Shadows in the Glass
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: An incident causes Tommy to retire from the Ranger life following the end of his latest tenure. Years later, an unexpected battle between two warring factions will throw him and the original Rangers into the mix fighting not only for the fate of their city, but for the heart of the team.
1. Prologue: Setting the Pieces

**Shadows in the Glass**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

 **Author's Notes: For anyone who is familiar with Marvel's Daredevil (in particular season 2) or The Defenders on Netflix, some of the concepts inspired the plot of the story. There will be a few chapters that will involve time jumps from the past to the present day but I will indicate it.**

 **Summary: An incident causes Tommy to retire from the Ranger life following the end of his latest tenure. However, an unexpected battle between two warring factions will throw him and the original Rangers into the mix fighting not only for the fate of their city, but for the heart of the team.**

 **Prologue: Chapter 1- Setting the Pieces**

 **February 14, 2009**

 **Rideau Circle Corporation**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

High up in the executive office suites of the Rideau Circle Corporation, a late night board meeting occurred among the mysterious and intriguing members of the board. The company itself has established their head office in Angel Grove after a five year construction plan in the city. They've held wealth, power and shares throughout the world and have been in business for many years.

The corporation itself was a frontpage for public eyes to conceal themselves of their true nature and identity. The members of the Rideau board have been in business for many years, if one includes living multiple life cycles throughout the galaxy for centuries, years or eons that one loses count of how many lifetimes one lives.

Once upon a time in another lifetime they had another higher calling, until fate and destiny deemed them unworthy for they saw what laid deep in the hearts of these individuals. They were cast out after defiling and manipulating the essence of the Great Power for their own benefit to cheat life and death and gain power for their own malicious purposes. Instead, these so called heretics took their traits to become heralds for the most foulest villains of the galaxy and aided them in their ambitions for domination and control.

Life many minions serving their masters and all for a common purpose, the exiled heretics did too form their own faction in the name of evil and established a forefront on Earth many lifetime ago. Using their titles as heralds and minions for the galaxy's evil villains they called themselves The Emissary. Like their masters who made enemies against the forces of good who defy their evil intentions, The Emissary also made enemies as well who opposed them, one faction in particular simply known as The Garrison made it their mission to contend with putting a stop to The Emissary's plans by any means.

After the fall of their masters following the destruction of the ultimate force of good, Zordon of Eltar's sacrifice, a purification wave swept across the galaxy wiping out the major key figures of the United Alliance of Evil. The Emissary, the last heralds of the original UAE found themselves leaderless without masters to serve and to dismay, their resources limited except for their ultimate weapon.

It was the reason for this impromptu late night meeting, to discuss about the status of The Emissary's long foretold weapon. Despite no longer without their masters they have longed served, they made it their mission to carry on their legacies and eliminate their enemies who oppose them. It was the ideology The Emissary lived by that each member lives and dies in service and name of The Emissary...and for the one weapon that will give them their purpose, The Scarlet Sovereign.

Unfortunately, instead of celebrating and rejoicing in their procuring of their so called deity weapon, like their masters before them they had adversaries to contend with. But to their unsuspected surprise, their adversaries turned out to be familiar foes they have previously dealt with which brought heated confrontation among them.

"I hope you are happy because after years of planning, we are now running on borrowed time. Do you not realize the severity of our situation we have run into...some complications. We underestimated them once, this time they will come for us and will realize the truth about the Scarlet Sovereign."

That was one major flaw The Emissary made, messing with the heart of a team.

 **February 14, 2009**

 **Unknown Penthouse Suite**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Meanwhile, hidden deep away in an luxurious and isolated penthouse suite in the heart of downtown Angel Grove a young woman was being trailed by her guards and escorted to her private suite. Gently putting down her twin swords on the floor and changing out of her battle outfit she slipped into a pair of silk pajamas while walking around her room. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared blankly at the reflection staring back at her.

She was simply known as The Scarlet Sovereign and it was the life and purpose she only knew. However, the reflection staring back at her told another story and after what happened today something awoke inside of her. It was like as if someone or something called to her deep in the void of an unknown presence laying dormant in the vessel that held the Scarlet Sovereign.

The battle was like any other and it was her purpose as The Emissary's weapon to serve life itself. Unfortunately, these adversaries she fought earlier at the headquarters of Rideau Circle Corp felt somewhat familiar and distinct to her. The Scarlet Sovereign was a fighter without hesitation to strike down her foes, until she came across an opponent who matched her fighting skills, but it was much more than that.

Staring at the mirror, she lifted up her shirt and began to trace the scars on her body. There was one scar in particular that caught her attention, the one above her chest near her heart. It was an old flesh wound that was there but for some reason this particular scar was one of great significance to her. Her fingers gently traced the mark but suddenly she recoiled her hand back down to the side and gasped.

The Scarlet Sovereign looked back at the reflection staring at her, unaware of the sudden internal struggle that was slowly begin to rage inside of her. If there was one question she wished she had answers to, she wanted to know. Why did she suddenly hesitate when she looked upon the man with brown eyes? Why didn't she strike him?

"I am The Scarlet Sovereign...but what am I feeling? I am the weapon of The Emissary and my purpose is to serve life itself. But who are you? Why am I feeling like I know you from a distinct past life? Am I truly the Scarlet Sovereign of The Emissary? Or...am I someone else?"

Whoever cause her hesitation did something more than just that. Somehow, they awoken an unknown struggle inside of her that was only just the beginning.

 **February 15, 2009**

 **Reefside City Cemetery**

 **Reefside, CA**

The last 24 hours was all that Tommy Oliver could think about and to the testament of his best friends, it weighed heavy on his heart: physically, mentally and emotionally as he found himself in the last place he least expected: the cemetery. This is the last place he wanted to but it was necessary in order to answer the questions that plagued his heart since that incident five years ago.

"You know when one goes to a cemetery in the middle of the night, they usually bring flowers instead of a shovel when paying their respects." Jason said as he came behind his best friend and brother standing in front of a familiar gravesite. However, Tommy simply gripped the shovel as he stared at the tombstone.

"Well, there is no flower shop opened in the middle of the night to buy a bouquet for her." Tommy said sighing. "You know for five years this is the one place I dread coming to, but yet at the same time I force myself to come here because it's her. However, when I come here reality sets in and I have to remind myself she's gone."

"But yet you made her that promise to live for the little girl at home you two created." Jason reassured him. "We know how hard it was for you losing the love of your life, and watching my little sister being buried was the hardest thing to imagine. However, you need to think about this carefully Tommy."

"I am thinking and after what happened down at Rideau Circle things don't seem to make sense." Tommy replied. "I been apart of this life since I was sixteen years old and I made a vow to myself and my daughter to walk away from it all because the price we paid for it. No matter how many times we try walking away...ignoring...it...it..."

"...The life of a Power Ranger always calls to us," Jason completed his friend's thought. "It was why we all made that choice to go to Angel Grove. You're a father and you'd do anything to protect Amelia, even if it means finding yourself on the frontlines again."

"And don't think you're heading to the frontlines alone." Billy said as Tommy finds the former Blue Ranger accompanied by Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Justin, the original Power Rangers who served under Zordon many years ago. "Jason alerted us why you're here."

"Is Amelia...is she alright?" Tommy asked regarding his daughter.

"Hayley is staying overnight at the house along with your former students." Trini assured him.

"That's good and I appreciate you guys being here although what I'm about to do counts as trespassing and destruction of public property." Tommy said. "Five years ago we all stood at this spot and mourned the loss of one of our own. The last thing I never expected finding myself doing was desecrate the grave of the heart of our team. But yet something tells me that the answers I need to seek for my sake, my daughter and everybody else here is buried six feet below us."

"How the hell did we manage to find ourselves in his position? I mean five years why now?" Kat questioned. "Who the hell are these people we encountered?"

"I don't know who they are but apparently they messed with the wrong people. My heart is telling me that somehow the impossible became possible and if I have to dig a six feet hole to find the truth, then I'm going to make it my mission to get the other half of my heart back." Tommy said.

There was no way to convince Tommy otherwise to stand down as he began to dig away at the ground in front of the gravesite. The ten former Rangers watched their leader frantically clear away the dirt as the hole got bigger and bigger. It wasn't until Tommy's shovel came in contact with the lid of the ominous oak casket.

"Are you ready to prepare yourself bro?" Jason asked his best friend. "Whatever is inside that casket just know you're not alone."

"I...I...need to be sure for whatever happens next and no matter what we decide to do next, you guys will always have my back." Tommy said. He swiped the dirt off the lid as he slowly begins to pull up the lid of the casket.

Tommy wanted to prepare his eyes for the sight that laid upon him expecting to reside himself to reality. Instead, the expression in his eyes told Tommy another story and in that moment he began to wonder how did things spiral out of control once again in his life.


	2. An Unhinged Urge Rising

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hope you're all enjoying the story. To clarify any confusion about the first chapter/prologue the chapter is set in the present day. The first couple of chapters will take place in the past and then progress forward to the present day. The initial timeline of the story will take place five years after the end of the Dino Thunder. Also, there is going to a different twist on the infamous "Dear John" letter.)**

 **Chapter 2: An Unhinged Urge Rising**

 **July 16, 1990**

 **Algoma Summer Camp**

 **Outside Phoenix, AZ**

Going to a summer camp outside of the state of California was a relief for eleven year old Kimberly Hart. Initially, the original plan was to spend the summer with her Uncle Steve and his family in Phoenix while her parents attempted to "work out" their issues. However, she and her brother Kenny knew that their parents' problems was indication of a fractured marriage on the verge of imploding.

Kimberly's mother, Caroline Hart thought it be best that her kids were away from home for the summer, to which her husband, Andrew agreed. However, a summer vacation in Phoenix included a one month stay at Algoma Summer Camp along with her brother and cousins to which was paid for courtesy of her uncle Steve. Kimberly's first impression of Algoma Summer Camp was it was a typical sports camp with various activities. Unfortunately, due to the last minute registration, most of the activities Kimberly wanted to sign up in particular gymnastics was full for the duration.

One of the camp counselors by the name of Quinn told her that the only activities available at the moment were the martial arts classes. She remember taking a few classes with Jason and Trini back in the day until her parents pulled her out one day thinking that it was violent for a girl her age. Taking her camp counselor's advice, Kimberly signed up for martial arts classes and quickly found herself learning the different forms of martial arts and fighting styles. Learning every fighting form gave a somewhat adrenaline and high rush inside the young girl she couldn't explain.

For some odd reason, Kimberly's martial arts class seemed somewhat exclusive and there were only a selective group of campers who signed up. Most of the other sports activities sessions were more open and lenient in participation. However, her martial arts activities classes were restricted to the same campers who signed up since the start and the daily sparring matches were more aggressive and intense compared to the classes Jason and Trini attended.

Most of the campers in her activity group consisted of older kids about two or three years older than her. The only person that was around the same age as her was a young boy with brown eyes who she learned from her camp counselor Quinn was named Thomas, or Tommy as everyone called him. He was an intriguing boy that caught Kimberly's attention, but unknown to her he too found himself drawn to her as they each participated in another sparring session one day with their respective partners.

"Kimmy, come here. How are your hands?" Her camp counselor Quinn asked while Kimberly is panting after finishing another intense sparring session. Her sparring partner was a boy named Ian who was three years older than her, but turned out to be conceited and arrogant to her displeasure.

"They hurt." She simply replied.

"It's 'cause you're bending your wrist." Quinn said as Kimberly groans. "Hmm let's see. Make a fist. Lock your wrist." He instructed the young girl on her punching form. "All right. This is a is a punch. This is a punch. That's shit. Lock your wrist and breathe like I taught you."

"There's a man watching us." Kimberly warned looking at their sensei observing the class. "You know for a camp counselor, you know a lot about martial arts. I'm guessing you're trying to make a good impression on your boss."

"Forget about him." Quinn reassured her. "Besides, I don't make enough as a camp counselor for this recruiting campers to join our classes for the summer. Let's just say the sensei of our little martial arts class is very selective of who gets to sign up for the summer. He's observing the progress of the students so far."

"He's not watching the other campers some reason. He's watching me and also he's watching the sparring match between Thomas and Doyle." Kimberly added. "Is it because him and me are the only eleven year old kids in this class? Is it because of our age or if in case you'll get held responsible if something happens to us?"

"You could say a little bit of both. I know you and Thomas haven't spoken to one another as much since the beginning. You'll never know if you don't try." Quinn said smiling rubbing the top of Kimberly's head. "Okay, since sensei is watching why don't we get this show on the road? The fight is that way, girl. Go out there and finish it."

"She's impressive for a young lady. Even the young boy who is giving Doyle a run for his money." The sensei said to Quinn watching the young students engage in some sparring matches with one another. "There is a lot of potential in this room, in particular the two youngest campers in the group."

"Yeah, probably some of my best work yet. I know there are others out there who have their eyes on them in the near future, especially young Kimberly."

"I know you mentioned the young boy Thomas wasting his summers in some rundown dojo on the other side of the city. His movement is fluent and also he fights with heart and soul, a discipline rarely seen in most fighters. You mentioned the boy was local in the city of Phoenix. What of the girl? Where did you say you found her, again?" The sensei questioned.

"Box of Cracker Jacks. Actually, she's from out of town living in California." Quinn explained. "She's only here for the summer staying with some relatives. According to her uncle, the young girl's parents are experiencing some martial problems."

"And I'm guessing the frustrations of her parents' martial problems are reflecting upon her skills. She is probably looking for an outlet to let it all out. They are equally matched Quinn, both Kimberly and Thomas. However, she still needs refining. Perhaps with more discipline or different training..."

"Left hand up, child! Thomas focus on your footing like what sensei taught you guys!" Quinn instructed the students.

"When the war finally comes, we're gonna need real warriors and we need to preserve any prospects we see with potential." Both instructors' eyes divert as Kimberly's strikes against her sparring partner becomes more aggressive. Quinn smiles with satisfaction as the rest of the campers stop for a moment to watch the sparring match.

"You were saying sensei?" However, to the sensei's dismay he notices that a simple sparring match between Kimberly and her opponent is escalating in a no holds barred match. She lands a hard punch on her opponent and suddenly puts him in a submission lock to the point she's choking him out.

"Okay this is escalating out of control. She's killing him!"

"No shit. Kimberly. Kimmy!" A young Kimberly shrieks breathing heavily refusing to relinquish the submission hold. It was only through Quinn's intervention that she stopped that he had to restrain the young girl. "Kimmy. Kimmy. Slow it down. Drop your breath. Breathe in your stomach. Nice work. Okay guys class is dismissed for today." Once she calmed her, she noticed a look of shock and awkwardness among the other campers. The sensei had a feeling of uncomfortableness towards Kimberly's actions after the class was abruptly finished for the day.

 **30 Minutes** **Later**

She was instructed to wait in the building until her brother Kenny and cousin Kelly came to pick her up once they finished their archery class. Something bothered Kimberly seeing the faces of the other campers after Quinn intervened and pulled her off of her sparring partner Ian. She was told to fight and finish it and she thought what she was doing wasn't wrong. But why did it seem to frighten the sensei and the rest of the class? It was as if something came over her and she couldn't explain it.

"For what it's worth, every once in awhile Ian does need to be knocked down a peg or two." A young boy told her smiling. "He's probably humiliated that he got his butt kicked by a girl today. You're Kimberly right?"

"Quinn told me to fight. He told me to finish it." Kimberly argued. "And you must be Thomas?"

"Only my mom and dad call me Thomas whenever they get mad at me. However, everyone else calls me Tommy." He smiled taking a seat on the steps outside the building next to her. "I think what Quinn might have meant was to finish the match, but I didn't think he tell you to choke him out until he passed out. Ian is a jerk, but at the end of the day, he's a skilled fighter. And in karate it's wrong to forcibly harm a person in any physicality."

"It didn't feel wrong for some reason." Kimberly guilty admitted. "I felt like I was capable of ending him right there, but then I stopped. I scared the sensei and the other campers didn't I? Did I scare you...Tommy?"

"Well you most definitely surprised everybody with that stunt today Kimberly. Do you want to listen to my advice? Whatever it is that you got inside you, whatever it is that burns so hot, that's good to have as a skilled fighter. But you gotta learn to control it and channel it into something positive."

"It seems like these sparring matches are as if they're training us for something else like we're going to war."

"I get that feeling too, but it's not so bad the martial arts activity classes." Tommy replied. "However, there'll be a time and place for you to turn yourself loose. You're a good fighter Kimberly, you just need to find a way to keep yourself grounded. But right now, the last thing you want is for everybody here to be scared shitless of you. Tame that fire inside or they'll tame it for you. Do you get me?"

"I get you." Kimberly said smiling. "Tommy, thank you for talking to me and making me feel better about today. Quinn said we should talk more often since we are the youngest kids in the class."

"For a camp counselor he does give some good advice," Tommy replied smiling back. "And hey...I think you're a really cool girl and I wouldn't mind sparring with you."

 **October** **14, 1996**

 **Pan Global Training Facility**

 **Miami, FL**

This wasn't the senior year Katherine Hilliard had in mind as she was in the dorm room of her friend and predecessor, Kimberly Hart. It was suppose to be a surprise visit to Florida to visit one of her old friends from Sydney, Australia who relocated to Miami to train with the national diving team. Plus, she was looking forward to paying a visit to Kimberly and filling her in on the latest gossips since her departure from Angel Grove following the end of their junior year of high school.

Kat's visit began normally as possible first reuniting with her old diving teammate and friend from Australia named Candice and then with Kimberly. She did happen to fill her predecessor in on the latest changes in regards to the Power Rangers including their upgrades to the Zeo Ranger Powers, plus the sudden return of Jason at the beginning of the senior year at Angel Grove High after his departure from the Peace Conference. She even filled Kimberly in on her big "brother" once again taking the Ranger mantle and becoming the Gold Zeo Ranger.

Kimberly suspected that the blonde Australian was taking a shine to her and Tommy's best friend and brother indicating on Kat's latest reports from back home that most of it consisted of stories involving Jason. Kimberly and Tommy were surviving the long distance relationship and jokingly promised that on her return home that the couple intend to drag Kat and Jason on a double date with them.

How did a simple visit with old friends turn into an event that left the Pink Zeo Ranger being the one to comfort a distraught, bewildered and confused shirt bloody former comrade and friend in her dorm room? From the events outside the nightclub to the police station and on the car ride back to the dorm was a blur to both women as Kat did the one thing she knew at the moment: help wash off the events of tonight from both their memories.

"Kim, sweetie...it wasn't your fault what happened tonight." Kat attempting to reassure her friend. "The...the police ruled it out as self-defense and you weren't at fault for any of it. Yeah, this is what happens when it's all ages night at nightclub and random pricks decide to mess with a bunch of underage girls. Kim, listen to me you don't have to apologize for anything okay. You...you did what you had to do."

"But that's the thing Kat, I did it without hesitation and the police ruled it out as self-defense I get it." Kim explained sobbing. "I don't why I did it...but it was like I became unhinged and for some reason, I enjoyed it. That's the scary part about all of this because it felt like an adrenaline rush. Yes, the cops said the guy had a criminal record but he was a human being who did stupid shit, but still he had a life...and then I took it."

"It was because he tried to attack you, he and his other buddy assaulted us tonight." Kat argued justifying Kim's actions but knowing in the back of their minds the line between self-defense and murder. "You were defending yourself I was there."

"I hit that guy with a steel pipe to the point I killed him due to blunt force trauma to the head. I didn't stop until he was laying motionless on the ground and his blood was on my hands. For god sake's I was a Power Ranger that fought for the side of good and destroyed intergalactic monsters that were evil. I didn't know what I was capable of doing in my power...until tonight and I realize I am capable of taking a human life without hesitation."

She could see the internal struggle raging inside of Kimberly about the incident. There was the battle of moral and ethical code due to her tenure as a Power Ranger versus the justification of self-defense in the name of taking a human life. Although Kat felt a somewhat relief of justice being enacted, she felt a sense of fear of the newfound capability Kimberly awoke within her, an uncontrollable and unhinge urge waiting to be unleashed.

"But it doesn't make you a killer because you are not one Kimberly Hart." Kat reassured her friend giving her a comforting hug. "Don't let tonight redefine who you are..."

"...Unfortunately...it just impacted my future and my place here. And who could now accept me...for who I am now, especially Tommy?" Kim cried.

"You don't know that. Tommy loves you and you're his whole world. He needs to know what happened tonight..."

"But he can't because Tommy deserves better. My friends deserve better than this. There is more to me than anyone can imagine. I feel this part of me that has become unhinged, uncontrollable for as long as I can remember. If they saw what lies inside the real me, who will accept me then?" Kim questioned.

"What are you say?" Kat asked looking confused. "Kim, what are you going to do?"

"I...I...need to put some distance between myself and everyone I love, especially Tommy." Kimberly sighed. "It's funny I remember someone once telling me there was an untamed fire inside of me. If I didn't tame it, somebody else would. If that fire burns, then who will be the next person to get burned by it?"

"Hey listen to me you're not alone in this. You don't need to shut yourself from the world just because of one incident." Kat said pleading. "Kim, don't do anything that will leave a trail of heartbreak and sadness in your path. You have a good heart...it's what draws people to you."

"But I have unhinging inside that will destroy even the pure hearted which is why I need you to promise me Kat." Kimberly replied taking her friend's hand. "I need you to promise me...that...you don't tell the others about what happened tonight. I need you...to be there for our friends, especially Jason and most importantly, Tommy. He deserves so much better."

Inside Kat's heart, she knew it was wrong to agree to her friend's request, but she couldn't deny Kimberly. It was a debt she owed to her for helping her overcome her own personal struggles with evil in the past. Reluctantly, she listened as Kimberly explained about what she needed to do in order to protect Tommy from the unhinge urge rising in her. Unfortunately, she knew that once she got back to Angel Grove, Kat was going to be welcomed home to a world of heartbreak and confusion courtesy of an infamous letter that was penned because of one infamous night in Miami that will be a burden she had to carry home.


	3. The Untamed Fire Tamed

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hope you're all enjoying the story. So Chapter 3 is still another story set in the past but takes place after the events of Good as Gold; Shift into Turbo & Passing the Torch. The story will move forward up to the present day. Plus, the truth of the letter will take place.)**

 **Chapter 3: The Untamed Fire Tamed**

 **April 20** **, 1997**

 **The Power Chamber**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Part of him hoped he find a successor to take the mantle of the Gold Ranger Powers and relieve him of his duty in order to focus on the ongoing war about to occur upon the horizon. He knew one war was about to commence up beyond the stars and another war will soon set the pieces on Earth. It was why, Prince Trey of Treyforia remained in the Power Chamber after he retook the Gold Ranger Powers back.

He had great respect for Zordon and their many years as allies form a comradery along the galaxy as time moved forward. It was why he felt guilty for the Gold Ranger Powers nearly costing the life of one of Zordon's Rangers and a skilled fighter, Jason. However, Zordon knew there was more to it and there was no hiding secrets between one another.

"Once again Zordon, I must apologize for the transgressions with the Gold Ranger Powers." Trey said. "The last thing I wanted was to put one of your Rangers like Jason in great peril to take on such a massive burden."

"It will take time for Jason to cope with the loss of his powers, but he has his brother in arms Tommy to help him deal." Zordon informed. "He can sympathize with what his best friend is going through after facing the loss of his powers on two separate occasions."

"Still...if there was some way to change the mechanism of the Gold Ranger Powers..." Zordon knew what the young prince was talking about an unbeknownst to the Rangers, he figured out the reason behind Trey's guilt. It stemmed more than just putting Jason's life at risk, but it also was in regards to the current Red Zeo Ranger. "...Even after all these years, they don't know the truth, especially young Tommy."

"Maybe it was fate and destiny that Tommy, Jason and the other Rangers were destined to take the mantle. However, even when their tenure will come to an end one at any time, something else will lie beyond the horizon after life as Power Rangers."

"There is a war coming from two fronts, one beyond the stars and one that will commence on Earth. Those heretics will not stop until they claim their weapon and sooner or later the band will get back together once these heretics find themselves without masters to serve. The pillars are beginning to rebuild the foundation of the Emissary and we spent years keeping The Scarlet Sovereign off the streets." Trey explained. "However, soon I have to keep myself in stasis and reawaken as a member of The Garrison. It was with this situation with the Gold Ranger Powers I had to return to my vessel."

"And yet...they do not know that Prince Trey of Treyforia is a member of The Garrison who occupies the vessel of Quinn?" Zordon question slightly chuckling. "My comrade, you do know these amateur body jumping parlor tricks of yours will soon catch wind among my Rangers. Or is it your intention to rally them to the cause of The Garrison? I watched what you did years ago at that camp which is why I was drawn to young Kimberly and Tommy."

"They have powers beyond your imagination...something I haven't sense in many years. However, there will be others drawn to it." Trey warned.

"My question is what...will you do now?" He asked.

"Make sure that we're ready should the second front war come on the horizon and make sure fate remains in tact." Trey simply answered. "Please, do keep the Rangers safe from harm and give my regards to Jason. Also...please do not let young Tommy falter after everything that has happened to him."

The issue Trey was addressing regarding his Red Zeo Ranger was all too familiar and Zordon knew the truth. Six months since the infamous "Dear John" letter the Rangers wondered what became of their former Pink Crane, Kimberly. Trey, or Quinn as he was known by The Garrison had their mission. However, apart of Zordon wished that the fates and destinies of his Rangers weren't intertwined with The Garrison, but the universe always had other plans in store.

"You can't tame that fire alone, Quinn." Zordon said addressing the young prince by his Garrison identity. "The Garrison may know what is best, but sometimes you underestimate the strength of something else that most warriors possess: the heart and soul of humanity. Do...give my regards to our pink crane."

 **June 24, 1997**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It had been more than a month since they graduated high school and for Tommy and Jason the two best friends can say that it was one to remember. Between the final confrontation with the Machine Empire, the loss of Jason's Gold Ranger powers, their battle with Maligore on Murianthias Island, the upgrade to their Turbo Powers in order to rescue Kimberly and Jason, battling Divatox, Zordon's departure from Earth and Dimitria's arrival as the Rangers' new mentor, the last final weeks of high school was one for the ages.

For Tommy it was a blessing that despite the loss of his best friend's powers, Jason was able to graduate from Angel Grove High alongside his friends and remained in the loop of the latest happenings with the others alongside Rocky. After the karate tournament, Rocky made the decision to step down and give his spot to Justin. However, a couple weeks after graduation he, Kat, Tanya and Adam stepped down and passed on their powers to begin a new chapter in their lives: life after the Power Rangers.

"Come on bro, we got a whole summer left before we all officially start the next chapter of our lives." Jason said. "What is the next big adventure up ahead for Tommy Oliver? Where does the future have in store for our former fearless leader?"

"Are you seriously going to ask me that question?" Tommy replied. "Besides surviving high school, the next adventure that is up ahead for me besides the whole going to college is one thing. It has been the one thing on my mind since the whole Murianthias crisis and the letter: finding a way to get Kimberly back."

"Well we're all rooting for you on that one," Jason said. He knew that it wasn't like his little sister to send the letter and end things with the one person who meant the world to her. It wasn't until a startling revelation was revealed from an unexpected source: his girlfriend, Kat. The others suspected that Kat was hiding a secret from them and it wasn't coincidence after Kat's visit to Florida over eight months ago the "Dear John" letter arrived for Tommy.

"Is it wrong to say that I still love her despite the stupid letter? Even when Divatox kidnapped you and her, all I could think about was saving her." Tommy said sincerely. "I feel like something is trying to keep me away from her, but it's not going to stop me from loving her or being with her. It all hit me when she was under Maligore's spell and the realization I nearly came close to losing her to evil. There was a part of me that felt this shift inside of Kim of this internal struggle she's fighting."

"Yeah we all saw that even though I too fell under Maligore's influence." Jason reflected in thought. "Do you believe that even the most pure hearted individuals have a darkness inside of them?" The truth behind the letter left Jason speechless, but he knew deep down that Kimberly didn't have the power to take or give life. He heard from Kat about the incident that happened in Miami eight months ago and how Kimberly swore Kat to secrecy not to reveal to their friends and especially Tommy what happened. It wasn't until after the Murianthias crisis he discovered the truth after inadvertently eavesdropping on a conversation between his girlfriend and sister.

"Anything is possible and everyone of us had our dark sides to deal with." Tommy said. "For me, the source of light that helped me pull out from the darkness is Kimberly and that light is one I can't live without in my life."

"Then I pray bro, you find a way back to her and for what it's worth, you don't let her out of your sight." Jason replied. "Whatever were her reasons for the letter must have been for the sake of keeping those around her from getting hurt. Let me ask you something Tommy, do you love my little sis for all she is?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I still love Kim no matter what is going on with her. When you love someone with all your heart and soul like I do with Kim you accept her all parts of her: the good, the bad and everything in between." Tommy replied smiling. "I never told anyone this and you're the first person to learn this...but Angel Grove wasn't the first time I met Kimberly."

"I'm sorry...did you say you met Kim before you moved to Angel Grove?" Jason asked shocked by Tommy's confession.

"Would I be lying to my best friend about something very personal in my life? Actually, the first time I met Kim was when I was eleven years old at a sports summer camp in Phoenix. She and I somehow ended up signing up for a martial arts activity group at the camp." Tommy continued explaining. "I remember one day one of our camp counselors, his name was Quinn pointed me out to her because we were the youngest campers in the class. I remember one day we were sparring in class and I watched Kim sparring with her partner. However, she scared the crap out of the sensei and the other campers because her skills and no one didn't want to spar with her afterwards."

"Except for you. I seen Kimberly spar a few times although her parents were against her learning martial arts." Jason explained. "When we were kids she used to sit in on me and Trini's karate classes although she wasn't a student. However, whenever she sparred with anybody it was like this whole side of Kimberly emerged."

"It was what drew me to her and we bonded because she was the only one that can match me on the mat." Tommy smiled. "After camp ended, I found out my former camp counsellor Quinn started working at a dojo in Phoenix and I lost contact with Kim until I moved to Angel Grove. Quinn sort of became a mentor to me until one day he suddenly just...left. Seeing Kim again helped fill the void Quinn's sudden departure left inside."

"Promise me if I ever meet your semi Yoda one day remind me to kick his ass for making my best friend and bro feel like he has no friends." Jason replied.

"So now you know one of my many secrets about my history with Kim and what it means for us." He added.

"Wow that's one hell of a story to spill. I got to say that I understand where you're coming from." Jason said. "If I were you, go with you heart and soul and if you believe with everything you in your power...don't give up on Kimberly. You love her for all that she is, regardless of what is going on."

 **June 26, 1997**

 **Angel Grove Park**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Being back at her and Tommy's "spot" by the lake at Angel Grove Park held a special place in her heart. It was the reason why she needed to come home, and it wasn't for the benefit of Quinn's request. After eight months since that night in Miami, the life that Kimberly once knew was slowly fading into the shadows.

She didn't know that the aftermath of the letter left a ripple effect that carried thousands of miles across the country all the way back home. Despite not being charged for the incident involving the attacker, Kimberly felt that she couldn't bring upon a scandal with the Pan Global team over her accidental killing of a man. The last thing she didn't want was to tarnish the reputation and the prestige of the Pan Global Games after news of the incident became known to the management.

Kimberly recalled the day she quietly withdrew from the Pan Global team citing "personal matters" according to management and after her parents were informed of her withdrawal, she suddenly found herself disowned for what she did. It was her life for eight months being isolated and alone without any support or purpose and her dreams abruptly ended because of an untamed fire burning inside of her.

Of all the places Kimberly ended up retreating to why did she choose Phoenix, Arizona? It was somewhat close to home, but at least she wasn't alone in her quest to regain a sense of normalcy. It was by some miracle she got reacquainted with her former camp counsellor Quinn whose martial arts skills helped her "channel" the untamed urge inside of her. He was man of mystery to Kimberly during the last eight months living at his dojo as if he was hiding something from her.

"I...I made a promise that my next adventure would be to get my pink crane back." Kimberly stared out at the water as she felt a familiar presence she longed for desired and yearned for the last eight months. Her eyes teared up as she turned around and found herself in the presence of her white falcon, Tommy. "So...much for wishful thinking."

"Am I dreaming? Or is it a figment of my imagination." Kimberly murmured. "Tommy...for everything I put you through, for all the pain I caused you...I just...I just..."

"You're here, it's all that matters." Tommy said and without hesitation took a step forward and for the first time since the infamous letter eight months ago had finally had his beloved crane back in his arms. The gesture left Kimberly speechless as Tommy buried his head in her shoulder to familiarize her scent and touch. "It's all I need."

"Why do you have so much faith in me? I broke your heart, I sent you that letter and yet you still love despite it all?" Kimberly sighed as she leaned into his embrace. "Don't ever think I didn't love you, I still do even after all these months which is why I came back. It's because you deserve to know the truth...of what I become."

In the moment of relishing over the feeling of having his pink princess back, Tommy and Kimberly reluctantly pulled back for catch their breaths. His mind started to register that the girl who had capture his heart didn't resemble the optimistic, carefree, and perky girl full of light and innocence. In her place was a woman who had become a former shell of what he was before he came to Angel Grove: a brooding lone warrior in the shadows trying to quell an untamed burning fire inside of her.

"I can see in your eyes, Beautiful. It's the same struggle you helped me deal with a long time ago of the darkness that lingered inside of me. If you think I deserve so much better than you than I'll tell you that no one will compare to you. You were able to love me for both the shadow and light inside of me. Whatever it is you're dealing with and if it is why you wrote the letter I'm not going to turn my back and run." Tommy said taking a hold of her hand. "Please Beautiful, don't let yourself be left in the dark alone."

"It's true I love you Handsome for both the shadow and light inside of you. A long time ago you told me I was your light to bring you out of the darkness. But I'm afraid that the light inside of me is beginning to dim out. Instead it's being replaced by an untamed fire I can't explain and it will burn those around me. I've tried so hard to tame it but the flames continue to burn wildly as if I want it to torch everything in my path. It...it was why I sent the letter...because of what happened in Florida eight months ago."

"Part of me figured it had to do with something that happened in Florida." Tommy murmured. "Katherine...she knew didn't she? It wasn't coincidence you sent it a few days after she came back from her trip. What...what...happened?"

"As Power Rangers we were only suppose to use our powers to battle the forces of evil and destroy those who threatened Earth. Our credo was that we never physically harm the wellbeing of human life regardless of who or what they did." Kimberly explained looking down at the ground. "Sometimes we get curious to wonder the extent of our power even after our tenure ends. I learned that lesson eight months ago...I discovered for my own volition I had the power in me to take a life."

"Who...was it Kim?" Tommy said stuttering at Kim's admission. "Did...did you kill someone?"

"Kat and I went to a club one night with a few of the girls from the gym. They went home ahead of us and Kat decided to accompany me after I had to go back to the club to get my purse. We attempted to take a shortcut back to the training facility in order to get back in time for curfew. She and I found ourselves being confronted by some guys in an alleyway. They tried attacking us and one had me pinned down. I found a steel pipe and I struck the guy over the head to get him off my friend. His buddy who had Kat stopped the minute he heard his friend fall over, his head heavily bleeding and the steel pipe coated with his friend's blood."

"Kimberly...I'm so sorry...I didn't know..."

"But I wasn't done and then I went after the guy who attacked Kat seconds later. I beat that guy to a bloody pulp until his body laid lifeless on the ground, but manage to traumatize one of my good friends in the process. The police ruled it as an accidental death because according to them it was out of self-defense." Kimberly continued. "We went back to the dorms after we finished up at the police station. Kat tried to tell me that I saved her life that night and it wasn't my fault. However, deep down there was this part of me that didn't hesitate in that alleyway to strike those guys down in cold blood. I felt it once before, but then that night...I figured out."

"Now it makes sense why Kat kept it from us for all these months what happened in Florida." Tommy replied. "However, it doesn't redefine who you are. It was an accident and you saved a friend that night. You're a good person Kim and although sometimes accidents happen it doesn't mean..."

"...Part of me rationalized I did it in order to save Kat and myself. However, I did it out of my own volition. Some can justify it as self-defense but it wasn't as if I was saving another or trying to protect myself even more. I kept going even after we were safe because part of me want to know that I could do it. I took a life and for some reason...I enjoyed it as if my adrenaline spiked getting a rush from it. The moment I took a life for the first time, everything I knew about myself changed, but yet it was going to corrupt those around me like what I did to Katherine that night. I couldn't do that and part of me wonder if there was good in me still?"

"It was why you wrote the letter? You wanted to protect me from whatever is burning inside of you since that night?" Tommy asked as she nodded her head. "Everything you wrote in the letter was a lie to cover up this side of you that you struggled with since you were a kid? I saw it before when we were kids at summer camp during your sparring match with Ian. Your adrenaline spiked as if you got a sudden rush in the violence and brutality."

"I couldn't let that side corrupt you or the people I love although it cost me everything I held dear. This untamed fire cost me my dreams on the Pan Global team, my family who didn't want anything to do with me and possibly my reputation. I ended up going to Phoenix, Arizona and attempted to salvage anything left of a normal life by finishing up high school and living in the dojo of our former camp counsellor, Quinn." Kimberly said but the mention of Quinn's name triggered something inside. "Unfortunately, he was the only person I knew in Phoenix. Oh god, Handsome...I'm sorry if I mentioned Quinn's name. Don't worry, nothing happened if you were wondering..."

"...At least you had someone help you cope with what was going on with you." Tommy sighed. "I wish I was there with you to help you cope with what you were going through. It must have been lonely and if I figured out where you were, I would have followed you."

"But you had your duty as a Ranger, to the others and a life in Angel Grove. I couldn't let you give it all up just for me and I thought you deserved much better. I spent eight months trying to tame that fire inside of me after that night and I'm channeling it into something I can't understand. I wish I could go back to the girl you fell in love with and things weren't complicated as they are today. I was told that there will be consequences for my actions. I...I can't do it anymore and I risked coming here because the only thing right now that makes sense in my life is my love for you...if it's still there."

There was still hope that maybe the Kimberly he fell in love with was still inside the girl before him. Sensing Kim's skepticism, Tommy tilted her chin up and smiled. "Does this prove the spark is still alive?"

Then, Tommy's lips descended upon hers in a kiss that reignited the passion, affection, and pure emotion into something deeper and genuine. It was as if the events of the last eight months faded away in the background as the falcon and crane once again found their way back to each other. "The falcon and crane still fly." She smiled.

"That they do, the falcon and crane still soar as one. I know the Kimberly Hart who I love more than life itself is in there. She may have changed these last couple of months and she's struggling with a fire burning inside of her that is untamable. If I know what my next adventure is that is to help tame the untamed fire burning inside the pink princess I love. We need to rediscover that light that shines in her because she is worth living for."

Kimberly's reawakened emotions were getting the better of her, but at this moment it didn't matter. The spark was still alive for the falcon and crane and she felt as if that untamed fire inside of her was being quenched by a balance of love and light. It was a calculated risk and in the back of her mind, Kimberly felt sooner or later she would face the repercussions of her choice. If Tommy believed that the girl who captured his heart still was still, then she take that risk to find her once again.

"Consequences be damned," Kimberly simply replied staring at her beloved falcon. "You may not know what I have seen or did, but I'll risk it in order to hold onto to the one thing that matters to me: my Handsome White Falcon."


	4. As One War Ends, Another Lurks

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, so chapter 4 takes place between the events of Countdown to Destruction and will further set up the progress of the story by introducing the main plot of the story going forward.)**

 **Chapter 4: As One War Ends, Another Lurks**

 **December 20** **, 1998**

 **Power Chamber Ruins**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It has been forty days to be exact. Forty days since the Space Rangers prevented Astronema's invasion of Angel Grove and the Power Rangers were once again victorious in their efforts of eliminating the universe of the major key villains throughout the galaxy. However, no victory came without sacrifice and that statement ran deep in the core of the original twelve Rangers who served under Zordon of Eltar.

Tommy may have been in another state reaping in his second chance of a future with Kimberly and pursuing to follow his crane in her life in Phoenix by going to ASU with her, but Angel Grove will always be a place they called home. The truth behind the letter was water under the bridge and his decision to attend ASU was one he didn't regret.

The living situation while attending college wasn't an issue since it saved them money from moving into the dorms and living off campus at the dojo. The reunion with Quinn at first was one with unresolved tension due to the fact that Tommy had some abandonment issues over a guy he considered a mentor as a child despite the six years age difference. It was true what Kimberly said about their old camp counsellor that he was a man of mystery, one they were determine to discover more about.

Despite life after being Power Rangers, the memories and the time spent was something that they couldn't forget. It was the reason they made the pilgrimage out in the middle of the desert on the fortieth day to pay tribute and honor the man who help them become the people they are today.

The news of the events that transpired forty days prior spread like wildfire and it was fitting that the holidays brought together the original twelve out to the place they called their second home once upon a time, the remains of the old Power Chamber. This was the only place they felt close to the man who became like a second father to them and it was his sacrifice that ensured peace and to close the chapter of their lives that redefined their fates and destinies.

"You know seeing this place, it brings back memories." Tommy was the first to speak up. "Part of me wishes I can close my eyes and this is all nothing but a dream."

"Most of us wish that bro, but the hardest thing about the world is living in it." Jason replied looking at the group. "It was one of the hardest lessons we faced before and after our time as Power Rangers. How do we live without that part of our lives?"

"He meant everything to us and Zordon was the best thing that came into our lives." Kimberly teared up but let out a small smile. "We wouldn't be the people we are today if it wasn't for him. It is because of him our bond and our friendships with one another are everlasting. We're all a family because of him and whatever lies ahead, we make a promise with each other that we'll face the unknown future together."

"But what does the future hold for us now even after Zordon is gone and we haven't been Rangers for a long time?" Adam asked.

"That's the beauty of it despite no longer having the guidance of the person who meant a lot to us." Tommy said. "The reason why we all came out here is because we want a sense of closure, and at the same time give ourselves a moment to properly grieve for what we loss. It's been over a year since we passed the torch to a new generation and closed one chapter of our lives. Although we're no longer actively serving on duty, we still have a duty to serve: honoring Zordon's memory by continuing to live."

"Since we all made the trek here out in the middle of nowhere, I say one last time we all stay the night." Kat suggested noticing that the night was soon settling in. After all, the original twelve Rangers picked up one lesson from their old mentor, always come prepare for an overnight stay. "For old time sakes?"

"Yeah our Kitty-Kat does have a point. We made the trek through the desert, why not have one last campout before we officially put this chapter behind us?" Rocky smiled.

"Okay, so all in favor raise your hands?" They happily replied in agreement deciding to hold one last night underneath the stars and on the sacred grounds of the place they felt close to Zordon. "So it's settled then. Well, let's this show on the road." It was as if for one night time stood still as the twelve original Power Rangers camped out underneath the desert night sky.

Channeling the grief they were experiencing mourning the loss of Zordon, they found comfort in the friendships and bonds they formed with each other. As the campfire burned throughout the night, each of them shared stories of their time as Rangers, memories with one another and catching up with the latest gossips in each other's personal lives. Tommy and the others knew that eventually their grief will fade, but it was through his sacrifice he repaid them for their tenure with hope of officially never be called up again to the frontlines of battle.

 **January 30, 1999**

 **Somewhere outside of Monument Valley**

"As one war beyond the stars has come to a close and another battle currently transpires beyond the far depths in the galaxy, the pillars of shadow are beginning to build their foundation." Quinn said addressing his newly revived old ally and comrade. It was a trek to make it to one of The Garrison's strongholds as the energy from their once bestowed ancient Power Coins ignited after many years of dormancy.

The once known Prince of Treyforia resided to his fealty after witnessing first hand the extent of Zordon's sacrifice to end the intergalactic war between the forces of good and the United Alliance of Evil. It was a victory that came with a great sacrifice for the sake of the universe and still that loss was felt to this day. However, those who had honorable respect and knew the Eltarian wanted to honor and continue the fight to defend the innocent in the galaxy by carrying his legacy and work.

It was the mystery after all these ages that the fight between the forces of good and evil takes many shapes and forms. Some wars are fought in plain sight, some are fought beyond the stars and far reaches of space, and some are fought behind the scenes and away from prying eyes. Unbeknownst to those on Earth, there was a war brewing beneath the frontlines and out of sight from the Power Rangers, one that is making its way out from the shadows and in full view.

"So it's true then? The prelude and the stage is beginning to set." A voice gasped trying to come to terms to the new surroundings. "I may have been reawakened back my former vessel, but I still hold memories of the previous lives and fealties I have dedicated myself to for many years."

"It's good to see you rejoin The Garrison once again my old friend," Quinn nodded helping his comrade up. "Although you see that many years have passed since then."

"And still our faction and society's mandate and purpose remains the same: to battle The Emissary." the comrade, whose voice is female. "Ever since the beginning when the heretics defiled the essence of the Great Power on Phaedos for their own personal gain, somehow these defilers manage to survive throughout the ages."

"We were all there and we saw their faces, Aria." Quinn solemnly addressed his comrade by her Garrison identity. "Yet you remained on Phaedos serving as Dulcea, the Master Warrior of the Ninjetti. The power still remains prominent on Earth thanks to Zordon's original Power Rangers."

"At least there is still hope but I do pray that those who served under Zordon should not be call forth once again on the battlefield." Aria said. "His sacrifice was to ensure a reward for their years of fealty against the forces of evil and the peace they fought to defend on their planet."

"But what shall we do should the truth emerge? We entrusted him to keep The Scarlet Sovereign contained and we vowed should our war resurface we protect his legacy in his stead. The Emissary still hold an advantage over us." Quinn warned. "Until the others reawaken it is our duty to keep the shadows at bay. The lurk behind the scenes."

"I maybe Aria of The Garrison but I am still Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti just as you are Quinn of The Garrison, but also Prince Trey of Treyforia." Aria said. "We are still heralds in the name of the Great Power and loyal allies once to Zordon of Eltar. We must bring The Emissary to justice should we prevent history from repeating itself."

"We should prepare ourselves for " _she"_ will once again lead The Emissary to the frontlines. They are already massing their armies on Earth and I have been doing the same with our Garrison over the years." Quinn stated. "We can't keep this deception under wraps for the truth will unravel on both sides. They are masterless but should they activate their weapon, we'll be left at the mercy of The Emissary and then their sovereign will silence the defenders of peace.

"Let's hope the rest of our faction will reawaken because now the time has come to fulfill our mission." Aria replied. "Although the spirit of the Ninjetti remains dormant at the present time, they lay in stasis right now just as like our garrison. We...must keep our contingency protected for it is our last line of defence to foil The Emissary's endgame."

 **February 14, 2001**

 **Arizona State University**

 **Phoenix, AZ**

Tommy wanted to make Valentine's Day one that Kimberly would remember heading down the final stretch of their final year at ASU. Today he wanted to celebrate his pink princess' birthday which is why he wanted to make it memorable. It is why he decided that today he was going to take the great leap of faith and he had it all planned out.

It was a surreal and marvellous night for Kimberly when she received the ultimate birthday and Valentine's Day present from Tommy. He surprised her with a beautiful diamond ring and going down on one knee at the restaurant they were having dinner and in front of the patrons and staff he proposed to his beloved pink crane. She was speechless and knowing that this was the cumulation of their history and relationship, this one event became the next chapter of their adventure together that she happily accepted her white falcon's proposal.

This Valentine's Day was more than just celebrating the newly engagement and Kimberly's birthday. It was also a celebration of the next step in their respective future plans and careers. Each of them got their respective letters of acceptance a few days prior, but there was the possibility that the pursuit of their future careers may take them in different directions for the time being.

Graduation was a few months away, and although their engagement sealed their imminent future together, could they face time apart from each other? Tommy and Kimberly were inseparable for the last four years together and both made sacrifices for one another along the way. On the contrary, it was for the sake of love and devotion to each other.

Exhausting themselves from a Valentine's Day night of celebration, they decided to take a late night stroll on the ASU campus grounds before heading home for the evening reflecting on the events of tonight and what to expect for their final semester of college. While Tommy was excited about his acceptance letter to Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Kimberly found herself presented with a multiple letters of acceptance but her heart was torn of making the right choice.

"You know we don't have to talk about our plans after we graduate," Tommy informed. "This is Valentine's Day and we're celebrating not only our engagement but your birthday."

"I'm surprised you manage to keep this from me for the last few weeks," Kimberly smiled looking at her ring. "So this definitely confirms we're in it for the long run?"

"Baby you know I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied sharing a quick kiss as they continued holding hands and strolling the campus. "Our story will have a new chapter in it soon."

"Four years we survived life in Phoenix and now in a few months another chapter ends and a new one begins. So Handsome, are you prepared to handle winters on the east coast on the other side of the country in Boston?" Kimberly asked.

"Spending most of my life in warm climates, this will definitely be a change of scenery." Tommy replied. "How about my future history teacher in the making?"

"There are so many choices in deciding where to do my post graduate and also completing the final requirements for my teacher's licence." Kimberly pondered. "You had your heart set on MIT since the beginning to complete your doctorate. I'm just worried of the possibility of making the wrong choice again and then it's deja vu all over."

"You still have time before the deadline and replying back. Come on, the whole letter incident has been water under the bridge for a long time. Even if there is a chance that our post graduate plans will keep us apart for a time being, that ring on your finger says otherwise about where we stand. We waited for each other during that time apart during the letter fiasco and we will definitely survive what lies ahead in the future."

"Since when did Tommy Oliver suddenly become the optimistic and spontaneous one?" Kimberly replied smiling.

"You can say I learned from the very best," he smiled back giving her a passionate kiss. "Whatever we decide in the next few months once graduation come it's you and me in the long run. Do you want to know why I decided that tonight was the night to propose? It was because I had a clear vision of what I see in my future and all I see is you, Kimberly Hart. We're not sure what to expect between now and the next few months but know that whatever happens, I'll wait for you because my heart belongs with you."

"You've been supportive of my dreams and you stood by me for whatever was going on in my life." Kimberly looked at her engagement ring and stared at it. Everything he was feeling, she felt it too and it was what she wanted. Whatever decided in the next few months after graduation, she was going to be supportive of Tommy's dreams. "You're what I see in my future as well and through thick and thin...we're in this together. Whatever choices we make never doubt my love for you."

"That I will never do...doubt what I feel for you," Tommy smiled taking a hold of her hand as they continued their late night stroll on campus.

 **August 6, 2001**

 **South Station Train Terminal**

 **Boston, MA**

"In due time I guarantee that you'll be an expert in navigating the MBTA transportation system," Hayley Ziktor replied giving Kimberly a map and schedule of the train and bus systems. It was a welcome present she gladly accepted from her first new mutual friend she and Tommy became acquainted with in Boston.

"Thanks Hayley and Bridgewater is just a train ride away." Kimberly said looking at the map. "At least Tommy here can have someone ride the train with him."

"Are you going this against me, Beautiful?" Tommy jokingly teased his fiancée. "Bridgewater is not as bustling and lively as Boston, despite it being in the same state."

"Yeah and how exactly did you manage to end up in Providence, or more importantly in another the last time?" Kimberly laughed.

"Don't worry about your fiancée there Kim. I'll guarantee you next time he ends up in Bridgewater, he won't get lost on route. Besides, being a newbie as well in a new state does have it's benefits and I got a network of connections." Hayley said smiling. "While I steered myself away from a career as a professional educator, you're lucky I know a few alumni from Stanford who opted to go on the other side of the country in order to obtain their teaching license. Just like I promised you I'll keep a good eye on your fiancee, I got to promise him that someone has his future wife's back while she's away. That's what us newbies must do...stick together."

"She's definitely a keeper in our expanding circle of friends." Tommy said.

The engaged couple compromised on a 25 miles distance between them instead of a 2,559 miles plane ride on two different sides of the country. The couple took in the sights of the city of Boston and helped Tommy settle into his apartment the past week. However, a week soon passed and both Hayley and Tommy found themselves once again at South Station waiting alongside Kimberly until the final boarding for Kim's train was announced.

Sure, they made the transition to Massachusetts together, but the 25 miles distance was the only thing that temporarily separated them. While Tommy was already settled and awaiting for the start of school two weeks away at MIT, Kimberly still needed to get settled at her place in Bridgewater where she too awaited the start of school at Bridgewater State University.

For Hayley Ziktor, she had never met a couple as much devoted and undeniably in love with one another like Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. They were the definition of the typical romantic couples she used to stories about being there for one another. The two met Hayley earlier in the week during the MIT orientation and they had a strong sense that a new friendship will be forged with the native redhead from New Zealand and Stanford University alumni.

Throughout the week, the three talked about their dreams and Hayley was filled in about the romantic history between Tommy and Kimberly. To the couple, she was the female version of their old friend and former teammate, Billy as the couple talked about embarking on a "special project" and looking to get all the help they can to pursue their plan, especially with the events that prompted their need to get this project going.

The two found a confidant in Hayley as the couple shared one aspect of their history and it was about their time in Phoenix and the last four years living with Quinn. This is the only part of Tommy and Kimberly's relationship that they kept amongst themselves and it was something that was kept discreet from their closet friends. To say that their former camp counselor turned mentor figure who provided a roof over their heads was not precisely approving of the couple's plans to move on the other side of the country was an understatement.

There was a difference between Hayley and Quinn and the two sense that their friendship with Hayley would last in the long run. If they can only say the same thing for mentor figure who became a prominent importance in their life. Kimberly got a sense of the hesitation on Tommy's part to get reacquainted with Quinn four years ago after he followed her to Phoenix and the resentment about Quinn's abandonment. An empty dojo and no indication of his current whereabouts didn't suit well for the couple finding themselves letdown by another mentor/parental figure.

"Well...I guess my train is getting ready to board," Kimberly said reluctantly looking at passengers boarding. "I promise I'll call you once I get in."

"Twenty-five miles isn't that bad and it's only for a year. Remember, our plan right that once we finish our tour of the east coast, we're heading back home." Tommy reassured her. "Besides, there is one thing we don't have to worry about. At least we're both off the market."

"Thank you for the reminder, Handsome." She smiled and then turned to Hayley. "Make sure this guy stays on top of his studies and he's not showing up late for classes. I already had to deal with his tardiness and forgetfulness back in high school. For a future PhD, the last thing MIT needs is one who forgets to show up to class."

"Don't worry about your fly boy Kim, I'll make sure his ass gets to class everyday and he has his alarm clock set," Hayley said. "Give my regards to my Stanford alumni pals up at Bridgewater. Tell them Hayley sends her regards."

"Always getting on my case about my Swiss Cheese brain huh Beautiful? Nothing like the two important women in my life trying to keep me in line for the next year? I can see that Hayley has my fiancée's number on speed dial should her falcon somehow screw up?" Tommy replied getting a look by Kim. "Okay, come on I'm returning the favor by coming down next weekend to visit you down in Bridgewater."

"I'm holding you to your word and yes I do have Hayley's number on speed dial." Kimberly said giving Tommy one final kiss before the last boarding call. "Promise me you'll stay safe while I'm in Bridgewater okay? I love you very much just remember that?"

"Never doubting it and I love you too my pink princess," Tommy smiled back. "You stay safe as well and try not to get yourself into trouble." It still bummed Tommy out that he had to see his fiancee off on a train back to Bridgewater and for Hayley she made her newfound friend a promise to keep an eye on her future husband. As Tommy and Hayley watched the train depart from the station, the two counted down the days until it will be their turn to head on a train and visit their favourite friend and fiancee.

 **October 31, 2001**

 **Somewhere Near the Kita Alps**

 **Kamikochi, Japan**

Deep in the covers of the night somewhere near the remote regions of the Kita Alps, hundreds of miles away from the bustling civilized metropolis of Kamikochi, Japan, mystery and mystical supernatural activity brewed in the air. In an isolated and abandoned old monastery, a secretive and unknown group of warriors convened for a mystical and traditional ritual according to their faction.

The preparations were being made as their attention was focused on a stone chamber in the centre of the room with many candles providing light to the room. The stone chamber was actually a sarcophagus with strange symbols etched in stone all over it. The lid was opened as the warriors carried inside the monastery a female body wrapped in a green uniform. The female body was carefully placed in the sarcophagus as mystical chanting commence as the lid was closed.

As the ritual continued on, the leaders of the mysterious group were overseeing the process as the final steps of the ceremony began watching the the group's high mystics pour into the sarcophagus the group's prized possession: a resurrection elixir. The group has been known by many names in their distant past, along in their previous lifetimes throughout the ages. For many years they existed for the sole purpose of serving as heralds and agents to the most malicious villains that have ever existed.

It was their need to serve a master of great power and dominance that motivated their group. They have manage to defy the rules of life and death on multiple occasions to understand the mysteries of obtaining true power in the universe. However, one valuable lesson their masters have taught them was the importance of gathering allies and an army who believe in their fanatical and zealous ideologies. Hence, a group was born called The Emissary to honour the masters they served.

Unfortunately, an unseen event three years prior saw The Emissary masterless for the first time in ages thanks to the systematic purification of all the major faces of evil throughout the galaxy. Each of the pillars of The Emissary served a different master in one lifetime or another and were task to combine their resources and traits for the group should they reconvene. For thousands of years, The Emissary's fanatical ideologies were spurned on by seeking the one deity who inspired them, the weapon that can silence their opposition and cement their dominance in the universe: The Scarlet Sovereign.

With the fall of their masters, each pillar of The Emissary found themselves regenerating and reawakening back on Earth to continue their mission. Without direction, purpose or masters to swear fealty to, it became the group's sole purpose to carry their former masters' legacies by seeking their ultimate weapon to carry the Emissary's will.

At the helm of The Emissary, the leader who was a woman dressed in gold battle attire with raven black hair smiled as she heard a faint heartbeat inside the sarcophagus. The other pillars of the group, one dressed in red and another dressed in blue watched as the lid open. The female body leapt out of the out of the container, heavily covered in the substance that restored the life back into the vessel. Unfamiliar to her surroundings, the leaders of The Emissary and their warriors found themselves being attacked, but the woman in gold subdued and crated the newly resurrected individual.

"Do not fear, we are not here to hurt you." the woman reassured the screeching and dazed individual ordering their fighters to stand down. "It has been too long, my old friend and you are safe back amongst your fellow pillars. Our masters are gone, but here we are, still standing in their place to continue their legacy."

"Dalia...she is obviously out of her mind." another member of the Emissary warned. "She is not familiar with her surroundings."

"We have all been through this process before so it is not anything new." The Emissary leader known as Dalia stated calming down the hysterical woman. "We must work to rebuild the pillars of The Emissary. Without them, we cannot seek our ultimate weapon, The Scarlet Sovereign. Our masters maybe gone, but as long as our sovereign breathes, our group's mission still carries. We must work to make preparations for the next phase of our plans.

"You are right Dalia, but first we must tend to getting our latest pillar familiarize with our fold. They cannot hide the Scarlet Sovereign from us for very long and yet...she grows strong as each day passes when she is not in our possession." Dalia warned looking at the group. "Soon...our destinies will be fulfilled."


	5. Westbound Once Again

**(Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Some maybe wondering the inspiration behind the two warring factions called The Emissary & The Garrison. If anyone here is familiar with Daredevil comics I based them off two ninja organizations. The identities of the members of each faction will be revealed more in this chapter and this chapter includes Forever Red & the events of Mercer Island.)**

 **Chapter 5: Westbound Once Again**

 **May 8, 2002**

 **Somewhere outside of Monument Valley**

"Intel has informed us the old monastery near the Kita Alps has been abandoned." One of the Garrison agents reported to the members of the Garrison. They looked at each other with dismay and muttered their frustrations over The Emissary's progression. "Another one has returned to their fold."

"That one was personally overseen by Dalia." Quinn said with disdained. "Even during her Dalia's previous life as Scorpina she was a fierce warrior and served Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd without question. However, wherever Dalia went you can bet Balor was close as well and the irony in his previous life he too became a herald to Rita and Zedd as Goldar. Between the two of them, Dalia is always the one at the helm of things."

"Do not forget Salazar another one of the pillars who served two different masters in his previous life as Elgar." Aria added. "He had tutelage under both Divatox and Astronema and now we have to contend with Thea. The substance courses through them and they have played this game with us time and time again. I thought the last time we banished Thea we ensured her imprisonment in the demonic underworld along with Queen Bansheera's court."

"Her spirit yes, but still the body is a vessel, just like our Garrison vessels are our identities." another member of the Garrison informed. "We do have to give these heralds credit for surviving even the depths of the underworlds. No wonder why Thea survived the demon underworld in her previous life as Vypra."

"That is already four pillars established of The Emissary Roxas and soon the other three members of the Emissary will reawaken. We survived one war in our previous lives, it is our duty to make sure this war with the Emissary doesn't end in a massive casualty count." Quinn reported.

"I already fought one war back on Eltar in my previous life as the Phantom Ranger and that peace cost us Zordon to win it." Roxas recalled his previous life as the Phantom Ranger and his days fighting alongside the Power Rangers. "Of all the places in the galaxy, why Earth to hide the greatest essence of the universe?"

"Because it is our purpose to battle The Emissary and it was because of the Alliance punishment was dealt for their transgression." Quinn said as they looked at the remaining members of the Garrison still in stasis. The Emissary's army and forces were massing and it will only a matter of time before all seven pillars of The Emissary were rebuilt to carry out their mission.

While his fellow allies Quinn and Roxas tended to their army's training, Quinn's mind was elsewhere thinking about the falcon and the crane. If the two only knew the truth about the war brewing within the shadows, unknown to the eyes of the ones who served Zordon. He had a soft spot for Tommy and Kimberly over the years and unbeknown to them he was training them as soldiers to fight a war they and their friends will be key players in.

His sudden disappearance from their lives left a feeling of resentment and abandonment in their hearts, especially Kimberly and Tommy after spending four years trying to regain Tommy's trust, only to let him down again. Quinn's actions since the beginning with the Garrison was to shield them from discovering the truth that Zordon and them have kept in order to preserve his legacy.

Unfortunately, the time was drawing near until everything they worked for will crumble and give the Emissary what they have desired for many years. It weapon their adversaries desired was something that was held dear to the hearts of those who served as Zordon's Power Rangers. Quinn hoped and prayed that somehow the Garrison will do everything in their power to keep The Scarlet Sovereign off the streets, even if extreme measures must be taken to prevent it.

 **June 2, 2002**

 **NASADA**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 _"Are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly."_

Tommy heard the competitive banter amongst the rest of the Red Rangers comparing who was the greatest among them. His best friend and brother's remark made him smile thinking about his wife on the other side of the country waiting for him. He decided to let Jason have his fun for a few more moments to boost his so called ego as the originator of the Red Ranger powers.

It was at the behest of Kimberly that Tommy fly back to Angel Grove do deal with "a personal emergency" according to his professors. However, he was reluctant to leave her behind in Boston due to the unexpected circumstance the couple eagerly prepared themselves for, the birth of their first baby. Six months ago the two were on track on completing their graduate studies at MIT and at Bridgewater State University until Christmas brought upon an unexpected surprise.

Between their studies and the consistent travels back and forth between Bridgewater and Boston, it slipped out of their minds of one aspect to keep in mind: protection. The unexpected shock of Kimberly's unplanned pregnancy hit them so suddenly. Like most couples hit with the news of unplanned parenthood, Tommy and Kimberly let the emotions sink in before accepting and relishing in the newfound treasure their love created.

They made plans to head back to California after completing their graduate studies as another new opportunity was waiting for Tommy. He and Kimberly already fulfilled a lot in their short time in Massachusetts from their wedding during spring break to continuing their studies despite Kimberly's pregnancy. However, against her student advisors' suggestion of taking a leave of absence an reapply next year for her graduate studies, Kimberly was determine to finish what she started.

A few hours ago while on his mission to the moon battling the remnants of the Machine Empire led by General Venjix, all Tommy could think about was Kim and the baby, hoping that this mission wouldn't take him away from his family. Getting back in the Ranger business was like riding a bike all over again, familiarizing with dealing with enemies bent on world domination.

As much as he missed the days of being back on active duty and with Venjix's threat halted at the moment, Tommy knew that there was something coming. Already finding an ally in Hayley to carry out their contingency plan, it would be a matter of time before they needed to put it to action. However, his moment of reflection was interrupted when he got the call he hoped would be put on hold until he arrived back to Boston.

"Hello? Yes this is Tommy Oliver, her husband." He replied to the person on the other end of the phone. "What?! When?! Okay, okay I got it. Please, just tell my wife I'll be there in no time. Yeah...I wouldn't miss it for the world." He didn't realize that his best friend was standing behind him as Tommy took a moment to calm down.

"Hey bro, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I need to get back to Boston right away, but my flight doesn't leave until tomorrow." Tommy said panicking. "But I can't wait I have to get there now. That was Hayley. She's at the hospital with Kim. Her...water just broke and are on at the hospital."

"Seriously?! My little sis is about to give birth?!" Jason smiled in shock but then looked at their other fellow Red Rangers. "Well since this is an emergency bro, you're lucky you have friends in high places. Don't worry Tommy we'll make sure you get back to Boston to see the birth the your baby. We fellow Reds have each other's backs."

 **14 Hours Later**

 **Massachusetts General Hospital**

 **Boston, MA**

Jason's statement about "having friends in high places" paid off in Tommy's favor. The phone call from Hayley about Kimberly going into labor was all he needed and his best friend was right about their fellow Red Rangers having each others' backs in the Ranger family. Calling in an honorable and making sure the father-to-be wouldn't miss out on the birth of his child, they manage to get Tommy back to Boston and to Massachusetts General Hospital in no time.

A lot can change within twenty-four hours: yesterday he was travelled halfway across the country and headed up into space to prevent General Venjix and his forces from invading the Earth. Fourteen hours later, he is in the hospital alongside his beloved wife in the maternity ward after Kimberly went into labor. It was surreal that one day he gets pulled out of semi-retirement to fight the forces of evil and the next he and Kimberly are about to embark on a new chapter: parenthood.

However, for fourteen hours the time passed by slowly and the news about Kimberly going into labor brought an entourage of friends, Tommy's parents and their extended Ranger family waiting on news of the newest edition of the Oliver family. As the time passed, all Kimberly wanted was to hear Tommy talk about anything to distract her from the labor pains she was experiencing. It didn't matter what they talked about whether it be about Tommy's recent mission with the other Red Rangers to the moon, or their plans to move back west and implement putting their "special project" in the works or their family's future.

"It's almost time to finally meet our baby." Tommy said sitting in his chair next to his wife's bed and grasping her hand. "Can you believe it? We're about to become parents."

"Yeah, this is surreal and I'm feeling a mixture of things right now besides the labor pains." She smiled grumbling due to the prolong waiting. "Are you nervous?"

"Most definitely and you're not the only one feeling the anxiety and excitement. I know it's your first pregnancy and we were told by the OB/GYN and also from the birthing classes we took that first time pregnancies can go overdue and take hours, Beautiful. I can't believe how much can change during a 24 hour period. One minute I get pulled out of semi-retirement from Ranger duty and a couple hours later I'm about become a father."

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." She confessed, as he heard the fear in her voice. "Sometimes I worry that our other life can catch up to us and our baby will be an open target. It was why we started our "special project" just in case stuff like this comes back. This pregnancy came so sudden but this isn't something I wouldn't trade for the world because we created this child out of love. We know that we will risk our lives to keep this child safe, but I just hope we're there to see our baby grow up."

"Hey, hey, calm down Beautiful." He said, soothing her and trying to ease her anxieties. "That is not going to happen, not while we're breathing." Tommy took her face between his hands when she to interrupt him. "We've risked our lives in the past and we'll do the same now for our child. We are going to see our baby grow up and see them take their first steps, say their first words and become a remarkable child we raised. If anyone dares threaten our kid then they'll wish they have never cross paths with us because we'll make them regret it. It's you and me in this together on this one: our family, our legacy."

"You always know how to make things right." Kimberly smiled at Tommy's forcefulness letting some of the pain ebbed away. "You're going to be a wonderful father Tommy, but you're already a wonderful husband. It's you and me in this...always and forever."

Finally, after fourteen hours of labor in the early morning of June 3rd, 2002 the nurse declared that Kimberly was fully dilated and called the doctor. Tommy climbed onto the bed behind Kimberly to give her support as she pushed. As the doctor instructed Kimberly to push, she felt the contractions coming less than a minute apart as she cried out, pushing down with all her might. Unfortunately, Tommy felt his fingers being crushed as his wife held his hand tighter, baring the pain hoping it will be over.

"That's it, I can see the head crowning. Just one more push should do the trick." The doctor replied as Kimberly nodded a few minutes later and gave her final pushes. After the final push, she felt the head slip out, and the rest coming out easier. A loud cry filled the room as the baby drew its first breath as Kimberly slumped back tiredly into Tommy's chest. She looked at Tommy as the two smiled at each other and turned to the doctor.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced smiling at the couple.

"A daughter?! Did you hear that Kim, we have a beautiful baby girl." Tommy smiled giving her a kiss on the head. "You were absolutely amazing."

"She's definitely going to be a daddy's little girl, our little princess." Kimberly muttered as the doctor asked Tommy to come cut the umbilical cord and the nurses came to assist Kimberly with the after birth. Once the cord was cut, the baby was cleaned and weighed coming in at 7lbs and 6oz. Once the baby was dressed and wrapped in a blanket, the doctor handed the baby to Tommy who was instantly mesmerized by the precious bundle in his arms. He gently passed the baby girl to her mother as the couple had tears of joy in their eyes while the doctors and nurses gave the new family a moment to themselves.

"I can't believe we actually did this. We created the most precious little girl anyone could imagine." Tommy smiled stroking his daughter's head. "I don't know how to thank you for this wonderful gift."

"You don't have to thank me for anything Handsome. Our family is now whole." Kimberly breathed. "What are we going to name her? We haven't discussed much about names."

"How about Amelia? I heard that the name means defender." Tommy suggested while she smiled, liking the name.

"The name suits her since she is our little defender." Kim added. "How about Hope for her middle name? She inspires the hope for our family's future and for us."

"I absolutely love it. She is our hope in all aspects of our relationship and our lives. It's because of her we're here together and we're living the life we've always imagined since the first time we fell in love. I wouldn't be the man that I am without the two girls who mean the world to me." Shortly after, the nurses came in with the birth certificate forms to fill out which has already been signed by the doctor, except for the name.

"Welcome to the family, Amelia Hope Oliver." Tommy smiled filling out the name he and his wife agreed on. He followed the nurse out of the room after filling out the forms and headed out to the waiting room to share the news of the birth of him and Kimberly's new daughter: Amelia Hope Oliver.

 **January 13, 2003**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"You absolutely need to hang this on the wall." Kimberly replied as she opened up another box of their things to unpack. She smiled puling out Tommy's PhD he received in Palaeontology last month after completing his graduate studies at MIT. After all of Tommy's hard work and long nights of studying despite being a husband and father it all paid off for him. "It's not everyday that Amelia and I has a doctor for a daddy and husband."

"Okay if you're going to show off my PhD you best as well show off your graduate's diploma from Bridgewater State University." Tommy replied until their little moment was interrupted by the cries of their seven month old daughter. Tommy was in full dad mode as he picked up his little girl from the playpen and went to the kitchen to prepare her bottle and feed her. "So, have you heard anymore news about the teaching position at Reefside High School?"

"Yeah I got news that I'm replacing the current history teacher at Reefside High once the school year ends. I begin in the fall, probably around the same time you get back from your internship with Anton Mercer." Kimberly replied. "Still I can't believe I'm going to be working alongside my husband during the new school year."

"Well we got a daughter to support now don't we Beautiful?" Tommy replied. "Hey we survived graduate school despite the long nights of studying and irregular sleep schedules because of our little princess? Now we can focus on our family and getting on special project running. Still I can't believe you'll willing to go all in on this given our history as Rangers."

The start of the new year gave Tommy and Kimberly the opportunity to get their family settled in Reefside after the couple moved with their daughter back to their home state of California. They bought a house in Reefside and had spent the last few days unpacking from the big move. It also surprised Kimberly that Tommy decided to pursue a teaching career as well by accepting a teaching job at Reefside High School at the start of the new school year in September once he finished his internship.

"After what happened with General Venjix and the Machine Empire I understand why you want to do this." Kimberly reassured him. "It's apart of us, being Power Rangers and Hayley is on board with getting this up and rolling if load and behold another evil minion decides to make their presence known. I know the risk and I'll with you on this not only to keep the Earth safe, but Amelia as well because she is what matters."

"I know and this is going to be another chapter in our lives." Tommy put Amelia down in her playpen after he finished giving her bottle while Kimberly continued to unpack more of their boxes.

He walked over to the jukebox that was in the corner of the living room and plugged it in. It was one of the rare times he impulsively bought something he wanted and Kimberly willingly bought it for him as a Christmas present. After all, she recalled the times she used to come over to Tommy's house and hear his parents' playing vinyl records on their old turntable. He pressed a button on the jukebox and it started playing Sam Cooke's 1962 "Bring It On Home to Me" while Kimberly smiled.

"Is it just me or is Dr. Oliver trying to set the mood again?" She teased him while he playfully extended his hand out offering a dance to which she accepted. Amelia was busy in her playpen amusing herself with her toys but her tiny eyes were drawn to her parents who were slow dancing in the living room. "You know Amelia will probably memorize the entire setlist of this jukebox once she's in high school."

"Well our little girl will know just how much her mommy and daddy love their vinyl records." He smiled as they danced. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with my two favorite girls before my internship ends. It only gives us about two months together before I leave on my dig in March."

"But you've worked hard on your PhD and you can learn a lot from Anton Mercer." Kimberly reassured him. "All your hard work paid off Tommy and you deserve to go on this once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm your wife and I will always support your dreams, just like you supported mine a long time ago."

"I wouldn't have survived graduate school without you and Hayley's support." Tommy said. "But four months is going to be a long time away from my girls."

"We survived a twenty-five mile commute between Boston and Bridgewater during graduate school. We been married for almost a year now and on top of that we are raising a seven month old daughter together. We can survive your four month internship and me and your daughter will be here waiting at home for you."

"You always have your way with words and I know my girls will be waiting at home for me." Tommy replied. "And I know you'll handle things here while I'm gone."

Tommy was thrilled when he was selected for an internship to join the prestigious palaeontologist Dr. Anton Mercer on a dig somewhere in the Pacific. He met him through Hayley during his studies at MIT and Anton took it upon himself to take Tommy under his wing respecting the young man for his bright mind. It surprised Anton to discover that Tommy was married and that during his graduate studies had a newborn daughter.

As much as he wanted the young man as an intern for his dig, Anton understood Tommy's hesitation of whether or not to accept the internship. After all, he sympathizes with the young husband and father as he too had a teenage son he didn't want to leave behind. However, it was Kimberly who convinced him not to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity and reassured him that she and their daughter will be waiting for him.

It was what he loved about Kimberly so much and it was the love and support she gave him to pursue a four month opportunity. Although he needed to get his family settled in Reefside before the start of his internship, Tommy entrusted that Hayley and Kimberly would take care of things while he was away. More specifically, he entrusted the two women to get to work on constructing the lab in the basement knowing that the time will come to put it to use.

Unbeknownst to them, the couple didn't realize that the next few months was going to set up a collision course they weren't expecting. It was funny how fate and destiny worked in mysterious ways that Tommy's contingency plans of establishing his own Ranger base along with his internship coinciding with a shadow war about to surface out in the open. Unfortunately for him, both his personal life and Ranger alongside those around him will be heading towards an adventure full of mayhem and chaos.

 **July 3, 2003**

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

Life has treated him good, Tommy Oliver thought as his internship with Anton Mercer was coming to a close. For most of the part, his time with Anton had been a success and he promised to thank his wife for convincing him to go on this once in a lifetime opportunity. Very recently, he, Anton and Anton's other intern, Terrence "Smitty" Smith discovered several rocks that Tommy could feel a strange power emanating from them. There were three in all: red, blue and yellow.

He talked with Anton, who informed him that he and Smith were working on something to do with those rocks and had Tommy keep them for an undetermined amount of time. The internship was hard work, but Tommy felt it was beneficial for his quest once he returned home. He missed his girls definitely for the last four months and constantly talked to Kimberly and Amelia everyday. He was grateful to Anton who gave Tommy three days off to visit Reefside last month in order for the young father to let him celebrate Amelia's first birthday.

Tommy's brief return home last month gave him the opportunity to get an update from Kimberly and Hayley about the construction of the lab. Using the specifications from the Power Chamber he got from Billy years ago, the two informed Tommy everything will be complete once he came home. Kimberly informed her husband that she introduced Hayley to their circle of friends in their extended Power Ranger family.

The last four months on his internship, Tommy felt a sense that he, Anton and Terrence along with their excavation team were being observed. For reasons unknown, Tommy felt that there was more than just the strange colored rocks they found and that the island was hiding something else. Anton and Terrence reassured Tommy that there was no else on the island beside them and the excavation team.

On the contrary, Tommy's curiosity got the better of him when he took a few members of the excavation team and travelled to the other side of the island Anton and Terrence haven't excavated and found that the ground was scattered. It was as if someone dug up something noticing the drag marks on the ground. However, he found an object similar to the rocks they discovered and discreetly pocketed it. Unfortunately, his suspicions about them not being alone on the island came true when Tommy turned around and found members of the excavation mysteriously dead on the ground, killed in cold blood. Someone was on the island and wanted to make sure they didn't get off.

 **On the other side of the island**

The shadowy observers spotted the campsite of Anton Mercer's expedition team with two pillars of The Emissary, Dalia and Balor leading the charge. Their army was almost complete but they needed the last pillar to reawaken, but the island they were on held the key to their future: a strange ceramic container similar to the one that brought the rejuvenation of the each pillar of The Emissary. However, this one was a special case for this container had one sole purpose. All they needed was the substance to power it.

Unfortunately, The Emissary ran into a minor problem in the form of an excavation team who was conducting research on the source of power emanating on the island. They knew about the rocks these explorers found but to their dismay discovered the conduit that was suppose to charge up the container was missing. For The Emissary's latest discovery to properly work, it required the proper conduit and those explorers unwillingly unearth their potential commodity.

The Emissary observed Anton Mercer and his team for weeks studying their daily routines and patterns. They felt the presence of one of their own within the excavation team although he was currently living another lifespan. However, one of the scouts reported to Dalia and Balor that one of Anton's interns was spotted by the dig site they found the container. The moment the two pillars laid eyes on Tommy, they were shocked beyond belief and memories in their previous lives of their battles with Tommy and the other Power Rangers emerged, causing ire and years of resentment to reawaken.

"How is it even possible?! Why in the world is he here?!" Balor suddenly questioned. "He's going to be a major obstacle in The Emissary's plan like he was in the past!"

"Same goes with that excavation team he is with!" Dalia said. "They already disturbed this island's power source but the problem is it's in their hands!"

"But they aren't aware of the potential that power source can unleash if not handled with caution. That stupid pathetic former Ranger may potentially have the conduit needed to charge up the container. It's already enough in the past he and his allies have foiled our former masters' plans."

"That was then, this is now and this time we'll make sure we silence them for good." She said as she nodded giving orders to their brigade. "It seems our little explorers are playing with some powerful forces they can't contend with. We could use this to cover our tracks."

"And soon our last pillar will return to the fold and we will have control of the Scarlet Sovereign." Balor said smiling wickedly.

"That we are right about. We serve life and power itself...we live to serve our sovereign as well." She smirked. They dispatched their forces to take out anyone who posed as an obstacle to their plans and within moments the entire island turned into a free for all battle royal that was signified by an explosion that rattled the island.


	6. Guardian Angels

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here's chapter 6 which will include Tommy's rescue by an unexpected ally from the aftermath of the island explosion, homecoming back to Reefside and a prelude to another new adventure.)**

 **Chapter 6: Guardian Angels**

 **Moments Later...**

 **The Pacific Ocean**

The explosion was so loud it rattled Tommy Oliver's hearing and immediately he felt the ground lowering. It was like an action packed battle scene from a movie that in a matter of minutes the island looked like a bloody warzone. He couldn't make sense of the chaos and madness happening around him from the seeing the bodies of members of the excavation team or if he was dreaming he must have seen what he believed looked like dark clothed armed ninjas on the island.

Making his way back to the campsite, he stumbled upon another battlefield come to life thanks to a major mishap in their research. The Tyrannodrones that he, Anton, and Smitty were so invested in were now chasing him. The excavation team was completely wiped out and he wasn't sure what happened to Anton and Smitty.

There was only one option left as Tommy viewed it; grabbed the coloured rocks and get the hell off the island and somehow hope and pray for a miracle to get him back to his family back home. Running through the jungle, it was a free for all and he found himself being pursue by the Tyrannodrones or the mysterious ninjas responsible for massacring the excavation team.

As Tommy made the one final leap off the island into the ocean with the rocks, the last thing he thought was, "If I have to die trying to get back home, someone promise me they'll keep Kimberly and Amelia safe because this isn't the end."

Unbeknownst to just the rocks Tommy escaped with, he was carrying a critical item that was the epitome for the mayhem that nearly cost Tommy his life.

 **July 3, 2003**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

 **"We interrupt your daily programming for breaking news,"** the newscaster said. **"Approximately 15 minutes ago, the island renowned scientist Anton Mercer has been working on for the last four months was destroyed in an explosion."**

Hayley was watching the news report and felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up. She was in disbelief but the minute Kimberly entered the room with Amelia she felt a strange and familiar sensation overwhelm her. The dormant Ninjetti powers and her animal spirit of the crane cried out in distress feeling that her falcon was in trouble.

The cries of her animal spirit calling out to her mate was making Kimberly feeling lightheaded as Hayley saw the distress all over the young mother. Amelia started crying as if she can sense Tommy is in danger while Hayley tended to both mother and daughter as the caws of the falcon inside Kimberly's head continued.

"Hayley!" Kimberly shouted. "Is it true what they're saying about the island?! Is Tommy in trouble?!"

"Come on Kim take it easy and breathe in and out very gently." Hayley replied attempting to calm the hysterical wife. "You need to relax for Amelia's sake."

"I can hear my animal spirit the crane calling out to the falcon. It's as if it's trying to reach out to Tommy." she said as newscaster resumed her report.

 **"According to initial reports, there was a spontaneous explosion, followed by an explosion in the lab, which destroyed both the lab and the island."** the anchor reported. **"There have been casualty reports of the excavation team who were also on the island at the time. However, there hasn't been any updates in the whereabouts of scientist Anton Mercer and his two interns, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver and Terrence "Smitty" Smith and it is unclear if there are any survivors. We will continue to keep you posted on the latest updates of this developing story."**

The expression on Kimberly's face was one of shock and disbelief. Last month Anton gave him three days off during his internship to briefly come home to celebrate Amelia's first birthday and thirty days later, a mysterious explosion occurs. She had this strong gut feeling something was suspicious.

"So there's a fifty-fifty chance Tommy didn't make it off the island because of the explosion?" Hayley said in shock. "That's bullshit and we know it."

"I know but Tommy is a survivor. He'll go through hellfire and brimstone just to make home to me and Amelia." Kim said. "Mercer is not one to make mistakes and I've met the man several times before Tommy left for his internship. My heart tells me he's still alive because I can feel him. However, this thing seems a bit off."

"Hey listen to me Kim, your falcon is going to come home you got to have hope," Hayley reassured her. "That man loves you and Amelia too much not to leave you alone."

"Still, I may have this dormant Ninjetti power inside of me but what can it do?" Kimberly questioned worriedly. "I just wish I can help him somehow."

Unbeknownst to Hayley, Kimberly and baby Amelia, there was a silent guardian who was watching everything inside the Oliver house transpire. However, he wasn't alone as he was accompanied by two of his fellow Garrison. The influx of Kimberly's Ninjetti powers alerted them to the Oliver house and they can sense the falcon's distress.

"You were right Aria, it was the crane and she's calling out to the falcon." Quinn said. "You can sense the falcon's distress can you?"

"Indeed that is true Quinn." Aria said looking at her allies. "The crane's powers are magnifying due to her connection with the falcon. It's our job to fulfill our promise..."

 **100 miles off the coast, about 45 minutes later...**

Tommy's hope for survival was fading minute by minute. The second he hit the water after the island exploded, he was concerned about be left a vulnerable target to the creatures that inhabited the ocean. His only lifeline for survival rested on an emergency inflatable life raft he found drifting in the middle of the ocean and summoning he reserved strength boarded it and laid in there.

It was as if the life raft was a godsend miracle by some work of divine intervention, but Tommy didn't know how long he was drifting in the middle of the ocean. He was tired, injured and he wasn't sure about Anton and Smitty's fates. Hope was dying was the second and Tommy's biggest regret is breaking his promise to his two girls.

Feeling the last of his strength slipping away from him, Tommy's last thoughts were about his wife and his baby girl. More than ever, all he wanted was to see Kimberly and Amelia's face one last time, but somehow fate had other plans for him. He caught a glimpse of the mysterious ninjas he encountered on his escape closing in on his location and Tommy felt his luck couldn't get any worst. What he didn't expect was to hear the sounds of a volley of arrows flying through the air striking down the foes who posed a threat to Tommy's life.

He was hearing the splashing sounds of bodies dropping into the ocean and then 20 feet to his right, Tommy gasped seeing a cargo ship that saved his life. In an instant, a cargo net came down and swooped Tommy along with the black box he held onto dear life out of the depths of the ocean. After that, Tommy's world went black when he heard the sound of a familiar acquaintance.

"Don't worry Tommy boy, you're in good hands I guarantee you." the voice said as he passed out.

 **Inside the cargo ship, about 1 hour later...**

When Tommy regained consciousness, he awakened with a massive headache and with the feeling that a cement brick dropped on top of him. He vaguely heard voices and had absolutely no idea who they belonged to. He wanted to get out of bed and find out who was the owner of the cargo ship, but his head hurt that he willed himself to stay where he was. That was when the door opened and he saw someone he recognized...with a few individuals he didn't know.

"Wow, after almost two years of wondering where in god's name you disappeared, you're here again." Tommy said utterly surprised. "I'm guessing this is your cargo ship?"

"You could say that or you can say that the ship is owned by a few close friends of mine," Quinn said. "How are you feeling kid? Does anything hurt?"

"I've got a massive, massive headache and I feel like I'm about to throw up." Tommy said. "It feels like a giant cinder block dropped on me."

"Well it's not everyday one survives an island explosion and a battle royal just to make it out in one piece." Quinn's friend said as she brought a bucket over to let Tommy vomit to relieve the nausea. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Aria and you must be Tommy Oliver? Quinn used to brag about his former students, especially you."

"Really now did he?" Tommy asked. "Did he tell you that he used to be my camp counsellor when I was a kid? Plus he has this habit of spontaneously appearing and disappearing from my life. He used to own a dojo in Phoenix until he decided to up and leave one day after Kim and I graduated."

"Unfortunately, he does have that habit but don't hold it against him." Aria reassured him. "You and your friend may have felt hurt by him for abandoning you but he felt you guys needed your independence. Besides, Quinn does a soft spot for...his pupils."

"I figured he still does, despite everything that has happened." Tommy said, as Aria nodded. "I guess...I owe him for saving my life. I bet you being here has to do with all your weird activities you kept from Kim and me after all these years?"

"Kid I wish somehow the shit I got myself into didn't involve people I have grown fond of." Quinn said catching Tommy's attention. "Whatever is in that box you had a death grip on, hold onto it. Whatever business you and your buddies had on that island you were on, apparently there's a group of scumbags who too had business."

Tommy nodded absently as he just lay back and prepared for what whatever was coming next. He could tell he was in the infirmary wing of the cargo ship with all sorts of medicines and treatments lined on the shelf. He could vaguely hear the sounds of what sounded like combat training on the other decks of the ship.

"What do you remember about what happened on the island?" Quinn asked.

"Barely anything, except an explosion, saving the rocks, enduring a battle royal between a bunch of weird ninjas and some science experiments gone wrong and then almost having my life raft popped due to a barrage of arrows." Tommy replied.

After about an hour, which seemed like ten Aria finally said. "You're a lucky man, Tommy Oliver. You may have a slight concussion, you had a lot of water in you, and you got your insides busted up a bit. However, a couple day's of rest should heal you up. You'll be back in Reefside in a few hours giving the speed this ship travels and you can get in contact with your family and friends."

"So I'm all cleared and okay?" Tommy asked. "I thought I wouldn't make it back to my girls."

"Yeah, and believe it or not...I would have guessed you survived worse," Quinn commented. "Those bastards would have finished you off if the crew haven't intervened."

"Quinn you can tell him the truth. I know you were reluctant the first time after you revealed the truth to Kimberly and she ran." Aria said as Tommy was startled by the mention of his wife. Did Kim know something about Quinn while she lived in Phoenix before they got back together. "Maybe Tommy will be more understanding."

"Something tells me that this cargo ship we're on," Tommy said as he saw Aria give a nod to Quinn. "Is this the part of your life that you kept secret from us for years?"

"Kid, this part of my life was something I kept from you for the benefit it wouldn't get you hurt." Quinn explained. "You know all that crazy talk you used to hear from me back in the day about fighting in a war, well that crazy talk is about to hit the fan. It was what caused your girl to run back to Angel Grove after she left Florida and ended up in Arizona looking for you. Unfortunately, the thought of her being on the frontlines scared the crap out of her and the things she went through..."

"I know about the truth about the letter and about those guys she killed in Florida." Tommy said processing what Quinn told him. "Are you saying, that you're supposedly part of this group that is preparing for some so called war? Then somehow after what happened with my wife back in Florida seven years, you made her buy into this so called recruitment bit? What was the cost Quinn? I know about the unhinged urge that is inside of her and how bad she spent years taming that fire."

"It was why it was wise she ran at the first chance she got Quinn." Aria said. "You knew about the untamed fire inside of Kimberly. If you thought that letting her fight alongside the Garrison was the solution to tame that fire, you thought wrong and look what happened. It wasn't by coincidence Tommy Oliver ended up on that island."

Quinn then turned to Tommy and said. "You know it's a blessing she has you Tommy. These bastards that we're up against in our war want something and I couldn't risk putting your girl in harm's way. At least with you by her side, she can tame that fire burning in her."

"The ninjas on the island that killed the excavation team. Are...those the guys you and this Garrison you're in is up against?" Tommy asked.

"Apparently your little adventure on that island somehow coincided with our enemies' mission. You may have stumbled upon something they wanted to keep hidden for so many years." Quinn explained. "That box may hold the answers as our war and your new adventure will collide. Keep your girls protected because there will be some people who will come for you two. They'll tell you something...that may change things. I can't explain the whole truth to you, but at least understand where I'm coming from."

"So it wasn't coincidence and I wasn't dreaming about seeing other individuals on the island?" Tommy questioned. "I don't know what became of Anton and Smitty because everything was so chaotic. My gut tells me something is coming and I don't know if it this war you're talking about or something else, but I know I have to be ready."

"If I can part some words of advice for you Tommy before we mutually part ways?" Aria said. "From what Quinn says about you and Kimberly, never falter in your steps together. If you both stay in sync with one another and face the wars and battles ahead as one, those who oppose you won't stand a chance. Always...stay the course."

 **Eight Hours Later**

 **Reefside Shipping Yard**

 **Reefside, CA**

Once the cargo ship arrived at the shipping yard harbour and Tommy was helped off the ship, he was nearly tackled by his beloved pink crane in joyous celebration. However, she wasn't alone when she noticed Hayley Ziktor accompanied his wife.

"Hey Beautiful, easy now, I'm not quite myself just yet." Tommy said smiling giving Kimberly a hug.

"Thomas James Oliver! Don't you ever scare the shit out of me like that again." Kimberly smirked crying but tears of joy. "I thought I almost lost you for good. So even if you're not at 100 percent that will do for now. Besides, you almost nearly made me a widowed wife and mother to your little princess."

"And besides you promised you go through hellfire and brimstone just to get home to your girls Tommy." Hayley replied.

"Well that is what I did to get home to my girls." Tommy said, as he produced the black box. "All I want to do right now is go home, give my little girl a great big hug and sleep for 10 hours while relishing in being back with my pink princess. A souvenir from the island, the only thing that survived the explosion. I'm lucky to be alive and I got a few guardian angels to thank for that."

"Well since you mentioned home, let's get you back home where you belong." Hayley said. "Don't worry about Amelia we left her in the hands of some good babysitters."

"Is my Jeep where I left it?" Tommy asked.

"Why do you think Hayley and I came together?" Kimberly smirked. "My falcon is in no position to drive and thankfully your crane will be driving. Oh and FYI we got a few houseguests that decided to crash with us for a few days."

Ten minutes later, they finally reached the parking garage and Hayley would follow the couple home in her car. As they made the drive back to their house, Tommy wondered if this would be a good time to tell Kimberly the truth about his rescue. Whatever he heard from Quinn and his friends, he wondered if there was some truth to it.

"You know that guardian angel I was talking about who saved my life." Tommy said suddenly. "Apparently he's had such an impact on our lives since we first met him when we were kids at Algoma Summer Camp. I owe him my life although he tends to have this habit of coming in and spontaneously leaving without saying a word."

"Are you talking about Quinn?" Kimberly asked shockingly. "As in the same guy you sold his dojo we spent four years in Phoenix living in and took off after we graduated?"

"Is there any other guy named Quinn we know about?" Tommy slightly smirked. "And he had some help in the form of friends who he's been running with for quite sometime training to fight some so called war. It was why you came back to Angel Grove eight months after you wrote the letter. He told me...about the truth about your time in Phoenix before we got back together."

"He did now, did he? I'm guessing he filled you in about this group called the Garrison and about them recruiting young youths to fight some war for a cause?" She asked reluctantly trying not to recall the traumatic period of her life. "I ran because of the things he told me and made me do in order to be one of their soldiers for their war. I couldn't run to the frontline like that. But...whatever you're about to face, this battle I'll stand by you. I know we wanted to avoid being called back to duty, but we can't ignore duty."

"I know because it was a battle just to get off that island and I think I got a preview of things to come." Tommy said. "There are some things I heard that are uncanny to even consider. However, I know that whatever we embark on, I will do everything in my power to keep you and our daughter safe, Beautiful. You two are my world and I can't bare the thought of living without the two most important girls that I love more than life itself."

"Then I'm going to do the same thing too, fight for the two most important people I love more than life itself." Kimberly replied back. "Something is coming our way to Reefside and it's our job to prepare for what comes next on the horizon. Remember, we're the falcon and crane, The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies and we fly together as one."

 **August 23, 2003**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

After months of construction and years of planning, their contingency plan was finally complete. The new lab that Tommy and his friends have been working on. Ever since his near brush with death from the island explosion and the abrupt reunion with Quinn and his so called group of fighters, Tommy's sixth sense or the Ranger intuition told them that they needed to prepare and his friends were constant support for him, Kimberly and Amelia.

During the next month and a half, Tommy and Kimberly along with the help of Billy and Hayley and the rest of their friends worked continuously to finish the lab. They needed to be alert and aware if trouble came, so this time they were ready and not caught off guard.

It was the matter of expecting what was heading their way to Reefside, but the Quinn situation was something Tommy and Kimberly kept to themselves for now. The couple agreed to wait for the proper time to tell them about their little secret they kept all these years from their closet friends, unless there was truth behind Quinn's claims. To Tommy and Kimberly's surprise, there was no hiding the truth from Jason about the day of Tommy's rescue and at least found a confidant in their best friend and brother.

"And the passwords and codes are set. No one gets in without knowing it." Billy said as he added the final pages to the emergency manual he wrote up for them. "You two are lucky that I found out about your little contingency plan. Hayley filled me in about the notebooks and design plans you guys kept since Boston."

"Of course it was a blessing for Billy to speed up the process," Hayley said. "So everything is planned in motion."

"This is still surreal bro," Jason commented looking at the lab. "Can't believe you two actually did it? Built your very own lab underneath your house."

"Yeah and this redefines the definition of baby proofing your place for Amelia," Rocky slightly chuckled as Aisha playfully smacked his arm.

"Well we probably had that in mind Rocky when we came up with the plan," Tommy said. "So with one task completed, Kim and I can focus on doing the other thing. Prep up for our new jobs next week with the teachers conferences before the start of the school year in a week."

"Tommy's right. Just because we built this lab we also have another job and that's raising our daughter to financially support our family." Kimberly said. "Still, we're still trying to process the fact that Tommy and I decided to pull a Miss Appleby and get into the teaching profession."

"Could agree with you on that one Kim," Kat replied. "It's a far step away from karate and gymnastics, but knowing your daughter she'll probably follow mommy and daddy's footsteps. I know Jason is waiting to get Henry interested in karate."

"You can bet on that one," Tommy said as he looked at Kimberly and then turned to Jason. "Ever since the island, I can't shake the feeling that something is coming our way to Reefside and we need to get ready. I may have an idea of what to expect and it's time you guys get filled in about a part of our lives Kim and I have kept secretive."

"What do you have to hide from us?" Billy asked.

"Something about our past we didn't tell you and believe us it's quite a story." Kimberly said. "You're our best friends and we don't keep secrets from one another but there are some things you don't about. It goes back to the incident in Florida, the letter, the day Tommy was rescued from the island. Everything you know isn't what it is."


	7. Back On Duty

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here's chapter 7 which will include Tommy and Kimberly revealing about their past with Quinn, the introduction of the Dino Thunder Team, Tommy and Kimberly's return to duty, and an unforeseen foe's suspicious activity raises eyebrows.)**

 **Chapter 7: Back on Duty**

 **August 23, 2003**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

The weekend dinners at Tommy and Kimberly's place was becoming a customary event and the gang took turns every weekend to cook. Rocky and Adam did the honors by cooking some barbecue steaks while Aisha and Tanya worked on getting the salads and sides prepared. Jason and Kat brought their son, Henry Thomas Scott with them and the toddler was roughly close to the same age as Tommy and Kim's daughter Amelia. Unfortunately, Henry was the complete opposite of Amelia according to his parents as he was going through the shy phase, not willing to participate in play groups with other toddlers his age unlike Amelia who was a socially active little one year old in daycare.

"There goes my little boy again following daddy around. Henry is like a little duckling always playing shadow with Jason," Kat sighed smiling looking at Henry trotting away from Amelia to follow Jason.

"Don't think much about it Kat." Kimberly reassured her. "I've known my big brother since we were in diapers. Jason used to be the same way too back in daycare, not wanting to play with the other kids. Henry's going to grow out of it and I bet you he and Amelia will be the best of friends."

"Oh come on buddy, go play with Amy now will you?" Jason attempted to gently push his son towards his niece playing in her sandbox. However, Henry wasn't having any of it and stood his ground. "Buddy, you got to learn how to play with other kids...you can start with Amelia. I'll give you some candy."

"Really bro you're going to bribe your own son to play with my little girl?" Tommy said jokingly. "Your boy is almost a year old and just started learning how to walk. Plus bribing Henry with candy won't get you any points when your son is teething right now."

"Hey mommies and daddies over there." Trini called to the two couples. "If you guys are done comparing parenting notes, I believe our black frog and red ape are done cooking dinner for us and the table is set."

As the entire group settled in and began to dig in trading stories about their summer, Zack decide to speak up. "So Tommy, Kim...you said that there were some things you wanted to share with us. Things about your pasts you never told anyone about and how it somehow tied with other events that occurred years ago."

Tommy looked at his wife and took the lead to begin, "To begin, the only person who knows this besides me and Kim is Jason, and in some sense Kat. My history with Kim goes back further than the first time I moved to Angel Grove. We actually first met when we were eleven years old at a summer camp in Phoenix."

"Yeah it was during the summer I stayed in Arizona with my Uncle Steve and his family when my parents' marriage fell apart." Kimberly added.

"You're meaning to tell us that you two have known each other before Tommy moved to Angel Grove?" Justin asked. "That's pretty interesting."

"That's only half the story." Tommy addressed Justin and then turned back to the others. "Both of us signed up for the same karate class at the camp that was being run by one of our camp counsellors named Quinn. For some reason, our sparring sessions in class felt more like combat training and it was the same kids everyday showing up. Kim and I were the youngest kids in the class, but the toughest and fiercest students trained by Quinn."

"Okay this guy sounds like he was trying to run like an underground fighting club inside the summer camp." Rocky said sounding concern.

"Because usually our sparring matches ended up being free for all combat training." Kimberly said sighing deeply. "I should know because I used to have a knack for being brutal and violent during sparring matches. Yeah, it's hard for you guys to imagine me, sweet and innocent Kimberly who had it in me to take down a guy nearly twice her size. I almost...nearly choked one guy out to death one day during a match that I scared the shit out of the sensei and the other campers. Quinn had to pry me off to stop."

"It wasn't the first time Kim had this untamed fire inside of her. I saw it first hand when I was a kid and then Kat saw it that night in Florida which is where the next part of our story resumes." Tommy continued taking a hold of Kim's hand. "I learned the truth about the letter and believe me, it was something you guys wouldn't imagine ever thinking would happen."

"And trust me guys, once you know the truth about the letter you'll understand why I did what I did back then." Kim said. "I just want you all to know that the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you all back in the day."

The two then proceed to tell the others about the truth about what happened in Florida including the night Kimberly first took the life of the guys who attacked her and Kat outside the nightclub. Then they hear about Kim's resignation from the Pan Global Games and her disownment by her family because they couldn't live with the truth of what Kimberly did. Then she talks about the eight months she spent in Phoenix living at Quinn's dojo and Tommy and the others learn first hand what brought upon the sudden change in her when she briefly returned during the Maligore crisis.

Tommy and the others find out why Kimberly fled from Phoenix once she started hearing from Quinn about tales of a secret group of fighters called The Garrison and their recruitment and preparation to fight an "upcoming war." It was enough to scare her off and think these people were out of their minds that she chose a life with Tommy over a life of violence and war.

The two continue to proceed to talk about their time at ASU, then going to MIT and Bridgewater State University including how they survived a twenty five mile relationship during graduate school along with their subsequent marriage and Amelia's birth, meeting Hayley and graduating from both Bridgewater State and MIT. They then talk about Tommy being selected to go on the dig with Anton, leading up to the explosion almost two months ago and the subsequent rescue by Quinn and his friends.

"And you're okay on accepting all the stuff that has happened to us?" Billy asked Hayley. "Especially hearing accounts about these two's relationship we never knew about."

"I couldn't say no if I tried," Hayley said. "Your mentor Zordon saw something special in all of you, especially with these two. I was transfixed by all of this and I wanted to be able to fight for the side of good, but they wanted to do it their way. I got filled in about their time in Phoenix and hearing tales about this Quinn guy."

"No offense Tommy, Kim but this Quinn guy you mentioned sounds like a douchebag," Justin commented as the others couldn't help but slightly chuckled. "I mean this guy practically was a constant presence in your lives since you were kids. Then he does the whole disappearing gig after you two graduated from ASU."

"Believe me when I decided to follow Kim to ASU I was reluctant to get close to Quinn after he suddenly left the first time before I came to Angel Grove." Tommy said as he took some more salad. "However, over time we grew close to him although he had that tendency to keep secrets from us. One of them being this Garrison."

"I knew of Tommy's reluctance to accept Quinn's presence in our lives due to those abandonment issues." Kimberly added. "For him, he was like a parental figure despite him being a couple years older than us. When he left that day after our graduation from ASU, part of us felt letdown again that he do that, but then maybe..."

"You think it was his way of giving you two your independence?" Aisha questioned finishing their thought.

"We never thought much about it but then when I saw Quinn again almost two months ago." Tommy said. "He said he was glad Kim failed on recruiting me to join The Garrison and that Kim made the right choice to walk away. He still believes that there is a war coming and that this war he's fighting will somehow involve us."

"And what do you believe?" Jason asked the couple. "Do you think there is some truth to anything Quinn says?"

"We're talking about a guy we've known since our childhood who strongly believes a war is coming." Kimberly said. "If there is some truth to what he says, then we're going to fight it, but we fight it on our terms, not Quinn's. I spent months trying to tame this feeling inside of me and I rather fight on my terms than risk those I love."

 **October 13, 2003**

 **Mesogog's Island Fortress**

This is one of those rare times where Kimberly found herself being the one to save her white knight, even if it meant going straight into the lion's den. However, this is Tommy Oliver, her husband and the man who is also the father of her daughter Amelia. He was always the one coming to rescue her and save the day, and it was her turn to repay the favor to the man she loves with all her heart and soul.

It didn't take long shortly after the school year started, the attacks began as Tommy predicted and with that another adventure began. Their new brigade of Power Rangers that consisted of their three high school students: Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford found their lives turned upside down once the Dino Gems bonded with them and chose them for the mantle.

For the new team of Rangers, there was a lot to process about what it meant taking the mantle. First, they dealt with finding out their science teacher and his wife were once Power Rangers and two of the most powerful Rangers in history. Second, Hayley and Kimberly gave the young team a quick Ranger History 101 from the video diary Tommy recorded and third went on the daring mission to get Dr. Tommy Oliver back from Mesogog's island fortress.

Meanwhile, it wasn't the first time Dr. Tommy Oliver found himself in the clutches of the enemy. For him, they were all the same with the same objectives for world domination and to defeat the Power Rangers. In in some cases like Mesogog, they wanted Tommy for information about the Dino Gem they found. He looked at the incased Dino Gem and notice there was a fragment locked inside that was glowing. He listened as Elsa reported to Mesogog about the Rangers' invasion as if they expected it.

"Like obedient dogs. I speak and they come." Mesogog hissed.

"I can save you some trouble. The good guys always win." Tommy replied snarling.

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be." Mesogog snapped and gave the orders to Elsa, Zeltrax and his minions to attack. It didn't take too long before chaos ensued when The Dino Rangers showed up, but to his shock realized Kimberly came. This was a huge risk for her to take despite no longer being a Power Ranger as she rushed over to unstrap Tommy from the chair in the room he was being held.

"You shouldn't be here Kim." He insisted as he embraced her. "I couldn't risk if anything happened to you."

"And I wasn't going to lose you again." she whispered. "Besides, it is my turn this time to repay the favor." Just then they were soon joined by the rest of their students.

"You got one hardcore wife there Dr. O," Connor said.

"And we saw the video diary by the way. Mrs. Oliver filled us in." Kira replied.

"We know that you and Mrs. Oliver were Power Rangers." Ethan added.

"We were Ethan, but not anymore." Tommy corrected looking at stone on the table. It also got Kimberly's attention as the stones started glowing both black and pink. Another round with Mesogog and soon broke out as the couple and the team contacted Hayley to find them an exit.

Tommy watched as Kimberly fought Elsa while he was battling Mesogog. He witness Elsa being caught offguard by Kimberly's offensive strikes and startled by the fighting skills of a mere human. Tommy noticed that untamed fire rising in Kimberly, the one with intensity and ferociousness blended as one as the glow of the stones increased, in particular the pink one. The urge of violence and brutality was building inside his wife as if she was looking to end Elsa right there and now.

However, Kimberly manage to restrain herself once she ran to the stone only to discover it was only half a gem, but it was glowing. Tommy came over and saw the half pink gem in Kimberly's hand as he ran to the black stone and grabbed it. The next stunt Tommy was about to pull ended up changing the tide of the battle and setting the stage for things to come.

 **Later that Night**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

To say it was never too old for them to be called back to line of duty was an understand, well not in Tommy's case. It was a relief he managed to get the gem away from Mesogog, but now the Black Dino Gem bonded to him now. Tommy Oliver can now call himself the multicolored Power Ranger as he took the mantle of the Black Dino Ranger, much to the amusement and shock of his team, Kimberly and Hayley.

"Wait till Zack and Adam have a field day with you," Kimberly shook her head, processing the fact that her husband once again is back on duty. "A fourth color? All you need is one more color to add to your collection and then you got yourself a hand."

"She has a point there Tommy. Your friends back in Angel are definitely going to have a field day." Hayley said.

"Yeah I can just imagine all their faces," Tommy replied, with a heartedly laugh. "Zack is going to laugh his ass off hearing this. Adam, well he doesn't have any excuses since I held the Green power first before he became the Green Zeo and then the Green Turbo Ranger. I'm not going to imagine Jason's reaction to the news I'm once again in the suit and yes, I'm going to let the others know what is going on."

"With Mesogog causing trouble in Reefside, our friends deserve to know what we're getting ourselves into." Kimberly said. "Right now he's an immediate threat that we can't take lightly. Knowing him, he's probably regrouping and with Tommy back on the team, at least it doubles our chances."

"Speaking of which, anyone want to explain about the other souvenir we brought back with us?" Ethan asked, referring to the half pink stone Kimberly retrieved earlier. For reasons she couldn't explain, it reacted to her and during her fight with Elsa, she felt that unhinge feeling inside of her. "It does resemble a Dino Gem."

"But it's only half a gem but why would it still react to Mrs. Oliver?" Kira questioned. "Why was this one split and where's the other half?"

"Based on the initial analysis of the gem fragment it's highly active." Hayley explained addressing the group. "I tested it's properties along with the power signatures of the rest of your gems to confirm that it is an official Dino Gem. However, with only half of it, the power signature is equally matched to the rest of your Dino Gems. However, this fragment contains other power signatures, some that are not detected in the other gems."

"Are you saying even with half of a Dino Gem, the power signature is equally matched with ours?" Tommy asked, drawing curious looks from Kimberly, Hayley and the rest of the team. Thinking back to the incident leading up to the island explosion, Tommy explained to the group he went venturing with the excavation team and stumbled upon an undisclosed site they didn't explore. Going to his safe, he inputted the code and opened it to pull out a container to reveal the contents. "I think this should explain things."

"Okay if the syncing glow doesn't make it obvious," Connor replied as the group discovered the contents of the container which is other half of the Pink Dino Gem. "As Kira pointed out why was this gem split in half?"

"I don't know but apparently there was a lot I didn't disclose to you guys about the day of the island explosion." Tommy explained. "I found this on the island and I didn't know it was a Dino Gem but something told me to hold onto it. I think there was something else buried on the island along with the gems but the site where I found the Pink Dino Gem fragment was disturbed. Whoever was observing us on the island at the time knew our routines and schedules and probably set up the explosion to cover their tracks. They...must have thought we would stumble upon their plot."

"Do you think something was dug up the day of the explosion?" Kimberly replied watching as the two fragments of the Pink Dino Gem forged together restoring it whole. It continued to glow and there was some hesitation on Kim's part to take it, knowing that the gem chose who to bond with. "Something tells me there is more to that gem."

"The power signature on the Pink Dino Gem just doubled now it's whole again." Hayley reported. "And it's no surprise who it chose...all you have to do Kim is seal the deal."

"It's your choice and your choice alone, Beautiful." Tommy assured sensing Kim's hesitation. She saw the power morpher on the table and a decision to make. "I know Amelia is on your mind and you want to be a good mother to our daughter. I also want to be a good father to our little girl and I know the risk of being a Ranger again now that we have a child. Knowing that if you let that gem bond with your DNA, then you know what to expect next. The Pink Dino Gem is a mystery but if Mesogog is hellbent on getting our gems, he'll do everything in his power to take them from us, including the Pink Dino Gem. We're not going to pressure you Kim and you have our support."

"Yeah there are a lot of factors to weigh in and I know who the pink gem is choosing. There are still a lot of things we still need to analyze about the Pink Dino Gem but the fact remains it's still a Dino Gem and Mesogog and his goons are coming for it." Kimberly said nodding her head making her choice. Taking the fully whole Pink Dino Gem in her hand, the gem bonded with her DNA as she placed it in her morpher and attached it on her wrist. She felt the power transfer course through her body familiarizing herself after eight years since she was last on duty. "Which is why I made my choice and I'm not letting you guys and especially my husband head to the frontlines alone."

"So I guess I'm not the only one being called back to duty then?" Tommy said, slightly smiling. "Are you sure about this, Kim?"

"You bet your ass, Handsome I'm with you guys on this." Kimberly assured him and the team. "Besides, it's better that I already bonded with the Pink Dino Gem and with our team getting stronger, we'll be ready for what Mesogog has in store or whatever comes our way."

 **December 12, 2003**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Look on the bright side Beautiful. At least we averted one crisis." Tommy said. "I'm not stuck in amber anymore, Trent is on our side now and now I can't demorph."

"That's one good thing that came out of this mess, Handsome." Kimberly replied playing with Amelia. "We averted the crisis with Trent but still we got to give the team time."

The last couple of weeks since the two of them became Rangers again, things have gotten colorfully interesting to say the least. Tommy was reliving a sense of deja vu when the evil White Dino Ranger came onto the scene. For Kimberly, it was like living a flashback recalling her first encounters when Tommy was once Rita's evil Green Ranger and this newest evil Ranger was taking the Dino Rangers to the limit. The fiasco only intensified when the evil White Ranger trapped Tommy in amber for about a week.

Further complicating things, the Rangers discovered the identity of the White Dino Ranger who was making their lives hell during these last few battles: Trent Fernandez-Mercer. It only made matters awkward when they discovered that Trent is Anton Mercer's son and that Tommy's former colleague and protégé survived the explosion. It was a struggle for Kimberly to hold things together during Tommy's encasement in amber for the teens' sake and Amelia and part of her wanted revenge on Trent.

The encounters with the White Ranger only intensified the impulsive urges inside of Kimberly and during one battle almost came to a head. If it wasn't for the intervention of the rest of the Dino Rangers, Kimberly would have ended the White Ranger's life without any hesitation. Once Trent's identity became public knowledge to the team, they saw the internal struggle the young man was facing trying to gain control of the power of the White Dino Gem. Between dealing with Trent and trying to understand their history teacher's sudden killer gung ho fighting style, the last few weeks took their toll on the group.

Luckily, the team was thankful Trent manage to gain control of the White Dino Gem, but was still worried about the possibilities of the gem's capacity to become corrupted again with evil. Now, the White Dino Ranger was fighting alongside the rest of the Rangers while attempting to make amends for all of his wrongdoings. Although the Trent situation was solved, the aftermath saw Tommy and Kimberly's holiday plans restricting them to Reefside due to Tommy's situation, thus missing out on travelling to Angel Grove to see the other guys during Christmas.

"At least I can take this helmet off," Tommy replied taking off his helmet, which was at least one upside. He saw Amelia coming up to him smiling, poking her little fingers at her dad's Ranger suit. "And our princess isn't bothered by the fact daddy is wearing his superhero costume."

"Hey we can still have at least a good Christmas for Amelia's sake." Kimberly said, placing some presents under the tree. "Look, the teens got Amy some presents for Christmas, including Trent. It sucks to inform the guys we can't come to visit this year for Christmas, but they'll understand."

"Especially Jason and Kat now that Henry and Amelia are finally getting along." Tommy replied sitting down on the couch with Amelia in his lap. "But you're right. At least we can salvage a not so pleasant situation and have Christmas for our little princess' sake. She deserves it and I better hope the kids got some age appropriate toys for our girl."

"If I can guess Kira probably got her a new wardrobe of clothes citing that she'll shop for dresses for anyone except herself. Ethan I'm assuming will get her some brainy toy that will have some educational value and Trent will get her something that comes with an instruction manual of how to use it." Kimberly slightly smiled. "Connor...definitely probably got her soccer ball if you notice the packaging."

Suddenly, Kimberly's cellphone rang and the couple recognized the number. They gave Hayley the task to inform their friends back in Angel Grove about their sudden change of plans for the holidays and to keep them posted about the latest news in Reefside. The last few weeks since the White Ranger incident and Tommy's imprisonment in amber, Kimberly was being bombarded with calls from her friends asking how she and Amelia are doing and the rest of the Rangers. She put it on speaker so the two can talk to Jason and Kat.

"Hello?" they both said.

"Well you're latest Hayley telegram told us about your situation on your side there you two." Jason said. "I swear, you two, this definitely redefines the term of the holiday blues. So this is takes the whole stuck in neutral term in literal sense?"

"I know and you understand the perks and quirks that come with being on active duty again?" Tommy replied. "Even dealing with the some of the worst pickles."

"You're lucky you got my lil sis to keep Tommy Oliver grounded in line." Jason added.

"That you can count on," Kimberly said. "How's our godson doing?"

"Oh man Kim you should see him," Kat interjected. "Henry is now the most sociable toddler in daycare and I swear our little boy is becoming a mini heartthrob. We took him to get his first picture of Santa Claus which went well at first until his photoshoot ended up being a picture of him yanking Santa's beard."

"I'm guessing it didn't suit alright with the other kids waiting in line?" Tommy slightly laughed.

"That wasn't until Jason yelled at Santa for cursing at our son and making him cry over the incident." Kat said. "Thanks to Henry, we inadvertently cost some guy his job."

"And I'm betting there was a riot at the Angel Grove Mall over Santa's behavior?" Kimberly replied smiling. "Way to go to bring the holiday spirit Jase."

"That guy was out of line and it's the holiday season. No one makes my boy cry." Jason added. "Anyways don't worry about missing out this year. Stay safe out there and give our best to Amelia and the rest of your crew in Reefside."

"We'll do bro and good night. Again, sorry for messing up everyone's holiday plans. Give our regards to the others and to our godson." Tommy said as the phone clicked dead.

 **December 13, 2003**

 **Mercer Industries**

 **Reefside, CA**

Meanwhile, Anton Mercer watched as his adoptive son Trent walked out of his office alongside his friends to head out for some holiday shopping. He knew of his son's secret extra curricular "activities" with Connor McKnight, Kira Ford and Ethan James. Despite the other guy's disdain for the four teenagers, Anton was determine to keep Trent far away as possible from the influence of Mesogog, even if it meant siding with the adversaries his other half battled against.

However, still Anton was a business man and he was expecting a meeting with a representative from a financial company called Rideau Circle Corporation. He has done business with Rideau Circle in the past and his company has invested some financial funds. A few weeks ago, he was contacted by one of the chief officers of the board to engage in a business deal involving research from his failed internship this past summer on the island.

"Excuse me Mr. Anton, I have Dalia Tate from Rideau Circle here to see you." his personal assistant announced.

"Yes, Laurel please send Ms. Tate in. I been expecting her." Anton said as his assistant left his office. His assistant returned a few moments later with a woman with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in business attire accompanied by two of her associates. She formally greeted Anton with a handshake and introduced her associates to him as Anton advised his personal assistant to be present to document his meeting with Dalia Tate from Rideau Circle.

"I thank you for taking the time to schedule a meeting with us, Mr. Mercer." Dalia said as they sat at the table in his office. "We hope you know how valuable your business is with Rideau Circle. It was a miracle you survived that explosion months ago on that island."

"Thank you Ms. Tate and we do apologize for our company not being able to generate the last quarter return of funds." Anton said.

"Well as we are professional business individuals, we can surely recuperate our losses and diverse funds to other alternative business proposals." Dalia said as they went through some business files and documents. "I noticed that Mercer Industries have a few construction investment projects here in Reefside, Stone Canyon and Angel Grove."

"Yes, I have the blueprints for projects in question and copies of the tenant leases on the sites." Anton replied. "I even drew up the blueprints for the project plan for the new Rideau Circle and is working on getting the tenant site in Angel Grove. Oh, your proposal is suggesting your company hires Mercer Industries to oversee the construction investment projects for Rideau Circle."

"That is correct Mr. Mercer and in addition, your company will retain forty percent commission and shares for each investment project upon completion." Dalia stated catching Anton's attention. "Should any of our projects falter, you will be compensated and we'll diversify any investments Mercer Industries has in our company to other subsidiary funds and projects for a return in investment. Also, my company can assist you on your latest project within your company's science and technology department."

Unknown to Dalia Tate, Anton had an internal struggle ranging between himself and Mesogog and his alter ego found himself explicitly drawn to the lore of Dalia Tate and Rideau Circle. However, he was not aware of Dalia Tate's true motives and she herself knew exactly Anton's secret. On the contrary, she was trying to work a business deal with Mercer Industries. The only thing was she was trying to negotiate the deal with Anton's alter ego knowing he was an asset to carry out The Emissary's plan.

She feigned obliviousness seeing Anton and Mesogog battle for control as the alter ego managed to get Anton to comply and sign the negotiated business deal. With another layer used as camouflage to mask their plan, Dalia had succeeded in procuring a commodity essential to their mission. She knew that Mesogog had the last pillar of The Emissary within his ranks waiting to awaken and second he knew where to pinpoint the power source for the Scarlet Sovereign. It worked perfect to their plan to gain a puppet to manipulate and reveal only partial truth of their existence, but under discretion.


	8. The Unbroken Will to Fight

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is chapter 8 of the story and will include my interpretation of Fighting Spirit. Kimberly helps Tommy overcome the fight of his life; startling discoveries about the Dino Gems are questioned & curiosity about the latest events in Reefside raises concern for the power couple.)**

 **Chapter 8: The Unbroken Will to Fight**

 **January 18, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

The Dino Rangers' attention was focused on the six o'clock news talking about an investigation into a string reports to missing teens in Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, Mariner Bay, Silver City and recently the report of a missing teen from Reefside High School. The teens knew the missing teen on the six o'clock news who went by the name of Deanna Steger, a sophomore from their school.

Knowing about the significance of where these abductions took place, the teens addressed their concerns to the adults along with their currently invisible science teacher. As all of this was happening, Hayley was working on a way go bring Tommy back after another mishap in an attempt to demorph him actually worked. Unfortunately, the effects this time left his invisibility powers kicked into overdrive.

"The Steger sisters are known to have the most protective parents, especially Mr. Steger." Connor commented. "I hear that their dad won't let any of his daughters date until they graduate. He has this no dating policy."

"Yeah he's one of those guys who has the Reefside Police Department on speed dial." Ethan said laughing.

"But Mr. Steger kept a close eye on the girls 24/7 and his wife worked as an accountant for my dad's company." Trent added. "Some of these kids who were reported missing come from single family homes, or are homeless or currently in the foster system. Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver, do you mind if I crash for another night in the lab?"

"Trent we have no problem letting you stay for the night," Kimberly reassured the teen until she noticed he was working on the computer again. Her maternal instincts were kicking in questioning the White Dino Ranger about was happening at home. He was able to confide in his friends about his father's latest business deals with a few shell companies employed as subsidiaries for Mercer Industries. Although he wasn't built for the corporate world, Trent suspected Anton's business deals were sketchy.

"Hey Trent, we know you're concern about your father's business practices." Tommy called out as the group see the exercise equipment move by itself. "I can vouch on your theory that sometimes your dad has engaged in some questionable practices as a business man. There hasn't been any proof but we're a team and we support each other."

"I'm sure your father won't pull an Enron on his employees." Kira reassured while she played with Amelia. "But this is Reefside. Between the string of child abductions and complaints about tenant leasing in our city plus monster attacks, nothing is never dull in our city."

"These people he's dealing with working for Rideau Circle seem shady, especially the CFO, someone named Dalia Tate." Trent explained pulling out a few CD-ROM. "Okay I went full out espionage the other night and copied some of my dad's files. What caught my eye is one of these investment projects Mercer Industries is working on with Rideau Circle Corp. involves my dad's expedition on the island six months ago with Dr. O. However, these files are encrypted and password protected."

"Wait a minute, the expedition on the island?! Why would Rideau Circle want information on that?" Tommy questioned suspiciously. "I thought most of our research was lost."

"Apparently it wasn't," Hayley replied continuing to work on a piece of equipment. "Theses guys are working on some top secret stuff with projects running in Reefside, Angel Grove, Stone Canyon and the list goes on."

"You don't think that these people have some alternative motives do you think?" Kimberly asked.

"Unless it must be about the unidentified excavation site where I found half of the Pink Dino Gem." Tommy explained. "Anton didn't want to venture to that part of the island for reasons he won't disclosed. He may have theorized what those ninja guys found and what was originally buried. I would need to do my notes on the expedition or whatever is left of it. However, whoever sent those ninjas on the island to follow us made sure they didn't make themselves known and willingly murdered our excavation team. For now, as a team we're going to keep this little inquiry an ongoing investigation which means it stays between us for the time being."

"What about your friends back home? The original veterans?" Connor asked. "Dr. O, I thought you and Mrs. Oliver never keep secrets from your best friends."

"We don't but for this one time, we need proof before we can get the rest of the guys involved." Kimberly said. "The last thing we don't need is digging ourselves a hole we can't get out of. Besides, at the moment we got some other matters to discuss which is why Hayley called us here."

Going back on track as to why the team was called to Tommy's house, he announced to the teens that Hayley found a way to bring him back to normal using the Remolecularizer machine. As the teens became excited about the news, Hayley had objections about using the proper power source on the device needed to make Tommy visible again. While Kimberly went to retrieve Amelia from Kira, she saw that Tommy presented Hayley with a box and gasped to see it was the Black Dino Gem. Hayley flatly objected and in turn, Kim agreed.

"No way, forget it Tommy," Hayley objected. "That is out of the question."

"We gotta try something. My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have." Tommy insisted. "You have the energy source it will work."

"Powerful being the operative word." Hayley argued. "I have no idea how your body will react to it. Hell, this thing hasn't been properly tested and we're jumping into this without any precaution. This is way too risky."

"I agree with Hayley a hundred percent, Tommy." Kimberly replied. "Even if the machine works, how do we know we only get your body back? Using your Dino Gem for a power source is high risk and we need an alternative power source besides your gem."

"Beautiful, we don't have a choice and it's better my gem, than yours. Hayley get everything ready." He insisted knowing his wife was suggesting to offer her Dino Gem instead. Hayley sighed reluctantly setting the equipment up while Kimberly sighed and put the blanket over him. She felt his hand over hers and then gently raised his arm to stroke his daughter's face who let out a little giggle. "Hey, don't worry I'll be okay for my girls' sake." He reassured her.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Handsome. I can't face the possibility of something happening to you." Kimberly said.

"Just have faith for both our sakes and our little girl." Tommy informed. "Hayley, I'm ready to begin."

"The things I do for you and for the sake of your family and the team." Hayley sighed looking at Tommy. "Just for the record, I don't think this is a good idea. Okay initiating sequence so I suggest everyone step back."

"See you soon Dr. O, literally I hope." Kira said.

Hayley turned on the machine as the Rangers and Kimberly watched and it was only within a matter of a few minute something was wrong. The machine was doing what it was suppose to do as they heard Tommy gasping for breath and Hayley informed he was receiving full current as she attempted to power off the machine. Sparks flew from the machine as Kimberly covered her daughter as Hayley turned the machine off and gasped.

"Oh man, his Dino Gem is destroyed." Hayley gasped looking at the broken gem. Kimberly walked over to Tommy's side and held his hand. She was desperately trying to find any sign of a pulse but her attempts were in vain as she stared at her unconscious husband. Hayley stood next to her friend. "Tommy, Tommy can you hear me?"

"Come on Tommy, please open your eyes. Tommy?! Tommy wake up, Handsome!" Kimberly insisted but got no response. "We need to get him to the hospital now!"

 **Later On...**

 **Reefside General Hospital**

 **Reefside, CA**

No one ever imagine that Tommy Oliver would wind up laying in a coma and unconscious in a hospital bed in a hospital room at Reefside General Hospital. It is where he currently was after they got him to the hospital in record time and ran some tests on him to determine what was wrong. Once Tommy was moved to a private room, Kim refused to leave his side and Hayley was left with the task of informing the couple's friends on Tommy's condition.

Unfortunately, the doctors couldn't determine what was wrong with Tommy except for the fact his condition caused him to lapse into a coma. Hearing that the likelihood of remaining in his current state if his condition didn't improved scared Kimberly, especially hearing the slim possibility of her husband regaining consciousness. Tommy was a survivor: he endured a lot more than any Ranger ever had. He wore many different colors and fought with other teams and there was no way his story was going to end like this...especially not their story.

The others arrived at the hospital shortly after and stayed in the waiting room downstairs because they were only allowed one visitor at a time, and second they weren't going to leave Kim alone. Jason tried to convince his little sister to go home and rest while offering to keep vigil over his best friend and bro, but she made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. However, after much debate, Jason managed to compromise with Kim to let Trini take Amelia home to her and Tommy's place and have Kat and Tanya look after her daughter alongside Henry. The situation was only made worst when the news reported that there was an attack on the city, despite the lack of support.

However, knowing how much fealty, duty and teamwork meant to Tommy, she couldn't let the Dino Rangers fight the latest threat by themselves. The situation with Tommy was tearing her apart and she just wanted to take her frustrations, fear, and anger out on anything and she joined the Rangers to deal with the monster. Even though the monster managed to temporarily strip the four teens of the powers. Kimberly managed to hold her own, even after she overexerted herself and suffered the same fate as the rest of the team. Unfortunately, the unhinged fire inside of her was rising again and the team knew all too well it was that "killer instinct" being unleashed.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jason remained with Hayley in Tommy's hospital room while Kim and the Rangers dealt with the latest monster. They came back a little while later to hear that they manage to defeat Mesogog's latest monster, but the Rangers admitted it was Kim who managed to finish it off single handing. As they talked about the latest monster attack, Kimberly returned to Tommy's side and felt him thrashing and mumbling as if he was fighting inside of his mind. She couldn't stand it and instantly grabbed his hand, concentrating hard and hoping and praying to find a way to bring Tommy back.

 **Inside Tommy's Mind...**

 ** _Tommy didn't know where he was except he was no longer invisible and himself again, but he was in a barren desert in the middle of nowhere. Tommy looked around felt the place seemed familiar looking like Gasket's arena. He turned around hearing a sound on top of a sand dune at a gateway and was startled to find himself being confronted by the Red Zeo Ranger 5. However, he was out of luck without his Dino Morpher but he was force to fight Zeo Ranger 5 to the point of a draw. Zeo Ranger 5 reluctantly let him proceed forward before cryptically warning him it will only get harder._**

 ** _Proceeding forward ahead, Tommy found himself in a strange forest that resembled Angel Grove or Reefside, he wasn't sure. However, he found himself being confronted into another combat with another one of his Ranger forms: The White Ranger. This time, he was more to oblige to his counterpart's request understanding why this was all happening. For a second, he lost focus when he heard the sound of an arrow striking the tree._**

 ** _As he continued to fight the White Ranger, his mind told him that his reason of being wherever he is right now was a battle not only with himself, but his subconscious, the parts of himself that defined him as a person, the man and Ranger he is today. He heard another arrow in the distance hit a tree as Tommy manage to behest the White Ranger by disarming him of the enchanted sword, Saba._**

 ** _"I see that you learned some new tricks, Tommy." The White Ranger commented. "However, are you ready to face the greatest shadow of your past and the one that you been trying to silence for many years?"_**

 ** _"Then bring it on. I can dish out what you got in store for me." Tommy said defiantly._**

 ** _"If that is what you think but are strong is your will to endure what comes next lurking from the shadows?" He questioned. "I suggest...you stay your course straight as an arrow."_**

 ** _After the White Ranger's cryptic warning the scenery changed again, transporting him to an area with old ancient ruins. In a matter of seconds, he dropped down to the ground to dodge another mysterious arrow flying his way. The arrow was of a scarlet colour but a familiar flute tune drew his attention and he saw the legendary Green Dragon Dagger being thrown against a wall. Tommy pulled it out gripping it and knew exactly who he was fighting._**

 ** _"Hello Tommy. I see you switch back to black." the entity said coming forward._**

 ** _"Green Ranger," Tommy said arming himself with the dagger. "Let me guess, it's no surprise what you want, so let's get to it."_**

 ** _"With pleasure. Let's see if you can keep your shadows at bay Tommy." The Green Ranger said as another arrow came his way. However, this time it didn't faze the Green Ranger seeing that a hooded figure dressed in a scarlet cloak made their presence known. The figure had a bow and arrow in hand and Tommy couldn't figure out who the figure in the hood was as they silently stood there watching him battle the Green Ranger._**

 ** _"A friend of yours?" Tommy snapped dodging a round of combos from his former Green Ranger counterpart._**

 ** _"Is that what you think? After all, they do say that we all two sides of a coin." The Green Ranger snapped. "This one has been dying to come out and unleash that untamed fire burning within. It looks to silence the light from within the purest and truest of all..."_**

 ** _He resented being confronted by the entity of the darkest part of his past, recalling all the guilt and sorrow he held for all the harm he did to his friends while under Rita's evil spell. The scarlet hooded figure proved to be a vicious adversary and matched the Green Ranger's fighting style in sync, but Tommy wasn't known to give up. He refused to surrender and yield to these shadows that represented the darkest parts of Tommy's subconscious. The figure didn't say anything and it was thriving on the pure adrenaline and action of the fight, but Tommy felt both were holding back._**

 ** _"You know better than anybody how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight?" The Green Ranger snapped._**

 ** _"That's one thing I'll never do. It may cost me everything I hold but I will not let it take the one thing I value most in this world: the light that keeps me going. I will fight for it, defend it and even die for it in order to keep the shadows at bay. That...I guarantee you." Tommy snapped._**

 ** _"...And that you're never alone in." Moments later, a pink glow appeared and the pink Ninjetti Ninja stood there as the Green Ranger stopped and forced the hooded figure to stand down. Soon, the Red Zeo Ranger 5, the White Ranger and the Green Ranger stood together and Kimberly removed her coverings revealing her face and stood next to Tommy, holding his hand. "You'll always have your light to fight by your side, Handsome."_**

 ** _"Kimberly? You're here, how is it possible?" Tommy asked._**

 ** _"Anything is possible and this fight is not yours alone." She smiled reassuring him. "No matter what happens, I'll always follow you wherever you go."_**

 ** _"Then I guess it's over." The Green Ranger informed. "You passed the test."_**

 ** _"Test? What are you talking about?" Tommy asked._**

 ** _"You haven't been fighting them. You been fighting for your life." The White Ranger informed as each of them revealed the broken fragments of the Black Dino Gem in their hands. Then, the couple's attention was drawn on the scarlet hooded figure who reluctantly stepped back and vanished. "We are here to validate what you and those around you know: accepting the life that will always be apart of you and understanding the cost you'll bare with it."_**

 ** _"The power is within you, Tommy...it always has." Kimberly said. "Just like it was apart of me. However, for you Tommy, the life of a Ranger defines who you are and knowing that this life can cost you what you love the most, know that those who stand by you accept your fate and destiny."_**

 ** _"The scarlet hooded figure? Who is it? Does that thing...represent my fate?" Tommy questioned. "My future?"_**

 ** _"It is the unknown that you have unintentionally kept at bay for many years." The Red Zeo Ranger 5 warned cryptically addressing the two. "The light that drives the fighting spirit in you will be confronted by an untamed fire that burns within the purest of hearts. Within the ashes of power, a sovereign will rise to confront the divinity of power. The future is unknown but should you embrace and accept everything that the power has defined you?"_**

 ** _He understood and looking at the pieces of the Dino Gem, he stepped forward and took them. It was more than just a test about fighting for his life. It was about accepting the life of a Ranger, the power and the cost of losing the one person he loves in the process. He wasn't sure what the hooded figure want but he knew it was the shadow he kept at bay for so long: the shadow that had the power to strip him of everything that made him the man he was. But as long as he had Kim by his side and she was willing to accept and follow him into the line of fire, it made him embrace his destiny even more._**

 ** _Tommy could feel the power of the gem and the gem itself reforming. Kim smiled at him reassuring him that he wasn't alone. Whatever the future held for him, he was going to face it and fight to protect everything he held dear. Soon, everything faded into white and nothingness hoping to find his way back to the life that was awaiting him._**

 **The Next Day**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Everyone was relieved to finally have Tommy awaken from his coma, and more importantly back to normal. After an overnight stay for observation at the hospital, Tommy was released and he was more than happy to go home to his family and friends. Jason and the others came down from Angel Grove while he was in his coma to help look after Kim and Amelia and assist the Rangers and Hayley.

After spending the day catching up with his friends and being filled in on the recent events in Reefside by the Rangers, his friends went back home to Angel Grove. Later on in the lab, Hayley was in the lab running an analysis on the team's Dino Gems. The teens were waiting on Tommy and Kimberly down in the lab after saying their goodbyes to their friends from Angel Grove. The couple smiled at the teens as they came down and sat down with Amelia sitting on her father's lap.

"Okay Dr. O we're glad to have you back." Connor insisted. "But come on, you got to tell us what happened while you were in your coma."

Tommy looked at his wife knowing he already spent the entire day telling their friends what happened. Now, it was time to explain things to his team. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Three of your old Ranger powers came to you in a dream?" Ethan asked.

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, with a few twists and turns. But I couldn't have gotten back without the help of my pink crane." Tommy answered holding Kim's hand.

"This is awesome." Trent told him.

"And Mrs. O helped keep us ground while you were out of commission." Kira said. "You're lucky to have one hardcore wife, Dr. O."

"You know, I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart." Tommy explained. "For hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me and I owe you for keeping my family safe when I wasn't around."

"He's right, you all should be proud of yourselves." Hayley agreed while working on the computer.

"I'm know I'm proud of you." Kimberly stated. "You guys mean a lot to us and Amelia." They all looked to Connor who was sniffling as Kim let out a small chuckle.

"Dude, are you crying?" Ethan asked.

"No, just got something in my eye." Connor objected.

"Yeah you were," Kira giggled. "Epic failure right there."

"Look, Mr. Soccer Star has a sensitive side," Trent teased.

"We're just glad to have you back, Dr. O," Connor stated ignoring his friends' teasing. The moment however was interrupted when Hayley was alerted by the completion of her analysis on the Dino Gems. The team focused their attention on the computer and Hayley's latest discovery.

"What is it Hayley?" Tommy asked. "What did you find?"

"I did an analysis on the power signatures of the Dino Gems." Hayley explained. "Since the gems bonded with each of your DNA, relatively for the gem to lose its power is either strip the power from it, or kill the source of where the power is bonded to. Examining the properties and power signatures of each of the gems, there are traces of mystical elements to it as well."

"But how does it explain each of our abilities?" Kira asked. "Each of our Ranger powers gave us different abilities? Are you saying there's more to the Dino Gems?"

"It seems that the Dino Gems...act as conduits to charge something powerful." Hayley said. "Sort of like battery packs and when one battery is out of commission, another is used to power up whatever this mystery item is. I think that's why the Pink Gem was originally split in half due to the overuse of energy being siphoned. So...I needed to test that theory and I think the White Dino Gem was also used to power up our item in question. Hence, I think it was what led to its power being corrupted."

"So whatever this mystery item can possibly corrupt our Dino Gems? Like what it did to the White Dino Gem?" Kimberly asked with worry. "Do...you think it was possible that is what caused the Pink Dino Gem to split originally? What if our gems were used at the same before to charge up this thing? Why weren't the mystical power signatures detected in our Dino Gems?"

"Because someone is trying to conceal the true potential of what our Dino Gems can do." Tommy stated taking a hold of his wife's hand. "Whatever was dug up that day near the Pink Dino Gem fragment is our mystery item in question. The only thing to ask is who has it and what it does. These gems are permanently bonded to our DNA and we can control the power of our gems. Mesogog isn't the only one who is interested in our gems, unless...there is someone reaching out to our enemy for answers."

 **March 16, 2004**

 **Reefside Park**

 **Reefside, CA**

The next couple of months were busier than ever between their jobs as teachers at Reefside High School, Ranger battles, mentoring the Dino Rangers, following up on the latest activities in the city, and their family and friends, Tommy and Kimberly felt there wasn't much time with their small family, especially with their little girl. The couple cherished their moments of downtime with their daughter, watching Amelia grow right before their eyes. The one year old girl was their heart and soul, the treasure they love more than anything in the world.

Thankfully, since it was spring break and school was out for the week, Tommy and Kimberly highlighted the week by celebrating their two year wedding anniversary with a family picnic in the park with their daughter. It was hard to imagine that the two of them have been married for two years and are parents to a beautiful baby girl. Amelia took the wonderful sight of the park and enjoyed her time with her parents playing on the playground and being pushed on the swings, which were her favourite. However, the excitement of the day's event worn the one year old girl out that the couple took a breather and let her nap on the picnic blanket that was set up in the park.

As Amelia slept with Tommy and Kimberly watching the scenery of the lake, the two took in everything around them. This has been one of their best days in awhile for Tommy and Kimberly, an entire day dedicated to their little family. Known for documenting every moment of their little family's lives, Kim brought her camera and snapped many pictures of their week off school and downtime with Amelia.

"It's so wonderful outside here," Tommy was the first to say. "I wonder how the teens are enjoying their spring break in Cabo."

"Nothing like spring break for young people to get down and rowdy," Kimberly slightly laughed. "Come on we were like that once when we were their age. And FYI those MTV specials about spring break don't depict what teenagers were like when we were that age, well maybe fifty percent of a time."

"Once upon a time we were like the Rangers. Young, carefree, and innocent and very much in love." Tommy replied. "Well, of course we had our moments like my tardy and forgetfulness back in high school, but I think I've improved over the years." Kimberly nodded and chuckled at his comment. "You're hoping Amy doesn't get daddy's faulty memory when she grows up."

"I like days like this where there's not a care in the world," Kimberly said. "The only thing that matters today is our little family Handsome: you, me and our little Amelia."

"Days like these are what I live for and what I fight for Beautiful," Tommy smiled. "Can you believe we already survived two years of marriage?"

"It feels like an eternity but every moment with you is worth the adventure." The two looked down at the sleeping toddler whose head was laying in Tommy's lap. She smiled stroking Amelia's head while their daughter continued to nap. "Especially with this little girl in our laps."

"She was such an unexpected surprise that came in the point of our lives where we were planning our careers and our contingency plan. I never imagine myself being a father to a remarkable and wonderful little girl. You know about my situation growing up being adopted, learning about my biological family and collecting mentor figures throughout the years to guide me." Tommy said deep in thought. "I always dreamt about having a family with you and a future since the moment I fell in love with you, long before I moved to Angel Grove."

"Really? You mean that day at summer camp when we were kids?" Kimberly asked startled. "You had a crush on me because I kicked the crap out of a guy who was twice my size? Not to mention I nearly choked out?! So of all the girls you came across, why me?"

"Because I saw something inside of you that day. It wasn't that untamed fire that you unleash when you fight, but a light inside of you. I didn't have too many friends growing up and I was one of those people reluctant to build bonds and relationships with others, until I met you and the rest of the gang. You guys showed me friendship when I thought it was impossible for me, but you Kim are my truest light to my shadow. I can deal with losing my powers I been through it, but the will that keeps my spirit going is my light: you. The thing I fear losing the most in this world is the light that keeps me going being snuffed out."

"I feel the same way too and I understand the risks of what this life can give and take from us Tommy. You are my light too Tommy and so is Amelia. We been through a lot over the years and sacrificed a lot for the sake of the greater good. Even at times, our relationship faced trials that we had to conquer together or on our own in order to become the people we are today. We shared joy, pain, suffering, triumph and everything in between over the years because we endured. We can never take anything for granted and sometimes we can't plan too far ahead for the future."

They held each other in silence for a while, trying to take in the emotions they were feeling and basking in the love they felt for each other. It was a lot to take in and with everything going on in Reefside as of late. He accepted the power long ago as part of his life knowing the consequences of what it will cost Tommy in the long run.

"We weren't normal teenagers growing up that's for sure," He replied and his wife let out a humorless laugh. "Heck, we have some interesting childhoods as well. Even in our early adulthoods we're far from the definition of an ideal married couple and family. It's sad to say that this has been "our normal" over the years, if you know what I mean. I think sometimes it's best not to plan too far ahead into the future because sometimes tomorrow changes in a matter of moments. On the contrary, despite everything there are times where fortune works good in our favour."

"I can always agree with you on that," Kimberly assured him looking into his eyes. "We wouldn't have had each other, a great group of friends, being Rangers and become the people we are today. We wouldn't have the life we built today and we wouldn't be guiding the next generation of Rangers for the future." Suddenly, they felt Amelia stirring from her nap as she began to rub her eyes open looking up at her parents. "And most importantly, we wouldn't have our greatest treasure."

"There's not a thing I wouldn't trade for either of you." He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss. "We live for these moments and fight for them. It makes you appreciate life and never to take anything for granted. I'll live for the now knowing that where I want to be at this moment is with two people who mean the world to me."

"Mama, dada eat." Amelia mumbled smiling trying to reach for some food in the picnic basket. The two chuckled at their daughter's playful antics. They didn't know what to expect in the near future, but what they can salvage is relishing in living in the moment of right now: the days of being one little happy family.

"Yeah we do live for these moments in our _not so normal_ lives but they're worth it." Tommy smiled grabbing a hold of Amelia and placing her in his lap. Kimberly went to retrieve a small platter of cheese and crackers they haven't eaten. "Moments like enjoying a small platter of gourmet cheese and crackers with Amelia are what we live for."

"Bon appetite our little princess," Kimberly smiled feeding a piece of cheese and cracker to their daughter. "At least we can marvel in Amelia's taste in food."


	9. Who's the Puppet & the Puppeteer?

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 9 of the story. The younger Rangers discover secrets lurking at Reefside High while Tommy and Kimberly get answers from an old acquaintance from the past making the team question who's the real threat in the city.)**

 **Chapter 9: Who's the Puppet & the Puppeteer?**

 **April 7** **, 2004**

 **Somewhere in Reefside...**

"How long do you think these little pathetic lifeforms will be out?" Elsa questioned wary as the tyranodrones brought forth more equipment.

It bothered her that the last few battles with the Power Rangers wasn't working in their favor. Not only did Tommy learn that Zeltrax was once Terrence "Smitty" Smith but she was ousted by the Pink and Black Dino Ranger during a confrontation revealing that Principal Randall was in fact Elsa. The worst news of all was that Trent managed to defeat the evil White Ranger clone, meaning their last line of defense was gone.

Mesogog wasn't fazed by the fact that their monsters were being defeated and that they lost the evil White Ranger clone. He was still in pursuit of the Dino Gems, but to the dismay of Elsa and Zeltrax, Mesogog managed to find himself a strange ally in the form of the mysterious Dalia Tate and this group who call themselves the Emissary. Elsa didn't trust these so called warriors who were a threat to her and Zeltrax's position within Mesogog's ranks. They looked human, but there was more to these people.

"The process should be complete soon," Zeltrax said looking at the strange ancient device. "Soon, we will obtain the power source needed to activate it."

"Since when did our plans include strange alliances with mysterious cults? These soldiers of the Emissary are unlike any humans I've encountered." Elsa stated. "They mask themselves like shadows and move around without a single sound. I fear our master is being manipulated by these so called allies of ours."

"Are you questioning Mesogog's loyalties to us? We have been his heralds since day one Elsa." Zeltrax snapped. "We must trust his judgment and it is our duty to keep a close eye on those who pose a threat to our master."

"This Dalia knows who we are and yet she does not fear us. Her followers fight better than our tyranodrones and he rather use her soldiers than ours." Elsa stated looking at the unconscious hostages laying in their lair. Each of them were hooked to many IV lines as if they being used for human incubators and the lines were connected to the strange ancient device in their possession. It was as if Mesogog was a completely different person being around Dalia Tate and her followers. "Do you suppose that our master answers to a higher power Zeltrax?"

"Our master answers to no one but himself." Zeltrax simply said. "He has his own agenda and we are task with carrying out our master's orders. Besides, once we're finished, there will be no one to stop us from carrying out our master's plans. Unfortunately...our master doesn't know about the minor mishap we forgot to take care of. But it is not our concern to fix up some mishap our master is tasked to carry out by someone else."

 **April 7, 2004**

 **Reefside High School**

 **Reefside, CA**

The teens were actually looking forward to last period since it was gym class and today was going to be a co-ed gym class with both the boys and girls. School went on regularly for Connor, Kira, Trent and Ethan after Principal Randall's sudden "resignation" and vice principal Costa was made interim principal by the school board until further notice. It was the news Tommy and Kimberly heard during their staff meeting earlier in the day. However, only them and the Rangers knew the real truth behind Randall's resignation.

With the nice sunny weather today, the senior gym class were going to spend last period practicing some archery. Unfortunately, they needed some tools to set up the target boards on the field that he sent the four teens to retrieve the tools from the janitorial maintenance room. Grabbing the janitor's tools bag, the four of them were prepared to leave until Connor accidentally knocked over the ladder as it hit the wall.

"Real smooth move dude," Ethan joked as the ladder toppled over. However, Connor's attention was diverted noticing that his little mishap with the ladder triggered an unknown switch revealing a hidden door. It raise suspicion with the other three Rangers.

"Okay, since when does the maintenance room have a super secret closet?" Kira asked in awe as Trent spotted a few flashlights on a nearby shelf.

"Wait...is it safe to actually walk in the janitor's secret storage room?" Trent asked. "We don't know where this leads to."

"Which is why we're about to find out," Connor said taking the lead into the hidden room. It was pitch dark as they ventured deeper and deeper until they heard grunt and moaning sounds in the room and something dripping. "Wait...what's that sound? Can you hear it?"

"Something doesn't seem right," Ethan argued lookin worried as they found the sounds they were hearing. However, the four teens stopped dead in their tracks at the source of their discovery. There was no words to describe what they stumbled upon but it horrified them to the core. "Oh...my...god what the hell is it?"

"This is some messed up shit right here," Connor said stunned at what he saw. They were horrified to find kids caged up like animals and noticed they were all in terrible condition. Each of the kids had tubes attached to their bodies and they were being drained of their blood. Connor pointed his flashlight and it saw the tubes going into a stone sarcophagus and it was a sight that troubled the Rangers. "Shit, this is...definitely disturbing." Kira shined her flashlight to one of the cages and spotted one of their missing classmates.

"Guys...it's Deanna Steger," Kira said looking frightened seeing the sophomore's condition. "Deanna? Deanna? Can you hear me?" They saw movement in Deanna's cage but the girl was too weak to respond nor didn't notice a light shining on her face. "Who the hell would do something messed up as this? Unless Mesogog has some blood fetish."

"I really don't want to find out but whoever has been keeping these kids here," Trent said looking at the scene as Ethan took a picture of the stone sarcophagus. "Treated them like human incubators for whatever the hell is inside that giant stone bowl. We...need to tell someone right away. They...need to see this."

Kira ran out of the maintenance room in complete shock and dismay at the scene they stumbled upon. It didn't matter if school was still going or that she was in her gym clothes but she was running through the hallways looking for anyone who can help. She ran into Kimberly coming out of the teacher's lounge who finished copying some worksheets for her upcoming lessons. Kim saw the worried look on the Yellow Dino Ranger's face.

"Hey Kira," Kimberly greeted. "Kira, is something wrong?"

"Where's Dr. O?" Kira asked frantic. "Is he teaching a class right now?"

"He has a last period spare he should be in his classroom." Kim replied looking at Kira's panicking face. "I just finish photocopying these worksheets for my last period class is something the matter?"

"Mrs. Oliver, it's an emergency because the guys and I found something in the maintenance room we can't explain." Kira answered. "Please, we need your help."

Kimberly can tell whatever Kira and the boys stumbled upon frightened them beyond words. Taking note of the young girl's state, she rushed back to her history class leaving the worksheets with her students to work on. She told her students to remain in the class until the end of the period and left heading towards Tommy's science class.

"Kim, Kira what's going on?" Tommy asked suspiciously. "Is something the matter?"

"Tommy, we got an emergency in the maintenance room of the school," Kim said discreetly. "The teens discovered something that...we need to see."

"Alright let's go," Tommy replied as he and Kimberly followed Kira to the maintenance room and notice a hidden door near the wall. The Yellow Ranger had the feeling the two veterans were going to respond to the same shock and dismay once they laid eyes at what awaited at the end of the hidden room. The three heard the sounds of Connor, Trent and Ethan attempting to pry open what sounded like a cage to release a prisoner. Just as anticipated, Tommy and Kimberly were shock at what they saw.

Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver...we can't get them out," Connor said with disdained. "We...found them and we don't know how long they been here."

"Oh my god," Tommy said borrowing the flashlight from Trent and pointing the light around the room. Kimberly looked horrified seeing a group of unknown kids caged up like animals in poor and inhumane conditions. These kids looked like they were tortured and the obvious indication that they were being drained and used as horrible blood banks was a sight that made Kimberly's stomach turn. "What...what the hell happened to them?" Tommy was in complete shock looking at each of the caged up kids' state.

"These kids need serious help Dr. O," Ethan informed looking around the room. "They still have pulses which means they're alive. But how the hell are we going to explain this to the teachers and students?"

"It looks like not one of them haven't seen the light of day in over months," Kimberly said. "Yeah they're going to need all the help they need. However, getting them out of here we're basically going to have a field day at school. Tommy, we need to do something. This is some messed up shit we stumbled upon."

"I can't really describe what the hell we discovered but this is more than twisted for something for Mesogog to plan," Tommy replied processing what he was seeing. He turned to the teens and gave them their orders. "You guys need to find vice principal Costa and get him to call the local police. Kim and I will inform the staff we got a situation since it involves a student at the school." He turned to one cage recognizing it was Deanna Steger, the missing sophomore student. "We need to be very discreet...about this."

"Well in the next ten minutes this is going to turn into one big frenzy trying to get out a bunch of missing kids," Trent said worried.

"We're going to be very discreet trust us," Tommy said looking at Kimberly. "We need to get a hold of Hayley since she has our contact lists. We'll get a hold of the Silver Guardians to ask for any reports of missing kids and authorize the transport to the hospital. Dana should be on call today at Reefside Hospital we can find a way to get these kids transferred to her care. We can also get a hold of Lightspeed to figure out a way to identify these missing kids. This is beyond something Mesogog, Elsa or Zeltrax would plan out. This...is something else beyond anything we encountered."

"How the hell are we going to explain this but at least we can try to keep this under discretion with their help. Tommy...look at those tubes," Kimberly said in shock pointing at the stone sarcophagus. "Jesus Christ, these kids are being used as personal blood banks for that sick stone crap there. I mean...look at them."

"Trust us Mrs. Oliver this is something we're trying to wrap our heads around," Kira said as the team worked on trying to get the imprisoned kids out and figuring out how to prepare themselves for the frenzy that is waiting to occur once they leave this room.

 **Later that Night**

 **Reefside Hospital**

 **Reefside, CA**

It was expected that the Rangers' recent discovery at Reefside High School would cause a frenzy and leave the local law enforcements with jaws dropping. The response among the staff and students at school was beyond shock and disbelief after seeing at least six ambulances pulling out of the premises, among them was one of their fellow classmates Deanna Steger. Tommy knew calling Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians was the right calling knowing they can bypass any legalities and red tape, but this was Ranger business neither of the teams have ever encountered.

Unfortunately, Tommy and Kimberly along with the Rangers knew whoever took these missing kids would somehow come back for them. They couldn't have them formally admitted to the hospital but they were in dire need of treatment. Dana, with some help from her father Captain Mitchell, Ryan and Carter discovered that there was a wing at the hospital that was currently under construction and they were able to rush the rescued kids to the disclosed wing under strict protection.

The Silver Guardians were assigned as bodyguard detail to protect the rescued kids as everyone was questioning the current team of Power Rangers. While Dana continued to treat the patients, Tommy and the others were getting info about possible missing kids reports in the last few months. Connor and Ethan was at the hospital worrying over the condition of Deanna because they knew the sophomore as a member of the student council. However, Tommy and Kimberly were wondering where Kira and Trent went.

"How are the patients doing?" Tommy asked as the group met with Dana in the disclosed constructed wing of the hospital. Dana and a few staff members who knew about Lightspeed Rescue were working on trying to get the patients' conditions stabilized. "We don't know how to thank you for all of this given the circumstances."

"We're Power Rangers we help one another so I can't deny a request from a fellow comrade. Guys, I honestly don't know how to explain this situation. However, you better be thankful that my father and Lightspeed along with the Silver Guardians manage to spin this messed up fiasco your team stumbled upon." Dana explained. "According to the official report, it was an illegal human trafficking ring that was operating in Reefside. Ryan is good at spinning stories and stated that these kids were abducted and held captive for months."

"At least half of it is partial truth," Connor said with unease.

"But the condition all those kids were brought in were beyond inhumane," Kimberly sighed. "Literally, these kids looked like the walking dead and judging by the amount of blood literally drained from them, it amazes me how they're still breathing."

"What you guys basically brought in was one medical complication after another." Dana continued. "The blood loss thing is just one symptom we're dealing with. A lot of these patients had self-inflicted wounds as if they cut open themselves; there are definite signs of malnutrition, hypothermia, dehydration, signs of muscular weakness; lack of motor function, it's like a chalkboard full of symptoms. And there was something else..."

"What else did you discover Dana?" Tommy asked.

"Doing a physical examination of each of the patients, it looked like...their fingerprints were brunt off," Dana added. "As if someone didn't want these kids to be identified. But you can thank Wes, Eric and Taylor for coming through and managing to identify these kids based on other physical aspects about them, along with DNA samples. One kid was identified as a resident of Angel Grove who went missing since Labor Day of last September; one of the girls was missing since Christmas time who is from Silver Hills, two of them are fraternal twins who disappeared around Thanksgiving from a shopping mall in Mariner Bay, and another kid who went missing last month in Blue Bay Harbor."

"Who the hell would want to burn off these kids' fingerprints?" Tommy questioned.

"Are the parents being contacted about the whereabouts of their kids?" Kimberly asked. "They must be terribly worried."

"Carter got in contact with the parents but we had to explain the discretion part that we couldn't publicly release information to local media." Dana said. "Whoever did this to them also did more than just try to make it impossible to identify these kids. We did some tests on the patients for any signs of pathogens in their bloodstreams. According to the lab reports, medical staff found some unidentified organic compounds in their bloodstream. The staff couldn't identify what the pathogen was in their blood, but they believed these kids were being used as incubators to hold this unknown compound in their system and then somehow it was drained from them voluntarily."

"Someone shoved some unknown organic stuff in their bloodstream and then cut them open to drain it out of them?" Ethan asked in dismay. Remembering the picture he took earlier, he pulled out his phone and showed Tommy and Kimberly the picture. "Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver...I think this is where the patients were draining their blood into."

"What is it? Like a stone sarcophagus?" Tommy and Kimberly questioned with suspicion and shock. "Are you telling us...these kids' blood is going into this thing?"

"We think...it might be the mystery item that was on Mercer Island along with the Dino Gems," Connor pointed out. "Dr. O, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure but unless Mesogog is into some cult like crazy rituals like blood offerings, then we got other problems to deal with." Tommy sighed rubbing his head. "Maybe, Mesogog isn't the only one pulling the strings in our city. He...may have gotten aligned with someone or something with very, very twisted and dark intentions."

 **April 9, 2004**

 **Mercer Industries**

 **Reefside, CA**

"It is not ready yet and we still need more substance to activate the sarcophagus," Balor warned as some of the Tyrannodrones moved the stone sarcophagus to a secret docking loading bay at Mercer Industries. Mesogog wasn't pleased that Elsa and Zeltrax made a mess of things leaving their "commodities" at Reefside High unattended. He faced criticism from Dalia and the rest of the Emissary for losing their source of the substance.

"My apologies for my error Balor, but I am not held accountable for my generals' actions." Mesogog argued. "We still have a sustainable quantity of the substance we obtained from our commodities. It should hold us down for now."

"But it is not complete and the quantity we have currently is only a small portion. We need a few more litres to complete it and then we go on to obtaining the power source to activate the sarcophagus...the Dino Gem." Balor reported while they were preparing for the final phase.

"Yes, but how are you going to bleed out your blood supply when it's under lock and key at the hospital? And by protection of the Power Rangers?" Elsa asked smirking.

"Do you doubt our abilities as mere simple humans, Elsa?" Dalia asked with disdain. "You shouldn't doubt your master's capabilities and he trust our judgment...since in his former life he was one of us, a pillar for the Emissary."

"Yes, and soon we finally be able to serve life itself," Mesogog said. "Nothing...will stop our plans, all of our work will be worth it."

However unknown Mesogog and his minions, they didn't realize that Trent and Kira followed them from Reefside High School all the way to Mercer Industries. Trent was surprise that Dalia Tate knew about his father's secret identity as Mesogog and that whoever these people she worked it, were in league with Mesogog and his generals. Kira was shocked to discover that Anton Mercer was in fact Mesogog and he willingly transformed in front of these mysterious adversaries they were spying on.

"You knew didn't you? About your father's identity as Mesogog?" Kira asked while they were hiding.

"I was going to plan to tell you guys and I will but now you know the truth," Trent replied looking worried. "And I'm scared not only for myself...but for my dad as well."

"This is absolutely a terrible idea tonight coming down here without a backup plan but now we know the truth about Mesogog and these people. Now it makes me wonder who is real puppet master in all of this Trent."

"Kira...contact the others and tell them where we are," Trent said as he continued to look. "Right now shit is about to hit the fan and right now we need to get out of here."

"Oh you two should have thought of that before wandering into the viper's nest," a voice spoke from behind them. The two turned around to find themselves confronted by Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones. Kira and Trent realized that they have may an error of judgment walking right into a trap.

The two tried to hold their own against Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones as Mesogog and the other moved to secure the stone sarcophagus. Trent and Kira attempted to make their way to the loading bay area of the building, but something told the two they were surrounded and Zeltrax came with more company. The two were outnumbered until the rest of the Dino Rangers arrived to aid their friends.

"Looks like we're on time for the party," Tommy replied as they fought against the tyrannodrones.

"Didn't we tell you guys it's never a good idea to charge into a viper's nest alone?" Kimberly commented.

"Finally, a chance to dispose of the great Dr. Oliver and Kimberly Oliver once and for all," Zeltrax sneered. "You meddlesome Rangers have interfered in our master's plan for far too long."

"Well tell that to a lunatic who bleeds out innocent kids." Connor snapped.

"Let's see about that shall we?" Zeltrax swiped his sword down to his side as the six Rangers found themselves surrounded by some mysterious ninjas.

Zeltrax smirked wickedly watching the Dino Rangers being overwhelmed by his reinforcements. It was hard to track their movements since Tommy figured out they had the ability to mask their heartbeats and footsteps. Concentrating hard, Tommy told the others to trust their senses and track their adversary's weapons. However, things were looking bleep as one ninja was about to take out Ethan. To the Blue Dino Ranger's surprise, a mysterious warrior with a katana intervened decapitating the ninja.

The warrior made quick work of the Zeltrax and his forces forcing them to retreat from the scene. He helped Ethan up to his feet as he felt his shoulder was dislocated as the other Rangers rushed to their teammate's aid. The mysterious warrior turned to the Dino Rangers but Tommy and Kimberly were stunned to realize who aided them, leaving the younger Dino Rangers confused as to who this fighter was.

"So...who wants to get the hell out of here?" Quinn said slightly smiling at the group, but noticing the disdained look on Tommy and Kimberly's faces.

 **Later that Night**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

When they got back to the lab, Connor and Trent helped Ethan to the table as Hayley got the medical supplies. They had the difficult task of trying to help pop Ethan's shoulder back into place. However, Quinn took the lead to help the young man heal and it was the first time Ethan let out a anguish scream feeling his shoulder pop back into place. It shocked Tommy and Kimberly but their old counsellor told them he knew what he was doing.

It was a long night as Tommy gave some painkillers to Ethan to relieve the pain and Kimberly went upstairs to check up on Amelia. They had enough to deal with in the last few days ever since the incident at Reefside High school. Now, they were informed by Trent that Anton is actually Mesogog and that he and Kira witnessed Mesogog conversing with Dalia Tate and her associates from Rideau Circle. Although the revelation of Anton being Mesogog caused some minor discord for a bit, the Rangers settled their differences and figured out Trent's reasons for not coming clean earlier.

Although they were grateful to make it out of Mercer Industries in full tact, Tommy and Kim were startled by the sudden reappearance of Quinn. It further complicated things to explain to the younger Rangers and Hayley who Quinn was and it wasn't coincidence he was here. Whatever issues the couple had with their former counsellor, the two felt Quinn knew a lot more to Mesogog's friends than he was letting on. Hayley offered to look after Amelia as their daughter slept leaving the team downstairs in the lab.

"I guess we owe you for saving our asses back at Mercer Industries," Trent reluctantly said.

"It's no sweat," Quinn simply said sheathing his katana. He looked at Tommy and Kimberly and slightly smirked. "Did you ever teach your brigade about not charing guns blazing into a hornet's nest?"

"Well we probably missed out on that lesson Quinn." Kimberly snapped. "So what is this? Another check in and then you'll skip town like you always do?"

"Is that what you think? Sometimes there are some things you wouldn't understand until you believe it.." Quinn said, but frustration came over Tommy and found himself being punched in the face by his former student. The action shocked the young Rangers, but it didn't faze Kimberly. "Jesus, didn't we do this already?"

"Start talking, Quinn." Tommy demanded. "No more riddles, no more cryptic dialogue. I'm not eleven years old anymore so you're to give us answers now."

"It's about the war." Quinn stated pointing to the two of them. "The one you two were suppose to be training for since I day I met you."

"What is?" Kimberly asked angrily. "The Algoma summer camp, you were trying to recruit people weren't you? What's it's all about Quinn?"

"All of it. The island explosion on Mercer Island, Mercer Industries, the missing kids, Anton Mercer, Terrence Smith, the damn sarcophagus, Mesogog-" Quinn said. "You think the true enemy is Mesogog, but the real puppet master is the one pulling the strings behind your enemy."

"Are you telling us that Mesogog has a master?" Kim asked. "How do you know about Mesogog? How the hell do you know about us?"

"If you stuck around a little longer Kimmy I would told you everything." Quinn answered. "Instead you and Tommy boy ran from the frontlines the first chance you got in order to avoid this war. However, fate does have a funny way to lure you two back to the frontlines and with a new brigade to follow you in battle."

"All right, you've been using this war as an excuse since the day we met you, and you still haven't told us a goddamn thing about it. You know what I think?" Tommy said.

"Tell me." Quinn challenged him. "Tell me what is on your mind, kid."

"I think you're full of shit. I don't think there is any war." Tommy snapped getting in Quinn's face. "I think you're just a sick delusional fighter dying to hit people, so you make up stories to justify your behavior. And then, you rope in the wounded so that you can sit back and watch them throw away their lives, and you can feel important. You did it to me when I was a kid and then again after we graduated. So unless you got something useful for us, either you tell us or you get the hell out."

"Sit down. Sit down, Tommy and the rest of you should get yourselves comfortable." He explained looking at Tommy, Kimberly and the Dino Rangers. "It all began centuries ago. Nobody knows how many, but the shit we're dipping into is ancient, even from beyond the stars. Back then, warlords and their gangs ruled the countryside. Not that much different from today. Bloodthirsty, greedy brutes after loot, pussy, booze, same ol', same ol'. But one day, one of these collections of assholes comes across a thing they can barely understand. Real treasure. Not gold, or rubies, or any of that. They found the secret."

"What secret?" Kira asked curiously.

"Immortality. Bringing the dead back to life." Quinn answered. "It was one of the secrets Mercer Island held before it lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Come on, Quinn." Kimberly skeptically said. "Immortality? This is like something out of fairy tale story."

"I thought your parents were a Catholic, Kimmy. Doesn't your whole belief system hinge on one guy pulling that off?" He stated much to Kim's disdain. "So free from the fear of death, these pieces of shit step up, kill their master, take over and paint the shores of the Far East with the blood of anybody who stands in their way. They grow in size, power, wealth and spread across Asia and finally give themselves a name: _Shisha_. It means, "The Emissary."

"And did they have a goal?" Trent asked.

"Weapons. It's always weapons." Quinn continued.

"Like, guns, bombs?" Ethan asked.

"Worse. A powerful weapon beyond our imagination." Quinn explained. "The weapon is called The Scarlet Sovereign."

"So, what's it do, this, uh, Scarlet Sovereign?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Nobody knows exactly." Quinn said.

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Because they've never activated one. They've tried. They'll try again." Quinn continued. "For many years they seek out the Scarlet Sovereign, but it was lost to them as time passed. These bastards built their fundamental and fanatical beliefs on serving this thing. Unfortunately, the Emissary made one mistake."

"They made enemies." Kimberly simply answered. "Typical for one faction to gain a rival throughout time."

"Ding, ding you got it right." Quinn replied.

"So who had the guts to stand up to this Emissary?" Tommy asked. "Who be crazy enough to take on a powerful group like them?"

"They don't know who started the opposition because there were many stories." Quinn continues. "One story tells a different version about who founded the opposition. Some say it was just a kid. The Emissary comes into his village, kills everyone almost. Kid pulls the knife from the breast of his dead mother and goes to work. He cuts down some of the Emissary's finest warriors. They're lying dead and the kid's standing. They give him a name. The Garrison."

"And he's just one kid? Alone?" Connor asked.

"Kid grows up, rounds up every warrior he can. Men, women, young, old, doesn't matter as long as they kick ass. And they do. Without mercy. And right now they are the only protection this world has against the Emissary and the threat they impose." Quinn said. "That is until now..."

"Wow that is some story you got there." Tommy said with a hint of skepticism. "Now, in this fairy tale you're the Garrison, right?"

"It's why I didn't tell you." Quinn said. "You two were young and innocent, but you two had gifts that needed to be harnessed, channeled into something for a greater cause. If I told you the whole truth, it make you scared of the power you possess. I'm not what you think, but I know things and I know that long ago you two served a higher purpose to defend the Earth from the forces of evil. Now today, you'll doing the same thing and this time you'll training a new generation to follow suit."

"No, no, it's...it's a good story, one filled with action and plot twists." Kimberly said looking at Quinn. "You're right about one thing that you're not what we have expected because for many years you been a mystery we never could figure out. Somehow, you been an influential part of our lives despite how much of a prick you can be at times to us. As for your story, it's one very interesting tale. It leaves you front and center. Finding the Emissary, keeping the Scarlet Sovereign at bay. Murdering when it suits you. Telling people...that death is a normal part of war and that you were putting the lowlifes down for a greater cause."

"Believe it or don't. The fact remains that the city you're sworn to protect is ground zero in a war it doesn't even know is happening." Quinn warned them. "That sarcophagus is just the start. So, you can kill, die, or sit on your ass and watch Reefside burn but this war is bigger than you, or me, or any of our problems."

"And you've been trying to pulled us to your side, haven't you?" Tommy questioned. "It doesn't matter the tactics you use and who gets caught in the line of fire. You call yourselves The Garrison and basically you're trying to find troops for this war against the Emissary. Mesogog and his minions have gotten involved with the Emissary haven't they? Or he is actually a member of this secret evil organization? Because if he is...then we got bigger problems on our hands than just keeping our Dino Gems safe. So to answer the question...our Dino Gems, they're the power source they need to activate the Scarlet Sovereign?"

"Welcome to the world, kid. Those Dino Gems, the source of your Dino Ranger powers are what they need to jumpstart their war." Quinn said sternly. "The only way to stop it is to either take out the power source itself or destroy the Scarlet Sovereign. Either way it sucks to know that every situation is a matter of life and death where you like it or not."


	10. Soliloquy of Chaos

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 10 of the story. Recent revelations leaves the others facing moral dilemmas and a heavy cost that could cause Tommy greatly in the future. The Rangers debate on taking the fight to Mesogog after a setback puts their plans on halt.)**

 **Chapter 10: Soliloquy of Chaos**

 **April 9, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

 _"The only way to stop it is to either take out the power source itself or destroy the Scarlet Sovereign. Either way it sucks to know that every situation is a matter of life and death where you like it or not." Quinn stated firmly with the group leaving them stunned._

When the words _"life and death"_ are used in a sentence to describe a possible scenario, Tommy and Kimberly learned a long time ago when they first accepted the power they face this on a daily basis. It was the responsibility and burden they uphold during their tenure and fealty as Power Rangers. For the new generation of Rangers they were fighting alongside they were upholding the same oath of fealty and duty when they accepted the power.

However, fighting as defenders of the Earth, they only destroyed threats such as intergalactic monsters that harmed the safety of innocent civilians. Unfortunately, monsters can come in many shapes and forms and they learned that sometimes they can even take the form of flesh and blood. It was a concept that Quinn suddenly spewed out of his mouth revealing his true mission about fighting a war between two rival ancient factions for control of a powerful weapon called the Scarlet Sovereign.

If The Emissary and The Garrison have been around for many years according to Quinn's testimony, why wasn't there any word about them mentioned? The idea of ancient secret ninjas baffled the younger Rangers and it got all six of them wrestling with one dilemma weighing on their consciences. Did they have the power within them to take a life for the greater good?

"You do realize what you mean by taking out the power source the Emissary needs to charge up their little device?" Tommy questioned his former mentor figure. "It is obvious you know about the Power Rangers and I'm not going to entertain myself into asking how. We'll just save that for another time when I'm in a more calm and collective mood."

"Kid, you literally took that risk months ago when you prevented Mesogog and his lackeys from gaining the power of the Dino Gems." Quinn said. "As long as those gems are in your camp, Mesogog can't help his special friends bring upon a rain of pain down on your city."

"Unfortunately, his little ninja buddies already got into some deep cult, blood ritual mayhem," Connor commented.

"That stone sarcophagus...what's it suppose to do?" Trent asked. "Why would my father helping these sick bastards bleed a bunch of kids to feed that device?"

"Because that device spells trouble every time they use it, especially when it comes to bringing their band back together." Quinn answered. "The Garrison spent years destroying those sarcophaguses knowing how they operate. Unfortunately, our brigade missed one and inadvertently coincided with your little expedition Tommy on the island. That device they're using is consider blasphemy and represents an act of desiccation to the balance of life and death itself."

"So if those missing kids are bleeding blood into it, how does it function?" Kimberly asked. "Apparently according to our friend Dana the kids we rescued had an unknown chemical compound mixed into their bloodstreams. Any idea what the mysterious pathogen does?"

"The ancient device...has the ability to bring back the dead, restore life using the right components," Quinn informed. "You do not want to underestimate the Emissary. They say that it's leaders have lived for many centuries, different lifetimes and lifespans. But through manipulative works, they have manage to prolong death."

"Are we seriously going to bring up this whole resurrection topic?" Kira asked skeptically.

"Whether you want to believe it or not girlie, I have seen crazy shit gone down in the past." Quinn smirked shaking his head and then pointing at Tommy and Kim. "Why don't you kiddies ask the power couple of some of their tall tales? I may come off as a delusional fighter with many secrets...but these two can vouch for me that I don't mean any harm to any of you. If you want to put a stop to Mesogog and the growing threat of the Emissary, do what you must...by any means necessary."

"By any means necessary? Yeah Quinn, does that include killing anyone in cold blood without hesitation?" Tommy argued. "Was this what you were trying to train Kim and I for when we were kids? Or after we decided to stay with you for those four years in Phoenix while we went to ASU? If you were a mentor figure then you wouldn't have taught us this idea that it's okay for anyone to kill freely and murder without thinking. I wonder what the hell I did wrong to make you disappear many times from my life. Was it because I was a disappointment? Or was I looking for a role model to look up to? Yes, you'll always have an impact on me and Kim's lives, but what makes you think we'll buy into what you're telling us if you never once been honest with us?"

The four teens looked at Tommy, getting in the face of the man who rescued them from earlier mayhem at Mercer Industries. They could tell that there were some unresolved issues between their teachers and this Quinn individual. Hearing stories about their mentor Zordon, apparently for the couple Quinn was a mentor to them too, but the history was complicated to say the least.

"Yes, it's true about the martial arts classes at Algoma Summer Camp years ago. The Garrison were looking to recruit child warriors for the war." Quinn confessed. "You two were the ones that stood out from the rest, thought I could take it upon myself to train you both to harness your abilities. However, you two wanted something more and for that I apologize for letting you both down. What I would have asked from you two would weigh heavily on you and the sacrifice I would have required from you in order to join The Garrison would have been too much. Now, if I ask you and your brigade to join the Garrison...the cost you'll pay will be too great for you to bare."

"We were looking to fill the void of losing a mentor who meant a lot to us years ago. We thought you be able to fill that void despite our grievances with you in the past because you meant something to us as kids." Kimberly confessed. "You wanted soldiers, we wanted a parental role model to look up to. I guess we disappointed one another over the years. The eight months I spent years ago after I wrote that letter were the darkest times of my life and I thought I could make a difference because you told me I could for the warfront."

"But you ran and found your one true love again." Quinn said. "I would have expected it from you Kimmy although I tried to rope you into using your feelings for my benefit."

She then turned to Tommy and looked at him. "Do you want to know why I ran from him the first time after the letter? It was because of the things I did and the training I endured with Quinn to be part of the Garrison. That day I showed up in Angel Grove eight months after the letter, he originally wanted me to bring you into his mission, but I chose to turn my back. I chose you, my white knight and a future with you over being a soldier and fighting someone else's war. If we were going to face another confrontation somewhere down the line with the forces of evil, we were going to be ready. We...were doing things our way, without it costing us our souls or morals."

"If you think we're going to fight this war your way, then you don't know us as you thought you did," Tommy replied looking at his wife and the teens. "As for your testimony then you'll have to wait and see. We grew up over the years Quinn and as for paying the price for whatever comes our way...consequences be damned."

"Then I suggest you stay true and prepare for the next battle ahead." Quinn slightly smirked before taking his way. He then looks at his former students. "I understand where your true strength lies: within your heart, body and soul. You two are bonded and connected in ways no one can't imagine. Like everything in the universe: you two are both each other's strengths and weaknesses. One can't live a half-life without the other half that completes them. It's the shadow you keep at bay: the fear of losing the one that holds your heart and drives you to live everyday. If you believe in overcoming what comes your way, use it as your power to press forward."

 **April 12, 2004**

 **Reefside Shipping Yard**

 **Reefside, CA**

Down at the Reefside shipping yard, soldiers of the Garrison were resuming their daily training regimen prescribed by Aria. It was a risk for them to have the main leaders convened together in one area. They decided each member would go into seclusion to round up their brigade scattered around the world to prepare to battle The Emissary, with the exception of Aria. She had to follow Quinn to Reefside knowing the situation has gotten complicated as he met with Aria on the cargo ship.

"I take it you informed the Rangers about the truth of their Dino Gems?" Aria asked overseeing the training session.

"Only further complicates the matter when the Emissary roped in a puppet for them to pull the strings from behind the scenes," Quinn stated.

"Mesogog, but you know it's Dalia's handy work? Or is it the true puppet master that hasn't been awaken yet? The last pillar of the Emissary hasn't risen yet but even behind the scenes he manages to find a way to pull the strings on a simpleton like Mesogog."

"But puppets do tend to cause issues when they're are no strings attached to them. Unfortunately, the Emissary's latest puppet have dug up the sarcophagus and we were duped once again thinking we foiled their plans. They're almost near making the device operational and I fear the tide will turn in the war."

"The gems are in the possession of the Rangers which is no issue. Quinn...don't tell me that me," Aria replied very worried. "The power source is out in the open isn't it and it's already bonded...with them? The White Falcon...he'll be the one that will pay the price dearly should the truth emerge. His heart and soul is what they seek to silence the forces of good throughout the universe. You know that there is only one way out of this and it is an option neither will want to face."

"I know and although they made it clear to me that I have been a disappointment to them, I'm need to uphold my promise to Zordon," Quinn sighed. "The falcon and crane hold Zordon to the highest prestige and I can't compare to that. I understand how powerful the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies are and just how much of value they are which makes this situation worst. Of all the fates that was predestined, why this one? The purest heart and soul in the world destined to silence the light of good for the shadows of The Emissary?! That unhinged urge and fire is burning and it cannot be tamed for much longer and I worry our efforts in the war will be futile."

"But our intel tells us that Mercer Industries is expecting a special shipment at the shipping yard a few nights from now." Aria said. "They believe they have found the Scarlet Sovereign. Dalia has her associates overseeing the delivery and arrival of the shipment." She paused for a moment before turning to her ally. "You know what must be done and if we must take drastic actions, then so be it. The Emissary will do everything in their power to activate the Scarlet Sovereign and that shipment must not hit the shores."

"I understand and although are The Garrison, we also have our own missions with one common goal in mind." Quinn replied. "Protecting the...last hope and the heir apparent to the bloodline. They are the last line of defense to preserve the Great Power, the legacy itself. That is their destiny, not this so by any means necessary I'll ensure what must be done to keep the Scarlet Sovereign off the streets."

 **April 17, 2004**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

The two hour car ride to Angel Grove was one of those road trips Tommy and Kimberly looked forward to and in the company of their daughter. Even once in awhile they needed to pull back from the frontlines and recuperate. Things in Reefside were intensifying after the revelation of Anton Mercer's identity as Mesogog, the team's failed infiltration of Mercer Industries, and Quinn's reappearance. The situation only got worst when they were notified a week ago that the patients they rescued from the high school were recaptured by Mesogog and his allies.

Pressure was mounting and the couple debated whether or not to postpone their monthly weekend trip to visit their family and friends in Angel Grove. The Rangers had to deal with keeping Trent safe while reassuring their teammate and friend their promise to save his father. At this point, they were facing a crossroads wondering how to deal with Mesogog now that he aligned himself with some powerful forces the Dino Rangers haven't contended with.

It was all they could think about during the drive to the Oliver's place if it was the right time to leave Reefside unattended. Surprisingly, it took a pep talk from Connor to reassure Tommy and Kim that the city will be safe in their hands. The younger Rangers had a great appreciate and admiration for the veteran couple for everything they have done over the years and the sacrifices they made for the greater good, especially when it came to Amelia.

This entire year, they formed a bond with the small family and Tommy and Kim's place became like a second home to them, so the least they can do was give the couple a breather and lessen the burden for them. The teens know how much Amelia means to her parents and wanted the toddler to have a sense of normalcy in her life. By the time they reach the Oliver home, there was already a welcoming committee of their friends expecting them.

"Hey Tommy, Kim hope the drive up wasn't bad for you guys." James greeted his son and daughter-in-law. He helped Kim unbuckle the sleeping Amelia from her carseat and carefully trying not to wake up his granddaughter as Kim gently picked her up. "Looks like our Amy is tuckered out? Don't worry, we got the guest room ready and the crib and monitor are already out for you two."

"Thanks dad," Tommy said noticing that his friends were inside waiting for them. "Let me guess, the guys have been here waiting for us haven't they?"

"Nothing like Jason to rally our friends together and greet us at your parents' place," Kim smiled.

"And the prodigal golden couple has finally come home," Jason smiled greeting his lil sis and best friend and brother in arms. "You know we been waiting for about an hour for you two to show up, but I guess Tommy Oliver's Swiss cheese memory still hasn't changed."

"I'm assuming you never heard of a term called traffic?" Tommy joked as he greeted his parents. "I'm guessing mom has already let you guys raid their kitchen before we arrived?"

"Oh Tommy be nice," Melissa Oliver scolded her son jokingly. She then turned to her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. "Kimberly, such a beauty seeing you dear and of course my beautiful granddaughter."

"I always love seeing you again too, mom and yes our little princess here is tuckered out from the car ride." Kim said carrying the sleeping toddler in her arms. She noticed her friends getting rowdy and noisy and the last thing she wanted was Amelia to wake up as one, moody, cranky baby. "Hey guys as much as I love seeing your faces, do you mind keeping the decibel level to a minimum? The last thing I need to deal with is a cranky toddler."

"Yeah, got to agree on that one," Tommy said as he finished unloading their bags from the car. "If you guys don't mind, can you give my lovely wife and I some breathing room for a moment to settle in for the weekend and get our kid down for a nap." Kim continued to gently cradle Amelia as the two got settled and put their daughter down for a nap in the guest room after they changed her clothes. The baby monitor was already on as Tommy and Kim unpacked their stuff in Tommy's old bedroom as his parents were setting up everything to cook for the barbeque.

It was always a special event every time Tommy and Kim came home for a visit and his parents loved having their friends around. It was just like the high school days and their kids' group of friends held a special place in their hearts, especially Kimberly. They loved their daughter-in-law the moment she came into their son's life back in high school. James and Melissa knew how much Kim meant to their son and despite the mishap with the letter during their senior year of high, they knew the couple was destined to be together. For Kim, she owed the Olivers a lot by providing a sense of family who love and accept for everything, including her faults, something she lacked from her estranged family for the last eight years.

"So Katherine, where's your second leading man in your life right now?" Tanya asked as Tommy and Kim joined their friends and family in the backyard. Tommy was carrying the baby monitor if in case Amelia woke up.

"Henry is with Jason's parents at the mall. They wanted to spend some time with their grandson and offered us a free baby pass today." Kat smiled.

"Oh we really wanted to see our godson today," Kim sighed smiling. "But you got to promise to bring him by before we leave on Sunday."

"Don't worry we'll do that," Jason reassured his little sister. "We would have thought you guys stay back with things intensifying back in Reefside."

"Yeah...things have gotten rough down in Reefside ever since the hospital fiasco," Tommy informed being discreet around his parents. Their friends knew what was going on in Reefside and they were filled in on the circumstances. "However, we been trying to work on a solution to fix everything. The teens thought we needed some time to recoup and urge us to spend some time with Amelia."

"You two are lucky to have a group of students who appreciate everything you do for them," Aisha commented.

"They are remarkable kids and we wouldn't more or less from them," Kim said smiling. She chuckled when she spotted two pairs of wooden sticks on the ground and picked them up. It brought back some memories for the gang as she passed one pair to Tommy. "This definitely brings back some memories."

"I never understand the whole stick training bit," Rocky laughed scratching his head. "All the clinking and clanking sounded like a woodpecker back in the day."

"Yeah Rocko because you thought I had a woodpecker in my backyard everyday," Tommy jokingly laughed. "It was...well our own way of sparring. Only a few of you guys got front row seats to see it up close."

"Was this...one of the ways your camp counsellor sparred with you two during your summer camp?" Trini asked making an indirect reference to Quinn.

"Pretty much, one of the only few fond memories we have from Algoma Camp." the couple replied reluctantly. "He had a fascination with using wooden sticks for sparring and some of the campers nicknamed him "Stick" during camp. However, we never finished lessons with him but then, we adapted his style and put our own touch to it."

"You got to show it again to us bro," Jason insisted slightly smiling his two best friends. "I remember the last sparring match you two had before you both left for Phoenix. It was a combination of metamorphic, rhythm and syncopation mixed into one. It was as if you both were questioning the philosophies of the art of fighting."

"Really because back in the day we used to spar thinking that the purpose of fighting was to choke your opponent unconscious," Kim said sarcastically.

"Well that's according to our camp counsellor," Tommy added smirking. "That guy was something else back in the day."

"How about showing us a demonstration then?" Adam suggested as the others encouraged to see it. The two of them looked at the pair of sticks each of them were holding in their hands. The past with Quinn was something the two of them kept to themselves and only shared some stories with their friends in the last few months. Maybe, it was time to share some more with their friends about Quinn's influence in their lives as Tommy and Kim got up and began to spar with the sticks.

"Okay let's go!" Kim starts breathing heavily while Tommy is exclaiming as they begin a quick demonstration as the others watched. Kim pauses for a moment and puts her arms down to the side. "Okay Beautiful, break. Pop quiz: what rules the body?"

"My mind controls my body." She starts grunting and then proceeds to continue her attacks with the wooden sticks. Tommy tosses his sticks at Kim as she dodges them and Tommy does a quick tuck and roll recovery to retrieve his sticks.

"Next question: what's your strongest weapon?" He asks this time to his wife pausing for a moment.

"My body is my strongest weapon at my disposal." Kim answers as she resumes her sparring match. This time they are sparring as they are attacking each other using the sticks as they collide and clank against each other.

"Connection, mind, body? What's the answer?" Tommy asked. "How is it all controlled?"

"The mind controls the body, the body controls our enemies, our enemies control jack shit by the time we're done with them." Kim replies with every strike. "However, the mind and body are one half of the connection. One must have heart and soul to drive the fighting spirit within and the connection is whole."

"The four main elements of the connection. Fighting is just the start. You have to control your feelings, your deep down inside feelings." Tommy explained as the others watched in awe of what they witness. "Your emotions will drive you and enhance your focus. They act as your motivation, your guide to stay the course and maintain the connection to keep it all in tact."

"How do we do that?" Kim smiled questioning her husband. "How do we keep the connection going?"

"Meditate on your feelings, channel them into positive energy." Tommy answered as they dropped their sticks at the same time. "The mind, body, heart and soul are all connected as one. They power the fighting spirit and our emotions channel our inner feelings and thoughts. It is the focus of our concentration on the battlefield. Open yourself up to it learn it, make you way stronger, more focused. Even heal your wounds faster: the physical, mental and emotional wounds."

"The connection keeps us in control. Without the connection, the unhinged fire burns within us. Find the focus and concentration to keep the foundations of our connection balanced: the mind, body, heart and soul." Kim smiled as they stopped and turned to their friends. They were surprise by their friends' impressive fighting skills, never realizing closely just how seasoned Tommy and Kimberly are. "So...what do you guys think?"

"Are you absolutely sure your camp counsellor never finished your training?" Jason asked curiously. "Out of curiosity, why do you think he stopped?"

"Maybe it was because...there was something he didn't want us using in our connection besides the body and mind when it comes to fighting." Tommy answered. "It was the thing that proved to be our strength and fuel our emotions and drive our fighting spirit: heart and soul. He may have not completed our training, but that's where the philosophy is split. Can one fight a war with heart and soul along with the connection of the mind and body?"

"Looks like you two haven't lost a step over the years." Billy complimented. "It was as if your senses were heighted to a point you both anticipated each other's moves. I expected seasoned fighting skills from Tommy, but Kim does have her ways of surprising us."

"Believe me Billy...we're full of surprises," Kimberly commented smiling at Tommy. "Maybe it comes naturally, but who knows? What we do know is, whatever comes next we'll be ready."

 **April 23, 2004**

 **Reefside Shipping Yard**

 **Reefside, CA**

The trip to Angel Grove was what Tommy and Kimberly needed and after a couple of days there were no incidents or reports from Mesogog or his allies. There were some nights the couple and the younger Rangers wonder if their adventures have borderline gone from missions or under the lines of vigilantism. They thought Reefside was a safe city, one with a good upkeep reputation. However, they learned that sometimes not everything is what it seems to be and it was a lesson Trent took to heart recently.

It was a debate that lingered on their minds the last few weeks since Quinn's reappearance and learning about the mysterious Emissary. Tommy and Kim had their fair share of wild and crazy adventures in their earlier days as Rangers, but wonder if they were biting more than they can chew. This time, everything was different now that they were married and they have a daughter to look after and protect. They had a family and were fighting for their future and Amelia's.

After a couple of days of downtime and not hearing any activity, they were alerted by Hayley of a disturbance down by the shipping yard. The Rangers were lucky that the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed Rescue stayed in town hoping to get a break in the missing children's case.

Unfortunately, the Dino Rangers found out that their paths will cross once again with Tommy and Kim's old counsellor, Quinn. In the last couple of days since being introduced to the skilled fighter, the teens questioned their teachers about Quinn and his group of fighters he was part of, The Garrison. As much as they wanted to keep their history private from the four teens, curiosity got the better of them and reluctantly revealed the complex history they had with Quinn.

For a mere human, or whatever he was, Quinn was full of mystery. He may be a soldier for the side of good, but his methods and ideologies of fighting the battle between good and evil were questionable. He towed a line that anyone who held the power or became Power Rangers never wanted to cross: victory by any means necessary.

Once again Quinn was right before them after he saved them once again from one of Mesogog's monsters sent to distract the Rangers. On the contrary, both sides had one common goal at the shipping yard: to stop Mesogog's plans from being carried out. Unfortunately, it came down to how truthful Quinn is.

"You know for your brigade, they still need some fine tuning," Quinn smirked cleaning off his katana after they disposed of the monster. "Nothing like good old steel to cut down the things that go bump in the night. Tommy, Kimmy, Dino Rangers, always a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"What is this Quinn? This is the second time you saved our team for what?" Tommy asked sternly. "You don't do things unless you have a purpose and you need something in return from us. Two times you bailed us out...what game are you playing with us?"

"I'm not playing no game with you, but it seems our interests have aligned with one another. That monster you turned into goop is guarding something Mesogog was tasked to retrieve on that ship. It is what I feared, he has brought the Scarlet Sovereign, the bringer of shadows and silence upon the shores of this city."

"Are you talking about the same weapon Mesogog and his lackeys have been searching for on behalf of his mysterious ninja buddies?" Ethan and Trent asked.

"Yeah and believe me Power Rangers this is not the weapon you want roaming your streets." Quinn said sighing.

"Okay, just say it Quinn." Kim stated looking at her former mentor. "You want our help, or better yet you need soldiers who are committed. You don't need some bleeding heart idealists hanging onto half measures. That's the kind of help you want, but right now you can't so you have to go with plan B."

"Wow girlie, you beaten me to the punch of what I was about to say." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Yeah this is coming from a guy who thinks it's okay to go on a killing spree all in the name of justice and goodness." Kira argued.

 **"** Kids, in war, people die. If it's not you, it's the guy next to you." Quinn addressed the teens, much to Tommy and Kim's dismay. "Your teachers know that but yet over the years have never fathom to cross that threshold. How many people have been killed protecting safety of this city? You're all still afraid to cross that line, just like they have for a long time. Someday, it's gonna come down to you or the other guy. If it's not Mesogog, somebody else. What're you gonna do then?"

"I ponder that question over the years and yeah it resulted in half measures," Tommy stated. "But it still ensures we keep our moral compass in tact, something we value."

"...Ah, screw it. Ride with me tonight Rangers... help me destroy The Scarlet Sovereign," Quinn said hesitating and turned to the team. "Help me Rangers keep it off the streets, and I promise you this...Mesogog, Zeltrax and Elsa will know the taste of fear the day they will face you 'cause they'll know that you kicked the guy they're afraid of right in the nuts. What do you say Power Rangers?"

"One rule you don't kill anybody." Connor said taking the leadership role.

"...I promise I will not kill anybody." Quinn vowed but it was a promise he can't guarantee.

 **Two** **Hours Later...**

"Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver just out of curiosity...it wasn't like this back in the day when you two were Power Rangers?" Trent asked, as Hayley and Kim tended to Tommy's shoulder injury he sustained earlier in the night.

"We know what we signed up for when we became Power Rangers." Connor stated addressing what went down. "That was something else and we all know it."

"Guess some things never change with Quinn," Kim sighed in dismay. "So how do we do damage control with this one tomorrow morning?"

"We'll handle it in the morning don't worry Kim." Tommy reassured them taking a painkiller. He sent Kira upstairs to check up on Amelia to make sure she was asleep but Hayley assured him and Kim that she was no problem. Once again he felt disappointed again in Quinn, but this was going beyond disappointment. Literally, he and Kim felt that their old mentor was testing them and were losing respect each time for him.

The Rangers saw the look of disbelief and dismay on the faces of their mentors. However, it took an arrow being shot in Tommy's shoulder and witnessing human trafficking going on first hand to figure out what kind of mission Quinn cohort the Rangers into joining him for. It was stepping into territories their enemies was testing their moralities.

This was something beyond the lines of morality Mesogog was stepping into and it worried them wondering what would become of Anton Mercer if they could release him from Mesogog's grip. The biggest plot twist of the night was discovering Quinn's true mission and the contents of the container and the chaos the ensued afterwards.

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in," Ethan said angrily as Quinn silently walked stern faced into the lab. He expected it, but he held no regrets for the events of tonight.

"You promised us you weren't gonna kill anyone." Kim snapped angrily. "And obviously keeping your damn word doesn't mean anything to you these days does it?"

"I did promise I wouldn't kill anyone," Quinn countered back. "I wasn't going to get any civilians killed."

"Then what the hell was that back there?" Tommy yelled snapping. "Do you want to explain to us what all that mayhem was before I ended up with an arrow in my shoulder tonight? What was going on through your mind when you asked us for help?"

"The mission was what I had in mind." Quinn answered. "You guys wanted to foil Mesogog's plans and we both had a common mission tonight and we succeeded."

"That's what your war's come to? Killing children?" Tommy asked in disdain. "How are we certain your Garrison are fighting for the side of good? You want to stop the Emissary by any means necessary. Did that include killing innocent kids as part of the warfront effort?"

"That thing in the container was not a child." Quinn justified looking at Kim. "You saw first hand Kimberly what we had to do keep the advantage in the war. However, you couldn't fathom the idea of what needed to be done which is why you fled."

"And killing kids was part of your warfront effort?!" Kim questioned. "Thank god I never stuck around with you and I am grateful everyday Tommy was spared a long time ago from your tutelage to fight in your war. I think you spontaneously appearing and disappearing in our lives was the best thing that happened to us."

"You got soft in the end and it scared the shit out of you what needed to be done. Everything I taught you both was for your protection. I'm sorry it violates your credo and moral compass but the world isn't what it's cut out to be. That kid in the container is an example of what is concealed by the world." Quinn argued.

"We know there is good and bad in the world, but we have a right to be outraged." Connor spoke up. "Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver chose us and they chose to fight alongside us and as defenders of Earth, we know our boundaries and the lines we should and shouldn't cross. What you pulled tonight is a line we wouldn't dare ever stepping over."

"Sooner or later the ideologies and methods you Rangers have followed and upheld need to evolve." Quinn stated bluntly.

"I could hear that kid's heartbeat. It was light and fast. He hadn't even hit puberty." Tommy continued. "If you think we're being emotional, no shit. How would you feel if you found out you got duped once again into attempting to kill someone innocent as a child?"

"If you'd have all focused beyond your crybaby feelings, you would've sensed what that kid really was."

"He was just a kid." Kira replied angrily coming back downstairs.

"You're all blind as you ever were to see what the real threat is to your city." Quinn added. "The problem with all of you is that you're holding back. These individuals Mesogog and his followers are allied with have not one moral bone in their pathetic bodies to care about collateral damage. Everyone here in this city is a liability to them in order to achieve their master plans."

"Maybe you should've stuck around and finished training us yourself fourteen years ago." Tommy snapped. "Some role model you turned out to be: kill anyone by any means necessary and freely without any restraints. Kim and I survived a lot over the years and seen things no one couldn't imagine. We defeated enemies who have threaten our planet time and time again by not cutting the ties that bind us together. I guess you wanted soldiers who anything by any means without any questions."

"I needed soldiers and it was what I wanted from the two of you." Quinn sighed. "You two wanted a role model to look up to."

"Well, I guess we're all disappointed then." Kim sighed.

"I guess we are." Quinn said. "You take care of yourselves, Power Rangers."

"We're not gonna let you kill that kid." Ethan argued.

"Oh, he's already dead. I caught up with the van while you were all occupied around with Mesogog's tyrannodrones. I put an arrow in that thing's heart." It was enough for Tommy to unleash fourteen years of pent up frustration he began to attack his former mentor. "You can't even tag your old camp counsellor. Get up. Get up! Get up!" He was challenging his former student. Kim couldn't take it anymore and joined the melee but Quinn easily matched the combined efforts of Tommy and Kim.

The Rangers and Hayley could only watch the chaos imploding in the lab between the three brawling individuals. Quinn wasn't holding back and neither was the couple despite feeling overwhelmed and outmatched by their old counsellor. However, they managed to gain the upper hand after Tommy managed to knock Quinn down to the ground as the two grunted and breathed heavily after punching out fourteen years of unresolved issues.

"Get out of our city." Tommy said angrily as he threw Quinn's katana on the floor next to him.

"Maybe there's hope for you two and your brigade yet." Quinn slightly smirked as he got up and limped out of the lab. "Nice catching up. Eh? You guys got something going on here and hold onto it. You're gonna need 'em in the next round."


	11. Tidal Waves on the Horizon

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 11 of the story. Thinking their mission is finished, the Rangers attempt to move forward. However, one final bombshell will set up a final showdown with serious repercussions.)**

 **Chapter 11: Tidal Waves on the Horizon**

 **April 29, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Dr. O he needs medical treatment. Look he doesn't know what he's saying." Trent replied, as he and Conner helped carried an injured Anton Mercer into the pile of rubbish that was now Tommy's lab.

Kim was thankful that Hayley managed to keep Amelia well protected in the secret panic room that they installed in the lab. Watching the surveillance video, they saw Zeltrax kidnapped the now human Elsa who was seeking sanctuary. The lab was trashed, but at least they kept their promise to their White Ranger to save his father.

"Here she is, safe and sound as promised to mommy and daddy." Hayley said walking out of the panic room with Amelia unharmed. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as the redhead passed the toddler to her mother.

"Mama, Dada!" Amelia said stroking her mom's face. "Noisy!"

"Don't worry baby girl, no more boom and noisy sounds I promise you." Kim reassured her as Tommy stroked his daughter's back. "Mommy and daddy are glad you're safe."

"This is all my fault. I should have stopped him and it nearly endangered your little girl's life." Anton Mercer said, his voice deep with regret as Ethan and Kira worked on tending to the older man's wounds with the medical supplies they had left. He sense something that the Rangers didn't and Trent knew what to expect.

"Hey dad, don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him." Trent answered.

"Trent is right," Tommy said. "This is about Smitty and me. It had nothing to do with you." They knew if they survive this next battle, they were going to have a nice long talk with Anton once this was all over.

"But I crossed lines I wouldn't dare cross both as an individual and a business man." Anton responded. "I gotten myself involved with some highly questionable figures under Mesogog's influence. I remember it all, and the fear it brought upon those who became liabilities to their diabolical plans. These people are unlike anyone I encountered..."

"But we can't go back and change things. Mesogog is no longer a threat." Tommy interjected. "We should be thankful."

"And I owe all of you for keeping Trent safe when I couldn't." Anton replied. "He's lucky to have friends who look out for him."

"Mr. Mercer you don't owe us anything." Connor said. "Trent is our friend and he means a lot to us. Despite everything, we do anything for him and we kept a promise to him to save the only family he has left."

"So...Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver what does this mean? We're not hanging our morphers up just yet?" Kira asked.

"Not just yet because this is only the prelude to something bigger." Tommy warned.

"Tommy, there's something you should know; something all of you should know." Anton explained. "It's about when I was Mesogog. There was something I stumbled upon that was never disclosed during the expedition on the island. I discovered that Smitty knew about the island and what was buried on it besides the Dino Gems. Smitty never told us he was researching lore and legends about a secret organization who practiced mystical and ancient arts, but with dark intentions. He found something: Shisha."

Every one of the team members gasped, but Tommy and Kim most of all. How did Smitty know about the faction wars Quinn dedicated his life to? "Shisha, it's a Japanese word, it means The Emissary." Kimberly said surprisingly.

"I swear to you on my parents' graves I never knew what was actually on the island, let alone the incident with the explosion." Anton said. "I suspected we weren't alone on the island and we trespassed on whatever this secret group was doing. Smitty's curiosity got the best of him when he took an excavation team to the site I specifically said we weren't going to venture. These representatives from Rideau Circle...took a highly invested interest in our research on the island."

"I thought most of our work was destroyed on the island, with the exception of the Tyrannodrones and the Dino Gems." Tommy said softly.

"If you know Terrance he is one for keeping backups." Anton said. "He had notes stored at his old workstation at the office. Smitty was looking into really deep stuff."

"The myth of The Emissary." Tommy responded cryptically. "He may have known things long before we ever set foot on the island."

Anton formed a confused look, but looking back some things started making sense before the island expedition. The Rangers suspected that Anton's deal with the mysterious Rideau Circle was more than just a business deal involving financial transactions and ventures. Something was amiss and the answers laid within the works of Terrance Smith.

 **Reefside Hospital**

 **6:30 p.m**

"Well that was sure one heck of an adventure, now we're back to being regular joes." Connor quipped. It had been one hell of a day, and after months of constant battles and threats over the city, the Rangers were relieved Mesogog have finally been dealt with.

"Trust us guys, things may go back to normal but life as you know it won't be the same again." Tommy said. It was a statement that was a constant that even though life after the Power Rangers may be over, life wouldn't be the same afterwards.

"Still, Tommy, Kimberly and kids. For everything that has happened, again I apologize," Anton said after they finally brought him to the hospital for an examination. Despite his injuries, he was informed that there were no signs of internal damage, but wanted to keep him overnight for observation.

"Again, Mr. Mercer you have nothing to be sorry for and you're Trent's dad." Ethan reassured him while visiting his hospital room. "You were a victim as well in all of this."

"The kids are right Anton." Kim replied. "Don't be too hard for your actions while under Mesogog's influence."

"Yeah we wouldn't anticipate him getting himself involved with some mysterious forces at work and also rope others into their following." Tommy said. "What matters now is that you're back with your son and being a father to him now."

"So, Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver, now that Mesogog is destroyed, do you think this Emissary threat is gone too?" Trent asked.

"And what do you think will happen with this company, Rideau Circle?" Kira asked. "Do...you think what your counsellor said is true about them?"

With the threat of Mesogog finally dealt with, Tommy felt that they'll get their well deserve reward for semi-retirement from duty. However, he and Kimberly knew too well the impact of Quinn's presence in their lives and their students were willing to step into the frontlines with them to endure the battle with them.

"We're not sure but we learned over the years...expect the unexpected." Tommy said. "Mesogog maybe gone, but there are still questions left unanswered."

"And as for Quinn, we'll have to prepare ourselves and we can't wait around or else it will be too late." Kim added.

"Perhaps you could consider this a debt I owe for what you all did for Trent." Anton replied. "Besides now tasked with trying to repair Mercer Industries' PR image for the next few years, maybe I can get the inside scoop on my mysterious business venture. There are other ways to fight a battle than on the field."

"Mr. Mercer we can't ask that of you." Connor argued worriedly. "Look sir, you been through a lot and we wouldn't want to risk your life for our mission."

"Dad, trust us we can handle ourselves." Trent replied.

"I know the risk son, but this is my decision and I promise to pay a debt for all the trouble that I have inadvertently brought upon all of you." Anton said. "Besides, being the CEO of your own company...does have its advantages. Terrance wasn't the only one who always had a backup plan. Give me a month at most to gather what I can." He then turned to Tommy and Kim. "In the meantime, keep an eye out for some deliveries to your place in the next few days. It's the least I can do for compensation."

"Are you serious? You think you can retrieve everything without raising any suspicion?" Kim asked as he nodded his head. "We don't know what to say Anton."

"Just get the answers to the questions you want to know to ease your minds." Anton answered.

"We're going to do that," Tommy said. "Hopefully this will end the threat of the looming shadow hanging over our heads."

 **May 1st, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Though the lab was ransacked almost a week earlier by Zeltrax, the consolation in all of this is that the threat of Mesogog no longer weighed on Tommy, Kim, and the Dino Rangers. At least it allowed them to get a good night's sleep and focus on raising Amelia and helping the teens get through the final weeks of high school. There was a feeling of nostalgia that graduation was around the corner and Amelia's 2nd birthday was coming up.

The threat over Reefside maybe gone for now, but Tommy felt that Mesogog's subtle defeat left a lot of unanswered questions, one being the lore of The Emissary and the mystery behind the Dino Gems. It was the reason why he and Kim were determined to put the lab back together and thankfully they had friends who will help them.

Billy and Hayley had promise to help Tommy get the lab rebuilt and Anton had uphold his promise to the couple to start gathering information from Mercer Industries' files and Smitty's private files he had stored at the company. Apparently, there was a lot that Mesogog was attempting to collect on the Emissary's behalf and Anton had plenty of information for them to start with.

"Hey guys," Tommy said as Billy helped Anton bring in another box. "Wow, looks like you got a library there."

"Well this is what happens when one of your interns charges hundreds of dollars on miscellaneous expenses to the company." Anton laughed joking.

"So who did this stuff belong to?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Smitty and he apparently charged all this stuff on my corporate card three months prior before our expedition to the island." Anton explained. "According to the accounting department, it was all under my name, Smitty signed off on it and kept it under storage in an disclosed storage unit."

"Did Smitty double major in something else?" Hayley asked.

"Ancient history: more particularly studies on lore and mythologies of eastern archaeology. He was into researching secret organizations, legends and myths of civilizations that existed long ago." Anton said. "He apparently was writing an thesis paper for a post-graduate study of a secret society that existed in ancient Eastern Asia."

"And you believe that this secret organization Smitty was researching had to be the Emissary?" Tommy asked. "As a researcher, do you believe in the idea of...resurrection?"

"There have been rumors of it, and concepts and beliefs that can date back to the foundations of early Christianity." Anton explained. "Ancient Egyptians and Greek mythology also made references to possible accounts of resurrection, the idea to bring the dead back to life. The whole concept has been myth and legends for ages."

"It is possible according to intergalactic species of the idea to bring the dead back to life." Billy pointed out. "I did scan quickly through Terrance Smith's contents and whatever he stumbled upon, this so called Emissary breathed this idea. Literally, the way he describes them they follow this fanatical idea..."

"...That every member lives and dies for The Emissary." Kimberly finished her friend's thought. "...I think I heard that one a couple times before from an old acquaintance."

"What about the stone sarcophagus? Any word on it?" Tommy asked. "What about leads on the Dino Gems?"

"Apparently according to the security footage it was already cleared out from the loading bay area after Mesogog's defeat. I'm sorry I couldn't gather anymore information about it, but perhaps this might help." Anton gave a security footage tape to the couple that was on a DVD. "They thought they deleted the security footage, all except for one on a hidden security camera I had in my office. There was information discussed on the footage about the Dino Gems, something these people had knowledge about. This is all I can provide for now...hopefully it's a start."

"Thank you for everything Anton," Tommy said. "At least we know where to start digging."

"I should warn you that I have this feeling whoever these people Mesogog aligned with will come back to tie up some loose ends." Anton warned. "I couldn't take any precautions with the safety of my company and even your lab. The security footage is encrypted with a code for protection and I created a shield that should protect the lab to prevent another invasion. It's a prototype...but knowing you two I ensure you'll pull through."

"We owe you for your generosity and your help." Kimberly said. "We're going to get lab repaired in no time and promise to keep you safe from these people."

 **3:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"I appreciate you inviting me to come with you guys Jason," Justin replied as he exited the community center with Jason, Kat and their son Henry. "It was quite a story."

As the three made their way to the parking lot, Justin felt a newfound appreciation for people that are defined as heroes in their community. Some could say Justin was a hero in his right mind years ago at the age of 12, being the youngest person ever to become a Power Ranger. Many would view him as a kid back then who was extremely intelligent and finished high school within 2 years when kids his age were graduating middle school.

Now at nearly 18 years old, it seemed like Justin was at a crossroads wondering what to do with his life. He finished his final and last year at Stanford and ironically, being nearly the same age as Tommy's Dino Rangers, it was as if his life fast tracked.

"Hey it's no problem, besides makes you get a better understand of what it's like for people in the armed forces," Jason said. He found it humbling that the former Blue Turbo Ranger would reach out to him, asking him about the possibility of pursuing a career in the army. After all, it was what Jason did after graduating high school when he enlisted and spent four years serving in the military.

"It was a touching story hearing about your former unit commander, Sargent Matthew Ryback." Justin said. "You rose to the ranks of Sargent Major? So why didn't you reenlist again after your service was up?"

"You obviously know that answer pal," Jason smiled taking a hold of Kat's hand. "Life takes you in another direction. Our unit was disbanded after Ryback's death."

"Plus, that was when I came back from London and we made plans to get married once we were done," Kat added. "And then Henry came along and then Jason made his decision not to reenlist because he wanted to be there for our son."

"People paint this picture of being in the military or on the front lines as a badge of honor and prestige. However, there is more to it than just a medal or badge. You must have seen things on the front lines over there, witness live combat first hand. Was it any different from being a Power Ranger and then suddenly being an army officer and carrying an actual live weapon in your hand?" Justin asked.

"It's been a little over two years since I been discharged from the army." Jason said. "Was serving in the military any different than being a Power Ranger? Both were the same: the idea of being on duty and serving to uphold the protection of planet and country. Did both experiences change me as a person? Definitely it did but in different ways. You see things you wouldn't imagine, things you never expected to do and you figure out how to deal with it in the aftermath. Being on the front lines and up close to the action becomes the real testament to one's character and the reason why you're there and for what purpose."

"That's a lot to consider. The idea of being on the front lines and leaving your loved ones to wonder whether you'll make it home or not." Justin said.

"Well it comes with the territory of being in a relationship with someone who once served in the armed forces," Kat said. "Whatever you decide, whatever path you choose to embark on next, know that you'll always have the support of those who love and care about you."

"Still, there is no need to rush things Justin. You're 18 years old and you already had your education fast-tracked since you were 12." Jason said smiling. "At least every once in awhile let your knowledgeable brain unwind and relax. Heck, you just finished four years at Stanford at least let your old friends take you out to dinner to celebrate."

The three former Rangers were preoccupied with discussing about their dinner plans to notice that they were being followed. The individual dressed in stealthy, dark clothing attire studied the trio along with the toddler with intrigue and curiosity. The figure stuck to the shadows not drawing attention or suspicion to mask his presence in the area.

 **May 31st, 2004**

 **Reefside, CA**

"We need a casualty report right now!" Aria ordered surveying the damage done inside the Garrison's cargo ship knowing who was responsible. "What's the damage?"

"Madam we got reports of six fighters injured and three confirmed dead." one of the Garrison members reported. "Roxas is accounted for and same with Felix. Quinn...there is no sign of him, but it looked like he put up a fight."

"Dammit we have a problem. The Emissary figured out the Scarlet Sovereign that Quinn put down weeks ago was not the real one. Get everyone scowling the streets of the city right now. We need to find him before they attempt to beat the information out of him." Aria posed as tension hung in the air as the other members of the Garrison heard the news of Quinn's disappearance. They thought they assumed victory after neutralizing the threat of the Scarlet Sovereign, however they only postpone it.

"You're worried aren't you Aria? He took a big gamble years ago encountering those two." Roxas warned warily. "We can't deny the truth no longer and The Emissary will see to it the truth emerges. You know what we're talking about and who we are referring to."

"I know but you know the falcon's strife and will...he won't yield that easily especially when it comes to protecting his crane." Aria sighed.

 **June 3rd, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Coming upstairs from the newly rebuilt lab, Tommy made his way to the backyard seeing everything set up for Amelia's birthday. Being preoccupied with trying to get his lab repaired since Zeltrax's attack a few weeks ago, it slipped out of his mind that he neglected setting up the birthday present he bought his daughter. Luckily, he was thankful for the Dino Rangers who spent entire day putting together the mini jungle gym set for the now two year old girl.

It was a small birthday party that consisted of close friends and family at the house and this year Tommy didn't have to worry about missing out. Kimberly came outside with Hayley and was carrying Amelia when he saw the excitement on their little girl's face seeing the jungle gym. Amelia was squirming in her mom's arms demanding to go down as Kira brought the birthday girl to her new jungle gym while in the process booted the three teenagers off who were supposedly testing it for it.

"Con, off!" Amelia scolded playfully the Red Dino Ranger from her swing as the three laughed at Connor being told from a two year old. "Me, swing."

"Hey Amy, when did you learn how to say off and swing?" Kira asked the little girl.

"Sunday!" Amelia replied as Trent put the two year old on the swing.

"When did you learn how to say Sunday?" Ethan asked.

"Monday!" Amelia giggled while the four teens were amazed at the toddlers' improved vocabulary during the past year. The couple laughed watching their daughter play with the rest of the Rangers on the jungle gym while continuing to dazzle them with her talking. Their friends were in the backyard enjoying themselves and greeting Amelia happy birthday as they arrived.

"Can you believe our baby is two years old today, Handsome?" Kim smiled but tearing up a bit. "She was actually an unexpected pregnancy two years ago because Tommy and I were doing our post-graduate studies. He was at MIT in Boston and I was working on my teacher's license in Bridgewater. We were ambitious and literally the six months before she was due we literally went gung ho."

"Yeah like when you called us all up during Spring Week two years ago and told us hey guys, we're getting married today since we have a week off school." Jason laughed joking. "You probably only married my lil sis because you knocked her up."

"One, that wasn't true and I didn't marry Kim because she was pregnant." Tommy admitted. "Second, we talked about it and we weren't too keen on doing the big wedding thing yet. We wanted to get married and literally I been together with Kim for almost a decade." He then chuckled for a moment. "However, we're not counting the whole eight month fiasco with the letter."

"Are you guys seriously going to hold it against us, especially on my little girl's birthday?" Kim asked her friends. "Literally you guys know our story and have chronicled every chapter of our relationship. Okay, so Tommy and I had a city hall wedding in Boston big deal? Besides, did you think I wanted to walk down the aisle in an expensive wedding dress back then while I had my belly sticking out? It didn't matter to us how our ceremony turned out as long as I had my white knight and my little girl."

"You two have been inseparable since the day Kim came back eight months after the letter." Adam replied. "But we've all known you two were destined to be together."

"Trust us our story wasn't all sunshine and rainbows Adam you know that." Kim admitted. "You all know about the incident in Florida and what happened afterwards with my family and the Pan Global games. Sometimes you have to go through a dark time in your life before you can find the light in your life again. We took that risk together because we couldn't imagine a life without one another."

"Well if there are two people who deserve a happy ending it is our falcon and crane," Rocky said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rocky." Tommy replied.

"If I can speak on behalf of all of us," Trini said. "Amelia is lucky to have two parents who will go above and beyond for her. That little girl, along with those Dino Rangers and Jason and Katherine's son are going to become part of a legacy we started years ago back in Angel Grove. Everything you both endured this past year was for your daughter and her future and that of your family. We love you guys and we're blessed to be here celebrating Amelia's birthday with the heart and soul of our team."

"Thanks you guys and I know how much you all are dying to spend time with the birthday girl." Kim said. "We're just going to set up a table to put her gifts down."

As the others helped themselves to some food and took turns spending time with Amelia, Tommy and Kimberly finished setting up the table for Amelia's presents. Just seeing their daughter smiling, enjoying herself on her birthday with her family and friends and hearing the younger Rangers tell the veterans of their plans after graduation was a feeling of relief and nostalgia. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim as she leaned back into his embrace, hoping he never let go.

"A summer camp in Arizona, a camp counsellor trying to recruit kids for a war, various bouts with evil, the infamous letter that separated us for a time being, risking everything just for a future, going to ASU, the sacrifice of someone we cherished, Forever Red, marriage, the birth of our daughter, a blown up island, fighting for my life against three of my former Ranger selves, and a destroyed lab." Tommy said. "Why does our story have to be one rollercoaster ride?"

"Because it is what defines us: two soulmates who are unbent, unsent and unbound and yield to no one but our eternal love for each other." Kim whispered. "A long time ago we became the falcon and crane and with that unity we gave birth to our new legacy: our little defender Amelia. Our story...is far from over and it's not the end for us."

"I hope so because we got a long many more chapters to write," Tommy replied. "And I am looking forward to writing more stories with you, Beautiful."

"Me too, my white knight. All I want is continue our story with you, me and our daughter." Kim said. "But somehow I feel the fight between good and evil will never end. There will always be a balance that needs to be maintained in the universe. There will always be a war between the dark and the light and an untamed fire burning within."

"Then we'll do what we always do, we survive and we endure." Tommy assured her. "We faced every trial that comes our way and the strength and will that keep me going is you, just like I am yours. Moments like this, every memory of us and Amelia are what we fight for, to live in the now and look forward to the future."

"Do you think the battle is over?" Kimberly asked. "Is it our destiny to always be soldiers in the war between good and evil?"

"That all depends when the time comes whether we're relieved of our fealty or not," Tommy said. "I wouldn't be fighting if I didn't have a reason for it."

"I know that feeling and I hope the day doesn't come where our fates will be decided." Kim said deep in thought, but the couple was interrupted when Amelia trotted over carrying a cookie in her hand. The two smiled as she held the cookie out for her parents.

"Cookie yummy." Amelia smiled while Tommy picked up their daughter and held her. Talks of uncertainty loomed over them but they hoped that somehow they're granted more time with Amelia and every minute was worth it for Tommy and Kimberly.

 **June 20th, 2004**

 **10:30 p.m**

"You're one sneaky bastard aren't you? I know who you really are Quinn, or should I address you as Prince Trey of Treyforia?" the male voice of Balor said, as he and members of the Emissary interrogated him. "I guess the Garrison has pulled a page out of our book and figured out how to prolong their lifespans. Your identity doesn't matter to us. What we want is something you stole from us and kept hidden from us."

Balor then turned to the other members of the Emissary as they opened the sarcophagus to reveal a newly revived Mesogog. However, this time he no longer had Anton Mercer with him and had one objective to complete: finding the Scarlet Sovereign.

"It seems that our consortium has lived up to his end of the bargain." Balor explained. "We needed to test the device to make sure it works. And guess what it does."

"Now, it's time to bring the power source that will bring us the one who The Emissary serves." Mesogog smirked wickedly. "All this time it was among them, in plain sight but yet you have misdirected us at every turn. Who would have thought the power source will find its way to its chosen one."

"And then this war will turn in our favor. However, first we want to see the looks on their faces when their heart and soul will be ripped away from them." Balor said smirking.

"Oh Balor, or is it Goldar? You know better than to underestimate them, especially those two. Besides, they're the two most powerful individuals the Ninjetti chose and to be bestowed with the Great Power." Quinn mocked smirking. "They are shadow and light, good and evil, but the overall balance of everything. No matter what you throw in their way...the falcon and crane will fly as one: unbowed, unbent and unbroken and shall not yield to no one but their soulmates."

"Such folly to believe in a fool's tale. Tell me Quinn, how long can you keep them in the dark before she realizes the truth of who she really is?" Balor questioned. "Your Garrison can't tame that unhinged fire anymore. It will burn and silence everything around them."

 **June 21st, 2004**

 **Hayley's Cyberspace**

 **Reefside, CA**

At long last, a long, heart-arching, action packed school year was over. It was the beginning of the first summer Tommy and Kimberly would have off since coming to Reefside High School. The couple attended the graduation ceremonies the past weekend and had seen their four students and Rangers receive their high school diplomas.

For the first time in awhile, they had a full Monday to themselves as a family with Amelia and do whatever they felt like doing. Tommy enjoyed his first family outing in a long while with his wife and daughter to buy some new vinyl records to add to his jukebox. They originally planned to have a nice family dinner that night but they opted it wasn't a family dinner without their four students.

The four teens joined their two teachers and Amelia for a special dinner at Hayley's Cyberspace as a private celebration of their graduation. Hayley closed the shop early for the gang for their private dinner knowing that the teens were leaving in a few days for their graduation vacation to Punta Cana. Unfortunately, a quiet private dinner on the first day of summer 2004 would soon have other plans in store for the group.

"Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with us," Tommy said as the teens followed him to the table where Kimberly and Amelia were sitting. Hayley made sure to turn off the open sign and lock the front door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "With graduation this past weekend we knew you guys wanted to celebrate with your families."

"Plus, Tommy and I wanted to do something special with you guys before you all head off on your grad trip in a few days." Kimberly replied. "And also you four have been a big part of our lives for the past year. We been through a lot together and we wanted to show our appreciation for everything you've done for us."

"Besides fighting alongside the greatest Power Ranger couple in history and being part-time babysitters to Amelia you don't have to thank us for anything." Connor said.

"And for the past year we've grown accustomed to you guys, Amelia included." Kira replied. "With the exception of Connor, the three of us grew up without any siblings and Amelia is sort of like our baby sister. We love and care for that little girl and you two are more than just our teachers. You're our friends and our mentors."

"Yeah, and I owe you two for everything you did for me this past year for me and my father." Trent added. "When things were rough at home, you guys opened your home to me and the rest of the guys."

"Hey you four are more than just our students and Rangers." Tommy said. "You guys are also family and have become part of a long, extended Ranger family. We look out for one another and we're proud of the people you have become today."

"Okay, Dr. O is suddenly making me go misty eyed here," Ethan smiled as he was suddenly tearing up. The other three teens chuckled. "This is getting all emotional."

"Oh look Tommy, we made our tech wiz Blue Ranger all misty eyed." Kimberly smiled teasing. "Alright Ethan just let it all out."

"Alright guys since the shop is closed early for the night, I believe dinner is starting to get cold." Hayley replied and the group turned their attention to Amelia who was getting restless. The two year old was attempting to snack on a plate of appetizers Hayley put out. "So why don't we all get a bite to eat before the little half pint over there finishes our plate of appetizers."

"Mama, dada!" Amelia smiled in her high chair. "Me hungry! Con! Kira! Eth! Tret! Eat time!"

"Well the little princess is asking for the banquet to begin," Kimberly replied smiling as everyone sat down to eat. "We can't keep our little madam waiting."

For the next hour, Tommy, Kimberly and Hayley were listening to the Dino Thunder Rangers telling the three adults in the room their plans for the summer. They also explained about their plans for the fall to attend school nearby to each since during the year the four teens have become a tight group of friends. Ironically, all of them were accepted to USC but the only difference were the campuses. Trent and Kira got accepted to UCLA while Ethan and Connor were attending UCSB.

It was a one to two hour driving distance between the campuses but Reefside was the midway point between Los Angeles and Santa Barbara. However, they were thankful that their two mentors pointed it out for them. They talked about other offers to attend schools either in the Midwest or on the other side of the country, but they ultimately decided to stay close to home. Their tenure as Rangers was what factored their decision of where to attend college once they graduated high school.

"Are you sure you four are okay with sticking to staying in California?" Hayley questioned. "I mean Columbia, MIT, Dartmouth, ASU, Yale, NYU. You guys applied to some of the top schools in the country and you all chose USC in LA and Santa Barbara?"

"Don't get us wrong we were tempted at the offer to attend schools either out east in the Midwest." Connor replied. "But we're California born kids and we love it too much just to leave it all behind. Maybe if we survive college, then probably we'll do our postgrads out of state."

"But for now we just want to be somewhat close to home." Kira said taking a hold of Trent's hand. "Besides, Trent and I already got our living situation planned out and Mr. Mercer is more than willing to help us get settled in Los Angeles."

"Dr. O, are you sure you guys will be okay to hold down the fort once college starts?" Ethan questioned.

"We spent a long year battling Mesogog and his forces," Tommy replied. "You guys deserve to begin the next chapter of your lives and we're always prepared for what's next."

"Does that include tying up the loose ends Mesogog left in his wake?" Trent asked as he reached into his backpack to pull a DVD and place it on the table. "My dad came through just like he promised."

"The contents of the DVD...does it involve Rideau Circle?" Kimberly asked as the young teen nodded his head. "What else is on it?"

"Everything they been trying to gather for the past year on us." Trent warned. "We know they are far from a normal business company. They're...something else."

"And we're going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. As long as Mesogog's loose ends haven't been tied up, we still got a threat in our city..." Tommy's speech was interrupted when they heard a car honking outside of Hayley's Cyberspace and tires screeching. There was a sound of scraping metal and a car hitting a light post as the Rangers rushed outside of the store.

"Hayley, get Amelia out of here right away!" Kimberly ordered turning to the redhead.

"Don't worry Kim I'll keep Amelia safe!" Hayley replied carrying the toddler and heading out the backdoor of the place.

Tommy, Kimberly and the Dino Thunder Rangers made sure Hayley made a quick exit with Amelia and they knew their friend will keep their baby safe. The group stumbled upon a car crash in which three individuals they didn't know were severely hurt. All of them were bleeding profusely and sustained internal injuries. However, the driver of the car looked at the group, in particular Tommy.

"Oh, you need help. Hey, hey! We need some help here!" Tommy yelled out in the street and turned to the others. "Someone call 911!" The driver was gasping for breath and it looked like he sustained a stab wound on the side of his stomach.

"They found out...they...found out." the driver gasp and gurgles for breath. "...He's back...to finish...the job...for them..."

"What? Who's back?" Kimberly asked as the others were startled and attempted to help the other occupants in the car but to no avail. "Who are you?"

"They...took Quinn because he knows something..." the driver replied breathing heavily. "The Emissary...they took Quinn. We tried to get him back...but he stood in our way...wanted a message sent out..."

"Quinn is missing?! Who would take him?!" Tommy asked bewildered. "You're one of them aren't you?! Are you part of The Garrison?! Do you work for Quinn?"

"Get...get...her out of the city...the answer...is within...her..." To the group's surprise, the injured driver pointed at Kimberly, startling Tommy and the Rangers. It didn't make sense what did his wife have to do with all of this. "...Mesogog...he needs to finish...the job for the Emissary..."

"Mesogog is back?! What does he want with Kim? What does my wife have to do with all of this?!" Tommy asked bewildered. "Where is Quinn?! Why did they take him?!"

"Dr. O we need to do something these people are badly hurt." Connor pointed out.

"...We tried to keep it hidden, but we failed and now they're coming for it...as we speak." Kimberly didn't know what was going on or what the injured driver was babbling about but it was something she didn't like. Quinn was missing and he was taken because of information involving her. "...They know...what you are...pink crane..."

"What...what I am?! What the hell are you talking about?" Kimberly asked panicking. "What does Quinn know? Where is he?!"

"...You...are the key...the one who will bring the Emissary...their...Scarlet Sovereign. It...is among you the whole time. Do not...do not...let them activate...it..." The driver answered as he let out a gasp and closed his eyes, succumbing to his injuries. It wasn't possible was it? Tommy was in disbelief in what he heard and it was a lot for Kimberly to process. None of it didn't make sense but was it possible?

"No, no, no! Hey buddy wake up!" Tommy demanded trying to rouse the injured driver awake. He then looked at Kimberly who was both stunned and mortified by the turn of events. There was no way he was going to believe that Kimberly was the key to all of this. He didn't want to believe that she could be the one...to bring the fabled Scarlet Sovereign and he was going to be damned if they tried to take her away.


	12. A Cold Day in Reefside: Part I

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, so the next two chapters of the story will be split into two parts. Expect some tearjerker moments. Desperate for answers, Tommy goes on a rescue mission, but serious repercussions are ahead for him and the Rangers.)**

 **Chapter 12: A Cold Day in Reefside- Part I**

 **June 22nd, 2004**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

The four teens had no intention of going home since last night until they got answers. They were down in the lab with the technical genius pondering what was going to be Dr. Oliver's next move. Less than twelve hours ago they were having dinner at Hayley's Cyberspace and talking with their teachers about their summer plans.

In a matter of moments their evening plans were interrupted by a car crash outside of Hayley's establishment and an ominous proclamation of Mesogog's return. There was no way he was back after they destroyed him over a month and a half ago. After spending the night dealing with the aftermath of the car crash, Tommy wanted answers and Trent's DVD from his father answered all their questions.

Unfortunately, Anton warned them of the repercussions of digging for the truth as he lived up to his promise and gave Tommy, Kimberly and the teens the information they wanted. However, it was obvious that the revelation hit Tommy and Kimberly the hardest and topping off the mayhem was Quinn's abduction.

"Ran the genetics test again and the analysis on the Dino Gem encoding three times overnight." Hayley confirmed sighing. "Compared your actual DNA sequences to that of the gems and the results came back the same. The mystical encoding and genetic analysis imprinted on the Dino Gems are evident."

"So you're meaning to tell us everything on my dad's DVD is true?" Trent questioned.

"It was why your dad entrusted us with the information knowing that these people Mesogog aligned with will see Anton as a liability." Hayley said. "Don't worry Trent Tommy and Kimberly assured him that he'll have protective detail with him for the time being. Everything he retrieved from Smitty's storage unit it was referenced on the DVD. The mystical encoding found within the sequence of the Dino Gems contained part of a substance that..."

"What is it Hayley?" Connor asked. "What did you guys discover?"

"Apparently...the Dino Gems contained a compound substance that was rumored to contain properties of a self-rejuvenation mythical elixir." The idea that their Dino Gems had the power to heal people or literally bring people back to life was out of this world. The four teens learned anything was possible even the unexplained. "Well that was according to Smitty's research trying to find out about the supposed practices of the Emissary."

"So our Dino Gems are more than just batteries? They can bring people back to life?" Ethan asked. "If our Dino Gems were used as conduits to power up this ancient device The Emissary retrieved, each of our gems must have resulted in various side effects."

"Precisely and based off the power signatures, each of your gems were exposed to the power of that device differently." Hayley explained. "Think of the gems like batteries for that thing. Combine aspects of alchemy and science, throw in mystical and mythical magic at work, you got yourself a powder keg. The gems according to research can only charge up the device for a specific amount of time. However, there was a toss up between two gems in particular."

"The Pink Dino Gem and the White Dino Gem," Kira replied. "What made the power signatures different?"

"Because it was easy to manipulate the genetic encoding on one of them. Explains why the white gem was tainted with evil when it first bonded with Trent. After we altered the encoding on it, Trent was able to break free and alter the encoding on the gem." Hayley continued. "The Pink Dino Gem...well there was a reason why it split into two fragments. This is pertaining a form of genetic imprinting from the previous predecessor. According to Anton, he found out Smitty learned that one Dino Gem in particular was the key to activating the true power to that device and you all would guess which gem it turned out to be."

The reality set in for Connor, Trent, Kira and Ethan. They felt a sense of empathy for their science teacher and knew just how much Kimberly meant to him. The thought of life without his wife will shatter Tommy because she was everything to him. Without his heart and soul what reason of living will Tommy have left? It explained the hesitation on Kimberly's part to accept the Pink Dino Gem at first, but she took the risk. She chose to accept the mantle again to fight alongside her friends knowing the consequences.

"If it's true and if Kimberly is the key to all of this, we can't back out." Connor said. "We know how much Dr. O loves his wife and if Mesogog takes her, then it will shatter our teacher. There is no way they're going to get Mrs. Oliver so these sick bastards can bring their Scarlet Sovereign on our city."

"Well I suggest you guys are willing to go all in one more time. I fear Tommy may lose a lot more than he can handle..." Hayley said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tommy hated that feeling of being backed into a corner, but it never stopped him, unless the threat was aimed directly at the person he loved more than his life. Anton came through on his promise, but he wasn't prepared for the repercussions of knowing the truth. He knew the Rangers and Hayley were in the lab waiting, but it didn't matter. What mattered right now was the person upstairs in the living room with their daughter. The game suddenly changed overnight and this time Kimberly was the main factor in it.

"First they took Quinn and now Mesogog is back which makes things more complicated." Tommy said pacing. "How do they do that? Everything Anton found out for us is true and now he's going to finish what the Emissary started. That's something...I can't let happen especially when it comes to you, Beautiful."

"It can't be true can it? Whatever Anton found in Smitty's files can't be true about us? The Dino Gems? The Scarlet Sovereign?" Kimberly asked. "My gem is the key to it."

"Not if I have any say in it. Mesogog wants to come for you, I like to see him try it." Tommy said. "I'll kill him before he lays a hand on you."

"Don't cross that line, Handsome. It's not who you are." Kimberly pleaded taking a hold of his hand. "There is a light in you Tommy, a light that drew me to you all those years ago. We both struggled with both the darkness and light in us and we manage to find a balance in between them. Mesogog is luring you into a trap and they're using Quinn for bait."

"Tell me this. Why haven't they killed Quinn?" Tommy asked. "We got the answers we wanted about The Emissary, but there is more to the story."

"What does it matter?" Kimberly replied worried, but she knew what her husband was thinking much to her dismay. "We don't know if Quinn is still alive or not so why?."

"It matters because Quinn never does anything without a reason. We both know that, alright? And the Emissary, they didn't kill him. They captured him, which means he knows something. And they're gonna rip him to shreds until they find out what it is." Tommy said sighing. "What scares me in all of this is...if it's information it will be about you. I was warned of the possibility it will cost me you unless...unless we get there first and stop all of this."

"You're not serious are you? You want to go save a guy who disappointed us many times and let us down?" Kimberly asked shocked.

"I know it's a big risk and as much as I wanted to tell that man to go to hell, it's not my nature." Tommy explained. "It's not yours either. You and I have every right to hate him for everything he did to us by abandoning us, attempting to teach us to cut our ties to one another. However, we can't leave him at the mercy of Mesogog and The Emissary. He maybe capable of enduring torture, but the human body has it's limitations."

"Do you think he deserves our help? After everything he put us through? We owe him nothing and it's because of him, once again we're cleaning up his mess." Kimberly argued in disbelief. "Gosh I can't believe him. The things we do for this guy. Why do we bother putting up with him time and time again?"

"Because I owe him my life as much as I don't want to admit it. This is about Quinn and making sure he's doesn't end up buried six feet underground." Tommy said. "I need to know why the Emissary took him. And more importantly, what they're planning next. Basically, he's my one link to finding out how I keep Mesogog away from you because if I don't save him...there is a chance I will lose you in the process."

"Is it worth it to risk your life for it? Our future for the sake of that guy?" Kimberly asked. "I'm done fighting his war and there is no way I'm going to let myself be dragged into it, nor you for that matter. How do you think I will feel if I lose you over a fool's errand for Quinn? I may sound selfish but I can't face a future without you."

"All right, fine because I wasn't expecting you to come with me." Tommy stated. "I'm gonna...go alone. If it keeps you and Amelia out of harm's way I'll go on my own because the last thing I don't want is for anyone to use you for the forces of evil. I'll risk going on the frontlines alone if it guarantees me that you're safe Kim."

"Don't you dare start pushed everyone out of your life and you want put the little you have left on protecting that broken man?" Kim argued. "Why do you have to gamble our future just to make sure Quinn lives to see another day?"

"That broken man he gave me a life when I had nothing, when I was alone. He was the one who was there for me." Tommy explained. "He helped gave my crane a life when her world fell apart. You wouldn't have found your way back to me if...if it wasn't for him. He may have questioned our relationship and the decisions we made, but he had this soft spot for us to keep us out of the fray. It was because of him you became the most important person in my life."

"But then abandoned you and me. Just when we needed him the most because that's what he does." Kim said sadly taking a sip of water from the cup Tommy gave. She was unaware that Tommy slipped something into her cup without noticing anything. "He made us do things that caused us to battle our own moral code. He wanted us to be soldiers for his war. Heck, he was suppose to be a mentor figure to us just like Zordon was, but Quinn is nothing compared to him." She took a moment to breath and then spoke. "But...you're right despite it all. He gave us a purpose when we had none and he filled a void in us. After all he did...he still has this impact on us."

"I don't care what Quinn did. I'm gonna save him no matter the cost." Tommy said but then Kimberly started feeling a bit drowsy and dropped the cup on the floor. She noticed a look of regret on her husband's face. He put Amelia in her playpen as Kimberly started losing her balance. "He's the key to making sure I don't lose you. I hope...I hope you forgive me for this."

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" Kimberly whispered confusedly as she loss consciousness and Tommy gently caught her before she hit the ground. He was desperate and Tommy never imagine resorting to extreme measures knowing he was putting himself at risk. "Tommy...what did you do? What...what did you...do to me?"

"I know you'll follow me through hell and back Beautiful. It's why I love you too much not to lose you." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "If I'm risking everything just to make sure Quinn makes it out alive, then I know I did my job. I need...to make sure I don't lose my heart and soul, my pink princess. I'll do anything to keep you safe and saving Quinn is my one chance of making sure Mesogog doesn't succeed."

Hayley and the Dino Thunder Rangers rushed upstairs in the living room to see what was happening. To their surprise, they found their mentor with a look of regret on his face and Amelia in her playpen. There was a toppled cup on the floor with spilled water and an unconscious Kimberly on the couch.

"Tommy, what happened? What did you do?" Hayley asked never imagining her friend doing something like this.

"I need to keep Kim safe because I love her too much not to lose her to whatever the hell is happening." Tommy simply said. "I know she'll follow me wherever I go, but I can't risk it, not this time which is why I'm going in alone. I'm going to find Quinn and save him." This is the last thing neither of them didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" Hayley questioned. "You knocked your wife out so you can go rescue a man who the last time came to town wanted to put an arrow through some kid's heart? This is...this is absolutely unbelievable and utterly stupid on your part Tommy."

"Hayley's right Dr. Oliver," Kira argued. "Why are you going to risk saving a man with questionable motives?"

"Because he's my last shot in getting the answers I need in order to keep my wife safe." He muttered. "I know you guys don't want anything to do with him after what happened at the shipping yard before. I wouldn't want anything to do with him either, but still I can't let him die. I'll go at it alone because he's my responsibility. All I need you guys to do for me is to keep my family safe and protect them. If I'm not back by sunset, do me one favor? Get Kimberly and Amelia out of town."

"Despite everything he did to you and Kim back in the day, you still have some respect for him." Hayley said. "We know how much Kim means to you Tommy, but you have to understand how much she means to all of us as well. If Mesogog or those Emissary people are going to follow with their threat to come for your wife, don't think you're going into the viper's nest alone knowing you'll be walking into a trap."

"Yeah Dr. O this isn't your fight alone. If saving Quinn will help keep Kimberly safe then we're with you." Connor confirmed as the others nodded.

"So...what do you need us to do Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"We need to find out where these guys are holding up, probably underground knowing how much these people like sticking to the shadows." Tommy replied. "There isn't much time and it will be only be a matter of time before Mesogog strikes. I seen what the Emissary are, and what they can do and so have you. Quinn maybe a bastard at times but stories about them are no longer myths. It's real and right now they're a threat in our city which is why we're going to put a stop to them once and for all."

"Knowing that they'll probably hold up in a location owned by Mercer Industries we'll start there." Trent suggested.

"Good because Kimberly's fate lies solely on rescuing Quinn and getting him out. They haven't killed him because he has information they want and it surely involves Kim and how she is connected to reviving the Scarlet Sovereign." Tommy said and turned to Hayley. "Hayley, please keep them safe while I'm gone and if things go south, you know who to call for backup. Mesogog wants to complete the Emissary's mission, we're going to make sure we make it as hard as possible for him to do so."

 **12:30 p.m**

 **The Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Adam was thankful that Jason had no plans today and helped him run class of students for their green belts test. Usually, it was him and Rocky running the class but his best friend had an appointment at the bank to apply for a line of credit for their dojo. With a high demand of students signing up for classes this year, they were looking to expand their business and move location, providing if they can get the funding needed for the expansion.

Trini's mother who was a real estate agent found the location for Rocky and Adam three years ago and the building itself came with a loft apartment upstairs. Ironically, it was right next door to the dance studio Kat owed. The two bought the building immediately at a negotiable price provided by Mrs. Kwan and shared the apartment alongside Aisha. Tanya stayed with the trio on weekends she come to Angel Grove, but her music business venture with Zack in Los Angeles was beginning to take off. Currently, the former Yellow Zeo Ranger and the original Black Ranger were in the process of starting up their independent record label.

With Aisha at work at the vet clinic, Adam was left alone running the dojo for the day. However, Jason was there to help relieve some of the duties such as appointments, scheduling, new registers and any other administrative duties.

"Dude seriously, you guys need to hire an assistant or a receptionist." Jason suggested. "What happened to your receptionist, was it Karen?"

"Well we put an ad in the paper under the classified section after Karen resigned to move to New York for her six month internship for school." Adam said. "Apparently she got a work internship from her school to work at this big time newspaper office in New York City. She left about a week ago and according to Karen she found a place to stay that is usually used for student residency."

"That sounds exciting. Whereabouts is she staying?" Jason asked.

"Some neighborhood on the west side of midtown Manhattan called Hell's Kitchen," Adam replied as the phone at the receptionist desk rang. He picked up the phone to answer it as Jason's phone rang and he answered it, recognizing Hayley's number.

"Hey Hayley, what's up?" Jason replied as he stepped a few feet away from the desk so Adam can take his call. He listened to Hayley on the other end explaining the current situation going on. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again? What the hell did my bro do now?"

"Everything is just messed up right now Jason I don't know where to begin." Hayley explained on the other end. "Right now, I'm here at Tommy's house with an unconscious Kim because he wanted to make sure his wife didn't follow him into the viper's nest. As we speak, he's trying to find out where Quinn is being held so he can go on a daring rescue mission to save a guy who maybe the key Tommy doesn't lose his wife."

"Never imagine Tommy to be desperate and also idiotic at the same time." Jason sighed in frustration after listening to Hayley's story. "I know the lengths he'll go to keep my lil sis safe, but did he literally have to drug her? How long ago did he give her the sedative?"

"About two hours ago but it will only be a matter of time before she wakes up and realizes what her falcon has done." Hayley said. "Jason I'm worried that this situation is going to blow up in Tommy's face if he finds Quinn. We're literally backed into a corner and things are intensifying, especially when it comes to Kim and Amelia." Adam already finished his phone call to listen in on Jason and Hayley's conversation as Kat arrived at the dojo. By the sound of things, he figured his friends are caught in a situation up in Reefside, but it wasn't looking good. "I fear Tommy is biting more than he can chew."

"Okay, say no more Hayley I'm going to round up the others and we're coming down to Reefside." Jason confirmed as Adam nodded his head. "If what you're saying is true then Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers are walking straight into a trap. Hang tight Hayley and do us a favor and make sure our little sis and Amelia are safe."

"Please get here as fast as you can guys. I'm worried someone is going to pay dearly if we don't do something." Hayley said as the Jason heard the phone click dead.

"Jason, what's going on?" Kat asked her husband noticing the tension in his body.

"We need to call the others and tell them to get to Reefside right away," Jason said as he closed his phone. He was trying to control his temper but it wasn't working too well.

"What did Hayley tell you? How bad is the situation?" Adam asked as he started dialing his phone. "What's going on with Tommy, Kimberly and the Rangers?"

"Mesogog is back and this time he and a bunch of these guys are gunning for Kim. He and his minions kidnapped Kim and Tommy's old councillor Quinn because he has information that they need regarding Kimberly." Jason explained as they nodded. "Tommy is going on rescue mission to retrieve Quinn and to get information from him that will keep our little sis safe."

"Are you serious? Tommy is going to save a guy who has done questionable things to him, Kimberly and the Rangers?" Kat asked. "Why is Tommy going to risk everything?"

"Because if Mesogog gets his hands on Kim I scared Tommy is going to go over the edge. If he drugged her to prevent her from following him on his mission, then we know how serious the situation is." Jason said. "Whoever this group is aligned with Mesogog are going to tear Reefside apart until they get Kim and that can't happen."

 **4:30** **p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Kimberly didn't know what happened except she suddenly woke up on the medical table in the lab. The last thing she remembered was Tommy apologizing to her and asking for her forgiveness before she blacked out. She felt a little groggy as she stepped off the table but Hayley was there to steady her. She saw Amelia asleep in her playpen as she attempted to regain her balance.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Hayley said helping her friend to her feet. "You been kind of out of it for awhile."

"Wow, well that's happens when your husband unwillingly drugs you unconscious for a few hours and decides to be a hero again to save me." Kim muttered. "He went to go save Quinn didn't he?"

"Yeah...he went to go rescue Quinn." Hayley sighed nodding her head. "You know why he went didn't he?"

"Because of me...and because Mesogog is coming for me." Kimberly said with unease. "It's true isn't it about the Dino Gems? My in particular? Is my gem the key to bringing The Scarlet Sovereign back?"

"Whatever you hear or see, don't take it to heart. You alone have the power to decide your own fate, your own destiny." Hayley reassured. "It is why Tommy is going to make sure that is still an option. He is going to make sure you still have a future, even if he has to put his life on the line to do so. If rescuing Quinn is the key to making sure Mesogog is stopped dead in his tracks, the Emissary's plans will fail."

"But I can't sit here and let him go out there to fight Quinn's war or my battles for that." Kimberly said sighing. "Tommy isn't the only one looking for answers and things certainly haven't gotten peaceful since this unknown war showed up on our front doorsteps."

Seeing that Hayley was tracking Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers, she looked at her Dino Gem and thought long and hard. She was briefly filled in that since their last battle with Mesogog, the energy of the Dino Gems was only limited and not fully restored. It was indicating that her husband and teammates are literally walking into a trap and left vulnerable. However, as Tommy used to say they were Power Rangers until the very end.

"Which is why...I can't let leave them alone out there on the frontline." Kimberly grabbed whatever she can find and looked at the location. Hayley attempted to stop her friend from leaving the lab but it wasn't working. "Please keep Amelia safe for me until I return. I promise I'm going to get the others out, especially Tommy."

"No, no, no! Kimberly don't go out there! Please it's what they want you'll be walking right into a trap" Hayley pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Kimberly armed herself with a bow and arrow. It was too late as Kimberly left the lab and Hayley pulled out her cell phone, hoping there was some way to salvage any hope of fulfilling her promise. "Yeah it's me. We got a major problem because she's going after them. I know it's bad but I'm worried they're going to have Kim right where they want her and we're too late."

 **9:00 p.m**

 **Abandon Factory**

 **Reefside, CA**

After spending the entire day looking up possible leads of The Emissary's hideout, Tommy was lucky to get a breakthrough thanks to some help from Anton. The search led him and the Rangers to the old shoe factory in the industrial section of the city. The factory was worn down and old ever since production shut down a few years ago and relocated, but there were reasons why this was the potential location to investigate.

Based on survey reports of the site, Tommy learned that the old factory had various underground tunnels that led to a few bunkers about a metre below ground. Based on Mercer Industries investigations, they were rumoured to have been used for testing and manufacturing of some of the factory's old line of shoes. Navigating the lower levels of the factory was like a maze all in itself taking note of the tunnel lights still in operation, but providing minimum lighting.

"Of all the places to hold up in, they chose an old shoe factory that had an underground bunker or factory as well?" Connor whispered as they moved forward.

"Who wouldn't and besides, this is no ordinary company we're dealing with Connor." Tommy said. "These people are something else and I'm starting to believe that Quinn may have not been out of his mind when it comes to them. Mesogog on the other hand, that's a different story."

"Do you believe everything those Garrison people are saying? About Kimberly and the possibility of her bringing the Scarlet Sovereign to life?" Kira asked warily.

"I'm not sure Kira but I'm praying to god that it's impossible. There is no way Kimberly is connected to the Scarlet Sovereign what so ever. However, the only person who can answer that question is the guy we're attempting to save...if he's still breathing." Tommy sighed as they walked through another entryway. It was dead quiet, but too silent for their liking and something registered in Tommy's mind they weren't alone. They found themselves in an area of the underground bunker that looked like a assembly line but Tommy's Ranger senses were telling him they have been tracked.

"Dr. O what is it?" Ethan asked worried.

"We're not alone and I can feel it." Suddenly he felt a slight vibration of the floor as Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers were ambushed by Emissary ninjas.

It was difficult for the younger Rangers to formulate a counterstrike or land an attack because these adversaries were good at masking their movements. A long time ago he learned that the human senses can he heightened to operate beyond regular capacity and that the slightest breath or scent can be tracked. Tommy attempted to track the Emissary's movements through the sound of their weapons, hoping to give the teens a chance to withstand the fight.

 _"You're doing it wrong, kid." A faint voice whispered that suddenly Tommy can only hear. He recognized that voice and he knew it was Quinn, but he was distracted by the overwhelming force of their adversaries. "If you can hear me, we got a shot."_

"We're getting our asses kicked Dr. O," Trent grunted. "We can't even land a single shot on these guys. We need a new plan."

 _"Listen very carefully to me, Tommy." Quinn's voice echoed in his ear as he attempted to parry another attack. "Remember what I taught you long ago about your senses? They're a powerful weapon if you know how to push them beyond their normal capabilities. You've been tracking their weapons. So they dropped 'em. Tracking heartbeats is kids' stuff. It's time to go deeper. Track their breath. Sooner or later, they gotta exhale...since they live and breathe. It will give you and your brigade momentum."_

"Dr. O what do we do?" the teens asked trying to regroup.

 _"When they do give them hell and...kick their ass." Quinn answered as Tommy focused and suddenly opened his eyes. He listened to the Emissary ninjas drop their breath and let out an exhale. He can tell they started to become wary keeping their momentum. Despite trying to mask their heartbeats and weapons, breathing was something essential to anyone that lives. "Nice work, kid...now let it all out."_

"Dino Thunder Rangers...hit them with all you got now!" Tommy instructed the young Rangers as he strikes down a ninja tracking the movement of their enemies through their breathing. He acts as the eyes and ears for the teens telling them where to go and timing their attacks precisely. Tommy unleashes a combo of punches and kicks while dodging and countering everything thrown at him.

They make their way towards a room where Tommy hears Quinn's faint grunts and moans as he and the Dino Thunder Rangers charge into the room. Tommy sees Quinn in the middle of the room tied to a chair, beaten and bruised due to the torture he endures. As he makes his way to Quinn's side, he doesn't notice a ninja sneaking up on him until Tommy hears a swoosh sound of an arrow being embedded into someone's back. The Rangers turn around to see Kimberly in the room taking out ninjas to clear the way, much to the shock of her husband.

"Kimberly! What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!" Tommy protested with worry. "Please Beautiful, you need to leave!"

"You think I'm going to let you and the Rangers go out there alone?! What are you thinking, Handsome?" Kimberly replied shooting another arrow into a ninja. "We're a team and there was no way in hell I was letting you go out there on the frontline alone! I'm with you...through hell and back, no questions asked Tommy."

"It's a big risk you took coming here but I can't lose you, even if it meant putting my life on the line." Tommy whispered as the Rangers cleared the room of the last of the Emissary ninjas. Once most of them were left unconscious or with arrows embedded in them, Tommy and Kimberly made their way to Quinn. "But...I know wherever you go, I'll always follow you. Come on, let's get what we came for."

"Looks like that's the last of them Dr. O." Ethan replied. "Mrs. Oliver, great save and nice shooting."

"Quinn, are you okay?" Kimberly asked as they untied Quinn from the chair. The couple helped their old mentor up as he grunted and moaned from his injuries. He looked at Tommy and to his surprise saw Kimberly alongside her husband. "Hey, hey we got you. Are you hurt?"

"I've been better." Quinn muttered being assisted and helped out. "Looks like you got your brigade in shape. You did good, Tommy. You did good."

"No, I just I just did what you taught me, Quinn." Tommy replied. "I learned that my senses are also my strongest weapon."

"Tommy, I'm proud of you." Quinn chuckled and then turned to Kimberly. "And you, little girlie it's always been hard to keep an ass kicker down."

"Come on, you crazy bastard. Let's get you out of here." Tommy slightly smiled as the group makes their way out of the underground bunker. They make their way towards the exit until they find themselves back near the entrance of the basement. They instruct the Dino Thunder Rangers to go ahead while the couple have a moment with Quinn.

"Hey Quinn can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked suddenly. "Do you remember when I first showed up in Phoenix after I left Florida you told me you'd never abandon me? It's funny. For the life of me I can't remember being so naive I'd believe you. But I did. And now here we are."

"You know you can be a bastard sometimes, but for the life of us we always find ourselves indebted to you." Tommy added.

"Tommy risked his life just to save you because he thinks you're the key to keeping out of harm's way." Kimberly said. "As much as we wanted to leave you to your fate, we couldn't because it's not us. And as much as you rather find yourself dead then tell us the truth, you know we don't work that way."

"We know about the Dino Gems and about their connection to the sarcophagus. It was true they wanted our gems and Mesogog made damn sure about his intentions for an entire year." Tommy explained. "So what Kimberly's Dino Gem special from the rest? Because apparently a little birdie told us that her gem is the key to bringing the Scarlet Sovereign back to life. Is that how it's suppose to happen? Because if the gem is already bonded with my wife, the only way to take the power is to kill her. I'm not going to let that happen and for once in your life...if you care about us, then help us."

"How does it work Quinn? How do I bring this thing to life with my power?" Kimberly asked with unease as suddenly the exit doors out of the tunnels closed and the trio found themselves trapped. "Mesogog is coming for me and I know it. Quinn, what's happening?"

"You let them track her here. Listen to me, you two have no idea what you're about to find out." Quinn sighed panicking. "I spent all these years trying to protect you both because I know how important you two are. I knew about you guys for a very, very long time. I should have been honest but I thought by protecting you from what you're destined to become, I would have been able to change your destinies...the fate of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The falcon and the crane."

"How do you know about the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies? How do you know about the falcon and crane?" Tommy asked. "You know about us as the Power Rangers which means The Garrison knows about the legend of the Ninjetti, the Great Power. You have connections to the forces of good. Who are the Garrison and where do their true allegiance lay with? Tell us the truth Quinn. Tell me how to save Kim, tell me how to save my future."

"Tommy, we need to get out of here right now." Kimberly said. "We all need to leave now."

"No one is going anywhere, girlie." Quinn sighed in defeat. "They got you right where they want you."

"It's painful, raising children." Mesogog smirked as he and at least a dozen members of the Emissary surrounded the trio. "We spend our lives teaching them to be strong, to be independent. Not realizing that once we have achieved that they are no longer in our control. Tell them. Tell them why we're all here tonight."

"Mesogog, you let these two go and you can have me." Tommy argued. "There is no way I'm letting you take my wife for the Emissary's plans."

"You have no idea do you, Dr. Oliver? The truth that was concealed from you and especially...from your beloved." Mesogog sneered. "You're not a girl anymore are you, dear Kimberly? But now, seeing you fight, seeing you with the man who saved your life. I'd know you anywhere. Do you know who we are?"

"You call yourselves the Emissary." Kimberly snapped. "And you jerks serve some mythical piece of shit called the Scarlet Sovereign. It's my Dino Gem that can bring it back to life isn't it? You can't have my Dino Gem because you know damn well what happens after the gems bond with our DNA."

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy asked panicking.

"The end of the war you don't believe in. We just lost." Quinn said sighing. "I failed...I failed Tommy to keep you and especially your beloved safe."

"The Scarlet Sovereign is not a myth. It took many years to figure out the mystery behind it until Terrance Smith pointed the Emissary in the right direction." Mesogog explained. "We have wanted you since you were a child. You were taken from us but now you have returned. They have misdirected us at every corner, but the gem is only half of the equation. It needed to bond with the one...destined to carry that legacy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kimberly asked. "The only way you're getting the power of my gem is if you kill me for it!"

"Is that you think? That we want your Dino Gem just for your powers? Your gem isn't what brings it to life...it has already been alive since the beginning." He answered stunning Kimberly and Tommy. "You are the greatest secret kept in the dark, Kimberly. You are the Scarlet Sovereign, the Emissary's greatest living weapon."

"No, no that's not true, don't believe it for one second." Tommy argued offended by the idea. Is it possible that Kimberly is the fabled Scarlet Sovereign? "Kimberly, do not listen to him, all right? It's a trick. It's another illusion, another game. He wants something from you. Do not believe one word he says, Beautiful."

"He told me I was out of control when I was a kid." Kimberly looked at Quinn in disbelief wondering if it was true. Were they after her because she was destined to be a weapon for evil? Was it her fate to be used as pawn for evil? But things were slowly starting to make sense and she stared at Quinn long and hard. "It explains everything. You knew all along since the day you met me? Was...was it me all along?"

"Yeah, I did and I failed to protect you, the both of you. There are things about your life I wish I could have told you." Quinn confirmed with regret. "It was between one of you two...but the untamed fire it burned in you wildly, uncontrollably and unhinged. I made it my mission to make sure your destiny was steered away from the Emissary. You became the Ninjetti Crane, graceful and agile, the Winged Lady of the Skies. That fate is better...than being the one destined to silence the light of good in the universe."

"That's why they feared me, thought I was a liability to their cause." Kimberly said in dismay. "That's why they saw it in me? I could never be a soldier to the Garrison's cause because I never met to be part of it. So...where does that leave me? What's my true fate? Where does my destiny lie, Quinn?"

"Kimberly, you still have a choice. Remember that destiny is not set in stone. Fate is what you make it." Tommy explained trying to be her voice of reason. "The woman I know is still in there. She will never leave no matter what the hand of fate has in store for her. Don't let them tell you otherwise I beg of you. You think that untamed fire defines who you are? Does it tell you to snuff out the light in your heart? There is light and dark in the universe, we're destined to balance both within us."

"Is that what you think? One cannot balance two sides of a coin." Mesogog said holding out a sword in front of him. To Tommy and Quinn's dismay Mesogog and the Emissary kneel down, bowing before a bewildered Kimberly. "I have been tasked to bring the you home so the Emissary will live and die to serve you, Scarlet Sovereign."

"No, Jesus. Kimberly don't believe it." Tommy argued as they offered Kimberly the sword. With trembling hands, she took the sword and held it up. For a moment, something felt uncanny and natural inside of Kimberly. However, Tommy breathed heavily with extreme fear and worry of losing his wife to the lure of power and temptation. "It was nothing but a tall tale, a campfire story we heard as kids. It's nothing but a myth."

"If what they say is true Tommy...it was more than just a story. As a child I remember hearing it as a campfire story from Quinn. I committed it to memory when I found myself with the Garrison, so I could fight it one day. But there's no fight anymore is there? The Scarlet Sovereign is destiny." Kimberly said inhaling sharply. "I pretended my whole life to think I was normal. I tried and look where it got me. I tried to control this inside me but it kept burning. Was it why it was so easy to strike without hesitation? Is it because I thrive on the brutality and violence that my adrenaline spikes? Maybe I don't have to anymore. Maybe this is my chance."

"To what? To be loved? To tame that fire inside of you? I've seen you struggle with the darkness and the light just like you've seen me fight it and help me through my struggles. You told me once that you'll always be the light to draw me out of the shadows so I'm going to do the same for you." Tommy whispered as he pulled his wife to her side holding the sword towards her neck. Mesogog and the Emissary were at a standoff, but Tommy inhales sharply and hears Kim's heartbeat steadying as she grunts. "You told me that all you wanted was the love of someone who will go through hell and back for you. But...if you think you're beyond salvation then don't let me get in your way. I am the enemy of the Emissary. So kill me, but I won't strike down the woman I love more than my own life. Now you could either try and kill us, and prove them right or you could save Quinn...and prove them wrong."

"You never know when to give up, do you?" Kimberly asked whispering. "Always my white knight?"

"No I don't because quitting in not in my vocabulary." Tommy argued. "And neither does he." A matter of moments, chaos ensued as the trio battled their way out of the factory. Tommy and Kimberly held their own while keeping Quinn close before they found themselves being confronted by an irate Mesogog.

"It will be ours. You cannot stop what they've started, Tommy." Mesogog threatened as Tommy viciously knocked his adversary out of the way. "You haven't seen the wrath of the Emissary yet!"

"I'm going to stop them I guarantee you that." Tommy snapped as they watched Mesogog reluctantly be force to retreat. "You have to kill me if you think you're going to take the woman I love away from me. Whatever you throw my way, I will be ready for them!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Jason was startled as he suddenly woke up. The last thing he recalled was receiving a call from Hayley saying that Kimberly regained consciousness to join Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers. He already arrived in Reefside with Kat and Adam and attempted to scowl the streets searching for their little sister. Jason was puzzled as he looked around and found himself in what looked like an abandon warehouse he didn't recognize.

However, Jason saw Kat and Adam regaining consciousness only for the three of them to realize they weren't alone. To their utter dismay and shock, the three saw that the rest of their friends alongside them, but unwillingly and without consent. The ten original Power Rangers found themselves in a position they never imagine being in.

"Looks like we're now on the receiving end...being captured as imprisoners of the enemy." Jason muttered in dismay wondering their plan of escape.


	13. A Cold Day in Reefside: Part II

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is the next chapter and it's a bit long. Be warned that this one will be a tearjerker & a character death so you been warned. Things get real and Tommy faces one final confrontation with the fate of Reefside in the balance.)**

 **Chapter 13: A Cold Day in Reefside- Part II**

 **June 23rd, 2004**

 **Somewhere in Reefside**

Things started slowly coming back to Jason remembering how he, Kat and Adam found themselves in their current predicament. All they recount was following a lead from Hayley saying that she detected Kimberly's bio signature near the warehouse district of the city. They knew they were in Reefside noticing the discarded boxes in the room citing packaging location. He remembered stepping out of the car and after that, everything was blurry afterwards.

As the rest of his friends were slowly regaining consciousness, he wondered how did they all end up in Reefside and for what purpose? If the situation couldn't get any worse, Jason saw that there was a group of youths around Justin's age bracket among the captive group. Despite now being civilians and no longer Power Rangers, there was no way Jason nor the original veterans were going down without a fight.

"Okay...anyone want to tell me how one minute I was leaving a dinner at a five star restaurant in LA and woke up in some warehouse?" Zack was the first to speak up.

"Yeah and how did me and my youth group from the shelter end up here?" Trini asked bewildered. "The last thing I remember was Justin and I heading to the shelter to give a presentation to a group of teenagers who want to start prep for their PSAT for next year. Everything else...is still fuzzy."

"That's the theme of the night," Jason replied in dismay. He then noticed that the group of teens Trini and Justin mentioned started to regain consciousness. The two were tasked to try to calm the confused and frightened group while Jason and the others talked amongst themselves.

"What the hell is happening? The last thing I recall was hearing a voicemail from Adam saying to head to Reefside." Rocky added.

"Congratulations, it seems like everyone got the memo." Jason muttered with sarcasm. "Unfortunately, not in the way it was suppose to work out. Now, we're basically on the receiving end of the spectrum and are in need of the rescuing. Plus, since we're civilians we also have the task of keeping those kids in the corner there safe. We're in a bind here guys, but it's not as bad as Tommy and Kim's situation."

"Yeah Adam's voicemail mentioned something about Kimberly being in danger from a resurrected Mesogog," Billy said. "What's going on guys?"

"Do you guys recall ever hearing Tommy and Kimberly mention that they suspected Mesogog was in league with a mysterious ancient group of fighters?" Kat addressed the group. "Anyone remember the guy Quinn, the mysterious figure from Tommy and Kimberly's past?"

"They mentioned him and the last time he came to town he convinced them and the Rangers to help him on a mission," Aisha replied. "One that involved killing a kid because it was suppose to be some sort of mythical weapon."

"And the two mentioned that this Quinn guy was part of a group that fought Mesogog's allies." Tanya added.

"Well cliff notes version of the story...Quinn came back, got captured because he has info on why Mesogog is after Kimberly." Jason confirmed. "And now Tommy is heading off the deep end to save a guy who maybe the key to making sure my best friend doesn't lose the woman he loves in life." He took a deep breath and then resume. "I have this sinking feeling that this is only the prelude to a more sinister plan they got cooking. And I think...we're bait to lure the heart and soul of our group into the open."

He started surveying the room, leaving the others wondering what the former Red and Gold Ranger was up to. They might have suspected, especially Katherine that Jason's military experience was kicking in after four years of military service. Combine the prior experience as a Power Ranger, Jason is known not to lay down and submit.

"How are we suppose to get out of this one?" Kat questioned warily. "We promised Hayley we be there for our friends, powers or no powers."

"I know which why there is no way I'm not letting anyone of us be used as bait to lure our friends into a trap." Jason said looking around the room. "Trust me guys, we've been through a lot tougher situations than this, both in our tenure and our personal lives. There is one thing the military taught me: endurance and never yielding to submission as a prisoner of war. We're getting out of here, and I pray...this will come in handy." Jason smiled revealing to his friends his old communicator in his pocket. He figured if something happened to them, he knew Tommy and Kimberly wouldn't give up looking for them. He just hoped they'll track the signal and find them.

 **2:00 a.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

The teens regrouped at Tommy's house after escaping the steel factory and rescuing Quinn. Hayley had the unfortunate task of telling Tommy and Kimberly about their missing friends who attempted to aid them in Reefside. Hayley managed to hack into the CCTV city footage and saw that Jason, Kat and Adam were abducted by members of the Emissary while they attempted to save Quinn.

The four teenagers figured that their teachers had a lot on their plate to deal with and now with their friends missing, Mesogog was pushing the couple to the limit. Tommy and Kimberly brought Quinn back to the lab, but Hayley and the Rangers were surprise when the two put their old mentor in the storage closet and tied him up in a chair. It was best neither of them asked the couple why or inquire about Quinn informed them about. There was tension late in the night and Kimberly quietly went upstairs to check up on Amelia. As Hayley worked alongside the Rangers to find the original veterans, Tommy had a private talk with a tied up Quinn in the storage closet.

"We need to lay low. They're gonna come for us." Tommy muttered securing Quinn in the chair. "I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't take my chances with you anymore. You have this tendency of throwing us in a loop and I only saved your ass because you're the only person here who knows what the Emissary and Mesogog are up to."

"You're naïve to believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth." Quinn said in disdained. "I expected better from you, but got to compliment you on your tenacity of going to the extreme. So you tie the guy you believe has the answers to saving your beloved's life when you know the inevitable is coming. I failed in my mission, so what makes you think there is a chance out of this predicament? Mesogog is coming for her."

"She is not the problem." Tommy argued, keeping his voice down. "If what you're saying is true about Kim's destiny then I'm going to see to it where you failed, I'm going to succeed. The problem we got on our hands is Mesogog and the Emissary."

"They're gonna turn this city upside down looking for her, Tommy. They'll watch it burn." Quinn sighed in frustration. "Your brigade only knows half the truth, not the whole truth? It's why you and me are here inside this little storage closet because you don't want your team to learn the truth about the fate that awaits her. You rather carry that burden with you, then divide it. The Scarlet Sovereign cannot be controlled, manipulated or transported. I'm sorry to play devil's advocate but the only way out for her is to either run and be forever hunted or it being extinguished at all costs. Either option you choose, it's the only ones on the table. Do you even have a plan?"

"You wanna talk about being naive? 'Cause right now you're tied to a chair spouting rhetoric about an ancient war." Tommy snapped back. "As for coming up with a game plan, I'm working on it. You underestimate me Quinn when it comes to my pink crane and the lengths I'll go to in order to keep her safe. Failure is not an option for me, and neither are the two options on the table. Don't forget...there is always an option three and it's better than one and two."

"Well, while you're working on it, son and picking your options, do me a favor and pull your head out of your ass. As a consolation, I'll keep your little secret knowing how much you love to put the weight of the world on your shoulders." Quinn replied. "Right now the only thing standing between her and them is you, Tommy. You are a huge threat to them and they'll do whatever it takes to eliminate you. The Scarlet Sovereign..."

"The Scarlet Sovereign is bullshit, Quinn. It's a myth and nothing but a campfire story. No one believes it but you." Tommy argued. "There is no way you're going to make me believe that Kimberly is the living weapon of your enemies."

"Every assassin in the Emissary believes it. Mesogog will do everything in his power to fulfill the Emissary's mission." Quinn replied back. "What do you think they're gonna do about it?"

"What about what I believe, Quinn? What about what I'm gonna do about it? I'm going to make sure there is a tomorrow for my family and a future for Kim and me." Tommy put a gag on Quinn's mouth and his former mentor didn't bother fighting back. He walked out of the storage closet in the lab and avoided Hayley and the Rangers before one of them attempted to ask him questions.

All Tommy wanted was to make sure Kimberly was alright as he headed upstairs. Ironically, he found her in the nursery staring at their sleeping daughter. Kimberly was deep in thought as she gently stroked Amelia's head as she slept. She pulled the blanket up as she kissed Amelia's head while the two year old still slept and quietly slipped out of the nursery to meet her husband in the hallway.

"Leave me alone, Tommy." Kimberly sighed leaning against the wall. "This is one of those times I need time for myself trying to collect my thoughts. Just watching our baby girl asleep reminds me of some sense of normalcy left in our not normal life. What do you know about what I'm feeling right now, Handsome?"

"Quinn's downstairs in the storage closet, he's restrained and the others are keeping an eye on him." Tommy said leaning back on the wall beside her. "You know, whatever you're feeling, it's gonna pass I promise you that. Just consider the possibility that there's no such thing as a Scarlet Sovereign. That it's mysticism, you know? It's nonsense and maybe everything Quinn told us was a lie."

"We heard that campfire story when we were kids never realizing I was the monster of the story." Kimberly sighed. "Quinn says I have a gift. The special kind, the kind very few people have."

"...The kind very few people have or deserve. I know because I got the same speech when he first got me to sign up for the class back at camp. Quinn likes his fortune-cookie wisdom, but that's all he needed, 'cause he was training children to fight a war. He was looking for soldiers and unknowingly...we been doing the same thing he did to us with Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira. Where do we draw the line between being a soldier of war or a defender of justice?" Tommy explained. "Just because I don't understand something doesn't mean I'm ready to chalk it up as some fairy tale."

"Neither of us can't deny it. Some of what the Emissary does defies explanation. True or not the legend says that once they have the Scarlet Sovereign they'll be capable of anything." Kimberly argued. "It's not about what I'm willing to in a cage, I'll be their false idol. They'll do terrible things in my name because they think the Scarlet Sovereign will make them invincible. Mesogog wants to make sure he delivers me to the Emissary."

"Well, they can't have you. You don't belong to anyone. And you may be smarter and stronger and more powerful than anyone they've ever met but like I keep saying, they don't get to tell you who you are." Tommy said taking a hold of her hand. "They'll have to kill me before they can get to you. I'll risk everything for you and for our daughter, in the name of our family. Whatever stories or legends I hear about them...it's nothing but tall tales, made to scare and instill fear."

"Their organization is older than most countries. They're powerful and they're everywhere. And they survived just like the Garrison." Kim explained. "As much as we want to deny the truth, they're a threat. Their survival was based on them staying in the shadows by getting people to believe wholeheartedly in their legend."

"But if we shine a light on them, they'll scatter all right? We can take them down. Not Quinn's way or the Garrison. We can do it our way." Tommy proposed.

"You would risk everything after all we been through over the years?" Kimberly questioned. "We never finished our training with Quinn and these guys are beyond our level when it comes to fighting. The Emissary's ninjas can mask their heartbeats. Yours is always loud and clear. The Garrison been fighting this war their whole life. They've heard every story. Some people say the pillars of the Emissary can lived three lifetimes. A criminal record that goes back decades."

"True or not, all we need to do is cut the head of one of the snakes." Tommy replied. "But he's our best chance of taking down the Emissary. Then our job is simple. We find Mesogog. We extract him. We remove him from the Emissary without alerting his troops. We destroyed him once, we can do it again and there is no way we're giving up this fight, not by a long shot."

"Yeah, we destroyed him before with the help of the Rangers." Kimberly replied. "But now he has the backing of the Emissary. This time, it can't be that easy. However, if we're planning to cut off the head off of a snake, we need to find him first. Even if we kill him, what happens then?"

Tommy took Kimberly's hand as they made their way to their bedroom. He went to his closet and pulled out a black case revealing a katana sword along with an array of weapons. She knew about the weapons after seeing them years ago back in their high school days. Kimberly never prodded Tommy for the information about his secret weapon case, but she knew it had some sentimental value.

"I never imagine why Quinn would give me a real katana sword for my twelfth birthday? A pair of sais for my thirteenth or literally a small cache of weapons like I'm arming myself for battle?" Tommy slightly smirked. "It's hard to believe fact and fiction or any of this mythical stuff. Never imagine using this to take out a false martyr for a delusional cause. It's more than just about taking out Mesogog. It's about sending a message of dethroning them, defrock their fundamentals and show this cult that these supposed holy idols isn't anything but mortals. I say we head straight into the lion's den. The last thing they're expecting is that we hit back at them now."

"You would risk everything for me?" Kimberly asked sincerely. "Knowing...what might lie ahead for us? How can we be sure it we'll succeed? How are we going to do this?"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you in this world because you mean everything to me. You're my world, my heart, my soul and my entire being for living. So yeah, in a heartbeat I'll risk it...either you go big or go home." Tommy replied picking up the sheathed katana sword. "We're going to do this, together."

 **3:00 p** **.m**

 **Somewhere in Reefside**

It was like this the whole night when their first escape attempt failed miserably that resulted in the death of a patrol officer the teenagers tried to flag down for help. Seeing an innocent cop shot in front of them traumatized the group of hostage teens causing them to scream. Unfortunately their captors quiet the group with a gunshot up in the air threatening to kill the next person who makes a sound or made another escape attempt.

However, it was enough for Jason to take a stand when their captors threatened the life of one of the hostages resulted in another beatdown. Trini reassured the hostage teens that they'll all be saved and authorities are searching for them. The original veterans took it upon themselves to make sure Trini's youth group were spared from any hostility from their captors.

"Seriously Jase how long are you going to keep this up?" Kat asked worried tending to Jason's injuries. "This is the second time already. I'm worried you'll sustain internal injuries like broken ribs or something. This has to stop babe."

"Believe me I've been through worst situations than this. I've seen a lot of things go down." Jason muttered looking at his friends. "You seen me at my best...and at my lowest, but it doesn't mean I won't quit."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you have to offer yourself up as a human punching bag on behalf of the rest of us." Billy argued.

"It's better me than anyone of you. Hold up, something is happening." Jason replied as they heard commotion outside of the room. They heard the sound of a bus outside the warehouse and they heard their captors talking about relocating the hostages to another location. Suddenly, they barge into the room rounding the original Rangers and Trini's youth group bounding their hands as the teens panic again. However, the fear escalated as the original veterans finally encountered Mesogog as he entered the room.

"Get those pathetic little parasites under control and shut them up!" Mesogog hissed ordering the Emissary soldiers. Trini's youth group teens started protesting and crying as the Emissary ninjas manhandled the teens, dragging them out of the room. The original veterans protested and tried to ensure the teens' safety only for their words to fall on deaf ears as the Emissary restrained the veterans.

"Oh my gracious, I humbly find myself in the presence of royalty." Mesogog mocked smirking evilly. "Look at me, look at my face. Do you know who I am?"

"We know who you are you son of a bitch," Adam snapped spitting in Mesogog's face. "You're Mesogog, the bastard who is threatening our friends' lives."

"Ah, it seems my reputation have reached your ears, my guests." Mesogog sneered wickedly. "Well you do understand why you are all here. I intend to fulfill my mission and Dr. Tommy Oliver will bring what he stole from the Emissary. Your divide leader stands in the Emissary's way of reclaiming our weapon and I know much he values his close ties...and friendships." Soon, he ordered the Emissary soldiers to put the Original Rangers on the bus as they struggled against their captors while they were being restrained and their hands tied up.

"If we get out of here, we're going to make sure Tommy and the Rangers send your ass straight to hell!" Jason angrily yelled. "Do you hear me? I swear as to god you're going to get yours Mesogog! Mark our words you're get yours you son of a bitch!"

 **June 24th, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **5** **:00 p.m**

It only took almost 72 hours for things to intensify and with little or barely no sleep at all, Tommy was running on pure adrenaline, including Kim, Hayley and the Dino Thunder Rangers. Hayley spent the day before in the lab running a diagnosis on the status of the Dino Gems wondering if they had enough power to settle one last score with Mesogog once and for all. After all, they did use the power of their Dino Gems the last time to defeat Mesogog.

Tommy looked at his weapon cache and thought long and hard while he was in the storage closet. Quinn saw a look of intensity and deep reflection on his former student's face. If luck struck out with the Dino Gems, then he had one final option, one he was reluctant on. His eyes focused on the four teenagers by the computer with Hayley as Kimberly came downstairs carrying Amelia.

She passed her daughter over to Kira and the Yellow Dino Ranger took the two year old in her arms as Kimberly made her way into the storage closet. These teens are willing to follow him into the line of fire, although he chose not to fully disclose the secret he was willing to burden himself with should they make it to tomorrow. Kimberly's eyes were focused on Quinn and addressed him ever since they returned.

"You know I was happy about the life I built here: a family and a good career and not to mention carrying on the good fight." Kimberly addressed Quinn. "Consequences be damned for walking away from the frontline eh? Yeah, I'm paying for it aren't I and probably the biggest mistake I'll make, but this is my life, my future. So tell me, how does it feel? How does it feel Quinn knowing the kids you trained are going to fight your war for you while you're sitting here?"

"It's a big gamble...you're both taking," Quinn simply said. "I can't apologize for regretting never telling you two the truth, but I wish the outcome will be one in your favor."

"Well it's either go big or go home as you once told us." Tommy replied. "We're in this position because of you. We're fighting a war we didn't ask for nor didn't want to be on the frontlines for. It showed up on our doorsteps and now we're going to clean up the carnage that is about to be unleashed in our city. Did we ask to be trained? To be unwilling soldiers of war? No, but we're going to fight it and fight it our way. That's...all I'm going to tell you, Quinn."

The two exit the storage closet carrying with them the weapon cache. Hayley and the Dino Thunder Rangers are confused as Tommy opens the weapon cache to reveal real life weaponry from katana to sais, to crossbows, blowguns, spears, Bo Staffs, ninja stars, maces. Literally, it was a trunk of weaponry for anyone who studied ninjutsu.

"Wow Dr. O, did you raid the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Connor joked as the group let out a small chuckle for the first time in days since the fiasco.

"I'm guessing this is part of Plan B?" Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately, this is Plan B if in case Plan A doesn't work." Tommy slightly chuckled. "And no, I didn't raid the Ninja Turtles. No, these little trinkets were ironically birthday gifts a long time ago from the guy who is currently tied up in the storage closet."

"Honestly Dr. O, did this guy believe in maybe getting a new football or video games for kids back in the day?" Kira asked.

"Well try hiding all of this since he was thirteen years old," Kimberly commented. "Using this stuff is pretty simple and it's not any sort of high tech weaponry with electric components in it. It's like riding a bike and not pressing any high tech buttons."

"So we're going to attack these guys head on? Using ninja weapons?" Trent asked picking up a ninja star. "What are the chances of us surviving an onslaught against a bunch of ninja cult dudes?"

"I'm not sure but you guys are more than welcome to walkaway from this. You guys have seen your fare share of craziness this past year and I don't want to put your lives at risk at the expense of ours." Tommy said. "You four just graduated and are beginning a new chapter in your lives. So I'm offering you guys an out because there maybe a possibility things will go sour, but you know me. I'm not going to leave my friends at the mercy of that lunatic even if he's baiting me for one last fight."

Unfortunately, the four teenagers each grabbed a weapon from the cache telling the couple their answer. Hayley then looked to address Tommy and Kimberly as the computer manage to pick up a signal from Jason's old communicator. They finally got a location on where to find Mesogog and the Emissary.

"Look Tommy, Kimberly if I can speak on behalf of everyone in this room." Hayley replied. "We know how much you'll go through hell and back for each other, what you're willing to give up for the sake of this city, and the greater good. There is a chance we might all make out alive...or someone will fall. We're more than just a team this past year, we've become a family as well. So if Mesogog is doing this just to get to Kimberly and using your friends as bait...then we got a problem and that doesn't suit well with us."

"You guys are risking your futures, your lives...just for me? To save my future?" Kimberly asked as she held Amelia in her arms. She figured the teens found about the truth of the Dino Gems, but they weren't aware of the risk of this one last battle. It was the battle for Kimberly's destiny. "I don't...know what to say."

"There's nothing to say Kim except that you'll be able to get us through babysitting Amelia during her terrible two phase" Hayley said continuing. "Okay so it looks like we found out where Mesogog and his recluse ninja buddies are hiding out. They're in downtown Reefside in the old Trader Joe's food distribution plant. It's a perfect hideaway and a lot of roof access. Jason's signal from his communicator was tracked at this precise location."

"Okay that's a start...at least we know him and the others are alright." Tommy added. "I know the guys can hold their own and it's not the first time anyone of us experienced being held captive. However, our priority is rescuing them and getting Trini's youth group of teenagers out of there. Hayley, what about our Dino Gems? Do we have enough power to morph one more time?"

"There is still some traces of energy left in the gems, enough for one last fight. I already put the call in and they'll be with the law enforcement once I forward the coordinates to them. It's the least I can do to lessen the mayhem of the situation." Hayley confirmed. "However, how much energy is left varies because you guys can demorph at any point tonight. The bond remains, don't get me wrong and it can only sever the power itself if the holder is dead. So...are you guys willing to take your chances one last time to morph into action?"

"It's either go big or go home," They simply replied confirming their choice as a team. As the Dino Thunder Rangers gathered everything they were bringing, Tommy and Kimberly had a moment alone with their two year daughter. Amelia wasn't aware of what was happening as she happily cling to Kimberly's shirt and giggled. She held her daughter smiling, but a single tear ran down her cheek and Tommy noticed.

"Dada, ma sad?" Amelia asked as her hand caress her mother's cheek. "Mama sad?"

"No baby, mama's not sad." She reassured Amelia. "Mommy just loves our little princess very much. You know what Amelia...you're our little defender and you are the best thing that ever happened to mommy and daddy. I want you to know baby girl that you mean everything to us and that this is for the future of our family, our legacy. So we need you to be brave, bold and strong Amelia? Can you do that for mommy and daddy? Maybe after all this is over, maybe there's a chance we can add another chapter to our family? If you...know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I know what you mean, Beautiful," Tommy muttered smiling wishing part of him hoped they survived tonight. "More than ever, I do hope to add a new chapter to our family and our future." Amelia reached out for her father as Kimberly passed her daughter over. "Hey, she may have been a surprise two years ago, but I don't regret her because she's our little miracle girl, just like her mother. We got to survive whatever lies ahead tonight for Amelia's sake because she can't face this world alone without our guidance. It's our pact and promise that whatever happens we find our way back to our daughter...and to each other."

"I'll hold you to your word promise," Kimberly replied as Tommy handed Amelia over to Hayley as they prepared to leave. "Okay, let's do this."

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Downtown** **Reefside**

Using the coordinates Hayley provided, Tommy, Kimberly and the Dino Thunder Rangers finally arrives at the Emissary's hideout. They are about to enter, but Kimberly thought it was best to stay behind, thinking it a trap and stating that it would be best that the Emissary did not use her to revive the Scarlet Sovereign. Although the Dino Rangers agreed, only Tommy and Kimberly knew the truth and part of her didn't want to be responsible for the complete destruction of thousands, compared to a few.

With that, Tommy took the guys with him while Kira and Kimberly remained on the other rooftop to keep a lookout as they descend to the hideout. They hear the sounds of panicking teens after one of them attempted to attack the Emissary. Chaos ensues as the veterans fend off the Emissary, but before any damage is done, Tommy crashes inside and knocks them. He orders the Dino Thunder Rangers to free all the hostages and asks Jason if he is all right.

"Good timing bro," Jason smiled as Tommy frees him. The two then proceed to free the rest of their friends. "Did what we could on our front to stay alive."

"Always a leader in a time of need," Tommy commented. "I need you to make sure you get everyone to safety because it's going to get nasty in a minute." Jason tells Kat and the rest of their friends to get to safety and make sure Trini's youth group is out of harm's way.

"Just exactly who are you dealing with?" Jason asked as more Emissary ninjas appeared and began to fight the group. As one was about to attack Jason, Kira and Kimberly intervene as Kira shoots an arrow. Kimberly stabs the ninja in the back, claiming she got bored waiting for the rest of the Rangers. "Glad to see you in one piece lil sis."

"What?! These guys take too long and besides it's no good making a woman wait," Kimberly smirked as Kira chuckled. "Wouldn't you say Kira?"

"Pretty much sums it up," Kira replied as the six Rangers are still in their uniforms. However, she tells the others that they need to escape since more of the Emissary is making their way to the hideout. In the distance they can hear the sound of police and swat vehicles descending upon the hideout. "Hate to ruin the moment but this place is about to get stormed in a matter of minutes."

"Hayley pulled through," Tommy informed the group. "It's the local law enforcements along with the Silver Guardians." He looked at the exits out of the hideout and realized the situation, but he sensed that Mesogog was waiting for him and Kimberly. They needed to finish this once and for all. "We're going to get swarmed knowing they'll come from all sides. Which is why we're giving you guys a head start to get as faraway from the area as possible. Kim and I...are going to hold them off and contain them in the building."

"Dr. O, that's an army coming this way." Connor objected. "They're going to exterminate all of us and anyone who stands in their way."

"Which is why we're going to shift the target to the thing they want," Kimberly said looking at the group. "We need you guys to be the second front if in case anything happens to us. These guys...they want my Dino Gem for their sick plan. All that matters right now is getting those hostages and our friends out of harm's way." She gave them a reassuring smile, but part of her felt this will be the last time she was fighting alongside her teammates and friends. "Besides, Tommy and I can hold these guys off and unknowingly been trained to fight this war since we were kids."

"I can't stand if anything happens to the two most important people in my life," Jason said looking at the couple. "We've been a lot together and I can't imagine my life without neither one of you in it. Kim's my little sister and I love her and Tommy is my best friend and brother in arms. You better...promise me you guys make it out of this alive?" The two nodded their heads reassuring their best friend and brother in arms of their promise. However, deep down, there was uncertainty upholding it.

"Keep the perimeter outside secure and we'll handle the rest," Tommy reassured. "We're going to end Mesogog once and for all."

"Mrs. Oliver, here you go." Trent turned over the pair of sais he had and handed them to Kimberly. "It's not much but I think you can manage."

"Thanks and guys, good luck out and don't die out there." Kimberly said. "Besides, you just all graduated so you all got your futures ahead of you."

"Same with you," Ethan said. "Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver...give these guys hell." The two smiled as Jason and the Dino Thunder Rangers made their way out and the blockaded the exit their friends left. In a matter of minutes a horde of Emissary soldiers stormed the hideout as Tommy and Kimberly went to work battling the army.

As Jason and the Dino Thunder Rangers head out in the building, they see a swarm of cops, swat vans, EMTs and Silver Guardian officers tending to the hostages. They spot Wes, Eric and Taylor with their Silver Guardian squad and talking to the Reefside police sergeant about the situation. The veterans are in the corner, concerned about what is happening as they provided cover for the Dino Thunder Rangers to demorph away from prying eyes.

"Silver Guardians, secure the perimeter and get everyone back!" Wes order as they heard the sound of smashing windows, equipment and fixtures being broken and thrown aside. The local law enforcements were occupied taking statements from the hostages for information to contact the families. "We need to keep this area under control!"

"Somebody call for the big spotlights!" Eric replied. "We need to light up the rooftops for movement!"

"Wes! Taylor! Eric, over here!" the others called to their Ranger comrades.

"Guys, what's happening in there?! Where are Tommy and Kimberly?!" Taylor asked. "What are we dealing with?"

"It's Mesogog, he's back and settling one last score with Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver," Connor said wary. "Mesogog found some friends and now they're after them because of Mrs. Oliver's Dino Gem. I'm...afraid this maybe the end of our tenure as Power Rangers in Reefside." There was a look of disdain and a sense of dread on the faces of the current team of Power Rangers. The three commanders of the Silver Guardians also saw the looks of worry on the faces of the original Rangers.

"What...do you need us to do?" Wes was the first to ask. "We'll help in anyway possible." Jason's eyes diverted to the nearby rooftop across the building that was currently being used as a battleground. He looked at the Dino Thunder Rangers as they saw that Dino Gems was reaching the expired time.

"Well we might not know what's happening inside, but I know we need eyes on the rooftops." Jason said addressing the group and looking at the Dino Rangers. He noticed that they had some long ranged projectile weapons in their possession and then turned to Wes, Taylor and Eric. "Hey...do you guys have anything with long range available?"

 **Meanwhile on the rooftop...**

After Tommy and Kimberly made quick work of the Emissary ninjas, reinforcements soon arrived as the two made their escape through a stairwell. Tommy blocked the door of the stairwell with a metal pipe as they climbed up. However, as they reached the final access door and blocked off another doorway, they found out that the only way out was on the roof.

They stopped near a door leading out to the roof, where Tommy claimed that he could sense an army of Emissary ninjas; they both took a moment, acknowledging that this might be their last fight. Hearing the sounds of the reinforcements below attempting to break through the doors below, the two took off their helmets knowing that there was no way out and they were trapped as the couple listened to the arrange of weaponry they're contending with.

"Oh sweet Jesus. Too many to count. Armed, packing katanas, couple of longbows. More coming from below. Same weapons." Kimberly reported. "It looks like we're ending things on the rooftop. I'd...always liked the fresh air wouldn't you say, Handsome? Okay, let's do this."

"I'd say we got a couple of minutes before they break through that door, let's make them count, Beautiful." As Kimberly was about to grab the handle to open the rooftop access door, Tommy stopped for a moment surprising Kim. "Wait, wait. Wait for one second, one second Kim. So, what if... What if... from now on, if... if we make it...we finally walkaway, I...I...we finally leave this life behind?"

"You're not serious are you Tommy?" Kimberly asked surprised. "This has been apart of us for over a decade, there's no way especially you would suddenly pack it all up."

"I've never been more serious. This has been part of my life for over a decade you're right. You were relieved from it at one point while I remained because I thought by being a Power Ranger this gave me purpose in my life. You followed me back into this life again willingly without any question, but it made realize something." He then gestured pointing to him and his wife. "This...Beautiful, this is a part of me that I need and you're the only one who gets it. I dealt with the loss of my powers and the end of my tenure, but without you and me, I'm not alive, not really. And I know that now, thanks to you. I know what we are together, and if we have any chance in the future...I do know that I'm free with you like with no one else."

"Once upon a time you used to hide from yourself and from everyone else." Kimberly said. "You felt unworthy of being a Power Ranger because of your deeds as Rita's evil Green Ranger. We saw you struggle with the darkness and the light inside of you, just like you saw me deal with it. You've meant a lot to us as our friend, teammate and leader. More importantly, you didn't realize there was a light inside of you that drew me to you from the first moment we met. You thought that by staying involved in this life, it defined your character and who you are. I made my choice to follow you and fight alongside you because I love you with all my heart. You felt that by staying in this life you weren't able to let anyone in..."

"I let you in the moment I laid eyes on you and I don't regret every moment of my life with you. Think about it Kimberly. What if this isn't the end? What if it's just the beginning of a brand new chapter for us and our little girl? Don't you think we deserve it after our years of service? We been called to the frontlines many times to answer the call of duty and dodge death at every corner. Our relationship has been tested to the limits because our enemies know that we are each other's strengths and weakness. We are married and raising Amelia in a warzone. I know our lives haven't been normal since day one, but don't you think we owe it to our family and Amelia? What do you say?"

"Well I do admit we never really had much of a honeymoon and or a family vacation." she slightly chuckled. "It was because we were so "busy with work" to actually plan one out. Actually, I can't recall the last time we ever went on vacation, but we're going to exclude the whole Mercer Island fiasco. Uh, I say... let's go to London. Yeah? I could probably borrow Kat and Jason's Frommer's Guide to London. Madrid. Tunisia. I always wanted to go to Paris, probably drop in on my mom after eight years. There are many places to get a little rest and relaxation and I think Amelia will probably love her first time riding on an airplane."

"Hey, any destination you pick Beautiful as long as I'm seeing the world with my two favorite girls. Heck, I've think the last time we rode on a plane was when we moved from Boston to Reefside after finishing grad school. Plus, we have to work on getting Amelia a passport so she can travel with mommy and daddy. Also, while we're on vacation perhaps...we can work on expanding our little family of three if you're up for it. Maybe we could possibly give Amelia a little brother or sister to play, so..."

"It was one of those things I wanted to do for a long time but we kept putting off, Handsome. It was because of our duty to this city and the Rangers. You're right, we put our not so normal lives on hold for a long time and I believe it's time for us to seize our moment, our future. We owe it to finally raising our daughter without looking over our shoulders. Amelia deserves to have her parents there for her picking her up from daycare, school, attending PTA meetings, going to her special events. Also, I think...I think it's time we write the next adventure of the Oliver family and I'll take you up on that offer to expand our family. Are you willing to walkaway from this...with us?"

"I'm willing to walkaway from all of this when it's all said and done. We sacrificed a lot over the years for the greater good because it's who we are. I'd give my life and happiness all in the name of the call of duty. They say that sometimes the hardest thing about the world is living in it, but for me it's something else. There's one thing in this world that makes me feel more alive that's you and Amelia...and the hardest thing for me is to live in the world without the other half of my heart, body and soul."

"I'm the Scarlet Sovereign, Tommy." Kimberly said sighing. "The Emissary exists to live and die for me...but we are more than what we're expected to be."

"Yeah, and I'm the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy confirmed. "However, you are right we are more than what we're suppose to be. You and me...we are the falcon and crane, The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. We are eternal soulmates who are unbowed, unbent and unbroken who do not yield to anyone. Our love is unbound as we are one in heart, body, mind and soul...always and forever, my graceful and agile pink princess."

"Eternally as one...always and forever, my noble and truest white knight." She smiled as they put their helmets back on. "All we gotta do is survive whatever's waiting for us behind that door...and hope for the best."

"Remember they're trying to kill me, not you." Tommy declared staring down at their adversaries.

"Over my dead body." Kimberly stated clutching the sais in her hands.

"No one escapes destiny, Rangers." Mesogog stated as Tommy and Kimberly finally make it to the top and battle Emissary ninjas led by Mesogog. "She belongs to the Emissary while you, Dr. Oliver belong in the ground."

Both of them held their ground gripping their weapons tightly and soon they started fighting against their enemies. A lot of the ninjas were easily defeated and attempted to isolate Kimberly away from Tommy. However, they underestimated Mesogog who was much more a superior fighter, possessing a chained kyoketsu-shoge as his weapon of choice.

While Mesogog fought Tommy single-handedly, his soldiers battled Kimberly in an attempt to subdue and capture her. Tommy eventually disarmed Mesogog during the battle and Kimberly rushed in to assist in the fight as the pair slowly beat their enemy in combat. "It's over Mesogog! The Emissary will crumble and you will leave our city alone once and for all!" Tommy declared angrily.

"Your city belongs to no one and you Pink Ranger...will belong to the Emissary!" Mesogog rushed to his feet and attacked the pair once again, managing to subdue them both and punch their helmets off. Mesogog then took Kimberly's Twin Sai and prepared to stab Tommy ferociously. However, Kimberly got to her feet and ran in front of the blade only for Tommy to see Mesogog run the sai through Kimberly's gut. Kimberly began to cough off blood startled by the impact. Kimberly punched Mesogog as the sai went through her gut and out of her back, withdrawing it.

"No, no! No Kimberly!" Tommy quickly rushed to Kimberly's side as she fell back, bleeding. Kimberly held her stomach where Mesogog's stab wound skewered her as she was becoming exhausted from the lack of blood and her eyes glazing over. Mesogog stared in disbelief at the bloody sai in his hand realizing he inadvertently made one crucial error. "Hey, hey come on Beautiful, stay with me. Stay with me!" He pleaded with a sob, praying somehow she survive.

"Tommy, my white knight...finish this." Kimberly said, with a cough of blood coming out of her mouth. "They...have nothing now. I took...it all away. End them."

Mesogog dropped the sai and ordered his soldiers to kill Tommy, however while Tommy was still able to fight, the Emissary soldiers try advancing towards him only for them to suddenly fall to the ground. Tommy heard blaster shots from another rooftop as he received assistance from Jason the Dino Thunder Rangers who began shooting at the Emissary soldiers with his sniper blaster rifle, allowing the furious Tommy to rush towards Mesogog.

Fueled by rage, Tommy beat Mesogog back with ease before using his katana and used the hilt of the sword to beat Mesogog's head and launch him off the rooftop as he fell several floors to the hard ground and died upon impact. At the other rooftop, Jason and the Dino Rangers saw a surreal and heartbreaking scene unfolding. With Mesogog gone, Tommy walked over to his wife, and knelt by her side, crying and cradling his beloved pink in his arms.

"Beautiful..." She turned to look at him, blood trailing from her mouth and from her wounds. Tommy tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail and his heart was beginning to shatter in a millions pieces. However, in her last moments, she weakly manage to give her husband a smile on her face full of love. "Hey it's okay, it's okay...look at me."

"It's okay, Tommy. Look...they have nothing now." She said as she looked at him. "I...no we took it all away from them. They are gone now."

"Kim please, try not to talk, just relax. Save your strength, Beautiful." He pleaded with her carefully lifting her in his arms. "Please, love don't do this...try not to talk. Save your strength. I promise...I promise it will be alright." The pain in his heart magnified as he realized it and despite his reassurance, the grim reality of their future and fate was settling in.

"My white knight, always a good person like I've always know he is." Kimberly struggled to talk and her breathing was becoming choppy and more shallow. "I see the light in you, my falcon. You are the most strongest man I know and I love you. Tommy, you're pure of heart and that the light shines in you. It's so bright and pure. Does it always hurt that much...The light?"

"Yeah, it, uh it always hurts that much, the light." He cried. "I love you Kim, please hold on...I need you to hold on for me, for Amelia. I'm nothing without you."

"I love you, too." Kim said as her breaths became shorter as she struggled to breath. With her remaining strength, she gently caressed Tommy's face and weakly traced her fingers on his head and to his chest. "Stay alive in here...and up here. The hardest thing about the world is living in it." She smiled as Tommy couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Promise me...you'll live for me? For Amelia, our little defender? You're...her white knight now just like you were mine."

"I promise for our little girl. You'll always be alive with us in here and in here." He smiled crying pointing to his heart and his head. "...I'm so sorry for everything..."

"Don't be sorry I'll follow you through hell and back and I'll always fight alongside you. Keep up the good fight and don't stray. Sometimes fate has other plans and must accept it. However, do not...think this is the end. It is...never the end...for us, Handsome."

"Kimberly, please..."

"I love you for all eternity my beloved white knight...always and forever." Kimberly smiled one last time before her eyes slipped close and she breathed her last. Her body stopped moving and Tommy knew instinctively, it was over. He watched her lifeless body in despair as he wiped the blood from her lips as tears fell on her face. It was too much to bear as Tommy held her body closer to him crying the pain that was in his heart and soul.

"No, no, it's not the end for us please." Tommy cried as he cradle Kimberly gently in his arms. He threw his head back and screamed out all the pain, grief and heartbreak, everything that shattered inside of him the moment the light in his life was forever extinguished. There was nothing he could except mourn the loss for his world. "Please don't do this; please don't leave me Beautiful. Don't die on me Kim...please I'm nothing without you. Please...you can't leave alone like this...I need you Kim. Beautiful, please...come back to me...please...I love you so much. Please...come back to me, my beloved pink crane...please..."


	14. Flightless Wings

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 14 & I shocked everyone with an unexpected death of a favorite Ranger, however things are about be spiced up I guarantee you. A tragic death has Tommy struggling with the reality of his future and the impact of the Ranger life.)**

 **Chapter 14: Flightless Wings**

 **June 28th, 2004**

 **Reefside City Cemetery**

 **3:30 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Cemeteries are one of the rarest places the group would find themselves visiting, unless if it was for the funeral of a loved one in their own families. As the priest gave his last eulogy, they couldn't help but shudder that the funeral service was for one of them, especially for the likes of Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver. Staring at brown oak casket none of them never imagine that it was their pink crane inside of there.

They were still feeling the effects of what happened four days prior. The mood was despondent and the loss of Kimberly was a ripple effect that swept across, similar to the loss of Zordon six years ago. Everyone had their own way of consoling each other and it was a kind gesture that all the other Ranger teams old and new offered their condolences of the loss of the first and original Pink Ranger.

For the veteran Rangers, it was difficult to grapple with the reality that their best friend, sister, teammate and the "other half" of the heart and soul of their original team is no longer alive. Each of them understood the risk the first time they put on the uniform and accepted the power. They faced life and death situations every time they gone into battle and manage to dodge death at every turn. Kimberly's death will be the haunting reminder of their mortality and that sometimes everyone lives on borrowed time.

It was why the veteran Rangers leaned on each for emotional and moral support, especially for Tommy. There were no words to describe what Tommy was feeling, but for him it was just more than mourning the loss of his crane. Sure, he and the Dino Thunder Rangers averted another crisis one more time and Mesogog was finally destroyed for no, but the cost of that victory came with a heavy price, one that shattered his world. It was a testament to his wife and the dedication she showed that she was willing to follow him into the frontlines of battle. Kimberly was a Power Ranger to the very end, it was why she sacrificed herself to save him and take away everything the Emissary held dear.

The last four days were a complete blur to him as he was too consumed in his grief, heartbreak and sadness over the loss of Kimberly. Jason and the others knew how much their best friend needed their support looking after him and Amelia and dealing with the arrangements for the funeral. Even the littlest reminders and memories of Kim hurt Tommy even more, although he tried to be strong for his daughter's sake, but the pain was unbearable. The gang all took turns checking up on Tommy, making sure he ate and slept properly, and took it upon themselves to plan the arrangements for Kimberly's funeral knowing their friend was in no state to do so.

Telling Kimberly's family about her death was the most difficult part after Tommy's parents were able to get in contact with her family. Although Kimberly was estranged from her family for eight years due to the incident in Florida, Tommy felt they had a right to know what became of their daughter over the years. Caroline and Andrew Hart knew how much Kimberly loved Tommy and part of her regretted the word they told their daughter that caused the estrangement. However, they were grateful for Tommy for being part of their daughter's and surprised when Tommy introduced their granddaughter to them. Hearing about the recent events in Reefside that contributed to Kimberly's death, he saw a sense of pride they held for their daughter, and although they offered to take Amelia for awhile, they sensed that father and daughter needed each other.

Everything Tommy spent years fighting for suddenly felt like it was worth nothing. In a blink of an eye, the person that was the centre of Tommy's existence and entire world was taken from him. He saw the glances and the looks of sympathy and pity he was receiving from his family and friends, but he was oblivious to it. The same can go for the whispers and solemn comfort of words the guests were comforting one another with. Overall, everything around Tommy he tuned out the last four days because he couldn't accept the reality that was now laying six feet underground at the gravesite he blankly stood staring at, even after the service was over.

Long after everyone left, only Jason remained and had Amelia brought back to the house by Tommy's parents for the reception. He just stared in silence watching his best friend standing by Kimberly's gravesite, unable to tear himself away from it. "Bro, it's time to go." Jason said, his heart aching for his best friend and brother.

"Part of me wishes this is all just a dream. It's just if I leave then I know it's all real, that this is reality. This is where she'll be from now on and I can't accept that she's...she's..." Mentioning the "d" word was too hard as it was too hard for Tommy to mourn or grieve although part of him was slowly coming to grips with reality.

"It's okay man, just let it out. I know how much you miss you, we all do." Jason said, consoling his best friend by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

"I keep seeing it in my mind, everything that happened these last few days. Is this...is this the price I paid for saving the city and stopping the forces of evil?" Jason started to understand it was more than the grief of losing Kimberly that got to Tommy. It was his belief and questioning the price of accepting the power. He saw that although Mesogog was no longer a threat, the consequences of that victory will forever haunt the Dino Thunder Rangers and especially Tommy. "They say that there's no victory without sacrifice right? So why...did it come at the price of the life of my wife? It hurts that the cost of victory can cause so much pain."

"Kim loved you and just like you she had a duty as a Ranger to protect this city. She chose to fight alongside you and the Rangers, she made the choice to follow you on the frontlines because she believed in the same thing you and all of us did a long time ago. We accepted the power to fight for the greater good, even at the cost of her life...she loved you more than her own life. If you in her position..."

"...I would have done the same thing." Tommy muttered reluctantly. "Is this my debt repaid for everything I did in the past? I spent years trying to atone for everything I did as the Evil Green Ranger. I was in a dark place, but Kimberly was my salvation, my light who helped me through all of it. I kept asking myself since day one if I was truly worthy of the power or being involved in this life. She used to remind me...that there was a life outside of the Power Rangers and she was right."

"That she was bro," Jason slightly chuckled. "We all learned that lesson the first time we transferred our powers."

"Yeah, but it was more than just life outside of the Power Rangers, it was everything that defined my life and how...how she became the centre of my world. I ask myself every night if I deserved her after everything I did? We weren't perfect and we didn't have the not so ideal normal life, but it was life we enjoyed together. It made living in the world less tense and I made a vow that I do everything in my power to keep that...to..."

"You have a right to grieve, to mourn. Don't let yourself hold your feelings in. I know it hurts and it will be a pain that will stay with you for a long time, Tommy. Don't for one second think Kim's death had to debts being repaid years ago because of your past." Jason explained. "You and Amelia meant the world to her. Everything you two had together mattered whether if it was life outside of being Rangers or life after it. Don't ever let yourself think it wasn't worth it to love someone who meant the world to you and never question it. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise..."

Tommy and Jason stopped when they noticed an uninvited guest standing across them from Kimberly's gravesite. Jason saw his best friend tense up looking at the older man across from them and it clicked who exactly this man was, Quinn. However, the last person Tommy wanted to see was his old mentor and a reminder of what caused this.

"I don't have to guess who you are. I heard the stories from Tommy and Kimberly." Jason snapped, stepping forward to block Quinn's path towards his best friend. "I never met you but from word of mouth you're someone whose teeth I rather knock down your throat. So Quinn, why are you here?"

"Tommy, I'm really sorry for your loss. I know how much Kimberly meant to you and how much she loved you." Quinn said with a sigh of regret. "I wanted to offer my condolences to you and your kid."

"Condolences?! After everything you put my best friends through all these years what gives you the right..." However, Tommy stopped Jason's tirade unexpectedly and looked up to face his best friend. Although he appreciated Jason coming to his defense, there were personal matters between Tommy and Quinn that he couldn't address.

"Bro...it's okay I'll be alright." Tommy reassured his best friend and then he turned his attention to Quinn. "As much as I want to be angry with Quinn, I can't deny him the right to pay his respects to Kimberly. Besides, he was a pivotal figure in both our lives since we were kids. Also, he and I have some things to discuss."

"Are you sure Tommy?" Jason asked as Tommy reluctantly nodded in confirmation. Part of him knew not to question Tommy's actions but he needed to respect his best friend's wishes. He allowed Tommy a few moments alone with Quinn at Kimberly's gravesite as he went to wait by the car. "I'll give you a moment. Take all the time you need, I'll wait by the car when you're ready." Jason walked away heading towards the car giving the former teacher and student a moment alone.

"Listen kid, I know you're hurting and I'm sorry for what happened to Kimberly. I failed her and you years ago and I thought by keeping the truth a secret, there would have been a chance to change your futures." Quinn explained, sighing. "Yeah, it sucked that she was destined to become the Scarlet Sovereign but at least she went out by taking away everything the Emissary believed in."

"Wow, you're something else you know that Quinn?" Tommy asked sarcastically. "What, are you for a loss of words? Are you here solely on business for the Garrison to make sure the threat has been neutralized? If you want to pay your respects, then say a few words about the woman who lost her life so suddenly for your war. I wanted to say a few words, but I don't have anything to say because no words can describe what I'm feeling right now. Also, you don't know how I'm taking this right now."

"God rest her soul. That should be enough for me to say." Quinn muttered. "Tommy, I know how you're feeling. Don't think...I know you're mourning the loss of someone you loved unconditionally. It was...it was what kept that untamed fire inside of Kimberly at bay, her love for you. It was why she sacrificed everything for you and your daughter."

"You know, once in college, I brought her roses. There were certain days of the year I buy her roses that were of importance of our relationship. There was one day this month that had significance to us: June 26th. I remember that day like yesterday because that was the day we found our way back each other after the letter fiasco eight months prior. I know you sent her back to Angel Grove to try to recruit me to join the Garrison. Did you know she had other plans instead? Now I get what she meant when she said "consequences be damned." Part of me thinks...you wanted her dead and that was the consequence she paid because I made her choose her heart over the mission."

"Kimberly will always choose you above everything else. Despite what the Garrison thought about her, there was still a light inside of an untamed fire that burned within. It is why it is still kept safe within you and your daughter. You hold her heart and soul just like she holds yours and despite what I tried teaching others in the past, you two were always an exception." Quinn explained. "In spite of all that has happened, was it worth it?"

"What was worth it?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Loving her unconditionally with all your heart, body and soul?" Quinn asked. "It...was the one thing I couldn't ever do to either one of you, cutting the ties that bind because it was your humanity and compassion that made you both strong. As I said again, you two were an exception."

"You taught me to cut all my ties to humanity to other people. When we were kids you said that attachments and connections to others were liabilities that would hinder us in the future. Despite of what you tried to teach us, there was always a flaw to the lessons you taught. I had only a few moments with Kim in the amidst all the noise, chaos, and the violence. We were together only for moments right before our final confrontation with Mesogog. In those last minutes we imagined our future, a plan that is now a dream and that was all. Oh and instead of roses, it was orchids. She preferred orchids afterwards. And, yeah, Quinn, my wife and my life with her was worth it."

"Tommy, you are the toughest son of a bitch I have ever met." Quinn slightly smiled. "That girl was lucky to have someone like you come into your life. The world may kick the crap out of you kid, but you have it in you to endure what comes next. Kid, the hardest part about the world is living in it and wondering about what's tomorrow. If we know our Kimmy she would want you to keep living and face tomorrow head on. Now, I think it's time we get you home."

 **6:00 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Jason knew it was best not to ask Tommy about his conversation with Quinn as he drove to Tommy's house long after the funeral ended. It had already been a rough day for everybody, especially Tommy when they arrived back home for the wake. Part of Tommy was thankful for the support of his family and best friends, but he knew eventually they had to go back home to their lives, leaving him and Amelia to fend for themselves.

Walking into the house, once again he was greeted by guests offering their condolences and sharing with Tommy their memories of Kimberly. The day dragged on into the night and Quinn's words about tomorrow sank in. _"What's tomorrow?"_ The thought lingered in Tommy's mind pondering what will the next day have in store for him? Tommy faced life without Kimberly the first time around for eight months due to the letter. He asked himself back then how he survived eight months without her in life.

He was fortunate the hand of fate granted him a second chance, one he vowed he would never take for granted. Suddenly, he was once again at this crossroads once again he was during his senior year of high school. The only difference was this time it was permanent and Tommy didn't know what tomorrow would be because he doesn't know. It was only hearing the sounds of Amelia that his crane was right. He had to face tomorrow head on, move on and push through life without her for Amelia's sake. If he had the option of ending it he would to join his wife wherever she was, but Amelia needed him. Their little defender was the last gift Kim left him and he needed to honor that vow.

"Dada, me wet." Melissa brought her two year old granddaughter over to her son as the toddler was seeking out her father. Tommy saw his mother and his daughter reaching out for him.

"She's been desperately looking for daddy the whole time. I tried changing her diaper but she only wanted you." Melissa told her son. "If you want I can go upstairs and change Amelia for you."

"It's okay mom, I can run upstairs and change Amelia. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Tommy said taking his little girl from his mother. He went upstairs to the nursery and as he laid his daughter on the change table. Tommy looked around the room and grabbed a pull-up diaper from the shelf. He and Kimberly were in the process of beginning to potty train Amelia before all of this happened. Amelia started noticing the lack of her mother's presence the last few days, but for a two year old how was he going to explain to Amelia that mommy is not coming home?

"Mama, no change me?" Amelia asked curiously looking at Tommy. For the last few days he was trying his best to hold himself together, especially for Amelia's sake. More than ever his daughter needed him just as he much needed her. He simply held his daughter trying his best not to breakdown in front of her, but the pressure became too much for him to handle. "Dada, why cry?"

"Oh baby girl, it's...it's okay daddy is alright." Tommy wanted to be strong, but how could he if it's too much to deal with. "Daddy is sad because mommy...mommy...had to go away for a little while. It's going to be you and me for a bit love."

"Mama go bye-bye?" She asked with wide, scared eyes. Amelia was very perspective for a toddler and the lack of her mother's presence was evident. However, she soon joined Tommy in a meltdown as the two year started crying for her mother. "No, mama go bye-bye. Mama no go bye-bye. Mama no go dada."

"I know it's hard to understand Amelia and as much as we want mommy not to go bye-bye, she had to go." Tommy murmured stroking her back. "Amelia Hope Oliver, I need my little defender to be strong for me because...I'm not sure how to do all of this without our pink princess. You're the only one who knows how I'm feeling and I know that everyone else is trying to help us out. In all honesty, daddy always needs mommy more than ever."

"Dada no go bye-bye?" Amelia asked with wide, tear stained eyes. "Dada, miss mama?"

"Yeah cutie, daddy misses mommy a lot and it hurts a lot. But daddy is not going to leave his little defender behind. You know what Amy, you're our little key that keeps mommy and daddy's love alive." Tommy slightly smiled through the tears. "Even though mommy had to go away for awhile...I promise you someday, somehow we'll see her again. Everyone keeps telling that tomorrow will be a brand new day, but in all honesty I don't know what will happen tomorrow. Mommy was good at all of this stuff and we had big plans for the future. I guess it's my turn...to try to figure out tomorrow for you and me kiddo and quite frankly it scares me. We were planning on quitting our other job to show you everything the world has to offer. It was going to be the three of us being the family we wanted to be but I don't know what happens now with us."

Seeing that Amelia wanted to settle down and sit Tommy sat in the rocking chair that Kimberly used every night to put their daughter to sleep. As he took a seat, he felt something hard and bind underneath as he got up. Tommy saw a book on the rocking chair "Sonnets from the Portuguese" by Elizabeth Barret Browning. He didn't notice the book on the rocking chair the last few days with everything going on as he grabbed the book and sat down with Amelia in her lap.

"No pretty pictures?" Amelia asked curiously looking at her dad.

"Sorry kiddo, no pictures in the book, just a lot of big, confusing words." Tommy slightly chuckled. "This is mommy's book. I'm guessing she was reading this to you, trying to educate you on poetry at your age. Mommy does love her poetry. Did you know back in college she made me take a literature course with her for my elective?" He let out a sigh thinking back some of the happy times with Kimberly. Although Amelia was only two years old, it was up to him to fill the void left behind by his wife for the both of them. However, he wanted his little girl to have memories of the woman who meant the world to them.

"Do you want to know a little secret princess?" Tommy continued letting out a sigh. "This isn't the first time daddy found himself flightless and in uncharted territory. I will honestly say that mommy and daddy worked well as a team, always planning three steps ahead as we say. However, life does teach us to expect the unexpected and boy when we found out about you, we weren't prepared for parenthood one bit." He smiled as Amelia started stroking his cheek as he resumed. "Mommy and I used to handle other "stuff" very well, but our personal lives were another story. For more than a decade, we devoted our lives to handling the other "stuff" at the expense of our future until the day you were born. More than ever she wanted a life outside the "stuff" we had to deal with and thought it was time for us to get out so we can show you a life beyond the one we lived more than a decade ago."

Looking at the book, Tommy turned to the page that was bookmarked by Kimberly seeing it was Sonnet 43 and recalled it to memory. Amelia wouldn't understand at her age and despite his reputation for his faulty memory, the sonnet remained etched in Tommy's heart and soul. It was because Kimberly recited the sonnet to him the day of their wedding when she couldn't come up with her own vows. As Kimberly once told him she couldn't express in her own words her feelings, so she used the sonnet to signify everything she felt for her white knight. Tommy started reading the sonnet out loud to Amelia as the two year old curiously listened.

 _"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._  
 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_  
 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_  
 _For the ends of being and ideal grace._  
 _I love thee to the level of every day's_  
 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._  
 _I love thee freely, as men strive for right._  
 _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._  
 _I love thee with the passion put to use_  
 _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._  
 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_  
 _With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_  
 _Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_  
 _I shall but love thee better after death..."_

There was something about reading that sonnet that somewhat soothed Tommy of the heartache and pain he felt. He noticed that suddenly Amelia was asleep as he gently got up and tucked his little girl in her bed. He wasn't sure what tomorrow had in store, but now he had to face it for Amelia's sake more than ever.

 **9:30 p.m**

It seemed like Tommy was already exhausted out on receiving one too many condolences and sympathies for his loss as the Oliver residence was still once more. After bidding his parents goodbye for the night and reassuring them he'll call if needed, the longest and agonizing day of Tommy's life was drawing to a close. His parents offered Kimberly's family a place to stay for the night and promised their son-in-law and granddaughter support in their time of grief.

Silently, he walked around the living room seeing the leftover and unfinished catering trays of food still on the table and the array of bouquet of flowers and floral wreaths left in the corner. How he manage to hold himself together on probably the "worst day" of his life was a testament of itself. Part of him wishes that this day would end, but ironically part of him didn't at the same time.

The lab was the last place Tommy found himself being in, not since that fateful night he brought back Kimberly's body from the factory. The image replayed in his mind remembering seeing his beloved's crane laying lifeless on the table. Now he had to brave himself of facing tomorrow without her if Tommy didn't know what lies ahead.

"This is probably the last place I...well we expect to find you," Hayley said, being accompanied by the Dino Thunder Rangers. "It's the first time you been down here in days."

"I know it's only been four days but it feels like an eternity." Tommy muttered sighing. "I remember it because it's been haunting me the last couple of nights."

"Dr. Oliver what happened wasn't your fault. We all knew the risk, even Kimberly." Kira replied. "Maybe, if we did more to help or found some way of making sure Mesogog didn't come back, she still be here. We're sorry if we didn't do enough to save your wife."

"Hey don't think for one second believe you guys are at fault for what happened to Kim." Tommy reassured. "As you said, you all knew the risk of this life, Kim included and what needed to be done to protect this city. Heck, if my pink crane was here she would have told you all how proud she is of you guys. You were willing to go on the frontlines with us and put your lives on hold for the greater good. We couldn't ask for a better brigade than you four."

"You're not like him and neither was she." Trent added suddenly. "You're both not like Quinn because you care and whatever he put you both through in past doesn't define who you are today." Tommy was surprised by the young man's declaration. Part of him felt a small sense of satisfaction that there was a flaw in what his old mentor attempted to instill in their minds, hoping his students would pass his "lessons" to the next generation.

"I appreciate the compliment Trent. The last thing I wanted was for my issues with Quinn to spill into what we were doing for Reefside. He spent his entire life fighting this ancient war and it was the only thing he lived and breathed for. What's the point of living if violence and war is what you live for?" Tommy explained.

"Which is what separated the two of you from him," Ethan replied.

"He never understood what it's like to live for something besides the fight." Connor said.

"Yeah and Kimberly...she was worth it," Tommy slightly smiled. "We were exceptions to his teachings because we couldn't do the one thing he wanted his students to do in this war: cut our emotional attachments. You learn to live with everything you feel inside: the good, the bad, the joy, the pain and everything else in between. The hardest lesson you'll learn about the world is living in it and wondering what lies ahead tomorrow."

"So what happens now Tommy? What's tomorrow?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not too sure...but I have to figure out for my sake and for my daughter." Tommy muttered looking around. "I don't know what lies ahead tomorrow but there comes a time where you have to face the changes ahead. It's going to hurt and it's going to be painful facing a future without Kim...but I owe it to her and our daughter because it is what she wanted not only for me, but for all of us."

 **12:00 a.m**

 **Meanwhile in Angel Grove**

Somewhere hidden in the city of Angel Grove, California, the organization of the Emissary convened below the streets of the city. They knew the history of Angel Grove and it's reputation but after the fiasco in Reefside, the Emissary were force to retreat back to reclusive status away from prying eyes. However, the Emissary didn't retreat without taking a much essential item to their cause.

It is why they have assembled and all seven pillars of the Emissary have finally been rebuilt. The group are now ready to fulfill their fallen masters' legacy and finish the work they started. Their endeavours cannot be complete without the final piece critical to the foundation of the Emissary. As the pillars, it is now their mission to serve life itself and hold up the foundation as they stared at the stone sarcophagus placed in the center of the room.

"It has been done, Dalia we have found the weapon." one of the members Malo stated. "We have taken care of everything."

"Excellent, have Ashei and Salazar oversee the final preparations," Dalia instructed to her fellow pillar. "Time is of the essence before it will be lost to the void." Once Malo left the room, the seventh and final member of the Emissary emerge. The infarct leader of the Emissary smiled maliciously at her fellow comrade. "Malo and Ashei's revivals worked out in our favor and for a moment we thought we almost lost the last pillar of our group. I'm surprised you survived the tyranny of Mesogog, but yet despite our differences with him, he contributed to our cause. Wouldn't you say, Pan?"

"Contributed is an unconventional word to describe our puppet, wouldn't you say Dalia?" Pan stated with criticism. "You were all fortunate to have served masters who have mentored you throughout the ages. Mesogog was a recluse, a combustible wild card who nearly jeopardized the integrity of this organization. He and that miserable wrench Elsa were a thorn in my side. "

"Yes, the sacrifices you have made in the name of the Emissary and the one we devote ourselves to." Dalia stated. "It is true we all have questioned the integrity of our masters in the past, but you Pan are still the one true puppet master pulling the strings. Although we have been derailed from our endeavours in Reefside and Mesogog's demise almost ruined our plans, all is not lost. The sarcophagus has enough substance and the weapon is ready to be activated. However, it may take time and patience and as pillars of the Emissary it is our mission to maintain the foundation. You...have finally delivered on what we have seeked for so long."

"Our resources will be put to a worthy cause I assure you Dalia. Soon, we will bring upon a rebirth and new life to the Emissary." Pan replied as the two exited the room.

Dalia and Pan made their way into a grand hall filled with lit up candles, members of the Emissary standing in silence, and mystics standing by what looks like a stone altar. In the centre of the room the stone sarcophagus was open as the Emissary's mystics carried a gold ceremonial bowl. There was shrouded cover body being brought in on a stretcher by Balor and the rest of the pillars of the Emissary as it was placed on the altar and prepared for the ritual.

Thea brought red silk ribbon to wrap the deceased body in like a mummy after the Emissary exhumed the female body. It was buried earlier in the day and they dispatched the graveyard workers assigned at the gravesite. They made it look like the gravesite wasn't disturbed although no one wouldn't dare exhume a casket without knowing the truth of the supposed body that was sent to an eternal rest. However, the body of the young woman they retrieved was destined to be a vessel for the Emissary's greatest deity.

Seven pillars of the Emissary known as Dalia, Balor, Thea, Salazar, Malo, Ashei and Pan watched as the mystics wrapped the female body in red silk ribbon. She had been deceased for a few days but they manage to preserve the integrity of it. After the body was prepared, the mystics began the ritual as they placed the red silk ribbon wrapped body into the sarcophagus. The mystics started pouring the substance into the ancient sarcophagus as the container began to close. The Emissary watched as the body of Kimberly Hart-Oliver was soon locked away in the sarcophagus to bring upon the rebirth and new life: the Emissary's deity known as the Scarlet Sovereign.


	15. The Beating Heart in the Void

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 15 of the story. While the others move on following Kimberly's death, Tommy is plagued by recurring dreams that will cause him to make a life altering choice. Meanwhile, there are changes developing in Angel Grove.)**

 **Chapter 15: The Beating Heart in the Void**

 **Sept 18th, 2004**

 **Downtown Angel Grove**

 **2:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"I can't believe for the life of me he would actually leave this to you of all people, bro." Tommy said as he stood in front of a vacant office somewhere in midtown Angel Grove with Jason and the guys. It wasn't what he had in mind during him and Amelia's weekend visit to his old city. "And based on Billy's testimony it's all legit down to the lease."

It seemed like an interesting choice of profession Jason considered embarking in, according to Tommy's words. Ever since Jason was discharged from military service once he served his four years in the army, Tommy understood it's was still a transition for Jason to re-adapt to civilian life. His best friend worked a few jobs here and there to support Kat and Henry, but he needed stability to provide for his family.

Tommy and the guys decided to accompany Jason to the old vacant that was once the detective offices of the former Police Chief, Jerome Stone. He recalled how Chief Stone stepped down years ago and opened his own detective agency and afterwards taking over as manager of the Juice Bar. The former police chief went back to running his detective agency and was hired by Billy's law firm to work cases as P.I and later branch into protection services naming the business: J.S Investigations.

It was a surprise to Jason when Billy informed him that Stone was planning to step down once his contract was up with Billy's law firm and named Jason as his successor to continue J.S Investigations. The opportunity intrigued him as he had many talks with Kat, his family and especially Jerome Stone asking the former police chief why he picked him of all people. Stone vouched that Jason had the capability to undertake any task placed in front of him, especially with the risks each case would require.

While the guys went inside to view the vacant offices, Billy explained to Jason that Stone had all the documents ready and the rent and maintenance for the building was covered up to the end of next year. Ultimately, the final decision came down to the former original Red and Gold Ranger on the future of J.S Investigations knowing that it's reputation and prestige has attracted positive opinions from the community.

"J.S Investigations, it does have a nice ring to it and maybe it's a sign of a new adventure." Jason replied walking into Stone's old office. "It was a small, somewhat unconventional investigative agency but it did some good for the community. But what do I know of about being a P.I for hire?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that question Jason?" Tommy slightly chuckled. "Dude you've done P.I work back in the day and your experience in the military has done you some wonder. If Stone wanted someone to continue the work of J.S Investigations he picked the one person who has the right qualifications for the job."

"Yeah because he thinks as a private investigator I can do some good for the community." Jason added. "It amazes me that Jerome Stone had this much belief in me. Next to Justin, he used to attend the monthly gatherings at the community center to hear stories of former military soldiers' days of services in the army. I remember when Stone came that one time and told about his experience during Operation Desert Storm in the early 90's. It was why...he became started working for the police department after he was discharged: the whole serve and protect mantra."

"Maybe it's a sign of things to come for the better," Tommy replied. "Part of me thinks you're actually considering it not knowing what it's like to be a real P.I. There will be times the job will come with some risks. If you want my opinion I believe that J.S Investigations' future will be left in good hands under your management. Angel Grove needs some local heroes who will do good for the city. Plus...look at the irony of the abbreviation of J.S Investigations my friend. I believe you have found your calling because I can see all over your face you're looking to take that leap into the unknown."

"J.S Investigations, the irony that it stood for Jerome Stone Investigations," Jason smiled looking around the office taking a moment. Part of him wanted to takeover the business for the former police chief and there was the plague of uncertainty. He had the support of Kat, his family and friends telling him that whatever he decided they'll support him no matter what. The thought of failure worried him and the disappointment of not being able to provide for Kat and Henry. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead bro what is it?"

"If...if she was here, what do you think she would say?" Jason asked as Tommy knew who his best friend was referring to: his absent little sister, Kimberly. However, Jason felt a pang of regret mentioning Kimberly and fully aware that after three months the loss still weighed heavily on all of them. But, Tommy didn't want to put his grief on full display no matter how hard it's been trying to wake up every morning knowing the other half of his heart was no longer beating.

"I say if you knew your little sis and my crane any better...she say to go take that leap into the great unknown," Tommy slightly smiled deep in thought. "Kim was never known for passing up an opportunity without knowing the risks. She was always about talking about seizing the moment and not regretting it. All you got to do is sign on the dotted line." Tommy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder leaving his best friend to take a moment for himself.

In his heart if Kimberly was still alive she would have suggested that her big brother doesn't pass up something good. Apart of Tommy figured Jason had made up his mind, stepping into unknown territory. Still, he appreciated that his best friend's consult though these days all of them felt Kimberly's absence. The only comfort Tommy felt was that somehow although Kim was gone, she wanted to make sure everyone was well taken care of.

 **6** **:00 p.m**

 **Jason and Kat's Place**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"So it's official Kitty-Kat," Jason smiled signing the last of the paperwork. "I am now the new owner of J.S Investigations and a certified P.I on retainer for the law offices of Cranston, Gallows and Associates."

"Private Investigator sounds like an interesting career choice," Kat commented. "Chief Stone will be proud to know he left the future of J.S Investigations in good hands."

"Congrats on joining the business owners' club," Billy joked with his longtime friend. "I'll draw up the contract on Monday at the office to discuss about your employment with our law offices in regards to working on cases we're assigned."

The group gathered for dinner at Jason and Kat's place to celebrate Jason's acquirement of J.S Investigations. It was a daring business venture, but as Jason's first order of business as owner wanted to expand the services of the office to provide security and protection service in the event they lack any cases to work.

Jason was further surprised to learn from Billy that Stone paid the rent and maintenance of the office until the end of next year and renewed the lease and insurance for the office for the next two years. He didn't have to worry about the expenses since Stone took care of everything before resigning. It was going to take time for Jason to find his footing working as a P.I but he was willing to prepare himself for his new venture.

Tommy called his parents to check up on Amelia and informed them he was having dinner at Jason and Kat's place with his friends. The gang was craving Mexican food all day and originally made plans to go out for dinner. Unfortunately, the group's choice of restaurant they wanted to dine at was currently undergoing renovations, but leave it to Rocky to salvage dinner.

Shortly after they finished visiting J.S Investigations, Rocky and Aisha went grocery shopping to make tacos, burritos, fajitas and quesadillas for dinner. The couple brought the groceries and cooked at Jason and Kat's house while being amazed by Rocky's culinary skills. In less than one hour, everything was prepared and the ten former original Rangers enjoyed a homemade meal.

"So Billy, how's that case going? Has there been any follow ups?" Kat asked as the group sat down for dinner while Jason put Henry in his seat and the group dug in.

"Yeah we heard that your law office is representing those tenants who are filing that class action lawsuit against that development company," Zack replied.

"Rumors are true and the situation in the Troika area is boiling," Billy explained, "Six months ago, this commercial development company called Weyland Co. is planning this redevelopment in the neighborhood. Unfortunately, this redevelopment plan includes relocating residents and tenants of local business establishments and Weyland Co. is looking to obtain the bids from the local councils and leases for the buildings."

"The Troika neighborhood? That area of Angel Grove has been a staple of the city for many years," Tommy added. "Been following the story on the local news."

"Reports of riots and confrontations between the developers from Weyland Co. and the local residents have intensified have they?" Jason asked.

"Under legal statures Weyland Co. have obtained the permits of some of the local establishments in Troika legitimately, but the people say otherwise." Billy continued. "The landlords of the buildings now owned by the company are being advised by the developers to issue notices to relocate the tenants. Long story short, the tension has escalated and the confrontation between the residents in Troika and the reps of Weyland Co. have scaled to hockey like riots. The one that broke out three days ago reminded me of the 1994 when the Vancouver Canucks lost game 7 of the Stanley Cup finals to the New York Rangers."

"Why would your law firm agree to take the case knowing there has been a high increase of public disturbance in the area for the last six months?" Tommy asked worriedly, as the others voiced their concerns over Billy's safety. "We understand you want to help these people and what this development company is doing is wrong. These development companies think they can trying to reshape local communities to benefit the less than 5% of the wealthy population of this country. Do you fear for your life going down to Troika because it wasn't that bad back in the day, but now with Weyland Co throwing their weight around the neighborhood, it's like a warzone."

"Do I fear for my safety and that of my associates at my firm every time we go to Troika? Yes, but it doesn't stop me from fighting injustice and defending the rights of civilians below social classes because of the less than 5% of this country who thinks they can dictate the future of a one small community. Those people in Troika get brushed aside because they're not of the middle or upper class families that reside in the city. They need to know that there are still good people out there who sympathizes and empathizes with their plight. It...was something we learned long ago from our tenure and should carry with us in our lives as regular civilians."

"We understand where you're coming from Billy," Trini replied.

"Normally, people would turn a blind eye from the residence and small business in the Troika neighborhood." Adam added. "People sometimes forget that Troika is also part of this city, but it's reputation as crime ridden, low class social compromised neighborhood makes citizens in Angel Grove forget they live here too."

"And with it situated with midtown Angel Grove should serve as a reminder," Jason replied. "Some of our karate students that we taught back in the day came from the Troika neighborhood. And you're right Billy...what Weyland Co is doing with this redevelopment project is a travesty in exploiting the dark side of capitalism."

"Weyland Co is only half the problem because like all commercial development companies, there is always a consortium," Billy pointed out as he made another taco. "When did Angel Grove suddenly become a city where making money from the "bottom line" became a motivation for profit? Sometimes it makes you wonder if this city still upholds the motto of community, unity and goodwill that we're known for."

"But despite changes going on Angel Grove it is still the city we all once swore to protect from injustice and defend from evil." Tommy said before taking a breath deep in thought and then resuming. "And this city needs to protection against corruption and unethical actions. We may think at times what is the point of fighting if we have to make sacrifices in our own lives for the greater good. However, I learned long ago and even the rest of us learned that we are all willing to take the risks of fighting injustice knowing what is at stake. If Kim was here...she tell you Billy not to give up on the residents in the Troika neighborhood because they're apart of Angel Grove as the rest of the people in the city."

"Yeah...our crane would have never given up on the residents in Troika," Billy said deep in thought. "At least we could do the one thing we all vowed to our fallen pink princess, we don't give up the fight in protecting this city and its people."

Even after three months and attempting to move forward in their lives, the Rangers still felt the sting of Kimberly's absence. It was a subject highly delicate and fragile to talk about especially around Tommy. The group wasn't whole without the heart and soul of their team and talking about the memories of their absent friend lessen the pain somewhat, but it wasn't the same.

The wound is still fresh and each of them were facing the hard lesson of living a life without Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Each of them had their own way of mourning and trying to cope with the pain. It was why Angel Grove held a special place in Kimberly's heart and those who stayed behind made it their mission to help keep the good fight alive in their friend's honour. That was what Billy reminded himself of or the motivation of Jason to continue the legacy of J.S Investigations. However, no now couldn't fathom the toll the loss of Kimberly took on Tommy asking himself if he can uphold the promise he made three months ago in his wife's last moments.

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

Beneath the depths of Angel Grove City, the Emissary focused their attention on the stone sarcophagus as Dalia placed a hand on top of the lid. She confirmed with the other pillars of the group that the ancient weapon the, Scarlet Sovereign was still in stasis. However, due to Mesogog's error their weapon needed time to repair itself.

For three months the Emissary have used their resources to reignite new life into their ancient weapon and kept it in the sarcophagus for rejuvenation. They have used everything at their disposal to ensure that the vessel inside the container remained preserve and awaited in anticipation of the results. Meanwhile, during the waiting process the pillars of the Emissary proceeded with their plans to mass their forces with each pillar taking command in each region their armies are forming.

"Salazar has received reports that there have been massive recruitment for our forces down south." Balor reported. "Thea is currently trying to establish the Emissary's sanctum in Japan to train our recruits in that area. However, Malo has run into some complications trying to reestablish our foothold for the Emissary's sanctum in Tanzania."

"It's the Garrison isn't it? They're trying to halt our progress aren't they?" Dalia questioned.

"We've dealt with the Garrison in the past, why shouldn't it be any different now than what it was back in the day?" Pan asked.

"They have opposed us for thousands of years for our discretions against the Great Power. We were deemed tainted and unworthy by it and in the eyes of the Ninjetti are considered impure and corrupt." Dalia stated. "The Garrison despise us for being the only ones to comprehend the true essence of the Great Power and what it does."

"What about the Scarlet Sovereign? In her previous life, she was once the Pink Crane of the Ninjetti, the fabled Winged Lady of the Skies. She was the mate of the White Falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies. It's not easy to sever the connection of the falcon and crane." Balor warned. "Especially since the body the Scarlet Sovereign will soon be reborn in happens to be the body of the former Pink Ranger."

"The body is nothing more than a mere vessel gentlemen," Dalia stated. "That body was destined to be the vessel for our Scarlet Sovereign to be reborn. It is our duty to serve her and life itself. By our fealty and oath we must guide our sovereign in this new world and help her reach the full potential of her power." They stared at the stone sarcophagus as the substance continue to pour inside the container. There was signs of a faint, but minor heartbeat being felt knowing the body inside was being rejuvenated with new life. "All traces of her previous life will cease to exist and only the Scarlet Sovereign shall exist."

 **Sept 20th, 2004**

 **2:30 a.m**

 **Tommy's State of Mind**

 **Reefside, CA**

 _The dream always starts off the same and nothing changed over the last three months. Tommy find himself standing in front of the lake at what looked like him and Kimberly's "special spot." Clearly, there was something across the lake he was staring at, an elegant estate lake house with prestige architecture on the other side._

 _What was special about this house that Tommy kept finding himself mesmerized by? Apparently, he saw that the foundation of the land underneath the lake house building higher and higher as another pillar was put in place. Furthermore, he saw from the other side the sunlight being dimmed as an eerie dark sky plagued across the lake._

 _However, Tommy became startled and frightened when he saw blurry shadows moving through the water. Instincts told him to run as these shadows started moving towards the other side of the lake where he was standing._

 _"Move aside!" the voice of a woman ordered as she threw a ninja star at the emerging shadows bursting out of the water as she toss a few more. "They'll be more coming!"_

 _"What?! Who are you?!" Tommy questioned as the shadows turned out to be ninjas that looked like the Emissary. "What is going on?!"_

 _"Can you feel it? The shadow of silence is rising and the unhinge fire will sweep and burn all that is righteous and innocent." The woman said continuing to repel the ninjas back. She looked like a member of the Garrison, but for Tommy there was something familiar about her and he felt compelled to stay by her side. "A life earned, a life spent: it is what "they" believe in: to serve life itself. They are serving a new life that will bring chaos and destruction, a sovereign who will pervert what we spent lifetimes preserving. The war...is not the end, it's only the beginning."_

 _"Are you of the Garrison? Do you fight against the Emissary because I thought they were dead once the Scarlet Sovereign was destroyed. They're suppose to be gone after everything I sacrificed and loss because of them! This so called war is supposed to end once the Emissary was exposed." Tommy argued._

 _"Your heart and soul is conflicted I get it but all will make sense in due time. I hold no loyalty to either the Garrison or the Emissary, but yet their feud continues to wage this war onward. These two factions are only the mere representations of the real war brewing." The woman said pulling out a pair of twin katana. She pushed Tommy behind her as she begged him to take the other sword in his hand. "The armies will dwindle as the pillars are being built to hold the foundation. Only when you disturb the foundations from underneath could you prevent the scarlet silence from overshadowing the light. It still survives and it's heart still beats...deep in the void."_

 _"The heart that still beats deep in the void." It was then he noticed the female warrior he was fighting alongside bared a familiar crest on her suit, the pink crane. Tommy stared in disbelief but part of him didn't want to believe it. "No, no it can't be? It's not possible! This is nothing but another way to torture me! Is it you, Beautiful?!"_

 _"I am not her, but I am the manifestation of the crane, Winged Lord of the Skies. I have many forms but it feels natural to appear in the form of a warrior of war." The crane spirit said. "Even in our dreams and subconscious those who possess the great power, anything is possible. I come to you in a time of need white falcon to appeal to you not to falter and to keep the key of the future safeguarded."_

 _Tommy and the crane spirit ducked seeing a scarlet colored arrow flying in their direction. The crane spirit looked at the intruder intensely as Tommy recognized the perpetrator wearing the scarlet colored cloak. He saw the figure that haunted him in the depths of his subconscious ever since the first confrontation. It remained silent as a sentinel, staring down at them with fierce intensity._

 _Like the last time the scarlet cloaked figure made its presence known, it wasn't holding back as it viciously went on the offense. Suddenly, he recalled the warning of his former Ranger selves understanding the manifestation he and the crane spirit was in conflict with._

 _"It's not over isn't it? The war, all of it and you're appealing to me to fight?" Tommy questioned, taking a breath. "That thing, it's my future isn't it? I know the figure that lays underneath the hood, it's the Scarlet Sovereign isn't it? It has already taken the one I hold dear to me and robbed me of the other half of my heart and soul. I was warned about it and the consequences damning me for the rest of my life." He then turn to the crane spirit. "It has already deprived me of the thing I love the most in the world, so what do I have to lose now?!"_

 _"Not everything is what it seems to be dear falcon." Knowing the severity of the situation, the spirit of the crane repelled the manifestation of the Scarlet Sovereign. Tommy watched as the two manifestations battled it out and despite his urgency to walk away, he couldn't. Unfortunately, plans told him otherwise as he was knocked away from interfering in the battle. "...The beating heart in the void, it still exists deep within the silence and untamed fire that burns."_

 _"Wait, what am I suppose to do?! Let me help you please! I don't know what you want from me!" Tommy begged._

 _"Survive and safeguard the key of the future! Keep the beating in the void in tact for all is not lost! Once the foundation crumbles all will be revealed." the spirit said cryptically. "All hope is not lost to the shadows, hold onto it until the time comes for the final confrontation. Ready yourself for the war ahead for it will beckon you to fight."_

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" Tommy screamed in bed, startled that it woke him up and he reached over the other side the bed.

However, the empty space on the bed reminded him of the gut wrenching reality and truth he was forced to unwillingly accept. He didn't have Kimberly there to comfort him and soothe him of his anxiety over the dreams that have plagued him for weeks. How he yearned to close his eyes and suddenly his wife would be beside him again.

"God damn dream again!" he sighed in frustration. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning." He looked at the picture on his nightstand as he turned on his lamp. Tommy sobbed as he let the tears fall down looking at the picture of him and Kimberly from there college graduation. "It hurts so much Beautiful, I can't...I don't...know what to do..."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amelia's voice echoed over the monitor. Tommy got up and headed to his daughter's room, turning on the light. He found her awake in her toddler bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hey princess, what's the matter?" Tommy said, in a calming voice. "You up late too like daddy huh? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Me scared daddy." She said pouting in a sad voice. "You not leave me daddy? I no sleep without you."

"I'm in the same voice as you sweetie." Tommy sadly smiled tucking his daughter back to sleep. "Don't worry Amy, daddy's right here and he'll stay with you. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Thank you daddy, I go sleep now." Amelia said yawning stroking his face. "I love you. Night, night daddy."

"Right back at you kiddo. I love you too Amelia. Come on it's way pass a certain little girl's bedtime so let's get some sleep darling." Tommy grabbed the extra pillow and blanket on the rocking chair and laydown on the floor next to Amelia's bed. There were times he had sleepless nights but being near his daughter was the closet form of comfort he got to calm his nerves. "Goodnight sweetheart...and sweet dreams. Daddy will always be here for you just like you are for me."

 **Sept 24th, 2004**

 **5:00 p.m**

 **Hayley's Cyberspace**

 **Reefside, CA**

"So he finally opened up about the dreams he's been having these past few weeks?" Hayley said while she was counting some receipts from the cash register. The four former Dino Thunder Rangers were sitting nearby, intently listening on Hayley's phone conversation with Jason. "Still, we're all worried about him even knowing what today is."

Tommy's four former students knew what day Hayley was making reference to which explains their weekend visit to Reefside. It was still a fresh wound and a grim reminder of what their last battle as Rangers cost them, especially Tommy.

Kimberly's death cast a shadow over the summer as they and everyone around them tried to cope over the loss of a woman who was a wife, mother, dear friend and teammate in the line of duty. It was only three months ago they sat in this establishment with Kimberly and Tommy talking about their college plans and next she was gone.

"Yeah he'll need all of our support to get by this weekend. Okay, we'll all meet up at Tommy's place later when you guys arrive." Hayley said, hanging up the phone as she brought the drink orders for the former students.

"Dr. O is still in a rough patch from what we heard." Kira said as Hayley placed their respective drink orders in front of them. "It was hard not only for him, but all of us dealing with the loss of a good friend. Now he's having dreams that have been bothering him for weeks?"

"If you guys have seen the state of Tommy it obviously looks like a man dealing with a lot of pain and anguish." Hayley said. "According to Randall, she says Tommy looks like he hasn't slept in days. Combined with temporarily filling in for Kim's history class until the school can find a new replacement, he has a lot on his plate."

"Poor Dr. O, but at least he still has Amelia to comfort him." Connor replied.

"Literally that little girl is only thing that gets him up in the morning and face the world." Hayley said, sighing. "The one piece of Kimberly he has left: their daughter. As much as Tommy wishes he could be with his wife, Amelia is a reminder of his promise he made to Kim to be there for their daughter and to keep living..."

"...Even when he's missing the other half of his heart and soul." Ethan said finishing Hayley's thought. "The hardest lesson about the world is living in it when everything that matters to you is gone."

"Well the least we could do in Kimberly's honor is be there for Dr. O although he feels like he needs to deal with everything on his own." Trent replied.

"That's Tommy for you guys," Hayley said. "Whatever Tommy is dealing with all we can do is offer our support in whatever shape and form, especially today. He's going to be struggling everyday and it's a loss that will stay with him for a very long time. I just hope that he knows that he and Amelia are not alone in their grief."

 **Meanwhile...**

Tommy looked around the house one more time as he set the envelopes down on the living room table. He reread the letters addressed to his family and friends as he looked at the itinerary in his hand. It was why he needed to get a move on before everyone will notice what Tommy was up to and take the necessary precautions to ensure it.

Looking around the house one last time, apart of Tommy felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do. On the contrary, it was in Tommy Oliver's nature to learn how to survive and deal with things on his own. It has been like that since for him long before his life revolved around being a Power Ranger, until the day Kimberly came into the picture. She was the one constant in his life since he was eleven years old and the bond he had with her remained ageless throughout the years, until now.

Today served as a reminder of the reality and future up ahead for him and his daughter. He looked at his two year little, the splitting miniature version of her mother and his crane. Amelia was smiling at her father with her traveling backpack on her, unaware that her world was facing another big change ahead.

"Daddy all packed?" Amelia asked carrying her backpack smiling.

"Yeah lil lady we're all packed and ready to go," Tommy said carrying his daughter. "Are you excited Amelia for our little trip together, just you and me?"

"Fly on big plane?" Amelia asked. "Where we fly?"

"Of course kiddo we get to fly on a big airplane. We're go anywhere you want to go sweetie, it will be our big adventure together." He replied as he stepped outside and locked up the front door of his house.

In his heart, he knew it would be awhile before he and Amelia will come back to the place they called home for two years. However, it hasn't been home without the woman that meant the world to them both and down in the basement of the house served as a reminder of that cost. Only time would tell when Tommy will come back or if he'll heal from this, but he knew the pain will remain.

The only thing that lessened his grief and loss was Amelia and he owed it to his daughter to be the father she needed. It was something he and Kimberly vowed to do should they get the opportunity to walkaway from the life that plagued them for over a decade. That was plan until that all came to an end three months ago, but still he owed it to honor his wife's wish to give Amelia the life she deserves. If it meant doing the one thing Tommy never imagined, he would because this life had spent him out for too long.

"Sir, all your luggage is already loaded in the trunk." the taxi driver informed. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, we should get a move on." Tommy confirmed as he got into the cab with Amelia as it drove away from 1992 Valencia Drive until it was far into the distance. He looked at Amelia who was fascinated by everything passing outside the window on the way to the airport.

As the cab was on route to their destination, Tommy saw the Reefside City Cemetery and asked the taxi driver to make a quick stop which he oblige. The cab parked outside the entrance of the cemetery as the driver waited for Tommy and Amelia. He spotted a flower vendor and bought a bouquet of flowers and entered the cemetery as he walked to Kimberly's gravesite.

Although he had no intention of telling anyone what he was going to do, Tommy owed it to pay one last visit to Kimberly's gravesite knowing it will be a long while before he'll ever lay eyes on it again. There was this part of him telling him that he needed to stay in Reefside, compelling him not to walk away. He was literally at a crossroads between how he will deal with everything changing in his life. However, Tommy felt like he was flightless without the guidance of his crane but all he wanted was the pain to stop.

"Oh Beautiful," he whispered as the autumn wind blew as sunset settled upon the city. Tommy gently set Amelia down as the two year old stared curiously at her dad. He dropped to his knees as he placed the flowers in front of her gravestone, tracing his fingers on her name etched on the hard stone. "I know I couldn't leave...we couldn't leave town without seeing you, especially knowing today it's been three months. You're probably nodding your head in disbelief as to why I bought our two year old little girl to a cemetery of all places in the evening. I wanted to give her a chance to see her mommy...before we both walk away."

"You're the only one who knows what Amelia and me are up to because there's no secrets to hide. I'm finally doing the thing I should have done over three months ago...finally getting out," he sighed in thought. "Part of me is telling me I can't walk away from this life, but what am I suppose to do? Look what this life took from us for almost a decade? There were so many times I had the choice to leave it all behind, but I didn't and you stood by me through it all. You were willing to follow me on and off the battlefield through hell and back knowing death could claim either one of us at anytime."

His voice was silent for a moment watching Amelia innocently trace her tiny fingers on Kimberly's name on the tombstone. The two year old was too young to understand that this gravesite was the final resting place of her mom. For Tommy, the challenge was telling Amelia the truth about her mother one day and the pang or regret that his little girl wouldn't remember her mother. Tears streamed down his face as his voice choked and finally allowing himself to mourn and grieve the acceptance of his loss.

"Consequences be damned right?" Tommy continued as he sobbed. "It was what you told Quinn eight years ago and now I understand why you said it. He wanted soldiers for this war to fight, but we were both too selfish and we chose our hearts over the mission. I think about the what ifs but for some reason no matter how much I dwell on them, they'll always lead me back to you. We were warned about living this life and what would happen if we got ourselves emotionally compromised. No matter what everyone told us and in the amidst of all the chaos, noise and violence during our last moments together, everything we dreamed about made me feel alive. Loving you unconditionally with all my heart, body, and soul...it was worth it, you were always worth it. The hardest part about the world is living in it and wondering what's tomorrow because I don't know what lies ahead tomorrow."

He felt Amelia wrap her arms around his legs as he wiped the tears away and picked up his daughter. "I don't know what lies ahead tomorrow but I'm going to do what I never wanted to do, although part of me shouldn't. I'm not sure if I'll be alright but I got to be for our little girl's sake. Amy and I miss you everyday but we'll never, ever forget our pink princess. I'm going to make sure Amelia knows everything about her mommy because your memory will live through our little defender and me. Surviving this world will be less painful because the gift you gave me: our daughter. I think...this will be the hardest part moving on and I don't know when we'll come back home. I know someday I will have to, but for now this is where we truly have to part ways. I'm not going to look back and I know wherever you are, you're watching over not only me and our little girl, but our friends and family as well. No matter how much time passes know I will love you for all eternity, always and forever, my Beautiful pink crane."

Tommy turned around and made his way out of the cemetery with Amelia walking back to the taxi cab. He looked at his watch and realize it was time for him to make his way to the airport, telling the driver he was ready to leave. Apart of him felt a wave of mixed emotions: guilt for not revealing his intentions to his family and friends, grief and loss coming to terms with Kimberly's death and regret for leaving behind the life he had known for over a decade, and relief for gaining freedom away from the frontlines.

Holding tight to his little girl, Tommy told himself not to look back and that he needed to move forward in order to heal. If healing and mourning his greatest loss meant putting some time and distance away from everything he knew, then that was the solution. He probably guess by now his friends would figure out what he did but took steps to make sure they wouldn't follow him. Eventually, someday all roads will lead home Tommy home, and also back to the frontline, but time could only tell when and if the call to arms beckoned the legendary white falcon.

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

Something was stirring inside the stone sarcophagus as the Emissary gathered anticipating the reemergence of their deity. They have used a substantial amount of their resources they procured in Reefside to power up their weapon. The self-rejuevination process varied over the years depending on the circumstances and the aftermath every time each pillar of the Emissary was resurrected.

Unfortunately, to bring upon the Scarlet Sovereign was uncharted territory not knowing the condition of the vessel destined to host the Emissary's greatest weapon. The sarcophagus started rattling as the seven pillars and their followers prepared themselves as the rattling intensified. With the room surrounded by hundreds of candles in preparation, the Emissary's warriors drew their weapons hearing the top of the lid being lifted.

A bloody hand emerge and with a test of unimaginable strength, the lid of the stone sarcophagus was flung off. The Emissary watched as a frightened and disorientated woman bathed in the substance rise up yelling in shock. The woman emerged in a feral state as she supernaturally jumped out of the sarcophagus and landed on the floor, completely confused, unaware and still covered in the substance she spent months submerged in.

However, the other members of the Emissary saw a woman who looked like a feral individual isolated and driven to savagely and insanity. The warriors of the Emissary proceeded to advance toward the newly revived startled woman until Dalia intervened.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Dalia calmly ordered her subordinates and slowly advanced towards the scared woman. "I know you're afraid my dear, but that will pass...and so will the pain. Shh, it's alright, it's alright." However, the feral and unfamiliar sense within the woman caused her to crawl back in retreat against the sarcophagus. Dalia took her cloak off in an attempt to offer some security. "This is your home now, this is your family. We have waited for so long to finally meet you."

Unfortunately, the young woman's instincts went into overdrive as she lashed out and began to attack Dalia. However, the lack of entropy in their sovereign's legs made it easy for Dalia to behest the young woman in hand to hand combat. She order Balor and Pan to subdue the woman as she screamed in primal rage and let out tears of confusion.

"Easy now, take a deep breath dear," Dalia said in a soothing manner as the young woman struggled from the grips of the other members of the Emissary.

"What must we do with her? She has been stuck beyond the void for quite sometime." Balor replied looking at the disorientated woman. "But yet, there is an unsettling amount of strength and power in her. Do you think she has been compromised being confined for far too long?"

"She needs time and guidance until she will regain her strength. It is our duty to guide her in this world for she serves life itself as we serve her." Dalia informed. "She is the future of the Emissary to finish what we have started. We must aid our weapon and teach her the ways of our order for she will eliminate those who defy us. We have given her a second chance at life so she will be able to fulfill her long awaited destiny as our deity...the one who is the foundation of the Emissary. The life that was in this vessel before has long pass and now...there is only the Scarlet Sovereign."


	16. Absent Friends

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 16 of the story & it's time to a time jump. The chapter will feature how everyone back home is dealing with Tommy's sudden absence for 4 years & show what Tommy has been up since his abrupt departure from Reefside.)**

 **Chapter 16: Absent Friends**

 **June 3rd, 2008**

 **5:00 p.m**

 **Somewhere in Europe**

"Daddy, is it true what the man said?" a six year old girl asked her father. "Is there such a thing as a Loch Ness monster in the ocean? I thought monsters are what we see on cartoon shows and on TV."

"It's just a story kiddo and a legend that local people in this town believe in." the man replied happily as they walked on a cruise ship deck.

"What is a legend?" she asked curiously. "What do mean when local people in the town say the Loch Ness monster is a legend?"

"Amelia Hope Oliver aren't you a curious sprite?" her father asked. "For a newly turned six year old girl you're just full of questions today aren't you? Come on I thought you were up for an adventure today on your birthday. My little girl, always curious about the world around her."

"What does a legend mean daddy? Is it like a story or something of make belief?" Amelia asked looking at her dad curiously.

"You could say a legend is sort of like a story, whether it is real or not that people tell one another throughout the years. The thing about legends are some of them happened in real life and some are tales full of adventure and mystery to it. Does it make some sort of sense?" He asked as she nodded.

No matter how much time passes, the one thing that always brought a smile on Tommy Oliver's face was his daughter. His little defender was the one gift he had left of the memory of his Pink Crane for Amelia was the splitting image of her mother, with the exception of the eyes. It was like a miniature version of his wife reincarnated through the jolly and carefree child.

He couldn't believe today Amelia was six years old and growing up right before his eyes. It was just yesterday she was a little baby born less than twenty-four hours after his Red Ranger adventure in Angel Grove six years ago. That was the life he knew alongside Kimberly, a life that beckoned them, but honored with valor and prestige. A life that cost him his entire world one fateful night in one final confrontation in Reefside and one he abruptly kept himself distant from for the next four years.

Despite celebrating Amelia's birthday aboard an eight day cruise touring the Scotland Highlands & Island, part of him felt the loneliness and days of isolation. Although the vast and visual landscape of the Scottish landscape and scenery were a splendid sight for Amelia, it didn't bring the full excitement to Tommy.

Staring out at the scenery of the Scottish landscape, Tommy was deep in thought. This was what he dreamed about: a life of freedom and adventure away from the frontlines and drama that consumed him since he was a teenager. He procured the life he desired for Amelia, but the dream wasn't whole without their Pink Crane.

To the outside world, Tommy Oliver still existed but to those who knew him it was as if he was a ghost who suddenly vanished. As selfish as it sounded he needed time to put distance from his past although he knew somewhere out there other teams of Power Rangers continued the good fight. Amelia was observant for a young child and he held no secrets from his daughter about his past as a Power Ranger. Every once in awhile he'll entertain on telling about some of his adventures back in the day.

On the topic of her mother, it was a subject that very sensitive and it only be a matter of time before Tommy had to explain about Kimberly. When Amelia started kindergarten she got curious as to why she was the only kid in her class without a mother. It was one of the hardest conversations he had and on Valentine's Day of all days, especially when Amelia found out that it was also Kimberly's birthday.

Given the _"mommy had to go away"_ explanation to Amelia about what happened to her mom, it made her curious to know what she was like. One of the only times mourning the loss of Kimberly didn't hurt him was when Tommy shared stories to his daughter about Kimberly. It served as a distraction of the happier times in his life instead of the shadows of the pas. At least he upheld his promise to tell Amelia everyday about her mother in order to preserve the memory of their Pink Crane and Princess.

Not a day goes by where he wondered about the people he left four years ago to seek out a life he yearned for his family. Tommy admitted that freedom and adventure is lonesome for him and Amelia without sharing his stories with his best friends. He had his ways of keeping tabs on his house he abruptly deserted in Reefside and made sure he made his yearly visit to Kimberly's gravesite.

He thought about his best friends and teammates from long ago and wondered what they all been up to. It will only be a matter of time before Tommy had to set foot once again in the state of California and own up to what he did to the friends he considered his second family. The loss of Kimberly hit them hard, but to abandon his friends at such a difficult time proved to be selfish although he tell himself he had his reason. He wondered what will happen once he follows the road back home: would he be welcomed back home by those he left behind or will there be a feeling of resentment for it?

"Daddy, is it true there are really big castles in Scotland?" Amelia asked smiling. "I heard that kings and queens used to live in them. Are we going to visit them before we go home? How many more days will be on the ship?"

"We got a few more days to see all of Scotland, including all the big castles and fortresses. So what do you think of your birthday present?" Tommy asked.

"I like seeing all these nice places, but we got to take lots and lots of pictures okay?" Amelia replied. "Are we going to go on another adventure again when we go home?"

"Whatever you like my little princess." He smiled looking at watch. "There is a world full of adventure waiting for you and me. Come on Amy, it looks like they're about to serve dinner. Besides, it's not everyday six year old little girls get to celebrate their birthdays on a cruise ship."

 **July 7th, 2008**

 **10:30 a.m**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

"Okay so that is basically the tour," the person at the front desk said to the recent UCLA graduate. "Hope you enjoy your internship at Dune Lion Records, Miss Ford. If you have any questions Mr. Taylor and Mrs. Park are more than welcome to answer any inquiries. We may be a simple independent, or indie record label as you young folks like to call it, but we do have a vibrant and relaxing atmosphere."

After being given the introduction tour of her workplace for the next few weeks, Kira was excited to begin her work. It had been over a month since she and Trent graduated from UCLA and Connor and Ethan graduated from USBC a week later. Kira's original plan after finishing her undergrad program was to attend graduate school at Berkley for Music, but unfortunately her admission had her wait listed and it looked like she wasn't going in September.

Luckily, thanks to a tip from the extended Ranger family, Kira ended up applying for a paid work internship to give Kira experience on the inner workings of the music industry. It was a consolation to make her post UCLA life worth while before she and Trent made the decision to temporarily return to Reefside while they were wait listed for their respective graduate studies.

"So Lydia gave you the grand tour of our simple medium sized record company?" Zack said spotting Kira in the hallway along with Tanya. The original Black Ranger and former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger looked at the 22 year old young woman awaiting her first day assignments. "You're the third intern today she gave the welcome tour to."

"Hey I really appreciate the opportunity this summer before Trent and I play the waiting game with Berkley," Kira said.

"It sucks you both are wait listed for your respective graduate programs until next January," Tanya added. "So you both are going back to Reefside for the next few months?"

"Yeah Trent is working at Mercer Industries doing some administration work to save up." Kira explained. "Also to keep an eye after the fiasco his dad's company had in some questionable business practices with some highly unethical commercial companies. Still, I can't believe you both are business partners in running this company."

"We may not be a highly powerful record company like Epic Records, Sony, EMI or any of the major record labels, but we get by." Zack explained. "Besides, we like being an indie label, makes us different and in our own niche."

"However, if it wasn't for Zack's highly detailed business plan and his connections, this record label wouldn't have taken off," Tanya said. "I was skeptical at first but I guess it was the entrepreneur in Zack that got this company going. Trust us, we'll make sure you get the best out of your internship, we promise."

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Hayley made her weekly trip once again to the deserted residence of 1992 Valencia Drive to check up on the place. It would look like there were people living in the house, and to anyone who visited, perception is reality and it wasn't all it seemed on the surface. The truth of the matter was the residences of the house have been absent for almost four years, abruptly gone without a trace.

Some would suspect why on Earth will Hayley Ziktor come to a fully furnished house in the middle of nowhere for the last four years? What compelled her to come by very week to clean up the place and check up on the high tech equipment in the basement? Why wouldn't she called the real estate company to put the house on the market?

 _"Even after four years, I know there is no way you ever want to let this place go,"_ Hayley thought to herself cleaning the living room. It was like the house remained untouched and preserved due to the cleanness, with the exception that the food pantry and refrigerator remained unstock. Every week, she made use of Tommy's lab in order to track down him and Amelia's whereabouts. However, as expected Tommy made it seem like he was a ghost, wishing not to be tracked or follow.

Declaring herself as the designated caretaker of the Oliver house, Hayley figured that somehow Tommy was still paying for the upkeep wherever he was. Unfortunately, in typical Tommy Oliver fashion no one couldn't track him through the bank accounts where the withdrawals were being made. Hayley heard the door open knowing the dormant house was receiving its frequent visitors in the form of Tommy's best friends, in particular Billy, Kat and Jason.

"Routine weekly clean at casa de Oliver again?" Billy replied as the trio entered.

"Someone has to keep the place running if in case fearless leader decides to fly back home," Jason said. "As much as we should give this place up, Tommy wouldn't want that and heck, who would want to buy this house on the market? And how do we explain about the batcave in the basement to the realtors?"

"Yeah Jason does have a point on that," Hayley pointed out. "How did you guys know where I was?"

"We stop by your shop and your assistant manager Robin said you left early for an appointment," Kat said. "We figured you be here doing your weekly maintenance."

"It's become a habit for almost four years now," Hayley said opening up the familiar secret passageway as the four descended downstairs.

Powering up the dormant lab once again, she powered up the scanners trying once again to locate Tommy and Amelia. Jason spotted the letter that remained on the console for almost four years: the one Tommy addressed to him. The only time he read the letter was the day his best friend and brother abruptly left town with Amelia.

None of them imagined that it had been almost four years since Tommy suddenly left town taking his daughter with him. Most of them thought it was solely to grieve over losing Kimberly and he'll come back once time has passed. Their best friend left without no indication or hint of where he was going as Jason picked up the letter he hasn't read in nearly four years flashing back to the night someone close to him was gone once again from his life.

 **Flashback...**

 **Sept 24, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Jason arrived in Reefside with Kat and Henry a day earlier than expected to surprise Tommy and Amelia. However, the long drive from Angel Grove to Reefside tuckered out his son. It was already late and Kat suggested they check into a hotel for the night and visit their friend in the morning.**

 **Once he dropped off Kat and Henry at the hotel, Hayley called Jason telling him that there wasn't anyone answering the phone at Tommy's house. Since Hayley was still awaiting to sign off on a late night inventory delivery, Jason volunteered to head to Tommy's house to check up on him and Amelia. There was a feeling of unease and uncertainty once he arrived at Tommy's house and notice the lights off.**

 **He let himself in with the spare key Tommy gave him awhile back, but the house itself was completely silent. Something was off and it wasn't in Tommy's nature to ignore his calls. Jason at this point was becoming worry when he heard no response from Tommy or Amelia.**

 **"Tommy? Tommy? Hey bro are you here?" Jason called out searching the house. However, when he reached the master bedroom, everything looked in order until compulsion told him otherwise. Jason checked the closet to find Tommy's closet empty and he rushed to Amelia's bedroom to find the two year old's closets also empty.**

 **"Hey Tommy?! Tommy?!" Jason yelled searching all over the house and the lab but it was deserted. Going back to the living room, his eyes were drawn to an envelope on the table with his name on it. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. The contents of the letter were etched into Jason's minds reading the words from his best friend and brother: a man spent from a life that plagued him for almost a decade.**

 _Jason,_

 _I knew you be the first one to arrive at the house to check on me and Amelia. I'm sorry the explanation couldn't be better, bro. And I'm sorry it doesn't make sense anymore._ _You must be frightened, Jase & I apologize for that. __I never meant to cause you any pain and I also never envisioned writing this letter. I could lie to everyone about what I'm going through these last 3 months and tell everybody that I'm going to be alright and that I'm dealing. However, when it comes to you bro, there is no way I can never lie to you because of everything we been through together over the years._

 _I've searched for a satisfactory explanation For what I'm doing. All I've come up with is: A Power Ranger needs to have solid footing with life after the battle. The sudden truth hit me today bro, one I never envision admitting to myself: accepting what is and what is now. The hardest lesson we learn about the world is how to live in it and how to survive it and..._ _I- I don't think I do anymore. The world confuses me: the cruelty, the indifference and the tragedy._

 _When Kimberly died on that rooftop, I felt the last ember of our flame extinguished as I felt my Beautiful Crane draw her final breath of life. Holding her precious body in my arms as she parted this world, it tore a hole in me. The pain and grief was beyond unbearable as I and everyone else lost the purest light who was the heart and soul of our team over the years. For weeks, I truly believe the way I handled the pain was to get back to our work as quickly as possible and focus on being a father to Amelia._

 _Part of me believes that Kim's death wasn't in vain and that she died for the greater good by being the hero she was. It was the mantra we upheld whenever tragedy fell upon us: get on to helping somebody else. We held the belief we can rise above the tragedy and I thought I could handle Kimberly's death and find some closure and work through it._

 _I should have told you, all of you: I just don't understand it anymore, any of it. It's one of those things I can't get pass and I asked myself every night since her death why is it our fates and destiny to put the needs of the greater good above our heart's desires? For everything we done over the years aren't we entitled to be rewarded for all we did in the name of goodness at the cost of our own hearts and souls? This place, this life, everything I have known over the years serves to remind me of the consequences and price I paid to ensure peace and harmony for the world. Something tells me Jason you'll be disappointed in me, but this life has literally left me spent, broken and flightless without the light that brightens my heart, body and soul from within the shadows. Don't blame yourself for not doing everything you can to help me which is why I need to walk away...finally get an out from the life that plagued me for over a decade._

 _The life I seek and the future I hope for Amelia and myself is something beyond the city limits. I want to find that belief I once had when there was something worth fighting for in this world. That's where my next adventure will begin but I assure you I'm not embarking on this journey alone. As much as you all want to help me, I need to find that belief I once held with my little defender by my side. I guess I'm looking for it again: the strength and belief to survive and endure whatever this world throws at you._

 _I hope one day I can find myself again and that belief that you all saw in me when we first met. For the belief I had when I first came to Angel Grove and your friendships became one of the things I valued. For the belief I had when I first met Kimberly and all of it seemed so right: a life full of innocence, happiness and eternal love. Above all of this, I hope to find the belief in happy endings, once more._

A _lways know that you and I will be brothers...always and forever._

 _May the power protect you all,_

 _Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver_

 **"Oh man bro...you finally walked away from "this life" have you? I wish it didn't spent you out like it did..." Jason sighed in disbelief looking at the letter once again. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, making the call to his friends letting them know. "How to tell the others about Tommy?"**

 **End of Flashback**

Ever since that day, there have been many attempts by the others to track down Tommy's whereabouts. The news of his abrupt departure hit them hard and sudden that not only they were dealing with life without Kimberly, but Tommy as well. No one never imagine for Tommy to use distance as a sign to deal with his grief.

Reading the letter again for the first time in nearly four years, Jason began understanding his best friend's words. For someone who wanted to remain a ghost from the world around him, it wasn't like Tommy was intentionally wishing he didn't want to be found. He remembered that everyone's letters from Tommy were vague and brief, but why did he write to Jason those specific words?

Although a small part of him felt a pang of resentment for Tommy abandoning them or refusing their help, he knew Jason will at least step up to hold the group together. It hit him that it wasn't the impact of Kimberly's death that pushed Tommy to the edge, the toll life as a Power Ranger did to him overall.

The shattered belief of duty and tenure left him spent and flightless. It may have been selfish to Tommy to walk away, but since his confession during Kimberly's funeral, Jason saw first hand just how much this life had left Tommy spent and just how close his best friend wanted it to all end.

Then the thought of Amelia popped into his mind and how that little girl was the one salvation Kimberly left behind. His little sister's final gift to her "white knight" to protect and guide their defender. Not one day goes by where Jason and the others think about Tommy and wonder what kind of child Amelia turned out to be. He still held up the hope that Tommy would find what he is still looking for...and maybe somehow one day he'll find his way back to the place he once called home.

 **July 21st, 2008**

 **9:00 a.m**

 **Boston Harbor**

 **Boston, MA**

Not many six year old kids can say that they live on a floating house boat in the Boston Harbor Marina. However, Amelia Oliver loved waking up to the sight of the harbor waters and boats sailing the water. Tommy never imagine that there was a small community of floating house boats docked along the harbor, that was until he found himself being a resident of living in the floating house boats docked at the Boston Harbor Marina.

It was during one of their temporary stays in Boston that Tommy looked in the local paper of floating house boat rentals available in the Boston Harbor Marina. When it came to a point he needed to find a place to settle down since Amelia was starting school, he found a few properties to view. Eventually, both father and daughter came across a few modern houseboats close to the East Boston Neighborhood.

Originally, the three bedroom houseboat was advertised for vacationing families until the owner of the houseboat was generous enough to rent it out to Tommy and his daughter as tenants. The two were impressed never imagining their home they been living in for nearly two years had the same amenities one would find in a high end model home.

Location wise, they had easy access to the water taxis and wharfs in the nearby area along with many shops, restaurants and transportation to the downtown area of the city for them. They already adapted to the four season weather on the east coast once again, but were currently basking in the summer weather in Boston as they ate breakfast.

"Do you have your bag ready for your lessons today?" Tommy asked as the two ate breakfast. "I'm going to run some errands today and go to the photo shop to get our pictures developed from our trip."

"I can't wait to see the pictures later." Amelia replied. "And I really like my gymnastics classes this summer, along with my music and karate classes."

"Looks like my little girl has a very busy social calendar this summer. However, still it is nice to spend time with my special princess this summer since daddy is on vacation this summer and I promised I be there for all your competitions and shows."

"That is really cool! Miss Sasha says that my floor routines are getting better. I like doing gymnastics because of all the cartwheels and flips you can do. Plus I have to be good because you paid for all my activities."

"Win or lose Amy you'll always be number one in my books." Tommy reassured her.

"Daddy, did mommy like gymnastics like me?" Amelia asked smiling looking up at her dad.

"Yeah kiddo, your mommy loved gymnastics and seeing you during your practices remind me a lot of her." Tommy said sincerely remembering his wife. "Your mommy grew up taking gymnastics and she competed in lots of competitions. I used to watch her compete back in high school, but every once in awhile she also like learning karate too, just like you."

"Mommy must have been really to do a lot of extra activities." Amelia replied. "Could I be as good as mommy when I grow up?"

"As long as you put a lot of practice and hard work, you'll be great. Mommy would be so proud of what a wonderful little girl you have become. You have so much of her personality and traits inside of you baby girl. It's like...she still lives through you kiddo."

There is never a day that goes by where Tommy tells stories to his daughter about her mother. It was Tommy's way of coping with the loss of Kimberly the last four years by telling Amelia everything about her mom. But his daughter's personality and charm reminded him of his wife and it was a comfort for Tommy. Although the pain still remained after four years, the love he has for Amelia reminded him that apart of Kimberly still lives on through the child and treasure they created.

"I like hearing stories about mommy because it makes me happy," Amelia reassured her. "I bet if mommy was here she always come to all my classes and take lots of pictures and videos."

"That would definitely be your mom for you Amy," He slightly chuckled. "Plus she always be on me to constantly remind me to always member things. Did you know your mommy once told me that I have swiss cheese memory?"

"Like the cheese with all the holes in it?" she asked laughing.

"Pretty much and she wonders why she fell in love with a guy with faulty memory at times and who seems to be forgetful about things. If she was here, I show your mommy that my memory has improved over the years. That much you can vouch for me baby girl." Tommy smiled at his daughter for a moment before he spoke again. "Hey how about we finish up here and you get ready so I can drop you off before I go run my errands?"

After the pair finished eating breakfast, Amelia went back inside to her room to get ready. Tommy was busy washing up the dishes in the kitchen area as he looked around the house boat they called home the last two years. It was obvious that it didn't compare to the house he left deserted back in Reefside for almost four years, but yet he didn't have the heart to put the place up for sale.

He suspected that his friends have been taken care of the house back in Reefside and the others must have figured out he was somehow paying for the upkeep. However, it was as if Tommy Oliver remained a ghost in plain sight to those who knew him personally. On the other hand, to the locals in Boston he became acquainted with he was perceived as a single, widowed father raising his six year old daughter alone.

This was what he did in order to finally get out from the life some deemed he was running away from. Tommy was no fool and he wanted to uphold that promise to walk away from the life he once lived knowing full well the consequences and ramifications it has. He learned that lesson the hard way and it cost him the person who meant the world to him. However, the thought lingered on Tommy's mind when he questioned if one day the life he turned his back on will beckon to him once more.

 **July 31, 2008**

 **Somewhere outside Tortuga Island**

 **4:00 p.m**

The island of Tortuga, as one of the Caribbean islands that forms parts of Haiti had a colorful adventurous history for a small island. In the history books, during the 17th century it was one of the major centers and haven for Caribbean piracy. Places such as Port Royal in Jamaica and Nassau in the Bahamas were once pirate seaports where many of the notorious pirate captains made names for themselves during the Golden Era of Piracy.

Although the history and the age of piracy has long faded over the centuries, it was the lore of it that appealed to Salazar. Serving as a space pirate travelling to places like Torrax and Onyx and the M-51 Galaxy in his previous life, the piracy life ran through him. Sure, he did miss his previous life as Elgar under the servitude of Divatox and Astromena, but he did miss living his original existence.

The substance made it possible for Salazar to relive his adventures and service to the Emissary, adapting his army and lifestyle to that of warriors of the sea. Once pillar of the Emissary returned to their respective regions to mass their armies, each of them were given one vital task: the training and restoration of the Scarlet Sovereign. If only that was a task Salazar was willing to abide by as long as he wasn't dragging another dead body of his platoon that the Scarlet Sovereign disposed of.

They have put the Scarlet Sovereign through the most intense, brutal, and rigorous training regimen over the years while at the same get her reacquainted with the world of the living again. She may have taken the mantle of the Scarlet Sovereign, but the face staring at Salazar served as a reminder of who she was in her previous life. The only difference was, any traces of the previous life the Scarlet Sovereign once knew was erased and literally the woman returned as something different.

If the Emissary expected Salazar to rebuild their "naval forces" and dominion in the Caribbean, he needed a brigade and Salazar knew his way around the territory. As a pillar of the Emissary, networking was a key to maintaining their control over their region. Building illusion fronts to cover the Emissary's existence and purpose from the world was an essential rule and credo.

He was able to tolerate everything he had to abide as a pillar of the Emissary, but Salazar found his other pillars' persistent updates and visits too overwhelming. Then there was the issue of their resources plundering if only the group can proceed with their plans. It was the reason for Balor visiting Tortuga once again as they watched what looked like a training exercise in the courtyard.

"Balor do what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden impromptu visit?" Salazar questioned. "It seems like our dear Dalia is too preoccupied to pick up her asset. Instead, she sends her heavy to do all of your bidding like an obedient dog."

"Oh how I love travelling down to your little tropical getaway Salazar. Always a pleasure bantering with you and seeing the progress of our suppose naval forces." Balor replied with sarcasm.

"I just love how you and Pan apply your two cents in how I establish our front in my area?" Salazar replied watching the training exercise. "I suppose either Ashei, Malo or Thea get this kind of reception when you visit them? And apparently I'm the only exception because my methods of how I run my operation. We're suppose to be all equal and it's not that I doubt Dalia's leadership, but every once in awhile she does like to play favorites between which one of us she looks to confide in."

"Looks like someone is sounding jealous," Balor smirked. "Cool you jets Balor I'm not here to dampen your little pirate haven although I can never imagine why the subpar lore appeals to you. I'm here to notify you that we are moving ahead with our plans. However, we first need to tie up some loose ends before we proceed."

"Seems like they're at it again aren't they? The Garrison, those noisy bastards trying to cut off our progress at every corner. My intel informed me that they destroyed the supply caches all over Nassau. Do you know how hard it is to gather artillery and weaponry for our forces? I lost five guys in the last confrontation and they shutdown our training schools in Port Royal. Dalia is not going to like this."

"We will handle it I assure you Salazar." The two allies watched the young woman in the courtyard training. They have put her through the most brutal and rigorous training regimens known testing her both physically, mentally and psychologically. No one never imagine that she was the Scarlet Sovereign they have waited for and was prophesized to be the ultimate weapon of the Emissary. It amazed them ever since they obtained possession of her and revived her with new life, the Scarlet Sovereign was everything they expected her to be.

"She has come a very long way in her training. I never imagine that she was among us this whole time, but ever since Murinthuas I suspected great power in her." Salazar explained. "Who she was before no longer matters for the life she lived previously is all in the past. We serve the Scarlet Sovereign and life itself for we are the Emissary: we live and die for the cause."

"That is very true in the essence my friend." Balor smiled sneering as they watched the Scarlet Sovereign battling soldiers of Salazar's brigade.

It was like watching a untamed fire burning wildly, uncontrollably and being unleashed. The more vicious, sharp and cold her movements and attacks came, the more power and strength she was amplifying. The two men was satisfied with the impromptu exhibition on display as the Scarlet Sovereign looked up, breathing heavily for another workout. They were waiting for the right moment to unleash the untamed fire...one that was destined to burn all that was in its path.


	17. Who's Gonna Take the Weight?

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 17 of the story & things start to pick up with an appearance of the Ninja Storm team. News of an attack in Blue Bay Harbor prompts Jason to take on an intriguing case that puts Tommy's former Rangers in a conflicting situation with the original Rangers.)**

 **Chapter 17: Who's Gonna Take the Weight?**

 **August 3rd, 2008**

 **10:00 p.m**

 **Wind Ninja Academy**

 **Blue Bay Harbor, CA**

It was the first time the Wind Ninja Academy was force to impose a curfew for their students with the string of unsuspected confrontations occurring in recent weeks. They were able to withstand the first two invasions from these unknown assailants due to the experienced tutelage from the former Ninja Storm Rangers. It has been more than five years since the defeat of Luthor that the six former Rangers have become teachers to train the next generation of warriors.

Life as semi-retired Rangers was a thing of adjustment at first for Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley and Cam Watanabe. The defeat of Luthor came at the expense of sacrificing their powers in order to banish their foe once and for all. The six remained close friends and took it upon themselves to keep the Wind Ninja Academy open to train the next generation of fighters.

Over the years they discovered that some of their graduating students were being recruited to join an elite organization of fighters who called themselves The Garrison. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Cam's father was very discreet about who The Garrison was but assured his former Rangers that they fight for the side of good. However, the mystery surrounding this reclusive organization only made the former Ninja Storm Rangers intrigued.

The last two recent attacks on the academy resulted in an increase presence of Garrison agents. According to their sensei, it was to ensure the safety and protection of the students and the other teachers at the school. However, the Rangers and Cam himself felt that Sensei Watanabe was hiding something confidential and they suspected that the Garrison swore their sensei to secrecy.

After spending the last hour at Storm Chargers the six former Ninja Storm Rangers headed back to Ninja Ops to plan out their next move. However, as they approached the entrance of the academy, the sounds of students scream late in the night and explosions in the distance told them otherwise. Knowing the woods and every secret access point inside, Cam led his friends through the tunnels.

The former Wind and Thunder Ninja Storm Rangers knew all too well who was invading their school. Once again, the Wind Ninja Academy found themselves being host to an unnecessary battleground between the Garrison and whoever this opposition was. The Garrison was doing their part to protect the students from their attackers but to their horror, there was one particular area of the school their attackers were heading towards, Sensei Watanabe's quarters.

It was too much for them to handle as Shane and Dustin reacted on instincts when their attackers notice their presence and advanced towards the group. Watching the students engage in hand to hand combat for a fight for survival instead of competition or simple self-defense was an understatement. As they battled their way towards Sensei Watanabe's quarters, it became obvious that this third invasion of the Wind Ninja Academy was a fight for survival. These adversaries made their intentions clear they were looking to make sure no one wouldn't make out alive.

"Get inside all of you right now!" they heard Sensei Watanabe yelling after he took out the pursuing adversaries. He activated the security system outside the perimeter of his quarters, but Sensei Watanabe knew it would only be temporary. They couldn't drown out the sounds of screams, cries and chaos never imagining that their school was at the epitome of a tsunami. "The integrity of this school is one of the few things we got left in this war."

"No kidding sensei, we just got hit with a third invasion with the intent of total destruction!" Shane replied panting.

"We can't leave the students out there with whoever the hell those people are to slaughter them!" Tori argued.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option for these adversaries made it clear of their intentions," Sensei Watanabe explained as he rushed to a hidden safe behind a cabinet to retrieve a few objects. The six former Rangers were confused about what was happening as their sensei began to quickly explain things. "We only have a few minutes before they breach this area and we'll be all doomed. However, the survival of these objects are the main priority and there are some secrets about this school neither of you were never informed about."

"So we're basically collateral damage and these people are enemies of the Garrison?" Blake questioned.

"Who the hell are these bastards attacking our school?" Dustin asked.

"The Wind Ninja Academy trains more than future potential defenders of the Earth. For the last six centuries, this school has been a recruitment front to supply warriors to join the ranks of an organization known as "Shubi-tai," the Garrison." Sensei Watanabe continued. "Most of the students who graduated the academy are selected to train and fight alongside the Garrison to defend against an organization with dark and evil intentions: they call themselves "Shisha," The Emissary."

"Are you saying that the school has been used as a recruitment center for this Garrison for six centuries?" Cam questioned bewildered. "So basically our students are being subscripted to join this Garrison to fight this war against this enemy who calls themselves the Emissary? How can the former masters and those before you condone this?!"

There was a loud bang being heard from the door as Blake, Shane and Dustin barricaded the door with more furniture. Sensei Watanabe panicked realizing that he only had a few minutes left, but he couldn't risk his son or his former Rangers being caught.

"Those who joined the Garrison fought for the same cause: to protect the lifelong legacy of an ancient order and power, one to believe have been the ultimate force that presided throughout the universe. However, I'm afraid this war is turning in favor of the Emissary for the enemy has activated the mystical weapon they have long worshipped. The plight of the Garrison is fumbling and I fear that the last sanctuary will be silence which is why Rangers you must leave. You must deliver a message to the heir apparent of the ancient order: only they can destroy the pillars of the Emissary, take the pillars out and then the foundation of the Emissary crumbles."

"Leave?! Sensei if those bastards breach the door you don't stand a chance!" Hunter argued.

"I know but time is of the essence." Sensei Watanabe activated a secret switch as the door to his quarters was about to give out. Without letting his Rangers asking for an explanation, he thrust the objects in Cam's hands. "Guard this with your lives for the integrity and survival of the "last kingdom" all depends on it. Protect the bloodline of fate for they can release the beating heart trapped in the shadow void. In their hands lays the "keys of the kingdom" for everything rests on their shoulders. Rangers, you must take flight and survive...to deliver the word to them. They will know what to do from there."

The secret switch revealed a hidden passage as Sensei Watanabe sent the six former Rangers through the passageway sealing the door behind them. The Rangers attempted to stop their sensei, but it was too late. The hidden passage in the Sensei's quarters was sealed once again to prevent entry and buy the Rangers time to escape. "Go now Rangers! Find the heir apparent destined to protect the bloodline of the last kingdom and be the new face of the Garrison!"

The door to Sensei Watanabe's quarter gave out as he found himself being confronted by members of the Emissary knowing the fate that awaited him. If it was any consolation in his sacrifice, he ensured his son's survival, the Rangers and the hope that once more the ancient order the Garrison have long served will rise up again.

 **August 5th, 2008**

 **1:00 p.m**

 **J.S Investigations**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"I understand Mrs. Hightower you are concern." Jason said talking on the phone with another referral case Billy sent him. "I got a contact at the Angel Grove Police Department following up on the case. I'm also getting tips from some of my personal contacts on any reports. Don't worry, we'll find out whose responsible you have my word, Mrs. Hightower."

Jason hung up the phone and let out a sigh of disappointment. He heard a knock on the office door as Justin Stewart, the former Blue Turbo Ranger walked in. The two exchanged greetings as Jason took notice of the young genius' army uniform. Taking the advice of Jason's former military career, Justin enlisted four years ago in the army for duty of country. For Justin, spending the last four years in the army gave him a different perspective on life after everything that happened back home.

It was a long day for the former Blue Turbo Ranger after he was called to the base by his commanding officer. In a surprising turn of events, Justin was presented with his honorable discharge after completing his four years of military service. The adjustment back to civilian life was going to take time and visiting Jason on advice of readjusting to civilian life since he was the only other person who understood first hand how to adapt to life after completing service and duty.

"So they gave you an honorable discharged as of today?" Jason asked the young man.

"Yeah, apparently I fulfilled my four years of enlistment with the US Army and was granted by discharged papers as of today," Justin explained. "I phoned my dad to inform him and he was excited I'll be back home in Angel Grove full-time. According to my CO, they gave me an excellent rating in terms of my service in the army."

"Hey don't worry about it man." Jason replied. "I got my honorable discharge six years ago right before the Red Ranger mission to the moon. At the time, I felt I didn't do enough after five years of military service, but then that's when I found out Kat was pregnant with Henry. It does take awhile to readjust back to civilian after time overseas and witnessing first hand life on the frontlines. While you guys were going to college and fulfilling your life long dreams, I decided upon graduation to enlist in the army."

"I remember and I do admire you for taking that step in order to serve our country and do your duty. Hey Jason, I just wanted to say thank you for inspiring me in enlisting in the army and I appreciated everything in coping with life as a soldier serving our country. I owe you...for helping me gain a new perspective of things."

"Come on Justin you don't owe me anything. You did this all on your own bro and I'm honored to call you a friend after all these years. Besides, at least now I got someone I can swap army stories with every once in awhile." Jason stopped for a moment and then continued. "You know it doesn't have to end, life serving the needs of the public. If you need anything...I give you my word that I'll help you out readjust to civilian life. Besides, one valuable lesson they teach you in the army is a code of valor: being there for your fellow brothers in arms. Say I give you a starting pointing beginning here at J.S Investigations?"

"Are you asking me, or are you offering me a job at your P.I agency?" Justin asked intrigued. "Or it is because my name also has the initials JS in them too?"

"I'm gonna be honest money will a somewhat flex thing in this line of work. I can't guarantee whether you'll be paid on time or not, but I do make enough to get by in order to pay for the essential upkeep to maintain the office." Jason explained truthfully. "I spent the last four years trying to uphold a promise to keep J.S Investigations in business after Jerome Stone sold the business to me of all people. Being a P.I is more than just about gathering intel: it's also about providing public service to help those in need. It might be pure luck your name also has JS for initials but kid I know you as being someone who wants to do good for the community. It's nice to have a partner at the helm."

"I don't know anything about being a P.I...but I can see how much maintaining the integrity of this agency means to you." Justin said, nodding his head. "You tell me that I don't owe you but part of me still feels I need to repay you for your guidance over the years. The whole partner thing seems interesting and at least this can constitute as part of my first employment since my discharge. Alright Jason...you got yourself a partner providing you have a well around client list to work with."

The moment was interrupted when they heard another knock on the door. To Jason and Justin's surprise they were greeted by Blake and Tori who looked like they been on the run for days. Seeing the state they were in, the two friends ushered the couple inside the office providing them some drinks. However, when Tori mentioned Adam's name Jason and Justin were intrigued as to how they knew their longtime friend.

"You said that you knew someone named Adam Park who lived in Angel Grove. He mentioned that he had a friend that owned a P.I agency this must be it." Blake said.

"Wait a minute, you know Adam?" Justin asked curiously. "How do you know Adam? Who are you guys?"

"My name is Tori Hanson and this is my boyfriend, Blake Bradley and we were once the Ninja Storm Power Rangers of the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor." Tori explained eyeing the two guys. "I'm assuming you must be Jason Scott and Justin Stewart, the original Power Rangers of Angel Grove? Long story short I met Adam a year ago in San Angeles when we helped the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers avert a crisis against Thrax. Adam once mentioned he had a friend who ran a private investigation agency who can help deal with special matters. Didn't realize that it was your agency he mentioned."

"Right, Adam mentioned something about Rita and Zedd's demon spawn terrorizing San Angeles last year and I heard about your team." Jason replied. "I heard it from both Adam and Tommy years ago. What happened to you two? It looked like you guys went through a grinder or something."

"Because three days ago the Wind Ninja Academy was attacked by an organization of ancient evil ninjas who tore through our school like a hurricane." Blake explained. "We escaped because Cam's father, Sensei Watanabe sacrificed himself to give us time to flee while those bastards slaughtered our sensei and the students. We all split in hoping to get some help. Hunter and Shane are going to Boston in order to round up some supplies and Shane's brother is working at a law firm in Boston. Cam and Dustin are going to Reefside in order to seek out Hayley's help."

"We basically ran for our lives with the slightest explanation from our sensei of things we was quickly sharing with us." Tori continued before pulling out one of the objects Sensei Watanabe passed on to them. Jason and Justin eyed it curiously. "Whoever these people were that attacked our school wanted to make sure they wiped out everyone to prevent us from retaliating. We don't know what this is but apparently it is of great importance to protect. Look, we're just messengers and the last 72 hours have been hell for us. We been fighting to stay alive in order to keep our promise to our sensei and possibly figure out some questions he left unanswered."

The objects caught Jason and Justin's interest as they figured out one of the objects Tori and Blake brought looked like an ancient scroll. The couple explained there were two other objects Sensei Watanabe passed off to the former Ninja Storm team. It was in an ancient language as they examined it until a familiar symbol drew Jason's attention.

"No way, this symbol stands out all too well." Justin pointed out looking at Tori and Blake. "You said your sensei told you to keep these objects safe? What was your initial plan after you all fled from Blue Bay Harbor?"

"We had to improvise everything after our school and home was burnt to a crisp and escaped a bloodbath." Blake said sighing.

"The initial plan was to track down Andrew Hartford in San Angeles. He is an archeologist and the former mentor of the Operation Overdrive team. Maybe he can help us try to translate whatever the contents of this scroll contains." Tori explained. "Unless...you two may know of something?"

"Justin, do you want your first assignment from J.S Investigations?" Jason asked his friend as he nodded in approval. "Okay let's get to work. My contact list in the drawer and get a hold of the wolf, ape, frog and bear. We need them at the helm of this while I round up the rest of the band and get a hold of the contingency in Reefside. Oh you may also need this and try to get a hold of the airline right away." Jason pulled out a credit card from his wallet passing it to Justin who immediately began making calls.

He then turned to Blake and Tori who were bewildered by what was happening, however Jason remained focus on the task at hand. "Look, I don't know what the contents of that object you brought contains, but the symbols give me an idea of the involving parties. Six of my friends a long time ago became part of an ancient order known as the Ninjetti, bestowed to them from the Great Power. Four years ago, we lost the heart and soul of our team, our beloved crane. As a result, the crane's mate, the falcon retreated in self exile to god knows where over the tragic loss of his pink princess.

"We since...been trying to find the falcon hoping to bring him home to heal properly. I'm not much of an expert of the Ninjetti but they were a great significance in our tenure as Power Rangers." Jason continued, taking a breath. "However, if what you brought here was something your mentor sacrificed his life for in order to safeguard and it somehow involves my friends, it means the fight is not over. Whatever attacked your school is about to put my friends on a collision course and the only one who can help us fight this war is the falcon who vowed to leave this life behind, my best friend and brother. So...you two need to tell us what happened if you want to survive another day and maybe our common plights can help us accomplish something we wanted for four years. We're hoping to find our falcon and bring him home."

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

"Ford, the boss man needs you to pull out the list of vinyl records back from the storage room." One of the interns informed dropping off some paperwork at Kira's desk along with an security clearance card. "Usually Roman handles the inventory in the storage room with the record category. He'll give you clearance to enter the archives but if he's not, use the security card. The bosses signed off on authorization to access the storage."

Taking the checklist and her access card, Kira made her way to the storage room to retrieve the requested records her bosses needed. Even though her internship gave her access to explore the behind the scenes of the record label industry, like most paid interns they needed to make a paycheque as well. She had to do the required administrative work in terms of paperwork, scheduling, inventory orders for supplies and equipment and everything else along the lines of the day to day operations.

"I wonder what time Trent wants to meet up for dinner later?" Kira said pulling out her phone to check her messages as she was walking out of the storage room. To her surprise, she apparently had a couple of missed calls from Hayley, Trent, Connor and Ethan. The message from Hayley caught her attention when they requested if they can get Adam's contact number.

"Hey Kira, is everything okay?" Tanya called out while Kira was heading back to her desk. Immediately hearing Tanya's voice, Kira looked up focusing on the messages left on her phone by her former tech aid and teammates.

"Tanya, do you happen to have Adam's number by any chance?" Kira asked. "Cam Watanabe and Dustin Brooks from the Ninja Storm team showed up at Hayley's store asking for her help. Ethan and Connor are back in Reefside and Trent is on the way there too."

"Why would Hayley need Adam's number for?" Tanya replied as she gave Kira her husband's number.

"I'm not sure but I saw my phone was bombarded with messages from the guys saying there was an attack at the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. I don't know what is going on but apparently no one at the ninja school survived with the exception of the Ninja Storm team." Kira explained. "Blake and Tori showed up in Angel Grove at Jason's office with a scroll and it contained something called the Ninjetti symbol on it. Within the last half an hour it's message relay one after another."

"Tanya, Kira did you hear the news in Blue Bay Harbor?" Zack said meeting the two women in the hallway. He showed the message he got on his phone with the word Ninjetti realizing that it was an emergency. Kira heard about the Ninjetti powers and how her former mentors alongside four of the original group of Power Rangers possessed the ninja powers. She also learned about the significance of the falcon and crane being the two most powerful spirits of the Ninjetti. "I got in touch base with Adam so he needed me to make sure I bring you along to meet up with the others in Angel Grove. Jason and Justin filled me in on what happened with Tori and Blake."

"I need to touch base with Hayley and the guys in Reefside." Kira informed rereading her messages. Upon learning who was responsible for the attack at the Wind Ninja Academy, Kira looked up at the two veteran Rangers. "Oh hell no, not this again..."

"Kira what is it?" Zack asked. "What's going on?"

"The guys mentioned who was behind the attack at the Wind Ninja Academy," Kira said sighing. "We dealt with them four years ago in Reefside, the ones we called the guys pulling the strings behind Mesogog. We fought these guys and these people aren't your typical cult group of ninjas, they're something else. The guys can't do this alone if the Ninja Storm team are the targets here. I...I...I need to get back to Reefside right away."

"Wait, wait Kira what's happening?" Tanya and Zack asked following the young woman out of the lobby. Kira never imagined that she be dealing with this again not after what they experienced four years ago. They made a promise not to fully disclose to the original veterans the true faces of the enemy they fought in Reefside. Though she had respect for the original veteran Rangers, there were some things that must be kept from them unless otherwise. "Kira, do you and your team know something we don't?"

"I do but...we made a promise years ago to two former mentors not to discuss it until the time is right. I have the upmost respect for you guys because of you're Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver's best friends. Please, you need to trust us and we promise you we will tell you everything when the moment is right." Kira said getting into her car. "Believe me when I say...it's better some things are kept in the dark a bit longer. Finding out sooner than later could possibly get you killed faster, especially with these guys. Please do one thing and make sure Jason and the others keep Blake and Tori and we'll do our part to keep the rest of the Ninja Storm team alive."

"You have to understand that Jason won't let this drop because like Tommy, he's someone that doesn't quit a mission until it's done." Zack responded. "If whatever occurred in Blue Bay Harbor is somehow connected, then we fear Tommy won't realize he's in danger. Despite not being able to find him for the last four years, we know he'll fend off whatever comes his way but it's both him and Amelia we need to consider."

"We all want the same thing for the last four years and that is to find Tommy." Tanya replied. "This attack at the Wind Ninja Academy maybe the beginning of something sinister emerging and we need to stay vigilant and alert. We know you guys cared for Tommy and Kimberly after everything you all went through together in Reefside. We don't know what we're up against and maybe you guys can shine a light on what to expect."

"I really wish Dr. O was here to explain things to his best friends. He and Kim felt that this was part of the consequences they paid for running away from something they felt we didn't fully understand." Kira said reluctantly as she nodded to tell Zack and Tanya to follow her back to Reefside. "We don't know the full story and the only person who can tell us has been M.I.A. However, all I can say is these people were the reason they drove Dr. O away...to renounce the life he once knew. It's not my place to tell you guys what happened in Reefside during that final confrontation four years ago, only Dr. O can give the full story if we can only find out where he is."

 **4:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

It was a blessing that weekday traffic exiting the city of Los Angeles made the drive back to Reefside go smoothly. By the time they arrived at the Oliver Residence the trio already saw Hayley's car along with the rest of the former Dino Thunder Rangers' cars parked on the deserted driveway. Kira was already familiar where to go as she led Zack and Tanya down into the lab to already find Hayley work at the computer.

The old lab was already occupied by the former Dino Thunder team along with Cam and Dustin who already filled the others in on their account of the events back in Blue Bay Harbor. Cam was assisting Hayley at the consoles when they others noticed documentations of bank account records where the payments were coming out from. According to Cam, it prompted Hayley to use the banking information as a clue to possibly find out where the transactions were originating from, and possibly a clue of Tommy's location.

This was an idea that Hayley should have originally thought about from the beginning. However, from her explanation to the group, Hayley needed to make sure the bank account she was attempting to track had recurring transactions used before putting her plan into motion to track the origin of the account. It was a sign for them knowing Tommy was out there, but the circumstances of their investigation left everyone wondering what will happen next.

"Give me a little while Hayley to monitor the activity on the bank account in question." Cam informed her. "We need to make sure once we get a proximate location, we can run a security check to see who the account holder is and the most recent transactions that occurred and where."

"I really hate doing this invading someone else's personal information, but Jason believes this is the only clue we got to track down our missing falcon." Hayley said, sighing.

"So you waited at least six months by monitoring the back account where the mortgage and property tax payments on Tommy's house was coming from?" Connor asked.

"I needed to make sure this is possibly Tommy's account because the last thing I don't want to do is hack some poor civilian's personal banking info." Hayley stated. "Jason and Justin are flying out to Boston to try to intercept Shane and Hunter before something bad happens." Tanya and Zack took notice of Hayley's choice of wording figuring out something was amiss. The two wanted some answers if it would help figure out the connection between the recent events happening. "They're flying out with Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam. I got a hold of Trini and Kat they're going to keep an eye on Blake and Tori."

"Judging by the sound of concern of tracking down Tommy, do you think this group who attacked our school may come after him?" Dustin asked. "We barely escaped with our lives, but it cost Cam his father's life. There were some things sensei didn't tell us about our school, and yet in his final moments wanted to make sure we fulfilled a sacred mission that our school has been apart of for over six centuries."

"Basically we found out our school was used as a front for over six hundred years to supply this ancient group called the Garrison with fighters to join their cause." Cam said, sighing. "The Wind Ninja Academy being one of its recruitment centers to fight against this enemy of theirs..."

"...They call themselves The Emissary, the enemy of the Garrison?!" Ethan replied finishing. Hayley and the four former Dino Thunder Rangers looked at themselves in disbelief thinking that Mesogog's final defeat four years ago put an end to the Emissary. Till this day, neither of them barely discuss the events of their battles with Mesogog and the Emissary knowing the cost of that victory. Also, the traumatic implications it left on Tommy knowing far too well what it did to the young husband and father.

"This is a sick joke right?! Are you saying the Emissary are behind what happened at the Wind Ninja Academy?" Trent questioned.

"Okay hold up for a second," Zack replied. "That name is familiar...oh dammit! Those ninja totting bastards, they were behind our abduction along with Trini's youth group four years ago weren't they? This is the same group we're all discussing here?"

"This is what you guys didn't tell us about? This Emissary...being the brass backup Mesogog and his minions had four years ago in Reefside?" Tanya asked as they reluctantly nodded their heads. "But these people, they're just normal human beings aren't they?"

"There's more to this group than you can imagine and we learned first hand about them." Hayley sighed. "But no more than...Tommy and Kimberly. Ever since they were kids at that summer camp, somehow they were subconsciously being trained to prepare to fight the war against the Emissary by their former camp counsellor, Quinn. The Wind Ninja Academy wasn't the only front the Garrison had to get others to join their cause. Look, it's not our place to tell the full story about Tommy and Kim's past because it's out of respect for them we couldn't share it with you guys unless they told us otherwise."

"You maybe disappointed in us for not sharing this with you because it wasn't our place." Kira added. "However, you can only imagine the toll and what we endured after everything we been through with Mesogog. However, nothing can replace what the Emissary did to Dr. O. Being told to believe in a farfetched tale about an ancient war can do some damage to a person. Imagine how that impacted the future for Dr. O and Amelia?"

"The Emissary lives by this fanatical idea that every member lives and dies for the Emissary." Trent stated. "It's what makes this lethal and dangerous. My father learned first hand the resources and power this group holds and they are one that we can't underestimate."

"My dad, he knew what he had to do in order to buy us some time to escape at the cost of his life." Cam sighed. "In a matter of moments, everything we thought we knew or was made to believe changed in an instant. Right now my friends and I are solely focused on surviving another day, making sure we fight to see tomorrow."

"Was this why Tommy suddenly up and left four years ago? I mean, we knew the just how severely devastated he was when Kim died." Zack said. "We endured what this life has done to us over the years, the sacrifices made for the greater good. To Tommy, this life was something else but then when it came to Kimberly...well she was his entire world, the his reason for living. Those two would go through hellfire and brimstone for one another that literally they became one through body, mind, heart and soul."

"...Until the life he lived literally broke him by costing him the woman he loved more than his own life." Tanya continued. "Whoever the Emissary are, I feel like they're about to pull something different back into the fold if they find Tommy. He spent four years away from the frontlines and making sure Amelia was raised away from a warzone. It was the life he and Kim desire: a life out of living this life we knew since we were teenagers."

"But the question comes if you do succeed in finding him." Dustin inquired while the computer alert system rang. Hayley and Cam analyze the information and to Hayley's surprise, it revealed some interesting data part of her was contemplating to believe was accurate or not. Everything went in the room as Hayley looked up. "Hayley, what's going on?"

"You...need to contact Jason and tell him to call me right this instant." Hayley said in awe to Zack and Tanya. "I need his P.I skills for this one because...I think I may have got a hit on where Tommy is located. The only question is whether or not to drag him back to the frontlines or let the fight come his way. It's not coincidence when the past comes back to haunt you..."

Something snapped in the former Dino Thunder team at the thought of their former mentor. It was a feeling of sympathy and empathy they felt towards a man who dedicated his life over the years and sacrificed everything he held dear for the greater good. The prospect of possibly pulling him back into the life that cost him the love of his life due to a looming threat hanging over was too much.

"So are you willing to drag Dr. O back to the frontlines after everything he's been through?" Connor suddenly asked the two veterans. "You weren't the only ones who were startled four years ago when Dr. Oliver suddenly packed up and left with Amelia without saying anything. It impacted all of us but part of me sympathizes the toll the life of being a Power Ranger took on him. No matter how many attempts we made to try to locate him, he made it he didn't want to be found."

"We know how much you guys care about Dr. Oliver, so do we." Kira added. "Do you want to know what we remembered four years ago the night we fought Mesogog one last time? I remember being a on rooftop with my friends and Jason sniper shooting away at a bunch of ninjas after witnessing our teacher holding his wife in his arms as she died. Something broke in Dr. Oliver the moment he threw Mesogog off that rooftop they were battling on, it was rage and anger over the loss of someone he loved."

"Look, we were aware all of you made numerous efforts in the last four years to find Dr. Oliver." Ethan said. "Can you imagine the aftermath of walking back to the lab and seeing Dr. O broken and distraught as he laid Kimberly's lifeless body on the table? It's not that he's purposely doing this because he doesn't care. Part of him still does because he values your friendship. It's this life and the memories and legacy it brings is what he fled from."

"I know because both of them always talked about wanting an out for Amelia's sake," Zack replied. "But look what happened."

"If you understand then ask yourselves what are you expecting to find if Dr. Oliver is truly in Boston?" Trent asked. "Do you think he'll be the same he was when he left Reefside four years ago and what happens when you ask him to be dragged back onto the frontlines?"

 **10:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove Airport**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It was the best Justin can do in order to get six tickets for a last minute flight to Boston, but Jason pointed out it was better than nothing. Explaining to Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam the reason he and Justin needed them to come along on an unplanned trip across the country was simple. The news of the attack on the Wind Ninja Academy and the contents that the former Ninja Storm took them while fleeing caught their attention for sure.

That was only half the reason why four of the original Ninjetti holders agreed to come with Justin and Jason on more than just a rescue mission to save two fellow Ranger comrades. It was the sudden revelation from Hayley and the former Dino Rangers in Reefside that Jason revealed to his longtime friends as they awaited their boarding call for their flight.

"So there is a possibility that Tommy maybe living in Boston with his daughter?" Aisha asked deep in thought.

"Of all the cities he chose to finally settle down in, he picked Boston?" Rocky added. "How are we sure he might be there? How was Hayley able to pinpoint it?"

"We don't but it's worth following a hunch." Jason simply said. "The bank account where the mortgage payments, utilities and property tax for Tommy's house was being withdrawn from, Hayley tracked the transactions made on the account for six months. However, she wanted to make sure of the account in question if in case she ran into some legal complications."

"Yeah but we tried tracking it for the last four years but apparently the funds were being transferred from various offshore accounts overseas in Europe." Billy replied. "How was she able to conclude the primary account holder was Tommy?"

"Two years ago, there was a Wells Fargo account that was activated at a bank branch in Boston with the same account number. Hayley needed to make sure it was the right account after Cam helped her monitor the recent transactions and obtain the banking information." Jason explained. "The account holder turned out to be Tommy. Basically two years prior before settling in Boston he was moving around like a nomad, but had a few offshore bank accounts so he make it impossible for us to find him until two years ago..."

"He settled down once Amelia was old enough for daycare and school." Adam sighed. "She must be six years old now. Of all places, why Boston?"

"It was where Amelia was born, and the city where Tommy and Kim were married. He probably wanted to settle in a place that held some sentimental value to him and his most cherished memories of his wife." Jason continued. "This was where they survived the first year of their family despite the 25 mile distance between Boston and Bridgewater during graduate school. According to Kim living in Boston was the only time where Tommy was actually on time for something."

"So what is the game plan here Jason? Are we simply going to track down Tommy and Amelia and tell him he needs to come home because the same people who killed his wife four years ago are not dead?" Justin asked. "We saw the toll Kimberly's death took on him, what it did to him mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. Amelia is the only constant he has left that wills him to keep going everyday living for Kim's sake. Tommy's team of Rangers thought for four years it was best they didn't attempt to track him knowing how badly he was grieving the loss of Kimberly. But we got to think long and clear what exactly will happen once we reach Boston."

"We're simply pondering the same thing as they were and understanding their logic of keeping it from us." Billy said hearing the boarding call for their flight to Boston.

"Tommy wanted a way out all this time and he was willing to walk away from this life once and for all four years ago." Jason said looking at his ticket and boarding pass. The others felt a feeling deep down that there was a chance they'll see their long absent friend. Jason knew the cost his best friend paid for his long desired from the life that ruled over him since he was a teenager. "The sinking feeling that the people responsible for Kim's death are planning to finish what they started four years ago."

"Jason...it's your call, what do you want to do?" Adam asked looking for confirmation. When they heard the final boarding call, Jason took a deep breath and sighed making his way towards the gate for their flight to Boston.

"We do our mission...find Shane and Hunter and make sure they don't end up as a casualty in this mayhem." Jason said looking at his friends. "We're in a situation that once we land in Boston we're going to face a lot of choices. The one being whether or not we prove Hayley's confirmation of Tommy's location. The last thing we can't ask him of him is to put the weight of the world on his shoulders again, not after everything. So the question comes down to who's willing to take the weight of what's next to come?"


	18. Shipping Out to Boston

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 18 of the story & I notice there is a lack of reviews coming in. I do encourage people to leave any feedback as it will be greatly appreciated. In this chapter, Tommy finds out that running from his past is no longer an option.)**

 **Chapter 18: Shipping Out to Boston**

 **August 6th, 2008**

 **3:15 a.m**

 **Boston, MA**

As Tommy laid in his bed, tossing and turning all that night, he tried to shake the dream that infiltrated his mind, but just couldn't do it. Every once in awhile these dreams occurred where he finds himself in that similar spot that was once "their spot." However, in his dreams it's becoming less of the idealistic oasis his subconscious conjured to escape the grief and loss of her absence.

It is becoming less than peaceful and tranquil paradise and has become a ravaged warzone. He is drawn to the lone manifestation of her...or least the part of her soul that once embodied the life his pink princess once lived. It was dressed in the familiar Ninjetti robes staring at out across the water at the prestige estate lake house.

 **Inside Tommy's Mind**

 _"Can you feel it Tommy?" The woman said looking out at the water._

 _"What do you want me to know?" Tommy asked. "Why...why am I here again?"_

 _"I know what you think and I know what your heart yearns. I am...not her, Tommy, but I am part of what she once was." the woman said. To Tommy's shock, he saw the bodies of dead ninjas laying on the shores of the lakeside. "I am look like your pink princess, but I do have many names. You can refer to me as the Crane spirit."_

 _"The Ninjetti Crane?! The Winged Lady of the Skies?! The mate of the Winged Lord of the Skies, the Falcon?! Is that who you are?" Tommy asked. "Does...does that mean that the falcon and crane..."_

 _"As I said, I am not her...but a manifestation of her, a part of her soul and spirit if you seek confirmation. I have existed physically once upon a time many ages ago, but I do not exist in this world. My existence now resides in a void that lays deep within the subconscious of one's mind, heart and soul. You must understand Tommy, I see everything. I see everything that has happened to you, to your teammates and I see all that goes on in this world and in other worlds." the Crane spirit said._

 _"I'm just going to cut to the chase...why am I here?" Tommy asked. "Why now after four years? You expect something from me? If the Ninjetti were all that powerful why didn't you intervene and stop Mesogog from taking Kimberly's life four years ago? Our powers were able to bring back Zordon, why not her?"_

 _"There are some circumstances that the laws of the universe prohibit us from proclaiming our dominion. Unfortunately, there have been transgressions that defile the ancient laws of our teachings and order and desecrate everything we stood for." the Crane spirit explained. "Just because you choose to renounce the life and the calling you once lived, it doesn't mean the power or its spirit never leaves you. It has become apart of your embodiment and deep in your heart you know it. That is life's great mystery."_

 _"The war between good and evil. It's not over isn't it?" Tommy asked._

 _"In all honesty, the war between good and evil will never end because it's the constant that keeps the universe in balance. No matter how many times you walk away from the frontlines, something will pull back into the battlefield." the crane spirit said. "The hand of fate and destiny deals you many wild cards, Tommy. Now you have to ask yourself what do you do with the cards the hand of fate has dealt you?"_

 _"The hand of fate and destiny has always dealt me jokers and a bad set of cards before." Tommy said sighing. "You can never predict fate's hand."_

 _"That is true, but even sometimes fate and destiny tends to deal us a trump card to change our fortune." the crane spirit replied holding a crown in her hand. For some reason Tommy's eyes were prefixed noticing that there was tiny droplets of blood stained on it. "Fortune favors the brave, Winged Lord of the Skies."_

 _"A bloody crown?! What does it all mean?" Tommy asked prefixed. "Is this...the trump card I'm dealt with?"_

 _"If that is how you see things, but remember that perception is reality." the crane spirit said. "Even the impossible can become possible if you believe it. Remember, everything is left all up to chance."_

 _"You're telling me...I can't run anymore can I?" Tommy said._

 _"Unless you want the kingdom to be ravaged in the silence of evil's bane. You'll know it when the time comes and always remember...let the power protect you."_

 **12:00 p.m**

 **Diesel Café**

 **Boston, MA**

Tommy recalled the many coffee or "Java" dates he shared with both Kimberly and Hayley during their days graduate school. Whether it was hitting up the top coffee houses in Boston or the ones in the quiet town of Bridgewater, the java fixes became a weekly routine. A booklet of coupon vouchers to the best coffee houses in Boston was once the present Hayley gave Tommy and Kimberly as a welcoming present years ago when they first came to Boston.

As Tommy stood in the line of customers at Diesel Café waiting to order nothing much has changed with the establishment with the exception of an increase in prices. It was one of the many coffee houses on his list to visit during his time in Boston, but those "Java" dates were now a thing in the past. These days, his date happened to be a six year old little girl who served as the last memory and treasure the love of his life left him with.

Then it became a custom to Tommy to share the same experiences he once shared with Kimberly in the past with their daughter. This was their way of keeping the woman both of them held dear to their hearts close resulting in the revival of the "Java Dates." It became the usual father/daughter custom every Wednesday and also because it was that time of the day for a java boost. However, there was a slight change of plans in Tommy's schedule after he was forced to pick up Amelia earlier than expected from her karate class.

Sitting in the Diesel Café with his daughter while they waited for their beverage and food orders to be brought to their table, Amelia had her own interrogation of the events of this morning. Tommy found out from the parents of the students in Amelia's karate class that there was an incident at the dojo earlier in the morning and the place was ransacked. According to the police who were at the site of the dojo, they discovered that one of the instructors at the school was beaten and assaulted and transported to a nearby local hospital for medical attention.

Between the slight change in his plans today and the disturbing dream he in the middle of the night, Tommy was in desperate need for a caffeine boost. There were times Tommy did wish he had his friends to confide in about his dreams, or even Kimberly for that matter. It bothered him and it was in part one of the reasons he fled California in the first place. However, it seems there was more to these dreams and Tommy knows all too well the consequences of interpreting dreams into reality.

These days Tommy's only confidant was his six year old daughter, but there were still some things Amelia was too young to understand. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his daughter after the morning she had. In fact, young Amelia's mind was preoccupied on her karate instructor Seth Steiner currently heading to a nearby local hospital for medical attention. At this point, Tommy's personal problems were on hold in favor of trying to ease Amelia's worries about her young karate instructor.

"Daddy, I hope Sensei Steiner is alright." Amelia sighed as their orders arrived. The young girl was taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Miles was saying that the police were asking questions to Miss Deville because she was the one who found Sensei Steiner."

"I'm sorry to hear about your sensei baby girl and I'm sorry your karate class got cancelled today." Tommy said trying to cheer up his daughter.

"Does that mean I get to spend the day with you?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah it's you and me kiddo. I talk to my boss at the university and reschedule everything today saying a family emergency came up." Tommy reassured her. "Sweetie, do you want to talk about what happened this morning? I know it must be overwhelming seeing all those cops and emergency crews at the dojo."

"Why would someone want to hurt Sensei Steiner? We like it when he tells stories about going to school and studying about becoming a lawyer." Amelia explained. "Sensei told us he's studying law at Harvard University in Cambridge which he says it's outside of town. He calls Harvard something called an ivy league school. Daddy, what's an ivy league school?"

"Wow, you're pretty much putting your dad in a tough spot to explain this to your six year old mind?" Tommy smiled laughing. "How do I describe an ivy league school to you so you can understand better? Ivy League schools are schools where very smart people with a lot of money go and they have the top athletic programs. They cost a lot of money to attend and you need a really good grade point average to get in."

"So why did you and mommy not go to an ivy league school like Sensei Steiner?" Amelia asked.

"Because it wasn't really for mommy and me, although we had the grades to apply but we thought our academics would be better off at MIT and Bridgewater State." Tommy explained his academic history to Amelia. "Your mommy and I wanted to become teachers: she taught history and I taught science back in the day. I'm still a teacher, but I have to settle right now as a TA until a teaching position opens. So...what spurred the sudden interest in higher education?"

"I was just curious because Sensei talks about how much it costs for him to go to school every year." Amelia said. "Did you and mommy have to pay a lot of money to go to school?"

"Trust us when I say your mommy and I paid a lot of money to go to college and university," Tommy said. "Which is why daddy is saving up a lot so one day you get a taste of higher education. However, if it's not too much to ask just be my little six year old princess will you? We still got at least the next ten plus years to plan your higher education. Come on, why don't we enjoy our Java Wednesday outing shall we?"

"Okay then, but still I hope Sensei Steiner is alright because our class was in the middle of practicing for our upcoming yellow belt test." Amelia said taking a bite out of her sandwich. She then saw that their napkin dispenser at the table was empty. "Daddy, it looks like our table is out of napkins."

"Alright kiddo just hang tight I'll go up to the counter and ask for some more." Tommy got up from the table to retrieve some extra napkins for Amelia. The Diesel Café was relatively busy during the lunch hour and the place was filled with numerous random conversations.

He learned a long time ago as a child how to heightened the operations of his senses to amplify them beyond regular capacity. Over the years, his senses operated beyond radar and sonar capabilities to the point of echolocation. Tommy didn't want to claim that his senses operated at superhuman capabilities, it was just he had more alertness and quick reaction. Tommy started isolated other sounds around him in the café when he overheard a conversation that gained his interest and then he recognized two familiar voices: Hunter Bradley and Shane Clarke of the Ninja Storm team.

 _"I want to figure out how they knew Seth was a former student of the Wind Ninja Academy?_ " Tommy overheard Hunter and Shane talking in the corner. _"Do you think Seth also may have been recommended by the sensei...for recruitment for this Garrison group?"_

 _"I'm not sure but the last few days have been a rollercoaster ride. They already torched our academy and Sensei Watanabe is gone, plus we find out our academy has been used as a recruitment center for six centuries for some ancient ninja group to fight another group. At least we know that the others are safe in Reefside and in Angel Grove." Shane confirmed. "I talked to my brother and he says he left us some stuff to keep us tied down for the next few days. Paul gave us the combination to his gym locker at the racket club where he plays squash."_

 _"Well Seth made it difficult for the rest of us to track him until Cam got a hold of his school records at Harvard." Hunter confirmed. "I guess he wanted a normal life which is why he used his mother's maiden name on his college and university applications. Apparently, it was also part of a cover up in order to track down a major contributor to his university: Andrew Hartford."_

 _"Andrew Hartford? Tori mentioned he used to mentor a Power Ranger team in San Angeles called Operation Overdrive. He's like some billionaire archeologist with a PhD according to sources. He published a book a year ago about an expedition for the crowned jewels of the Corona Aurora." Shane replied. "He's what people would describe as a sort of modern day Indiana Jones. Anything that has to do with ancient history or artifacts, he's the go to expert. What if Sensei contacted Seth before the attacks to track down Andrew Hartford for a consult on these objects he left behind?"_

 _"I'm guessing that is why I suspect maybe someone working for this Emissary group went after Seth to prevent him from seeking out Andrew Hartford. Shane, what if the real target is Andrew Hartford?"_

 _"Then we got to get to him before we find ourselves becoming another casualty. At this point, I think we're a liability to the people who attacked our school. Sensei Watanabe was so determine to get these objects away from these people so we need to at least know why the hell the Wind Ninja Academy kept it a secret for over six hundred years."_

The mention of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary brought back too many traumatic memories for Tommy. At this point he cursed himself for learning how to manipulate the functionalities of his senses. Hearing Shane and Hunter's conversation made Tommy feel on edge, but it made him wonder about what he overheard. He recalled four years ago hearing Quinn's tale about the war between the Garrison and the Emissary.

He saw first hand what the Emissary can do and the power and operation of this mysterious organization. They left a wake of unspeakable terror in Reefside and engaged in things neither he, Kimberly or the Rangers encountered. There was something eerie, mythical and mystical about the Emissary, especially surrounding the idea of resurrection and bringing back the dead.

Back then Tommy attempted to ignore Quinn's tales about this ancient war and how the Garrison spent many centuries recruiting warriors to fight this war. Quinn tried years ago working on recruiting him and Kimberly as children at Algoma Summer Camp to be soldiers for a war. However, hearing the sudden revelation about the Wind Ninja Academy made him question that parts of Quinn's claims were in fact true.

Instinct was telling him to run because he wanted no part in the life again, the life that he spent four years fleeing from. However, small subtle signs, or foreshadowing omens were about to descend on Tommy's life. Maybe, fate was telling him the time for running from his past is coming up. He walked back to rejoin Amelia at the table and then discreetly looked at Shane and Hunter's direction. He suddenly found himself making a choice that will dictate his future before the end of the day.

 **3:00 p.m**

 **Boston Plaza Hotel**

"Okay so the concierge confirmed that Andrew Hartford is a guest at the hotel." Jason reported to Billy, Justin, Aisha, Rocky and Adam as the six reconvened in one of the lounge areas in the lobby of the Boston Plaza. "Right now he's in the middle of a seminar pitching about a new grant he's offering."

"Yeah with the money this guy has, there is no way the major universities, even the ivy leagues would say no," Adam commented.

Putting his PI skills in full force, Jason manage to get information on Andrew Hartford's itinerary during his visit to Boston after he assigned Billy and Justin to break into Andrew Hartford's hotel room under the pretense of being part of Hartford's entourage.

Based on information the two former Blue Rangers retrieved they found out he was currently hosting a seminar about a new grant he wanted to introduce to the local universities in the Boston metro area. With his wealth and being a major contributor in terms of funding and grants to many of the research schools in the country attracted a lot of local publicity. In addition, he was also in town for a promotional tour of his new book he wrote.

There were a few computers set up in the lounge area for the guests to use as the group decided to use one of them to find out more information. Throughout the afternoon, the group followed some of the local stories happening in Boston on the local news. They also were keeping their eyes out for Hunter and Shane after they got confirmation from Hayley back in Reefside the two former Ninja Storm Rangers made contact.

"Rocky and I will do another sweep of the lobby and see if Hunter and Shane showed up." Aisha reported coming back to the lounge area.

"Yeah and based on Hayley's report those two are seeking out Andrew Hartford according to Cam and Dustin." Jason said looking around. "Why do I get this sinking feeling that things will get chaotic once someone gets word about Hartford?"

"Whatever the reason is we need to make sure those two don't get caught in the crosshairs of whoever might be gunning for him." Rocky said as him and Aisha headed back out to search the lobby floor again. Jason already filled four of the original Ninjetti Ranger holders why he and Justin needed them to come to Boston. He went into full detail about the events that transpired in Blue Bay Harbor and about the object Tori and Blake brought to Angel Grove.

After much convincing and persuasion in exchange for protection, Tori and Blake turned the object over to the original Rangers for further investigation. The symbols were familiar to them speculating that the ancient scroll had something to do with the Ninjetti. However, to the veterans' surprise they figured out that they only half of the scroll and it needed to be translated under special requirements.

For Adam and Billy they knew over the years about the full power and extent of their Ninjetti powers and the bond with their animal spirits. The dormant animal spirits started flaring as a sign of attempting to reestablish a connection once lost. It only confirmed Jason's suspicions that their long absent leader and his best friend was somewhere in Boston. The question now came whether or not that long dormant connection would reignite and call out to Tommy.

"It would make sense why Hunter and Shane will attempt to seek out Andrew Hartford." Billy pointed out scanning the computer. He pulled up a website from the local Boston library's archives of an article Hartford published fifteen years ago about an expedition in northern Japan. "Fifteen years ago, Andrew Hartford wrote a journal about his findings on some evidence he translated in an old artifact from the Nihon Shoki. It's technically the second oldest book in Japanese ancient mythology next to the Kojiki."

"Unfortunately, this particular journal he wanted to publish fifteen years ago raised a lot of eyebrows among other historical archeologists." Justin added. "The journal was published, but the distribution and findings are contested against Asian historians."

"How could an article Andrew Hartford publish fifteen years ago cause controversy?" Jason asked curiously as Adam attempted to use another site to translate.

"Because Hartford's article claims that there was an internal war that raged within the first clans in Ancient Japan. Many of the people in the clans were being recruited to join two rival warring factions that have torn through many ancient kingdoms throughout Asia." Adam explained reading the article. "The factions according to Japanese lore were known as Shubi-tai and Shisha over the claimant of the heirs of the Oke no Chi. Well...if my Japanese translation and pronunciation is correct. Hey I only studied Japanese for one summer when I was thirteen years old."

"Shubi-tai and Shisha if you translate it...means garrison and emissary." Jason pointed out. "Hartford wouldn't be referring to The Garrison and Emissary would he?! This is the same two factions that were working behind the scenes duking it out four years ago we're talking about?!" Hearing claims about them was hard enough to make Jason and the others cringe due to the events that transpired in Reefside four years ago. If what Andrew Hartford published fifteen years prior was fact, it was looking like some malicious forces wanted to keep it a secret by any means necessary.

"Adam...are you sure that is what Andrew Hartford published fifteen years ago?" Billy asked. "But why go after a man who wrote a journal that was claimed inaccurate according to world renowned historians and scholars?"

"Unless the claims were actual documented evidence of their existence for many centuries." Jason answered. "Think about it, they been at war for many years, a war that has raged on one lifetime after another. The Emissary is like a shadow organization who operates using many fronts or visages to disguise themselves, kind of like sleeper cells and the Garrison are the counterparts to them. Think of their ancient war and compare it to historical secret societies that have existed in history."

"Do you mean like secret societies such as the Freemasons, the Illuminati, the Skulls & Bones or the Order of the Dragon?" Justin asked.

"It would make sense but where do the Ninjetti fit into all of this?" Billy asked. "We don't even know the faces of the Emissary if they pose a threat to the Garrison."

"Somehow Hartford is our chance to getting a translation for half of an ancient riddle that somehow involves us." Adam said wary.

 **Meanwhile...**

Unbeknownst to Jason and the others, no one didn't suspect that Tommy Oliver was trailing Shane and Hunter to the Boston Plaza Hotel. He reluctantly brought Amelia along on his stealth mission under the guise of checking out a conference for work. Gently squeezing his daughter's hand as they stroll the lobby of the Boston Plaza Hotel listening and trying to isolate Shane and Hunter's exact location.

Listening to Shane and Hunter's conversations, Tommy figured out they tracked down Andrew Hartford's location since he had been in the local news all week. He was able to pinpoint which one of the event rooms in the hotel where Hartford's conference was being held. However, Tommy stopped in his tracks when he began to feel a strange sensation overtake him, a power that laid dormant and suppressed for many years. To his surprise, the sensation he felt was one that was all too familiar: his Ninjetti powers.

His senses were going into overdrive between the unexpected reigniting of his Ninjetti powers and hearing the sudden sounds of malicious weaponry he knew all too well. He began to hear not only Shane and Hunter's voices, but to his shock Tommy picked up on the voices of Jason, Justin and the other former Ninjetti.

"No, no, no, the guys are here?! After all these years?!" Tommy thought as he ducked hiding in an isolated hallway leading to the event room. Amelia wasn't sure what was happening and what mattered to Tommy was Amelia's safety. "They're here for Shane and Hunter as well? The guys...they don't know what is tailing Shane and Hunter."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Amelia asked looking at her father curiously.

"Sweetie, I need you to wait over there by that seating area okay where all those people are." He instructed his daughter as he spotted Shane and Hunter outside the designated room. Scanning around the area quickly, he needed something to conceal his identity knowing all hell will break loose once those doors open.

He was already way deep and there was no turning back if he made contact with Jason and the others. Something told him he wanted answers and somehow whatever information the two former Ninja Storm Rangers needed from Andrew Hartford was vital. It was then he instructed Amelia to bring him a scarf he spotted that was left behind by a hotel guest.

"Why are you covering your face up daddy?" Amelia asked confusedly realizing Tommy was eyeing Hunter and Shane. "Are you following those two boys?"

"They're...old friends of daddy's but he's going to surprise them first," Tommy said reluctantly, but lying. "I'm only going to be a few minutes so just hang tight okay? I promise I'll be right back. Listen, if you hear like a fire alarm go off, I want you to exit the hotel and stay with the crowd of guests okay? Daddy will find you. Trust me."

"Okay...I trust you daddy," Amelia replied not sure what was going on but listening to his father.

Wrapping the scarf in the style of his Ninjetti uniform mask, Tommy approached Shane and Hunter who were startled by the unknown assailant. However, Tommy was able to intercept the two former Rangers before they entered the venue. He pulled them away from the door and away from the prying eyes of the few guests around the area.

"Whoa, Tommy Oliver?! Wait, you are Tommy Oliver right?!" Shane asked warily as Tommy pulled down the scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. "Oh shit, it's really you isn't it?"

"Wait a second dude, have you been following us all this time? Did...do you friends know you're here?!" Hunter asked.

"Apparently you two have been persons of interest everyone has been tracking down," Tommy explained looking around. "To answer your question yes I been tracking you guys since the Diesel Café. Also to answer the rest of questions before you ask me: no my friends didn't send me nor do they know I been living in Boston for the last two years. As for why I been tracking you it's because apparently I might of eavesdrop on a conversation regarding my daughter's sensei who ended up in the hospital this morning due a suspected break in."

"Are you talking about Seth Steiner?! Oh gosh, you knew he was a former student of the Wind Ninja Academy too?!" Shane said inadvertently revealing the truth much to Tommy's dismay and surprise. Unfortunately, Tommy was stuck now trying to piece together what was going on. "We were on the mission to fulfill a request he was suppose to carry out for our sensei before all hell broke out a few days ago back at Blue Bay Harbor."

"And I suppose Andrew Hartford was the request by your sensei?" Tommy asked. "You two need to listen to me very carefully. If you open those doors to that conference room, all hell will break loose because right now there are some very, very dangerous adversaries about to strike. You got thirty seconds to explain to me quickly what you need from Andrew Hartford and another thirty seconds to tell me what happened in Blue Bay Harbor and if you know anything about Seth's attack?"

"We needed his expertise and confirmation about a paper he published fifteen years ago that the historical society didn't want to publish." Hunter said. "According to Seth, he was assigned by our sensei to retrieve everything about that article that archeologists deemed as "historically inaccurate" according to them."

"After everything that happened in Blue Bay Harbor and the academy, we were finding out why sensei kept the school's six hundred year legacy a secret." Shane added. "He sacrificed himself and our school is left in shambles because of we were part of a warfront for six centuries someone didn't want the word to be spread."

"So how does a controversial paper written by Andrew Hartford fifteen years ago have to do with what happened to your ninja school?" Tommy asked.

"Hartford wrote a paper about an ancient war between two warring factions and that some of the members from the early ancient dynasty in ancient Asia were being recruited by these warring factions for "a great war." Look, we don't know what is real or not, but something tells us somehow you and your friends are the part of the war these two factions are fighting over." Shane explained pulling out from his backpack a small hexagon shape wooden box. Opening the context, Shane revealed to Tommy a cylinder looking device with various letter dials. "Are you familiar with cryptology? This is something pulled out from one of Da Vinci's designs and works: a cryptex."

"Apparently, the warring factions Hartford wrote about were the same groups involved in the melee that left our school an impromptu warzone." Hunter explained. "Our school for the last six hundred years were being recruited by one group called Shubi-tai to fight alongside them against another faction. They call themselves Shisha..."

"...It means the Emissary..." Tommy replied stunned. "The group that has been recruiting students for the last six centuries, they're known as the Garrison." This is the last thing he didn't want to find out about and Tommy figured out he was being pulled back into fold unwillingly. "God damn I'm going to take a stab and assume Hartford's paper published fifteen years ago was about the war between the Garrison and the Emissary. It means both groups are active in some form or capacity. This is just...it's..."

"You've dealt with them before have you Tommy?" Shane asked.

"You two have absolutely no idea what the Emissary is capable of unless they're after the same thing you want," Tommy warned as he listened and tracked the sounds all over the hotel. "Oh crap, they're already here and right now extracting Andrew Hartford is the main priority." He looked at Amelia sitting near one of the sofas with no clue of what was about to transpire should the doors open. Whatever Shane and Hunter brought with them was something of grave importance. "That little box, why is it important?"

"All we know according to Seth was he needed to seek out someone with expertise of cryptology, Andrew Hartford also fit that description." Hunter said. "Your friends got one part of a puzzle from Tori and Blake, Cam and Dustin have another and we need to know how this cryptex works. Sensei Watanabe wanted to make sure this is far away from the Emissary's hands."

"Then make sure...you keep it out of their hands by any means." Tommy said concealing his face once again. He heard from inside the conference room Andrew Hartford's meeting wrapping up and the Emissary getting into position. He was tracking their weapons and breathing patterns along with that of Hartford and his entourage. Tommy pointed out Amelia to the two young men. "Listen to me, see that little girl over there? I need you to do something for me? I need you two to protect her. That's my daughter Amelia and once this door opens, the Emissary is going to come for Andrew Hartford. You saw what they're capable of doing right?"

"You're going to take them head on aren't you?" Shane argued. "They destroyed our school and killed Sensei Watanabe. We want retribution for all those people who died."

"They see you and they know you're in league with the Garrison that is why your school got destroyed." Tommy replied sighing. "Whether you like it or not, right now I'm about the only person who can match up to par with these sons of bitches. My friends...they're here and are about to walk into a trap. This is not the first time they attempted to track me down. I know they're looking for you two and possibly me but I need them as far away from the Emissary as possible."

"Are you out of your mind dude? We've seen what the Emissary has done and the full extent of their power." Hunter said.

"That is not the full extent of who they are. Believe me when I say if you want to live to fight another day, you better run." Tommy warned. "Whatever they're planning, there has to be an insurgence standing that will battle them. They are right about one thing...this war isn't over, it's just beginning and it looks like I'm about to light the fuse."

Being forced to comply to the older man's wishes, Shane and Hunter headed towards Amelia at Tommy's request. The young girl was confused by the two men who approached her until Amelia made eye contact with her father. Tommy signaled for the two to retreat with his Amelia as he opened the door to the meeting room.

 **Boston Plaza Hotel Lobby**

Back in the lobby, Rocky and Aisha finished another sweep of the main floor for any sign of Shane and Hunter. Suddenly, there was commotion that broke out that triggered the emergency fire alarm as guests began to flee outside. The two hears sounds of crashing windows and broken furniture in one of the hallways. A few guests running out from the hallway leading to the event rooms are directed by Aisha and Rocky towards the exit.

To the pair's surprise, they find Hunter and Shane fleeing with a six year old girl in toll getting the attention of the two young men. From the description provided by their friends, Hunter and Shane introduced themselves to Aisha and Rocky, but withheld information about Tommy's whereabouts or Amelia's identity.

Regrouping with the others, Rocky and Aisha brought the trio to where their friends were on standby. Both groups confirmed their stories with one another and got confirmation that the rest of the Ninja Storm team were safe in Angel Grove and Reefside. However, Jason was focused on the little girl Shane was currently carrying as she bared a familiar resemblance to his once "little sister." She looked no more than six years old with the same caramel brown hair and eyes like Tommy and Kimberly's.

Hearing Shane explaining the source of commotion in the hotel, Jason found out someone manage to intercept Shane and Hunter and is currently holding off the adversaries after Andrew Hartford. Billy saw some resemblance of Tommy and Kimberly in the little girl who was under Shane and Hunter's protection. The four original Ninjetti Rangers thought they were hearing a falcon caw somewhere in the distance and decide to ask the two young men directly.

"The little girl? Who is she?" Jason suddenly asked as he bent down and looked at her. "Is...is your name Amelia?"

"I'm Amelia," she said curiously looking at the older man. "My name is Amelia Hope Oliver. You look like somebody in one of my daddy's pictures. Do you know my daddy?"

"Oh my God...she's Tommy and Kimberly's daughter." Billy said in awe.

"Do you people know my daddy...and my mommy?" Amelia asked the group. "Do those weird clothed people know my daddy too?"

"Wait, wait Tommy's the one fighting those guys off?!" Jason asked looking at Shane and Hunter. "Is...is Tommy here?! Please I need to know."

"He told us to get his kid to safety that's all he said and to seek you people out." Shane explained. "The second he opened that door that was when all hell broke loose. We don't know if Andrew Hartford or his entourage got out but Tommy went full out taking those ninjas out."

"We were told to keep you guys away from that area by him..." Hunter replied but Jason took off down the hallway ignoring the calls and objections from the others.

Jason made a dash towards the meeting rooms and found one of the doors to the halls flung wide open, tables broken outside a couple of assailants laying unconscious on the ground. In the corner he saw a well dressed man along with his security detail assessing the area. Jason could only assume it was Andrew Hartford as he approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Andrew Hartford?" Jason asked.

"Who wants to know because apparently the moment I was about to leave I hear sounds of windows shattering." Mr. Hartford explained in disbelief. "I see these black clad ninjas bust into the meeting room and some guy who looks like his face is covered with a scarf going at it. I don't know who the scarf man is but I owe him my life and told me to find someone by the name of Shane Clarke and Hunter Bradley."

"Apparently sir your life is still in danger." Jason replied looking at the man. "I'm a friend of Shane Clarke and Hunter Bradley. I believe they were seeking you out for some information about a paper you published fifteen years ago. You may not know me sir, but I heard about you from a friend of mine, Adam Park. My name is Jason Scott and I think you know...who I really am, sir."

"Jason Scott as in, oh I know you really are," Mr. Hartford said understanding the situation full well. "You are a friend of Adam Park? Is he with you right now?"

"In the lobby sir along with the others. I suggest sir you seek out my friends for I guarantee you they'll keep you protected." Jason eyed the meeting room wondering what was awaiting inside. Once he gave Andrew the signal it was safe, he departed with his security team to the lobby as the emergency fire alarm continued going off.

Jason walked into the meeting room to find chairs toppled over, tables smashed and broken in half, windows smashed and at least ten black clad ninjas unconscious on the ground. The only person left standing tall was a man with his face concealed by a scarf as the lone man firmly held his ground.

"Do you think I'm going to runaway?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Jason. "No matter how much time passes or how much distance you put between yourself and the life you once knew, you learn you can never outrun the past."

"You tell me, where are you going to run to next, bro?" Jason asked carefully with caution. "It wasn't my intention and you don't need a mask to hide yourself."

"I guess some things don't ever change do they, old friend?" Jason watched as the lone man removed the scarf revealing himself to be his long absent best friend and brother in arms. A wave of emotions hit the two lifelong best friends as Tommy stared at his best friend for the first time in four years. "I guess...I can't outrun the past anymore can I bro? It's been from too long and you're probably looking for a long story."

"I can assure you Tommy, there is a lot of time for that." Jason said as he surveyed the area around them. "Something tells me there are some things that haven't change."


	19. The Prodigal Falcon

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 19 of the story & I am about to wrap the Boston arc of this story. While Tommy is forced to confront his friends, Andrew Hartford and the Ninja Storm Rangers share some vital information that puts the original Rangers front and center.)**

 **Chapter 19: The Prodigal Falcon**

 **August 6th, 2008**

 **7:00 pm PST**

 **The Scott Residence**

"Are you serious?! You guys found Tommy and Amelia? They been in Boston this whole time?" Kat said on the phone. "Amelia, how is our goddaughter? How does she look?"

It was a blessing for Kat that her children were preoccupied not to hear profanity coming out from their mother's mouth. She got the call from her husband, Jason who informed her and Trini that they found their long absent falcon. However, the circumstances of the reunion was not what Jason had in mind after Kat and Trini found out their friends' reunion with Tommy involved them finding Tommy prevent an assassination attempt on Andrew Hartford's life at the Boston Plaza Hotel.

They listened on the details about how Tommy tailed Shane and Hunter the entire day without knowing Jason and the others were in Boston also looking for the missing Ninja Storm Rangers. Right now, Jason and the others informed Kat and Trini about what was transpiring right now as Kat ended the phone call. Kat feeding her youngest daughter, Hazel while her and Jason's other three children Henry and their twins, Olivia and Matthew were in the living room.

"Looks like the Scott household is up and running." Trini teased the blonde Australian as she brewed another pot of coffee to drink. "Do you know the guys dubbed Jason as the Ranger breeder?"

"Yeah because all of our kids are six and under." Kat said. "Try raising a six year old, a pair of three year old twins and one year old toddler which by the way you are the godmother to."

"Thank you for reminding me of my significant role as godmother to little Hazel." Trini replied playing with the toddler. "So...Jason has finally our prodigal leader along with little Amelia in Boston?"

"Yeah, according to Jason and the others Tommy has been living in Boston for the last two years." Kat said. "He spent two years living like a nomad traveling with Amelia until she was four and then decided to put some roots in Boston. Besides, it holds a significant place for him since it was where Tommy and Kimberly got married and the city where Amelia was born. Tommy figured that Hayley gave the guys the idea to check out Boston after they traced his bank account to a Wells Fargo bank branch there."

"So what happens now? What are the chances of Tommy coming back to California?" Trini asked.

"We don't know because literally we're not whether or not Tommy is going to run off or not." Kat replied. "We all have our theories and reasons as to why Tommy left, one of them being Kimberly's death. I can only imagine what was going through Jason's mind when he saw Tommy after four years."

"Me too because next to Kimberly, Tommy's friendship with Jason was also significant to both of them." Trini added. "Those two have been through a lot over the years and they're more than just best friends, they're also brothers."

"We all took Tommy's sudden departure hard, but it effected Jason the most." Kat said, taking a deep breath. She recalled her husband rereading the letter Tommy left him four years ago after their last visit to Reefside. He left it at Tommy's old house with the hope that someday he'll understand the reason behind it. "However, knowing my husband, part of him wants to hear the truth from his best friend's mouth. There is still that part of Jason that wants to understand what made Tommy leave everything behind four years ago without saying a word."

 **10:00 pm EST**

 **Boston Harbor Marina**

 **Boston, MA**

It took less than one day for Tommy's life of seclusion and retirement from the other life came crashing down. Then there was the fact that he and his daughter were suddenly playing hosts to some unexpected houseguests on their quaint houseboat. By the time the emergency crew finished up at Boston Plaza Hotel, everyone thought it was best to avoid returning for a few hours if in case another attempt on Andrew Hartford's life was made.

The original Rangers along with Shane and Hunter knew who Andrew Hartford was following the adventures of the Operation Overdrive team in San Angeles. For Andrew Hartford, he knew there were other Power Ranger teams out there and he had the pleasure of meeting a few of them last year during the Thrax crisis. The self-made billionaire and explorer gave the veteran Rangers an audience, but after what happened at the hotel he opted for a more private meeting place.

Unfamiliar with the city or the best place to lay low, in an unexpected turn of events Tommy offered his place down near the Boston Harbor Marina to hideout. He set out what he needed to do and secure Andrew Hartford's safety, but Tommy knew his friends and Jason especially wanted some answers.

The mood was tense and awkward as Mr. Hartford, Shane and Hunter noticed the distant emotions among the seven veteran Rangers. Instructing his security entourage to wait on standby and stay close to the perimeter, the group saw where the father/daughter have taken up residence for the last two years.

The others were amazed by how much Amelia has grown in the last four years. For the young girl, she was both surprised and excited by the prospect of her and her dad entertaining some guests at their unique floating house. For Billy and Jason, seeing Amelia was like seeing a reincarnation of Kimberly for the young girl was a miniature version of their deceased best friend and little sister. However, Amelia's eyes and her facial expressions she inherited those aspects from Tommy.

There were only a few exchange of words among the seven longtime friends since their arrival at Tommy's place. Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Justin were each tempted to ask the question that plagued them for four years: why did Tommy suddenly leave without a word? Apart of them didn't know what to say for a lot has changed in everyone's lives in the last four years.

Jason on the other hand wanted to take a different approach with his best friend. There were a lot of emotions running through Jason's mind when it came to Tommy. He knew things were different now and after what happened at the hotel, he decided to hold himself together and focus the group's main priority on today's events. Tommy figured out what Jason was doing as if the two best friends could read each other's minds. For the next hour, the seven veterans put aside the emotional turmoil they were struggling with after their awkward reunion. Their attention diverted to the self-made billionaire who they intercepted after he was briefed by Shane and Hunter.

"According to my PR team, they have stated that the hotel has been cleared of any hostile threats," Mr. Hartford confirmed reading his phone messages. "My security team is patrolling the perimeter around the harbor." He then addressed the group. "I was told by your comrades Shane and Hunter about what happened in Blue Bay Harbor."

"Does the name Seth Steiner sound familiar?" Tommy asked firmly.

"I remember reading an email from a student at Harvard named Seth Steiner regarding a journal paper I wrote back in 1993." Mr. Hartford explained. "However, that paper almost cost me my reputation, integrity and standing among the historical society. Also, the article raised a lot of eyebrows amongst Asian historians who felt my work slander their cultural history and deemed my exploration as inaccurate. It intrigued me as to why a student from Harvard was intrigued by a paper I wrote 15 years ago that is now considered blacklisted?"

"Well that Harvard student Seth Steiner is in the hospital, sir." Hunter confirmed. "He was attacked this morning at his dojo because he was a former student at the Wind Ninja Academy. Your name was given to him by one of our friends, Tori Hanson."

"Tori?! The Blue Wind Ranger?! Three months ago she contacted me to look into some images she forwarded to me." Mr. Hartford said. "Apparently Kanoi Watanabe, your sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy had someone from your school seek me out. I wasn't aware you Rangers were looking into something without your sensei's consent."

"Three months ago...that's when the attacks started happen until the third one which was game over for us." Shane sighed addressing the group.

"You guys took the risk knowing full well the consequences of finding out truth about your school?" Rocky replied.

"It wasn't until a few days ago sensei revealed the Wind Ninja Academy's six hundred year legacy," Shane said. "And paid the price just so we know the truth."

"Those images your friend Tori sent me made me review the research and documents I recorded back in 1993 before I published that paper." Mr. Hartford said. "I then recall actually meeting Kanoi Watanabe during a spiritual retreat fifteen years ago during my Asian exploration in Kyoto. I visited a local museum there and came upon an artifact linked to the Nihon Shoki. There was an inscription on it when I requested to further examine the artifact. I then remember encountering Kanoi again at the museum and he cryptically told me that "even ancient history can hide secrets from the world around them." I didn't know what he meant at the time, but it intrigued me."

"What if we told you that the paper you published fifteen years ago that is deemed "blacklisted" is in fact true?" Billy asked. "Sir, I believe you uncovered something that hasn't been well known knowledge to the world. Unless...the Nihon Shoki in Japan wasn't the only piece of ancient documentation you found evidence of "their" existence?"

"What are you implying?" He asked curiously.

"Like many secret societies around the world, you may stumbled upon the existence of two who have raged war upon each other for thousands of years." Tommy suddenly spoke up. "One faction has been recruiting warriors since the beginning to join their cause to fight this war: any man, woman or child who had the skills to fight, be a soldier of war. This faction despite their intentions to defend the world against their opposition, their methods come with questionable criticism. The people who attacked at the hotel, are a mysterious organization with mystical and mythical resources at their deposal. They have many fronts and alias over the years, but their mission remains."

"Look I only published my research in that one paper of what I learned from the works and artifacts of ancient dynasties in Asia. I didn't realize one paper nearly jeopardized my career fifteen years ago." Mr. Hartford added. "If I published the rest of my findings back in the day it would have been career suicide and my reputation tarnished. Also I will gain the distinct honor of being discredited by every world renowned historical society. Who knew one little paper could generate such controversy."

"The rest of your findings, are you saying that that there is more evidence?" Jason asked. "What you wrote fifteen years ago is only half the truth?"

"Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs; dialect translated from old ancient Sumerian tablets dating back to 1600 BC; Celtic manuscripts related to the Bath Curse Tablets." Mr. Hartford continued. "Look, I'm no Robert Langdon but I may have stumbled upon my own Da Vinci Code like situation but out of fear and discredit, I omitted any other findings that were made reference in ancient Asian historical works. I'm assuming...the people who attacked the hotel..."

"Are part of the shadow opposition." Aisha warned. "Our guess is that they saw you as an liability that needed to be dealt with."

"And they wanted me dead because of some controversial journal I published fifteen years ago?!" Mr. Hartford replied. "Look I've made some enemies before battling Moltor and Flurious for the Corona Aurora. I've had my share of dealing with secret societies and intergalactic aliens and mythical deities, it wasn't my intention to somehow go all conspiracy theory and denounce the claims of other explorers."

"Sir basically your paper would have revealed their existence to the entire world." Justin pointed out. "Shane and Hunter found out their school was one of the many recruitment fronts for six centuries for one of the ancient organizations your paper was willing to expose."

"The one the Japanese used to called Shubi-tai and the opposition called Shisha." Mr. Hartford continued. "Both factions went by many names throughout the years, formulated within the depths of some of the most powerful ancient civilizations and dynasties that existed in history. They can be called "Paresidio" vs. "Caprum Emissarium" in Latin; or "Froura" vs "Apestalmenos" in Greek. No matter the language it translates into..."

"The Garrison and the Emissary," Tommy spoke looking at Andrew Hartford. "The sole existence of the Garrison is to be the adversaries of the Emissary to combat. Anyone who gets involved in their war becomes a casualty because I should know. You have no idea the mystical and mythical power of Emissary until it's too late."

"None of us didn't ask to get tangle up in all of this," Hunter argued. "This just happened overnight and we made a cross country trek to get answers that were suddenly thrust upon us after our school got torched to the ground. Sensei Watanabe in his last stand made sure we got out and left us with a bunch of unanswered questions a few souvenirs we got no clue are about. However, we emphasize that the survival of these objects is a matter of life and death. We wanted answers and although it's not the full truth, we got to take what we can."

"I know and I'm not blaming you or anyone else for these guys showing up." Tommy reassured. "It's always been this riddle with the only few collective out there who knows about the war between the Emissary and the Garrison."

"And what might that be bro?" Jason asked.

"How the heck did it all start in the beginning and why," Tommy stated being careful with his choice of words. He then turned his attention to Jason and the others. "I saw an object that Shane and Hunter had in their possession their sensei gave them. I heard you guys obtained something from Tori and Blake in Angel Grove. Hunter, Shane, you said that Sensei Watanabe gave the Ninja Storm Rangers artifacts one of which you showed me: a cryptex."

"Did you say cryptex?!" Hr. Hartford asked curiously as Shane pulled out the hexagon box containing the cryptex. The Rangers stared at Mr. Hartford as he carefully examined both the box and the device. The way he was holding it with such delicacy intrigued the former Operation Overdrive mentor. "It's actually the first time I've seen an actual cryptex device up close. Very rare renaissance mechanical devices Da Vinci created back in the day. According to Da Vinci, this device right now symbolizes the science of cryptology."

"It's pretty smart of the them to keep this under wraps by hiding the contents inside a cryptology device coined by Da Vinci's concepts." Billy added.

"Maybe that little decoder device might be of some use to this," Jason replied revealing the scroll. "You said you specialize in cryptology, maybe you can translate what is on this scroll and what it means."

"Given the texture and contour of the parchment, what you got here is not papyrus, the etches indicate thread." Mr. Hartford replied. "What you got here is part of a tapestry. If you Rangers will look at the edges, this tapestry is incomplete."

"It means there's another piece missing of it." Aisha replied. "The language looks like an ancient language, but there's a small fine print inscription that looks like has faded but it looks eligible."

"Maybe whatever is inside that cryptex must be the missing part to the tapestry." Tommy suggested attempting to further examine the device.

"Mr. Oliver, with all due to respect, whoever designed this cryptex followed to the letter the same mechanism and construct Da Vinci himself created back in the Renaissance." Mr. Hartford warned. The tumblers inside align and the entire cylinder slides apart once it opens. According to scholars, the inner compartment of the cryptex was used to store secret written messages on a scroll of thin papyrus wrapped around a fragile vial of vinegar as a security measure: if one does not know the password but tries to force the cryptex open, the vial will break and the vinegar will dissolve the papyrus before it can be read."

"So this is a one time, one deal touching the cryptex?" Justin replied as Hunter and Shane were checking a few messages on their phones. "Guys, what's up?"

"It was the hospital informing us of an update on Seth's condition." Shane reported. "So the good news is he'll recover and there was no internal injuries done. One of the nurses said Seth was rambling about a club about to be busted. It was why he got attacked because he attempted to warn them. Hunter and I need to go to the hospital to make sure Seth is alright. All the nurse said was Seth talking about an address for a comic book shop somewhere near the hospital."

"It's better you two bring some backup with you just in case." Rocky replied.

"Rocky has a point." Tommy pointed out then looked at Jason. "I think I know of a few comic book shops near the hospital."

"Look, it's getting late and I know you don't want to leave your daughter...and we can handle it," Jason suggested. "Justin and I can check out the comic book shop while the others escort Mr. Hartford back to the hotel and Shane and Hunter to the hospital. We...don't want to cause any trouble for you, bro."

Tommy knew Jason was trying to assign himself and the others to deal with the aftermath of today's events. It wasn't a coincidence that Andrew Hartford was randomly targeted or some karate instructor like Seth Steiner was assaulted. However, for Tommy he feared the Emissary coming after his friends.

He was lucky to have taken them out earlier at the hotel after saving Mr. Hartford. But knowing the Emissary there will always be others out there allied with them to carry out the mission their subordinates failed at. As much as Tommy wanted to hold back, he knows his friends aren't prepared to deal with something beyond their control.

 **Two Hours Later**

A little while later after everyone left, Tommy managed to get Amelia to bed for the rest of the night. The guys briefly exchanged numbers with Tommy and informed him of the hotel they were staying at. He overheard the others talking with Shane and Hunter about a getaway plan to get them and the rest of the Ninja Storm team away from further harm.

Andrew Hartford already made plans to cancel the rest of his book tour and seminars at the upcoming ivy league schools and return to San Angeles. Before his departure he took photographs of the artifacts in the Rangers possession. He needed to notify the Operation Overdrive Rangers in San Angeles of what happened and left instructions for Spencer and Mack to find all his research and documents he used for the paper he published fifteen years ago.

Unknown to the original veterans, they didn't realize Tommy was listening in on their conversation and that Jason and Justin were going to follow up Seth's lead. There was no denying that Seth was in league working for the Garrison and he had this idea that somehow there was a small brigade of the Garrison in Boston.

He made the call to Justin asking him to come back to his place and explained to the former Turbo Blue Ranger he was going to provide Jason backup. Tommy tasked Justin to keep watch over Amelia while she slept and prayed he be back before sunrise or before his daughter woke up. Using his heightened senses, Tommy tracked down Jason's location as his best friend was startled by the surprise appearance of Tommy instead of his P.I partner.

"You don't know what you're walking into Jason." Tommy said nervously. "I can't let my best bro be another casualty in all of this."

"Tommy?! What the hell are you doing here?! Listen bro we can handle this." Jason said in a stern voice. "Where is Justin? He and I will check this place out. Listen to me, go home to your daughter because she needs you."

"Don't worry about Amelia because I asked Justin to keep an eye on my daughter." Tommy replied. "Besides, you need someone who knows how to navigate the streets of Boston and who better than me."

"Look you've already done enough for us tonight...this is our problem, not yours." Jason argued as the two ventured to the back alley of the comic book shop. "The sooner I can wrap up this case, the sooner the guys and I will on the way back to Angel Grove."

"Jase you don't understand what you're digging into. You need back up and someone who had experience being front and center for a Garrison vs Emissary showdown. I been at this game with the Garrison since I was a kid...I don't that to happen to the people I care about." Tommy said with a hint of guilt and sincerity.

"It seems like Tommy Oliver has a very funny way of showing people they still matter." Jason said in a whisper. "Even after four years without a word you still have the backs of those you distanced yourself from and left behind. Can you imagine what it was like for our friends to see you after four years? A lot changed in our lives but you weren't the only one that lost something four years ago...we all did. We get what Kimberly's death did to you and I understand that you needed time to grieve. You could have come to us, but in typical Tommy Oliver style you took the whole burden for yourself when you had people who cared about to help you."

"Okay Jase be the voice for everyone of our friends that barely couldn't look at me tonight." Tommy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I know each of the guys wanted to ask the question as to why I left four years ago? Why did I leave without saying goodbye? Why did I purposely cut myself from everyone I cared about?"

"And you didn't think any of our friends understood why, but someone did." Jason said. "I understood my best friend lost more than anyone can imagine living "the life" that has been part of us since we were sixteen years old. You explained it...in a letter address to me and no one else because you know I get where you're coming from."

Tommy looked at Jason while he was picking a locked door, and his best friend's words hit him hard. Deep down he knew in the midst of his own grief and loss, he hurt the people that mattered to him. The consequences of his departure four years ago effected each of his friends differently, but deep down it was Jason who felt the impact the most. He put his best friend in the unwilling leadership role of holding everything together knowing full well Jason also had a life of his own too with Kat and their kids.

Out of all of his friends it was the reason why Tommy wrote the letter that day he left and addressed it to Jason. He figured Jason would be the first person to show up at his house that night. Back in the day when Jason was around, he didn't have to be the fearless leader, always hiding his emotions, appearing strong and composed. He reached out and put a hand on Jason's shoulder as Tommy's emotions got the best of him.

"I burned you badly didn't I, Jase?" Tommy asked in a whisper.

"If you want to put that way, I could simply said you did burn a lot of bridges when you packed up and left four years ago." Jason said. "Even when you were grieving, you still had that mentality of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and when you collapsed under the pressure of it, you let it eat you. I was there on the other rooftop along with your team and saw everything unfold four years ago. I understand the pain you felt watching Kim die, and although you kept reminding yourself you couldn't control what happened to her, part of you felt guilt for her death."

"That's what I tell myself everyday if I forced her into following me back into this life." Tommy said. "But she was willing to let herself back into the life, the one I felt I needed to stay apart to atone for everything I done back in the day. But she was like me, drawn as well to a life that tethered her."

"Yeah and I remember you both saying to each other consequences be damned." Jason answered. "What I remember is that me and the rest of your teammates saw the story of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart being played out. Two people who were in love with each other despite what the world threw at them. They defy the hand of fate and destiny because they held the belief that they can write their own story. The falcon and the crane: unbowed, unbent and unbroken who do not yield to anyone except the unbound love they have for each other. It's a story everyone of us remembers for the ages."

"I know you guys like hearing that story, the story of the unbound love of the falcon and the crane." Tommy continued. "If I could go back, I take back everything I did and then maybe...maybe life would have been different for all of us. Maybe the story would have been written out differently where everyone lives happily ever after."

"Let me ask you something Tommy, did you find what you were looking for?" Jason asked. "Did you find the belief you once held? The strength and the belief to endure whatever this world throws at you?" Tommy was startled when Jason recited the letter he wrote to his best friend four years ago.

"You remember what I wrote you in that letter?" Tommy asked. "I figured nothing can get pass my best friend...and my brother. I don't know if I did...ever find that belief and I couldn't know whether or not I see it again because sometimes facing the world alone isn't the way to find the answers you want to know.."

"I hope one day I can find myself again and the belief that you all saw in me when we first met. For the belief I had when I first came to Angel Grove and your friendships became one of the things I valued. For the belief I had when I first met Kimberly and all of it seemed right: a life full of innocence, happiness and eternal love. Above all of this, I hope to find the belief in happy endings, once more." Jason said quoting the letter. "Part of me hopes you'll find what you're looking for again, bro. The others it will take time but I was the only person who knew why you left. So I'll ask you again old friend...did you find what you were looking for?"

"I'm still hoping to find that belief again and the hope that it's not too late to rebuild the bridges I burnt for what I did." Tommy muttered as Jason finally picked the lock open. "As much as it was nice going off on my own adventure and showing Amelia what the world has to offer...sometimes the heart yearns for a place to call home."

"You'll find it again Tommy, and you have all the time in the world to rebuild those bridges." Jason said. "As to answer your question earlier, you don't have to worry about me bro. I learned a few things from my best friend and brother on how to deal. Remember man, no matter how much time and distance you put between yourself and the rest of us, we're not going to hate you. If you let try to take on everything head on alone, the weight will drive you nuts. We're more than a team: we're a family who shares the burden and divide the grief. Heck, some things haven't changed over the years between us and no matter what...you and me we'll always be brothers."

Tommy looked at his friend and managed a small smile. For the first time in four years, he didn't have to force a smile for the sake of pretending or concealing his grief. It had been far too long he seek solace and confided in his best friend. Before entering the building, he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"You know I always thought about you guys these past four years." Tommy muttered slightly smiling. "Especially you bro. I wonder how my godson Henry is doing and how are things with Kat and your little P.I agency. I'm hoping nothing has changed while I been away."

"We all wondered the same thing and we're glad to see how Amelia turned out. My goddaughter: a splitting image of my little sis she is. Kat and I are still strong and nothing hasn't changed much back in Angel Grove or Reefside." Jason said as the two walked into the dark back room of the comic book shop to investigate the shop. "Oh just to let you know before you hear it from the others they gave me a new nickname: the breeder."

"Okay odd choice of a nickname, Jase." Tommy slightly smiled. "Why did the guys call you that?"

"Let's just say the Scott family has expanded quite a bit in the last four years." Jason replied. "Imagine living in a house with four kids under the age of six? Yeah Kat and I have three more kids in the last four years: a pair of three year old twins named Olivia and Matthew, but we call them Matt and Liv for short and a daughter named Hazel who just turned one last July. I'm hoping to introduce my little brood for some play dates with Amelia in the near future."

It was amazing for Tommy to hear about the life Jason had built for himself in the last four years between his agency and his family with Kat. He slightly chuckled at the nickname the guys dubbed his best friend as "the breeder" of the group. Tommy could imagine what family life is like for Jason and Kat raising four kids. However, there moment of reminiscing was interrupted when Jason stumbled upon something hard that caused him to trip over.

Tommy helped Jason up as he looked at his best friend staring at his hand. Jason felt something moist stain his hand and to his horror figured out it was blood. Both men looked around the back room of the comic book shop to find the occupants killed much to their horror. This puzzled both of them wondering who would kill what looked like employees of the comic book shop. Tommy's ears perked as he heard a van on route through the back alley and warned his best friend.

"Bro, listen to me we have to go now." Tommy warned dragging Jason out of the back storage room and retreating out back in the alley. They shut the door close and hid out of sight as a white van pulled up to the back alley door of the comic book shop. "Somebody is on their way here."

Jason and Tommy decided to get a closer look as they watch a short while later a group of men entered the building. They hide themselves and observed as the men began cleaning the room and destroying the bodies. To their surprise, they found out that the people cleaning the scene were teenagers being instructed by what they assumed was their boss. Tommy couldn't get a read on who the boss was but these people wiped down and destroy any evidence that a crime was being committed.

"They're just kids?! This is totally messed up and this is like a professional cleaner for mob hits." Jason said wary. "The question is why the hell kill a bunch of people in a comic book shop and then clean up the crime scene?"

"I don't know but something tells me this was more than just a regular comic book shop." Tommy muttered in a whisper. "Someone wants to cover up whatever the hell happened here tonight by destroying the evidence as if nothing happened. I think these people are more than just your average working taxpayers."

 **August 7th, 2008**

 **Boston Harbor Marina**

 **7:30 am**

The sun shined bright an early upon the waters along the Boston Harbor marina. Justin woke up after he doze off last night from his role as last minute babysitter to Tommy's daughter Amelia. Justin let the others know where he was and noticed that Tommy and Jason haven't returned yet nor contacted him to follow up on Seth Steiner's lead. The former Blue Turbo Ranger did however wake to at least more than a dozen messages left on his phone by his friends updating him about Andrew Hartford, Shane and Hunter.

Waking up to the sensation of the waves rocking the boathouse, Justin stepped out on the deck and saw a note attached to Tommy's door. It was odd as Justin read the note that only contained what look like longitude and latitude coordinates. Studying the note carefully, it was as if someone was looking out for Tommy and Amelia as the note indicated to Justin reassurance of safety.

Sending a quick message to the others to meet him back at Tommy's place, Justin went back inside only to be startled by Amelia waking up. The young girl looked around quizzing about her father's whereabouts. Amelia had no idea that her dad had gone out last night and hasn't returned since and the young girl was startled by the Justin's presence. Obviously, Justin seemed like a stranger to Amelia as they briefly met last night and now he was left to look after the child until her dad returned.

"Amelia?! Hey...I didn't see you wake up." Justin said. "Do you...remember me from last night?"

"You're one of daddy's friends from him and mommy's photo albums. He says him and mommy's friends live on the other side of the country." Amelia said wary. "Where's my daddy? Did he go out for his exercise? What's your name?"

"I'm Justin and yes I'm an old friend of your parents." Justin said politely. "Your dad...he told me to watch you for a bit because he had something to do this morning with his friend Jason. He promise he'll be back soon. Are you hungry Amelia? Do you want some breakfast while we wait for your dad to come back?"

"Do you know how to make waffles? Daddy has a waffle maker and every Thursday we make waffles for breakfast." Amelia asked curiously. "Do you eat waffles Justin?"

"I do like waffles little lady and yes I know my way around making breakfast." Justin replied smiling. "How about you show me where you guys store all the ingredients and I can certainly whip us a batch of waffles for breakfast. Miss Amelia, do you mind if my friends join us for breakfast? They also knew your parents too and I promise you that they are very nice people."

"I don't mind and if they knew my mommy and daddy then they must be nice people." Amelia smiled showing Justin the pantry cabinet. "Daddy always told me stories about mommy and his friends and we don't get visitors that much because we're always busy."

"Really? So what do you and your daddy like to do?" Justin asked while he was mixing the ingredients and warming up the waffle maker. Amelia sat on the stool near the counter/bar telling Justin about the hobbies and things she does with her father. Justin saw how much Amelia met to Tommy and got an insight to their father/daughter bond.

"Did you know that daddy is really good at karate? Then he also used to drive race cars and he teaches science?" Amelia replied happily. "I'm also learning karate and gymnastics too like mommy. Sometimes I also take music lessons too and on some days we go to the museum and see really cool science stuff."

Once Justin finished cooking a batch of waffles, he and Amelia set up the table outside on the deck for breakfast and began to eat. A little while later, the two were joined by Billy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam as the group settled in for morning breakfast. The five veteran Rangers listened as Amelia continued to swipe stories about her life with Tommy and listening the young girl go on about the stories her dad told her.

It was a long night for the other original Rangers of not only carrying on with their mission, but also dealing with the revelation of seeing their long absent leader after four years. The group was riding a tidal wave of emotions, each of them trying to come to terms with Tommy's reemergence in their lives. However, the last twenty-four hours was a test of keeping their emotions in check as each of them struggled with where their friendships with Tommy stands.

The news of Tommy's whereabouts hit the other side of the country to the others back in Angel Grove and to Hayley and Tommy's former Rangers in Reefside. It was expected that everyone had mixed reactions and although they all had questions behind Tommy's motives four years ago. However, listening to Amelia's stories about her life with her father made them think otherwise about their feelings towards Tommy.

Hearing the young girl's testimony made any resentment and anger they felt towards Tommy lessen as they slowly started seeing the motivation behind Tommy's decision four years ago. The group knew how hard Kimberly's death was on Tommy, but Amelia was still the last salvation and gift he had left to remember his pink princess. It still touched their hearts to know that during his time away, Tommy kept his friends on his mind by telling Amelia stories about them and Kimberly.

"Daddy says that the guy that was here last night, his name is Jason. I have a godfather and his name is Jason and he has a son named Henry," Amelia replied. "He has a wife named Katherine and she's my godmother as well?"

"Yeah that man that was with us is your godfather Jason and yes he's married to your godmother, Katherine or Kat as we call her." Billy said. "And yes they have a son named Henry, but they also have three other kids too. A pair of twins named Matthew and Olivia and a baby daughter named Hazel."

"That is why we call Jase the breeder." Adam slightly smiled.

"What's a breeder?" Amelia asked.

"Someone who likes to have a lot of babies," Rocky laughed as Aisha looked at him and elbowed him grunting. "Ouch, what did you do that for Aisha?"

"Yeah we're not going into Rocky's girls gone wild version of the birds and the bees with a six year old girl." Aisha said sternly, but chuckling. "Besides, do you remember what happened when you told someone under the age of six about the birds and the bees?"

"Oh come on seriously are you guys going to hold that over my head?" Rocky teased the group. "What was I suppose to do? Henry wanted to know about the facts of life."

"And that resulted in a summertime ban of you being prohibited from any of Kat's tasty desserts." Billy laughed. "And involuntary summertime yard work last year after those two found out about Henry's little show and tell presentation at day camp."

"Tip of advice Amelia if you ever want to learn about the facts of life, go to your dad and by all means avoid Uncle Rocky for resource," Justin smiled.

"Listen to Justin because Uncle Rocky has this tendency to get kids into trouble when learning about the facts of life," Jason said as he and Tommy walked onto the deck seeing the group having breakfast. Amelia got up from her seat and hugged her father. Tommy hugged his daughter back and he was surprise to see his friends having breakfast with his daughter.

"Look daddy, Justin made waffles for breakfast and he invited all your friends over." Amelia said. "They been telling me stories about you and mommy when you were all younger. I told them about all our adventures and trips and all the stuff we do together. I like your friends daddy they're really nice people."

"Yeah kiddo, they're the best friends daddy can ever ask for," Tommy replied looking at his friends letting out a small smile. It was a compliment that the rest of the guys appreciated. It was going to take time for their friendships and relationships with Tommy to repair itself, but it wasn't going to stop them from being apart of his life. "Hey guys...thanks for having breakfast with Amelia and looking after her."

"She's an amazing little girl Tommy." Aisha said smiling. "Amelia is lucky to have a wonderful father like you. She really puts you on a pedestal." Amelia released her hold from Tommy and then walked up to Jason and stared at him.

"You must be my Uncle Jason? Daddy told me that he and mommy made you and Auntie Katherine my godparents? Is that true?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Yes that's true Amelia. I'm your godfather and yes your Auntie Katherine, my wife is your godmother." Jason replied as he was startled when Amelia gave him a hug. "It's a pleasure to finally see you again. The last time I saw you was when you were only two years old. Gosh I got a lot of time to make up with my goddaughter."

"Is that you're called "the breeder" because you have a lot of kids?" Amelia asked as Tommy slightly chuckled at Jason's reaction and then gave a disbelief look at his friends.

"Seriously guys I haven't seen my goddaughter in four years and you tell her about the breeder nickname?" Jason sighed in disbelief. "Not the first impression I want to make on Amelia. Thanks guys for the stunning intro to my best friend's kid."

"Oh don't worry bro," Tommy reassured him. "All you need to do to make a good impression on my little girl is not to tell her an embarrassing stories about the guys and you'll be even with them."

 **One Hour Later**

After Tommy and the others finished having breakfast and helping him clean up the deck, Amelia went to her bedroom to get changed and cleaned up for the day. It gave Tommy some time to talk to the rest of his friends about everything that happened between them four years ago. Like the similar conversation he had with Jason last night during their stakeout, Tommy knew it was going to take time to repair his relationships with his friends.

With Tommy's whereabouts now known to those around him, it became a matter of time before one of them will ask him if he was going to come home. They saw how comfortable life was for both father and daughter in Boston, but the last twenty-four hours have been a rollercoaster ride.

While Adam and Rocky were busy getting updates with Andrew Hartford, Shane and Hunter, Aisha was inside the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and keeping an eye on Amelia. Meanwhile, Jason and Tommy explained to the others what they witnessed during their stakeout last night and about the comic book shop. Conferencing the calls in with their allies, Tommy questioned Shane and Hunter what they found out about the comic book shop Seth visited.

The group sighed in disbelief to find out the occupants killed in the shop were former students from the Wind Ninja Academy. However, it was the mystery as to why there was a cleanup crew that went there to dispose of any activity of the crime. Jason and Billy noticed Justin reading a note which brought upon suspicion as he showed it to the guys. The three of them were reluctant to share this news with Tommy knowing suspecting that whoever left him the note, Tommy knew who it was.

"Tommy...you need to see this." Justin said reluctantly showing him the note. "I found it on your door when I woke up this morning. They're coordinates: 110.1735 W Longitude, 37.0042 N Latitude."

"Do...you know where these coordinates lead?" Tommy asked examining the note carefully.

"Based on geographical location: it's Monument Valley near the Navajo Nation Reservation near the Arizona-Utah border." Billy answered. "It's basically the Colorado Plateau rock region."

"Did you see who left this note?" Tommy asked suspiciously as he read the message on the bottom of the note to his friends. "No more running from the war. One last stronghold to keep the brigade in tact. Time for you to open the keys to sanctuary..."

"Tommy, what's the matter?" Jason asked.

"It's a message and I think I know who those guys were that ended up dead last night." Tommy said looking at his friends. "Forward the coordinates to Shane and Hunter and let the Ninja Storm team know at least it's a safe zone. Jase, that comic book store...I think they were former students from the Wind Ninja Academy who were awaiting recruitment into the Garrison." He leaned back against the wall and pounded his fist against it. "Son a of a bitch...after all these years still trying to prep me for war."

"So the question is what's the next move? Those guys we saw at the shop last night..." Jason said. "Tommy, look you don't have to do this...you got out like you wanted."

"I don't think I was ever out to begin with. I couldn't fool myself into thinking I finally outrun the life I left behind." Tommy said sighing. "At this point, I don't know what the next move is, but all I know is there's a war coming. It's just the beginning and the message is clear: someone needs me to finish where I left off four years ago."

"And exactly what are you going to do about it?" Billy asked. "We can see it that you don't want to be pulled back into all of this. You have a choice trust us."

"I think the time for running stops whether I like it or not." Tommy replied. "Quinn...he's looking to me to end this war between the Emissary and the Garrison. I have a feeling we're the ones front and centre in all of this. This blasted war took everything from me and I don't care what comes next or whoever stands in my way. I'm going to come for all of them and whether I like it or not...it looks like Quinn is getting back his reluctant soldier."


	20. Into the New Normal

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 20 of the story and I hope you enjoy it. Tommy continues to rebuild old relationships under certain terms and conditions. Meanwhile, the aftermath of the events in Boston slowly starts resurfacing on the west coast.)**

 **Chapter 20: Into the New Normal**

 **September 5th, 2008**

 **Lennox Hill Hospital**

 **Manhattan, NY**

A fancy town car pulled up to the front building of the Lennox Hill Hospital as the driver opened the door for a high society woman of Asian ethnicity. The young woman saw one of her associates waiting by the entrance to escort her to the 7th floor of the hospital. Having her travel expenses covered including her hotel at the Carlyle Hotel, Thea found it suspicious as to why Dalia requested her presence in New York City and to a hospital of all places.

As Dalia was preparing for an MRI scan, she saw that Balor has honored her request to summon Thea as her associate said Dalia needed her support. Thea was not aware of what was happening with her sister, Dalia and suspected that the limited supply of any Resurrection Elixir was the reason behind these hospital visits. Under Balor's advisement, she waited in the waiting room while Dalia undergone some tests.

Meanwhile, Dalia was led to a room ready for her MRI scan, being requested to remove all of her clothing, including her jewellery. Doing as instructed by the doctor, Dalia briefly lost her balance and held onto the window, fearing what the results of the tests would be for her and what this meant for the future.

An hour after her examination was complete, Dalia was eventually joined by the doctor who informed that indeed her red blood cell count had dropped and therefore her vital organs were likely to shut down. Dalia remanded to know what treatment was available to her, planning on using the Emissary's resources and money to save herself, however the doctor informed her even this would not be enough to provide a cure. When Dalia questioned her prognosis, she was informed it would be months or weeks until she eventually died. Dalia agreed to undergo more tests while she contemplated how she would survive this illness and that she needed to have immediate family tested.

Dalia finished her discussion with the doctor as she walked back out to the waiting room to meet Balor and Thea. She looked at the young woman and as the older sibling had to take it upon herself to share the news in private with her sister. Balor excused himself to give the sisters their moment alone.

"The doctors advise that you should have yourself tested as well," Dalia said with a sigh. "I know this is a lot to ask for and you must be confused, little sister."

"What's the prognosis?" Thea asked reluctantly. "What are we looking at here?"

"They believe it's terminal and given the result of my red blood cell count, it is not good. There is a fifty-fifty chance this disease is genetic so you need to be tested so you're able to combat this and I'll set up some treatment options for you."

"Well what about you? Surely there is some way to prolong your survival for at least another year or two." Thea said worried as she hugged her sister. "Do...do the others know? Have they been informed of your condition?"

"We must keep this under discretion between the two of us so we don't distract the others from the mission at hand." Dalia said hugging back. "Thea I know you been through a lot and I'm sorry for put you in this situation. We have been through a lot together and no matter what happens in this life or the next, you will always be my sister and I will protect you."

"I know you will and I will comply to your wishes but this organization needs you at the helm." Thea replied. "Tell me what I need to do Dalia and I'll look to see if we can get another consult for your treatments. We have been through too much just for it to be squandered away by the threat of mortality."

"I understand but I'm afraid even mortality itself runs on borrowed time. For your sake, maybe we can defy the laws of nature once again." Dalia said. "However, take my advice little sister to slow down first. I can...I can arrange an appointment for you next week for an examination. I do pray that you do not succumb to the same fate that may await me. What matters right now is the work we have invested all of our resources in. I will like to live to see the Emissary accomplish all their desires."

"And you will see to it Dalia you must believe it. This organization will has flourish under your leadership and guidance for many years. We are the pillars of the Emissary that hold the foundation. It is by your hand you have procured us The Scarlet Sovereign." Thea reassured her. "This is the masterpiece you have envisioned for all of us...and you will live to see our group's desires fulfilled. I will guarantee it dear sister...that I will promise you."

 **September 8th, 2008**

 **3:45 pm**

 **Reefside, CA**

Tommy looked at his watch and realized what time it was as he made his way to his jeep. Amelia did inherit her mother's attitude when it came to being lectured about his forgetfulness and tardiness. He was expecting a ear full once he picked up his daughter from her first day of school after Amelia's school called him and told him she was waiting for her father to pick her up.

They were still in the process of settling back into their old house down at 1492 Valencia Drive after the family had ran into some minor problems with the move a week prior, the main one being the moving company and the final sale of the houseboat in Boston. After spending all of last week tracking down their personal boxes due to a mix up with the moving company, Tommy and Amelia resettled in their old house as if nothing changed.

Getting the transfer papers for Amelia to go to school at Reefside Elementary was easy since his daughter was starting first grade and school only started last week. At least his daughter didn't have to worry about falling behind the other students. Tommy took up his old position at Reefside High teaching science thanks to Randall who was reinstated as principal after the end of the Mesogog incident four years ago.

He retook his old teaching position and finished his first day of work after Randall decided to rehire Tommy full-time. The circumstances were explained to Tommy after Randall informed him that the previous science teacher was put on an indefinite sabbatical leave by the administration. From what Tommy heard the official story was that his predecessor had a full blown meltdown during fourth period last week after he decided to air out his personal grievances and frustrations that resulted in him punching a hole in the wall. The result included mandated anger management & indefinite sabbatical to deal with "personal issues" according to the staff.

Although the house he left behind four years ago hasn't changed much, he knew life moved on during his absence. It was going to take time to rebuild the bridges of his relationships with his friends and promise to actively keep in touch with his parents instead of the once a year discretion visits.

The decision to return to Reefside came with certain terms and conditions he specified a month ago after the unannounced reunion with his friends. Jason playing mediator between his best friend and the others agreed to give Tommy his space and in return he promise to keep in touch with the others. One other term Tommy requested was that his friends kept their distance from further digging into any activity involving the Garrison and the Emissary.

After sending the Ninja Storm team into hiding and gaining a hold of Andrew Hartford's research from fifteen years ago, Tommy came up with the solution to divide the objects among the group for safe keeping. Since last month, the others assumed that Tommy was still in Boston unaware that their old leader has moved back home to California two weeks ago. The sudden relocation back home was the reason why he came back. It is the looming threat that the Emissary is still active and it only be a matter of time before Quinn and the Garrison would drag him back to seek his help to battle their adversary.

Driving through Reefside with Amelia, Tommy pulled up to Hayley's Cyberspace knowing he'll be expecting a confrontation with the redheaded tech. It was fortunate that Hayley hasn't come by his place the last two weeks but as part of the rebuilding process, he knew it was more than his relationship with his friends he had to repair. He got out of the car with Amelia and walked into the shop feeling anxious and slightly nervous. He spotted his old friend serving drinks to the customers and Hayley stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her missing friend.

"Huh hey Robin can you service terminal 3 and put in table 15's order for drinks?" Hayley asked her assistant manager who nodded taking Hayley's tray. Tommy stood for a moment before leading Amelia to sit at a nearby table. "So...I guess Tommy Oliver is no longer living life as a ghost anymore? Is this for real or are you going to set sail into the unknown sunset again without any word?"

"I guess I deserved that after what I put everyone through these last four years." Tommy said uncertain. "I pretty much burned a lot of bridges while I was away."

"You have no idea how long we been praying you somehow make it home someday." Hayley said as the two shared a quick embrace as they took a seat at the table. "I had this feeling Boston was the place you laid low since it's one of those special settings of the infamous love story of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"I suspected you were trying to track me down, but you know I learned from the best on how to cover my tracks." Tommy said although he regretted that statement.

"Well despite you living like a ghost these past four years, it was a consolation to know you were still alive wherever you are." Hayley said focusing her attention on Amelia silently sitting at the table. Amelia looked up to see the redheaded lady staring at her. "I see that your little girl has grown up these last four years."

"My name is Amelia Hope Oliver." Amelia smiled introducing herself. "What's your name? Are also a friend of mommy and daddy's too?"

"Yeah kiddo, my name is Hayley Ziktor and I remember you Amelia." Hayley said. "I'm a friend of your mommy and daddy that lived in Boston a very long time ago. I used to go to school with your dad. The last time I seen you was when you were two years old."

"You knew me as a baby?!" Amelia asked happily. "Are you the one that helped daddy build all the fancy computer stuff in daddy's special office downstairs in the basement?"

"Is that what your daddy told you?" Hayley asked offering the little girl something to drink. Amelia ordered a strawberry smoothie as Hayley had one of her employees take down Amelia's order. Her and Tommy looked at each other knowing the young girl had her mother's love for strawberry smoothies. Hayley offered to pay for Amelia's drink since her and Tommy had a lot to discuss.

"I'm guess nothing much has changed with the business while I was away." Tommy said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Still the same concept, same location if you want to put it." Hayley said. "However, thing have changed in the last four years while you were away. Look, I get it why you left the way you did without a word, without saying goodbye. We were already spending three months dealing with Kimberly's death and you deciding to skip town on your wife's third month death anniversary was another thing we had to deal with. Yeah, that September four years ago must have been the low point. I didn't expect that you run into your friends in Boston last month after the whole fiasco with the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"It was bound to happen one way or another and I couldn't outrun my past any longer." Tommy replied deep in thought. "I somehow found myself tangled up with whatever situation the guys were dealing with in Boston. My friends had four years of grievances they needed to air out with me, especially Jason. I admit I was a mess and losing Kim messed things up even more. Apart of me felt broken and spent after everything that happened with Mesogog and that everything I knew and believe in was shattered in one foul swoop. This life...it got the best of me which was why I wanted to give Amelia the out that her mother and I were dreaming about four years ago."

"The one you and Kim talked about...a life outside the one you both lived since you were sixteen years old." Hayley said. "Part of me understands you skipped town for the sake of your daughter. You probably spent the last four years trying to find yourself or go on some grand adventure to make sure Kim was living with you both in spirit."

"Well you guessed some parts as to why I skipped town," Tommy said sighing pointing to the side of head and to his chest. "I wanted to fulfill my promise to Kim by staying alive inside in here for my daughter's sake. I'm not going to lie to you and say the pain only gets easier, but it still hurts everyday Hayley. It's a pain that stays with you for the rest of your life because it's someone you love with all your body, mind, heart and soul. However, Amelia is the only salvation I have that wills me to wake up everyday because my little girl needs a white knight to guide her in this world. That's a vow...I can't break and one I intend to uphold."

"It's good to know that you still have something to keep your focus Tommy," Hayley said. "I got to say that if Kimberly was still here with us, she be proud of her falcon for a job well done raising their little defender. You're...not the only one who still misses her. A lot has changed in four years but we can't ever forget the pink crane."

"You know it amazes me how calm and collective you are." Tommy replied. "I kept myself intentionally hidden from everyone for four years and yet you all held out this hope I someday would come back. Heck, you kept my house as it was when I left four years ago and well preserved like a shrine. I know it's going to take time."

"Well you do have to make up for lost time with your friends. You basically inadvertently left Jason to hold your group together these last four years. He showed me the letter you left him the night you skipped town and he purposely left it at your place for a keepsake." Hayley said pointedly.

"Yeah, Jase got hit the hardest trying to deal with Kimberly's death and me bailing out." Tommy said. "We basically aired out all the laundry last month after our unexpected reunion. I gave him the opportunity to air out all his grievances since I owed him that much for what I put my best friend and brother through."

"So the question begs is are you going to rebuild your roots back home in California?" Hayley asked. "Or does life for Tommy Oliver lie somewhere beyond this state?"

"Well I need to rebuild roots and bridges first for the sake of redeeming myself for any grievances I caused these last four years." Tommy said. "Home is where the heart is as they say right? Besides, one thing I know for sure is that some things never change while you're away."

"What do you mean by that? Unless you have another reason why you decided to come back unannounced." Hayley said.

"Let's just say...there is some unfinished business that is about to start up again. This time, I know what to expect coming to hit home." Tommy said discreetly. "Sometimes the road home comes with many twists and turns along the way."

 **September 12th, 2008**

 **4:00** **p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Billy stopped by his house for a quick change from his work suit to a more casual outfit and looked at his clock. It was already a frustrating day at work after he had another dispute with the senior partners over a class action lawsuit case in the Troika district. However, Billy was at his wit's end with the senior partners questioning why their law firm is disregarding any cases involving tenants living in that area of Angel Grove.

He glanced the park and spotted Jason and Kat playing with their kids as he stared at the portfolio briefcase he was holding. The recent conflicts in his professional career were affecting his performance and making his second guess his current employment status. For Billy, his career journey to becoming a lawyer started with completing a Bachelor's Degree in Law at Stanford University for pre-law followed by taking the LSATs in order to apply for Law School at Yale University to obtain his Juris Doctor Degree and his Masters of Law.

On the contrary, the process of being in school studying law is usually a 7-8 year process. However, being a genius and processing an eidetic memory Billy made quick work of both his undergrad program and Law School in 6 years. Billy felt great accomplishment back then when he passed the Bar Exam in order to become a licensed attorney and was offered a job opportunity at the law offices of "Reid, Harris, Gideon and Associates" who he been employed with for the last five years. It was only a year ago he was officially named a Junior Partner at the law firm due to his hard work and dedication.

What attracted him five years ago to work for the Law Offices Reid, Harris, Gideon and Associates was they were the one law firm in Angel Grove that the public deemed as the "voice of community justice." In addition, the law firm held a reputation to represent the less fortunate clients as pro bono cases as part of a community outreach program. The highlight of his employment with the law firm was the legal disputes he was part of against Weyland Co. over the redevelopment project in Troika. It was a four year legal battle in order to protect the tenants and businesses of that community for being evicted by this commercial development company.

Unfortunately, Billy noticed a sudden change in the senior partners eight months ago and any cases involving Weyland Co. were disregarded for discretional reasons. It puzzled Billy as to what caused the sudden change in the firm's senior partners and anyone working cases involving legal disputes against Weyland Co. were either reassigned to other cases and departments or their employment was terminated.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice," Billy replied sitting on a bench with Jason and Kat.

"Another rough day at the office Billy?" Kat asked. "Trini has been filling me in about the war going on between the junior partners and senior partners at the law firm."

"Yeah and I didn't realize that my one year anniversary as Junior Partner was celebrated with another meeting with the senior partners." Billy said sighing. "Also, I found out that Laura from accounting was fired this morning. It seems like the crusaders against the Weyland Corporation is dwindling. However, Laura pulled through for me."

"What did she find out?" Jason asked watching his children play. "Hey Henry, ease up on your kicks. You know your brother and sisters don't bend like Beckham yet!" The three looked up to see Henry playing soccer with his younger siblings before resuming their meeting. "Okay Billy, as you were saying?"

"Laura obtained the firm's copies they had of records from Weyland's construction investment." Billy explained. "Seems there's only a small number of projects in Angel Grove capable of moving or transporting materials for these development projects. I'm considering paying the sites a visit, to find out what they're hiding."

"What are these sites?" Kat asked.

"According to the records they are The Conservatory Hotel, the Midtown Tunnel project, and some big building site in the Troika district by Rosebank and 12th." Billy said. "It was the case we lost after we filed a second appeal for the tenement on that site eight months ago."

"Rosebank and 12th?" Jason replied. "Weyland Corporation obtained that tenement for a third party company as their new head offices they're setting up in Angel Grove. My cousin works as part of the construction crew on that site."

"Do you know the company Weyland Corp is developing this head office for?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Rideau Circle, the financial company." Jason explained. "It was one of your high profiled cases two years ago against the local hedge fund investor Vincent Vitale. I remember there was a tenement on that block before Vitale swallowed it up in his Better Tomorrow initiative during his campaign for mayor."

"However, he was deemed ineligible to run after Vitale was indicted for insider trading and fraud." Billy added. "Vitale faced 22 charges of insider trading, defrauding investors and money laundering by the Federal prosecutors and SEC. Bastard is currently serving a seven year sentence in a state prison. According to our records, any of his remaining assets were transferred to Rideau Circle after his investment company was shut down and his trade license revoked."

"How did your law firm get hold of those transactions?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, but according to Laura our law firm has life insurance plans and RRSPs for the employees through Rideau Circle." Billy replied. "But before my meeting with one of the senior partners of the firm Sasha Gideon, I found the copies of the blueprints for Rideau Circle in her office from the Vitale case. Now, after Vitale's indictment we looked into his records of assets he had liquidated and wondered if he had interests tied up in the building, but maybe he didn't want it at all."

"Do you think he only obtained the tenement so Weyland can use the property to develop it for Rideau Circle?" Jason asked. "Billy...what do you want me to do?"

"I need you and Justin to tail the senior partners of the law firm and find out if any of Vitale's funds from his company were transferred itno Rideau Circle." Billy said. "Laura suspected that some of our investments from the law firm are being transferred into this company. I got this funny feeling that my law firm is making some devil deals with companies who only care about the bottom line. Everything you need to know about the Vitale case two years ago is all in there along with Weyland's construction investment portfolio. They're somehow linked to Rideau Circle and I need to know what the senior partners know about the activity going on in the Troika district."

 **September 14th, 2008**

 **Jim's Seafood Bucket**

 **Reefside, CA**

During his four years away from home, Tommy wondered if Reefside was safe after the defeat of Mesogog four years ago? Did the city change during his time away and questioned if they were changes that benefited the good or if there was trouble on the horizon. However, he was glad to know that after Mesogog's defeat, the Dino Thunder Rangers continued to keep tabs on Reefside in their former mentor's absence.

For the former students of Dr. Tommy Oliver, they were startled and surprise to find out that their former mentor made an unannounced return to Reefside after his sudden departure four years ago. The word spread during their respective weekend visits to their families when Ethan informed his friends he saw his former science teacher at the grocery store a few days ago with a now six year old Amelia.

The news of Tommy's return hit like wildfire and one thing that hasn't changed during his time away was how fast word travelled around the Ranger community. It was true he upheld his promise since Boston to keep in touch with his friends in an attempt to rebuild bridges with his teammates and best friends. Tommy wanted to tell his friends personally about his return to Reefside until he heard from Hayley that Kira inadvertently let it slip since his former student was working at Zack and Tanya's record label.

The previous night was all about Tommy getting reacquainted and resettled back into Reefside and playing reluctant host to his visiting friends. There wasn't much discussed about the events last month in Boston except receiving updates from the Ninja Storm team reassuring the veterans of their safety while in hiding. It was one of those topics Jason and the others kept to a minimum knowing how sensitive the topic of the Emissary or the Garrison is to Tommy.

Part of him hoped that the events of Boston would be put behind them, but Tommy knows better that this period of temporary calm would only last until something unexpected happens. Upon taking the suggestion of his friends to reach out to his former students, Tommy contacted his four former students inviting them out for lunch in attempt to rebuild bridges with them as well.

Tommy extended the invitation to Hayley but she was currently busy at her store leaving Tommy and Amelia to have lunch with Tommy's former students. His former team were startled seeing Amelia remembering the little toddler each of them used to take turns babysitting and they dubbed their honorary little sister. Tommy listened as the group ate lunch together and hearing from each of them what they been up to the last four years.

The former Dino Thunder Rangers cleared the air about the events of last month and Tommy reassured them that he didn't blame them for being put in the position of explaining to his friends the accounts of their final battle with Mesogog four years ago. As Tommy pointed out it was one of those situations they had no control over.

"Look Dr. Oliver about what happened, I know we made a pact to keep this amongst ourselves." Kira spoke up. "It was for your benefit and Kimberly's."

"They were bound to find out eventually about the Emissary's involvement with Mesogog four years ago." Tommy replied. "I didn't expect that somehow their war with the Garrison expanded into the territory of the Ninja Storm team. Quinn always said that there were others joining the Garrison's cause over the years to fight this war."

"But those guys didn't know their ninja school has been used as a recruitment center for six centuries to train warriors for the Garrison." Connor replied.

"I know how your experiences with the Emissary affected each of you." Tommy explained. "I didn't anticipate their involvement with our fight against Mesogog or the mess they brought to Reefside with all the shit they did four years ago. Heck, I didn't expect Quinn's methods of fighting to rub off on all of us as well. For eighteen years that guy has been this enigma in my life and also Kimberly's."

"Still, he was an important person in your lives for eighteen years." Trent said. "You knew him since you were eleven years old."

"And during those eighteen years Quinn manages to find a way to bring a battlefield on my front doorsteps." Tommy said sarcastically. "Also, he has this tendency of spontaneously disappearing and reappearing in my life like it is a hobby to him. There were parts of my past I should have revealed to my friends a long time ago and I wasn't around to tell them the truth. I didn't want you guys to be burden with the task of revealing some home truths to my friends."

"Even if we didn't tell them the full details about the events of four years ago Dr. O, somehow the truth will still come out." Ethan added.

"It's true but they don't...know the full story." Tommy said with discretion. It wasn't his best friends he was hiding certain secrets from, but also his former Rangers. There were certain truths that his former students discovered about the Emissary and the Garrison, and some revelations that his friends learned.

However, Tommy couldn't fully reveal the truth as to how personally this war between the Emissary and the Garrison has somehow linked Tommy and Kimberly's fates years ago. It was the burden that he alone had to endure in order to keep this ongoing war at bay and the battleground away from the home front.

"Dr. Oliver...should we be worried about the possible threat of the Emissary reemerging?" Kira asked. "We know what they were doing behind the scenes four years ago while Mesogog was terrorizing Reefside. Given what happened last month to the Wind Ninja Academy is it possible?"

"Yeah Kira has a point Dr. O, what if they're targeting allies or secret cell groups associated with the Garrison?" Trent asked. "Heck, my dad made it clear after what happened four years ago to even keep a close watch on the business activities of Mercer Industries."

"Well according to Quinn, the main mission of both factions is to eliminate one another." Tommy replied. "They already took out the Wind Ninja Academy and I may have suspected they took out a sleeper cell of Garrison warriors in Boston. Plus, they attempted to kill Andrew Hartford because of his paper he wrote fifteen years ago. However, I do have this suspicion something doesn't feel right and things will only get hectic before the truth emerges."

"Still we halted their plans four years ago when your sword happy former camp counsellor put down the Emissary's weapon." Ethan replied. "It was that weapon they called the Scarlet Sovereign."

"You do remember dude that it was a kid he put an arrow through right?" Connor asked. "And yeah let's not forget he shot Dr. O in the shoulder with an arrow."

"Thanks for that trip down memory lane Connor and yeah...we did destroy the Scarlet Sovereign." Tommy replied pausing for a moment. "Yeah, I pretty much still have a scar from that arrow Quinn shot at me for that. I know it wasn't one of our fondest memory as a team after that stunt he pulled out."

"The best part was seeing that dude get his ass kicked by Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver." Connor replied as Amelia looked up surprised by Connor's language. "Oh...sorry my bad."

"Okay seriously pal do keep the language PG in front of my six year old daughter." Tommy slightly smirked. "Quinn still lurks behind the scenes keeping tabs on me over the years since I was eleven years old. Just because we foiled one plan, it doesn't mean they'll retreat into hiding. Remember, those guys hide behind many visages and charades to hide their malicious activity. On the surface, they may appear to be legitimate businesses but remember, it's only a cover."

"So...what do you need us to do Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Keep an eye out for any signs and clues because something tells me the Emissary didn't disappear after Mesogog's defeat four years ago." Tommy warned. "Maybe the events of Boston is a prelude of things to come. We don't know where they'll strike and where exactly ground zero will be for their epic showdown. Something tells me we're going to get caught in the crossfire again and which ever faction gets decimated, we're...going to be the last line of defense whether we like it or not. I already lost the one thing that matters to me because of them, I'll be damned if anymore people I care about get caught in this war again."

 **Somewhere in** **San Angeles, CA**

Up on the rooftops overlooking the downtown area of the city of San Angeles, California, a group of mystical ninjas were listening to the commotion taking place below on the city streets. At the helm of the group were two women: one of them wearing bronze colored fighting robes and another woman who stared blankly out into the night sky in scarlet colored battle robes. However, the bronze wearing robed woman looked at the other woman in dissatisfaction knowing the capacity and power her ally held.

The group was joined by a man wearing black and gold colored fighting robes and removed his mask as the other woman did the same. However, the scarlet wearing woman kept her cloak hood up and just continued to stare out in the distance while the other two allies talked.

"So Ashei, care to explain about the little mishap down below on the streets?" the man replied to the bronze wearing robed woman.

"What do you want me to say, Pan? I wasn't required to take on supervision duties of what _"she"_ does." Ashei argued as they heard the sounds and sirens of local law enforcement vehicles and medical personnel arriving at the scene. "Are you going to hold me accountable that I couldn't be stealth while our valuable asset went all hack and slash all over the place? It's not my responsibility to take notice of her actions."

"It was a simple task Ashei to keep a watchful eye on the Scarlet Sovereign." Pan replied back. "You were suppose to keep the situation contained."

"This was just a simple hit to eliminate an unnecessary distraction." Ashei stated. "Besides, local law enforcement in this city will regard the crime as a robbery gone wrong."

"Except the intended target was not within the vicinity of this city, but count your blessings at least the Scarlet Sovereign disposed of the local Garrison cell mobilizing. It's only a matter of time before The Garrison discovers our plans." Pan replied. "Make sure Malo eliminates any traces of our involvement or of the Garrison's forces we neutralized in this city."

"Guess we're on clean up duty once again." Ashei replied staring at the Scarlet Sovereign. "And I suppose you're relieving me of babysitting duty?"

"I thought you were looking forward to being relieved of babysitting duty Ashei," Pan sneered wickedly. "Consider yourself lucky. Besides, I will take over the handling duties of our valuable asset. We still have a lot of work to do with her and we must prepare once Dalia gives us the word to proceed with our plans."

"Be careful Pan, you wouldn't want to damage our sovereign with another rigorous workout session." Ashei cryptically warned. "Besides, Dalia wouldn't like it if we have been overusing our resources knowing we only have a limited supply left. The last thing we need is a...defection in our weapon. You been warned Pan about pushing the limit."

"At least she hasn't disposed of my forces unlike what she did to Salazar's forces in Tortuga." Pan said gazing at the Scarlet Sovereign curiously. "However, she is not quite ready yet to make her debut and when she does, I'm sure she'll gain a following. In particular, I do hope a familiar adversary of mine will get her attention soon enough..."

 **Later that Night**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Following an eventful day catching up with his former Ranger team, Tommy had settled into another quiet and relaxing evening with his daughter. He finished working on his lesson plans for his class this week while Amelia was sitting at the table drawing. He made his routine call to his friends back in Angel Grove to hear the latest news of what was going happening back in his old hometown.

The latest news Tommy heard was that Billy hired Jason and Justin to get some information about the senior partners at his law firm since his friend was facing some issues with management at work. Tommy was kept up to date about the latest happenings in the Troika District of Angel Grove. He found it hilarious from Jason's end of their phone conversation the Scott Residence was active and running late at night while Jason and Kat jokingly told their old friend his place had dead air in the background.

"Based on the information Billy provided Justin and me, it looks like I got to paid Justin overtime for this." Jason said while Tommy listened to the side conservations his best friend was having with Kat and hearing the kids in the background. "Henry don't change the channel! I told you that you can't watch that movie because it's too violent! Hey Kitty-Kat, the girls are arguing again over Liv's doll." It was no wonder why the others dubbed Jason as the breeder of the group. "Sorry bro, it's another Sunday at our place."

"Don't worry about it bro. That's parenthood for you." Tommy said. "And it's good to know that you guys have Billy's back dealing with his problems at work."

"Still we feel bad for Billy," Kat interjected. "He's one of the only few people left at his law firm who has sympathy the people in the Troika community."

"Five years his law firm have been going head to head in legal disputes against the Weyland Corporation over the tenements in the community." Tommy said. "Still, it doesn't give them the right to relocate and displace the local citizens' livelihood in that community."

"But still, our blue boy genius suspects some internal dealings going on in his firm." Jason said. "Which is why we're going to help Billy with whatever he needs."

"I don't know anything about P.I work, but still watch your back out there bro. The last thing you need is to dig into something beyond your control." Tommy said.

"Don't worry Tommy, your best friend makes sure he only takes cases that are less rigorous and high stake." Kat said. "He'll be safe I'll reassure it."

"Good night guys and keep me posted on what's happening and do stay safe, all of you." Tommy said as the phone clicked dead. He looked up at clock and realize it was getting late and that his daughter needed to get ready for bed. "Hey kiddo, it's getting late and a little lady needs to get ready for bed."

"In a few minutes daddy I just want to finish my drawing." Amelia said coloring the final details of her drawings. "Daddy, can you hang my pictures in my bedroom?"

"No problem little lady," Tommy replied fixing up his stuff at the table. "Looks like I'm going to be hanging up an art gallery in your bedroom sweetie."

"But at least I'll have lots of pretty pictures and colors in my bedroom." Amelia smiled as she signed her name on her final drawing she finished. "Okay I'm all finished."

"Alright then kiddo why don't you go upstairs, brush your teeth and change into your pajamas." Tommy instructed. "I'll be upstairs shortly to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story. I'll fix all your crayons and coloring material on the table. Any requests for a bedtime story tonight?"

"We still need to finish reading Alice in Wonderland tonight." Amelia replied. "Can we continue reading it tonight?"

"Anything for my little princess." Tommy replied giving his daughter a hug as she headed upstairs.

"Don't forget to bring up my drawings daddy!" Amelia said reminding her dad. "I'll get ready for bedtime now!"

Tommy smiled watching his daughter head upstairs to get to go to bed. He began to put away all of Amelia's arts and crafts materials and storing them away in the cabinets along with any unused coloring paper. He saw the drawings Amelia did on the table and glanced through the drawings.

He smiled at his daughter's work which was work for a typical six year old child. Tommy saw drawings of animals, rainbows, and flowers and even pictures of boats in the water probably assuming Amelia was drawing about their time in Boston. As Tommy continued to admire his daughter's work, there were a few pictures that attracted his attention and interest.

One of Amelia's picture showed what looked like a big house by the lake and a figure she colored dressed in red clothing. Tommy examined the picture more carefully and looking at the details of Amelia's drawing, Tommy saw that the house and lake his daughter drew looked like the one from his dreams. He then saw another drawing that looked like a stone urn with ancient symbols on it and he was surprised to see he knew what the next picture depicted, the stone sarcophagus of the Emissary.

The more he examined his daughter's drawings, the more suspicious Tommy became wondering how his little girl knew this. There was one drawing that looked like ancient symbols, another drawing of what looked like ninjas fighting Tommy would assume was the Emissary and Garrison. One picture Tommy saw looked like a wall that had a lock on it and something that depicted a key shape. It may seem these drawings look innocent and it was nothing but scribbles and a not so perfect color job.

Amelia's pictures started raising alarms in Tommy and drew great worry for the single father. How is it possible Amelia knew this stuff without him telling his young daughter about any of it? Tommy believed that subconsciously something compelled Amelia to draw those pictures and it was an unseen mysterious force working behind the scenes.

Was it possible Amelia has been drawing these pictures without knowing the truth behind them? One thing Tommy promised himself was that he was going to protect his daughter from whatever threat was waiting on the horizon. He was going to do everything in his power to keep his little defender safe from "the life" that left him spent four years ago. Tommy lost his pink crane to this life four years ago because of it. He be damned if he was going to stand by and let this life take away the last one treasure from his one true love: his beloved daughter.


	21. Rattling the Cage: Part I

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 21 of the story. As the Original Rangers and their allies celebrate Thanksgiving, they are delivered a holiday message through a vulnerable member of their group.)**

 **Chapter 21: Rattling the Cage**

 **October 28th, 2008**

 **Somewhere in Galway, Ireland**

It was another devastating setback as they set upon another destroyed stronghold and it could only mean one thing: the Garrison has lost another base of operation. But this was a different loss as they surveyed the wreckage that was the once the Garrison's Irish headquarters and sanctum. It was a war that raged on for four thousand years in various life cycles, different lifetimes, beyond the stars and recommencing on Earth.

At this point, over the countless eons some have wondered when will it end? How did one civil war that began many years ago on a distant planet come to take a life of its own reincarnating itself into different embodiments? It didn't matter what they called themselves the objective remained the same: the purpose and reason as to why this conflict all started. It was still an ongoing battle between good and evil: but there was more history to this internal conflict.

Four thousand years, it was how long this internal war between the Garrison and the Emissary has raged on. Even in their true forms, the war continued on being manipulated and played out publicly, but still continuing behind the scenes. Both groups were secret organizations, their existences long hidden from the pages of Earth's ancient history, but inadvertently affecting milestones and pivotal events out of the spotlight.

However, the tide of the war between the Emissary and Garrison was building to the climax and their enemies were coming at them at full force. Their efforts of keeping the Emissary at bay for four thousand years was coming to a head and the clock was beginning to tick to doomsday.

"They got what they came for," Quinn commented surveying the scene. "I never imagine they'll unleash her upon Whistler. He was one of us, boss and our forces are being wiped out in multiple casualties. It's the beginning of the end for the Garrison. The Emissary...they have destroyed another sanctum."

"I will guarantee you we will avenge Whistler's death, along with Hideo's death I will guarantee that." the founder of the Garrison replied. "We must warn the others at the sanctums to be on guard. I suggest my comrade, you return to your guarded sanctum at Monument Valley. Our last line of defense against the Emissary must remain in tact."

"I never imagine the day the Emissary will finally unleash their weapon, the one that will turn the tide of this war in their favor." Quinn said. "All my efforts, our work to keep the Scarlet Sovereign at bay has been futile. She will be the death of this garrison and deal swift silence to everything that is pure and good in the universe."

"Unless they reawaken the last source of sanctuary left to defend this planet when the war lands on their doorsteps." the founder said. "They have already desecrated the Great Power too many times and we know what they seek to find. We must...we must hold hope the heir apparent will find the strength to take flight again for their bloodline is the key to the survival of the Great Power we serve."

"It's happening isn't it? The key has already made its presence known and now they must open the door to prepare for the last stand." Quinn said with a sigh. "I got to ask, why do you hold so much hope in a time of impossibilities?"

"Because despite the odds and the hand of fate and destiny, anything is possible in this day and age." the founder reassured. "Even reaching the deepest depths of the unknown void to find that strength and power to endure and survive come what may. The Great Power calls to them and those who possess the great power...anything is possible. Which is why it is our job to see to it they rediscover the power within them to fight."

 **November 4th, 2008**

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

It amazed Tommy how much the minds of children changes and differs over the years. For Amelia, she questioned why the adults were fascinated and fixed on watching the live coverage on CNN of the results of the Presidential Election. For Tommy, he questioned if his daughter was too young to understand the concept of politics and its importance to their country.

Tommy hosted a gathering at his house so everyone could watch the results of the U.S Presidential Election with everyone voicing their opinions of what the next four years in their country will be like. A six year old child wouldn't understand the importance of an election vote or why adults discuss with themselves the definition of being a Republican or Democratic voter. However, seeing Amelia trying to grasp a concept of politics but not understanding its importance reminded Tommy that at times his little girl had to wait a few more years to learn about other topics that will impact her life in the future.

Watching the coverage of the Presidential Election that Tuesday November 4th was a change that new beginnings and history being made. On the contrary, it wasn't just the election of a new president that brought a change to society and their country, but something was going to hit Tommy and the original Rangers. An unknown tide that was sweeping beyond the horizon.

"Well this will definitely be a presidential election that will be remembered in the history books," Zack commented as Tommy turned off the television and the others started cleaning up the living room. "As Obama did mention change is on the horizon, one that our country will now embark upon for the next four years."

"And basically his campaign platform spoke true to many democrats in the country." Tommy replied.

"However, you do have to admit it was a pretty tight race," Aisha added. "But thank goodness it's all over and now it's all about seeing how the next four years with our new President will be like. Anyways, I'm going to call my folks to see if my family watched the live coverage."

"I'm going to do the same," Tanya said as she and Aisha went into the other room to make their phone calls. The others followed suit of the former yellow Rangers to call their families asking them about their reaction to the results of the Presidential Election. However, Tommy saw that Jason and Billy were distracted and discussing something confidential off in the corner.

"Billy, I got a call from one of my contacts at the San Angeles police department about that homicide." Jason explained. "Billy, did you know that Laura had relatives in San Angeles? One in particular being a man named Spencer, her uncle. He is the butler for the Hartford family. I'm sorry to break this to you man...but the homicide that is being investigated is Laura's."

"Are you saying Laura's dead? What's...what's the official story?" Billy asked shocked. "It explains the lack of contact these last couple of weeks."

"According to the official police report it was a robbery that resulted in a homicide." Jason said as Tommy overheard his friends' discussion. "Her purse was missing along with her wallet. The story was she was visiting Spencer for dinner after your law firm fired her. I'm sorry to break the news to you like this."

"It's so tragic and this is right after she got fired." Billy asked. "Do you think...it's related to our investigation about the senior partners and the Vitale case from two years prior? I mean...it wouldn't put it pass my bosses to keep any unethical activity under wraps."

"It...it was a random robbery pal, sorry to break it to you." Jason said as Trini called Billy over and watched his friend head over to his wife. Tommy approached his brother and best friend sensing there was information Jason purposely withheld.

"You're withholding information from you client, detective." Tommy said truthfully. "I don't know what J.S Investigations' policy is with client confidentiality, but how about when it comes to brothers? Something tells me you held back on some minor details about your little talk with Billy about his former coworker."

"My contact from the San Angeles Police Department...we both used to serve together under the same unit commander, Sargent Ryback." Jason said. "He got the photos from crime scene. Tommy, something was off about those crime scene photos which I couldn't reveal to Billy due to the fact Laura gave the financial records to him."

"You suspect that it wasn't a random mugging or robbery was it?" Tommy asked. "Jase, should I be worried for my best friend's safety?"

"I can't stop because I made a promise to a good friend to find the truth." Jason added. "I get this feeling that Laura wasn't the intended target, but someone she either knew or associated with. Laura was in San Angeles the night of her death because according to the restaurant near where she was killed, she had dinner reservations. It's either coincidence or this was an intentional murder she got killed. She was suppose to have dinner with her uncle Spencer but according to Mr. Hartford, Laura stopped by the Hartford mansion. She experienced problems with her car earlier that day and Mr. Hartford offered a car to borrow to go to the restaurant to meet her uncle."

"Okay you got a theory going. Billy's coworker is the niece of Mr. Hartford's butler, Spencer who also assisted Operation Overdrive." Tommy said. "I don't know if it's either coincidence or fated luck but I don't get why not tell Billy or reveal that..."

"One of the pictures from the crime scene had a dagger that was found in the car. It looked similar to one that on one of the bodies from that comic book shop in Boston we investigated three months ago." Jason revealed. "I think...it was the same people who tried to kill Andrew Hartford, but instead got Laura because she was driving Hartford's car the night of her death."

"Are you serious?! Are you meaning to tell me it's "them" who did this?" Tommy asked wary. "Listen to me bro, you need to stop digging right now. If those bastards staged Laura's death to make it look like a random robbery instead of an intentional assassination, they won't stop. Do you know if anyone has been in contact with Andrew Hartford since then? Or the Ninja Storm Rangers?"

"We get confirmation via hidden messages from Tori that the Ninja Storm Rangers are safe in Monument Valley. It's completely off the radar and no one would find them and Andrew Hartford has been couriering any information about the artifacts to us." Jason replied. "Tommy, it wasn't necessary for you to take the last object, the weird word puzzle box. Look bro, I'll still give you an out..."

"As I said...I don't think I was ever out of the game to begin with." Tommy said. "Whatever is happening tells us that none of us were never out of the game. However, this is something you guys have no idea how to grasp. If you keep rattling the cage long enough, something will strike back and know who you are. Believe me, I know unless..."

"Looks like we need to rattle the cage some more." Jason said sternly. "Which is why I need your expertise in contributing to my case I'm working on. Apparently those financial records Billy's former coworker was looking into had some interesting construction investment transactions made by Weyland Co. One of the transactions dates back four years ago from Mercer Industries to Weyland Co. Tommy, I think something shady is going on with Billy's firm and with evidence of illegal transactions with Weyland Co. makes me question if there is a third party involved in all of this. This has been building up since the beginning."

"Well it seems something shady has been brewing on my home turf while I've been away." Tommy said. "For Billy's sake and yours bro, if I look into this we better pray that we don't find anything incriminating."

 **Meanwhile...**

Unbeknownst to Tommy and his friends, Amelia Oliver sneaked out of the living room and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Hearing her father and his friends watching the news about the presidential election left the young girl confused. Yet, she was still too young to understand the concept of politics and the importance of government in the country. Instead, Amelia ducked out and went upstairs to play in her bedroom.

She was sitting at her play table pouring imaginary tea for herself and her guests which consisted of her stuffed animals. There was a seamlessly empty chair that wasn't occupied by her stuffed animals. If anyone saw Amelia, they would assume she was addressing an imaginary friend she invited to a tea party. However, to the eyes of the young girl, Amelia was indeed inviting a figure that looked like a woman with brown hair wearing weird pink ninja robes.

"Thank you for coming to my tea party," Amelia said happily setting up the toy plates and pastries on the her little food tray. "I have biscuits, bread and cake for everyone."

"Wow, that looks very delicious little defender." the woman smiled at the young girl. "I appreciate you inviting me to your tea party and this must have taken you quite awhile to cook all these yummy treats. I always look forward to our playdates Amelia because you make things very exciting."

"Are you my friend? You been coming by to play with me without daddy and his friends knowing." Amelia asked curiously.

"Maybe you're someone of interest I like to associate with." the woman said. "Do you believe in magic powers Amelia? Do you like hearing fairytales and stories of faraway lands beyond the sky and stars and sea?"

"I believe in magic powers and I like hearing stories about castles and faraway lands. Daddy always tell me stories like that every night and stories about heroes who fight against the bad guys like the Power Rangers." Amelia said continuing to play with her tea set. "But sometimes not all of it is real and it's make belief, except the Power Rangers because I see them on TV fighting monsters."

"You're a bright kid and yes sometimes not everything is real," the woman replied chuckling. "However, you are right that the Power Rangers are real. Always leave it to your dad to tell his little defender about superheroes. Do you know who I am young one?"

"I know you're a nice lady and for some reason...I feel like I trust you." Amelia said. "You remind me of someone daddy used to talk to in his sleep. Don't tell daddy I sometimes hear him talking in his sleep. It's like he's only happy at times when he's asleep. You know my name, what do I call you?"

"I go by many names and forms that it's hard to keep track but I live somewhere far and beyond. Don't worry I'm not a ghost if that's what you're thinking but I've been trying to find my way back home for a long time. One called me the crane spirit, one called me advocate of the Ninjetti. If you want...call me Shalimar." the woman replied.

"Shalimar?! I never heard a name like that before." Amelia said. "Did you get lost on your way home?"

"You could say that or you could say that I can't go home yet until I finish something very important." Shalimar said. "Which is why I need your help with my story. Are you a good storyteller Amelia Oliver?"

"What kind of story are you writing?" Amelia asked with interest.

"The one that features heroes and very special magical powers. A story about a kingdom that needs to be saved and a royal family that needs to rise to stop the bad guys from destroying their kingdom. I'm writing a story where the heroes must defend the kingdom in battle and this story will be full of action and adventure."

"How are you going to write the story to the readers?"

"By having someone...tell it for me." Shalimar smiled. "And you...are the key to getting our tale going."

 **November 6th, 2008**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"So this is what Weyland Co have invested in with all those tenements they obtained in Troika." Trini replied while she, Adam and Aisha watched another display of civil injustice in the notorious neighborhood breakout again. "A sophisticated and highly up scaled commercial property built in one of the controversial neighborhoods of Angel Grove. Suddenly, companies like the Law Offices of Reid, Harris, Gideon and Associates are aligning themselves with a bunch of corporate rich yes men."

Adam and Aisha looked at Trini, coming to understand the reason behind the aggravation and sympathy Billy had towards the residences and business in this area. It wasn't the ideal neighborhood in the eyes of the rest of the Angel Grove population, but they were still part of the legacy of the city.

"It's terrible that a bunch of these high powered wealthy businesses set up shop in these low cost neighborhoods," Adam said. "All in the name of raising prices and costs."

"Yeah for Weyland Co to authorize the construction of a financial company is just a slap in the face to these businesses and people." Aisha added. "Hostility is raising at an all time high level."

"A lot of these businesses in this area of low key, independently run businesses and non-profit." Trini said. "It's the thing that agitated Billy about dealing with Weyland Co in the courtroom. These corporate yes men don't give a crap of who loses their house, money or way of living. In the end, no compensation will make up for what was taken."

Reflecting upon Billy's recent problems in his professional career along with the current events going on in Angel Grove made them think. In the past, they have faced many battles that have taken many shapes in forms. Some battles were fought against intergalactic monsters and villains who threatened the safety of the planet. Then there were the battles they faced in everyday life where they fought to defend the morality, ethical and social integrity against corruption and violations of code of conduct.

"With the state of the city these days, where do these businesses draw the line between social integrity and the bottom line?" Adam asked.

"I was hearing that people at Billy's law firm were being laid off for sympathizing with the situation in Troika." Aisha replied.

"Yeah that's what happens when one sells their soul to corporate America as many like to put it," Trini said sighing. "Reward those who use corruption and unethical tactics to get ahead in name of the lean green dollar. Then punish those by silencing them to prevent them from fighting for the greater good. Many wonder what's left of Angel Grove's moral compass in the midst of all this corruption and moral decay."

 **November 14th, 2008**

 **Somewhere in Monument Valley**

"You can feel it Aria? The beating heart in the void?" Roxas asked questioning his female ally. She was staring at a relic that once was part of the Monolith of Phaedos. "Do you feel the spirits are restless?"

"I do feel it, the entire order feels it." Aria said. "The Falcon is answering his true calling, but first he must unlock the keys to the kingdom, the last sanctuary for the Great Power to survive. Only the heir apparent can repel back the bane of evil and restore the kingdom of the Ninjetti. There is still hope...even when the beating heart is locked away deep in the void."

"The true Winged Lord of the Skies will soon reclaim the kingdom and restore the bloodline that will usher the new order and future." the leader of the Garrison stated looking at his comrades as he walked in. "We have partaken in preserving the integrity of this organization for many eons. We protect the sanctity of the Great Power and the lord and lady of the Ninjetti and the heir apparent destined to rule this kingdom. Our sanctums are falling...but until our last breaths we must protect the last sanctuary and restore the Wings of Fate, the true Winged Lord and...Lady of the Skies to their rightful claim. The lost mate in the void calls out and in turn, will call out to the new order we are destined to protect and restore."

"Unless the Emissary has anything to say with the silent sovereign threatening to burn everything in its wake." Aria said as tension hung in the air. "It has reemerge as we feared, the Scarlet Sovereign. It is now bound and the pillars of the Emissary bow down to it. The bondage that confines the Scarlet Sovereign can be broken. What will be left of it once it's been released from the Emissary's fealty is the uncertainty that looms?"

 **November 27th, 2008**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

The kitchen was buzzing as the sounds of hand blenders, cabinet doors opening, the oven and stove turned on and the aroma of food filled the room. There was a bit of anxiety running through Tommy as multiple people kept coming in and out of the kitchen either prepping the food or setting the table for the guests. For Tommy, deciding to host Thanksgiving for his friends and family was the olive branch needed to fully rebuild the bridges.

This was the first time in a long time the Oliver residence on Valencia Drive was bustling and alive. Evidently, this is only the second time the Oliver family hosted Thanksgiving dinner. The last time and only time he recalled hosting Thanksgiving was when him and Kimberly first moved to Reefside and it was right after they bestowed the Dino Thunder powers to the teens.

It seemed like a distant memory, but Tommy thought if his beloved crane was still with him, she wouldn't want her falcon or their little defender to be alone celebrating Thanksgiving. The life of self-exile and solitude the last four years showed that sometimes the life of freedom, adventure and self-rediscovery also had its moments of loneliness and isolation. How did Tommy endure raising his daughter in a life of self-supposed exile the last four years without letting the grief, loss and loneliness get the better of him?

Despite it all, there was one thing Tommy was grateful for: his daughter and the best friends anyone could ask for. It was wonderful trading stories with them, hearing about the latest news in their lives and the house surrounded by people who love and support him and Amelia. What would make this day greater is if Kimberly was here to celebrate alongside those who also loved and cared about her. However, it is now a hopeful wish a far off distant other life but for now, Tommy had to do what he has always done these last four years: endure another day.

"Hope there's enough for everybody." Tommy said standing next to Billy pulling out the rest of the cutlery. They looked at the Trini and the rest of the girls plating the rest of the food. "I even invited my old team for Thanksgiving and still after four years, not one of them still remembers how to be on time."

"Wow, and this is coming from a guy who back in high school was known as Mr. Forgetful," Billy smiled teasing his good friend. "You know it's great having you back."

"And it's great to be home again after all this time." Tommy said. "I was a mess four years ago Billy. I know it's going to take time before things go back to the way they were before all of this happened. The breaking point was obviously that final battle with Mesogog and Kim's death. It's going to haunt me for the rest of my life yes and for the last four years I did everything I can to renounce the life I been apart of for nearly fifteen years. I walked away because of Amelia and the promise of the life Kim and I wanted when all of this was done. I burned all of you guys bad for taking off and leaving like that during that dark time in our lives made things worse."

"You were grieving and you lost more than anyone that day four years ago we understand." Billy replied. "However, we did have to survive four years without the falcon and the crane. I'm not going to lie and say it did hurt us in different ways when you left. Some of us still have some resentment towards you for it but it passes each day. The thing that comforted us to know was that you were still out there somewhere still living because of that little girl and we're grateful for it."

"You're right I couldn't have survived these last four years if it wasn't for Amelia." Tommy slightly smiled setting up the table. "And Billy...I'm still going to keep making up to you guys for everything I put you all through."

"Oh can you please stop with the apologies already Mr. Rainbow," Rocky said smiling. "Yeah, if we're thankful for one thing this year for Thanksgiving it's having our fearless leader back in the fold. Plus, a restocked pantry cabinet and fridge because it wasn't the same seeing your cupboards bare and empty."

"Okay so we know what good old Rocko is thankful for," Tommy teased his friends. "Being able to raid my fridge and cupboards once again. Hey you better hope those foster kids you and Aisha took in are in good hands after hearing Uncle Rocky's horror stories about babysitting."

"Don't worry about that I'll make sure to keep Rocky's bedtime stories PG for the kiddies." Aisha said. "And also thanks Tommy for letting Rocky and me bring Robbie and Bianca over. It's been a transition for them these last few weeks and also handling their case with social services." The others were introduced to the two kids that Rocky and Aisha brought with them to Tommy's place explaining about their current situation and why they were currently in Aisha and Rocky's custody.

"It's no problem and Amelia loves being in the company of other kids to hang out with." Tommy said. "Do the kids know what is happening with Shawna?"

"All they know is that they won't be able to see their mother for awhile and we explained to them that we were old friends of their mom." Rocky explained. "And then the bombshell came a few weeks ago which led to why Aisha and I are fostering these two kids."

"And what reason would that be?" Tanya asked.

"It was recently discovered that I'm Bianca Hilton's biological father." Rocky said shocking everyone. No one ever expected that bombshell that Rocky was a father until he found out that he never knew the truth and Bianca doesn't know either. "Yeah, these last six weeks have been a real rollercoaster and it's not one of the best days to air out personal laundry. However, Aisha and I agreed we're working on our issues."

"How are you feeling man? I mean...this is something major and life changing." Jason replied offering a show of support.

"Aisha, how are you holding up with all of this?" Tommy asked sincerely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm dealing and it's a lot to take in," Aisha said calmly. "However, for Rocky and me our main focus right now is the wellbeing of Robbie and Bianca. I mean that seven year old girl has no idea she's staying with her real father and of course how do you explain this to a five year old boy like Robbie? I mean...I do feel for Rocky not knowing that he missed seven years of his daughter's life. Shawna was my best friend and part of me is wondering why she kept it a secret all this time."

"It's hard to imagine Shawna's reasons behind keeping Bianca's paternity a secret from you and Rocky for seven years." Tommy said. "I couldn't imagine not being apart of Amelia's life if something like that happened. If I had a child out there I didn't know about, I go through hellfire and brimstone to search for them. Take it from a few of us here who is part of the parenting club. You'll do anything in this world to protect you kids and keep them safe from all harm that comes their way."

 **Meanwhile...**

"...27,28,29,30! Ready or not here I come!" Amelia yelled as she finished counting outside in the backyard. She was playing a game of hide and seek with Henry, Robbie and Bianca as it was her turn to seek out the rest of the kids. The adults allowed the kids to play outside as they were being supervised by Kat and Zack who were busy looking keeping Matt, Liv and Hazel entertained.

The adults reminded the kids not to stray too far and not to go into the vast forest without any supervision. They knew the forest too well and despite it's nature splendor of small waterfalls and hiking trails at times it was common knowledge that every once in awhile someone would get lost. It was one the of downfalls of Tommy living in such open space and isolation away from busy residential neighborhoods.

Unbeknownst to Kat and Zack, they didn't notice little Amelia Oliver being entranced by something she saw in the forest. For some reason, the young girl became memorized seeing what looked like figments of two birds calling out to one another shrouded in a white and pink glow. It looked like the white shrouded The caws of the birds put the young girl in a trance, compelling her to seek out the entities calling out to her. The figment of the white shrouded bird caught Amelia's attention.

"Do you need my help to find your friend?" Amelia said in a trance like state. "You sound sad little birdy. Don't worry...I'll help you find your friend I promise."

Amelia began to take off into the forest, completely in a state of daze being guided by the shrouded white bird. From their hiding spot, Robbie Hilton noticed the young girl walking into the forest unaware of everything around her. They were warned by the adults not to venture into the woods without adult supervision so what was happening with Amelia.

The other kids came out of their hiding places after a few minutes becoming bored that Amelia failed to find them. They all hid in the tool shed since it was their first time visiting Tommy's house and didn't know any good hiding spots. When the other kids regrouped, they saw that Amelia wasn't around.

"Amelia! Amelia come back you're not suppose to go in the forest!" Robbie yelled into the woods. "Amelia come back!"

"Her daddy said we're not allowed to go in the woods without the adults!" Henry called out. "Amelia?! Okay you don't have to be it since you didn't find us! Amelia?! Amelia?"

"Do you see Amelia anywhere? Where is she?" Bianca asked looking around. "Amelia? Amelia where are you?" The other kids calling Amelia's name got Kat and Zack's attention realizing that the young girl was missing. The two spotted the rest of the kids.

"Kids, where did Amelia go?" Kat asked worried. "Henry, what happened? Where is Amelia?"

"Robbie said that Amelia started walking into the woods and we were calling to her mommy." Henry explained. "She didn't hear us at all!"

"Kat, get the kids inside now." Zack ordered Kat as they gathered the children together. "Tell Tommy that Amelia went into the forest! She couldn't have gone that far."

 **The forest...**

A few miles in the forest, the former Dino Rangers trek the remaining three mile walk to Tommy's house using the forest hiking trails as a shortcut. They were already late and the car Connor rented broke down three miles away from their former teacher's house. It was sunset and it was starting to get dark. Connor hoped that by the time they arrived at Tommy's house they could call a tow truck to pick up their car they left on the side of the road, not to mention their luggage as well.

The one thing the four former Rangers admired about the forest was the beautiful hiking trails and one of Reefside's most splendid waterfall that stood at thirty metres or ninety-eight feet. The sound of the waterfall filled the air and they saw the streams and rivers that contributed to the forest's natural beauty. Suddenly, Ethan alerted the group when he thought he heard a voice leading up the waterfall trail, a child's voice in particular.

"Huh guys...there's someone heading up the waterfall at the top." Ethan alerted the others as the former Blue Dino Ranger let out a grasp of shock.

"Oh shit, that's Dr. O's daughter!" Connor yelled as the four friends quickly went on autopilot trying to find the quickest path up the waterfall. They could hear Amelia talking as if she was in a state of trance and disorientation. Each of them silently prayed to God, that no harm would befall the little girl they considered their "little sister." Kira was the first to reach the top and slowed her pace as the boys were not far behind. What puzzled the former Yellow Ranger was that the young child suddenly sat down on the ground, luckily not too close to the edge of the waterfall. She was staring up with a blank and dazed expression on her face as if she was talking to somebody.

"Are you lost? You look sad and lonely without your friend." Amelia said in a trance like voice. It puzzled the others because it was a one sided conversation that left them bewildered. Whatever Amelia was seeing it looked like she was trying to comfort some sort of entity but what stunned the group was what transpiring next. Amelia wasn't aware she was shrouded in a faint pink and white glow of energy as she continued her one sided conversation.

"What's the matter? Who's your mate? Oh I see...they're lost too without each. How do they find each other?" Amelia continued unaware she was being observed. "The beating heart in the void has been splintered. It's bound and confined by pillars of heretics? Your kingdom...it's the last sanctum left in the war. How do they find it? Oh I see, the true lord must restore the light I see. You can feel the spirit of the true lady can you? How...do I find the key to unlock the gate for the true Winged Lord of the Skies?"

"Kira you still have your bracelet right?" Trent asked in a whisper. "Something is happening to Amelia and she's glowing pink and white. There's some weird stuff going on and it seems like she doesn't know where she is or what the hell is going on. You got to get a hold of Dr. O right away...something is wrong with Amelia."

Hoping her bracelet still worked after a year of inactivity, Kira activated it which doubles as a communicator. "Dr. O? Dr. Oliver do you read me?" After a few seconds of silence, there was a sound of a panicked Tommy like he was in a state of fright. What was happening.

 _"Kira?! What's going on? It looks like your communicator still works." Tommy replied on the other end sounding like was grasping for air and sounded like he was physically strained out._

"Dr. O something is wrong with Amelia. We found her near the waterfall and she's sitting at the top talking to something or someone we can't see." Kira replied in a hush, panicked voice. "We're worried about her Dr. Oliver. Amy seems disorientated and she doesn't know we're here or heck, she is not aware where she is."

 _"The waterfall?!" Tommy huffed. "Are you guys sure?"_

"We're certain Dr. Oliver please you have to hurry because it's getting weirder by the minute." Kira hissed. "Whoever...or whatever thing she is talking to is causing some unexplained shrouded glowing light around Amelia. So far, she's not in any danger of doing any self-harm. But she keeps on communicating with this thing we can't see."

 _"I'll get to your location as soon as possible. I'll let everyone know of your location." Tommy answered. "Whatever is going on with my daughter you need to keep a close eye on her. You need to keep me posted on what this thing is telling her, this is something I may know. Do not let her advance toward the ledge. I...I need to find out this thing talking to my little girl because I think they want to deliver a message personally to me."_

Connor gave Kira a firm nod, insisting the young woman took the lead with the boys following behind. Whatever entity or power was overtaken the little girl wasn't aware of the others presence. Kira took a deep breath stepping out from behind the tree with the boys behind.

"Hey Amelia, what's you doing?" Kira asked, and Amelia turned surprised.

 **Moments ago w** **ith Tommy and the Rangers...**

Once all the food was set up on the serving table and all the dinnerware was placed on the table, it was time for Thanksgiving dinner. However, before the first slice of turkey was cut, Kat and Zack rushed inside the house with the other children and Tommy immediately noticed no sign of Amelia. A feeling of dread and fear filled Tommy after hearing his friends and the other children recount the events leading up to his daughter's sudden disappearance into the woods.

Looking out the window, he could tell the sun was setting and he didn't have any time to waste. Not caring that he revealed the hidden door to his lab in the basement to the surprise of the young children. Hayley was already in the zone with Billy using the computer to scan for Amelia's location. He was praying that nothing bad to his little girl for she was the only light he had left and the one constant that helped him endure living the last four years.

With the computers active and running and desperately tracking Amelia's location, what transpired next caught Tommy and everyone else off guard. He saw the contained cryptex beginning to glow and Tommy began to hear the familiar caw of the falcon inside his head. However, the falcon's caw got louder and louder inside Tommy's head as he groans in pain as he doubles over, clutching his mid-section. Tommy closes his eyes trying to block out the pain only to hear the faint cry of a familiar bird that long has plagued his dreams for years.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Jason and the others were alerted to their friend's mysterious pain attacks. "Tommy, what's the matter bro? Tommy?!" He opened his eyes trying to supress the sensation rushing through him and his eyes diverted to Billy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky. It was as if they knew what was happening to him.

"I...I felt this before back in Boston," Tommy said gasping looking at his friends. If the sudden indication of Tommy covered in a white shrouded glowing energy couldn't get any complicated, the original wielders of the Ninjetti powers knew what it meant as the faint cries of their respective animal spirits echoed too but it didn't cause physical strain to them. However, Tommy's bond with his respective Ninjetti animal spirit was something beyond another level and they learned long ago just how deep that connection ran and its power.

"You can feel it too can you? It's...it's lost in the void and it's been calling to me." Tommy continued. "I...I need to find it. I need...I need to find my little girl."

"What the hell is happening to him?" Hayley asked in confusion. "Can someone explain to me what is happening to Tommy."

"It's his Ninjetti Powers, or more importantly it's the powers of his animal spirit, the falcon." Billy explained. "Even though we can no longer access the Ninja Ranger powers, the animal spirits of the Ninjetti remain within us since they have become part of us for years. However, it's not as powerful as the bond of the falcon...and the crane. I think I will what's causing all of this and why Tommy is feeling these attacks. He has kept the falcon dormant for years after Kimberly died and with that, the connection to the crane."

"Wait a minute, you think it's the spirit of the crane calling out which is causing all of this?" Aisha asked.

"It's a possibility but remember what we learned about the Ninjetti," Adam added. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."

"That I believe it," Tommy spoke up regaining his composure. "Just because Kim is gone, doesn't mean the spirit of the crane is gone, it remains alive, but something doesn't feel right. The crane is still calling out to the falcon, but there's a sense of fragmentation." He then closed his eyes deep in thought and then opened them. "It's communicating with someone, a heart of purity to preserve its strength. It's why...it's why its been seeking me out from beyond the void."

"What are you talking about bro? What do you mean by beyond the void?" Jason questioned as Hayley distracted everyone when she alerted that the old communications systems in the lab have been activated. To their surprise it kept beeping until Tommy told Hayley to activate it and Kira's voice echoed over the computer.

 _"Dr. O? Dr. Oliver do you read me?" Kira's voice echoed over the communications system._

"Kira?! What's going on? It looks like your communicator still works." Tommy replied sounding surprised but confused as to why his former Ranger was using her old communicator to contact him.

 _"Dr. O something is wrong with Amelia. We found her near the waterfall and she's sitting at the top talking to something or someone we can't see."_ Kira replied in a hush, panicked voice. Tommy's answers of his daughter's whereabouts was answered, but Kira's testimony as to why clearly explained the source of his sudden power surge episode moments ago. _"We're worried about her Dr. Oliver. Amy seems disorientated and she doesn't know we're here or heck, she is not aware where she is."_

"The waterfall?!" Tommy huffed for clarification. "Are you guys sure?"

 _"We're certain Dr. Oliver please you have to hurry because it's getting weirder by the minute." Kira hissed. "Whoever...or whatever thing she is talking to is causing some unexplained shrouded glowing light around Amelia. So far, she's not in any danger of doing any self-harm. But she keeps on communicating with this thing we can't see."_ It could possibly explain Amelia's recent behavior these last few weeks and what's happening to her. This was what he feared for his daughter that somehow his little girl would find a way to be connected to "this life" and now he was facing the repercussions as to what was in store for Amelia.

"I'll get to your location as soon as possible. I'll let everyone know of your location." Tommy answered. "Whatever is going on with my daughter you need to keep a close eye on her. You need to keep me posted on what this thing is telling her, this is something I may know. Do not let her advance toward the ledge. I...I need to find out this thing talking to my little girl because I think they want to deliver a message personally to me." He looked to his friends knowing he had to confront fate and destiny. "We need to get to the waterfall now."

"We're with you Tommy." they all confirmed as they all headed out leaving Hayley to keep an eye on the rest of the children.

"Please...don't let any harm come to my little girl," Tommy silently prayed as he dashed out of the house. "You both need me...Brennan, Shalimar. It's been far too long."


	22. Rattling the Cage: Part II

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 22 of the story. Tommy confronts a familiar presence that gives him a very cryptic premonition of things to come forcing him to come to terms with the fate and destiny ahead of him and the others.)**

 **Chapter 22: Rattling the Cage- Part II**

 **November 27th, 2008**

 **Somewhere in Reefside Forest**

"Hey Amelia, what's you doing?" Kira asked, and Amelia turned surprised.

 _"I can feel him coming. I have comforted my mate Brennan to let him know he will be in safe hands."_ Amelia spoke in a trance like state. To the others, it looked like she was cradling an invisible entity trying to provide comfort. Amelia soon started acknowledging the former Dino Rangers' presence. _"You're here because of the child aren't you?"_

Unfortunately, there was an uncanny demeanor generating inside the young girl, one that the four young adults weren't familiar with. On the contrary, whatever was residing inside Amelia meant no harm and for some reason, it was using Amelia as a middle ground to communicate.

"You...you aren't going to hurt Amelia are you?" Kira asked speaking to the entity inside.

 _"I assure you no harm will come to the little defender. She is too important for she is the bridge between the windows of the past, present and future."_ The entity spoke again using Amelia as a vessel. _"At least I find comfort to know that the true Winged Lord of the Skies has safeguarded his most valued treasure. Soon, he must take flight once again. I know he'll prevail for he is unbowed, unbent and unbroken and does not yield to anyone but his one true soulmate, the true Lady of the Skies."_

"Okay if you mean no harm to Amelia, then why are you here?" Kira questioned suspiciously. "Do...do you have a name? Why are you here?"

 _"Because I am searching for something that has long been safeguarded. The last sanctum is the key to reclaiming dominion over the kingdom. Only the true lord and lady of the Ninjetti can restore the heir apparent to the kingdom. The Garrison alone cannot provide sanctuary and the Ninjetti must prevail once more."_ Amelia continued to talk in a trance like state. _"The girl, she's the bridge that ties together the true Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the key and defender of our legacy. Our prestige lineage is being contested by the heretics who have defiled the integrity of the Great Power. It is my message I have conveyed from deep within the void I am confined in."_

"Who is this message for? Why are you using Amelia to relay your message?" Trent asked curiously. "She's only six years old. Whoever you're calling out to endangers her."

 _"He will understand for my mate has been calling to his human for a very long time. Our connection runs deep beyond anything imaginable. My mate is flightless in his plight without his human mate for he is governing body of the Ninjetti. Our spirit comrades have called out to their human mates and they have answered the call. It is ringing out to the rest from beyond the void."_ The entity continued to speak through Amelia.

"You're looking for Dr. O aren't you? Your message...it's for him isn't it and your using his daughter to relay it?" Connor asked.

"We know who you are, the spirits of the Ninjetti aren't you?" Ethan said. "We heard about the legend and the mysticism of the Ninjetti. Kimberly or Mrs. Oliver, she was also a wielder of the Ninjetti Ninja Powers too wasn't she?"

"She was...and she was my mate even still to this day." The four former Dino Rangers heard the sound of a twig snap. Out of nowhere, Tommy comes running, skidding to stop alongside his former team. The rest of the veteran Rangers follow not far behind but maintain their distance as Tommy starts to take control of the situation. He feels the familiar energy surge taken over as he begins to approach his daughter. Tommy sees his little girl shrouded in the combine pink and white energy overtaken her but the close proximity somehow reassures him no harm will befall Amelia.

"I know you been calling out to me for a long time, Shalimar." Tommy replied gently. "You been calling out to me since the day your human mate departed. However, you kept the connection alive haven't you? Both you and...Brennan through our little girl. I'm sorry Shalimar I wasn't able to protect your human. I know I cannot return to you what you lost, but please do not take my daughter away from me. Amelia is the last bridge I got left to keep my wife's memory alive even though she's gone. I've cause harm to your mate haven't I for renouncing the life haven't I? Is this why the spirits are calling out to me for me to offer penance?"

He was understanding what Kira and the others meant when they said Amelia was interacting with an unknown entity. There wasn't one entity that Tommy saw, but the spirits of two familiar birds, his white falcon, Brennan gently being cradled in Amelia's arms and from his perspective the pink crane, Shalimar descending towards her. It was perplex to Tommy's former team to comprehend what was going on except that their former teacher and his daughter were shrouded in energy.

To the rest of the veterans who knew about the Ninjetti powers, but never wield them figured it was something mystical that had to deal with the falcon and crane. The original veterans who wield the Ninjetti powers felt their animal spirits reacting to the interaction of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies seeing them converse. They yield to the falcon and the crane giving them their moment but felt that the fated birds were somehow being splintered apart by forces unknown. It was as if the fated Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies struggled to preserve the bond and were using Amelia as a middle ground to convey their message.

 _"We are not here to proclaim ourselves as judges, jury and executioners...Winged Lord of the Skies. I have called to you to restore what was once lost. My mate is appealing to his human to open up his heart, mind, body and soul once again to reunite as one. I implore you Tommy, please keep my dear Brennan safe for he does not have enough power to unbind me from the confines that keep me bounded beyond the void. Your little defender is the bridge that keeps our connection in tact. It was not only I who called out to you, but my mate as well."_

"And here I stand before the Ninjetti's Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies." Tommy said. "You have called to me, both of you and yet I have ignored the pleas of the Great Power. I am not the person I once was, the one chosen to wield the powers of the falcon. So I ask why do you seek out a person who has been flightless, spent and lost in his own void without the guidance of the other half of his heart? I am no longer worthy anymore Brennan, Shalimar for everything I have put those I love and care about through. Part of me feels I am guideless and directionless without the light and I am destined to forever walk in the shadows alone..."

 _"But where there is a shadow in the darkness, there is a light that burns bright and untamed to yield." He saw Brennan fly out from Amelia's arms and flew around until surprisingly the falcon spirit settled perched on Tommy's arm. "As a wielder of the Great Power, you do not yield to the trials and tribulations that one bestowed the title as the true Winged Lord of the Skies faces. My dear human, you have endured triumph and tragedy beyond comprehension, one that forever scars the very core of your heart and soul. However, despite renouncing and decreeing your discontent for this life, you have demonstrated in spite of it all it is the fighting spirit in you that still strives."_

 _"Which is why my mate is now task with safeguarding the one true Winged Lord of the Skies, his human who is the still beating heart and soul of the Ninjetti. It is to you Tommy where the order will look to you to guide them to the last sanctum that serves the Great Power." Amelia spoke under Shalimar's possession. "My falcon, the groundwork has been laid out...do not let the integrity of the Great Power be defiled by the heretics that have been expelled so long ago."_

It looked like the pink crane spirit Shalimar took possession of Amelia and the rest of the animal spirits were getting restless, in particular Brennan. Tommy started feeling what his animal spirit was feeling, the anxiety and the tension as if a bond was once again being shattered. Whatever it was that was causing this tension to the crane spirit, Tommy wanted to help quell Brennan's anguish and struggles.

"What's happening to the crane? Something is pulling Shalimar away...what's going on Brennan?" Tommy asked his falcon with worry. "Brennan? I can feel your anxiety and the separation that's about to happen isn't it? How...how do we keep the crane from fading back into the void?"

 _"I'm afraid my time is about to expire to maintain a foothold in this plane. I can only be released for a short period of time before I am forced once again to the confines of that unknown void. There is work to be done and I'm afraid a storm is coming on the horizon, one that will ravage and leave a path of destruction. The message is clear and you must prepare to knock down those who stand high above the pillars. The fate of the kingdom...it is what matters. Brennan, my mate our time is running out."_

 _"Do not depart again for I cannot live without you my mate." Tommy felt Brennan cried out again, imploring Shalimar to stay but the falcon and crane knew of the consequences of resisting, mainly inflicting physical harm on the young girl who served as their bridge to keep their bond alive. It was only within a matter of moments that Shalimar would be force to relinquish her control over Amelia but Tommy felt the tension between the two animal spirits quell down. "Do not fear Shal for our bond remains always and forever. It still beats...through my human and the child or our respective human mates. I wish we have more time..."_

"Shalimar, I promise you I'll find a way to release you from whatever confines you away from your mate. I understand what I need to do and although I can't bring back your human mate, the least I can do is keep the bond alive of the falcon and crane for both of us." Tommy said addressing both the falcon and crane. "Brennan, I...I need your help to survive the road ahead. For everything I have done to cause both your distresses, I hope to gain your forgiveness."

 _"You have nothing to apologize to me for Tommy for both you and I are kindred spirits since the day the Great Power chose you to wield the powers of the falcon. The road ahead will be hard but we will fight for the sake of our mates. You will not endure this journey alone for our family have already sworn their oath and fealty to stand by us in our plight. The heretics will soon make their presence and the line in the sand will be drawn. We must prepare whether or not we cross it head on. Keep the bond alive for it is the essence to our victory. Shal...keep on fighting the bounds that entrap you in the void. That beating heartbeat in the void...it still remains in tact."_

 _"I know the heartbeat in the void still remains in tact Brennan. Keep the bond alive though it ensures my survival deep in the void." Shalimar replied relinquishing her control over Amelia as the young girl stopped glowing. "Tommy...keep my mate safe and find me again. You will prevail I can assure you that, Winged Lord of the Skies for those who are Ninjetti...anything is possible."_

The glow around Tommy and Amelia faded. Once he felt Brennan's presence again, he opened his eyes. He looked at his daughter and waited patiently for Amelia to open her eyes, hoping to see her innocent brown eyes. With Shalimar expelled from Amelia, the child took a shaky breath and fell to her knees.

"Amelia!" Tommy called out as he rushed to her. He fell to his knees next to his daughter and cradle her in his arms moving away from the waterfall. "Amelia, come on sweetie look at me." He held his breath as Amelia slowly raised her head. He watched his little girl open her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when the innocent brown eyes looked back at him.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Amelia whispered slightly disorientated with no recollection of what occurred.

"Oh sweetie thank goodness you're safe." Tommy smiled pulling her into a hug needing reassurance it was his little girl once again.

"What's wrong daddy? Are you alright did something happen?" Amelia asked.

"Everything is alright now kiddo that is all that matters." Tommy replied helping his little girl up and moving her towards the group.

"Will Amelia be alright?" Jason asked worried about his goddaughter. "How is she doing?"

"I don't think Amelia has a clue what happened to her or how she ended up out by the waterfall." Tommy then turned to address his former students, giving them a slight smile and acknowledging everything they did for him tonight. "Guys, thank you for everything tonight. If it wasn't for you four we wouldn't have found Amelia."

"Hey it was nothing Dr. O and it must have been coincidence our car broke down on route to your place." Kira said slightly smiling.

"Yeah we care about our honorary "little sister" and don't want anything bad to happen to the little squirt." Connor said. "Huh Dr. O about our car we left a few miles..."

"Don't worry about it once we get back to Tommy's place we'll go with you guys to retrieve your bags and stuff." Adam reassured the group. "I guess we have a lot to talk about once we get back do we?"

 **8:30 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

It wasn't the ideal Thanksgiving Tommy and the others had in mind after the events of tonight. By the time everyone arrived back, their holiday meal was cold and Hayley was bombarded with questions from a group of children who suddenly saw what looked like a secret superhero cave from a movie. Between reheating all the food and gently explaining to the children about the Power Rangers it surprised the youngsters that their parents and friends were superheroes.

Jason and Kat found it surprising how well Henry and the twins took the news of the revelation their parents being Power Rangers. To the eldest Scott child, he was ecstatic over the fact that his mom and dad were once real life superheroes, but he understood this was something he couldn't tell his friends. For Robbie and Bianca, it was a shocker for them to learn that the people they were living with were the actual Power Rangers that once defended Angel Grove. For Rocky, it was at least the first step he took in an attempt to connect with Bianca as a means of forming a bond with his newly discovered daughter.

However, Amelia already had her suspicions once she and Tommy moved back to Reefside, but it was worth seeing to confirm it. Deep down she knew some of her father's bedtime stories about the adventures of the Power Rangers were true. It was only from hearing the other adults in the room trading stories with the other kids about their memories as Power Rangers, Amelia knew her dad's stories actually happened.

As everyone ate the reheated Thanksgiving dinner, the young children made a promise to the adults not to reveal the truth about the Power Rangers' identities. But for every child there was always that fear of their parents getting hurt by some bad guy and how they will protect them. Tommy and the others reassured the kids that they'll always protect the kids with or without their powers. It is a statement Tommy took to heart while trying come to terms with what happened at the waterfall and wondered if Amelia had any recollection of the events as the guys headed to the lab after all the dishes and food was cleaned up and packed up.

Once the former Dino Rangers collected all their bags and got a hold of a tow truck to get their rented car, Tommy offered his former team to let them spend the night. It was a long day for everybody after they got the kids settled in to watch a movie for the night. However, his gaze was focused on the locked up cryptex in containment after witnessing earlier today the spontaneous surge of energy. He was fortunate that the others brought with them the other two trinkets the Ninja Storm team left in their care after they went into hiding following the destruction of their ninja academy.

"I put a movie in upstairs in the living room for the kids to watch," Tommy replied. "Yeah, they're watching Iron Man, a superhero movie. Given that they already heard enough talks about their parents being real life superheroes and stuff. Amelia is up there too with the other kids, thought I give her a break after what happened tonight."

"She doesn't remember being under control of the crane spirit?" Adam asked. "She has no idea how she ended up by the waterfall tonight?"

"I'm not sure but she doesn't recall being taken over by Shalimar or she wasn't aware that the crane spirit has been manifesting these last few weeks." Tommy said deep in thought. "But why Amelia? Part of me wishes my daughter doesn't become an instrument in our plight against the forces of evil. Seeing my little girl in that state...it worried me because as much as I want to protect my little girl, there are forces beyond our comprehension we can't control."

"Bro don't be hard on yourself." Jason reassured his best friend. "We know that feeling and what to expect when we come down that line. You want to do everything in your power to keep your daughter safe. That's the same way Kat and I feel keeping our kids safe."

"Jason's right Tommy," Rocky added. "Aisha and I also want the same thing to keep Robbie and Bianca safe as well."

"I know and that's the difficult part about being parents," Tommy said letting out a slight chuckle. "It becomes a struggle to protect our children's innocence. You want to tell them that the world is safe place and you sacrifice everything for them so they wake up every morning with a smile on their face." He focused on Amelia's drawings he kept a close eye on for weeks trying to make sense of everything. He laid them out on the table for everyone to see. "But then sometimes...our kids surprise us in ways we never imagine they can."

"Tommy, what are these? Did...did Amelia draw these?" Billy asked examining one of the drawings.

"It's like my little girl has an eye to see into the past, present and possibly the future. These drawings are like premonitions of things she knew that happened before, things I can't understand, and what happened at the waterfall tonight tells me there is a lot more coming our way." He passed the drawing of the sarcophagus to his former team who were startled by Amelia's detail. "You guys know I wouldn't be lying about any of this and I know what you all been trying to do for months ever since Boston. You wanted to give me my space thinking I didn't want any involvement with this life anymore. However, I don't think that was ever an option no matter how much time passes."

"Dr. O are you serious? She drew this? The sarcophagus that we discovered four years ago at the school?" Connor asked. "The same one that those missing teens were bleeding into?"

"Yeah Connor the same sarcophagus that disappeared off the face of the Earth after we destroyed Mesogog. She even...drew details about my dreams in these pictures along with some other stuff I'm not familiar with." Tommy explained going through the pictures. "I guess I have my share of baggage besides dealing with losing Kim these last four years you guys should be aware about."

"Look Tommy don't put yourself in a position that will only make you feel emotionally compromised." Kat replied. "You been through enough for the last four years and granted this not the ideal homecoming you wanted after your time away from all of it. No matter what we'll always hear you out on anything that is on your mind."

"Even after all this time you guys are still standing by me?" Tommy asked. "No matter how many times since I came back you wanted me to sit out? But you know me, I'm not one for laying down."

"We figured because this life...the life you tried renouncing always finds a way to call to you, to all of us. Also, you weren't the only one to make a promise to our pink crane four years ago." Aisha stated. "That promise still holds true and we felt it tonight when the your falcon Brennan found his way back to his human mate, you. But for some reason, you felt a strange sensation when it came to Shalimar, the crane? It was as if she was confined someone in a void beyond our reach..."

"...But yet it was calling to me for four years since the day I left Reefside." Tommy confessed looking at the pictures. "It was as if the connection Kim and I once had to our animal spirits became bonded and unbreakable even after Kim passed away. I was feeling what my falcon spirit was feeling, that same anxiety of losing the other half of our heart, our soulmate being separated from us. For the longest time, Kim and I used to try to make sense of our Ninjetti powers, our animal spirits and the connection to the Great Power. It wasn't until four years ago there were so many unanswered questions about all of it."

"Let me guess during your time away part of you wanted to seek out answers after the whole Mesogog fiasco?" Trent asked.

"But why would Kimberly's animal spirit and your falcon spirit make contact with Amelia?" Justin added. "The crane warned you about heretics an defilers of the power. How does your kid fit into all of this? They kept referring to Amelia as a bridge of some sort?"

"To the falcon and crane it's because Amelia is our daughter, mine and Kimberly's. What is happening to the crane spirit somehow Amelia is the bridge that is keeping the connection of our animal spirits in tact. I know it's hard for you guys to understand or follow but at times like this I just feel like I need someone to vent all of this out to. I worry there's a power rising in Amelia and it's going to get stronger and stronger. Still, even after all these years it seems like we're still seeking answers to unanswered questions that have lingered in us for years."

"We known for a long time Tommy that the day we first got our Ninjetti powers, somehow the connection to the Great Power was strong with you...and Kim." Adam explained to his friends. "Although we no longer had access to our Ninja Ranger Powers, our animal spirits and our connection to the Great Power remained. Whatever the falcon and the crane were doing, our animal spirits were yielding an oath of fealty and loyalty to stand by the one true lord of the Ninjetti and their heir apparent of the bloodline."

"Heir apparent of the bloodline?" Tanya asked confused. "Yeah what is up with all that stuff?"

"This thing goes beyond a connection between soulmates and everything else in between." Tommy said looking at the cryptex. It was glowing puzzling the group. "I guess one can't run away from destiny now can they? It's funny I can feel Brennan trying to calm me down, telling me to take it one step at a time. The one true Winged Lord of the Skies...very ironic isn't it? Being given a heavily weighted crown with prophetic proclamations of a fabled kingdom on my hands."

"We're with you bro and this time we work as a team and share everything." Jason reassured him. "Remember share the burden and divide the grief. You been through enough because of this life and whatever we're about to embark upon, we'll stand by you because you're our friend and you mean a lot more than you know. If we're going to find ourselves in the crossfires of some sort of ancient war between two mysterious organizations, we're going to make sure where the line in the sand is."

"Jason is right Dr. O and powers or not you can count on our support." Kira added. "We stumbled upon something four years ago that was left unanswered after Mesogog's defeat. If we're facing the shadows from four years ago once again, then it looks like we got some unfinished business to deal with."

"I know we do and I think I know where we can start." Tommy went to the containment field to pull out the cryptex. It stopped glowing the minute Tommy took the object in his hands, feeling a familiar sensation wash over him. "If the Wind Ninja Academy spent the last six hundred years keeping this hidden for the Garrison, then something tells us it was meant for us. This scroll with the map inside is incomplete and I think the cryptex must hold the key to completing it. The book that Cam and Dustin left looks like it's used to help us open something. The groundwork being laid out...I think that's what the falcon and crane meant."

"Do you think there's something hidden in Reefside that we don't know of?" Ethan asked.

"I do but the question is what exactly is the Garrison protecting and more importantly why do they need us to find it?" Tommy pondered. "Whatever it is, those guys are going to make sure it will keep the Emissary at bay if they are rising up again. Times like this...part of me wishes that Quinn was around to shine a light to all of this."

 **December 15th, 2008**

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

"So it's true then? The sanctum in Galway has fallen and with that Whistler? The sanctums in Osaka, Panama & Guinea, where do they stand?" a young woman dressed in business casual attire asked. "Did anyone survive the attack?"

"Nearly everyone at the Galway sanctum was eliminated. We only manage to rescue less than half of the group of survivors who fled during the siege," Aria reported as the two women sat on a bench. "Roxas and our Garrison brigade on the Cook Islands sanctum are holding their position. However, it will only be a matter of time before they find our sanctums in Thrace and in the Cook Islands. Monument Valley remains our main stronghold according to Quinn's testimony to keep the Garrison in tact."

"Five generations of my family have served to fight for the Garrison and those bastards are hunting us down one sanctum after another. Whistler has been an influential part of my family's legacy for five generations. Alas, as a native Irish woman I'm one of the only few left of the Galway brigade. I been in this city for a decade living under the façade as a senior partner of a prestige law firm. The influence of the Emissary runs rampant in my workplace and it only be a matter of time before I am discovered."

"Then you know how prominent the Emissary is making their presence known in Angel Grove?" Aria questioned deep in thought. "The boss wants to know about the blue wolf...no harm has come to him has there?"

"You can assure the boss that no harm has come to the blue wolf though he feels I have been misdirected alongside my fellow partners. Unfortunately, I wish there was more I could have done to protect his associates who ended up being unexpected casualties in his mission. It's what the Emissary does: use unsuspected civilians as puppets for further gain and later dispose of them once they serve their purpose. I have stumbled upon the many fronts and facades they have used over the years to keep their malicious activity brewing. I'm afraid...there's more unsuspected victims who will soon be disposed of once they served the Emissary's purpose."

"Which is why you must continue to work behind the scenes and steer the blue wolf's suspicions in the right direction." Aria assured the young woman. "Sometimes battles are fought differently and some battles do not require physical altercations. Remember, even some battles must be fought with cunning precision and following the trail ahead. Our numbers maybe dwindling, but the cause we fight for is worth the sacrifice and who we fight to protect."

The young woman slightly chuckled thinking about what has been going on with Billy Cranston. She had worked alongside him as a fellow co-worker and colleague for five years. To everyone who she came in contact with she was known as Sasha Gideon, a senior partner for the law firm of Reid, Harris, Gideon and Associates. However, her family lineage traced back to five generations of her ancestors being recruited to join the Galway sanctum of the Garrison.

When she was sent to Angel Grove by Whistler, her mission was clear and it was to protect the wielders of the Ninjetti, chosen by the Great Power. As a child, she was trained by the Garrison to join their cause, but Sasha learned over the years that some battles require more than physical strength. In the rampant and unsteady shift going on in Angel Grove, Sasha Gideon knows her mission being one of the last surviving members of the Galway brigade. Looking at the documents in her portfolio, she needed to rattle the cage one more time and guide the cunning blue wolf to navigate his survival inside a hornet's nest.

 **December 19th, 2008**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **3:00 p.m**

"Okay Kira I think we're excellent on that final take." Tanya replied from the sound booth along with one sound mixer. "You can come out from the booth now."

It was a somewhat bittersweet day for Kira as her five month internship was coming to end at Dune Lion Records. She and Trent were going home to spend the holidays in Reefside before they were going to start their graduate studies at UC Berkeley in the new year. Kira loved her internship and learned everything she can from Zack and Tanya about the music business. As a surprise on Kira's last day, Tanya and Zack offered her a day in the studio to record some demos, much to her amazement.

"Wow, I can't believe how amazing all of it sounds." Kira said in awe hearing the playbacks. Never in her wildest dreams did she have the opportunity to experience what it's like to do a live recording session. She recalled her last opportunity which resulted in some not so pleasant mishaps, but this one made up for it.

"Surely we hopefully will get you back in the recording studio once you finish your graduate studies at Berkeley." Tanya replied. "There's a lot of raw talent in you Kira."

"This is by far the best day I had at work, although it's my last day." Kira slightly smiled. "Still, I can't believe you and Zack did all of this for me on my last day."

"Think of it as an early Christmas present, kid." Tanya replied. "And besides, if you are looking for permanent work opportunities once you finish graduate school, Zack and I will give you an excellent letter of recommendation or we'll see if your future work takes you back to our lil indie nook."

"Are you serious? You're willing to offer me a full-time job here?" Kira asked happily as Zack walked into the room.

"T-Bird is right and according to HR you're one of the only few interns who got a positive work performance evaluation," Zack happily teased. "Besides, as Tanya said you got some raw and musical potential that will take you far. However, the choice is yours and we'll wait for your answer...when you're ready to tell us."

"It's too soon to give an answer, but first I need to survive Berkeley in the new year with Trent and we'll see from there." Kira reassured.

"Sorry I had to step out for a bit during your recording session," Zack said. "I was on the phone again with Angela. She's concerned about Curtis again."

"Curtis as in your cousin?" Tanya asked. "What's happening with your cousin? I thought you were meeting up with them for dinner tonight."

"Well they had to cancel after Angela told me someone broke into Curtis' office at work this morning." Zack reported. "My cousin has been on edge after he finished some big contract to design some new building in Angel Grove. Angela and the rest of the family are worried about him because a week ago he got into an fight."

"Curtis got into a fight?! It's not like your cousin to get into altercations with random people." Tanya argued.

"I know but apparently it's raising concerns for Angela. Despite my history with her, she's family and I'm going to look out for them and their son Malcolm." Zack replied looking at Tanya. "Hey Tanya, I can give you a ride back to Angel Grove since your car is currently in the shop."

"Yeah I appreciate that and don't worry about Curtis, I'm sure he'll be fine." Tanya reassured her friend and business partner. "I'm going to let Adam know I'm hitching a ride back with you to town."

 **5:30 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

The holiday season was in full bloom all over the city of Reefside as Tommy and Amelia finished some holiday shopping. With school out during the Christmas holidays, it was the first time in four years Tommy was celebrating the holidays with his daughter. However, there was still that pang in his heart whenever he thought about Christmas and about one particular Christmas wish he knew would never be granted.

Tommy looked at the wedding ring he solemnly worn on his finger for over six years symbolizing his six years of marriage to his pink crane. In his mind, the six years of married life were filled with memories of dreams of the life he imagined with his family and the holidays celebrated together. He envisioned his wife going overboard on the holiday shopping buying out the entire mall to spurge gifts upon their little girl and their family and friends.

However, as father and daughter drove through the city of Reefside, reality settled in and those six years of marriage were nothing but eternal dreams of the what ifs. It was actually two years of the happiest moments of Tommy's life with all his heart desired in life and four years mourning the loss of the life that collapsed in one foul swoop. It was why the holidays served as the lingers ghosts of the memories of what was and the what ifs of the life he dreamt about with Kimberly.

Spotting a familiar flower shop not too far away from the Reefside Cemetery, Tommy pulled over to park on the street and let Amelia out. After buying a bouquet of flowers along with a poinsettia from the flower shop, he went back to his car to add a few more coins to the parking meter. Amelia wasn't sure why they were at the cemetery of all places as the duo made the quick trek. Tommy found himself at the gravesite he last laid eyes upon four years ago and for the first time Amelia understood why.

"Daddy why are we here?" Amelia asked looking around. "This is a graveyard, I heard it's haunted by spooky ghosts and zombies like in those scary cartoons. It's very, very quiet in this place. I heard people are sleeping forever sleep in big boxes under the ground. That's what Hayley said about graveyards. Are you visiting somebody?"

"Yeah kiddo we're in a cemetery and yeah it's usually very quiet around here. Leave it to Hayley to sugarcoat the facts about cemeteries." Tommy said staring at the tombstone. "Look, I know this place may seem scary to you Amy but, this place...this place is where someone special we know lives here. And yes sweetie we're seeing somebody today...we're seeing mommy."

"Mommy?! When you said that mommy went away, is this where she went to?" Amelia asked bewildered. "Is mommy taking a very, very long nap in a big box under the ground? That big rock has mommy's name on it. Is this...where mommy is sleeping right now?"

"It's true kiddo that mommy is here now." Tommy said tearing up over his admission. He already hit that crossroads where he had to confess to his six year old why her mother wasn't around. She asked Hayley and his friends a few days ago where her mother went and why she wasn't coming back. It was there Tommy made the decision to show Amelia her mother's gravesite for the young girl to fully understand why Kim wasn't around. "I wanted to visit her today...but I didn't want to go alone."

"Is that why we're here? To visit mommy so we wouldn't be alone for Christmas?" Amelia asked holding the bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah so she wouldn't be alone and it's been awhile since we last visited mommy. I used to come here you know sweetie with you when you were a baby and before we went away on our little trip. Mommy loves it when we come by and visit her because we let her know how much we love and miss her."

"So why are we coming now? When was the last time you visited mommy's place in the cemetery?"

"A very long time ago but it doesn't mean we forgot about your mom sweetie." Tommy said placing the poinsettia plant in front of Kim's grave. "Do you want to know a little secret Amelia?" The young girl nodded her head. "Just because mommy is no longer with us, she's still alive...inside our hearts and in our memories. I know it's a lot for a girl your age to understand but I thought this could be our thing to do together. You and me...seeing mommy and telling her stories about what we been up to."

"So are we doing the same thing that Lindsay and her mommy do by visiting her daddy here in the cemetery?" Amelia asked looking at her mom's grave. "Lindsay used to tell the class her daddy wasn't around because he's not living anymore. Her daddy worked overseas and wore a lot of uniforms for his job but then he passed away overseas. I heard Lindsay's mommy had her daddy flown back home so he can sleep forever in the ground in a big box. Sometimes Lindsay says her and her mommy come to the cemetery to visit her daddy and she tell him about stuff she's been doing. Are we going to do that daddy?"

Tommy was puzzled how observant of a child Amelia was to the world around her. His daughter may have been only six years old, but she possessed a wisdom and grace beyond her years like her mother. Amelia learned about death and the absence of a loved love from a classmate of hers who lost her father. It surprised him how much children at Amelia's age understood the concept of life and death. Her explanation about what she learned about why people visit their deceased loved ones in the cemetery caught Tommy off guard.

The only regret Tommy had was that his little girl will never get to meet the woman who meant the world to them. He could tell Amelia that her mother was in some way like her classmate Lindsay's father: parents who died in the line of duty. The only thing he couldn't do yet was tell the truth behind her mother's death.

"Whatever you like Amelia. This is the only place where we can spend time with mommy and tell her everything." Tommy reassured her. "You know it's been hard for me not having mommy around but she would have wanted us to be happy and get on with our lives. You remind me so much of your mom and it makes missing her less painful because I know she still lives on: through our little defender. You probably hear this a lot from me but your mommy was very smart and beautiful and you look a lot like her, with the exception of the eyes."

"That's because everyone says I have daddy's eyes." Amelia smiled placing the bouquet down by the gravesite. "Daddy, this is my first time being here. So...how does this work? How do I talk to mommy?"

"Well you can talk to her about anything you like. This is your time with mommy so I'll be standing right here." Tommy took a step back to allow his daughter a moment alone at Kimberly's gravesite. He saw Amelia place a hand on top of the tombstone and then carefully trace her fingers along the engraving.

"Hi mommy, it's Amelia Hope Oliver here." the little girl spoke. "This my first time here seeing you and we brought you flowers and poinsettias as Christmas gifts for you. I hope you like them because it makes you sleeping place colorful. Daddy talks about you all the time and I like hearing stories about you and him, especially stories about how you two were superheroes called the Power Rangers. Daddy tells me that you can't be with us because you're sleeping inside a big box and you're living up with the angels in heaven but I'm alright mommy. Daddy always looks after me and takes care of me and he drives me to my karate classes, gymnastics and music lessons."

He let out a small chuckle as Amelia sat down comfortably in front of her mother's gravestone, talking as if Kim was there. Although it was one sided, Amelia's existence and the blessing of their daughter gave Tommy hope to do the one thing he's been struggling with the last four years: to live in the world.

"I love you mommy and I hope you are having a nice Christmas and don't worry about daddy. I will make sure he has a good Christmas and he's not sad all the time. My friend Lindsay says sometimes her mommy misses her daddy because he died from working overseas, but she tells me that her daddy will always be with her. Do you miss daddy all the time mommy? I know he misses you because he says when he sleeps at night that's when he sees you. I don't know what daddy meant by that but he always tells me that he loves you a lot and misses you. I promise I'll look after daddy for you and make sure his memory is in tact. Well, that is what you used to tell him I think I heard one of your friends say. Merry Christmas mommy and I think it's now daddy's turn to talk to you and remember...I love you."

Amelia got up from the ground as Tommy gave his daughter a small smile and a hug. She stood behind her dad as Tommy took a step forward towards Kim's gravesite, deep in thought. "Merry Christmas, Beautiful." he murmured, tracing his fingers along the carved lettering.

"I know it's been a long time, four years if you want to be precise..." He went on reflectively. "You're probably thinking after all this time, you're wondering why I decided to bring our six year old daughter to a cemetery instead of taking to the mall to see Santa Claus."

"Our daughter, our little defender she is something special..." His voice trailed off, a smile touched his spent face. "She's the reason I'm still here, still living in the world despite it being the hardest lesson everyday. It's still hard, painful but I endure it everyday because it's what you wanted...and you need me to survive whatever trials and tribulations come my way. You tell me I have the strength to survive anything, endure all the world has to dish out. I'm trying to be strong for our little girl because she needs a white knight to protect her...something I have done many times for my pink princess many years ago."

A small chuckle of laughter filled the cool December air. "I'm sorry that during my excursions the last four years I haven't been by to drop in to check up on you. Hey, what do you know? I showed Amelia all the splendor and beauty the world has to offer, and she's only six years old. Oh and by the way, thank your shopping genes our little girl has inherited. Right now, she's rocking out as being the little fashionista of Reefside Elementary School while our little girl burns a hole through my wallet. But how can we never say no to our little girl, even you couldn't deny her adorable little face...once upon a time..."

"I miss you Beautiful and not a day goes by where I yearn for you. Life these last four years have been flightless and empty but thank god for Amelia, our little girl, your most valued treasure to your white knight." Absently, Tommy rubbed the back of his head. "...For the longest time I thought about what you told me up on that rooftop four years ago? If I was able to walkaway...from the life? I did what we dreamt about finally getting the out we desired for our little girl. Despite spending those years out and about in the world raising our little girl, I always thought about the what ifs in life, dreaming that you were with us while we tried to rediscover ourselves."

"All the splendors and wonderful sights the world has to offer despite the beauty couldn't be appreciate whole heartedly. The freedom and the adventure didn't feel the same without the other half of my heart and soul to share it with. You always said consequences be damned right? Yeah, the freedom and the release I wanted from "the life" left a ripple effect to everyone we care about. However, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make amends for burning the bridges I did at a time where my life was spent and worn out from everything that happened."

"You once asked me if I was willing to leave this life behind when it was all over four years ago? I told you I will do it in a heartbeat for you but yet you were willing to follow me back onto the frontlines because you loved me too much just to let me go in alone." He quickly said. "Sometimes I wonder if I still have the strength left to keep on fighting when the person that inspires me is not by my side? It gets lonely at times and I try to keep my grief at bay...for the sake of the mission. I wish you were here to tell me not to give up and keep on fighting because something is coming our way and I'm not sure if I'm prepared to face the challenges along the way."

"I'm done running and I'm going to face whatever comes my way head on." Tommy concluded with a heartfelt sigh. "Sometimes we can't runaway from fate and destiny can we, Beautiful? It's something you taught me a long time ago...we make our fate, hopefully it's one that will turn in our fortunes."

"Daddy, are you alright?" Amelia murmured as she joined her father. "I think mommy appreciated us coming today." She smiled down at her mom's grave. "Mommy, don't worry I'll take care of daddy and make sure he's safe."

Sensing her father needed a moment to himself, the young girl stepped back giving Tommy a little more time for private reflection. It was as if a burden was slowly be lifted from Tommy as he stood deep in thought by Kim's gravesite. Even if she wasn't physically by his side, Tommy knew his pink princess' spirit was with him. Suddenly, as if it was either a sign or a miracle that he heard the faint cries of his falcon echo deep in his subconscious and the caw of a crane return the cries of its mate.

Tommy turned his attention to his daughter smiling at her and then turned his attention back to Kim's grave. "I think I'm ready now, Beautiful. I love my pink crane...always and forever eternally guiding her white falcon come what may."

Raising his fingers to his lips, he then touched them to the name engraved in marble. Then he rose, knees creaking a bit and walked down the path to his daughter. He took Amelia's hand and made their way out of the cemetery and back to the car. Maybe it was a Christmas miracle, but leaving the cemetery Tommy felt a sense of serenity and calmness for the first time in four years. He was now ready and his mind was made up: he was going to finish what was started four years ago.


	23. The Deleterious Ledger

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 23 of the story. As one mystery is unmasked in Angel Grove, the Rangers discover a hidden sanctuary that holds the key to their upcoming battle.)**

 **Chapter 23: The Deleterious Ledger**

 **January 2nd, 2009**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **9:00** **p.m**

What started out as a suspected break-in into the offices of J.S Investigations soon became a mysterious meeting in a disclosed parking garage somewhere downtown. Of course, Jason decided to ignore Kat's warning, along with Trini's warning to Billy that the men were walking into a trap. However, what prompted Billy with going along with Jason's plan was the fact that someone on the inside in Billy's firm has been keeping tabs on their investigation.

For four months, Jason and Justin have been hitting one dead end after another trying to find information about any suspicious business activity between Weyland Co. and Billy's law firm. Unfortunately, the deeper the two partners got into their investigation, the more complex the matter came once they compared notes with an side investigation Tommy conducted independently in Reefside.

By a stroke of pure coincidence, Jason's break-in at his office was not one of suspicious criminal activity. In fact, someone left him a nice care package of everything involving topics of interest relating to Billy's case: Weyland's construction investments; transaction records; transcripts from the Vitale case, the whole works. The suspicion of a third party pulling the strings behind the scenes was evident, the only question was to unmask it.

"This is all certified and legitimate records and documentations," Billy confirmed to his friends. "Transcripts from the Vitale case, financial records of Weyland's construction investments, the dockets of the tenements in Troika. Guys...I didn't realize just how far this thing stretches and how many path needed to be intercepted to connect it all."

"How far back are we looking at?" Jason asked.

"Almost at least a decades worth of work," Billy confirmed as the three of them waited in the disclosed parking lot deep in the heart of the downtown area. "All these documentations were authorized and certified to confirm it's legitimacy. These are official public records and how they were able to obtain the records is beyond me."

"Unless it was someone of higher authority who had clearance to obtain those records." Justin said.

"So someone has been keeping tabs on the investigation for the last four months?" Billy asked. "The only people in my firm who could obtain these records from the district attorney's offices are the senior partners but that's impossible. Who could have known all this time?"

"Maybe it was someone who was trained to carry out a mission on behalf of her brigade. Maybe it's because part of her mission is to make sure the Emissary's ledger is wiped clean of the list of targets that will get caught in the crossfires of this war." A voice emerged from the shadows and stepped out. To Billy's surprise he was standing face to face with one of the senior partners, Sasha Gideon, the same people he's been investigating for the last four months. "Yeah, I get that reaction quite often."

"I don't believe this, you were the one that left this care package at my offices?!" Jason asked in disbelief. "You know you owe me a new window."

"I am now clearly confuse, Sasha Gideon?! One of the firm's senior partners you been the inside person this whole time?!" Billy wasn't sure what to make of this revelation about one of his bosses. It was obvious that she was more than just an average lawyer and he wanted answers.

"Well you haven't made things easy for my other partners: Oliver Reid and Bart Harris and it became exhausting trying to keep them off your trail." Sasha stated. "But gosh those two boys have more dirt on them than anyone and we're talking about dirt that doesn't scrub off easily. Boy, you gentlemen have done a splendid job just rattling the cage and furthermore adding more names to the ledger."

"Makes sense how the records came to be and released upon your request." Justin added. "So what gives Sasha? Why all the secrets? Do you know who we are?"

"Do I know who you are...it's an obvious guess that you know someone who has cross paths with the infestation that has been burrowing beneath the surface for quite sometime. I didn't realize that my sanctum master stuck me right into the hornet's nest and also keeping eyes on wolf boy there." Sasha explained pointing at Billy. "But those collections of shit have been wiping out our brigade left, right and center. I fear our worst nightmares are coming to pass...which is why you need to understand what has been happening all this time and how Angel Grove is being prepped for ground zero."

"Infestation?! No, no, no way you can't be one of them." Jason replied in disbelief coming to realize Sasha Gideon's true identity. "Oh crap you're a member of the Garrison aren't you? Do you work for the Garrison?!"

"Hey it's more than just fighting a physical battle, this one had to deal with a lot of cunning wits and tactics to fly under the radar. Hey, the Emissary aren't the only ones who know how to work behind the scenes and under the radar. However, I'm just a soldier and I only follow orders from the big bosses who call the shots. However, my supervisor as you like to call it has been disposed of and our head offices in Galway left in ruins. Our numbers are dwindling with every headquarter that falls except for the very few left standing. Besides, you can call me the legal aid of the Garrison or a lawyer on their retainer, but this is five generations of the Gideon family legacy."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that this Emissary is in town? They been in town this whole entire time?" Billy asked. "Weyland Co, the Vitale Case, Laura's death in San Angeles, the Troika neighborhood project, the destruction of the Wind Ninja Academy, Andrew Hartford's paper...all of it is connected? Wait, wait, do the senior partners know who you are? Harris and Reid...do they work for..."

"Nothing but pawns and bystanders manipulated by the Emissary." Sasha explained. "Billy I'm sorry about what happened to your associates who got involved. Look, it was them or you and quite frankly you're too important of a figure in this fight at ground zero. I've been deep undercover for the last couple of years and I'm afraid my cover is about to get blown soon."

"So those people, colleagues I worked with just became collateral damage? These people had lives, careers and families they left behind. It made sense as to why the other senior partners didn't terminate my employment it was because of you." Billy said in disdain. "But instead, you had innocent hard working colleagues take the fall for me in order to keep me alive? I'm starting to understand the disdain Tommy has whenever the words Emissary or Garrison are mentioned."

"Yeah something about your methods that are highly questionable." Jason added. "The last time your upper management blew into town he tried putting an arrow through a kid's heart four years ago in Reefside. We know about the Garrison and the Emissary and frankly we're tired of being the middle ground in this ancient, mystical ninja organization war. How many of you nutjobs believe the crap your bosses spew?"

"Believe me you don't know the whole story and the Garrison and the Emissary. Heck, you people the focal centre point in all of this." Without warning, Sasha yelled for the guys to drop to the ground and to the trio's surprise Sasha reached underneath the legs of her pants. She had a pair of batons concealed underneath as the four dodged a barrage of ninja stars and ducked behind a vacant car. "Damnit, looks like I've gotten on their radar. Seems like their clean up crew is finishing off any remnants of the Galway Sanctum and looks like the grim reaper is coming for me."

"This is the Emissary isn't it? All this time...the inside man or woman in your case that has been looking after me..." Billy said in awe seeing Sasha in action taking out members of the Emissary. Billy, Jason and Justin joined the battle as their old battle instincts started kicking in despite the years of inactive duty. "Everything that has been happening these last few years is apart of something more bigger and sinister?"

"Which is why it's been our mission for many years to keep the Emissary at bay. They're looking for something and everything that has occurred these last couple of years is all connected." Sasha replied as she continued to fight. "The portfolio underneath the car...consider it your severance package. Wipe the ledger clean of those who these bastards added as another notch." Justin quickly went to retrieve the portfolio Sasha talked about as the fight continued. The Emissary warriors ceased their attacks and suddenly stopped. The four of them heard footsteps when a mysterious adversary dressed in scarlet colored battle robes emerged.

"Who the hell is that?!" Justin asked staring down the foe. Their face was wrapped up to conceal their identity but staring at the eyes of their foe, they saw something blank, empty and unhinged.

"...The grim reaper..." Sasha said unsteadily but refusing to show any fear or reluctance. Something about the scarlet colored wearing adversary made Jason, Billy and Justin feel uneasy. The figure held a pair of katana swords in her hands measuring up the opposition. "...It's you, you're the reaper that swept across the Garrison's sanctums aren't you? I see...I see you want me to meet my maker don't you, like what you did to Whistler? Hideo? Felix? One by one our brigade has met their makers by your hand..."

"Sasha I think you should stand down and fight to live another day." Jason said as the figure slowly advanced towards the group. "Look, that thing is looking to pull the trigger any minute now on all of us."

"I know it is because this is something beyond anything imaginable...which is why you all need to leave." Sasha ordered sternly. "Billy, I did my job and you have everything you need. The pieces are all coming together and the true Winged Lord of the Skies will need his order at the helm to help restore the last kingdom, the sanctuary. There are some things you have all yet to know about the truth behind it all...and it's your mission to unlock the past. You have the tools you need to fight because the Garrison can no longer keep the Emissary at bay. The war is going to commence which is why...you need to go and live to fight another day, wipe it all clean again."

"Who are they Sasha? Who are the Emissary?" Billy asked as Sasha advanced towards the scarlet clothed figure. "I believe you now and thank you...for all you done. I promise you, I'll...wipe the ledger clean."

Jason wasn't going to stand by and let another bystander become another casualty as he and Sasha attempted to fight off the mysterious figure. Unfortunately, Jason got a sample of her strength and precision at how evenly matched their adversary met his strikes. Sasha Gideon was holding her own against the mysterious foe as the two dodged every sharp strike and attack but there was abnormality in the foe's stamina. Soon, she gained the upper hand and with abnormal super strength gave Jason a powerful roundhouse kick into Sasha's car, right into Justin and Billy's path.

Sasha was momentarily distracted by the test of strength the scarlet clothed foe demonstrated but was caught out guard when she let out a gasp in shock. The guys stopped when they heard a sword pierce through Sasha's gut and out her back, severely wounding the lawyer. The scarlet foe retracted the sword out as Sasha fell back and Billy rushed to Sasha's side and Justin went to help Jason. Their attacker continued to stare down at the group as she wordlessly cleaned off the blood stained sword and put it back in its sheath. There was a sharp and cold piercing atmosphere that bothered Jason about the attacker who continued to stare down at them in a calculating manner.

"Jason, we need to go! We got to get Sasha to the hospital now!" Justin ordered his friend as he dragged Jason back to the car once Billy had a badly injured Sasha bundled into the car. As they drove away from the parking lot and attempted to tend to Sasha's injuries the men knew her condition was critical. However, none of them couldn't shake the feeling about their encounter with what Sasha called the grim reaper.

"Damnit...I guess the last of the Galway Sanctum has fallen," Sasha said straining and the feeling of shock taken over. "...Guess your case is closed now huh Billy? No need to thank me...just doing what I been trained my whole life and that...I did to the end."

"Billy she's losing a lot of a blood," Jason said struggling to keep pressure on Sasha's stab wound in the back seat. "How much further?"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Billy said in a panic speeding down the road on route to the hospital. "Come on Sasha, hang on! We're almost there!"

"...Neamhcheaptha...Neamhbhriste, gan bhriseadh. It's the passwords, hid it away from prying eyes." Sasha said with a cough, blood coming from her mouth with a gasp for air in between. "...Sanctuary...yields to the last heir apparent of the bloodline...the true lords...chosen to lead the new order...garrison..."

"She's fading fast Billy!" Justin said worried.

"...The portfolio...a key unlocks two items: safety deposit box, storage locker...everything in there you need..." Sasha gasped for air. "...Hidden where the winged lord reigns...the sanctuary hides...the door still remains sealed. Do not...do not let them defile the legacy for it will lead to destruction..." However, by the time they reached the hospital it was already too late as Sasha succumbed to her wounds before she whispered her last words. "...Wipe the ledger clean...too many lives etched in, but for the greater good..."

 **January 5th, 2009**

 **4:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Tommy was seeing just how many coincidences were interconnecting with one another like one spider web. He already survived his first day back to work following the holiday break and dropped Amelia off at Hayley's after picking up his daughter from school. He was thankful that Anton was available to meet with him at Mercer Industries on what Tommy deemed "a confidential matter" between the two former colleagues.

"Okay Tommy I managed to pull up everything from the last six years including all the financial records, ledgers, contracts, investment proposals, anything transactions that were processed by Mercer Industries to Weyland Co, Vitale and that office in Angel Grove your friend Billy works for." Anton explained setting down everything on his desk for Tommy to see. "Also...more of Smitty's research material that was dug out from archives from the expedition."

"Anton thank you, this is well appreciated and I know it's a lot to ask." Tommy said. "Given our history and everything that happened a few years ago."

"You do not need to thank me and still I am in your debt for what you have done for me and Trent. Besides, after the fiasco years ago with some questionable business activities I made it my mission to improve the PR and integrity of Mercer Industries. Heck, one of your former students Ethan is working as one of my senior tech consultants for the R&D department." Anton said. "He even gives me updates about Kira and Trent in San Francisco."

"That's good to hear and I been hearing that Mercer Industries has been keeping Weyland Co out of Reefside the last four years." Tommy explained.

"Read about their so called better community initiative in the Troika district of Angel Grove. As a former employer in the commercial development and real estate industry I seen tactics like that applied in the past." Anton said. "Seeing who their financial backers are for their construction projects, I saw red lights flashing."

"Is it Rideau Circle?" Tommy asked curiously.

"That's why I halted any potential construction investment projects proposed by Weyland Co if their financial backers was connected to Rideau Circle. However, looking carefully into the company's financial records, there were a lot of shell companies that were dissolved in the last few years and their funds being transferred and pooled into one company...Rideau Circle." Anton continued. "Which is why I made sure any investment proposals offered in the future weren't in any way connected to them."

"Yeah if you aware Rideau Circle has set up a new head office in Angel Grove." Tommy added. "Caused a stir because of the neighborhood it was situated in. We were looking into them over four years ago because of their involvement with Mesogog."

"These guys were adamant in doing business in Reefside, looking into historical buildings and landmarks around the city. I had to tighten security in the building after there was some speculations of employees trying to engage in some sort of corporate espionage to extort our company's intel." Anton said. "They apparently worked for Weyland Corp to get information about the tenements leased under Mercer Industries."

"Everything is connected and somehow Rideau Circle is at the epicentre of all of this. How many shell companies were set up to conceal any suspicious activity by these people?" Tommy questioned taking everything Anton gave him. "A lot of their business activities centered primarily around Reefside and Angel Grove. Wait...these land deeds to vacant land lots that's right by my residence. They tried buying off the land there for commercial development?"

"The hiking trails near the area where you lived Weyland attempted to buy it for a development project, but we halted that after a two year legal battle in court." Anton explained. "The area near your place was constituted as a conservation area for tourists so Weyland Co had to back off. Hope all of this will help you Tommy and about Smitty's research material...it's password encrypted."

"Okay thanks for everything Anton and I must warn you things will only heat up the more we dig into all of this." Tommy said with a sigh. "Apparently anyone whose associating with us or aiding us will get caught in the crossfires. If things get intense, for your protection get yourself and Elsa out of the city. I owe you a debt for keeping any suspicious activity out of the city these last couple of years."

"It's the least I can do and Tommy...make sure you and your daughter stay safe." Anton replied as Tommy exited the office. "Out of curiosity...the impending danger you're warning me about, does it have to do with the mysterious friends Mesogog met previously?"

"Believe me, these people aren't the type of people you wouldn't want to cross paths with," Tommy warned as he left. "Which is why I'm going to make sure these bastards disappear from the hype they make themselves out to be."

After exiting Mercer Industries, Tommy made his way back to his car when he saw Billy's car parked outside the bank across the street. It him curious as to why Billy was in Reefside making his way to his old friend. Tommy can tell something was on Billy's mind and notice his friend clutching protectively a professional portfolio briefcase. He watched Billy exiting the bank and putting some confidential contents inside the portfolio.

"Billy? Hey man what are you doing in Reefside?" He replied approaching his friend.

"Oh Tommy, hey I just needed to follow a lead in regards to Jason's investigation about my firm." Billy said with a sigh of regret. "Unfortunately, we ran into some complications that abruptly ended Jason's case but I needed to make sure the source was legitimate."

"Are you alright man? Wait...what do you mean that the case you hired Jason for abruptly ended?" Tommy questioned. "Did Jason and Justin find some information that may tie the senior partners at your firm to any suspicious activity to Weyland Corp? Or...did you dig further into something you guys didn't expect?"

"That was option two." Billy explained leaning against his car. " You're in for another tale spin apparently because Sasha Gideon, one of the senior partners at the firm was my secret inside person giving Jason and Justin the details about activity that has been going in Angel Grove for more than five years. Everything that has been happening the last few years in Angel Grove is part of a bigger plot twist according to her."

"Wait a minute, Sasha Gideon? One of the senior partners has been gathering intel on the firm and forwarded to the guys?" Tommy replied. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is...well was doing this as part of her mission," Billy replied with a sigh. "Sasha is...well was working for the Garrison."

"We're talking about the same Garrison that has been a looming shadow over my head since I was eleven years old?! Sasha Gideon was a member of the Garrison this whole time? Let me guess, she's was one of Quinn's lost causes he roped in didn't he?" Tommy asked but then caught something he said. "You keep saying the word "was" in a past tense which would mean...oh gosh, Billy?"

"Sasha died three days ago after we met up with her one last time and confessed everything. All this time...she was working for the Garrison and did what she did to keep me out of the line of fire Tommy." Billy continued. "However, in doing so other people became collateral damage unwillingly on my behalf because of it. I understand now Tommy why you have such a disdain for them despite their intentions being just, but also questionable."

"Hey man don't let it get to you Billy. At least, in the end you figured out the truth and knew the truth behind Sasha's motives and actions. Will you feel that disdain about how she carried out her mission for the Garrison? I'm always going to feel some hostility towards Quinn because of everything he did to Kim and me over the years. I know I'll never be alright with the Garrison's methods despite having what they believe are our best intentions. It still gets to me how they condone what they do."

"Yeah but still, she did her mission to make sure we survive another day." Billy said displaying what looked like a ledger. "Sasha's last words to us was to make sure we wipe this ledger clean of everyone whose names have been etched in as notches for these people. The victims that will be nothing but collateral damage. She's right about something: Angel Grove is being prepped to be ground zero for a war coming. There's something else."

"What could make it possibly worst?" Tommy asked.

"We got a slight advantage because whatever the Garrison hid and died protecting it all comes down to us to figure it out Tommy. They hid something in Reefside intentionally and we got the pieces needed to figure out the puzzle. We got the three items from the Ninja Storm team and all of Sasha's information..."

"Also wanted to inform you first hand about the stuff I retrieved from Anton." Tommy finished. "I been working at it non-stop since the incident at the waterfall with Brennan and Shalimar. I can feel it rising, the old power. You feel it too don't you Billy?"

"I know what you're talking about Tommy and it keeps calling to us but we need to know where exactly." Billy said. "The others can feel it: Aisha, Rocky and Adam. However, Jason and the others...it's as if it calls to them too, the Ninjetti but why now? We need to get a move on fast and figure out the truth behind all of this. I fear we got a new player emerging on the field and it looks like they want to pull the trigger on us."

"Then let them come...because this time I'm not running anymore and I will finish the fight that was started nearly five years ago." Tommy said sternly. "I feel it too and it's the looming shadow that has haunted me for years. I'm going to confront it head on and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me from ending those bastards. This time I will make sure I take everything away from me once they show their faces."

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

Deep below the depths of the city streets of Angel Grove, a mysterious organization convened in a darken cavern underground. The leaders of the organization stared in awe at what looked like a mysterious ancient looking mythical wall. However, as one of them attempted to make contact with the wall, a mystical and ancient surge of energy ignited repelling the intruder back.

At the helm of the group, Dalia stared mesmerized at the long awaited discovery she and her cohorts have spent many years searching for. For four thousand years since their fall from grace, the seven individuals have searched for the key to their longevity, the resource that has sustained their power and dominion against their enemies, in particular the Garrison. No matter what shape or form they reside in, the war between the Emissary and Garrison rages on over the possession of the core essence of what cause the division: the Great Power and the Ninjetti.

It was true there were successors chosen to wield the power of the Ninjetti and furthermore, the heir apparent destined to govern the new order was rising. This civil brawl wasn't just only for control of the core essence of the Great Power, but the Emissary had one final act of desecration against those who exiled them implemented eons ago.

To preserve their dominion and claim to power, the Emissary created their ultimate weapon in an act of vengeance against the wielders of the Great Power: the Scarlet Sovereign. Ironically, their weapon was found in the form of the very core of the beating heart and soul of the Ninjetti. Unfortunately, due to an lapse error on Mesogog's part nearly five years ago, the Emissary almost lost the Scarlet Sovereign until they manage to procure the vessel that will house the Scarlet Sovereign.

"This is something new," Salazar grunted picking himself up from the floor. "This one is different from the others."

"Because they made sure this one can only be open by the heir apparent destined to rule the last kingdom of their so called fabled order." Dalia replied. "However, the essence that lay behind this wall is extremely powerful: raw power at the very core. You all understand the importance of our mission?"

"We have been reminded many times Dalia and our resources have nearly been depleted," Balor warned. "We are at a crossroads and sooner or later the coils of mortality will catch up with us. It will make us vulnerable to our enemies."

"Which is why we must seek out the essentials necessary to unlock the doorway." Dalia instructed as she turned to Pan. "And what is the status of our valuable asset?"

"She is tying up the loose ends as we speak and unleashing her wrath upon our enemies." Pan smirked wickedly. "She has already behest the best the Garrison has to offer, but we got a discretion on the rise. She has demonstrated her potential to...them, but they do not know the face behind the scarlet veil. I have been keeping a close watch on her, making sure she is careful in making her presence discreet..."

"She is essential to our mission and the Scarlet Sovereign is whom we as the Emissary serve...her and life itself." Dalia stated. "Besides, they have only gotten a small taste of our sovereign's true power. So how is our "current guest" liking his accommodations?"

"Unfortunately, our guest is refusing to talk and he's one stubborn bastard." Thea warned. "No matter what we dish out at him he won't spill his guts out. So dear sister, how do we approach this one?"

"Leave that to me," Dalia stated reassuring her allies. "I'm sure we can convince our guest to provide us with some much needed assistance. Besides, it's very easy to expose the weakness of our enemies for our gain and this one: well let's see he takes a shine to his former pupils."

 **January 9th, 2009**

 **Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Rocky said his last goodbyes for the night as the last of their students were picked up by their parents. Adam locked the front door for the night and flicked off the open sign hanging on the front window to signify the end of the business day. Aisha finished up closing the register after she finished calculating today's revenue for the school and filed the recent application forms for the new students signing up.

Adam and Rocky shut off the nights once they finished cleaning up the main floor and storing all the equipment away. Aisha went upstairs in their loft apartment to get Robbie and Bianca ready for bed. The group became more accustomed to having Robbie and Bianca around, but the space in the apartment on the top floor of the building was starting to get crowded.

"So we got a court date scheduled for the 15th of this month," Rocky replied. "Shawna's relinquishing her parental rights to the kids and social services reached out to the Hilton family and not one of them wants to apply for guardianship of Robbie and Bianca. We took the kids to see Shawna over the holidays and found out she had Glioblastoma, an aggressive type of brain cancer. She was diagnosed for over a year and undergoing treatment but..."

"Oh man, did the kids know about their mom being sick?" Adam asked in shock. "Poor Shawna I feel really bad for her. So she's been estranged from her family for years and they don't want anything to do with her or the kids? So what about Robbie's biological father? What about him?"

"According to Shawna we found out Robbie's biological father was a trucker she was in a relationship with for the last five years. He was originally going to plan to adopt Bianca once she revealed I was Bianca's biological father. He was helping pay for Shawna's medical treatments after her condition worsened and she was force to stop working." Rocky said sighing. "They had the paperwork in process but then six months ago, Robbie's biological father died in a highway pile up while he was making a shipment delivery from Los Angeles to Portland, Oregon. Aisha and I reconnected with Shawna when we heard about the news of her partner."

"I know Aisha and Shawna were close back in the day and I guess she sorted her affairs in order for the kids which is why she revealed the truth." Adam replied.

"Part of me is still upset that Shawna kept my daughter away from me for seven years." Rocky sighed. "I'm not going to question why she did it or her reasons because it's sad to know my daughter is going to lose her mother in the next few months. Robbie already lost his dad now has to prepare for life without his mom and Aisha made peace with the fact about what happened with Shawna and me a long time ago was a mistake. We talked to her and she pointed out sooner or later Bianca needs to know."

"The fact that you're her biological father and that her and her little brother will be legally adopted by you and Aisha?" Adam said taking a deep breath. "Look, if there is anything Tanya and I can do for you two to help your case and stuff..."

"You guys have done more than enough for us accommodating to our living situation with the kids here and stuff." Rocky slightly smiled. "Shawna and I were planning on telling Bianca the news about the truth of her paternity and..."

Unfortunately, Rocky and Adam's conversation was interrupted when they heard some commotion outside of the building. The two guys heard voices outside and went to check it out only to see Tanya banging on the door getting the guys' attention.

"Hey babe you're home early what's going on?" Adam asked as Tanya came inside worried. "Who are those guys yelling outside?"

"It's bad, really bad out there." Tanya sighed worried as Aisha came back downstairs.

"What's with all the noise outside of the building?" Aisha asked. "I'm getting Bianca and Robbie ready for bed."

"...You don't understand Zack! I didn't want to be found, you need to understand I'm doing this to protect my wife and my kid from them! God damnit I shouldn't have never taken that contract without realizing those bastards intentions!" By now, the unsuspecting quartet knew who was ranting outside of their building, Zack's cousin Curtis. The others were aware of their friend's concern over his cousin's wellbeing the past couple of weeks. They were seeing Zack attempting to calm down Curtis' anxiety.

"You two spotted him near the building?!" Adam asked concerned over the situation outside escalating. "What happened to Curtis?"

"Zack was suppose to drop me off for the night until we spotted Curtis coming out of an abandon build nearly two blocks from here." Tanya explained. "It looked like Curtis was on the run for days or something we don't know, but he has a gun on him. We followed him trying to calm him down but all he kept saying was he needed to keep on running because there is a hit on his life. He was saying that he already finished the job he needed to do and now they have no use for him."

"Who is "they" Curtis is referring to?" Rocky asked.

"Probably the people he believes might be after him." Aisha said looking outside. "We got to do something to help Zack calm the situation."

"Listen Curtis, your wife is worried about you, your folks, the rest of the family and even me." They heard Zack said in a calming voice. "You keep on saying "they" are after you? Who are they cos? Is it the people you did your last architect contract with? Please, tell me what I can do to help you? Listen, we're in front of Rocky and Adam's karate school, my friends can help you. Please, you have to trust us we won't let anything happen to you." Zack then turned to the guys. "Rocky, Adam I could sure use some backup."

"Rocky, what are we going to do about Robbie and Bianca?" Aisha asked worried. "If the situation gets out of hand..."

"Don't worry girl, we'll get the kids as far away from here and we'll take them to Trini and Billy's place since they're nearby." Tanya reassured and turned to the boys. "You two, do give our fellow original Black Ranger a helping hand. Come on Aisha, we'll tell the kids we're going to take them out for late night ice-cream. We'll use the back alley make our exit. Rocky, Adam good luck out there."

Aisha and Tanya successfully got Bianca and Robbie away from the dojo under the guise of taking the kids out for a late night ice-cream run at the nearby dessert cafe. The guys joined Zack outside trying to help Curtis as the three guys convinced Zack's cousin to go inside the building to try to talk things. However, Curtis refused to relinquish possession of the gun he had on him for his own protection but vowed not to harm his cousin or his friends.

They saw Curtis glancing out the windows every few minutes in an agitated manner as he was being followed. Rocky locked the entrance and the emergency exits on the main floor of the school for security and Adam doubled check the security system for any intruders near the premises of the building. The blinds by the windows were shut and drawn back to avoid the night light outside from shining inside.

"Look you guys don't need to hide me here and quite frankly I maybe more of a liability being here." Curtis said nervously pacing back and forth. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before these bastards starting tying up loose ends. My bosses at my company gave my name because of my work and my architectural creditability. It was a big contract...with a hefty payday. Heck, Angela and I were planning a family vacation to Walt Disney World Resort with Malcolm."

"Ever since the holidays, Angela has been deeply concern for you Curtis." Zack replied as Rocky and Adam listened. "She says you stopped going to your office after it got broken in, changed your cellphone numbers, bank accounts, the whole nine yards. Come on cos, you can tell us...what is happening?"

"My greatest architectural design...turns out that the foundation it was built can have the potential to compromise the integrity of entire city." Curtis confessed reluctantly. "I was given a geological analysis of the ground where my last contract was done. The foundation itself is built on an active fault line that can automatically trigger earthquakes if the foundation underneath is compromised. It's as if...as if there is some sort of geological foundational mass holding the whole of the city of Angel Grove. When the engineers of the building began the first phase of construction on the site...they saw that there may have been a series of unknown networked tunnels being dug underneath."

"Wait...are you saying there maybe some sort of unknown big ass crater hidden underneath our city?" Rocky asked.

"Curtis where was the building located?" Adam asked. "The construction site?"

"Somewhere in the Trokia district of the city," Curtis answered nervously. "It's all I can say but whoever commissioned my firm to do the design...they have a lot of brass. Look, if something happens to me I need to make sure Angela and Malcolm are safe. That is all I am asking for because the last thing I don't want on my conscience is to compromise the integrity of the people of Angel Grove, especially my family. When I knew about the purpose of the entire project, I documented everything but kept it out of prying eyes for the safety of my family. I made sure of one thing if the shit hits the fan..."

"What is it?" Zack asked curiously. "Curtis if we can track down the third party that hired your firm we can protect you. You need to tell us...who are they?"

Before Curtis could answer, the three guys heard one of the back doors on the main floor being kicked open. Zack, Rocky and Adam were startled to see a scarlet robed clothed figure standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, the figure showed no hesitation or fear as they stared down at the three veteran Rangers who were ready to fight. With one hand, the scarlet clothed fighter revealed a sword at her side only to pull it apart to reveal twin swords.

The figure's attention was drawn to Curtis as Zack's cousin knew what was awaiting his grim fate. However, Zack put himself in between the line of fire along with Rocky and Adam between the scarlet clothed fighter and Curtis. Without warning, the figure started unleashing a barrage of attacks on the men as the dojo was now being used as an indoor battleground.

The adversary was responding to each counter attack the combine efforts of Rocky, Adam and Zack were dishing out. There was an abnormal sense in the strength and agility of the scarlet foe the three original Rangers were combating. Unfortunately, to their disdain, their enemy displayed an inhuman show of super strength after Rocky was tossed across the room like a rag doll and Adam was disarmed of a practice kendo stick he had in his possession.

"No, no, oh God no!" Curtis said in a panic as the scarlet clothed enemy made their way towards him. Zack made one last attempt to protect his cousin but to no avail as the enemy simply slammed him against the wall hard, leaving a heavy dent. Curtis knew there was no way out of this and rather let the grim reaper deal him his fate, he looked at the gun in nervously clutched in his hands. "Zack...remember every design always has a fail safe to it. Keep that in mind! Tell Angela and Malcolm that I love them and sorry..."

"Sorry?! What the hell do you mean sorry Curtis?! Curtis?!" Zack yelled and then to his utter horror realized what transpired next.

"I rather decide my own fate then let the grim reaper deal death's scythe on me!" Curtis said as he pointed the gun towards his head and looked at the scarlet foe. "Looks like I decide the terms of my own burial...not you bastards."

Zack shouted in agony and disbelief as suddenly a loud gunshot bang went off in the room and Curtis's body slumped down lifelessly on the ground. The scarlet foe stared emotionless at Curtis' body and at the three downed and battered original Power Rangers. Rocky, Zack and Adam looked on in pure shock and horror witnessing Curtis abruptly committing suicide instead of being dealt what would have been his death at the hands of the malicious scarlet foe. However, it didn't matter at this point except for the deceased and bleeding body that just became another casualty count.

 **January 16th, 2009**

 **8:30 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Although Angel Grove was about a two and a half hour drive away, Tommy felt like he was a miles away and useless to help his friends, in particular Zack. He heard the news of Curtis' suicide at Rocky and Adam's dojo from Jason and how the police in Angel Grove were investigating the case. It was terrible for Rocky and Adam that their school and place of residence was now an active crime scene the past week temporarily cancelling any classes they had plan.

It made Aisha and Rocky worried that Curtis' death came at the eve of their court date for a custody hearing about Robbie and Bianca. However, Tommy couldn't imagine what was going through Zack's mind witnessing Curtis abruptly end his own life right in front of him and their friends. He couldn't attend Curtis' funeral today because Amelia was sick with a cold and spent the entire day at home taking care of his little girl.

However, the mystery surrounding Curtis' death baffled everyone, especially Tommy after hearing the details that led to Curtis' erratic behavior the past few weeks. He was down in the lab and looked over to see Amelia asleep on the sofa surrounded by her pictures she drew earlier with the art supplies. Tommy was working frantically on trying to unlock the cryptex hoping that by opening it that they could make sense of the mayhem that was occurring these past couple of days.

"Hey Dr. O are you here?" Tommy heard Ethan coming downstairs into the lab with Connor and Hayley following. "We thought we let ourselves in."

"Well the door is always open for you guys," Tommy muttered but then pointed to his sleeping daughter. "But do try to keep the noise level down my kid is asleep."

"How is Amelia feeling? I know how badly you wanted to go to Angel Grove today to support Zack for Curtis' funeral." Hayley replied as he watched Tommy pull the blanket up to cover Amelia up a bit. "We could have offered to look after your daughter..."

"Don't worry about it and I talked to the guys earlier today." Tommy said sighing. "Usually when it comes to looking after my sick daughter, Amy usually demands one nurse to take care of her...mainly her dear old dad. However, I talked to the guys earlier and they gave me an update of what is going on in Angel Grove. In the span of two weeks two civilians are dead for some apparent reason."

"What kind of theory are you working on Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"The one that makes me these civilians were targeted casualties apart of something sinister." Tommy explained and then noticed Amelia's drawings again and sighed in disbelief and worry. He feared every time he saw a few of Amelia's drawings that they would indicate something ominous and eerie. It was as if Amelia had a subconscious understanding of what was happening. "And this...this literally scares the crap out of me every time I see this on paper."

"What do you think is happening to Amelia? It's like she has seer like abilities to see into the past, present and future." Hayley added.

"Only she drew this today...what looked like the events at Rocky and Adam's dojo last Friday night." Tommy explained and took a seat down on the couch next to Amelia. His daughter started snuggling her head into her dad's lap as he draped a protective arm over her. He passed the drawings over to Connor, Ethan and Hayley to examine.

"This one looks like what I think might have been Sasha Gideon's death two weeks prior, one of the senior partners from Billy's law firm. She drew what looked like a storage locker and bank deposit box like the one Billy was investigating. She's doing that thing again where she starts drawing things that either took place before whether it be days ago or maybe years, things I dreamed about and everything else in between. Imagine telling Zack that my daughter drew a picture of his cousin's suicide on the day his family is burying Curtis." Tommy continued.

"But your friends need to know because whatever the hell is happening in Angel Grove is causing a ripple effect here in Reefside." Ethan pointed out. "We been keeping Kira and Trent updated and Mr. Mercer is using all of his connections to comb Smitty's old research."

"If I only knew what the hell is inside that damn little word puzzle and apparently it's the only thing that may stop another body from dropping dead." Tommy said with sarcasm. Amelia stirred in her sleep as her eyes fluttered opened and looked at Tommy.

"Hi daddy," Amelia whispered as she sat up on the sofa. "Hi everybody."

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling?" Tommy asked as the others sat down. Amelia noticed everyone looking at her drawings and suddenly the young girl stared at her dad and everybody else with concern. Part of her felt that her dad was going to ask her about her drawings. "Did...the medicine help you with your cold?"

"My nose isn't that runny as much but I think I like some orange juice please?" Amelia replied as Hayley offered to get a cup for the little girl. "Daddy, why are you, Connor, Ethan and Aunt Hayley looking at my drawings? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is wrong kiddo but do you think daddy can ask you a question princess?" Tommy asked addressing the topic of the drawings. "Your drawings...they sure are really interesting and very colorful. Amelia, what made you draw stuff like this?"

"I'm not sure daddy, it's just this feeling I get." Amelia said vaguely. "Like I need to see things that happened already or maybe didn't or things I dream about or maybe other people dream about. I'm suppose to write a story but I don't know what the story is about."

"A story? What kind of story?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Something that is suppose to have a big adventure with secret kingdoms and a family that is of royalty. I don't know why I keep on drawing this stuff but there is a hidden treasure buried somewhere that is very powerful with a lot of magic." Amelia explained and then started drawing again but this time it looked like she was drawing the cryptex Tommy was currently trying to open. "That's suppose to be a key that opens the door to the secret kingdom. It needs a password like a secret code. I'm sorry I never told you about my drawings daddy but sometimes, I have to draw them even though a few of them scare me."

"Hey sweetie you don't have to apologize to me about anything." Tommy reassured his daughter. "Amelia...do you know what this is?"

"It's the weird toy on your desk near all your computer stuff you're trying to open." Amelia said continuing to draw. She started what looked like weird words as Hayley came back downstairs with the orange juice. It was three weird words but for some reason she wrote two letters in each word in gold canyon. "Only you can open it because it will show you where to find the secret kingdom like in the story."

"Why is daddy the only one that can open the door?" Tommy asked going along with Amelia as she continued to draw. He stared at the others in confusion wondering if some mystical or mythical force was working itself once again inside his daughter. However, Hayley urged him to go along in order to get answers to find a way to tie everything that has been happening all together. "Who needs me to open the door and why do I have to open it?"

"Because you're the One True Winged Lord of the Skies...the one destined to rule the last kingdom standing. Only when you accept the crown the kingdom has a chance to survive." Amelia said with a slight smile. "But for the kingdom to have its happy, it needs to be restored and an order that was once forgotten must reclaim their fealty and oath to serve the bloodline and heir apparent of the kingdom. The key is the word to unlocking it. That's where you start daddy..."

"The key is the word? There are six letter dials and it's only one shot." Without any time to spare, Tommy grabbed the cryptex off the computer console and looked at the dials very carefully. He had Amelia's drawing on him and notice the letters R, I, O, C, H, and T all written in gold crayon. He remembered back in the day during him and Kimberly's days at ASU the couple jokingly took one elective language course. For some reason, the two of them took Latin and it reminded of the good times with the love of his life. "I think I know it...the key is the word isn't it? The word...it's "riocht" because it's what it's about isn't it?"

Tommy ended up spelling the word "Riocht" on the cryptex and then heard the ancient gears inside the mechanical word puzzle shift. Something was happening as the tumblers inside aligned as the inner compartment of the cryptex opened up. Tommy carefully examined the inner compartment to find a scroll of papyrus paper. However, his eyes were deceived when the papyrus paper transformed into a piece of tapestry and Tommy knew what it was.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy you solved it? So that little word puzzle had some piece of cloth inside?" Hayley asked. "Out of curiosity..."riocht" what does it mean?"

"Ironically it was one of the first words I learned when Kim and I first took Latin at ASU over a decade ago." Tommy slightly smiled as he walked to another container to pull out the rest of the tapestry scroll he had in his possession. He laid it out on the table along with the newly recovered scrap from the cryptex. Amelia got up from the couch clutching her drawing pad staring at the now completed tapestry standing next to her dad. "Riocht...it's means "kingdom" in Latin. This is what the Garrison has kept hidden for so many years. This is more than just a scroll or tapestry...it's a map to the Ninjetti's last kingdom, their temple and something says it's here in Reefside."

"You need to move fast daddy because it's starting," Amelia said worried. "You need to finish what you started because they're already on the move. Not everything is what it seems to be. It's coming...the spirits are appealing to you to fight daddy."

"What is Amelia talking about Dr. O?" Connor asked. "Dr. O since when does our honorary little sister talk in cryptic wording?"

"Amelia...what did you draw this time?" Tommy asked looking at his daughter as she revealed her picture. It was in scribbles but the figure in Amelia's drawing was wearing scarlet red clothing holding what looked like a pair of swords. He knew too well deep down in the core of his subconscious and soul what it represented: the fate and destiny he had to face head on for the war ahead. "I know it because it's haunted my dreams but I can't put a face to it. Yet, it still lingers in the shadows looming over me."

"It's already too late because it's already emerge and already has made it's presence known," Amelia sighed. "...The beating heart in the void. It has risen and now it's going to silence the light with its untamed fire burning. It's coming and now you have to fight with all your heart, body and soul in order to survive because the fate of the world depends on it."


	24. Keys to the Kingdom

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 24 of the story. The Rangers unearth a hidden sanctuary below the depths of Reefside as they encounter familiar faces from the past.)**

 **Chapter 24: Keys to the Kingdom**

 **January 17th, 2009**

 **Somewhere in Reefside**

"Monument Valley still remains our one sanctum that hasn't been untouched." Aria said as she and the leader of the Garrison stood by the waterfall somewhere in the forest in Reefside. "However, I'm afraid the last remnants of Whistler's sanctum in Galway has been extinguished. The last warrior under his mentorship has fallen at the hands of the Emissary. We must warn Roxas and Jade of the impending danger with the Cook Islands and Panama sanctums."

The two allies were aware of the site they were standing upon never imagining the energy surge to spark in nearly four thousand years. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, listening to the restless spirits of the Ninjetti Animal spirits calling out to their respective human mates. It was calling to the true wielders of the Great Power.

"The spirits are restless despite our sanctums falling to the tyranny of the Emissary." the leader said. "I'm afraid we've been dealt a trickier hand than expected with the grip that they have upon our beating heart in the void. Yet, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies are not yielding their unbowed, unbent and unbroken bond to the void in the shadows. The bridge keeps it alive, but yet the power from within is emerging in tenfold."

"And also I fear for Quinn's safety as well for I know our enemies are holding him captive in the viper's nest." Aria voiced her concerns. "The falcon is being dealt a tremendous amount of weight to burden on his shoulders. He alone cannot hold the crown in his hands on his own. Those defilers have found it and I fear their act of desecration will plunge the Earth into great peril."

"Yes I know and they have already desecrated the remains of the Great Power for far too long." the leader said with a sigh. "But yet, in their malicious discontent towards us, they made sure the legacy of the Great Power will forever remain tattered in ruin and chaos...thanks to the Scarlet Sovereign. We have kept it at bay for nearly four thousand years, stopping it at every turn to make sure the Emissary do not come into power, but they have procured it right under our noses."

"The vessel the Scarlet Sovereign possesses is nothing but an empty shell of who it once was." Aria said looking up at the sky. "However, as we learned a long time ago not everything is what it seems to be. Even in an untamed vessel, there is still a heartbeat that exists, calling out from the void to be released from its confinement. The heart, body, mind and soul it all beats in one rhythm unless it is separated and stored deep within the ones who linger to it. They used the substance one too many times on the Scarlet Sovereign and one questions if there is still a light that shines from within the shadow released from the glass."

"There is still a light because it still shines from deep within the depths of the void," the leader reassured. "Believe me...because I have trained them too well to know there are some lessons that need to be learned without the guidance of their mentor at the helm. Even after all these years, they still have a lot to learn which is why the fate and integrity of the power rests on their shoulders."

"So the question comes which one of your former students have lot left to learn?" Aria questioned curiously. "I can feel them coming soon...and the spirits will be ready."

"Then we wait and reveal all they need to know," the leader replied. "For now, we must focus on task on making sure we prolong the last remnants of the Great Power from being disturbed from their slumber. The Emissary is running on borrowed time and their resources are squandering with each passing day. Should they unlock what we denied them long ago...I'm afraid the world will descend into chaos."

 **January 18th, 2009**

 **12:45 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

With everything that was going on the last few weeks in Angel Grove, there was no way Jason would ignore a request from his best friend. Given that things were heating up in Angel Grove, ironically the key to their salvation to survive the impending mayhem descending upon their city was located nearly two hours away. It was a full out morning of playing round robin telephone with the gang to get them to take the two hour drive to Reefside.

Something was starting up in Angel Grove and a series of intercepting lines put the original veteran Rangers along the same path. It was lunchtime when Tommy was already flanked with the arrival of his friends and their families at his house. Given that his friends took time to make the drive down to Reefside, Tommy hosted a Sunday barbecue with both his former Ranger team, Hayley and the original Power Rangers.

Trent and Kira flew in for a last minute visit to Reefside from Berkley in San Francisco but were due to fly out later on in the evening. Hearing from Connor and Ethan about the latest intel of activity in both Angel Grove and Reefside informed Tommy they will be at his place.

Hayley took care of the cooking with the help of Rocky and Aisha to lessen Tommy's stress of prepping everything while looking after Amelia. Each of the Rangers, new or old each had their own intentions of coming whether if it was for Zack to find a means to help cope over the loss of his cousin Curtis; or Rocky and Aisha celebrating one step being closer to fully adopting Bianca and Robbie, or Jason and Kat's kids enjoying paying another visit to their honorary cousin Amelia.

After awhile later, Tommy called everyone to attention; it was time. Earlier that morning, Tommy had a discussion with his former team and Hayley before the arrival of his friends. They have done their best to convince him that everything was going to be okay. He never imagine that the threat of the ominous organization that pulled the strings behind their enemies nearly five years ago was doing the same thing in a city he once called home. Nevertheless, he felt a pit growing at the bottom of his stomach as he addressed his fellow members of the Ranger legacy.

"I'm glad you guys could make it and that everyone is having a great time, especially our children over there." Tommy slightly smiled, glancing at Henry, who got a stern look from his father.

"Seriously come on son," Jason gently scolded his son and the twins after they inadvertently plucked out flowers from Tommy's garden. Kat sighed but let out a slight chuckle at how sometimes her brood of children's mischievous antics rattled their father. "We'll talk about the tab later bro."

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Kat smiled. "I already set my quota for four children under six years of age already. Anyone want to rent our brood for the weekend is more than welcome."

"Our local breeder's brood of children sure make our get together more colorful," Tommy said jokingly. "Especially when they leave at the end of the night with at least one souvenir from their Uncle Tommy's place." However, he paused for a moment before getting down to business. "Anyways, there's a big development since we last all were together before the holidays."

"Are you telling everybody about what happened at Thanksgiving Uncle Tommy?" Henry commented much to the surprise of his parents and the rest of the group. "That time when Amelia disappeared in the forest?"

"I went in the forest at Thanksgiving?" Amelia asked Henry as Bianca and Robbie nodded their heads. "Why would I go in the forest by myself when daddy says I can't go in the forest alone? Did I do something wrong daddy?"

"Everybody had to look for you because you got lost and we all got worried and then..." Before Henry could finish Jason gently took his son aside telling him to stop interrupting his uncle. The adults were momentarily distracted by the children's little discussion about the events of Thanksgiving as Jason and Kat mouthed an apology to their son's godfather after getting a lecture about interruptions. "...Okay dad I won't interrupt Uncle Tommy again."

"It must be the reason why I started drawing all those colorful pictures," Amelia inquired. "Is that when I started drawing all those pictures like the weird person in red or your toy puzzle? Was it also the reason I drew pictures of all those people in Angel Grove who got attacked by the red clothed person?"

"Wait a minute, did Amelia draw a picture of what happened to Curtis?" Zack asked curiously.

"Okay before I continue I will point out threes things: first address is to Henry. Don't worry buddy you're not in trouble for interrupting me." Tommy reassured his godson and then turned to his daughter. "Second, yes Amelia something happened during Thanksgiving in the forest. I promise we'll talk about it later when daddy finishes. Third as for Zack, yes Amelia's been drawing again things that already happened but I will explain everything in due time. Okay, with that out of the way let's get back to business. when I said there was a big development since Thanksgiving it has to do with the trinkets we got from the Ninja Storm team before we sent them off grid."

"So you guys are aware we were left with three objects in our possession: a scroll; some weird ancient book and a cryptex. We found out the scroll is in fact a tapestry map that is incomplete since there is a portion of it missing." Tommy continued. "The book left by Cam and Dustin if my theory is correct or not looks like documented early works of the first wielders of the Ninjetti powers. The third which is the cryptex was specifically designed to be unlocked by me for reasons unknown and then it happened."

"Did you unlock the cryptex?" Jason asked his best friend. "Tell me that little mechanical word puzzle wasn't a bomb or something?"

"No it wasn't anything life threatening," Tommy said looking at Amelia and the other children. "Actually, my daughter's drawing episodes were the reason why I was able to unlock the cryptex and find out what was inside. It's the other missing piece of the scroll that completed the map and guys, I know exactly where to find it: near the waterfall out in the forest. Those trinkets were trump cards from the Garrison to us in order to fight this war."

"You mean "their war" against this Emissary? So something is hidden here in Reefside that the Garrison wants us to find." Adam replied. "The question is what is it?"

"A way to restore and revive our Ninjetti Powers," Tommy said. "What I'm saying is there is more than one Ninjetti Temple besides the one on Phaedos. According to the ancient book there were rumors of several temples set up all over the galaxy to safeguard them under the protection of the Garrison. Coming to understand why the Garrison knew so much about the Ninjetti and the Great Power it was because in any shape or form throughout time they had one purpose. They were the personal army with the mission to protect the Ninjetti and the Great Power. If what this map is saying is true we may have found the last hidden Ninjetti temple here in Reefside."

"Are you saying that the Garrison has been on our side all this time?" Rocky asked. "Do you think it was possible that somehow either Zordon, Ninjor or even Dulcea knew of their existence? How could we have not known about them just like this Emissary as well?"

"How could we have not known Rocky because it was their intentions to make sure they kept their existence masked from the world and us," Tommy said. "If there was evidence of the Garrison's presence and where their allegiance stood look to the Ninja Storm Rangers or Sasha Gideon. I honestly don't know how long the Garrison has been around and just thinking about them and their impact on my life for almost 20 years of my life weaved a chain of events I'm trying to piece together."

"Okay so suppose the Garrison's mission is to be the army for the Ninjetti but why put you through all of this over the years?" Jason asked sincerely. "We understand just hearing you and Kim talk about Quinn and the Garrison just how much of an impact they had on you both. We never realized just how deep that impact ran. So the question is now this, what is the next move?"

"I want to fight this war and finish what was started nearly five years ago." Tommy said in a somber voice. "There have been one too many shadows in my past I have tried to keep at bay. You try your hardest to stay in the light and fend off the looming darkness on the horizon, but then it you find out too late it still lurks. I hate that the shadows of my past are making their presence known and it's trying to take away the flickering light I got left that keeps me living. It's why you guys need to know about it, the shadows I have kept locked away for nearly two decades, to understand how it has slowly consumed me for years and the fight I endure each day to keep it at bay."

The mood in Tommy's backyard immediately turned somber, and they saw Tommy form a pensive look. Tommy's eyes filled with tears. Yes, he did what he accomplished to be upfront about his fears and his experience with the Garrison and Emissary's war. His friends saw the toll living with the memories of his past took on him and how these experiences impacted his life. The one thing Tommy never wished upon anyone he cared about in his life was to be another victim roped into paying for the sins of his past.

"Listen to us Tommy, it wasn't your fault what happened to you in the past. Hell, you shouldn't be burden with the guilt of letting yourself think you had something to do with Kimberly's death. What happened was a series of unfortunate events no one, not even you had control over." Trini replied.

"I have to agree with Trini on that one Tommy. We know how much you want answers after almost five years of not knowing." Kat said. "Those shadows in your past can't dictate your future and they sure as hell don't determine your fate or those of your family and friends."

"Well what do we do then? Do we wait for another innocent bystander to end up in a body bag?" Tommy asked. "Something is starting up and we can't ignore it anymore."

"Based on Sasha Gideon's testimony there is something amiss going on in Angel Grove over the years," Billy said. "If what Tommy says is true about this hidden temple that can restore our powers, we'll take the risk if it gives us a chance to fend off the threat looming in our city. She kept going on about wiping the ledger clean of the blood of all the people who became victims for the benefit of the Emissary. However, we can't march into a hornet's nest without the proper artillery."

"We barely knew we had people watching our backs who had questionable motives of how they fulfilled their missions." Justin said. "People like Sasha, or a Power Ranger team who unconsciously were training recruits to be part of our so called personal army. Their dying aren't they, the Garrison because they're being hunted down?"

"It's because we have a bigger role to play than they do," Tanya said. "They need us to stay alive and on the front lines of the war."

"Which is why we're not going to waste anymore time," Tommy said, as he noticed most of the group was done eating. "When we all finish, we need to all go in the basement and gather all the information we know the last couple of months and confirm it. If that map I pieced together is correct then the hidden temple is nearby and we just basically found the last remains of the Ninjetti kingdom. We need to be ready to pull the curtain and find out which face the Emissary is hiding behind though my gut tells me I, no we know where the Emissary have set up shop."

There was no denying Tommy was making no excuses to confirm his friends' suspicions of the source of the trouble in Angel Grove the last couple of months. Times like this on rare occasions he wished for Quinn to spontaneously reappear unexpectedly to shine some light on the latest news of the warfront. Tommy assumes that wherever his old camp counselor is he must be satisfied to have finally gotten Tommy's cooperation into joining the war front although it wasn't by choice. For Tommy, with his friends involved in the impending chaos he was only part of it to simply get retribution for what this plight has done to him and Kimberly over the years.

 **Two hours later...**

"Based on all the information Sasha collected along with the stuff she hid in safety deposit boxes and storage units in Reefside it's all legitimate." Billy confirmed with the group about the intel he received from the former senior partner. "The ledger she was talking about were a list of subcontracts that were primarily hired by Rideau Circle."

"Everything she gathered ranged from contracts and investment portfolios that were either rejected or approved and she got transcripts from the initial construction investment portfolios Weyland Co attempted to procure in Angel Grove." Tommy added. "The dates match the records I picked from Anton at Mercer Industries. Plus, Weyland Co commission the construction of Rideau Circle's new head office right in Angel Grove. They hired an architecture company to design the layout of the building: Bridgeway Custom Design Firm."

"Bridgeway Customs?! Oh man it makes sense now," Zack said sighing in disbelief revealing a shocking revelation about Curtis' death. "Guys, Bridgeway was the architecture company Curtis worked for."

"Zack, buddy I'm sorry to hear about that," Tommy replied putting a hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. "I know you're still struggling with Curtis' death and stuff."

"It's okay I know it's going to be rough for the next few weeks and I'm going to grieve for awhile. However, if being here and being part of this campaign to stop these guys will get me justice for Curtis' death then so be it." Zack said sternly. "So now we know how Curtis' death somehow fits into all of this. The contract my cousin was talking about...he...he was the head architect for the project to design Rideau Circle. I guess that's why that scarlet wearing fighter wanted to kill him. Unfortunately Curtis pulled the trigger on himself before that bastard could pierce him with a sword."

"Scarlet wearing fighter?" Jason asked shockingly. "Did...did this person wield a pair of twin swords?"

"That sword wielding asshole bested all three of us like we were nothing," Adam confirmed. "And literally tore through our dojo that night Curtis died."

"Then we got an even bigger problem," Justin added looking concern. "You guys weren't the only ones to encounter our scarlet wearing foe. I don't know how to describe his or her fighting style but it was swift, precise, sharp and cold with a killer edge. It was as if this person showed no sign of emotion or hesitation. They...were the ones that killed Sasha and maybe assuming..."

"Must of dispatch of members of the Emissary," Tommy said in awe. "Looks like the Emissary got themselves a hit man. I may have never encountered this scarlet wearing fighter you guys are talking about, but I know what we're up against. That thing...it haunted my dreams for years and as a child I heard stories about it which makes me more determine to now confront it head on."

"Was this one of Quinn's campfire stories he used to tell you and Kim as children?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah and it was the one thing the Garrison spent years trying to make sure wasn't activated by the Emissary," Tommy said worried. He had a feeling of mixed emotions wishing that sometimes Quinn's campfire stories were nothing more than tall tales. His wife sacrificed her life nearly five years ago to make sure the Emissary's ultimate weapon wouldn't become a threat to the Earth and he feels that Kim's sacrifice proved to be futile. They were determined to get a hold of her five years ago for their evil purposes, but what if instead some poor innocent sucker's life was forfeited instead in Kim's place? "God damnit you son of a bitch why did you have to be right?"

"Exactly what are we dealing with?" Tanya asked. "Tommy, what is it?"

"We need to work fast to find that hidden temple if we stand a chance of going one round with it," Tommy muttered in disdained. "That thing you encountered...it's called The Scarlet Sovereign and it serves as the Emissary's ultimate weapon. The Garrison...they spent years trying to keep it off the streets and out of the clutches of the Emissary. Five years ago they attempted to activate one...but it never happened because Quinn made sure they put a stop to it by any means necessary."

"By any means necessary you're talking about that mission you, Kim and the Dino Rangers went on nearly five years ago?' Kat asked as Tommy took a deep breath. This was the one secret he took the full burden on, the truth behind Kimberly's fate and the cost to prevent an ill fate from being fulfilled. He despised Quinn for that revelation that literally altered their lives those last fate days of his crane's life. It was the burden that has haunted him since and one he couldn't dump on those who meant the world to his soulmate and wife.

"Yeah Kat...Quinn ended up putting an arrow through the heart of a kid that was destined to be the Scarlet Sovereign," Tommy said with reluctance. "But maybe...maybe it's possible they were able to find another poor innocent soul to activate as the Scarlet Sovereign. I literally thought Quinn's stories he used to tell us as kids were nothing but campfire stories. He literally spewed a load of ancient, mystical and mythical tall tales I never imagine would be true. I was skeptical at first about this war between the Garrison and the Emissary. It wasn't until a few years back me, Kim and our team unwillingly found ourselves dragged into the mix things got real."

"Well this time we're ready and Tommy...you're not going alone," Jason said with reassurance as the others nodded and looked at his best friend. "We may not know the mystery as to why these two factions want to tear each other apart or how we fit into all of this. All we know is something is about to go down and if finding a way to somehow get our powers back is the key to solving the mystery behind all of this, we're with you. As a wise woman once used to say: consequences be damned. We either go big or go home."

"I say we fire up this scanner for old time sake and maybe by the end of today, we'll find what we're looking for." Tommy said as they got to work with the hope that by the end of today fortune will be in their favor.

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove...**

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR PERSISTENT REFUSAL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dalia screamed as she ordered her minions to restrain her prisoner once again. However, she knew how hard headed and stubborn her adversary after going at it for over four thousand years. "WHY BE A BANE ON OUR SIDE WHEN YOUR ORDER CRUMBLES EACH DAY?"

"Sweetie, you know how this same old song and dance goes," Quinn smirked despite the torture he has endured these last few weeks at the hands of the Emissary.

"You have driven my patience for far too long Quinn!" Dalia screamed. "No matter how many of you Garrison we put in the ground, somehow you little insects find means to agitate us. So I ask you again, tell me what I need to know?"

"We aren't obviously getting anywhere with this one Dalia." Pan warned. "Besides, shouldn't we worry about the little development in the other township away."

"There is nothing we can do to stop that one from happening." Thea replied reluctantly. "Somehow, these fools made sure we didn't interfere and the spirits from beyond the void are answering the call. The connection...it's being restored once more which is why we are running on borrowed time. What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing except that's about the most intelligent thing I have heard in weeks." Quinn muttered mocking the Emissary. However, his eyes were directed towards the silent figure standing off side, the Scarlet Sovereign. "You know what's to come next don't you Dalia?"

Quinn watched as the expressionless and emotionless weapon of his enemies removed the hood. There was a pang of guilt, regret and worry that the longtime member of the Garrison felt, but couldn't fully display it. The hand of fate and destiny dealt unexpected cards to play on the table and for Quinn, he never imagine that the deck had been reshuffled to deal hands of the unknown.

"Seems like we showed your our hand, you show us yours." Balor interjected in a threatening tone.

"So...you finally activated it after all these years, congratulations I must applaud your tenacity and resilient pursuits." Quinn said looking at the Scarlet Sovereign. "I'm not going to ask how you did it except that you bastards once again angered the spirits for the same reason your asses all got booted out years ago. You may have the Scarlet Sovereign and we have failed to keep it off the streets, but don't count on keeping the beating heartbeat in the void silent. It will only get louder and louder until the fire runs rampant and untamed...and it's not going to burn what you people desire for. You know who's coming and believe me, the one true lord of the skies will be unleashed."

Taking a calculated deep breath, Quinn bent his wrist and looked at the shackles restrained around him. In one swift motion, a loud popping crack sound of a bone snapping was heard as Quinn intentionally broken his own wrist and slipped out of the restraints. His left hand looked like it was angled in a disfigured manner due to the fractured inflicted wound he administered. With his one good hand still functioning, Quinn took out his adversaries in a brutal and violent matter that one could not describe.

With either a few of his captors bleeding from injuries or a few of their henchmen missing limbs or dead from extensive wounds from his weapon, Quinn made his escape with the pillars of the Emissary in pursuit. However, anticipating their attempts to divert his escape, Quinn temporarily took out the patrol and exited their hideout disappearing into the busy streets of Angel Grove city undetected.

 **5:00 p.m**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"I never expected that those nature trails and the forest outside of Dr. O's house would somehow be of critical and essential use to us," Connor said as he along with the former Dino Rangers and Hayley were left on babysitting duty while Tommy and the others headed out into the woods.

"Do you think it was coincidence that over two months ago some mystical power lured Amelia out there?" Kira asked. "It was as if some mythical energy wanted them out there to seek it out."

"And now Dr. O and the rest of the original Rangers are out in those woods to find it," Ethan replied.

"The Emissary could have set up shop easily in Reefside, but instead they chose to set up shop in Angel Grove," Trent said. "The home of the original Power Rangers. Five years ago they wrecked havoc on our town, but something kept them out."

"Maybe it's this power source Tommy and the others are combing the woods for," Hayley said. "Those guys wouldn't have aligned themselves with Mesogog for no apparent reason. The agents of the Garrison had every intention of all their cryptic actions unless if it was for a greater good. It would have made sense to set up shop in the city that is ground zero for their war, but as they say not everything is what it seems. Angel Grove and Reefside are fairly two hours away from each other but maybe hiding this last place of sanctuary was crucial and they had to hide it in plain sight away from prying eyes...and close to the person destined to unlock it."

Hayley's statement gave the former Dino Rangers a food for thought about the current situation. It was obvious that Angel Grove was being prepped up for ground zero in the war between the Garrison and the Emissary and that there was something of great value hidden beneath the city. It would have made sense to set up a base of operations in Angel Grove instead of hiding the base in Reefside. There was a connection between the two cities and the prominent coincidence of hidden secrets beneath the depths. They were sensitive on the topic of fate and destiny but maybe it was intentional to hide the last line of defense against the Emissary away from prying eyes.

"Don't worry they'll find what they're looking for," Amelia said as she and the other children were occupied with some arts and crafts. "Daddy and his friends have some old friends waiting for them because it's their job to save the kingdom. Just like in the story...the kingdom will rise again under a new ruler and order."

"Yeah you should what Amelia is drawing: it's like a storybook coming to life." Henry smiled showing the adults the picture Amelia finished drawing. "She's like a magician and says her pictures come true and they happen like magic."

Hayley looked at the picture and studied very carefully and looked perplexed at Amelia. Tommy said that Amelia's drawing somehow had the ability to see things that either already happened, or are about to happen as if her drawings are windows to the past, present and future. She was able to draw interpretations of the dreams of other people, including her father's dreams wondering if the little girl had a mysterious ability no one knew about. It made her question there was more to Amelia Oliver than meets the eye and the young girl was definitely not like most normal six year old children.

 **Somewhere in the Forest**

 **Reefside, CA**

The last remnants of daylight was fading as the group of eleven used the map they reconstructed back to waterfall they last visited almost two months ago. However, this time Tommy sensed an aura of power that felt familiar; mystical and for some reason synchronized with the power surging inside of him. For the original wielders of the Ninjetti powers, the aura surrounding the area felt distinguished and familiar with them bringing back memories of their first trek to the Ninjetti Temple on Phaedos.

It was odd that the sensation the original five Ninjetti felt back on Phaedos years ago extended beyond the Ninjetti Temple off planet, but it felt like they were following the same path they once embarked upon. For Tommy, he felt his falcon Brennan calling to him, beckoning him to venture further noticing what looked like an entrance to a small cave behind the waterfall. For someone who had heightened senses, combining them with his Ninjetti powers somehow doubled the capabilities as the aura surrounding the place became stronger. For the other six of the group, this was an eye opening experience and their first time witnessing the mysticism of the ancient Ninjetti powers.

"It's almost like...you can touch the power, feel the animal spirits calling to you." Trini said.

"Then for the benefit of the Garrison, keeping this location hidden for centuries was critical for them. The way Sasha Gideon talked about the sacrifices made those people to keep us alive to find this place," Billy added. "It's as if this area itself sensed our presence and came to life knowing we're of great importance."

"Which is why the cryptex finally opened after unlocking the code." Tommy replied as they reached a dead end tunnel inside the waterfall cave. However, Tommy put his hand to the cave wall and felt something mystical beyond the wall. He could hear a slight sensation of a flow of water but he couldn't detect where or the source the water flow was being directed to. However, the lack of light turned out to be a downside when Tommy collided into what he thought was a boulder. "Gosh I didn't see that boulder there."

"Can you feel it dear falcon? The last sanctuary awaits the keys to the kingdom to unlock it. Only a true ruler of the skies can guide the court to the kingdom." A heavily accented voice said. Instantaneously, the group whipped around to see where the voice came from, but spotted nothing. Ironically, Justin drew the group's attention to the boulder Tommy collided into moments ago.

"Tommy, that boulder, I don't think it's a rock, but it looks more like an altar." Justin said as Tommy asked the guys for some more light to shine on the boulder. Kat, carrying one of the three flashlights that was available and working saw that the boulder looked like an altar with twelve holders on it. The altar was carved with etchings of ancient writing and carrying with them the map and the book needed to figure the next course of action.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, can you shine your flashlight over the altar?" Jason asked as Kat focused the light on the altar. Tanya and Trini held the other flashlights to provide some light in the darken cave. Tanya noticed there was something carved on the wall that looked like an inscription. "Tanya, what is it?"

"I'm not sure what it is but it looks like an inscription I can't really make out the translation." Tanya said.

"Something tells me this altar might be some weird ancient ritual device to open up whatever the heck is beyond this wall." Tommy said examining the altar. "Twelve round holders, I guess it's for each of us to activate this thing..." Taking the book from Billy's possession, Tommy reexamined it page by page to see if there was anything he was missing in its contents. The book itself looked ancient and the pages were made with delicate material and he was trying to see if there was anything missing. He turned to the middle of the book and felt the texture of the pages slightly thicker in this section of the book. "The texture of the pages in the middle are slightly thicker..."

"Tommy what is it?" Rocky asked watching Tommy examine the book thoroughly until he felt something beyond the binding pages. The center page of the book revealed a hidden compartment in the page as it page unlocked what looked liked twelve round medallion objects, each with a different symbol on it. "I guess the book does have its secrets does it?"

"Okay everyone grab one and put it into the holders. Let's see what this thing does, maybe we'll find ourselves the chocolate factory." Tommy instructed his friends slightly joking. "For the record, let's see what Willy Wonka has in store for us and see where our little golden tickets get us into."

"I doubt it will lead us to an assembly where candy is made or see Oompa Loompas singing and dancing. Instead, I guess we're probably going to be treated to a light and magic show?" Adam asked as each of them grabbed a medallion and placed it in each of the holes on the altar. As all twelve medallions were in place, the wall began to glow as the medallions glowed in a series of multi-colored lights causing the cave to shine bright. The medallions were in place at the altar as the wall started glowing in sync with the altar.

"Wait...wait can you hear it? Listen carefully guys." Tommy asked the others as he thought he heard the faint sounds of animal spirits calling. Unfortunately, his friends couldn't hear it but Tommy swore he was hearing something beyond the wall in the cave and focused on the glowing symbols and the altar. Going on pure instinct, he figured the altar itself was some sort of device to gain access and instructed each of his friends to press down on the medallions each of them inserted into the altar matching the symbols on the wall.

One by one, each of the group pressed down on the medallions trigger a sudden reaction from the altar as the faint sounds Tommy heard got louder. It was as if the spirits were echoing what sounded like a majestic melody until Tommy ended things by pressing down on the last two medallions into the altar. Soon, twelve streaks of lights surged through the bodies of the original Rangers as each of them gasped in shock as they all felt a stinging sensation pass through them. They all looked down and felt a sting on their wrists as each of them looked in shock seeing that each of them possessed a strange mark matching the symbols on the medallions they inserted onto the altar.

The wall glowed to reveal a hidden stone door being etched as it split open revealing an opening. Still rubbing their wrists from the branding sensation moments ago, Tommy led the group through the newly discovered passage only to discover a small pool of water. There was nowhere else to venture but they noticed something odd about the small pool. The water was clear and not shallow or deep to swim, but Tommy's instincts and senses kicked in when he dived into the pool. However to the group's shock, their leader failed to emerge from the water.

"Tommy?! Tommy?!" the others yelled as Tommy suddenly vanished the second he dived into the pool. "Where did he go?"

"Something tells me this is not your ordinary pool of water, but my gut tells me it may lead us to Tommy." Jason replied with unease and looked to the others.

"You're seriously thinking about diving into the vanishing pool of water?" Aisha asked.

"We got no choice, but I'm going in after my best friend." Jason said looking into the water. Feeling anxious and uneasy, Jason reluctantly dived into the water as the others followed suit one by one swimming to the bottom of the pool. They couldn't explain what happened next except that Jason soon reemerged out of the water, completely dry instead of soaking wet. Soon, the others emerged from the water completely dry as the group of ten looked around to find themselves near a seaside cliff with water and notice a sunset sky.

"Okay this scene feels eerily familiar." Adam stated in awe wondering if they stumbled upon a hidden oasis buried deep in Reefside. "Where exactly are we? Are we still in Reefside or what? And where the hell is Tommy?"

"Yeah there was no way I was venturing onward without backup." A voice replied as the others turned to find Tommy standing up at the cliffs. "It seems like history is repeating itself, a strange sense of deja vu. So...are you guys coming or what? I wish I knew where we are but the moment I dived into that water it felt like I was feeling...feeling like..."

"...The familiar sensation of teleporting?" Billy replied as Tommy led the group the rest of the way up the cliffs and across the top until they could no longer see the ocean, but instead saw what looked like the lands of an ancient kingdom. They didn't know where they were or if they were somehow transported to another dimension but wherever they were sure bared a striking resemblance to the landscape of Phaedos. At sunset they arrived at the highest point of the cliffs, where there were ruins of some castle or monastery, an ancient building which once held a great power.

"Okay this beyond surreal and this more than just an average trip down the rabbit hole." Zack said in awe.

"What is this place?" Kat asked.

"For some reason being here right now brings a calming sense of familiarity." Aisha said as they watched Tommy walk across the plateau to where the landscape below them was visible. "I'm guessing this is one of the many mysterious secrets the Garrison kept hidden for years, isn't it Tommy? We know over the years after we got our Ninjetti powers, somehow you and Kim access the full capabilities of your powers and do things beyond our limitations. Trust your instincts and your power because you know what this place is don't you?"

"I know it because I've seen it in my dreams, calling out to me to find it. This place is one of the last ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple hidden from time." Tommy looked out from across the plateau to the landscape of an ancient kingdom and castle below that was clearly visible. "There, beyond the land below lies one of the last remains of an ancient Ninjetti kingdom. That book mentioned eons ago kingdoms were establish across the universe to safeguard the essences of the Great Power of the universe. These kingdoms were ruled by those of the bloodline, chosen by Ninjetti to govern the land and ensure that the Great Power would never be desecrated by the banes of evil."

"We were led here for a reason besides going on a mission to attempt to regain our powers." Jason said.

"In a sense of things yeah it's more than just trying to get our powers back. A war is coming and right now we're the only thing standing between victory and defeat. I figured after spending over four years away from the frontlines one is not meant to forsaken fate and destiny, especially when it calls out to your from beyond the void. However, I know I can't do this alone and somehow this war has intertwined us all into it." Tommy explained. "This land calls us as if it our fealty to accept it and its power to protect the sanctity of the Great Power because when this war is over a new order is going to rise and restore this lost kingdom to what it once was."

"I see you understand the weight of the fealty laid upon you dear falcon. You now are beginning to understand the true strength of the sacred Ninjetti." A heavily accented voice said. The team whipped their heads around to see where the voice was coming from. A small smile formed on Tommy's face noticing the voice.

"Just like old times and all this time you been watching over us." Tommy said, pointing to a nearby rock where a small owl was sitting. It flew straight in front of the group and transformed into a tall, well-trained woman who looked young, but was an ancient being. They didn't recognize her, but Tommy recalled seeing her over six years ago as she was responsible for saving Tommy from his fate on Mercer Island. However, he looked beyond the unrecognizable woman's appearance, but couldn't hide her true identity from him.

"Nothing can never get pass the Winged Lord of the Skies can it? Even if we hide behind the faces of the Garrison, our true identities will always remain." Furthermore, the group heard a voice that caused the original Rangers' hairs stand on end and it was one they knew too well. They saw a stout man clothed in all white wearing a cloak as he pulled his hood back. He had a staff/wand in his right hand as the Rangers tried to come to grips with who was standing right in front of them.

"The Emissary they hide behind an array of masks to conceal their identities and their motives. They are a mysterious group with a dark and mystical origin that surrounds them. They have been around for eons and thousands of years committing unspeakable acts of evil. Like the Emissary, the Garrison has also long existed to battle their adversaries to protect the Great Power and the wielders destined to become part of the Ninjetti Order. They are govern by a mission to safeguard the Great Power of the universe so they recruit warriors to their cause in order to fight in this war. You call yourself Aria but even behind the mask the powers that be can't shield your true identity can it? That is mystery we can never answer about divine intervention from the powers that be." Tommy said. "We've...been the mission of the Garrison all this time haven't we Dulcea, Zordon?"

"Are you serious? The faces behind the Garrison has been Zordon this whole entire time?" Jason muttered in shock. "How have we been your mission this whole time?"

"This place, the last kingdom of the Ninjetti stands at a crossroads unless you prevent the integrity of the Great Power from being desecrated." Dulcea said as she looked across the plateau and at the ruins of the land below. "The Great Power extends beyond Phaedos and the sacred Ninjetti Temple and has ventured beyond the stars all across the universe. Here lies the last remnants of land destined to safeguard the greatest legacy from being tarnished by evil's bane. The spirits of the land called out to the one true ruler of the skies destined to bare the crown and the fealty to govern this kingdom. That oath and fealty...has been bestowed upon you by this land."

"I'm sorry oath and fealty, are you talking about these little brand marks we got?" Billy asked indicating the mark on his arm.

"Yes, the marks you all bare upon you are that of the ancient sacred spirits of the Ninjetti." Zordon interjected. "As the original wielders of the sacred animal spirits of the Ninjetti received the Great Power many years ago on Phaedos, upon entering the lost kingdom of the Ninjetti, the full fulfillment of the order's oath and fealty can now be complete. By receiving the blessing of the ancient spirits of the land the kingdom will prosper once again and reignite the Ninjetti Order. For years it has been the Garrison's mission to preserve the legacy of the Ninjetti Order and restore its kingdoms to safeguard the essences of the Great Power across the universe."

"Everything they did for us, the sacrifices they made was so we reach this place?" Tommy asked thinking about Quinn's story. "What Kim and I went through with Quinn years ago...was it...he's like one of you isn't he but who is behind the mask?"

"As someone once said everything is not what it seems to be." Dulcea said. "And Quinn will explain in due time should he escape his current predicament. Right now, as we stated we are at a crossroads and I believe that you have all embarked on a mission to this sacred place the Garrison has kept safeguarded for thousands of years."

"She is right time is of the essence and soon war will descend but I'm afraid the lurking shadow has made it's presence known." Zordon said.

"The Emissary they're on the move and activated their fabled the Scarlet Sovereign." Adam replied.

"We're here now and we came to fulfill our mission, the one the Garrison have fought for years in our name." Tommy said with determination. "We need help to finish what we started years ago."

"Like years ago back on Phaedos, we will now finally reignite the Ninjetti Order to answer their call. Upon this kingdom, we shall call upon the Ancient Sacred Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti for help and bestow upon your fealty and oath to protect the Great Power."


	25. The Legacy of Ninjetti

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 25 of the story. The Rangers' restore the strongest powers and order in the universe while being educated about the history of the origins of the impending battle up ahead.)**

 **Chapter 25: The Legacy of Ninjetti**

 **January 18th, 2009**

 **Somewhere Outside of Angel Grove**

It was ironic that no one didn't notice the gentleman walking the streets of Angel with a busted left wrist in a weird angled position because of the broken bone. They didn't pay attention to the various cuts, bruises, internal injuries or the dirty and ragged clothes he was covered in, but it was Quinn's specialty. Being part of the Garrison for over four thousand years he learned how to blend in and disappear from plain sight in front of his adversaries.

He made his way to the bus station evading any pursuing agents of the Emissary attempting to recapture him. Keeping his injuries discreet and concealed Quinn purchased a ticket out of the city to put some distance between him and his enemies. Unfortunately, he had to break the news to the rest of the Garrison that their casualty count is only climbing and that extracting any of their soldiers out in the front lines was becoming a mission all to itself.

The Garrison's sanctums were falling one by one and their armies dwindling by the numbers with each defeat of their forces. Hearing about the development that occurred in Reefside brought some hope in spite of their fleeting efforts. It brought satisfaction to know that Aria and the Garrison leader have led the Rangers to the long lost preserved secret the Garrison had guarded for over four thousand years.

He found himself outside a service station about forty-five minutes outside of the city of Stone Canyon. Quinn's thoughts dwell on Tommy and figured his former student unmasked the faces behind the Garrison. They were at a crossroads and the secrets of the Garrison began to unravel in order for the original Power Rangers to find out the full weight of what was at stake in this war. For years it was the Garrison's mission to safeguard the integrity of the Ninjetti Order and protect the core of the Great Power. Despite their questionable tactics and methods, everything they did, fought for, trained, lived and even sacrificed their lives for was in the name of the Ninjetti.

"Oh gosh you look like shit," Quinn heard his longtime comrade and ally Roxas said. "Was it necessary for you to be held as a POW so you can get behind enemy lines?"

"Do you question my loyalty and my tactics, old friend?" Quinn asked. "Besides, it's not my forte to constantly keep my sanctum on the move because the last I heard, our enemies were in pursuit of launching a full scale attack on our sanctum in the Cook Islands."

"Then let them come to a sanctum that they assumed is defenseless and deserted. Those bastards think they exterminated another sanctum when they are not aware that it has been abandoned for weeks." Roxas said with glee. "It was however crafty and creative imagination to create an illusion that the Cook Island sanctum was still inhabited and detected by the Emissary. That my friend is a lesson in the art of deception."

"You received my message?!" Quinn inquired. "The Garrison's brigade of the Cook Islands...where are they residing?"

"Redirected them to your little neck of the woods, Monument Valley. Word has also been sent to Jade and her sanctum in Panama they are on route and avoiding detection from Salazar's forces in the Caribbean." Roxas reported. "Aria and the boss...we know where they are right now. The sanctum in Thrace has already been cleared out by Aria. With the fall of the sanctums in Galway, Osaka and Guinea we are running out of reinforcements now that our recruitment center in Blue Bay Harbor is out of commission. It was a huge calculated risk to clear out the rest of the sanctums knowing the consequences at hand."

"Then I leave the sanctum of Monument Valley under your command for the time being, Roxas, both you and Jade." Quinn replied. "I need to be out on the frontlines when the heat turns up. By any means necessary ensure the survival of the Garrison and protect the Monument Valley sanctum. We still have a few small factions from the fallen sanctums out there in hiding and need our guidance. Felix and the Guinea sanctum were doing everything in their power to retrieve our lost brigades. However, he and his sanctum paid for it and we know whose responsible for that."

"Are you meaning to tell me you have...seen it?! The Scarlet Sovereign they have activated it?" Roxas asked worried. "Then you know what this means for all of us. It was what we feared and what we spent years preventing. Do...do they know who hides behind the mask?"

"That is why I need to be out there because those bastards unleashed something nobody isn't prepared for," Quinn said deep in thought. "I stared into the eyes of the Scarlet Sovereign and there was no recollection of the vessel it once housed. It's hard to tell if there is still a heartbeat and soul that can be reached beneath the shell. We may have fulfilled our mission in the name of the Ninjetti order and the Great Power. However, I fear that this only the beginning of an even bigger battle that is up ahead. One that is not intended for the faint of heart, but will test the very core of the Winged Lord of the Skies and the bloodline."

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Power Rangers, years ago your lives were forever changed when you accepted duty and the power to be the sworn protectors of Earth against the forces of evil that threaten your planet." A fire was built in the middle of the plateau, as Dulcea was preparing for the ritual and Zordon had the Rangers gather in a circle around it. In what appeared to be a stone basin, Dulcea ground some plants and small stones into fine powder. She took the powder into her hands and chanted before coming to stand alongside Zordon and the Rangers on the other side of the fire.

"Years ago, six of you journeyed to the planet Phaedos to seek out the Great Power and called upon the Sacred Ancient Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti to guide you through the next path of your journey. Now we have come full circle once again on these sacred hollow grounds to bestow the blessing of ancient spirits of the Great Power in our time of need. For four thousand years this sacred sanctuary, this kingdom of the Ninjetti has been safeguarded under the protection of the Garrsion, sworn to protect the chosen wielders of the Ninjetti and the heir apparent bloodline destined to rule and defend this land against the banes of evil that defile the name of the Great Power."

"The scared ancient spirits of the Great Power call upon you to reclaim your destinies, your fealty and fulfill the oath you were call upon to answer. The circle and the Ninjetti have now assembled upon these hollow grounds." For the original Ninjetti wielders it was deja vu again feeling their animal spirits calling out to them and assembling their other fellow spirits to bestow their blessing upon the newest members. Zordon stood to the side as Dulcea continued on with the ritual. "For the ones who wield the power years ago, let your animal spirits inside to help complete the circle. Let them guide the new initiates of the Ninjetti to release the animal spirits inside of them and accept the fealty and oath to join their brethren Ninjetti to make the circle whole. Close your eyes and look deep inside and reclaim your fealty and oath to the Great Power."

When the Rangers did as she bid, she blew the powder over the fire; the flames flared up, sending magic and power combined swirling all around them. The Rangers felt something deep inside them, a budding power at their bidding and that of the land grew stronger before it burst through them, the cries of their Animal Spirits mixing in the air. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they're no longer in their civilian clothes, but in the Ninjetti robes with the original wielders baring their same colors as from years ago along with the gold crest in the middle baring their respective animal spirits.

However, for the six new members of the Ninjetti they were astonished to find themselves in new robe colors. Jason was clothed in gold robe; Zack was wearing silver; Trini wearing orange robes; Kat wearing purple; Justin wearing green robes and Tanya wearing bronze robes. The six newest Ninjetti found satisfaction in the animal spirits crests in the middle of their new robes as Tommy and the others looked on with pride at their other friends. However, Tommy looked at his crest carefully and notice the intertwining of falcon and crane on the emblem. Zordon smiled seeing how far his Rangers have come over the years as he continued to observe Dulcea preside over the ritual.

"The circle is now complete and the ancient spirits have bestowed the Great Power and blessing upon the chosen order and this land." Dulcea said. "To the newest wielders of the Ninjetti please step forward and accept your fealty and oath to defend and guard the last kingdom of the Ninjetti." She picked up her staff and walked around the fire as the six newest Ninjetti stepped forward stood in front of Justin.

"Justin Stewart, you are the Green Dolphin, innocent and joyful." She moved on to Tanya, going from Ranger to Ranger down the line.

"Tanya Sloan, noble and loyal. You are the Bronze Lion."

"Zachary Taylor, smooth and swift. You are the quick Silver Panther."

"Trini Kwan, gentle of heart and strong willed. You are the Orange Tiger."

"Katherine Scott, bold and clever. You are the soaring Purple Eagle."

"Jason? Jason, what's the matter?" Jason had that puzzling look on his face noticing his animal spirit wondering if it was coincidence or random luck.

"It seems like a stroke of luck I got stuck with the animal spirit that was once my Thunder Zord and my best friend's original Zord." Jason replied slightly chuckling.

"Indeed you are the Golden Dragon, Jason Scott. Despite luck as you call it, your animal spirit is fearless and mighty." That earned her a smile as Jason perked up. She then called forward the rest of the Rangers to step forward and stood in front of Aisha.

"Aisha, once again you have reunited with the fierce and unstoppable spirit of the Bear." She moved on to Rocky, going down to the veteran Ninjetti one by one.

"Dear Rocky, despite mere perceptions the smart and powerful spirit of the Ape remains within you."

"Billy, the cunning and stealthy spirit of the Wolf runs side by side with its intelligent human companion."

"Adam? I see things have changed over time."

"Wasn't pleased with my spirit at first, but I've grown to accept it over the years." Adam said with a smile.

"Despite it's small stature, the clever and courageous spirit of the Frog holds true to its name." Dulcea nodded with a smile to Adam before lastly standing in front of Tommy.

"Dearest Tommy, our Falcon and Winged Lord of the Skies. Your spirit has endured many trials and tribulations over the years alongside your mate and pink princess, the agile Crane and Winged Lady of the Skies. The spirit of the Falcon and Crane forever remains unbowed, unbent and unbroken from deep within the light and shadows that loom in the distance. It is destiny and fate that the sacred ancient animal spirits, the Falcon and the Crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies chose its respective mates in two people whose love knows no boundaries and doesn't yield to forces beyond their control." She said as Tommy stared at crest with a heavy heart.

"And yet my agile Crane, my Winged Lady of the Skies is no longer by her falcon's side to soar with him." Tommy said with a heavy spirit.

"Maybe so, but it does not mean the legacy of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies ends for the spirit of both the falcon and the crane remains alive within you and the defender that bridges the legacy of the Falcon and Crane. The order of the Ninjetti remains alive and thriving under the leadership of the one true Winged Lord of the Skies. It is the call for you to bare the crown of destiny to govern the last kingdom of this sacred order and protect the Great Power. The fate of the Ninjetti and this kingdom depends on it for you to truly reclaim your fealty and bring back the beating heart and soul back to the kingdom." Dulcea said. "It is why you are here, why you have all come."

"So the spirit of the Falcon and the Crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies...I'm the protector of the power?" Tommy asked looking at his friends and then looking at Dulcea and Zordon. He looked at his crest once more and spoke up. "You said the spirit of the Crane remains in tact although its chosen human mate is no longer alive. The defender that bridges the legacy of the Falcon and Crane. Are you talking about Amelia? Is it our daughter you're talking about?"

"She is why the spirit of the Crane still beats and also you, but your daughter bridges together the past, present and future of The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The bloodline and the heir apparent, there is a power beginning to awaken and I'm sure you have seen it Tommy." Zordon interjected. "It has been the very core of what the Garrison has fought for many years to protect, the bloodline and heir apparent of the Ninjetti. This land, it beats now that the bloodline has returned and the Ancient Scared Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti have bestowed its blessings and power upon their chosen wielders and council to defend its legacy."

"Wait a minute, this bloodline you're talking about? The bloodline of the Winged Lord and Ladies of the Skies, the Falcon and Crane..." Tommy's hands clenched into fists and tears came into his eyes. Years after their first excursion to Phaedos, Tommy and Kimberly learned first hand about the tales of the Falcon and the Crane. It was no surprise that there was a strong connection they had to each other and their animal spirits. They pondered over the mystery as to why the Falcon and the Crane were referred to as the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies over the Ninjetti. The implications started sinking into Tommy realizing the prominence of his power and the impact it came with.

"Myself, our daughter and Kimberly...we're the bloodline of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the Falcon and the Crane?!" Tommy murmured. The others noticed the tension and emotions going through Tommy's mind. Most of them were wondering if somehow over the years with their friends' interactions with Quinn he was somehow hinting to Tommy and also Kimberly about their destinies. Tommy made the decision to unlock the Garrison's secret with his friends know full well he had to confront the knowledge of his fate and destiny and the consequences that awaited him in the long road. "Tell us, how did the Garrison came to the mission of protecting the Ninjetti?"

"The Garrison have existed in many forms and their internal war against the Emissary has been documented across the universe. For many eons, the war between the Garrison and the Emissary have taken many shapes and forms, but in the end the internal conflict have left a plague of destruction and death in its wake." Zordon explained as the group listened. "For many years the Garrison has dedicated its mission to protect the ancient order of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. The order of the Ninjetti have been around since the very beginning; when the universe first came into existence alongside the Great Power. To understand the mission at hand, you first must understand the factors that have contributed to it. You all are here for a reason, especially you, White Falcon. It is to understand a destiny and fate you are coming to accept and one that have lingered throughout your life. Although what you will hear may bare a heavy weight along with the title and fealty to fulfill an oath, you must know Tommy that this has been your calling all this time. With your friends already swearing their fealty and oath to the Ninjetti and to yield to their Winged Lord of the Skies, we ask you, are you ready to accept your true claim and fealty to embark on this mission?"

"I can't run from my fate or destiny any longer because I know what I have to do. We came here for a reason because there is a war coming and a mission we need to complete. The Garrison led us here to reclaim the Ninjetti powers and by doing so, reigniting the Ninjetti Order they sworn fealty to. If I have to face the full weight of my destiny head on, then I understand...and accept it willingly to protect the ones I love the most and the legacy with it." Tommy said looking at his friends as Dulcea and Zordon began their story.

 **9:00 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

Back at the Oliver Residence, about four hours passed since Tommy and the rest of the original Rangers headed out into the forest. Hayley and the rest of the former Dino Thunder Rangers hoped nothing bad happened to their former mentor or the rest of the veterans, especially with the kids worrying over their parents.

The group thought there was enough time spent down in the lab waiting around for Tommy and the others to return from their quest. Also, Jason and Kat's kids displayed their playful mischievous sides by constantly playing around with the computer equipment, much to Hayley's dismay. In addition, adding three more kids' curiosity on how specialized high-tech equipment worked proved to be a handful. At Kira's suggestion, they headed all back upstairs to the living room after Hayley got everything back under control in the lab and also to prevent anymore mischievous youngster hands from laying another finger on their equipment.

"Oh why can't we stay downstairs with all the special computers like in Batman's cave on TV?" Robbie asked.

"Because apparently a little six year ringleader loves to cause mischief and pressure his group of friends to join in the fun." Hayley said suspiciously eyeing Henry.

"What I didn't know that big red button will make a really loud sound," Henry replied innocently. "I wanted to see what it does and Amelia said there's a big red button."

"Yeah if you already learned how to read the words emergency underneath the button." Ethan said scolding the kid. "Hey kid, do you and your siblings tend to be mischievous when your mom and dad aren't around?"

"There's four of us in our family. Mommy and daddy always have to keep watch on us." Henry simply stated. "But mostly, I think I'm a good kid most of the time."

"I don't think my brother and I were this much of a problem for our folks when we were Henry's age," Conner commented watching the children. Bianca came up to the group and tugged on Connor's shirt. "Hey Bianca, is everything alright?"

"I hope Auntie Aisha and Uncle Rocky are okay," Bianca said looking out the window. "They been gone for hours with their friends to go on their secret mission." She then looked at Amelia who also stared out the window. "Hey Amelia, are you worried about your daddy?"

"I know my daddy and everybody else will be okay. They have to be because our parents are superheroes with special powers," Amelia said reassuring her friends. "That's what makes them really cool because they fight the bad guys and save the world like superheroes on TV like Iron Man, Batman, Superman, the X-Men and so on. They told us they had to go on a secret mission in order to fight the bad guys once again. Remember, our parents are the Power Rangers."

"When will mommy and daddy be back?" Olivia and Matthew asked.

"They'll be back soon don't worry guys." Trent reassured the kids. "And Amelia is right, your parents will be okay because they're Power Rangers. They do what they have to do to fight the bad guys and save the world. Believe us, we know what it's like to fight bad guys back in the day."

"It's cool having my mommy and daddy as Power Rangers, but I hope they are okay." Henry said sincerely. "I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"Me too because I hope my daddy comes home safe. He always tell me that Power Rangers are real and that there are a lot of Power Ranger teams that fight all over the world in different cities whenever we see them on the news." Amelia said smiling. "He used to say even my mommy used to be a Power Ranger too and fought bad guys alongside daddy and you guys. However, we can't let anyone know they're the Power Rangers in order to protect their secret identities. Sometimes, he says there is a lot of action that happens when they become Power Rangers. Do you guys have any stories about what it's like being superheroes?"

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Somewhere in Reefside**

"As many of you know, the Ninjetti are an ancient order of warriors sworn to protect the light. We have been around since the very beginning; when the universe came into existence. I am sure it has become knowledge that humans are not the only intelligence beings in the universe, nor that Earth is not the only planet they reside." The Rangers didn't falter at the beginning of Dulcea's story confirming what they learned long ago, or suspected as much. "The Ninjetti was once a civilization of it's own; comprised of beings from nearly all intelligent species in the universe. We were spread far and wide, going wherever we needed. Phaedos, while not the native planet of the Ninjetti, became our home. The ruins that the first half of Zordon's original Rangers traveled to years ago stood once at the place that was the Sacred Ninjetti Temple, just like the ruins of the secret kingdom and temple you are now standing in are part of the mission of the Ninjetti to spread far and wide beyond Phaedos. It once held the Great Power that years ago the first six wielders of your group seek out on the Monolith that must be guarded. However, you come to understand that the Great Power expands beyond the Monolith on Phaedos but yet the mission remains the same that it must be guarded from the banes of evil unworthy to wield the power."

Dulcea paused and sighed again. One theory about the Great Power was confirmed that it extended beyond the reaches of Phaedos and the Monolith. The Rangers noticed that she said the word "we" in her story. Long ago they knew Dulcea was an ancient being like Zordon, but also knew about their constraints due to their sworn fealty and oath. Part of them wondered if somehow the Garrison was a loophole for them to travel to Earth after many eons.

"Many eons ago, a great war broke out on Phaedos. A great darkness spread farther and faster than we could fight it. The evil beings knew that to gain power and keep it, they had to destroy those who oppose them; and so the Ninjetti were hunted down and killed until only a few selected remained. Everything was destroyed; the Ninjetti; Phaedos; the Sacred Temple; all of it gone. The surviving members of the Ninjetti knew that the evil forces could not get their hands on the Great Power; the power of the Ninjetti; for if they did all will be lost. They moved the power of from the temple to the Monolith shortly before the temple was destroyed. They created obstacles and guards to protect the power for many years, until fourteen years ago when six teenagers chosen by Zordon sought out the Temple's High Priestess who became the guardian of the Great Power on Phaedos embarked on a quest to be the new order of the Ninjetti by seeking the Great Power. As it was our mission long ago for the Ninjetti to spread far and wide across the universe, the Great Power extends beyond the reaches of Phaedos and has been reignited on Earth."

"The six who became the new reincarnation of the Ninjetti it is Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Kimberly?" Jason asked. "And you're the High Priestess who led them to the Monolith? And it's already been established that you're an ancient being like Zordon?"

"Indeed that is, dear Dragon." Zordon said continuing the story. "Dulcea and I are ancient beings, sworn to guard and protect a great power. We are what remained of the original Ninjetti. Like long ago how Zordon was trapped in his time warp, I too long ago was confine to Phaedos and prohibited from stepping off the plateau towards the jungle for I would age rapidly. Never in a million years since they were wiped out anyone has joined the order, until fourteen years ago when it was reborn." Zordon paused to allow them time to take in everything the Rangers have been told. The two ancient beings also allowed themselves to collect the memories that flooded their minds. "The Ancient Warriors who left Phaedos to fight knew that to quell the evil forces they would need to call upon all the power of their Animal Spirits. They were able to stop the darkness, at the cost of their own lives in order to end the war. However, when they died, their power did not. It returned to Phaedos and joined with the Great Power inside the Monolith. Their Ancient Sacred Animal Spirits, helped guard the Great Power from those who are unworthy who would use it for evil's bane until they found those pure and noble of heart to wield the power. What began fourteen years ago has now come full circle and set upon a chain of events that is already set in motion."

"Wow, that is some history," Zack muttered.

"And I'm guessing you guys heard this tale fourteen years ago?" Tanya asked addressing Tommy and the others.

"More or less and the importance of the Ninjetti and the Great Power to the entire universe." Tommy replied looking at Zordon. "An old mentor taught us that in order to know the war ahead in the future, one has to go back to the past and understand its origin and history. It doesn't explain how you both are suddenly here if you're ancient beings and we thought after Andros destroyed your energy tube it...it..."

"My noble Falcon as you humans may say, even the impossible can be made possible." Zordon explained before giving a nod to Dulcea. "When Andros, the Red Space Ranger destroyed my energy tube, he freed my spirit which in turned, destroyed every form of evil you or any other Rangers have defeated. But only I and a few selective of my closet allies who have fought alongside me for many eons knew the events that would transpire, like our dear Dulcea. When I was imprisoned many millennia ago by Rita there was a prophecy that said I would be freed from one of my alternate life form when all evil was defeated. When Andros destroyed my energy tube, all the evil was wiped out and I was returned to my body on Eltar."

"That one act from the Red Space Ranger also set upon another chain of events to be set in motion." Dulcea also explained. "As an ancient being like Zordon, when his spirit was released it also freed us to resume our mission that has been carried on for more than four thousand years. It was then we answered the call and took up arms once again knowing that the heralds of evil have survived the purge and resumed their mandate that cast them out many eons ago."

"Alternate life forms, you guys founded the Garrison. It was one of your missions in order to spread far and wide beyond Phaedos, you sought out those to help preserve the legacy of the Ninjetti and protect the Great Power once it spread beyond Phaedos and the Monolith." Adam said. "It does make sense the idea of ancient beings also resuming life in other alternate life forms like the Garrison. However, it's a concept still hard to wrap our heads around."

"Okay so it makes sense that with Dulcea and Zordon being the last remnants of the original Ninjetti, what happened after the war?" Tommy asked.

"After the war ended and Phaedos was left in ruins due to the aftermath and destruction of the Ninjetti, there were those who continued to fight as warriors of light with the hope of one day restoring the legacy of the Ninjetti and guarding the Great Power since it expanded beyond the Monolith. Over the years, temples, sanctums and kingdoms dedicated to preserving the Ninjetti and safeguarding the legacy of the Great Power were established as fronts to continue the work that began on Phaedos. In time, there were a few selective chosen individuals with the potential to be worthy of wielding the power of the Ninjetti, but in order to do so they needed to understand the secrets of the Great Power." Dulcea explained to the group. "Many years after the war ended, I assembled and a few elders from allied planets gathered on Phaedos to study one of the greatest secrets of the Great Power: how to harness their Chi, the energy of all life itself. They wanted to use it to heal. But there were seven heretics among them, individuals with darker intentions. They didn't want to heal; they wanted immortality — power, to never face death, to regenerate themselves again and again. This was seen as an aberration, and so, like Lucifer from heaven, the seven were banished from Phaedos forever and decreed by the scared ancient spirits unworthy to wield the Great Power. They became the seven pillars of the Emissary. They went back to their respective planets, each pillar swearing an oath of fealty to serve as heralds to masters with dark and evil intentions, growing in power and influence."

"Years later after the Emissary's banishment in one vile act of desecration and defilement the Emissary discovered the mystical secret of immortality, by using the substance of the Ancient Sacred Animal bones, the original Sacred Animals that eventually would become the Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti. The remains of the ancient sacred animals were scattered across the universe millions of years after the end of their time and remained lost in history. It was one of the greatest secrets protected for many years by the Ninjetti and the Emissary's malicious actions forever tainted the legacy and integrity of the Ancient Sacred Animal Spirits and the Great Power. Now, fearless of death and lusting for more power to gain their dominion over the universe, the Emissary carried out their mission with the goal to activate their ultimate weapon known as Scarlet Sovereign. In their quest to please their heralds and masters they served, to obtain more of the elixir, the Emissary dug holes under many civilizations across the universe where beneath them laid the bones of dead sacred animals. For years, this " _Modus operandi"_ caused destruction and death upon many different planets from Mirinoi to Eltar and many other planets in their wake. Unfortunately, like many evil organizations there is always one fatal mistake they made and you I think you know where this story leads to."

"The Emissary made many enemies in their quest for immortality." Trini said. "And thus came the birth of these "Garrisons" to oppose the Emissary for many years."

"No one knows how they started, but over the years after the Ninjetti were wiped out, Dulcea and I sought out allies who would fight alongside us in order to preserve the legacy of the Ninjetti and safeguard the integrity of the Great Power. There were other allies who took up arms to fight as warriors to protect the light of the universe and from that laid the groundwork of our common mission: to build an army and rally those to join in the battle against the Emissary." Zordon explained. "There have been many account throughout the ages about the war between the Garrison and the Emissary and in any shape and form across the universe, that internal conflict existed. The Emissary seeking to desecrate the integrity of the Great Power in their bid to defile the legacy of the Ninjetti while the Garrison spent many years fighting the Emissary to protect and defend the legacy of the Ninjetti and safeguard the Great Power. These Garrisons have established hidden sanctums and kingdoms to protect the remaining embodiment of the Great Power in order to appease the Ancient Sacred Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti with the fealty and oath to never let the banes of evil defile them for their malicious deeds."

"Grave robbing ancient bones just for a taste of eternal immortality it's very disturbing." Justin answered.

"From my understanding from what Quinn told me the Garrison was all about just training and recruiting warriors for the war front." Tommy replied. "Quinn...was he there since the beginning? Did he also exist in an alternate life form as well as part of the Garrison because I know there is more to that guy than meets the eye. Was he also one of the allies you guys sought out many years ago to lay the groundwork to begin these garrisons to fight the Emissary?"

"Like us, he was one of the first allies who answered the call to fight as a warrior sworn to protect the light." Zordon replied, taking his turn to continue his tale. He sighed knowing the next revelation up ahead will impact the group, but in particular Jason and Tommy. "In Quinn's alternate life form, he was a young king of a distant planet whose world was ravaged when the Emissary unleashed their Modus operandi and plundered the substance from the ancient sacred animal bones that was buried underneath the capital city of his planet. The Garrison that was established long ago on the planet attempt to prevent a tragedy from occurring but despite their efforts, the Emissary already accomplished their mission and left the planet in ruins and destruction. The Garrison that fought to defend the planet was wiped out except for the planet's prince."

"That sounds terrible," Tanya replied.

"I agree with Tanya on that to be a ruler of your planet only to see it be left in ruins because of the Emissary." Kat added. "What happened to the prince of the planet?"

"It took many years for his planet to heal, but yet the king or the people of the planet would forever be haunted by the tragedy that befallen their planet. In the wake of the devastation the Emissary left. The king of the planet had seen done before on other planets by these heretics defiling the very core essence of the Great Power. He was one of the first to answer the call after watching planet being ravaged and the ancient sacred animal bones desecrated at the expense of the devastation left on Triforia. He journeyed to Phaedos with a few warriors from his native planet to join the cause and the hope of establishing other garrisons alongside his allies to prevent another tragedy like the one that fell on his planet. For his efforts, he was granted access to an alternate life form to carry out his mission in the name of preserving the legacy of the Ninjetti and protecting the Great Power. Him and others afterwards were granted that same amnesty to continue our fight against the Emissary."

"It was Trey wasn't it? Like Dulcea is Aria in her alternate life form, a member of the Garrison, he's Quinn isn't he?" Tommy murmured stunned by the revelation.

"Huh who is Trey?" Zack asked as a few of them were not familiar with the the Prince of Treyforia except for some of the group who once held the Zeo powers.

"Trey is the king of a planet called Triforia and he was the original Zeo Gold Ranger." Jason answered for his best friend and summarized his experience with Trey. "He was the one I got the Gold Ranger powers from years ago, but taking that mantle did come with a risk back then. The Gold Ranger powers almost killed me because the power bonded with Trey and it couldn't be sustained with a human for a certain period of time. The powers were leaving me along with my own life force with it unless I returned the powers back to Trey."

"Something tells me as a Triforian with three distinct personalities normally joined as one being, one of Trey's beings must have resided in an alternate life form as Quinn in order to carry out his mission for the Garrison?" Billy said in theory.

"Yeah explains things and possibly the reason why every time he spontaneously appeared and disappeared over the years he looked the same." Tommy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Still, that's a lot to digest considering that my unauthorized guardian angel since I was a kid turned out to be a king who maybe also an ancient being like you guys with the ability to split into three distinct personalities. Hopefully, if he's still out there, I like to hear it from him since he owes me that much for the hell he put Kim and I through over the years."

"I do apologize for not revealing the truth about Trey to you Rangers years ago," Zordon said. "That choice to reveal the truth was solely left to Trey's discretion and despite his actions over the years, Trey has been one of the factors that contributed to the survival of the Garrison over the years. He has pledge his fealty for over four thousand years and because of him contribution he ensured that this kingdom has been safeguarded until the order came full circle and the bloodline to reclaim their dominion."

"Four thousand years? What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked directing his question to Zordon and Dulcea.

"As we told there have been numerous tales about how the Garrison was founded on many different planets. However, one account dating back four thousand years ago is one of the most accurate accounts chronicled by Ninjetti many years back pertaining to a prophecy that is being fulfilled. Only myself, Zordon and the rest of the founders that laid the groundwork for the Garrison knew of this prophecy. The book that was left behind chronicles the most guarded secrets of the Ninjetti, the origins of this kingdom and of the Garrison being one of them." Dulcea said looking out from the plateau. "However, the outcome of this prophecy changes as the future itself is unforeseen."

"I'm sure you heard the tale from Quinn about how the Garrison was formed four thousand years ago on Earth?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah I heard it from Quinn or Trey if I should refer to him by his real name." Tommy spat out, recounting what he learned five years ago. "The Emissary left a reign of terror throughout the planet in their quest for power. One day they stumble upon a village and massacred everybody, but one boy managed to survive the onslaught by pulling out the sword that was plunged into the heart of his deceased mother. The boy managed to kill some of the Emissary's greatest warriors that they gave him a name: the "Garrison." Afterwards, he goes to work rounding up anybody: men, women, old, young, anyone that can fight and goes to work forming an army to fight their enemies."

"So a young boy founded the Garrison?" Adam asked, surprised by Tommy's summary of the origin tale of the Garrison.

"Yes, but there was more to this boy's tale than forming Earth's Garrison. The boy had an unbowed, unbent and unbroken spirit and did not yield to the banes of evil. He did not know his noble heart possessed a power no one ever imagined. In his quest to build his army and mission, he comes upon a young girl who too was a victim of tragedy left by the Emissary. The young boy takes the girl in as his first recruit for the Garrison but finds kindred spirit in her both possessing the same unbowed, unbent and unbroken spirit and noble heart. One day, their mission leads them to a hidden sanctuary, one of the lost kingdoms of the Ninjetti by the ancient sacred spirits."

"The boy who forms the Garrison and his first recruit stumble upon this place?!" Billy asked. "Why did the ancient spirits lead two young kids here many years ago?"

"Anything is possible to those who possess the Great Power and the events that transpired that day have come full circle." The way the term "full circle" was being used meant that once again they were in for another dose of information overload. Dulcea could see it in their eyes, especially Tommy's spoke of wisdom and knowledge despite being plagued by heartbreak, trials and struggles throughout their journey. She trusted Zordon's judgment understanding what made these individuals special years ago that he chose them as Earth's Power Rangers. With a nod of approval, she returned back to the present and spoke the words that began the circle four thousand years ago:

 _"When the defenders of the Sacred Order of the Ninjetti rise to take up arms, at this sight of the kingdom: the reign of the Bloodline of Light begins. The destined heir apparents will come to claim dominion over the kingdom bestowed upon them by Ancient Sacred Animal Spirits in the name of the Great Power. The ancient spirits will bestow upon the kindred hearts the title of Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies to fulfill as their loyal council and defenders swear their fealty and oath to the royal bloodline to protect the sanctum of the Ninjetti and safeguard the Great Power from evil's bane. The royal bloodline of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies will possess a power unforeseen and upon their reign will come to them, "the key," the kingdom's most prize treasure that must be protected to preserve the legacy of the universe's Great Power. As the kingdom and sanctums protect the legacy of the Great Power from desecration, the kingdom itself will face trials and tribulations throughout the ages in the name of safeguarding the "the key of the future" at the cost of facing the dark ages that will plague the universe. Only when the bloodline and the loyal council has returned once again to reclaim their dominion, the reign of the Bloodline of Power will return under a new era under the fealty of the heir apparent of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies."_

"So all of this, it is all part of the mission we're facing ahead of us?" Kat asked, letting the words sink in.

"Everything you been told all interconnects. The past, the present and the future: the events that occurred many ages ago remain prominent and it too impacts the possible outcome of a future that interchanges." Zordon replied. "What Dulcea spoke is the prophecy has awaited to come full circle for over four thousand years. Over the course of time, interconnected events have transpired in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled." He then turned his attention to Tommy. "My dear falcon, you have witness many trials and tribulations throughout the years. You have experienced tragedy, heartbreak, joy, pain and everything else in between when the weight of fate and destiny has left your spirit spent because of all you have seen. Yet, despite the conflict that still rages inside your heart, the unbowed, unbent and unbroken spirit of the Winged Lord of the Skies refuses to yield. Knowing full well the outcome of these events Tommy, your heart speaks of accepting the fate and destiny laid before you."

Tommy's heart knew the truth of what was spoken and the full weight of the torch of destiny that he was carrying. His hands clenched into fists and tears of acceptance came down his eyes coming to grips with the full knowledge of his mission and the quest ahead. The tears were not only for himself and the revelation of his fate and destiny, it was also the fates and destinies of his best friends; his daughter's future and also that of the legacy of his beloved lost crane.

"The Bloodline of Power; the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the boy who formed the Garrison and the girl?" Tommy murmured realizing the truth. "They were the ones that first ruled this place, they were the falcon and crane and only the heir apparent will restore the Bloodline of Light once they returned and reclaim the throne. It was us wasn't it? We...completed the bloodline: myself, my daughter and even Kim? We're distant descendants aren't we and it is my fate isn't it? To be the true Winged Lord of the Skies? Everything that transpired...all led to this moment didn't it? Was this meant to happen, all of it?"

"Now you understand the truth and the mission ahead for you all," They addressed the group. Tommy simply nodded in acceptance. "Although the prophecy is slowly coming to pass, it does not mean that the future itself is set in stone. You may come to accept the weight of your fate and destiny; but still you can dictate the outcome in a world where change is a constant."

"They're right bro and although you know the truth about your fate and destiny doesn't change who you are." Jason said in reassurance, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder in comfort. "Don't think for one second feel that you inadvertently felt responsible for the events that happened in your life or ours these past few years. Don't think you feel responsible for dragging us back into this life when we all made that choice to follow you back into the front lines. We're a team and we face everything all as one."

"Jason is right and we all made the choices we made not because of the powers that be, it was out of our own free will." Kat made sure to say. "We're all here because something is about to go down and soon we're going to find ourselves ground zero in the center of it."

"We're on a mission and although the road ahead is going to be bumpy, we're facing it together." Rocky replied. "Because we're doing this to protect the people we love."

"So what if a prophecy tells you that you and Kim were destined to be this Bloodline of Power as the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies?" Jason continued. "Maybe it is predicting that the events that have occurred with Amelia is because of this prophecy being fulfilled. Yes, you maybe the Falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies but to us you'll always be Tommy Oliver; husband, father, son, leader, teammate, friend and forever more my best friend and brother. Although you have knowledge of the truth of your fate and destiny, you'll have time to figure it out when you're ready. Don't try to come to grips with it all at once."

"You do have loyal and true friends that stand by you Tommy." Zordon reassured. "Despite the truth of everything you been told, in their eyes you are still Tommy Oliver."

"So oh fearless leader, did we accomplish what we set out to do?" Zack finished. "What is our next order of business? Are we going to be ringing the Emissary's doorbell?"

"You guys are right and I'm grateful for having best friends like you guys despite of everything." Tommy said with a slight smile. He took a deep breath and continued. "We have set out and accomplished what we needed to do. Although the truth of my fate and destiny is something I need major time to process, it doesn't change who I am as a person. The knowledge we know and learned doesn't define the future ahead of us because it's not written yet. However, with that being said we know our mission ahead and why we're fighting: to protect the people we love and defend our planet from the threat is going to bring upon chaos and destruction. We know they got a weapon that is already been activated and when we come face to face with that weapon, we'll be ready. They're looking for something that can prolong their life, the same thing that got them exiled many years ago and left a path of destruction across the universe. These guys are running on borrowed time and we're going to make sure they won't have anytime left to complete their mission."

"Right!" They all said in unison. Dulcea and Zordon smiled at them, seeing despite the revelations revealed to them they were pressing forward with their mission.

"It amazes us as to how far everything has come in the last four thousand years since the founding of the Garrison. Still the mission remains the same throughout the ages: to protect the legacy of the Ninjetti and safeguard the Great Power." Zordon said, leading them to the far side overlooking the kingdom. "Everything has come full circle and the Ninjetti Order have finally risen once again to take arms. The Emissary are on the move and they will not stop until they desecrate and defile the integrity of the Great Power for their malicious pursuit will result in another " _Modus operandi."_ The Garrison's time will soon pass as our efforts to prevent another tragedy proves futile."

"Well not us and those bastards aren't going to be defiling the Great Power anymore. There is no way Earth will become another Modus Operandi in their wake." Tommy said as the others nodded. "The Emissary started a war years ago they thought wouldn't be finished, well we're going to be the ones that end it by defeating each of them once and for all. I made a promise and we're going to hold that promise together: we're going to end the Emissary so our planet doesn't become another casualty."

"Then we'll hold you true to your word and we have the upmost faith that you will succeed in your mission. The spirits have bestowed their blessing upon you as the new order of the Ninjetti, the sworn warriors of the light and goodness in the universe. Always remember, to be in harmony with the Sacred Animals is to have the full force of the Ninjetti." Dulcea said, addressing the group. "Always know, to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. The strength is inside of you. Trust it. The Sacred Animals and the Great Power will guide you along the long road ahead." The two looked at each of them, before a mysterious light took over and watched as Zordon and Dulcea bid them one final farewell. "May your Animal Spirits watch over you for you are the Ninjetti."

The Rangers opened their eyes to find themselves back outside in the forest standing in front of the waterfall. They were still wearing their Ninjetti robes and consciously each of them willed themselves to transform, all of them now back into their civilian clothes. Looking at the brand marks on their wrists, soon the marks were mysteriously covered over when their old communicators reappeared on their right wrists and in their hands each of them held their power coins. Looking at the night sky, Tommy and the group soon made the trek back to his house with satisfaction of a mission completed today. With that said, they were now ready to tackle the long battle ahead for them.


	26. Under Surveillance

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 26 of the story. The Rangers begin surveillance to track their enemies but soon it becomes a personal matter for one of the Rangers as things intensify.)**

 **Chapter 26: Under Surveillance**

 **January 28th, 2009**

 **Stone Canyon, CA**

Quinn watched from a distance rooftop of the carnage that was being unleashed below the city streets of Stone Canyon. He mastered concealing his breathing and heartbeat to prevent detection from his enemies knowing that his escape from their imprisonment didn't settle too well with them.

However, a plague of regret struck him as he helplessly watched loyal soldiers of the Garrison become another casualty at the hands of the Emissary's weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign. He knew the fallen brigade were under the command of Felix but the last remnants of the Guinea Sanctum was swept away violently. It was a big gamble to redirect the remaining Garrison sanctum forces to Monument Valley at the cost forfeiting the sanctum itself instead of their forces.

His allies were fallen one by one at the hands of the Scarlet Sovereign at the behest of the Emissary and their forces were depleting in numbers. He helplessly stood by and watched as Quinn observed as the pillars of the Emissary carefully handled their prized weapon and escorted her protectively back to their base of operations. He knew the drill all too well that have been occurring time and time again once the white vans pulled up to the scene of crime. Quinn knew the routine too well surveying Malo's hired "cleaners" to destroy any traces of the Garrison's presence in Stone Canyon.

He got a sample of the power the Scarlet Sovereign possessed and the power she wield, but Quinn attempted to look beyond the Emissary's weapon. His thoughts dwell on the vessel wondering if there was any recollection left of the person who it once was in their previous life. With his adversaries out of plain sight after evidence of the attack was erased, the Scarlet Sovereign was escorted away as Malo remained to instruct the cleaners to deal with the remains.

He had seen variations of the Garrison fall throughout the course of time, and the Garrison established on Earth four thousand years ago has been the longest running chapter due to persistence and resilient efforts. It was what made them different from the other incarnations throughout the universe, they wouldn't yield and they have that same drive and desire to persevere as the group was on the brink of annihilation. Even if the Garrison fell today or tomorrow, they could smile in gratitude to know that their mission they have carried for four thousand years had been completed. They ignited the spark they have long kept protected and safeguarded throughout the years: the spark called hope.

Quinn's surveillance of Malo's cleanup crew was interrupted when someone stumbled upon the scene, startling the crew. One of the intruders had chestnut brown hair and was accompanied by a tall Hispanic man. As the group dispersed out of fright after getting into a confrontation with the two intruders, Quinn watched the duo pursue one of the crew members, a boy who looked like he was sixteen years old, but his eyes were drawn to the chestnut brown hair young man recognizing who he is.

"You impulsive little bastard, you're just digging a bigger hole for that lost cause you're trying to save." Quinn muttered in disbelief observing Justin and Carlos from a distance on one of the nearby fire exits, trailing the two friends. "That kid just signed his own death wish when the Emissary finds him."

"Let me go! Who the hell are you guys?!" the teen yelled frustrated. "Oh man, shit I screwed up big time! I was just suppose to do my job. Why are you following me?"

"Carlos I owe you pal for helping me find him, especially for Nico's sake." Justin replied.

"Most of those guys were part of the youth soccer team, especially Arturo over here. When I got word that a few of the kids stopped showing up to practice the last few weeks I got suspicious." Carlos explained. "And now it explains things about this so called money on the side job you guys have been doing."

"Wait a minute...Coach Vallertes? What are you doing here in Stone Canyon?" the teen Arturo answered and looked at Justin. "Wait I know you as well. My older brother talked about you after he got back from overseas. You're Justin Stewart aren't you? I remember you used to come over to our place back in the day and hangout with him."

"So you remember me? Nico and I enlisted together and served four years together in the army." Justin said. "You probably know about Kandahar and what happened. I've known your brother for over a decade and as a favor to him I came here with Carlos to find you and bring you home."

"Look, I just needed some extra cash and these odd jobs I been doing has provided enough for our family, given Nico's condition." Arturo answered as suddenly the sound of police sirens were being heard in the distance. "Oh shit, oh man I can't be here! You have to let me go!" He struggled as Carlos and Justin attempted to interrogate Arturo in the alleyway, but in a state of panic Arturo began to fight back out of fear. Soon, a trio of patrol cops came upon the alleyway and saw Arturo attacking Justin and Carlos and instantly apprehended the young teen. The situation only got worse for Arturo as he was being hauled away in the police car clearly resisting arrest.

"Wait, wait officer! Officer! It was just a misunderstanding, we know him!" both of them argued to the authorities. "Arturo! Arturo tell them the truth!"

"Well this young man is going downtown and he's under arrest on charges of assault against an officer, trespassing on private property, and resisting arrest." The officer claimed as Arturo was being put in the back of the swat car. "Gentlemen, I suggest you contact that boy's family and his lawyer. He and a few other teens have been under surveillance for the last four nights on a string of suspicious break-ins in both here and Angel Grove. He's being transferred back to Angel Grove after he's processed downtown for three counts of trespassing."

Justin could only watch as the teenager was on route to the police station as he and Carlos were force to give the authorities their statements. Unbeknownst to them, Quinn observed off in the distance what looked like one of the Emissary's agents spying on the teen Arturo. He overheard Justin telling Carlos about his plan to investigate Arturo's side job and find out the person recruiting teens in Angel Grove for these late night cleanup jobs. Much to Quinn's dismay, he was worried that his attempt to help out will only put him on a collision course with the Emissary.

 **January 31st, 2009**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

"The analysis should only take a few minutes." Hayley said as she continued to work on the computers, adjusting to the upgrades implemented on Tommy's lab 2 weeks after the original Rangers once again regained the Ninjetti Powers.

Tommy recalled the 24 hours after the original Rangers were successful on uncovering the lost Ninjetti kingdom hidden in Reefside forest, he woke up the following day to find his lab have been drastically upgraded courtesy of Zordon. The major upgrades included full teleportation capabilities and syncing the Rangers' communicators to the lab; upgraded weaponry artillery to aid the Rangers and their allies and Shark cycles for faster speed. There was also upgrades to the lab to receive distress signals throughout the galaxy and the security system have been upgraded to provide only restricted access to only them and their other Power Ranger comrades.

With the addition of a new viewing globe it felt like old times again now that Tommy's lab possess the same technology and operating systems that once existed in the Command Center. Tommy noticed that there were a few added amenities to the lab such as a few secret quarters he figured were created through Zordon's magic knowing that he'll be expecting visitors in the near future to aid them in their fight.

"So Hayley what's the status?" Tommy asked. "Did you run the diagnostics on Amelia's bio scan along with myself as well? The bracelet Dulcea and Zordon left behind after the upgrades says that it can protect Amelia, especially now with the knowledge of what we know about our history."

"Her bio signatures are normal as long as she keeps that little mystical bracelet on. For the record, you're starting to come off as one of those parents who basically hover around constantly over their kids, making sure their precious little ones are bubble wrapped protectively and under lock and key." Hayley commented.

"What do you think I'm too overprotective of Amelia? Okay, I maybe very protective of my daughter but she's my only child and with everything going on I just want to keep my little girl safe." Tommy replied, unfortunately he was getting some questionable looks from his friends, especially Kat and Jason. "You two should know with your brood."

"Bro you got to understand children tend to get bumps and bruises because that's part of being kids. Sure Kat and I have our hands full raising four children and like you as a parent, we do worry about the safety of our kids." Jason smiled and then notice one of the monitors on the screen with a shot of Amelia and the rest of the kids playing upstairs in the living room. "However, we don't turn our children into a walking security system wearing jewelry with hidden trackers, bracelets that conceal some mystical powers and seriously bro, did you have to add some hidden surveillance to that little tracking necklace Amelia is wearing?"

"Dude, you have a high tech surveillance security system surrounding your property." Rocky added. "Literally it's impossible to break into Fort Tommy. You're probably implying that we do the same thing at the dojo to keep a close eye on Robbie and Bianca."

"It's not harmful to add an extra layer of security to keep track of my daughter when I'm not around," Tommy grunted, coming under questioning about his parenting style.

"There's a term that the parents in Matthew and Olivia's playgroup describe for your brand of parenting." Kat said smiling. "You probably read this in parenting books but in typical Tommy Oliver behavior, must have slipped out of your mind. You're what most of the parents in the twins' playgroup would describe as a helicopter parent."

"A helicopter parent?! Nah, no way...I'm not really a helicopter parent, am I?" Tommy asked baffled by those remarks. "I know what it means, and it's been Amelia and me for over four years now. But seriously, do you guys think I come off as that type of parent?"

"Well let me ask you something bro," Jason asked. "Did you ever constantly shadow Amelia, always playing with and directing her behavior, allowing her zero alone time?"

"I introduced my little girl to some toddler playgroups on our travels the last four years away from home. I have to supervise my kid because I'm her dad and I want her to grow up with a respectable young lady Kim and I expected she'll turn out to be." Tommy added. "I don't literally dictate Amelia's behavior and I made sure she was enrolled in some of the top preschools in the country and always visited her during my breaks from work."

"Well what about when you enrolled her at Reefside Elementary School?" Hayley asked. "Amelia's teacher, Laurel Versio comes from a military family with her father being a retired Air Force Officer and that two of her brothers are currently doing their second tour overseas. I know because Laurel comes every morning to my store for her regular coffee order.

"Okay, maybe it was coincidence my daughter's teacher comes from a military background. However it's not not like I requested when I first enrolled Amelia that my daughter has a certain teacher or coach. Heck, I don't go around selecting my child's friends and activities, or providing disproportionate assistance for homework and school projects. Well, maybe if I see her struggling with some homework but she's six years old. She does need help at times and..." Tommy said trying to defend his methods of parenting until he sighed, letting out a small smile. He then looked up and turn to his friends. "Alright, you got me. I think I come off as helicopter parenting my kid..."

"Oh don't worry about it Tommy, Jason and I had our moments where we somewhat helicopter parent our kids." Kat reassured. "We're parents it's normal for us to want what's best for our children whether it be their education, their social lives, or their safety. We know how much you love Amelia and everything you've done for her these last couple of years."

"We know you want to protect your little girl just like Rocky and I will do the same thing to keep Robbie and Bianca safe." Aisha added. "However, every once in awhile don't lose sight of the fact that you should let your daughter be a kid. At least let her get some free rein to do things most kids her age would do."

"With everything happening I do lose sight of the fact that at least I got to let my daughter grow up living a normal life." Tommy said as he heard the jukebox upstairs in the living room. He could tell it was Amelia showing the other kids how to operate the jukebox and introducing them to vintage classic songs. "It's hard to describe what normal is these days now that we're back on active duty again. Those kids upstairs is why we're on this mission and yeah they're going to be exposed to our other life, but for them they understand. Yeah, sometime we do lose sight to see that our children need to have a childhood to experience."

"Even if it sometimes trends into the line of helicopter parenting yeah, that's part of them being kids and us being parents." Jason smiled patting his best friend's shoulder for reassurance. "You've done a wonderful job raising Amelia these last four years and Kim would have been proud of how her little girl turned out. Don't think we're trying to take you down a notch about your parenting skills bro, but we just want to remind you that you still got to see that your kid has a lot of growing up to do. We're one big family here and we're all going to have a part in helping be apart of our kids' lives in some capacity."

"Thanks Jase I really appreciate it and yes your brood have been reintroduced to their Uncle Tommy's life these last few months." Tommy said jokingly. "Dude, you two got to get a work on the brewing kleptomania your kids got when it comes to my visiting their good old uncle in Reefside. I even have to keep a close eye on my godson Henry."

"Trust us we'll help Jason and Kat keep that godson of yours in check," Tanya replied smiling. A little while later, Hayley finished working on the new security systems in particular the CCTV configurations when Hayley got the group's attention.

"Alright, before the unscheduled bio scan I managed to reconfigure the CCTV range beyond Reefside." Hayley explained as she started pulling up CCTV footage throughout Angel Grove. "With Zordon's upgrades, he also enhanced the lab's CCTV security programming. Although Tommy is two hours away, he can still monitor activity in the city by tapping into the CCTV feed. This CCTV feed we're currently viewing...it's Weyland Co, our main link to Rideau Circle. Sure wish Billy, Trini and Justin were here to see this."

"We all do too but currently Justin needed Billy's legal expertise to help out Nico's younger brother." Zack informed.

"Did you seriously hack into Weyland's security cameras?" Tommy asked inquiring. "What about Rideau Circle? If we have the capabilities of accessing the CCTV around the city, we can probably get an inside peek into Rideau Circle. Something tells me they're more than just a high end financial company. Hayley, do you think you can tap into the security system?"

"It's going to take some time because I tried accessing the CCTV around the area, but it's encrypted." Hayley explained. "We got to think outside of the box but we need to find a way to hack the network without them detecting it. The only way we can do that is to get access to their servers remotely. Once we access Rideau Circle's servers then it will be easy for us to hack into the CCTV both in the building and outside the building."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea? If we get access to Rideau Circle, then we're going to put them under 24/7 surveillance." Jason warned. "It took us months to put together a lead linking them to business activity involving Weyland Co and Billy's old law firm. With everything we got from Sasha this can count as class action lawsuit."

"This goes beyond the good old legal system." Tommy said. "Everything that has happened within the last few years leads to Rideau Circle. I don't know much about them but after what happened five years ago in Reefside, I can't shake the feeling there is more to them than just being a legitimate financial company. All these interweaving events and coincidences are connected. Something tells me these people are more than just professional businessmen in suits. We were warned not everything is what it seems to be...so we got to take that lesson to heart."

 **AGPD Station**

 **2:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It was good that Billy still had connections with the AGPD to allow him to question his latest "pro-bono" client currently in police custody. Trini kept Justin and Nico company in the interrogation room as Billy attempted to question Arturo once again for information. However, Trini did give Justin her two cents for going rouge and dragging Carlos to Stone Canyon to track down Arturo.

On the contrary, Billy was more understanding between the two after Justin contacted him once Arturo was transferred into AGPD's custody. Despite Justin's actions, Billy convinced Trini to support him on his decision to represent Arturo out of respect for his older brother. Billy came out of the interrogation room after he was done and Arturo was escorted back to his cell.

"How's my little brother?" Nico asked addressing concerns for Arturo. "Mr. Cranston, did Arturo give you any information that can help him?"

"Well, he finally talked though it wasn't much, but it's a start. However, given that your brother has three previous priors for misdemeanour he's scheduled for a court hearing on the 10th of February." Billy said. "Right now, his release is being processed and he'll be out within the next 48 hours on bail."

"Huh how much is the bail for my brother's release?" Nico asked sounding uncertain. "Look, given with everything that has occurred and with..."

"It's already been taken care of so you don't have to worry," Trini reassured. "You can say we have a soft spot for people who served in the military and did service for our country. Justin is a good friend of ours and he told us about you guys friendship for over a decade and how you two both enlisted for four years of service. He explained you two underwent basic training together before being deployed to Kandahar."

"Yeah Kandahar, boy those were the days right buddy?" Nico asked as he cautiously look at his right leg and rubbed it as if he was feeling some muscle tension. "This guy was already done college and university by the time he was eighteen and I just graduated high school when I decided to enlist. I was surprise Justin decided to go for the military career for the next four years. He and I ended up in the infiltrate unit after completing our training. Given our history, I don't know how to thank you with all your help pal knowing how much of a handful my brother was back in the day."

"Arturo is a good kid and he respects you as a brother Nico. I was hearing from Carlos that your brother is an active member of the youth soccer team and how he's hoping for a sports scholarship after graduation." Justin explained. "It's not like him to get mixed up in some questionable things out of the ordinary. It was one of the things that Carlos addressed lately that Arturo and a few of the members of the soccer team were missing some practices due to some employment recruitment in the area."

"That is what Arturo stated because of a leaflet advertisement that was left on one of the bulletin boards at the Juice Bar." Billy said. "Arturo described the advertisement stated that they were hiring youth workers for some night work with payment in advance for services. Anyone who replied to the ad met near Angel Grove High at night."

"Did my brother at least give a name?" Nico asked.

"He didn't give much information except how he got the employment." Billy said turning to Nico. "Listen, I managed to arrange for you to visit your brother with my contacts so I suggest you take some time Nico to see him. It will help Arturo to know his older brother has his back. I just need to finalize the paperwork and arrange a bail hearing to get your brother released. Don't worry about legal fees I'm doing this pro bono."

"Thank you Mr. Cranston, I greatly appreciate everything you have done for my brother." Nico replied and then smiled at Justin nodding in approval. They watch as he took off to visit Arturo leaving the three of them alone to discuss some confidential information as Billy looked once Nico was out of sight.

"You got the information didn't you Billy? It's why you wanted to wait until Nico was out of sight." Trini said.

"I got a name alright and according to Arturo someone by the name Gray Beret entered the neighborhood and he was the person responsible for hiring the youth of Angel Grove for night work." Billy explained. "Justin, you said Carlos heard that name whispered around the Juice Bar. Was there a man in a gray beret you guys saw the night you tracked Arturo to Stone Canyon?"

"I remember Carlos and I saw a guy in a gray hat preparing a group of youths for their tasks and then we saw Arturo was among them." Justin said. "And then we trailed them all the way to Stone Canyon."

"Did Nico's brother realize that the cleaning jobs he's been doing involved cleaning up bodies and that he was going on about the organization that hired him is tracking their movement? It is why Arturo is on edge and then he requested something from you Justin." Billy sighed cleaning his glasses. "He asked for you to buy his mother and Nico some lottery tickets and that he is sorry. Justin...we saw this M.O before and you know what is going to happen..."

"Well, we made a promise to wipe the ledger clean of adding another victim on that list. If this has them written all over it, I'm going to make sure Nico's brother doesn't end up being another casualty in this." Justin said as he stormed away. Trini and Billy looked at each with concern over the youngest member of the original twelve.

Billy knew the M.O and the situation that Nico's brother Arturo was involved in. Him and Justin have seen it previously months ago and the couple feared their friend's attempts to save the teenager's age will be futile. They knew they were being tracked which is why Billy hoped the legal system would work in their fortune, not only for the sake of one wayward teen. However, they hoped that it will prevent Justin from going rouge and taking matters into his own hands.

 **February 6th, 2009**

 **3:00 p.m**

 **Reefside Elementary School**

 **Reefside, CA**

Tommy smiled that he arrived ten minutes earlier for pick-up with his schedule for the new semester at Reefside High leaving last period free from teaching and time for him to focus on the mission. He left work once he finished teaching his last class for the day only to reply back to a dozen of voicemails left on his phone by his friends and allies as he drove his Jeep towards Amelia's school.

Hearing about the situation about Arturo's case in Angel Grove prompted Tommy to launch his own investigation of similar patterns that occurred in nearby cities, especially recalling the events six months prior in Boston. The rest of the group voiced their concerns over Justin's personal involvement and Tommy knows too the effects of how personal issues can impact the mission. As he waited for Amelia to be let out for the day, he took a quick phone call from Wes in Silver Hills with some intriguing intel.

"So this has happened more than once you said? Some of these suspicious deaths were ruled out as gang warfare or accidental deaths? Most likely these suspicious deaths involved youths in Silver Hills doing some late night activity." Tommy seethed.

"Taylor found a similar pattern in Turtle Cove too with the same M.O about fourteen months ago." Wes said on the other end. "Eric and I compared her findings with what we gathered in Silver Hills. It looks like somebody was recruiting youths in Silver Hills and Turtle Cove for late night clean up work according to testimonies."

"Yeah I bet I know what the late night activity involves." Tommy said. "I saw this six months prior in Boston. These clean up jobs involve clearing up bodies of dead victims."

"The word on the street was they were being recruited by someone that goes by the name Gray Beret. This person was the one responsible for hiring these youths in the cities in question. They're dealing with this in Angel Grove aren't they Tommy?" Wes asked.

"Unfortunately it's happening and this Gray Beret is recruiting youths in Angel Grove for late night clean up disposal." Tommy said. "We tapped into the CCTV throughout the city the last couple of nights to monitor these youths being recruited for these clean up tasks. One of Justin's friends, Nico, his younger brother Arturo is involved with the latest youths of Angel Grove recruited by Gray Beret. It's why we need all the intel we can before we fear Justin may take matters into his own hands."

"I got Eric and Taylor looking into some of these suspicious homicides in Silver Hills and Turtle Cove. If we find anything we promise we'll get back to you guys asap. You need to keep an eye on that kid Justin is trying to protect knowing if he talks, someone will make sure they silence him permanently." Wes replied.

"Billy managed to get him released on bail despite some priors he has on his record." Tommy stated. "Right now we're trying to track down Gray Beret to see who else he is attempting to recruit for some late night clean up. We're using Angel Grove's CCTV to monitor the city thanks to some genius hacking. Keep us posted if you find anything."

It was no surprise that these youths being recruited by Gray Beret were being tasked with clean up jobs involving clearing up the bodies of dead Garrison members that were being killed by members of the Emissary and the Scarlet Sovereign. He worried it was going to become very personal for Justin should anything happen to Nico's brother Arturo. It was why for the last week since Arturo's release, Tommy saw through the CCTV footage Justin keeping a close watch on Nico's family as if he was protecting them.

On the contrary, despite the recent events going on with their Green Ninjetti Ranger, Justin with the help of Billy and Trini manage to help the others access the servers at Rideau Circle to fully hack the company's network and security systems. However, the limited signal from the network only allowed partial access to monitor the mysterious company until the trio modified the program and completed the decryption to decode Rideau Circle's network.

Once Tommy heard the school bell ring, the students started piling out of the building as Amelia smiled seeing her father's Jeep and her dad waiting. Amelia climbed into the front seat of her dad's jeep and put her backpack down in front of her. During these times of mayhem and chaos, the moments Tommy had with just him and Amelia were one of the few times he felt a sense of normalcy.

As they were driving away from the school and towards their house, Amelia talked about her class' plans for Valentine's Day and asking for Tommy's assistance in baking some treats for the school's Valentine's Day Bake Sale. He continued to listen as Amelia told him about buying cards for her classmates and then she showed Tommy her latest work for arts and crafts she's done today. Tommy noticed she made a homemade Valentine's Card despite it being one week away, but then he looked at it carefully.

"A boy in my class named Myles asked me why I'm making a Valentine's Day early when it's not until next week." Amelia said looking at her card. "Then he asked Ms. Versio why I was making a card for mommy when he told the teacher I shouldn't be making a card if I don't have a mommy. Ms. Versio made Myles apologize for what he said but it made me a little sad that I almost didn't finish my card. I wanted to beat up Myles today because he was being such a meanie but I know you be upset if I did that. Instead, Lindsay kick his butt because he said the same thing to her too about her not having a daddy."

"That is a good thing peanut that you didn't fight with Myles." Tommy told his daughter. "Although what Myles said wasn't nice it doesn't mean it gives you the right to retaliate no matter how much they deserve it. Besides, the last thing I need is a call from your teacher telling me my little girl got into trouble. Was what Myles said to you about your card is why you're upset?"

"Something like that," Amelia said sadly. "He said I shouldn't be making a Valentine's Day card for mommy when I don't know what it's like to have a mommy. But I wanted to make one for her and give it to her at the place she's sleeping in the ground right now."

Passing by the familiar flower shop, Tommy pulled the Jeep aside and parked it on the street as he went to insert some change into the parking meter. It bothered him to hear from his daughter how one of her classmates pointed out the fact she was one of the children in her class without a mother. There was so much Tommy could do to give Amelia the life she deserves and everything he can to protect her.

Unfortunately, the one thing that Tommy couldn't protect his daughter from was the truth and the fact that her mother wasn't coming back. It was why Amelia loved hearing stories about her mom because it was the young girl's way of keeping Kimberly alive for the last five years. Deep down the subject of not having Kimberly around panged Amelia's heart, but not as much as it did her father's heart.

Although their Valentine's Day celebrations mostly consisted of avoiding anything involving romance and love, the father and daughter duo usually settled with takeout food and binge watching on a bunch of cartoons and action movies. But the infamous day of love also held a double standard as it was also the day of Kimberly's birthday, one that held many happier times full of love and innocence.

He made plans tonight to drive up to LA to support Zack and Tanya for a launch party with the guys and also follow up with some surveillance footage they obtained the last few days. However, his duties as a father outweighed his duties as a Ranger any day and Amelia was in need of some quality time with both of her parents. They walked into the flower shop purchasing a bouquet of carnation flowers and made the familiar trek towards the cemetery to visit Kimberly.

 **5:30 p.m**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

"Well it looks like Mr. Rainbow isn't coming up tonight." Zack replied checking his phone and coordinating with his personal assistant. "Apparently he and the little peanut are going to pay a visit to Kim's gravesite today. Amelia had a rough day at school and Tommy sends his regards. Oh and Trini and Billy are a no show along with Justin."

"I'm probably guessing some little twerp at school pointed out to Amelia she doesn't have a mother." Tanya muttered in disbelief. "Kids these days can be insensitive to one another and disregard each other's feelings. Poor Amelia, but thankfully her heroic dad is on the case. I can understand what it's like not having your parents around. Heck, I didn't reunite with my family until senior year of high school. My parents were missing during an expedition, my siblings went into the system and we were separated after the authorities deemed our folks MIA."

"But at least you found your parents and reunited with your family afterwards," Adam reassured them. "Family is one of the most important things we fight for, whether it be as heroes or civilians. We fight to protect the people we love."

With everything that has been going on these last few days in Angel Grove, Adam thought it the group needed at least one night away from home. Despite regaining their powers two weeks ago, the Rangers insisted on going on with their daily lives. It is one of the reasons why they made the trip down to Los Angeles to support a live event for Zack and Tanya's record company.

They knew days like these were limited and it would only be a matter of time before it was time for them to step onto the battlefield. Everyone else who made the trip up to LA wanted to show their support for Zack and Tanya since today they were attending a record release event for one of Dune Lion Record's artist. Even if other major music record companies viewed Dune Lion Records as an indie label, it is where it is on the hard work of Zack, Tanya and their staff and recording artists.

"So it's a big night for Zack and Tanya's record label? Six years they spent building Dune Lion Records to where it is now." Jason said.

"Yeah they basically had to start from the bottom after things didn't turn out in Tanya's favor after she graduated college." Adam explained. "Zack wasn't faring well much too despite getting his business degree. According to those two the idea to start up a record label came when we all spent a weekend in LA trying to send some demos of Tanya's music to some of the local record companies in the city. Zack ended up buying this commercial that was on foreclosure to originally start up a dance studio but he took a gamble on a big business venture with Tanya as his business partner. The rest of the story is history."

"And now six years later look where Dune Lion Records or DL Records as others refer to it is today." Tanya smiled taking a hold of Adam's hand. "You know you been our biggest supporter for six years with our record company. There were times where my dedication to keep this company and our artists going often took time away from our relationship. Then we had our minor spat over your insecurities of thinking that there was something going on between Zack and me. However, despite everything I just want to thank you for being there for me and supporting me over the years. It's why I'm so deeply in love with you Adam and it means a lot you're here tonight, all of you."

"Hey we're all family no matter what," Kat smiled at her best friend. "We all support each other and stand by one another. Also, being in LA we're thankful to get a one baby pass for the night and Jason's parents were grateful to take the kids for the night."

"It's greatly appreciated and this is a big night because this is Zack's first round of being credited as a producer." Tanya added.

"Well the artist's album I produced and recorded is an all around talent. You could say she pretty much took a chance at bringing me on board to record her album." Zack replied as the MC of the event was making their introduction. The others listened as the MC was thanking everyone for attending the record release party and announced Zack as being the executive producer of the upcoming album. To the surprise of the others, they learned the record release party is to celebrate Tanya's new album to which they congratulated their friends for.

"Oh my gosh, this is your record release party?!" Aisha smiled hugging Tanya. "And Zack is the producer of your album?!"

"Yeah my business partner is also my producer and who better than to make my music sound smooth and collective than the Zack man," she smiled.

"Well let's make sure we videotape the event for the others tonight," Rocky suggested. "I'm sure they will like to see highlights of Tanya's record release party."

 **6:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Trini and Billy rushed through the doors of Angel Grove General Hospital and were met by Carlos, TJ and Cassie in the waiting room. The three former Turbo/Space Rangers finished giving their statements to the police who were with the trio. They got the call from Carlos that an incident occurred earlier in the afternoon in the parking lot of the Youth Center that resulted in a shooting.

The trio gave Billy and Trini their account of the incident and told them that Justin was there with Nico and Arturo during lunchtime. The five Rangers were concern over Justin's wellbeing as of late after the events at the AGPD. Ever since Arturo was released on bail, Justin spent everyday hanging out with Nico and his brother to ensure Arturo's protection and safety.

Worrying over Justin's wellbeing, the original Rangers enlisted the help of Justin's former teammates to keep an eye on their wayward friend and dig up any information about Gray Beret. The five of them were waiting for news about Justin when the Green Ninjetti Ranger stepped into the waiting room after he received medical treatment in the ER.

Unfortunately, there was a look of disappointment and sadness plastered all over Justin's face which could only mean one thing. Immediately, Trini and Cassie rushed to the young man's side giving him a hug for comfort and condolences. They saw on the other side of the room the devastated and grieving faces of Nico's family and with a heavy heart, they knew something happened to Arturo.

"The two other kids who got caught in the crossfire of that shooting are in critical condition, but it's touch and go. According to the doctors, Arturo sustained a wound to his abdomen which punctured the celiac trunk and more superficial wounds to his scapula." Justin muttered sadly. "The bullet wound he received to the back of his neck severed his spinal cord at C7 was where most of the damage was done. He already lost a lot of blood once they got him on the operating table. It was the wound...that killed him."

"Justin, we're so sorry." The others replied consoling the distraught young man.

"Is there anything we can for you? We're here for you if you need anything, you're not alone." Cassie said patting his back.

"Eight months ago Nico lost his leg in Kandahar and it marked the end of his military career." Justin said looking at his friend. "He risked his life for me that day at the cost of his leg and cutting his military career short. It sucked for Nico but he didn't care as long as he got back home to make sure his brother was staying on the right track. I made a promise to him if anything happened to either one of us, we look after each other's families. Arturo was only sixteen years old and he dreamt of a better life outside of Angel Grove, hoping one day to become a professional soccer player, despite living in one of the roughest parts of town."

"Arturo was a good kid Justin," Carlos and TJ reassured him. "It is a tragedy that his life got suddenly cut short."

"We're going to do whatever it takes pal to get retribution for what happened to Arturo," Billy assured his friend. "We know you've done everything you can to help him out and we know who grateful Nico is to have a friend like you for over a decade."

"Well it's not going to bring Nico his brother back isn't it?" Justin said angrily. "You warned me Billy that this M.O and pattern repeated itself for years. Arturo is dead because he got caught up in something he was ill prepared for and they targeted vulnerable young youths like him for their own gain. How many times have they done this to other youths all over huh? Boston? Turtle Cove? Silver Hills? The list goes on and these kids get disregarded as casualties and victims of misdemeanours! How many parents had to bury their kids before they graduated high school?! I didn't want a kid like Arturo to be another name on that ledger, but it looks like not everyone can be saved."

"You did everything you could for Arturo and Nico and he needs his best friend to help him through his grief." Trini replied. "Nico and his family could use your support."

"You're right, the least I can do is uphold my promise to my friend and also layout my plan." Justin said sternly. "Those surveillances we been doing, I got a lead on Gray Beret's location. I been following him for the last few days after Arturo gave the name and tracked his movements through CCTV footage. This son of a bitch has destroyed enough young lives just for his own personal matter. Not this time, because Arturo is the last life he'll claim before he takes another innocent youth's life."

"Tell me you're not serious are you?! Look, you're not thinking rationally Justin and you just partaken in a recent incident today." Billy tried reasoning with the young man, but his efforts fell on deaf ears. Justin's former Turbo Ranger team attempted their hand at trying to talk him down, but it was another failed attempt. "Listen to me, listen to me Justin. You track down Gray Beret you're going to be walking straight into a trap. We all been effected by what these people have done to us, but now is not the time to be brash and impulsive."

"I'm not going to confront "Gray Beret" head on, but I intend to unmask the bastard behind the name." Justin replied angrily as he stormed off. "I want to know the face behind it so I can make sure he knows who I am. When I find him...I want my face to be the last thing he sees before I put a bullet right between his eyes and ends his miserable, pathetic life."

The others only watched in helplessness and disbelief as Justin walked away angrily out of the waiting room. They couldn't imagine the possibility of the young Green Ninjetti Ranger willing to take a life all in the name of vigilante justice. Billy and Trini were worried that they put their friends on high alert that Justin was going to cross a line that maybe difficult for the young man to come back from.

 **6:30 pm**

 **Reefside, CA**

Tommy watched as Amelia approached Kimberly's grave with the Valentine's Day card she made in school and half a dozen of carnation flowers. At his daughter's request, she wanted to give her mother an early birthday present, though it was paid for by her dad. He heard the gossip among the other parents of the kids in Amelia's class about his parenting style and pity talks about Tommy's struggles being a single parent. The Oliver family were what some would consider a recluse family who enjoyed the solitary life which is why many of Amelia's classmates would tell stories about Amelia's family based on their perceptions.

Although in the eyes of everyone else around him, Tommy is considered a widowed and single father. However, he despised that label to describe his marital status or the fact other kids at school stated the obvious to Amelia. He looked at the messages on his phone from his friends who offered their support and condolences and had no hard feelings for not joining them in LA for Tanya and Zack's launch party.

Listening to Amelia's one sided talk at her mother's gravesite made Tommy wholeheartedly wish for the impossible. To everyone else, Amelia is only six years old, a little girl living a colorful, yet interesting childhood. However, Tommy and Kimberly knew there was something special about the daughter they created together although she was what they considered an unexpected surprise. On the contrary, Amelia represented everything that defined the relationship between the two of them and the vow of an everlasting love they held for one another.

Despite the gossip and the rumors of their reclusive reputation, the bond between father and daughter remained strong and unbreakable. It was an "always and forever" bond that Tommy and Amelia shared: living life in the world everyday for the pink crane that meant everything to them. Despite Amelia's age, she held a grace and wisdom beyond her years from other children her age. It was as if somehow Tommy's missing princess and soulmate was still present with them.

Amelia stepped back after the little girl raised her fingers to her lips and touched them on the engraved name on her mom's tombstone. She let out a small smile seeing her dad observing her and made her way towards Tommy. She saw the bouquet of flowers Tommy had on him which turned out to be orchids.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked smiling at his daughter. "Did you enjoy your time talking to mommy?"

"I did and I told her about what happened at school today with Myles." Amelia replied looking at her mother's grave with a small chuckle. "I don't think mommy would be happy if I tried picking a fight with Myles today for what he said. It's nice talking to mommy and I told her about my card I made for her birthday & Valentine's Day."

"Your mommy would probably say the same thing about fighting and how it's not a good thing." Tommy said. "Unless if you're taking karate and you're competing in a match or competition. I can tell you that if mommy was around she tell you to ignore what Myles said to you because he doesn't understand."

"Thanks daddy and I like being here with you and seeing mommy. It's like she's with us even if she is sleeping under the ground." She said with a heartfelt smile.

"Me too peanut and seeing mommy kind of feels like our family is whole alongside our defender." Tommy murmured reflectively as he took a step towards Kim's gravesite, placing the bouquet of orchids in front of the headstone. "Hey Beautiful, it's your white knight and falcon paying tribute to our crane, our Winged Lady of the Skies."

"It's your turn now daddy to go talk to mommy." Amelia said sweetly. "You can ask her what kind of cake she liked eating on her birthday."

"Okay peanut I'll go ask your mom about the cake." Tommy let out a small chuckle at his side conversation with his little girl, then redirected his attention back. "You should see our little girl, Beautiful, so full of life, energy, carefree and high spirited just like her mother. I should probably wish you an early Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday though it's not until next week..."

A felt a slight breeze as the sun began to set and daylight was slowly fading. "Valentine's Day does have it's double standards doesn't it? It held so many memories for us hasn't it Kim? I remember proposing to you on your birthday during our last year at ASU and you instantly said yes which made it worth while. I remember our first time celebrating it after our move to Reefside and how we brought our eight month old daughter to dinner at a fine dining restaurant that mostly catered to adults. Boy, I think that was the one year we killed the romance in that establishment with a crying ruining the love fest..."

"However, the double standard about this day also marked your birthday...or what would have been your birthday." Reflectively, Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and let a heartfelt sigh as he continued. "This would have been the big one...the big 30. I could imagine the celebration to mark your thirtieth birthday, Beautiful. It probably be us celebrating with all our family and friends and at the same time turn it into some semi Power Ranger reunion. You would definitely remind me to order you a strawberry shortcake since it's your favourite cake. I think I be left in charge of planning your party although somehow the Trini and the girls would probably take over on the planning..."

"We probably make jokes with you about the pros and cons of turning 30." He further said. "And then you top off the night giving a speech or a tantrum of how it sucks getting older every year. It would have been probably one of your best birthdays to celebrate because you had us alongside with you for the festivities. Unfortunately, wishful thinking of the impossible reminds us of the reality we're living for almost five years. Yeah, it would have been your 30th birthday, Beautiful and one we would have celebrated this Valentine's Day with our favourite birthday girl."

"Amelia knows about Valentine's Day and how it's your birthday and this year it's going to be special." Tommy took a deep breath and went on. "People talk about us and think we live like recluses, very private and somewhat not too sociable with the locals. Life has its way of being interesting which is why I'm here with our little girl instead of attending a record launch party hosted by Zack and Tanya in LA. We thought about it and this year we're not skipping out on Valentine's Day or your birthday for that matter because this is the big 30. Yeah, it may sound weird to people I'm celebrating my deceased wife's birthday but let them talk and say things, it doesn't matter."

"Part of me feels there something on the horizon and this here maybe the calm before the storm." He quickly said. "I stopped running, Beautiful and I stopped renouncing my fate and destiny. I'm paving the way to finish what we started five years ago and I know I have to head out to the frontline again. There is a lurking shadow from the past that is about to descend upon us and I need to be ready for whatever comes next. I want to be able to at least quell the shadows and keep them at bay in order to keep the light within safe and our little girl's future."

"I should probably end this on a high note for Amelia's sake. So, I wish you an early Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Tommy replied with a heartfelt sigh. "If I could probably guess what you would wish for on your birthday, it would be that everyone you love stays safe and happy. It is always like you to think about others before yourself, even on your birthday. Whatever comes next, I pray and hope...somehow your wish does come true, even on your special day wherever you are. You deserve all your dreams and wishes to come true..."

Finishing up his final moments of reflection, Tommy felt Amelia's small hand slip into his as he gently held the small hand. Both father and daughter gave their last goodbyes to the gravesite of their beloved Kimberly as they turned and made their exit out of the quiet cemetery together. Unbeknownst to departed father and daughter, their pink crane's gravesite had one last visitor who eyed the headstone in the form of Quinn. He took a deep breath and a let out a reflective sigh deep in thought.

 _"Wishful thinking for the impossible will soon become the possible for your dear white falcon, girlie."_ Quinn said deep in thought. " _I pray somehow that beating heart in the void can still answer the call of its long lost mate. This war is more than just for the faint of heart and soul...I hope somehow he can endure what he faces on the frontline especially if that includes the lurking shadow that has haunted him for years..."_


	27. A Valentine Hart Breaker

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 27 of the story. The Rangers finally confront the forces that have plagued Angel Grove. However, a stunning surprise will change the landscape of the battle.)**

 **Chapter 27: A Valentine Hart Breaker**

 **February 10th, 2009**

 **2:30 am**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

As Tommy lay in bed, tossing and turning for a third night in a row, he tried to shake the dream that infiltrated his mind. No matter how many times he willed his subconscious to disregard it, he couldn't do it. This time, the dream was different as it was weaving the past, present and future all into one. His animal spirit, the falcon, Brennan couldn't ignore the call of its missing mate, the crane, Shalimar as the spirits of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies pulled him into their dreamscape.

 **Inside Tommy's Mind**

 _Tommy didn't know where he was except he was dressed in Ninjetti robes and wondering aimlessly down an unknown tunnel lit up with torches. He concentrated as he heard the sounds of his falcon, Brennan flying forward down the tunnel. He finally reached the end of the tunnel only to find himself in what looked like some sort of underground cavern being prepped for a ritual. There was an altar set up, more torches surrounding the area and in the center, Tommy saw a sarcophagus._

 _"What the hell is this place?" Tommy asked warily. "What's happening here?"_

 _"I can hear her calling out to me." Brennan said flying towards him. "I fear the untamed fire of silence is surging and the heartbeat is sinking deeper into the void."_

 _"Where am I? This place feels dark, silent as if there is no way for the light to penetrate this place." Tommy said as his falcon sat perched on his arm. "Where are we Brennan?"_

 _"A place where the light has been confined by the banes of defilement. She has been here this entire time preserving the beating heartbeat in the void." He answered._

 _"Who has been here this whole time?" Tommy asked. Before he could answer, he heard the struggling cries of another presence in the cavern. Looking over, Tommy ran towards the sarcophagus and as he came closer, doubled over in pain. He watched as a weird substance was being poured inside. "ARGH! Something is...calling to me Bren!"_

 _"Brennan, you must keep our human mate back." The screech of the crane echoed through the cavern as the sarcophagus began to shake. Soon the crane flew into view and descended on top of the shaking sarcophagus as the cries inside became louder. "The heart and soul beating in the void, it is in turmoil, anguish and pain. It has been forcibly pulled from the depths of life and death itself. You must stay back Winged Lord of the Skies for what you are feeling is the anguish the heartbeat is enduring."_

 _"What's inside the sarcophagus? It's pleading to be released." Tommy said. "Is this where you been this whole time? Trying to keep that thing contained?" Something was drawing him to the sarcophagus, a familiar pull as the shaking eased down. The logical answer was to open the lid and figure out what's inside, but Shalimar and Brennan were making it impossible for him to do that. "What's inside it Shalimar? Who is it?"_

 _"It was a light that radiated with such grace and purity. But the very core was ravaged at the very heart, soul and spirit leaving nothing but a empty shell." Shalimar warned him with a deep sigh. "What is left is a listless and lightless entity misguided and confined in a guild cage." Tommy saw a look a sadness and sympathy on Shalimar's face as the crane tapped the lid. Wherever Tommy was, he felt the emptiness, the loneliness and darkness consuming him like it was doing on that lid tight box. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling the way he was right now. "Until the beating heartbeat in the void is restored to its rightful dominion, the box must remain closed."_

 _"This is the very core of the mission isn't it Brennan? You're trying to preserve whatever light is left inside that box aren't you Shalimar?"_

 _"The beating heartbeat in the void still beats and it has endured over the years to ensure its survival." Brennan replied. "It is Shalimar's mission to keep the heartbeat beating, but my mate's efforts are dwindling without reuniting the fragments that were scattered by the act of defilement. Restoring the beating heartbeat in the void will not be an easy task Tommy. As long as the bridge stays connected, the light still radiates deep within the shadows. Tommy, you seem troubled my human mate."_

 _"I...I can't leave here without knowing it's alright. It feels lost, confused and flightless without any direction. I feel that if I find it then I'm going to lure the shadows I have been keeping at bay for so long. Part of me wants to open that box, but if I do...it comes with a heavy price doesn't it?"_

 _"Which is why you must restore the beating heartbeat to reclaim the fate and destiny that it must fulfill." Shalimar said with a sigh. "However, for every action there will be a sudden reaction which you must prepare yourself for, a heavy price and toll you must endure. As they say...consequences be damned. Brennan, this is where we must part once more my dear mate. Please, keep guide our falcon to soar once more and prevail for the future must take flight."_

 _"And I will keep our bridge in tact as you continue your mission my dear Shalimar."_

 _"The powers of the falcon and crane shines within you, Winged Lord of the Skies. Trust in it for the true testament of the power you wield has yet to be unlocked. There is still much work ahead for you for the legacy and future of the kingdom and the Ninjetti rest upon you. Twilight is soon descending upon the land so I ask you to stay the course and trust the power of the Ninjetti and the Great Power...for anything is possible. May the power protect you."_

 **February 12th, 2009**

 **Hayley's Cyberspace**

 **Reefside, CA**

"So what you're saying is you had a dream two nights ago?" Hayley asked. "And in the dream you saw the sarcophagus that disappeared after Mesogog's defeat?"

Immediately after Tommy had the dream again for two more nights, he went to Hayley's Cyberspace during his lunch break and put a conference call to his closet friends of the group. Those he conferenced in his phone call alongside Hayley included Jason, Kat, Billy and Trini. However, something was up with his friends back in Angel Grove and Tommy was kept in the dark about what happened with Justin a few days back.

"Yeah and for the life of me it was as if whatever was inside that box, I felt what it was feeling." Tommy said. "There was something being poured into the box and it was only by the presence of the falcon and crane, the rattling inside stopped. I don't know what was in the box but there was a lot of trauma, aguish and pain all rolled into one. Part of me wanted me to open the box, but Brennan and Shalimar kept me away warning me about the consequences of unleashing an untamed and feral fire of silence."

"They kept going on saying whatever was sealed in that sarcophagus, the vessel itself is nothing but an empty hollow shell that has been defiled. It was brought upon by a force that pulled it from the edge of life and death itself which I don't understand." Tommy continued. "The crane went on about the contents of its core ravaged that the very heart, soul and spirit was splintered."

"You said that sarcophagus was originally buried on Mercer Island right?" Hayley said. "Then we also discovered that the Dino Gems were the energy to activate the power of that thing."

"And then we found out five years ago a bunch of missing teenagers in a secret room at Reefside High being bled out and their blood drained into that device." Tommy also pointed out. "Quinn said that the sarcophagus was considered a tool of blasphemy in the eyes of the Garrison. What if it that was the device they used to resurrect Mesogog five years ago after we first destroyed him?"

"Anything is possible in this day and age." Kat said. "It would make sense for the Garrison to call that device a tool of blasphemy. The idea of bringing back the dead against their own will."

"Which was why they did everything they could to destroy all those sarcophagus they can find so the Emissary wouldn't be raising the dead." Tommy said deep in thought.

"This is probably a theory but what...what if after Mesogog's destruction somehow the Emissary regained custody of the sarcophagus?" Billy asked. "You said the sarcophagus was designed to activate the Emissary's weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign, but they needed Kim's Dino Gem to do so."

"But they couldn't because since the gem bonded with Kim and after her death, the Dino Gem's power deactivated." Tommy replied. "There could have been no way for them to use the sarcophagus even if they got their hands on it. The Emissary wouldn't have no way to activate the Scarlet Sovereign unless...that was why they kidnapped those teenagers five years ago so..."

"That thing we encountered last month, you think it's the Scarlet Sovereign? You're telling us that they may have used some sort of mystical substance taken from the blood of a bunch of missing teenagers and stuck some poor sucker inside a stone box?" Jason replied.

"It's a theory, but a somewhat mystical and complex one." Tommy said. "The thought of someone being infused with some sort of mystical cocktail elixir is farfetched but as they say, anything is possible in this day and age. My gut tells me that device was used somewhere in Angel Grove and the more I keep reviewing the CCTV surveillance of Rideau Circle, the more suspicious I get of them. I'm especially intrigued by Justin who has been staking out the place for the past week." The mention of Justin's name made the conference call silent for a moment when Tommy heard Billy and Jason mumbling in disdain over their teammate. "So...anyone want to fill me in with what's up?"

"The CCTV footage along with the security programming is synced to Tommy's tablet so he can view it while on the road." Hayley informed the group.

"Honestly Tommy, none of us haven't talked to Justin ever since last Friday night at the hospital." Trini informed reluctantly. "Billy has been keeping tabs on him and according to Jason he hasn't shown up at J.S Investigations in the last few days. Even his former Turbo Ranger teammates have been trying to monitor his activity."

"Does it have to do with Arturo's case? I know he's been on high alert to keep Nico and his little brother safe." Tommy replied.

"Well that would be the case if Arturo were still alive. The truth is that he got killed last Friday in a shooting down at the Juice Bar and Justin and Nico were there. Justin only sustained a few minor injuries, but nothing life threatening, but Arturo and another victim were killed in the crossfire." Billy said as Tommy sighed on the other end. "Trini and I were at the hospital alongside TJ, Carlos and Cassie when Justin told us what happened. Obviously, you could figure out how it turned out."

"I know that feeling and given Justin's history with Nico and his family he didn't take the news too well." Tommy said with regret. "I wish you guys would have told me what was going on with him. If our boy wonder makes this a personal matter, then we got a problem. Trust me, I know what it's like when our enemies make it personal with us and sometimes our lapse of judgement is compromised."

"Unless Justin goes off script and decides to pull a vigilante on us." Jason stated. "He's been on the hunt for Gray Beret, the person responsible for hiring the youths in the city for the late night clean up jobs."

"Oh man and apparently he figured out his link to the other clean up crews under his employment in other cities in the past," Tommy added. "Yeah, I got in touch with the Silver Guardians and Wes confirmed similar M.O cases in Silver Hills and Turtle Cove. Whoever Gray Beret is we need to track him and fast before Justin does something he's going to regret."

"If you guys want to track your wayward little genius, I suggest we access the trans receivers we used to hack their network and security system." Hayley suggested. "It can give us an idea exactly what Justin has been monitoring."

"You're right because I fear if Justin goes off the rails, we're heading straight into Rideau Circle." Tommy said, wondering when the confrontation will happen. "We'll find out sooner or later who they are behind the mask."

 **Rideau Circle Corporation**

 **3:00 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Inside the head offices of the recently developed Rideau Circle Financial Corporation, business continued as usual for the staff and employees of the reclusive, but controversial company. The company's CEO, Dalia Tate finished another meeting with one of their high powered clients discussing about their business portfolio and the consolidation of the client's assets. After much negotiation and strategy to meet the demands of their client, Dalia concluded the meeting with a promise of a follow up.

To the citizens of Angel Grove, along with the company's shareholders, investors, clients, staff and board members, Rideau Circle operated like any normal corporate business for profit. The company has spent years building their PR image and reputation as a legitimate business entity. However, like many corporations, they have had their share of controversy and backlash especially with the construction of their new head office in Angel Grove.

As Dalia walked around the building answering staff inquiries, signing off on administration forms and Thea reviewing her daily itinerary, she excused the rest of her staff except for her assistant Thea. She directed Dalia to her office to find Balor waiting with Malo.

"Gentlemen what seems to be the problem?" Dalia said in a professional voice.

"Would you like to tell our leader about your little mishap or the mess at the Youth Center you didn't bother telling us but only Ashei." Balor said angrily. "You had one simple job: clean up duty and that was it. Now, these local law enforcements are looking into the death of one of those little street rats you hired!"

"These Johnny laws will assume it's probably another gang shooting or robbery like all the others who begin to raise suspicion." Malo argued back.

"Unless someone on the streets murmurs the name "Gray Beret" and figure out what these late night jobs are!" Balor replied. "One of those wayward teens drop the name of Gray Beret and there is someone dropping your associates left, right and center for info Malo."

"Are you serious?! How could you be so careless and stupid?" Thea questioned. "We already are dealing with a breach in our security and we got word someone has been monitoring Weyland Co. This mishap should not be another thing to add to the list of problems we're dealing with."

"Alright all of you that's enough!" Dalia halted before the arguments escalated. "I am not sitting through another shout fest while we squabble like children! We must present a united front and all seven of us must be on the same page if we hope to achieve our plans. Okay we had had some minor setbacks but we have dealt with them in the past as a whole group. Remember, we endure everything that gets put in front of us."

"What are we going to do about the breach?" Thea asked.

"And how are do we make Gray Beret disappear off the radar?" Malo asked.

"I will see to it our minor mishaps have been dealt with." Dalia informed the group. "Now, we must assemble the others to convene for an emergency meeting to discuss the next steps in our plan. Apparently, we need to deal with Salazar's complications of failing to track the sanctum brigades of the Garrison. Those sanctums must be seized in order to retrieve the key we need to unlock the wall. Unfortunately, we have to contend with the other complication, the Ninjetti Rangers. Their decree still stands after many years and yet...they got one safe haven left to protect them."

"But Angel Grove is where it matters," Balor informed. "How do we proceed now that the Bloodline of Light has now claimed the fabled throne over their kingdom? The spirits have bestowed their blessing upon the one True Winged Lord of the Skies and he will come for his lady. We are outmatched here Dalia unless we press forward with extracting the substance. Do you think...she will be ready to carry out the Emissary's vision?"

"She is what the Emissary envisioned and who we serve in life itself. We have invested too much in her for our work to be squandered." Dalia replied firmly. "Yes, we must contend with the revival of the Bloodline of Light's kingdom, at the behest of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. However, let's see if they can contend with our greatest weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign. The falcon may know all there is to his fate and destiny, but there is more to it than meets the eye."

 **Oliver Residence**

 **7:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

If there was one skill Tommy can say he worked on improving during his time away during the last five years, he wouldn't say it was his memory. Usually the faulty memory was always a tossup among discussion with his family and friends. Tommy eyed Amelia as he carefully stared at his daughter who sampled one of her father's cookies from a batch they baked. He was known as a martial arts expert and science teacher with a PhD in Paleontology and one of the greatest Power Rangers ever known.

His cooking skills however, was something that was left up to debate, even back in the day when Kimberly was alive. It was one of the basic essential skills needed in order to raise his daughter and he wasn't going to be one of those parents who fed their kids takeout on a nightly basis. For Tommy, the process of learning how to cook was like science, the idea of creating new meals and foods to eat.

Tommy anxiously waited for his six year old daughter's critique whether or not he made something edible for Amelia to sell at her school's bake sale. After much needed confirmation, Amelia smiled and finished devouring the rest of the treat she reviewed seeing her dad breathe a sigh of relief.

"So how are the cookies? Are you alright with bringing those for your bake sale tomorrow?" Tommy asked smiling at his daughter.

"They're good and I really like them," Amelia replied while her and Tommy proceeded to decorate the cookies and begin wrapping them. He saw that she put a two dozen aside for herself and Tommy and proceeded to pack the rest for Amelia to take to school. "These are really good shortbread cookies daddy and I put some aside for us. At least I don't have to call Aunt Hayley or Uncle Jason."

"And why would you need to call them to help bake cookies?" Tommy stared curiously.

"They said to call them if in case there was smoke coming out of the kitchen," Amelia said jokingly laughing. "Or just to make sure that the cookies you baked for the bake sale tomorrow doesn't give anybody tummy aches."

"Wow you can tell them thanks for the vote of confidence," He sighed shaking in head, but letting out a small chuckle. "Did you hear the smoke alarm going off while we were baking in the kitchen sweetie?"

"Not at all but I will sure let Uncle Jason know you didn't burn down the house," Amelia laughed. "And that your cookies don't take like charcoal. Daddy, was mommy good at cooking like you?"

"Yeah she was absolutely the best at cooking." Tommy said letting a small grin while they continued to decorate the cookies. "Your mom taught me how to make shortbread cookies after she decided to get me some cookbooks as a birthday present one year. We had this thing that at least once a week we refrain from buying takeout because your mommy was what people called a health nut."

"A health nut? Oh you mean like someone who always eats lots of fruits and veggies and not too much sugar?" Amelia asked.

"Somewhat and given her years of gymnastics they emphasized a lot about healthy eating and dieting." Tommy continued. "Though there was that one time we went on a quinoa salad food period and suddenly daddy found out he couldn't eat it."

"Why was it? What happens when you eat quinoa?" she inquired curiously. "Is that why you never buy it whenever we're out at the buffet and they have it at the salad bar?"

"Let's just say daddy's allergy test he got a few years ago told him he's deathly allergic to quinoa." Tommy sarcastically replied. "And mommy didn't realize it during her quinoa week dieting period when daddy ended up in the emergency room and now has to carry an Epipen if in case he goes into anaphylaxis shock. Yeah your mother wasn't a big fan of needles and imagine the look on her face when I had to demonstrate to her how to administer it if in case I ever suffered an allergy attack."

"Does that mean I have to learn how to use your special medicine needle if in case your face becomes swollen and puffy?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that my little defender." Tommy reassured his daughter. "And don't worry, I know what to eat and definitely not to eat. Besides, knowing you and needles I definitely see that you have your mother's fear of needles knowing how you guys respond to it." He paused for a moment. "So, I need to make sure your overnight bag is packed for our visit this weekend to your grandparents' house. Also, I made a promise to pencil in your playdates with Henry, Bianca and Robbie and the twins. Daddy's friends are going to surprise when they find out about our surprise visit to Angel Grove this weekend.."

"That's a lot of playdates and I'm happy to finally visit my friends this weekend." Amelia said smiling looking at the pantry closet and started putting aside more cookies.

"I'm guessing you want me to make a another batch for your friends this weekend?" Tommy eyed his daughter taking out the supplies to bake more treats. However, he couldn't refuse a request from Amelia. After all, she was daddy's little girl" and had her father wrapped around her finger, just like her mother did years ago.

The initial plan for Valentine's Day weekend was just for him and Amelia to pay a visit to Kimberly's grave for her birthday. However, this weekend would have been his wife's 30th birthday and if she lived to celebrate her birthday, she would have wanted to celebrate it with her closet friends and family. Switching up plans at the last minute, Tommy thought a visit to his wife's old hometown will be a better fitting tribute, unaware that this Valentine's Day will more than just cards and chocolates.

 **Coffee Beanery**

 **8:30 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"I'm worried about Justin which why I called you." Nico said pointing to the building across the street from the coffee shop. "Three days we been here on stakeouts."

After dinner, Jason received a call from Billy telling him to meet him at the Coffee Beanery coffeehouse location near midtown. He enjoyed his family time with the kids, but Kat convinced him to meet with Billy and that her and Trini will be fine with the kids for a bit. Jason arrived at the Coffee Beanery to find Billy sitting at a table with Justin's friend Nico only to figure out which location they were at. This particular location of the coffee chain store was located right across the street from Rideau Circle.

"So you and Justin have been meeting up here for three days to stakeout Rideau Circle?" Billy asked. "Why here of all places?"

"Does Justin know we have been trying to get a hold of him for over a week? We know about him trying to track down Green Beret and his investigation about the youths being hired by him. We're worried about him after what happened to your brother Arturo." Jason said.

"I know and he wanted me to tell you guys he's alright. He just needed some space and he's been supportive these last couple of days." Nico explained. "My family is grateful for his help and assisting us on the funeral arrangements for Arturo. I only go with him on these little stakeouts so he doesn't get hurt. We only come to this location because of it is the one precise location he can gain access to a signal with some sort of surveillance device he created to hack into the building's security systems, servers and network across the street. However, the devices work at close range to gain a better signal."

"The building across the street?" Billy asked looking at Jason.

"Are you meaning to tell us you two have been staking out Rideau Circle for the last three days?" Jason asked as Nico nodded his head. Reluctantly, Nico gave them an envelope which contained a CD-Rom stating that Justin did some recon. "Why doesn't Justin contact us? We been worry sick about him and after what happened with your brother..."

"He tracked Green Beret heading to one of the offices in the building yesterday, but he cut the feed the minute someone working for the company figured they were being hacked." Nico continued explaining. "Justin went on about an algorithm sequence to access the security feeds above the 30th floor of the building. For some strange reason, anything above the 30th is restricted and it's impossible to access CCTV footage. The building alone has 42 floors according to initial blueprints he downloaded from the Bridgepoint files. It was the last CCTV image of Green Beret we saw yesterday of him going into an elevator and accessing the 30th level."

"You said anything above the 30th floor of that building cannot be traced and CCTV feeds go dark at that point?" Billy asked. "Looks like our resident genius is attempting to break into the building on Valentine's Day. Jason, we need to let the others know of Justin's plan because I have a feeling if he tries slipping in, they'll find him before he can reach the top."

"Which is why we need to intercept to stop him from going on a suicide mission." Jason replied looking at Nico. "We may need your inside information Nico. You got to tell us exactly how Justin plans to initiate his mission and you need to describe to us everything you guys have been surveilling the last three days. Looks like we found need to find a way up to the 30th floor of that building if Justin plans to gain another window peek into that building."

 **February 14th, 2009**

 **11:00 am**

 **Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Aisha sat with Tanya, Kat and her kids as they watched Rocky and Adam teach one of their morning classes that included Angela's son Malcolm, Henry, Bianca and Robbie. They been on edge for the last 48 hours after finding out about Justin's suicide recon plan. However, Kat breathed a sigh of relief reading a text message from Jason saying that they intercepted Justin and managed to talk some sense into their young, impulsive, genius friend.

They all made a pact not to investigate Rideau Circle and only maintain surveillance and recon of the area until the opportunity was right. Unfortunately, with Justin going MIA for over a week after the incident at the Juice Bar prompted the others to do their surveillance on their friend for his own safety. The whole Green Beret link spurred their curiosity and it wasn't until Jason and Billy were informed by Nico exactly what motivated Justin's independent recon of Rideau Circle.

The Rangers weren't clueless to suspect that suspicious activity has been building up these last couple of years in Angel Grove and the establishment of Rideau Circle's head offices in the Troika neighborhood of the city was no coincidence. With their powers restored and everything they were informed about the Garrison and the Emissary conflict, it was only a matter of time before they would unmask the adversaries behind the chaos that has been brewing.

For one thing, they needed to exercise extreme caution and wit knowing that their potential adversaries have been around for over four thousand years. With what they learned about the Emissary from their former mentors and from Tommy's accounts five years prior in Reefside, they were an organization riddle by mystery and mysticism known for hiding in plain sight.

There came a debate whether or not they should proceed and press forward to unravel the mystery that has been on their minds for months. The string of coincidence events and deaths they witnessed and experienced have all intertwined and now it was a matter of piecing together the one constant link to all of it. Was today going to be the day they finally seek out the constant link that was behind the intertwining events that led up to now?

The women watched as Adam and Rocky dismissed the class as the parents helped their kids get ready to leave for the rest of the day. Angela arrived to pick up Malcolm and greeted the group since she hasn't seen them since Curtis' funeral. The Rangers offered their sympathies, asking her how the last few weeks have been for her. The recently young widowed told the Rangers about Zack's support these last couple of weeks helping her and Malcolm out. She inquired if Zack filled them in about looking into Curtis' death and gave the young mother an update.

"Jason just messaged again," Kat reported to the group. "So according to them, they're going to proceed with the plan. Jason and Trini are at the Beanery Coffee house to monitor Justin and Billy. Those two...they're sneaking into the building."

"Are you serious?! Those three are going to help Justin initiate his risky infiltration plan?" Rocky asked murmuring.

"The building is closed on weekends and based on the boy genius' surveillance they're able to access the parking garage to get into the building." Kat added. "From my understanding all they need to do is plant some sort of transceiver device in order to establish a CCTV connection to the security systems of Rideau Circle's 30th floor."

"But based on what those guys got from Nico, we saw that the first 30 floors of that building is nothing but the corporate front of Rideau Circle." Adam replied. "So what's the mystery behind the other 12 floors of that building?"

"Probably that's what prompted Justin's curiosity after he saw Green Beret accessing the 30th level." Tanya said with thought until Angela overheard the group's conversation about Rideau Circle, much to their surprise.

"Curtis was one of the main architects who worked on the design of the building." Angela said suddenly. "The elevator controls of the building don't have one cart that goes up all 42 floors of that building. Rideau Circle is kind of like our Trump Towers here in Angel Grove and there are other consolidated companies that operate in that building as well. I gave Zack instructions of which elevators to access in order reach Bridgeway Customs's offices on the 18th floor of the building."

"Curtis' old architecture company relocated to the Rideau Circle building?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Yeah a couple weeks ago they moved their offices there." Angela replied. "One of Curtis' coworkers still had some of Curtis' personal items in storage so Zack offered to pick it up for me. I would have gone myself but I got my hands full with Malcolm today. He called me this morning saying that Dale had to come in to work this morning to finish up a deadline. Dale's boss gave him the keycards to the office so he can come in to work."

"Zack is heading to Rideau Circle?" Adam said looking at the others with worry. "How long ago did you talk to Zack?"

"Huh right before I came to pick up Malcolm." Angela asked suspiciously looking at the group. She figured something was wrong, but didn't want to press for information if Zack's friends were helping him look into Curtis' suspicious death. "Is something the matter guys? I appreciate everything Zack has done for us and if there is anything I can do to repay him and all of you, please let me know."

"If it's not too much to ask Angela, do you think you can take the kids for the day?" Kat asked as Angela nodded. Growing up in Angel Grove, she knew weird things go on in their city and somehow Zack and his friends were at the center of things. From what she remembered back in the day, they were the ones trying to assure the safety of the civilians whenever monster attacks broke out. "Look, I know it's at last minute and we wouldn't be imposing..."

"Say no more I'll look after the kids for the day." Angela smiled at the group. "Please do make sure my son's godfather doesn't get himself into too much trouble. He still needs at least one male role model to look up to. Guys, it's Angel Grove and given our city's history with weird things...please stay safe out there."

"Don't worry we'll do and Angela we appreciate the help," Rocky said as the group headed out, letting the kids know that Angela is keeping an eye on them. "Keep watch over the kids for us while we're out."

 **Two Hours Later...**

Tommy was fortunate that his parents were understanding and he offered compensation for the unplanned weekend visit by paying for the Valentine's Day lunch they ate out at somewhere in the downtown area. It slipped out of his mind to inform his folks yesterday that him and Amelia were coming down to visit for the weekend and he surprised his parents by arriving last night unannounced. He simply forgot to call them the night before to tell them the news.

James and Melissa Oliver always love seeing their granddaughter as Amelia was such a bright light in their lives. It pained them to know that their grandchild was growing up without the presence of her mother in her life. Even after almost five years, Kimberly's death left a hole in the hearts of those who loved her. It was why they didn't chastised their son for his unplanned visit knowing what today was besides it being Valentine's Day.

There were the days of wondering what life would have been like if Kimberly were still alive to celebrate her birthday. Over the years since their daughter-in-law's death, the Olivers maintained contact with Kimberly's parents out of respect for their beloved daughter-in-law. In turn, Kim's parents inquired about how Tommy and Amelia have been doing over the years and being given updates about the travels the father/daughter duo embarked during their time away from Reefside.

However, James and Melissa noticed that their son was distracted during lunch as Tommy was constantly busy with his phone. For some reason, Tommy couldn't get a hold of Jason and the others and usually his friends would revel in an impromptu visit from their friend and leader. He did leave each of them voicemails informing them he was in town this weekend, but no one didn't call back.

Deciding to track down his friends to invite them over to his parents' place later on, Tommy left Amelia in his parent's care after they finished lunch. Driving around town after visiting his friends' houses; Rocky and Adam's dojo and JS Investigations, there was not one sign of his friends. Driving through the area neighborhood of Troika, Tommy looked outside the window to see how much the infamous area of the city changed, now more modernized and updated with commercial property occupying the area.

Tommy looked outside at the tall 42 floor building that was situated in the midtown area of the city and right in the middle of Troika. The building he was staring at was Rideau Circle's new head office, the source of the controversy that stirred a dispute among the corporate developers and residences for months. Immediately, Tommy pulled his jeep aside to park on the street in front of Beanery Coffee House, mumbling to himself about the downside of his enhanced senses.

The mystery behind his friends' lack of response to his call was answered when he heightened senses overheard Justin's voice much to his dismay. Sometimes Tommy regretted training his senses to work beyond normal capabilities because eavesdropping on what his friends' were up couldn't make things worse once he walked into the coffee house and saw Jason and Trini. The two best friends were shock to see Tommy in Angel Grove, but the look on his face saw his leader instincts kicking in.

"Tommy?! What are you doing here in town bro?!" Jason asked suddenly startled. "How did you know or...you know what. You're Tommy Oliver somehow you figure out things whether we keep you in the loop or not."

"Well so much for surprising my friends on Valentine's Day for a weekend visit and not one of you guys didn't bother calling back." Tommy said. "I figured you guys were occupied with other things, unfortunately I didn't expect this was it."

"Let me guess, your special trick where you have like superhuman like senses?" Trini replied as Tommy pointed to his ear. "How much did you hear?"

"You guys know about my heightened senses in the past that nothing gets pass me. I can simply say that even as I was driving around the city somehow driving through Troika your voices stood out from the rest. Originally the plan for the weekend was to honor Kim on her birthday with her closet friends and family while celebrating Valentine's Day. Instead, I eavesdrop on a conversation about how Justin has been doing recon on Rideau Circle for over a week and right now is breaking into the building as we speak after you guys made his friend Nico spill the beans." Tommy said summarizing everything he overheard. "Did I miss anything else, bro?"

"Basically you just summed up what happens when Justin goes rouge," Jason slightly chuckled sarcastically. "Unless he has some valuable inside tip as to what he intends to do once he gets in close range. Billy is giving us a play by play of what boy wonder is up to once he hits the 30th floor." The three looked at the surveillance feed on the laptop as they watched the CCTV footage becoming clearer. "Tommy, what's the matter?"

Unfortunately, Tommy's senses acted up again as he began to isolate the sounds inside the building across the street. This time, the sounds were becoming noticeable to his horror as he overheard Justin's communication with Billy indicating he's making his way up to the 30th floor. He literally cursed once he also made Jason and Trini aware of noises on the 18th floor and pointed out Zack was in the building as well. Immediately, Tommy made a quick exit out of the coffee house and ran across the street towards Rideau Circle avoiding incoming traffic.

Making his way through the parking garage he spotted Billy and immediately found the emergency stairwell of the building quickly making his way up. Startled by Tommy's surprise appearance and him being trailed by Trini and Jason, Tommy instructed the others to make their way up and get Zack. Immediately, Tommy also picked up on the rest of the guys making their way to Rideau Circle after learning about Zack's whereabouts.

Rushing up the stairwell at quick speed, Tommy couldn't understand what overcame him, but he had this feeling whatever awaited on the 30th floor was anticipating their arrival. Upon reaching the 30th floor, Tommy looked for an air vent and snuck in undetected by masking his heartbeat and pulse. Venturing inside the air ducts, he found himself overlooking the board room. To his horror, Tommy saw that Justin was in a verbal confrontation with the execs from Rideau Circle who didn't look fazed one bit.

"My name is Justin Stewart!" Justin glared angrily. "Last year, one of your associates known as Green Beret has illegally been recruiting the youths of Angel Grove for late night jobs. There has been evidence that this pattern has occurred the last few years in other cities such as Boston, Turtle Cove and Silver Hill. And you thought you got away with it. I know who are. I'm gonna make sure..."

"Mr. Stewart if I may," Dalia Tale calmly addressed. "I appreciate your candor. And your passion. And I must say, considering what I've heard about you and your friends, you seem much more disciplined than I anticipated. In fact, I'm baffled by your tactics and congratulate you on your valor to compromise your network and severs."

"And who are you?" Justin snapped.

"I'm simply the CEO of a multi million dollar financial company, or it you like to put it in simple terms...I'm the one in charge." Dalia smirked mockingly. "But, please, go on. You were telling us what you were going to do."

"The authorities of Angel Grove has put together a case to take your company down. Extortion, narcotics, human trafficking, murder. There's no end to what we'll uncover and you can't hide anymore. You people can't hide behind the allude of Rideau Circle Financial, behind corporate shells, corrupted corporate yes man, high powered attorneys or street-level criminals who don't know who they're working for." Justin said holding his ground. "I'm here to expose you and seek justice for the innocent lives you have taken without any disregard."

Tommy holds his position above the air ducts as he hears the rest of the other Rangers making their way up to the 30th floor. However, he knows that their adversaries are unfazed by Justin's remarks when he hears the sounds of guns cocks and weapons being unsheathed. A gunshot from what he assumed was a silencer rang out as Justin dodged the shots and unconsciously Justin morphed into his Ninjetti robes, surprising the enemies in the room.

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" In a matter of seconds, Tommy busted through the ceiling and into the board room, landing on top of the large table. Justin was startled to see Tommy making quick work of their foes, surprising Dalia and the rest of the executives. A melee broke out as Justin and Tommy started attacking the now armed foes, but it was no surprise to Tommy as he recognized Dalia Tate.

"Tommy?! What are you doing here?!" Justin asked shockingly.

"What does it look like, going into the viper's nest to rescue a wayward soldier." Tommy replied smirking. "Oh and FYI buddy, next time pick up the phone when your friends bombard you with voicemails. The guys have been pulling their hairs out worried over you, boy wonder. Looks like business has picked up as usual."

"I'm surprised and this is quite a predicament we got here." Dalia sneered wickedly. "Dr. Oliver, it's been a long time and I see you have switched back to white. I've crossed paths with other Ninjetti before, but this is different. There's been a shift in the order...and it looks like the Ninjetti Order has risen again. Whoa, it looks like the heir apparent to the Ninjetti has finally claimed his fealty and kingdom."

"You damn right straight the Ninjetti are back and we're going to finish what was started long ago." Tommy spoke defiantly. "I know you people are because you have been a plague for almost twenty years of my life. I heard the stories and I know everything you people have done for over four thousand years. We're not like the other Ninjetti you've crossed paths with and we're on another level compared to the Garrison. You hide in plain shadows just to get to us...well we're not hiding anymore."

"I know you have no intention of hiding anymore, White Falcon as we also have no intention of hiding ourselves from you." Dalia replied. "We have been through this same old song and dance for many years, Power Rangers. You know us as the Emissary, but all of you have been at war with us since the day you all first accepted the power and fought our masters. We may have been heralds at one point, but now we have reemerged with new life. Now, we have assembled to carry on the work of our fallen masters the forces of light have destroyed to continue the legacy our masters have established."

"Whatever mask you Emissary hide behind, we'll make sure to pull the curtain behind the scenes." Tommy smirked as he heard elevator bell chime outside. Apparently, whoever was this current incarnation of the Emissary standing before them knew about their time as Power Rangers. Jason and the others arrived and took their place next to Tommy and Justin. "I learned a long time ago to always bring a brigade when going out on the frontlines."

"Hey bro, looks like you two have gotten the party started without us." Jason smirked and then looked at Justin. "We'll save the lecture about rouge missions later, right now it looks like we're going to be breaking some hearts this Valentine's Day. Everyone ready...NINJA RANGER POWER!"

A light engulfed the room as the members of the Emissary were face to face with the eleven Ninjetti Ninja Power Rangers ready for a fight. Without anytime to waste, the melee continued as the Pillars of the Emissary made their stealth exit, letting their minions deal with the Rangers, with the exception of Balor and Dalia. After almost a decade and a half since the start of their first battles with the Power Rangers, not much has changed no matter how much time passed.

Analyzing the battle royal before them, there was a hint of rustiness and sharpness being displayed by the original core group. However, their focus carefully zoned in on Tommy's sharpness and movement. Of all the Power Rangers they have dealt with, Tommy Oliver proved to be a fierce adversary they contended with. Seeing the battle styles of the original Green/White Ranger emerging, the aura surrounding their longtime adversary surged with a lethal and unlimited determination.

The Rangers continued to battle with the Emissary testing out and sizing up their adversaries as the fight spilled out beyond the confines of the board room. Soon, the entire 30th floor of Rideau Circle became an impromptu battleground leaving nothing but damage and carnage in the aftermath. Seeing that their enemies were being knocked out unconscious, the Rangers made their way towards the elevator to escape. However, Tommy felt a change in Balor and Dalia's demeanour as he heard footsteps heading towards them, one that he couldn't recognize.

"Wait, wait I don't think it's over yet guys." Tommy warned as they held their ground for another round. "There's someone else coming. Something else heading our way."

"You know what to do...show them the power you wield." Dalia address the mysterious cloaked individual who stared at the group of eleven. The Rangers held their position as the cloaked figure pulled her hood back, revealing the scarlet, clothed warrior underneath the cloak ready to battle.

"What is it?" Tommy looked like he was seeing the lurking shadow that haunted his dreams for years in the flesh. For some reason, he felt agitation and a sense of unease coming from his falcon, Brennan. There was a loud caw that rang from his animal spirit, amplifying the unknown surge of power and a change in aura. He knew what it was but he never imagine that Quinn's tall tales coming to life. "It's you isn't it? The lurking shadow and untamed fire of silence and chaos?"

"Oh, shit the grim reaper is back." Jason sighed in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Trini asked staring in awe. "Who the hell is it?"

"That is bad news. We gotta go and get the hell out of here before that thing finishes the job." Adam replied as the elevator door opened, only to reveal more of the Emissary's minions. "Uh-oh! Looks like the elevator is temporarily out of service!"

While the Rangers dealt with the Emissary minions to secure their exit, the Scarlet Sovereign stared down at Tommy sizing him up. However, he wasn't fazed and Jason looked over his shoulder to see a sudden shift in his best friend's demeanour, as if an edge and coldness rose. It was as if the two foes were waiting which one was going to make the first move.

"I'm not hiding anymore so I dare you to come full throttle at me...and show me your power." Tommy instructed coldly taunting the Scarlet Sovereign.

What followed next nearly frightened Jason and the others as anything he had ever witness as a Ranger. It wasn't Tommy's attack so much-he was coming at the Scarlet Sovereign with a combination of sharp kicks and punches-the Scarlet Sovereign stunned by responding equally back with every counter. The Rangers had two previous encounters with the Scarlet Sovereign briefly, but not one of them couldn't match the ferocity and power she possessed. However, it wasn't pulling any punches as it found an adversary like Tommy who defiantly contested the skills and abilities of the Scarlet Sovereign.

Making quick work of the Emissary's forces, the Rangers sense a change in Tommy's aura as a test of power between their leader and the Scarlet Sovereign continued to spill into a full out no holds barred sparring match. Their animal spirits could feel the power rising inside of Tommy, fueled by his falcon the more his old reflexes and instincts kicked in. Tommy wasn't holding back and neither was the Scarlet Sovereign as they suddenly sent Tommy through a wall, busting it and ending up in a room that contained an armory of melee weapons.

He heard the sounds of the katana being unsheathed by the Scarlet Sovereign, only to pull at the hilt to reveal twin swords to resume the attack on Tommy. He rolled away from the swift sword strokes, colliding to a display shelf of Bo Staves. He snatched one up and continue to brutally advance towards the Scarlet Sovereign. Something was off, but also he felt as if there was an unexplained pull he was sensing coming from the Scarlet Sovereign, but its aura was constantly shifting every second.

Just as the Scarlet Sovereign was about to unleash an inhuman strike with the twin swords, Tommy's uncanny reflexes worked in his favor as he planted the staff, catching the deadly adversary in midsection with both feet. Jason and the others stared in awe wondering why the killer instinct in Tommy suddenly emerge and that he manage to behest the Emissary's weapon to the ground.

Breathing heavily and panting, Tommy stood over the Scarlet Sovereign with the staff poised above its throat and a foot resting on his enemy's sternum. However, he heard a groan that emerge unexpectedly from the adversary beneath him and let's out an exhale that catches Tommy completely off guard. In the midst of the melee, he inadvertently knocked off the mask concealing his enemy's identity to see strands of caramel brown color hair peeking out.

Tommy topples over in shock, releasing his adversary from his grip as the color drains out of his face, matching the pale, thin face staring at him. Jason and the other Rangers stopped dead in their tracks as if something kicked them in the stomach at the sight of that they thought of a ghost or a figment of their imagination. The sight before Tommy haunted his dreams for nearly five years, praying for the impossible to become possible. Was his mind playing a cruel trick of the heart on him?

"Kimberly? Beautiful...is it really you?" However, the eyes glancing of him had no recollection or light that reflected upon him and instead brought upon a tidal wave of emotions as what stared before was a hollow shell deprived of light or humanity. "Are...are...you real?"

Instead, the figure known as the Scarlet Sovereign was unfazed by the remarks of her adversary it resumed attacking Tommy. Clearly distracted and disturbed by the stunning turn of events, Tommy lost focus, only for Jason to quickly intervene and knock the Scarlet Sovereign back for a few moments. He quickly went to retrieve his best friend to give the group the quick getaway they needed once the elevator doors opened.

Piling in and stunned by the recent turn of events and not caring about the possible pursuit of the Emissary, the Rangers demorphed. However, their attention focused on Tommy who was in a complete state of shock by seeing the living embodiment of his heart and soul in the flesh.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason asked looking at his best friend. "Tommy, bro was that...is that..."

"It is...it is her...after all these years." Tommy said full of emotion and disbelief. "The Scarlet Sovereign...the beating heartbeat in the void...it's our lost crane, Kimberly."


	28. Ghost in the Shell

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 28 of the story. Flashbacks in this chapter & those scenes will be written in italics. Excerpts from the Prologue will also be included. The Rangers deal with the fallout at Rideau Circle & the sudden return of Quinn forces Tommy to reveal some shocking truths about Kimberly.)**

 **Chapter 28: Ghost in the Shell**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Algoma Summer Camp- Summer 1990_

 _Eleven year old Tommy Oliver ran out of the mess hall, much to the surprise of the other campers and counsellors. Something felt off today as if everything around him suddenly amplified in terms of sound and sight. For some reason during his sparring match, he quickly anticipated the movements of sparring opponent. It was as if he had superhuman senses like one of the characters he read in a comic book._

 _Nervous and feeling agitated, Tommy made his way to the lakeside as he watched a couple of canoes and kayaks on the lake. Unfortunately, he received some unwanted stares and murmurs from the rest of the campers after what they witnessed today. Tommy sat on a rock staring out at the lake, deep in thought, eating a granola bar. He always packed an extra bar for snacks and surprisingly he found himself being followed by his fellow camper, Kimberly._

 _"Oh hi there, Kimberly. What are you doing here?" Tommy replied surprisingly._

 _"Doyle is telling the other kids in the class that you cheated earlier while you guys were sparring. Quinn keeps going on you being special with gifts that others don't understand according to him." Kimberly reported sitting down next to him. He offered her the extra granola bar he had and she accepted it as the two sat down eating. "For the record, I don't think you cheated against Doyle and if you want, we can go TP his cabin later. I know a guy who will do it for a discount in exchange for a pack of Razzle Candy."_

 _"Really?! But it's hard to find a pack of Razzles to pay for a TP fee to prank Doyle." Tommy chuckled smiling. "However, it is a tempting offer Kim. Doyle and Ian sometimes think they run the class. Besides, it's nice seeing them always flat on the mat. Did Quinn send you to find me?"_

 _"No, I came on my own and you're my friend so I was worried about you Tommy. I know what it's like when other kids talk behind your back and make you feel like an outsider, weird and odd. I know that feeling and I wonder why my mom and dad sent me to camp this summer."_

 _"Well my parents sent me to camp in order to learn how to make friends with kids my age. They think I spend a lot of time to myself or focus more on my karate a lot than trying to befriend other kids my age. However, I know my parents do care about me and just want me to be happy." He looked at a group of campers near the shore talking and pointed them out to Kimberly._

 _"Do you see those guys near the rack of paddles? I can hear what they're saying. The one wearing the New York Mets is talking about how England should have won the FIFA World Cup this year instead of Germany instead of placing fourth place. The other guy wearing the Hulk Hogan t-shirt was saying it was his first trip to Toronto to watch Wrestlemania VI and see the Ultimate Warrior and Hulk Hogan fight." Watching Tommy pointing out the kids near the shoreline surprised Kimberly. He was telling her what the others were talking about even though they were miles away. Then, he ended up point out to some of the kids that were on the boats on the lake._

 _"How do you hear that from where we're sitting?" Kimberly asked smiling. "Oh...I see what you're doing. Is that like a superpower of yours? That's what Quinn means about you having gifts that others don't understand. Is that why you ran out of class today?"_

 _"That girl parasailing on the water, her heartbeat skipped a beat a tad faster because of the wind shifting the waves in the water. Those two kids on the boat who are fishing, one is gasping for breath because they caught a big fish but it cost his fishing rod to snap due to the weight of the fish." Tommy continued taking a deep breath. "I can't explain it and I don't understand it myself. It's like the whole world opens right before my eyes that it becomes too loud and big to handle. It's like I'm not normal anymore and that I feel really tiny when everything around me doubles in size."_

 _"...Make the world around you smaller then." Kimberly suddenly smiled at her friend. She felt a sense of empathy for Tommy, trying to understand something he can't explain and in a similar sense found herself relating to him. "Whatever people say about you ignore it and stay true to yourself. You got a gift inside of you that makes you feel small in a world that is huge. However, it makes you special and instead of letting the world make you feel inferior because of you gift, use it to focus on your "own world" around you. I know what it's like to feel like an outsider because of something you have inside of you that you can't understand."_

 _"I get what you're saying...but how do I do it?" Tommy asked. "How do I make the world around me smaller without my little secret making me scared of it?"_

 _"Find a focus, a thing or person that becomes what you're going towards." Kimberly advised. "Just because you have superhuman senses like in the comic books, it doesn't make you less human. It makes you focused, and always...never lose sight of who you are. Grown ups tell us that the world gets complicated the older we get and that there are some things at our age we aren't prepared for yet or shouldn't know yet. They think we don't know what to expect because we're kids, but they underestimate us because we learn how to deal with the unexpected. It can happen...when you least expect it and the challenge becomes how do you deal with it when it comes?"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **February 14th, 2009**

 **6:00 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

At the Edible Taste Bakery & Café in Angel Grove, TJ Johnson was saying goodbye to last customers for the day as his cousin Denise was closing the cash register for the day. His other cousin Wally was mopping the front floor as he flipped the bakery sign closed. He had spent a week as a favor to his aunt and uncle to help his cousins Denise and Wally run the family bakery since their parents were away for a long overdue vacation to Kingston, Jamaica to celebrate Valentine's Day.

TJ didn't mind keeping an eye on things for his aunt and uncle and watch over his cousins since he used to spend his summers in high school working in his uncle's bakery and his cousin Wally recently got his acceptance letter into culinary school. Before the front door could be lock, he heard eleven footsteps enter the store.

"I'm sorry people we're closed." Wally said attempting to usher the unwanted customers out.

"We need to kill the lights right now." Tommy ordered to looking around the store.

"Wait here I found the light switch on the wall here." Adam replied turning off the lights but the young man only got agitated.

"Hey people, I said we're closed!" the young man yelled frustrated trying to get the group's attention. TJ and Denise soon heard the commotion at the front of the store to see his cousin confronting eleven familiar faces he knew.

"We need to stay off the streets if in case they are tailing us." Jason advised.

"Well, stay off them somewhere else. You know that I don't know what the hell is going on but I'll call the police."

"You can't do that." Justin interrupted taking a step in front of the group. "You'd be putting the cops in danger if you do that. You're Wally Johnson right? Listen to me, I really don't have time to explain things but we need your help. I know your cousin TJ because we're friends and..."

"Whoa what the heck is going on here?" TJ emerged from the back of the kitchen to find his former Ranger allies inside his uncle's bakery shop. He stared at his eleven comrades who looked like they went through a grinder. His eyes focused on Justin as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Little boy blue, looks like the brigade found our little wayward genius."

"Hey cuz, do you know these people?" Denise and Wally asked curiously.

"Look, we know this looks bad barging in like this but we just one hell of a Valentine's Day none of us ever imagined." Tommy informed his former successor. "I give you my word that we won't let anything happen to you or your cousins if you can just buy us some time before we figure out what to do next. We need this place to look closed."

"Did you guys look like you been through an extensive exercise workout?" TJ asked curiously. "Do...I want to know what you people have been up to today?"

"Well cuz, are we going to let your friends lay low here for awhile?" Denise asked suspiciously. "Well, we should get some compensation out of this if we going to throw our Valentine's Day plans down the drain. Still, since mom and dad left you in charge to supervise and help out here, at least we should get overtime for this."

"Let the Zack man negotiate some compensation for our good friend TJ's hospitality." Zack and Tanya had a little side conversation as the Bronze Ninjetti Ranger looked at her friend and business partner head to the back of the kitchen with TJ and his cousins. "Guys we assure you we have no intention of hurting anyone."

"Okay boy wonder, start talking and tell us what you been up this past week." Aisha spoke in a stern voice.

"It was surveillance I was doing for the whole week since Arturo's funeral." Justin simply answered. "Tracked Green Beret during one of my observations heading up to the 30th floor of the building. Got suspicious when I figured out the sever and feeds go back above the top floors of that building."

"What about the rest of you guys?" Tommy asked Adam and the others. "How did you all find your way there today?"

"We found out Curtis' old company relocated their offices to the 18th floor of the building." Tanya replied. "Got a tip from Angela about it and went to get Zack. We got suspicious when security in the building were ushering out the other office occupants in the building citing a safety drill."

"Unfortunately no one ever pays attention to the emergency stairwell so we sneaked our way up to the 30th floor." Rocky added. "And then found ourselves in the melee."

"How about the kids? Where are they?" Jason asked.

"We left them at Rocky and Adam's dojo and Angela is looking after them." Kat informed. "Angela messaged to let us know they're alright."

"Okay just to be clear, you're not going to go on anymore suicide, rouge solo missions are you Justin?" Trini asked as he reluctantly nodded. "Good cause that was only one round with those people."

"I'm guessing whatever you guys got yourselves involved in is one of those "the less you know, the better" bit?" TJ asked suspiciously. "And something tells me despite all of you together and fighting alongside each other, you all haven't been honest with each other."

"Everything's locked and secure." Zack reported "I think we're safe for now. Your cousins said we can stay. I gave them our business credit card, the gig to cater the work crew's food and VIP passes to the Virgin Summer Fest Music Festival this year since our record company is one of the sponsors working the event."

"So we're just gonna wait it out here?" Aisha asked. "What the hell happened back there at Rideau Circle? Those people...they're more than your typical corporate yes men."

"And apparently now they know who we are thanks to boy wonder here," Tommy said with criticism directed towards Justin. "We were warned that these people are more than just a bunch of corporate yes men in suits. These people they may look human but there is a dark and eerie mysticism behind them, something ancient and mythic about them. It didn't bother you to know that they knew who we are, our identities, us being the current holders of the Ninjetti powers. The organization we just fought are powerful, the one Zordon and Dulcea warned us about."

"So are you guys up against some mysterious ninja like organization?" TJ asked. "What are they called?"

"They call themselves the Emissary." Jason replied on Tommy's behalf, but much to TJ's disbelief.

"You crossed paths with them before?" TJ interrogated the group, although most of them nodded no, except for Tommy. There were speculations about the events that went down in Reefside five years prior and it was rumors among the Ranger community what happened. Adam heard about it from Kira, the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger but she didn't reveal the full truth of what happened.

"It doesn't matter when I crossed paths with...we need to figure out our next move." Tommy murmured. "All that matters is we fought our way out of that building and now we know who are the masterminds behind everything that is going on in Angel Grove. These people, they're dangerous if they truly are the Emissary."

"Well bro we got thrown into the mix of things we can't explain and apparently you're still withholding stuff from us." Jason addressed his best friend. "It wasn't coincidence we all ended up in that building together and had our first rumble with them. They knew who we are and our identities which tells us somehow we're connected to these assholes. Half of us do not know what we are up against and right now Tommy...you're the only chance we got to survive the battle ahead. Now, you need to tell us what you need to know about the Emissary because they're still a mystery to us, but you know more than you're letting on."

"What is that?" Rocky interrupted the group as Denise and Wally brought out some plates cutlery as TJ pushed two tables together. There was a pot of coffee and some a pincher of water placed on the table. The group noticed that the trio was setting up some food as the group reluctantly were forced to sit down. "Huh is that dinner?"

"Um, as, uh as part of the deal, Wally and Denise here made us order the leftover inventory of food that wasn't sold today." Zack informed as they were suddenly being served dinner by their hosts. "Seems like these people aren't keen on letting good food go to waste. Since our Valentine Day plans got shot out the window, might as well refuel and eat up while we deal with today's events."

"Since we're all stuck here for awhile might as well lay all the cards on the table here." Billy said. "Those people we encountered at Rideau Circle, are they the latest incarnation of the Emissary? Zordon and Dulcea told us they existed for many eons across the universe, how do you describe them?"

"The Emissary is an ancient criminal organization if you want to call it." Tommy answered. "If you want to define ancient it means they live forever. The members of the Emissary live by a fanatical ideology, and every member is willing to die to protect it. Many will assume they're terrorists, but the difference between them and terrorists is that terrorists want the world to know what they're doing. The Emissary is something more secret, more evil and evidently they're global. The Garrison knows there is a reason why they're in Angel Grove and the one thing they desire the most is immortality in order to gain power and influence at every level across the world."

"So all the crap that went down five years ago in Reefside, all the crazy news about missing teens being found drained of blood, reports of human trafficking," Aisha replied.

"The reports of recruitment of youths in other parts of the country..." Justin replied. "Angel Grove included..."

"You name it, they've been done it." Tommy stated. "Basically, I'm laying everything on the table for you guys to understand." He looked at Jason and then took a deep breath before continuing. "The human trafficking, youth recruitments, murders, suspicious business activity, it's only the tip of their grand plan. We all...we all know that the Emissary has played their trump card on the field. Some of us...have gotten the impromptu introduction of what...of what she can do, her strength, her power..."

"The woman with the swords?" Kat asked. "Is she the one that was in the parking garage the night of Sasha Gideon's death?"

"She was and neither Billy, Justin nor I couldn't take her down with our combined efforts." Jason said with disdained. "Sasha called her the grim reaper."

"Yeah, and she showed up at the dojo too after she trailed Curtis." Adam replied. "Same story, neither Zack, Rocky nor I couldn't take this woman down."

"She's the same one that came after Curtis that night at the dojo before...well before..." Tanya asked.

"Well, she sure knew what she was doing." Zack said reluctantly. "And we know what happened in the end to Curtis. But whoever she was, man, she was something else."

"The Emissary trains fighters to be merciless. You're not gonna like where this is heading." Tommy replied sadly. "Look, I've been down this road before. I know what we're up against. Part of me wanted to wish this was a nightmare and that wishing for the impossible to become possible would be a dream come true. I should have seen it and now seeing the lurking shadow that has haunted me for years, looks like judgment day is upon us. The Emissary's greatest weapon, The Scarlet Sovereign...is in the epitome of all of this. The beating heartbeat in the void...was once the heart and soul of our team."

"The heart and soul of the team?" Billy said confused. "What...are you talking about Tommy?"

"You guys need to know who is behind the mask that is known as the Scarlet Sovereign." Tommy said with a sigh. "Because...she is the reason I walked away from "this life" five years ago and is now...is the reason why I am back on the frontlines. Now, she is part of our mission if we have a chance to save Angel Grove and the fate of the last kingdom of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. You want me to lay the cards on the table? Well...I'm going to lay down the burden that I been carrying for five years if it is our means to survive the war against the Emissary. What happened to Kimberly five years ago is only half of the story..."

 **Rideau Circle Building**

 **8:30 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Meanwhile, hidden deep away in an luxurious and isolated penthouse suite in the heart of downtown Angel Grove the guards trailed the Scarlet Sovereign and escorted to her private suite. Gently putting down her twin swords on the floor and changing out of her battle outfit she slipped into a pair of silk pajamas while walking around her room. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared blankly at the reflection staring back at her.

She was simply known as The Scarlet Sovereign and it was the life and purpose she only knew. However, the reflection staring back at her told another story and after what happened today something awoke inside of her. It was like as if someone or something called to her deep in the void of an unknown presence laying dormant in the vessel that held the Scarlet Sovereign.

The battle was like any other and it was her purpose as The Emissary's weapon to serve life itself. Unfortunately, these adversaries she fought earlier at the headquarters of Rideau Circle Corp felt somewhat familiar and distinct to her. The Scarlet Sovereign was a fighter without hesitation to strike down her foes, until she came across an opponent who matched her fighting skills, but it was much more than that.

Staring at the mirror, she lifted up her shirt and began to trace the scars on her body. There was one scar in particular that caught her attention, the one above her chest near her heart. It was an old flesh wound that was there but for some reason this particular scar was one of great significance to her. Her fingers gently traced the mark but suddenly she recoiled her hand back down to the side and gasped.

The Scarlet Sovereign looked back at the reflection staring at her, unaware of the sudden internal struggle that was slowly begin to rage inside of her. If there was one question she wished she had answers to, she wanted to know. Why did she suddenly hesitate when she looked upon the man with brown eyes? Why didn't she strike him?

 _"I am The Scarlet Sovereign...but what am I feeling? I am the weapon of The Emissary and my purpose is to serve life itself. But who are you? Why am I feeling like I know you from a distinct past life? Am I truly the Scarlet Sovereign of The Emissary? Or...am I someone else?"_ Whoever cause her hesitation did something more than just that. Somehow, they awoken an unknown struggle inside of her that was only just the beginning.

"I'd erase all the marks of your past, if I could. Your life is new, but sadly, your body is not." Dalia stated coming into the room alongside Pan and Balor. However, to their surprise, the Scarlet Sovereign did something that wasn't commonly known to them.

"Is this...is this...this is how I died?" She murmured staring at the scar near her chest. She traced it staring at the mirror before recoiling her hand back.

"It seems our prodigal sovereign speaks," Balor said with a sneer.

"Don't worry about that." Pan simply said. "All that matters now is how you live."

"The Scarlet Sovereign..." she replied hesitating. "Tell me, is this all I am?"

"You say that like it's not enough for you." Dalia stated approaching the young woman. "You barely haven't uttered a single word in all the time you came to us. However, it seems that you on the road to recovery...after unfortunate circumstances left you in the state you were in previously. Is something on your mind, dear?"

"I just You just can't help but wonder." the Scarlet Sovereign replied with unease. The trio studied the young woman with curiosity wondering if her encounter with the Rangers have triggered their sovereign's need to suddenly interact. "I feel...I feel strange as if something...something came over me. I don't remember...I don't know..."

"The woman who lived in this vessel, she was lost before she came to us." Dalia said. "She was led astray by people who were afraid of what she was, of what she was capable of doing. She had a fate and destiny that carried a heavy burden that caused her to be confined liked a guided caged prisoner. But destiny is a curious thing, because this vessel landed right where it belongs, home with us and liberated by the constraints that held you down. Tell us, who are you child?"

"I am...I am The Scarlet Sovereign." She addressed the group with a lack of emotion. "I serve the Emissary and together, we serve life itself."

"You are our last hope. You have seen death, dear child." Balor informed. "And like us, you have conquered it. We are here to guide you as you are what we pledge our fealty to and to ensure our future. Don't forget who brought you back to where you belong."

"I will not forget." She replied back as the trio glanced at her with pride and satisfaction.

 **Edible Taste Bakery & Cafe**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"...so, now you guys know everything about the truth about things do you know why this has been my burden for the last five years?" Tommy asked. "Everyday, I live with that memory and every night that final fight against Mesogog haunted me. We used to fight before and believe that victory could be achieved without losing the thing that matters. It was one lesson I disregarded and came to understand the frailty of our own mortality and the price we paid to achieve peace and victory. You weren't wrong to assume I walked away from the life because of what happened to Kim...I did because of it. Now I'm back in this life to finish what was started and to correct it."

The ten veterans looked at Tommy, their moods suddenly somber because of the realization of the burden and secret that haunted their leader for five years. It took a tremendous amount of courage for Tommy to finally reveal to them the circumstances behind the events that went down five years ago in Reefside. However, it was still a painful reminder of the price paid to finally put Mesogog down for good, especially for Tommy being force to recall those tragic final moments.

In some ways, they understood Tommy's reason to burden with himself with this traumatic weight and knowing this was more than just one final showdown. They attempted to fight a fate and destiny that would forever change them in ways no one wouldn't grapple, except Tommy and Kimberly. It was as if despite all that has happened, they found themselves being dumped with a hard hitting mission to once again rewrite the rules of fate and destiny: in particular the fates and destinies of the two people who they consider the cornerstone and foundation of their team.

"I'd like to know Tommy that day at your house when we got our Ninjetti Powers back," Billy said. "Did part of you know the Scarlet Sovereign, it is Kimberly?"

"Did I know those guys have gotten their hands on my dead wife back I mourned for five years?" Tommy questioned. "Part of me wanted to deny the truth thinking some other poor sucker became the Scarlet Sovereign instead. Maybe, there is this part of me that wanted to believe that Kim's sacrifice to prevent a dark fate predetermined for her was stopped and that what I saw in Rideau Circle was just a doppelganger or copy. She was my burden for five years, the truth about what was suppose to be her fate."

"But you two grew up as kids with the knowledge about the Garrison and the Emissary." Adam said. "If Quinn told you guys those stories as kids and then for Dulcea and Zordon to tell it to us, there had to be some truth to them Tommy."

"What could he have say? Could he tell us that when he was a kid at camp, Kim and Tommy heard stories around a campfire about a war between two ancient organizations and a dangerous weapon that could spell destruction?" Aisha said. "Back then we would have simply told those two they were just stories, unless they were the main characters that were part of the story itself. None of us couldn't have known fiction was suddenly becoming reality."

"Aisha has a point and I know all you of you must have mixed reactions." Tommy said. "I told myself it was my responsibility to carry this burden for five years, even everything about my past from nineteen years prior. It was that part of my past that somehow became pivotal after I first accepted the power. I never imagine in my wildest dreams somehow the past I had with Kim as kids woven itself into our present and ultimately...our future. I asked myself every night if it was wishful thinking to wish for the impossible to become possible? I ask if I got the chance to see my pink crane once more, what would it be like? Would she still be the same pure and graceful soul she was?"

"It's like you said bro, you never imagine somehow your past from years ago woven itself into your future." Jason said as he took charge. "What happened five years ago in Reefside has passed and we understand the toll it took on you. I know how you felt ever since that day after being spent out from "this life" and trying to survive living in the world. However, you survived because of that little girl you and my lil sis created together. She is your reason you're still here despite of everything that has happened."

The rest of the team shake their heads for a moment, confirming what their self-appointed second in command said. Despite of what they felt over Tommy's actions these last five years, they knew the motivation behind his reasoning and fully understood. Whatever turmoil was going through Tommy's head, they all made a silent pact to do whatever they can to give their falcon the wings he needed to soar once more.

"You told us five years ago you and Kim had a plan to walk away from this life for Amelia." Kat said. "It's natural as a parent to do everything you can to protect your daughter from the dangers of the world. It was why you came back five years later back into the life you tried renouncing because it's a part of you...and her."

"Amelia is all I got left, the only living reminder of everything I shared with Kim." Tommy replied taking a sip of water. "I knew the risk of coming back into this life, the threats my daughter is facing but everything I do is for the sake of my daughter. I don't know what the hell is happening but I intend to find out even if it means I have to put myself through all that pain I endured for my daughter's future..."

"We will Tommy and we promise you bro we'll figure it out when we come down that road." Jason reassured him as the others nodded. "We'll get the answers we need."

"Right now we need to be rational and think about how we're going to proceed from here on out. Apparently the Emissary knows who we are and we have to figure out how we're somehow connected to these people..." Tommy's ears perked up and he heard a familiar exhaling sound, one that made his fists clenched.

Hearing the emergency exit door open of the bakery, the Rangers were greeted by an unexpected guest. It is the last person Tommy didn't want to see after hearing the revelation about the truth behind Quinn and his identity. His voice only hinted a tone of sarcasm and dismay. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. Are you serious?"

"This is one shitty excuse for a hideout. Hey there Tommy Boy," Quinn said with a slight smirk. "It's been a long time, kid."

"Quinn...or should I address you as Prince Trey?!" Tommy said sarcastically. "How did you find us?"

"Wait a minute, this is Quinn, or Trey as in the original Gold Zeo Ranger?!" Rocky asked surprisingly. "Oh man, it's him but why is he here?"

"Does that guy look like his hand is bent in a somewhat weird angle?" Aisha replied staring at Quinn's hand.

"Because I'm the guy who's going to help you save Angel Grove." Quinn said bluntly. "I guess the cat is out of the bag huh? There's no need for me to explain my true identity to you since the big boss himself did that on my behalf. I surely would have love to recall my tale of how I found myself as one of the founding cornerstones of the Garrison, but we'll save it for another day Power Rangers."

"Yeah it was a surprise finding out that the original Gold Zeo Ranger is one and the same person." Jason commented. "Granted that you appointed me as your successor to hold the gold ranger powers it almost cost me my life. I never expected you were also Quinn, the member of the Garrison who for the last 19 years played a pivotal part in the lives of my best friend and my lil sis."

"Save your breath Jason because obviously after nineteen years this guy has never once apologized or had any regrets for his actions." Tommy stated bluntly. "The only thing Quinn is ever good for is selling the same pitch about fighting some great war."

"I still see your sarcasm hasn't changed one bit Tommy. Still attempting to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders huh kid? You got to understand long ago why I always said you and Kimmie were the exceptional ones. It's always not being a one man army, especially when it comes to taking out the Emissary. I'm guessing you've already found the contingency plan we put in place to make sure there is still that one spark left to quell the lurking shadows."

"Then you know that we found the hidden Ninjetti kingdom in Reefside?" Tommy replied deep in thought. "Zordon and Dulcea told us the story about Earth's Garrison was founded four thousand years ago. The story of the boy who founded the Garrison and his first recruit: the first Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. They founded the Ninjetti kingdom and by the decree of the ancient sacred spirits of the land were bestowed as the Bloodline of Light: the falcon and crane. Did...did part of you know I was a descendent of that bloodline? Is Kimberly also from that same bloodline too? Was that why...why our fates and destinies always brought us together?"

"You know what you need to know in order to survive the long and winding road of this war ahead of you Tommy." Quinn stated. "It's not only you, but the rest of the chosen Ninjetti it was why the ancient scared spirits led you to the lost kingdom. Basically, you guys are what stands between the Emissary and them attempting to fulfill another "Modus Operandi" that the Garrison has spent over four thousand years preventing and taken the necessary precautions required."

"The secret behind Rideau Circle? So it's true then?" Justin asked. "Something is laying beneath this city and they're trying to unlock it? They're the Emissary aren't they? Those corporate yes men in the board room? They were trying to size us up, testing us to see what we're made of."

"They know you been lurking and sniffing for months and even years they didn't want you to snooping into. As I said before, it takes a lot of winding and intercepting chain of events to lead up to this point. The Emissary has been eons trying to wipe us out in the universe. The sanctums we established here on earth as our safeguards have fallen one by one thanks to the Emissary's trump card. We're a dying breed and our contingency plan to provide the Ninjetti an army is proving futile. Unfortunately, the Emissary have been preparing for years since it wasn't the first time you've encountered them. Why do you think they weren't fazed out by you guys?"

"If you said you're here to help us save Angel Grove from being another Modus Operandi, then tell us what we need to know about the Emissary?" Tommy demanded. "You said they knew us and we knew them because we fought them before. Did...did they have something to do with Kimberly? Or what...what she has become now?"

"Those bastards built themselves as pillars to uphold the foundation of the Emissary. They were once heralds who served masters with intentions of world domination. I'm sure you have been educated about the history of the war between the Emissary and the Garrison. In many forms and incarnations, they were forever decreed heretics for defiling the teachings of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. I'm assuming you already been filled on how this war started? Then you know that these heretics, or corporate yes men you call them are indeed the foundation itself: they are what we call the seven pillars of the Emissary."

"Dalia Tate...the CEO of Rideau Circle is she one of them?" Jason asked. "Is she the Emissary?"

"She has gone by many names over the years but she has always been the leader at the helm, leading the others for many generations. Everything she learned about holding the Emissary together she gained from at least ten thousand years worth of fealty and servitude under one of the most vile witches that terrorized the galaxy. Dalia, along with her second in command Balor learned everything from their herald long ago. When the seven dispersed, they all went back to their point of origins, each pillar ruling over its own domain, growing in power and influence. Dalia and Balor...one of the most deadliest combination together, even in their previous alternative life thanks to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's tutelage."

"Rita and Zedd's former heralds, wait a minute are you talking about Goldar and Scropina?" Billy asked as Quinn nodded.

"So the stinging bitch and the overgrown gold monkey are the main heads of the Emissary?" Tommy asked slightly chuckling in disbelief. "Wow this reincarnation stuff has taken another twist in the matter. So...those are two pillars. What about the others?"

"There's Malo, a gunrunner, notorious human trafficker, infamous at establishing violent militias, you name it." Quinn continued. "Goes by a street name Green Beret."

"We been following him after what happened with Arturo. He was also responsible for recruiting youths for clean up jobs around the country." Justin replied.

"Tip of advice buddy, don't follow too closely. Couple of moves he'll slow your pulse until your heart fails. That guy once went by the name of General Venjix, the blundering legion commander of King Mondo's machine empire armies. If anyone wants a heads up about him, ask Tommy and Jason what happened with the moon mission. Then there is Ashei."

"Who is she?" Kat asked. "Another pillar of the Emissary?"

"She is known as the hit woman, the one who complies the hit list and organizes the cleaning jobs. She has wiped the Emissary's incriminating ledger clean especially throughout Europe for many decades. One of the only few pillars who doesn't hold her former masters with high prestige or affirmation given that she was betrayed in her previous life as Toxica." Quinn replied. "Then there is Salazar, the self-proclaimed "pirate king" of the Emissary. His dominion of the seas stretches along the Caribbean, massing the Emissary's control of the waters. The crafty self-proclaimed "pirate lord" served as a herald in his alternative life to two masters: Divatox and Astromena."

"You're referring to Elgar aren't you?" Tanya replied as each of them recalled their adversary's involvement in the destruction of the Power Chamber years ago according to Justin's account.

"Then there is Thea, the mystical princess of the underworld as many like to call her. However, to everyone else, the only other being in existence that Dalia has a natural bond with." Quinn slightly smirked. "She's the go to pillar if the Emissary dips their hands into the dark arts and also she's Dalia's sister. The demonic arts she crafted during her time as Vypra so she's one dangerous firecracker."

"Who's the last one?" Tommy asked. "You mentioned six, what about the seventh pillar?"

"The last one is Pan, the one pulling the strings behind Mesogog in Reefside." Quinn said. "He's the most secretive of them all, but when he comes out, he's a real evil piece of shit. Even before he was restored back to his original state, he was already orchestrating everything in motion back in the day in Reefside. It has been Pan's little jack of trade skill, play the role of the submissive puppet and let his heralds pull the strings. However, no one ever catches wind that he is the one true puppet master pulling the strings behind the scenes. Mesogog should have learned of that but Pan's gift of misdirection threw everyone off the trail, especially when it comes to you Tommy."

"He was in Reefside the whole time five years ago? Pan...it's Zeltrax isn't it?" Tommy asked as emotions were flaring up. "I guess the theory of someone else pulling the strings behind the scene with Mesogog proved otherwise? Pan, he was the mastermind for all of it in Reefside? So, the seven pillars are basically seven former heralds that worked for previoius adversaries we defeated in the past?"

Quinn looked at Tommy knowing there was one thing on his former student's mind: the Scarlet Sovereign or in this case the woman who was once Kimberly Hart. It was written all over Tommy's face to Quinn that he revealed the truth about what happened to her five years ago. However, Tommy wasn't appreciating the comments and looks he was getting from his former camp counsellor when it came to his missing crane.

"I know that look Tommy and it's okay now that everything is out in the open." Quinn said. "You're lucky to have friends like them to stand by you through everything."

"Oh don't bullshit me Quinn, I know damn well you crossed paths with...her? You know me too well and why I'm here. It's because of her." Tommy said firmly. "Five years I lived with it and what happened to her that night. Now, everything has drastically changed for reasons I don't know. Kimberly, she's alive Quinn. I could have kept it a secret from my friends, but I promise no more holding back. When she saw me, she hesitated, she didn't kill me as if she knew me but her aura...it was different. It felt empty and hallow like her soul or humanity is missing."

"Still thinking the impossible can be possible huh?" Quinn asked surprising Tommy and the others. "She's not alive, she's something else. When I first laid eyes upon her, I couldn't hear a heartbeat. You need to understand Tommy the girl I trained, the one I met all those years ago at Algoma Camp, the woman you love, your pink crane and princess...she ain't there anymore."

"That's not true...Kim is strong, she's able to overcome any evil spell cast over her." Jason argued. "There's no way we'll let her be used as a pawn by evil. Tommy will go through hell and back for the woman he loves more than life itself."

"I don't care what you say and Jason is right, we're not giving up on her." Tommy interjected. "What...whatever the hell they did to her, she's still in there."

"You don't get it do you? No matter how many times we attempted to change her fate, there was no way for Kimberly to outrun it." Quinn argued. "Don't try to make sense of things Tommy. I know you been having dreams of her haven't you? When they brought her back, they made her forget. I'm going to warn all of you that with you or without you, when the time comes whatever is living inside the body of Kimberly Hart is gonna have to die. Do you think what you buried six feet underground five years ago is still there? The Emissary got a hold of her the moment her life ended. I know it's hard to hear but you got to face the truth of what lies ahead..."

"...And learn how to deal with the unexpected. It can happen...when you least expect it and the challenge becomes how do you deal with it when it comes?" Tommy muttered with dismay. "I know because someone long ago said to me how am I going to deal with the unexpected with it comes."

 **February 15, 2009**

 **Reefside City Cemetery**

 **Reefside, CA**

The last 24 hours was all that Tommy Oliver could think about and to the testament of his best friends, it weighed heavy on his heart: physically, mentally and emotionally as he found himself in the last place he least expected: the cemetery. This is the last place he wanted to but it was necessary in order to answer the questions that plagued his heart since that incident five years ago.

The events of Valentine's Day is one that will be etched in his mind and his visit back home to Angel Grove was one to remember. Less than a day after returning home with Amelia, he contemplated his next move. He abruptly left his daughter in the care of Hayley and his former Ranger team as his thoughts dwelled on the shovel he brought with him gripped in his hands. Quinn did warn him whenever it came to Kimberly, he could never think straight but this was extreme. Was he willing to take that step in defiling the living reminder of his reality in order to seek the truth?

"You know when one goes to a cemetery in the middle of the night, they usually bring flowers instead of a shovel when paying their respects." Jason said as he came behind his best friend and brother standing in front of a familiar gravesite. However, Tommy simply gripped the shovel as he stared at the tombstone.

"Well, there is no flower shop opened in the middle of the night to buy a bouquet for her." Tommy said sighing. "You know for five years this is the one place I dread coming to, but yet at the same time I force myself to come here because it's her. However, when I come here reality sets in and I have to remind myself she's gone."

"But yet you made her that promise to live for the little girl at home you two created." Jason reassured him. "We know how hard it was for you losing the love of your life, and watching my little sister being buried was the hardest thing to imagine. However, you need to think about this carefully Tommy."

"I am thinking and after what happened down at Rideau Circle things don't seem to make sense." Tommy replied. "I been apart of this life since I was sixteen years old and I made a vow to myself and my daughter to walk away from it all because the price we paid for it. No matter how many times we try walking away...ignoring...it...it..."

"...The life of a Power Ranger always calls to us," Jason completed his friend's thought. "It was why we all made that choice to go to Angel Grove. You're a father and you'd do anything to protect Amelia, even if it means finding yourself on the frontlines again."

"And don't think you're heading to the frontlines alone." Billy said as Tommy finds the former Blue Ranger accompanied by Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Justin, the original Power Rangers who served under Zordon many years ago. "Jason alerted us why you're here."

"Is Amelia...is she alright?" Tommy asked regarding his daughter.

"Hayley is staying overnight at the house along with your former students." Trini assured him.

"That's good and I appreciate you guys being here although what I'm about to do counts as trespassing and destruction of public property." Tommy said. "Five years ago we all stood at this spot and mourned the loss of one of our own. The last thing I never expected finding myself doing was desecrate the grave of the heart of our team. But yet something tells me that the answers I need to seek for my sake, my daughter and everybody else here is buried six feet below us."

"How the hell did we manage to find ourselves in his position? I mean five years why now?" Kat questioned. "Who the hell are these people we encountered?"

"I don't know who they are but apparently they messed with the wrong people. My heart is telling me that somehow the impossible became possible and if I have to dig a six feet hole to find the truth, then I'm going to make it my mission to get the other half of my heart back." Tommy said.

There was no way to convince Tommy otherwise to stand down as he began to dig away at the ground in front of the gravesite. The ten former Rangers watched their leader frantically clear away the dirt as the hole got bigger and bigger. It wasn't until Tommy's shovel came in contact with the lid of the ominous oak casket.

"Are you ready to prepare yourself bro?" Jason asked his best friend. "Whatever is inside that casket just know you're not alone."

"I...I...need to be sure for whatever happens next and no matter what we decide to do next, you guys will always have my back." Tommy said. He swiped the dirt off the lid as he slowly begins to pull up the lid of the casket.

Tommy wanted to prepare his eyes for the sight that laid upon him expecting to reside himself to reality. Instead, the expression in his eyes told Tommy another story and in that moment he began to wonder how did things spiral out of control once again in his life. The moment Tommy pry the top of the casket lid open, ten mouths simultaneously dropped in disbelief and shock staring into the grave.

No matter how many times Tommy cursed himself these last five years, he had to see the impossible to believe it. However, the impossible he soul heartedly wished for came with a deathly price tag. His thoughts were on the living embodiment of the entity known as the Scarlet Sovereign. Looking down at the bare and empty casket, Tommy felt his heart pounding at a hundred miles per second and all the blood rushing to his head.

He knew wholeheartedly the truth and the reality he had to confront after staring into the eyes of the hallow vessel twenty-four hours ago. Deep within the Emissary's weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign, was there any light or recognition of the woman the vessel once held. Was the fabled Winged Lady of the Skies, the agile crane known as Kimberly Hart still beating from deep within the void?


	29. Beneath the Surface

**(Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter 29 of the story. The Rangers dive more into the secret of what lies underneath Angel Grove. The battle against the Emissary starts to pick up & the Rangers also must wrestle with a few unresolved issues.)**

 **Chapter 29: Beneath the Surface**

 **February 23, 2009**

 **J.S Investigations**

 **1:30 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It took the Rangers an entire week to process everything that has happened since that fateful Valentine's Day. Between their first encounter with the Emissary and the sudden revelation that their enemies mystically brought their long lost crane back was a lot to handle. The sight of watching Tommy dig up his wife's grave only to find an empty casket was the icing on the cake for them.

Most of them spent the weeks trying to find the words to comfort one another, telling each other everything will be alright. More than ever, there was no words the others could say to comfort their emotionally conflicted leader to make things better. They wondered if encountering Tommy six months ago was worth it? Tommy spent the last five years running from "the life" because of everything that has happened to him. Did they blame themselves for dragging him back and forcing him to relive the pain?

Deep down despite Tommy's reluctance to walkaway from "the life," there was always a pull to fulfill a fealty and oath to be warriors of the light and defenders of good. That was dwelled on Jason's mind as he sat in his office staring at the picture of his family. If he was in the same position as his best friend and brother, somewhere in the back of his mind he would have taken his wife and kids and walkaway. However, the people that matter to them were also the reason why they answer the call of duty.

"Hey don't worry about slapping a tracker on me, I'm not going to go rogue again." Justin replied walking into the office. "I promise you boss man and I give you my word."

"Well we want to make sure because you have this tendency to fall off the wagon." Jason said. "Are you sure you're alright kid?"

"Don't worry...I'm all good," Justin answered but Jason picked up in the hesitation in the Green Ranger's voice. He knew all too well that feeling of readjusting to life after being discharged from military service. He watched Justin organizing some paperwork in the cabinets and putting some files on his desk.

"You know you can talk to me anytime you want pal." Jason spoked up. "I know...I know what it's like feeling assuming you can pick up from where you left off. What it's been six months since you been discharged and suddenly you feel when one service term ends, you get thrown back onto the frontlines to fulfill another duty. It's what we call the "soldier sense" that drives you inside. Is that why you suddenly act on impulse at times and go on mock like covert missions without us knowing? You're wrestling with some stuff Justin and from one former military officer to another...it's not easy to figure out life when you got baggage on you."

"It's hard and I don't usually talk about my four year military career with such optimism without thinking about some of the crap that came with the job." Justin said sighing in thought. "I know something is wrong with me and I been talking with support groups of former military personnel once a week. I...I been also seeing a therapist, the same one that used to help cope with my mom's death back in the day. I know it's unhealthy to be jumping into one warzone after I spent four years serving in another. However, it's the lore of answering the call of duty I can't resist, no matter the risk."

"Well it's good you are seeking help and talking to others about your experience. It's hard for most vets to open up about that stuff." Jason commented. "Billy said awhile back your reasons why you wanted to help Nico's brother Arturo out. It's because he's your best friend and both of you served together in the same frontline infiltratory unit during your service. He told me about the promise you two made to one another about taking care of each other's families and stuff."

"I owe him for saving my life at the cost of shortening our military careers. Both of us wanted to reenlist once our term was up." Justin replied. "That mission in Kandahar changed everything for us. My best friend lost his leg overseas after a routine road patrol went wrong and I ended up in a two week coma. I don't remember much about it but I do have dreams about it, possibly displaying symptoms of PTSD. Right now I'm dealing with it and talking to you right now...it feels like a slight weight has been lifted."

"I hope you're not offended if I told you that I may have suspected some minor symptoms of PTSD you're displaying. However, the fact that you know what you need to do to talk about it and open up about it makes me respect you, kid." Jason reassured. "Look, you have a choice whether or not you can handle the pressure of being thrown..."

"...I know this might be a lapse of judgement but I'm not relinquishing my morpher or my spot on this team. I need to be out there front and centre to protect the home I been waiting to come back to after I been discharged from service. I already completed my service to my country, now I'm fulfilling my service to both my city and our planet because it's who I am." Justin said. "I know what I signed up for the first time I enlisted in the army and it's the same thing when I accepted the Green Ranger Ninjetti powers. There is a risk to it but I assure you I can handle myself."

"Okay then, I'll give you my word that I believe that your judgement is pure and good." Jason slightly smiled. "You remind me of myself back in the day, always putting the mission before the needs of your own. No matter how much crap I have to deal with personally, I always found the mission being the outlet I needed to workout whatever was going on. I learned that from someone that mattered to me, my best friend and brother. If we're going to survive whatever awaits us down the road all we can do is all be on the same page and at the same time keep our personal baggage in check."

 **3:30 pm**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

It was another day of never ending board meetings and appointments with Rideau Circle's clients. However, they needed to keep the façade of a legitimate business company up to the eyes of the citizens of Angel Grove and the funds they accumulated had to provide compensation for the underlings working for them. Unfortunately, they were facing a shortage in their resources and it wasn't resources from capital expenditures, it was the resource from the substance that gave the Emissary their power.

"You're due to fly out next week to New York for your follow up," Thea addressed Dalia as she walked into her office. "Shall...I confirm your flight?"

"Can you please do that for me Thea and please ask Salazar for an update on our operations in Nassau." Dalia dictated as she walked to her desk and pulled out a bottle of pills. Very discreetly, she took the medication as her sister knew what they were for. "The results of your tests will also be revealed so I suggest little sister that you accompany me next week to New York."

"That look on your face tells me you're anticipating the results of your test," Thea said discreetly. "What...how much time are we looking at?"

"I'm afraid that the window of opportunity is slowly closing in on us dear sister. We're running on borrowed time if we do not accelerate the timeframe of our mission and one by one each of us will face the price of our immortality. Balor is loyal and he will keep everything under wraps further notice."

"But the others will get suspicious and do you think it's wise leaving the Scarlet Sovereign in Pan's care?" Thea questioned. "Pan, he's always been a wild card for such a long time and his invested interest in the White Falcon may throw a wrench in our mission. Are you sure Balor can handle the affairs of the Emissary in our absence?"

"Balor will make sure that the others are kept in line and as for the Scarlet Sovereign," Dalia stated. "Our greatest weapon is safeguarded and protected. As pillars of the Emissary it is our mission to uphold the foundation of our organization. We have worked too long and too hard for things to crumble around us. Unfortunately, there has been a shift in the balance of power and unless we find the equilibrium to both the light and shadow...it is anyone's game."

"But you felt the pulse didn't you? The rising of the Great Power's greatest order, the Ninjetti? The others are on edge especially if the fabled tale of the Bloodline of Light comes full circle. History is reincarnating itself and the descendants of that bloodline will reclaim their birthright. The Garrison spent four thousand years defending it from us in their pursuit to silence us. They'll take flight once more: the one true Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies."

"That is a conundrum we are facing and the Garrison's little parlor tricks hinder us at each turn. Those sanctums...they mask our equilibrium and not one of our mystics or our resources can decode what lies beneath this city!" Dalia explained. "Our dominion cannot penetrate Reefside for that has now been claimed sanctuary for the Ninjetti, but what of...her? In her previous life, she was once one of them before she was reborn as our sovereign..."

"You want to risk it? That silent beating heartbeat in the void to beat once more?" Thea said looking out the window. "Sister, she has been in our care for these last five years what if we have another mishap? You know he will pursue her again."

"I know which is why we're going to test out to see who holds true dominion in this balance for power: the light or the shadow." Dalia stated smirking wickedly.

 **February 28th, 2009**

 **11:00 am**

 **Reefside, CA**

The image of the empty casket burned in Tommy's mind over and over again. Part of himself told him that the gravesite he desecrated and dug up represented the reality he lived for five years. He spent those years mourning the loss of the other half of his heart only to find out what he dug up from that gravesite shattered his world and turned it upside down.

Then there was the part of him that wanted to know why he couldn't feel it, sense it or known that the pain and aguish he felt these last five years was built on a deception to blind him from the truth? Tommy learned a very long time ago that no matter how far you try running from fate and destiny...it will eventually catch up to you regardless of the lengths one goes to alter it.

He couldn't explain why he was in the forest by himself, maybe it was the idea to hide himself among the trees and nature. Or maybe it was Tommy's means of struggling to accept that his heart's desire to once more see his beloved wife became a dark and twisted fantasy come to life. If it wasn't the empty casket that he imagined in his mind, it was coming face to face with the ghost of Kimberly and suddenly seeing no light or recollection of the woman who he gave his heart to many years ago.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" He turned around and to his surprise he saw Amelia standing alongside him at the waterfall. "Can...can you sense them too?"

"Amelia?! Sweetie how did you find me here? I thought I told you to stay with Hayley at the house," Tommy sighed placing his hand on his daughter's shoulders. "Why did you follow me out here kiddo? You know I get worried when you wonder by yourself alone and what if something happens to you. Amelia you have to promise me that you don't come here alone because if something happens..."

"But I wasn't alone daddy," Amelia replied smiling. "The pink bird led me here along with the white bird. They said something about being a "human mate" to them and that they know mommy. It was pretty they were glowing pink and white and said I have something called a "unique aura." I don't know what they mean by that."

"A pink and white bird?" Tommy said shockingly looking at his daughter. He looked at the bracelet on his daughter's wrist remembering how Zordon and Dulcea gifted it for the little girl cryptically telling Tommy it is to protect young Amelia. However, his daughter wasn't the only one gifted with a piece of jewelry from his old mentor as he fiddled with the arrowhead necklace he was familiar with since he was teenager. He only found out recently that his necklace has been enchanted alongside Amelia's bracelet. He was trying to understand the whole concept of the Bloodline of Power and what intel does it have to do with him and Amelia and especially Kimberly. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"They said to find you because you need my help. They said I'm special like you and mommy and we needed to defend their kingdom, like the one I draw in my pictures. I feel funny, but not a sick and ill funny but a very calming and fluffy funny." Amelia said looking at the waterfall. "I drew this before in my pictures and that there is a hidden kingdom with castle ruins and ancient old buildings. I think...I think I came here before. Daddy, who are the pink and white birds? They remind me of the birds in my drawings and the stories you tell me about the falcon and crane."

 _"That bracelet...now I get why she needs to wear it and now I know what you did to my necklace."_ Tommy said deep in thought. Taking a few steps back away from what would lead to the hidden entrance, Tommy gently pulled Amelia away from the ledge and both of them found a nearby stump to sit on. The funny feeling that Amelia was describing was in fact the emergence of an unknown power rising inside of both him and his daughter. It was evident that Amelia wasn't a normal little girl, she was special and extraordinary in Tommy's eyes. Though others around her wouldn't understand, the life of Amelia Oliver was something beyond normal.

"Amelia, I think it's time we have one of our special talks." Tommy replied putting an arm around his daughter. "Sweetie, do you know that you're a very special little girl and that you're not like most normal kids your age?"

"What is normal daddy? How am I special from the other kids my age?" Amelia asked. "Am I different and special because you and mommy used to be superheroes?"

"Well...it's not like that, but part of the reason. What normal means is that most kids your age don't have mommies and daddies who have secret identities as superheroes who battle monsters." Tommy explained in a way his daughter would understand. "However, just because I was a Power Ranger once it doesn't mean you're not like other kids your age. Although you have to keep secrets from other kids at school about daddy's life as a Power Ranger, it doesn't stop you from doing normal things kids your age should do like go to school, karate, gymnastics, music or spending time with family and friends."

"I know that I don't live in a normal house like other kids at school because my house has a lot of fancy computer stuff in the basement." Amelia replied. "I know that you and mommy were once Power Rangers and used to battle monsters with your friends and you're now Power Rangers again. I know I can't tell kids at school that my daddy is a Power Ranger because it's a very special secret. I know I get funny feelings inside sometimes because I draw stuff that come true at times. I see a pink and white bird that tells me that I'm like you, someone very special and important."

"Wow...since when did my little girl suddenly become so wise and intelligent at her age?" Tommy smiled in awe, surprised by what Amelia said.

"I'm six years old, not stupid." She bluntly replied, much to the shock of her father due to her choice of language. "Oops, sorry for saying a bad word."

"I know you are and just because we're not like normal families in our town it doesn't make us less human." Tommy reassured. "Do...do you understand what is happening kiddo?" Amelia nodded her head as she let her dad continue. "Amy, do you remember all those times you draw pictures of things and you say it's because of the funny feeling you have inside? Remember all those bedtime stories I told you about the falcon and crane, magical faraway lands, castles and magic? Sweetie, what if I told you the pictures that you've been drawing are actually a real life story coming to life?"

"Then I was right and my funny feelings are true!" Amelia said in awe and excitement. "But wait a minute, does that mean you and me have magical powers? Daddy, can we do magic and stuff? The funny tingling feeling inside...is that us?"

"I'm not sure sweetie but being in this forest, it's like we're protected from the bad guys I can tell you that. Amelia, everything that is happening is part of a very big adventure that is about to take place. I need you to understand that things will pick up and that there are mysterious forces that are coming for us. I'm going to make a promise to you that nothing is going to hurt you and we will get through this together. Daddy is going to make sure he and his friends will do everything in their power to protect you and everybody else because that is one vow I am not going to break. Amelia, do...you trust me sweetheart and will you always stand by daddy's side no matter what happens?"

"Is something going to happen?" Amelia asked curiously. "Is it because of the tingling funny feeling you and me have inside?"

"You could say that but I promise you we'll get through this together." He replied giving her a hug. "Besides, you and me kiddo, we been a tag team for far too long. There isn't anyone else in this world I would want to have adventures with. You mean the world to me Amelia and you're the greatest treasure your mommy and I ever had and I vow I will keep you safe from whatever comes our way. You're all I got left that matters the most to me and I'm going...I'm going to make sure you have a future and all the happiness you desire for a little girl. You know I love you very much right?"

"I know and I love you too daddy," Amelia replied. "And I believe you and trust you because you're my superhero and will keep me safe."

After Tommy and Amelia finished their conversation, he contacted Hayley back at the house to let her know that Amelia is safe. However, he needed to talk to Amelia about taking off without supervision later on. Once he brought Amelia back to the house and left her with Hayley, Tommy headed back to into the woods, but once he returned back to the waterfall he found himself being confronted by Quinn.

"Nearly two decades and your little Houdini appearing and disappearing act never gets old." Tommy said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you're here to give me another cryptic, metaphorical warning of some impending doom. Lay it on me Quinn, Trey or whatever name you go by these days."

"Still hot tempered, level headed and yet that fighting spirit inside of you still burns bright." Quinn said. "No wonder why fate and destiny has deemed you the one true Winged Lord of the Skies, the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power...same with the kid and...her as well."

"The "her" you are referring to has a name and you talk as if she isn't human." Tommy objected angrily. "Am I still reeling over the shock that the woman I held dying my arms on that rooftop five years was gone? Do you think me walking away from "this life" was a mistake five years ago because my world shattered the day I lost my beautiful crane? Ask me how I'm feeling after I desecrated the gravesite of my wife only to find that what I yearned for every night turned out to be nothing but a deception? Was this what fate and destiny had in store for their heir apparent or royal family of whatever the fuck you want to call us? Frankly, the hand of fate and destiny tends to crap on us and the universe loves to cast us as the eternal forever doomed star-crossed lovers. So tell me...what does the future have in store for me and Kimberly?"

"I wish I had the answers for you kid, and no matter how many times I say this I'm sorry I disappointed you...and Kimberly." Quinn said. "I went above and beyond to make sure your fates and destinies steered away towards the direction of the Emissary. I have lived and serve my fealty as a loyal member of the Garrison for eons and this variation of the Garrison has been at this for over four thousand years on Earth. They knew...about you two since you were kids and I took it upon myself to prepare you for the long road ahead. No matter what, somehow the universe and nature itself always found a way to draw you both together."

"So it could have gone either way with one or both of us?" Tommy replied. "What made us special to the Ninjetti? To the Great Power? What was it we had the others didn't have? Everything that happened up to now, was it meant to happen?"

"There is still a lot you got to learn before you finally embrace your true calling." Quinn replied. "And it's evident that your calling is starting to emerge. That's what made you two such enigmas to the Ninjetti Order and the Great Power. It's because your auras were unique, a balance of both the light and shadow within two eternal soulmates. It's a rarity especially if that rarity to balance and harness both the light and shadow brings upon the unexpected and unpredictable."

"What about Kimberly? You said she's not exactly human after the Emissary brought her back to life and is now the Scarlet Sovereign. I can't tell my daughter that her mother is alive and that she has no clue of who she is and is a hallow empty shell with a lack of humanity or a soul for that matter. If you said that she is also part of this as well then there is a way to bring her back."

"You're basically setting yourself up to embark on an impossible task because the Kimberly Hart-Oliver you love, the woman who is the centre of your world is locked away deep beyond a void you cannot reach." Quinn argued. "But yet...somehow that same calling that yearns for you, beckons her from beyond the void. There is a shift in power rising and I'm not going to lie to you kid, the road ahead will only get tougher and challenging. The Emissary...they'll do the unspeakable in the Scarlet Sovereign's name and the world will be left in chaos and ruin to achieve what they want. Somewhere down the road you're going to have to face her head on if you're going to do the impossible to restore your one true Winged Lady of the Skies. So are you willing to risk it all Tommy?"

"That's not your place to ask me what I'm willing to do for my family and friends, but you know me. You know what I will say: consequences be damned. If I have to knock down the very pillars and foundation of the Emissary to get my Winged Lady of the Skies back so be it. So don't tell me what I can and can't do because for my daughter's sake, I pray that the impossible can become possible once again. The Kimberly I know, the woman I love more than life itself is still in there Quinn. Beneath the surface, still lies the heart and soul of our team, the Pink Crane and my soulmate. She is still inside in what exists right now as the Scarlet Sovereign and I will do whatever it takes to get her back." Tommy said with determination. "That my promise, my vow and my mission...even if I have to go through hell and back again to complete it."

"So you're still holding onto that belief that your pink princess is still beating beyond in the void?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Damn straight and if I have to put up a fight to the death to get her back I will bring her back where she belongs." Tommy said. "I'm will not give up on her. What, no snide remark or criticism from you after you spent over four thousand years preventing the Scarlet Sovereign from being activated?"

"You still have that undying fighting spirit burning through you kid. That's what I like...reminds me of the little ass kickers who first founded the Garrison. No matter the odds, no matter how much shit fate and destiny threw at them and obstacles they endured, somehow they prevailed. I guess it's a legacy thing running through you Tommy although things will only get complicated before they can be fixed." Quinn warned. "Besides, our wayward lost soul isn't the only concern of yours."

"I know and I feel it because that power that rising in me...and in Amelia." Tommy replied looking at the waterfall. "It's starting isn't it? What's happening to us?"

"You'll figure it out and know why you two were not only deemed powerful and soulmates, but enigmas to the Ninjetti." Quinn added. "You and your friends haven't fathom to realize the true potential and power of the Ninjetti. You'll need to tap into it because the Emissary will soon break the chains the Garrison have placed many years ago to prevent the untamed fire from burning this land. Soon, the balance of light and shadow will waver and only chaos and unpredictability will reign."

 **March 2nd, 2009**

 **12:30 pm**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Tanya met up with Billy and Kat somewhere midtown in Angel Grove during her lunch break. Zack returned to Los Angeles to handle business at the record company while she stayed in town to prepare for her upcoming show. The trio currently found themselves standing in front a vacant building currently up for lease.

Billy examined a sheet of paper he pulled from his portfolio and explained, "So, according to the law offices of Reid, Harris, Gideon and Associates, this building has been on lease for the last six months. The tenants here decided not to renew the lease and relocated their business outside the state."

"You still have connections to your old law firm after Sasha's death?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"The remaining senior partners are indebt to me after I manage to assist them in some legal matters." Billy replied cryptically. "Let's just say Sasha Gideon's severance package was worth the payout after I voluntarily resigned from my position. Plus, she had some leverage that was beneficial to get the other partners to fall in line."

"Great nothing like unsolicited extortion and blackmailing in the world of law," Tanya replied sarcastically. "At least Sasha had her affairs in order before Kimber...or the Scarlet Sovereign got to her." The three friends' thoughts were on their supposed dead friend they all mourned five years ago. It was still hard for them to deal with the fact that their enemies somehow mystically resurrected Kimberly back to life, but she wasn't the same person who was the heart and soul of their team.

"Jason spoke to Tommy awhile back and he's still trying to deal with it." Kat spoke up. "I couldn't imagine what our friend is going through after finding out...well...I mean..."

"...The fact that they used some mystical magic on her and literally brought back our best friend from the dead." Billy said sighing. "Seeing that casket empty turned everything upside down." Billy's eyes diverted to the tall, skyscraper building that was Rideau Circle. "Somewhere in that fortress of a building our friend is tucked away like some guild caged bird without any recollection of who she is or was before they took her."

"Which is why we're here." Tanya said getting back on topic and reverting her attention to the vacant commercial building on lease. "This building is on the list of commercial construction investments under Weyland Corp? Which is why it's the perfect cover we need to be at least close to Rideau Circle? Zack is currently handling the transfer of the building lease of our record company in LA so are you sure Harris will fall in line with this?"

"I'll handle Harris don't worry about it Tanya." Billy reassured. "I trust that Zack is handling all the final business transactions I made sure the name of the lease is under Harris' name since he is responsible for handling the construction investments of Weyland Corp."

"Is that why we're here?" Kat asked surprisingly. "This building is literally two blocks away from Rideau Circle. Are you sure it is pretty wise to set up shop in close proximity to the people we first encountered over two weeks ago? They know who we are so what will stop them from coming after us?"

"Yeah it was a gamble which is why Zack and I talked it over awhile back." Tanya explained. "Adam had the same concerns with the two of us relocating our recording company from LA back to our hometown under the guise of setting a base of operation. However, there is a reason why this location is the perfect place to set shop."

"I'm assuming it's not only for the reason of just being close to home." Kat replied. "Literally it's impossible to get a sneak peek into that building with all the state of the art technology and security they installed in that building, especially anything above the 30th level. The transceivers Justin install isn't enough to penetrate the CCTV system without them knowing it's being hacked."

"Unless...you can strengthen the signal of the transceivers within a two block radius," Billy replied. "No wonder why this area is prime business for commercial and real estate development. Tommy knows what we're up to and Hayley is working on enhancing the signal and reception of Justin's transceivers."

"They know who we are that's for sure. However, they haven't got a clue that we're keeping tabs on them. Let's just say that this particular property has a few little secrets of its own we could use to our advantage." Tanya looked at the vacant building that will become the new location of Dune Lion Records. Granted, the decision to move back to Angel Grove was out of necessity to be closer to home and save on travel time.

On the other hand, the three veterans weighed on the decision to literally set up shop right in the epitome of all the activity occurring. The Troika district looked like it was a completely different neighborhood of Angel Grove that underwent an economic boom the last couple of years. Under the glints and modernized upgrades the neighborhood underwent, the citizens of the city were not aware of what laid beneath the city and that this neighborhood is facing more than just an economic expansion.

 **2:30 pm**

 **Reefside High School**

 **Reefside, CA**

It was fortunate that Tommy didn't pack away his laptop computer despite having no classes to teach for the last period of school. He was about to leave to make his way to pick up Amelia from school when he received an email from Trini and Jason containing blueprints of city records pertaining to the boundary lines of each of the districts in Angel Grove. Looking at the attachment files, he saw that many of the blueprints focused mainly on the Troika neighborhood and municipal offices.

"Looking at these blueprints all the neighborhoods near the Troika district have been rezoned twice in the last two decades. Then also based on a geological analysis of the district that was conducted back in the mid 90's, it says that there was suspicious seismic activity beneath the ground." Tommy replied.

"Trini's uncle who was a former city councillor for the Troika ward of Angel Grove said there was a geological assessment done back in the day when the city proposed a subway project for travel around the city." Jason explained on the other line. "Part of the subway lines that was included in the proposal by city council was a subway station in the Troika district."

"And based on these blueprints and reports of the tentative plans there were at least a dozen fault lines in the foundation beneath the area." Tommy added. "Literally if they attempted to try to put a subway line back in the day they'll probably end up creating a sink hole in the middle of the city due to the faulty foundation."

"Hence it was the reason why the city council immediately scrapped the project due to highly potential damage to the foundation of the city." Jason said. "The geologists who conducted a site analysis of the area for city council back in the day said literally the entire foundation beneath the Troika district of Angel Grove sits on over half a dozen fault lines that can trigger minor earthquakes and sink holes. However, they detected some abnormal structural fragments that was holding the foundation in place."

"What do you mean by abnormal structural fragments?" Tommy questioned. "What did your PI work discover bro about the foundation?"

"According to Trini's uncle the geologists couldn't explain the substance or material or rock formations that they detected. The report didn't matter because by the time it was completed, city council already voted on terminating the subway project back in the day." Jason continued. "And if you look at the recent city records of the blueprints today of the Troika district do you notice anything eerily similar?"

"The zone lines in each part of the district were redrawn to mirror the boundary lines back nearly two decades ago." Tommy said in awe. "Right where Rideau Circle is located, that was the proposed subway station for the Troika neighborhood right? If I'm looking at this carefully..."

"...Basically the entire foundation of the city Angel Grove intercepts right smack in the middle of the infamous Troika district. Whatever those geologists discovered about the abnormal seismic activity they detected back in the day has to do with what why the city hasn't been leveled out. Unfortunately, we can't break ground since there is a forty-two level skyscraper building sitting right on top of it."

"Which is why Rideau Circle wanted to build their head offices and restructure and rezone the entire Troika district of Angel Grove. There is that high possible chance the _"Modus Operandi"_ the Emissary are planning to ignite is whatever they're planning to extract from underneath the city. Zordon, Dulcea and the rest of the Garrison warned us about what happens every time a Modus Operandi is instigated by the Emissary. If what they say is true that whatever lays beneath the city maybe some sort of ancient bones of the Sacred Ancient Animals of the Ninjetti then we got a serious problem. However, knowing the Garrison they've gave those guys their work to cut for."

"Whatever the case is bro things are starting to pick up steam." Jason replied. "We got things in order here on the home front and you're definitely coming up for the weekend to watch Tanya's show? Don't worry we promise it will be a regular normal weekend unless otherwise and besides you owe us for not coming to the last show."

"Okay don't worry I'll be there along with my little defender." Tommy said looking at his watch. "Shoot, I got a head out, parenting duty calls and today I'm running Amelia's carpool. I'll look more into the files you guys emailed and we'll discuss it some more when I come down for the weekend."

"Go ahead bro, don't sweat it. We'll talk soon." Jason said as the phone clicked dead.

 **March 7th, 2009**

 **9:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Everyone sat in the audience listening in awe and pleasure during Tanya's live unplugged show at the Angel Grove Music Conservatory. Those who have known Tanya Sloan for years were seeing first hand her amazing music talents on display in front of a live audience. Tommy and the group glanced over to see Tanya's family watching with pride their daughter receive a standing applause for her show.

The show itself was also another public event as it hit the local news stations and the music conservatory was surrounded by local media interviewing everyone involved with Dune Lion Records. It was night full of news press, interviews and questions as Tommy could see how much work Zack and Tanya put into making their business venture a success. Although he wasn't there at the beginning to see the start of Dune Lion Records, it brought satisfaction to Tommy to know his friends' dreams were coming true.

Once Tanya's performance was finished, the group watched the media frenzy unfold and see their friends being interviewed about their record label and the news that their moving their company back to Angel Grove. The show also attracted many of the local businesses in the town to offer endorsements and potential future ventures.

It was something that worked into the Bronze and Silver Rangers' plan to scope out the Emissary's network of subordinates and middle grounds. They had business reps from Weyland Co. talk to them along with reps from Billy's old law firm, along with anyone who was listed on Rideau Circle's client list. In the midst of the post-show cocktails and refreshments for the audience to enjoy, Tommy had a careful eye on Amelia looking around the main foyer of the conservatory.

As the group ate their post-show appetizers and drinks, Tommy and the others looked at their friends intently.

"Nothing like good PR and promotion to net in the biggest business names in this town. That also includes the great white whales too." Trini said.

"Zack has always been good with public relations and marketing. Heck, he helped when Rocky and I first opened the dojo." Adam replied. "No one can't turn down PR."

"Not even our lurking adversaries in the shadows." Tommy replied as he carefully listened. "There are Emissary agents here present tonight, but not one sign of any of the pillars here. Also, their lackeys and middle grounds are in attendance. They played right into our hand of what we want."

"To figure out the Emissary's network of connections running through Angel Grove." Jason said. "Although we're setting a second base of operations right in the epitome of ground zero."

"The higher the risk, the better the chance we take them out one by one." Tommy added and then looked at Billy. "I got everything you need to set up shop and Hayley is on standby so just give us the word."

"This has something to do with Dune Lion Record's new head office space doesn't it?" Aisha asked curiously. "Okay Billy spill the beans. What is it?"

"There was a reason why Zack and Tanya bought that particular building for their new office space." Billy said. "According to the historical society, back in the Prohibition Era, the town had a few speakeasies that were set up to run the underground bootlegging operations. A couple of them were raided by the local police and some of the operations went belly flop. A lot these speakeasy clubs went out of business eventually and some were destroyed in fires, except for one somewhere in Troika."

"Wait a minute, the speakeasy in Troika it's not...well I'll be." Justin said with a slight smile.

"Those two wouldn't have bought the property without knowing about the little added feature to it." Tommy explained. "Based on the blueprints there were a series of tunnels that were used back in the day to transport illegal liquor throughout the city. Some of those tunnels run right underneath Rideau Circle without them knowing it. However, we got to be on the lookout knowing that the pillars of the Emissary are on to us. Also...we got to keep an eye out for Kimberly...or the Scarlet Sovereign."

"It still sucks to know she's actually alive...but it's like she's here, but yet she's someone...something else." Rocky said sighing knowing how hard it is for their leader. "Oh man, Tommy I know...look we..."

"We're come down that road...when the time comes." Tommy said taking a deep breath. "The only thing that comforts me to know is she is near, but yet it's like our pink crane is still out of our reach. However, we're going to succeed and we'll win I guarantee that or we die trying. We're going to finish what was started nearly five years ago in Reefside with the Emissary. The Garrison are right...a war is brewing and Angel Grove is in the epitome of it."

While the others decided to wait for Tanya and Zack to finish up their post-show media rounds, Tommy helped Kat escort the kids to the washrooms. He gave Kat a few minutes to call the babysitter to check up on the twins and Hazel while Tommy was on standby waiting for the other kids in the washrooms. Unbeknownst to Tommy and the other veteran Rangers they didn't notice there was another guest in attendance at the show tonight.

In the midst of the media frenzy surrounding the Angel Grove Music Conservatory, a lone female figure with caramel brown hair watched the show. She was wearing a scarlet red cocktail spaghetti strap dressed and under the watchful eye of a heavy security detail. Something compelled her to venture out to this venue tonight after she provokingly threatened her so called handlers violently for a night out.

The Rangers did not know that the lone female was observing them the entire night, surrounded by family and friends. However, the Scarlet Sovereign found herself drawn to the man dressed in the white long sleeved shirt and khaki dressed pants with brown eyes and spiky brown hair. She vaguely recalled encountering him at Rideau Circle, the one who matched her skill for skill and with equal fighting precision.

For some reason, the mere presence of the mysterious man puzzled her as if she felt a magnetic pull towards him. The Scarlet Sovereign stared at Tommy chatting with Katherine and Jason who joined his wife and best friend. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain go through her head as if she heard a foreign sound of a bird cawing as she winced and rubbed her forehead. She snapped back to reality and looked up only to find a pair of brown eyes gazing at her from across the foyer.

" _What...was that?_ " The moment the Scarlet Sovereign spoke, Tommy's head suddenly shot up and he stared straight ahead at the woman across the room. Jason and Kat looked at their friend seeing Tommy's expression drastically change. Three random words caught Tommy's attention knowing the voice etched deep in the depths of heart, body and soul. Soon, a bewildered Scarlet Sovereign fled the scene with an unknown pursuer on her trail who uttered a name foreign to her.

"...Kimberly..." Tommy saw her among the crowd. Ignoring the pleas of his friends he ventured out onto the streets of Angel Grove in search of his lost pink princess.


	30. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 30 & thanks for the reviews. In their bid to seek out Kimberly, the Rangers face another confrontation with the Emissary & witness the full extent behind the side effects of their friend's resurrection.)**

 **Chapter 30: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Angel Grove Park: June 26th, 1997_

 _"You're alone, Kimmie." Quinn said sternly as he met up with an eighteen year old Kimberly in a secluded part of Angel Grove Park. He could sense the inner conflict swirling inside his young student. Something told Quinn that tonight's meeting with the young girl will shift the future for not only her, but for his other former student as well. "Do you wanna tell me why you're alone?"_

 _"He's not ready." Kimberly simply stated. "And don't for one second dare tell me otherwise. This...this isn't what fate and destiny had in store for him or me."_

 _"The Garrison needs Tommy Oliver." Quinn stated. "Unless you didn't deliver on our sales pitch to him."_

 _"I've tried but I couldn't convince him and quite frankly, I'm not going to do that to him." Kimberly argued. "Tommy has had his fare share of trauma and experiences dealing with his dark shadows lurking. I'm not going to be the one to snuff the light out of him because I can't do that to my white knight, my falcon."_

 _"That is complete bullshit coming out of your mouth. You let him off the hook. I've sent you to do things a lot harder than this, Kimberly. However, I can sense in your voice you're wavering as well unless seeing him after eight months is making you reconsider."_

 _"I did everything you said. I made him give in to his darkest impulses, but he's stubborn. I can't change his mind or who he is and quite frankly I'm not going to provoke him into engaging in another internal struggle. He's dealt with his demons and shadows of the past and is desperately trying to find a balance between the shadow and light in a world that wants to knock him another pang down. What you asked me to do...I couldn't risk letting the shadows Tommy tried containing be unleashed."_

 _"Instead, you let him change who you are, or who you were becoming." Quinn argued. "You have come a long way in the eight months since you left that artificial life you supposedly wanted to build in Florida. However, you saw the light and the true mission on the horizon. I saw a young woman focused and determine to fight in this war and do whatever it takes to survive the war ahead. Unfortunately, getting the other side of the coin to join the warfront proved to be troublesome and that moral compass you two hold with high prestige is making your perception one sided."_

 _"That's not what happened and after seeing him after eight months I wanted to protect him from what it all." Kimberly said in thought. "He knows what I did in Florida, but he doesn't know about what I got myself into after I came to Phoenix. I am grateful for everything you have done for me and with Tommy...you have to give him time. When it comes to the topic of you in his mind you're what we call a sensitive subject. Being back home and seeing him, there is still hope for a future for both of us. We were given a second chance to decide our own fate and destiny and dictate our own paths..."_

 _"...I knew...this would happen, of course it is happening when the affairs of the heart come to play. When have you ever come to me with your tail between your legs, making excuses? Thought you were stronger than that, but here you are, because you fell in love with an ideal dream once again. We don't have time for that. For whatever it is you think you're feeling...it has to stop. You're at a crossroads Kimmie, both you and him and the decision you make will dictate what fate has in store for you."_

 _"Well you can't make me do something my heart can't compel me to do anymore Quinn. Tommy can't do what you and I have been doing. The violence is part of him, but only to a point until he taps into the shadows he's been keeping at bay. He'll never be able to kill on command you know damn well. I know it comes at ease with me...but I can't let my hands be stained with anymore innocent blood. I'm...not going to be another soldier for another war again. I already served in one war, I'm not making that same mistake twice and don't for once think of dragging Tommy into this."_

 _"He can't stomach what the Garrison does and he's not with the high prestige and valor you portray him to be. That doesn't make him good, Kimmie. It makes him weak. Ah, forget Tommy Oliver. The Emissary is moving fast. Something's coming. We gotta move faster."_

 _"Maybe there's another way to win this war you talk about without so much death?" Kimberly said with hesitation. "I know you and the Garrison will figure it out, but it looks like you're going to be one soldier down. You said I'm at a crossroads and you are right: I'm choosing my heart and my own path with my falcon. There is this thing inside me I can't understand and I know it's in him too but we won't figure it out on the frontlines. If I had to choose, my white knight and falcon will always be my first choice above everything else. Will there be consequences? Well I'll say this: consequences be damned...this time we control our own fate, destiny and future."_

 _"You don't realize the match you're about to light up with that choice, girlie." Quinn cryptically warned. "Like it or not, Kimberly, more death is coming. And you and me gotta get out of its way. I won't stop you...from deserting the front lines so be it if freedom is what you seek. However, one way or another this war will beckon you and especially him back to the frontlines in ways you can't imagine. So ask yourself this question: is it worth it to make the gamble that will light up a spark you won't know is igniting?"_

 **March 7th, 2009**

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove Park**

Tommy stopped for a moment and felt a tingling sensation rush through him as he found himself in Angel Grove Park. He didn't know what he experience but it was as if suddenly he was seeing flashbacks of memories that weren't his, but those of Kimberly. Why was he reliving his wife's past memories? He stared at one particular spot at the park, "their spot" which was the genesis of their entire relationship and also the rebirth of it.

 _"June 26th...that day will always hold a significant place in my heart."_ Tommy said deep in thought and he understood why. Twelve years ago, Kimberly came back into his life after eight months apart due to the infamous letter and it was there they took control of their own fate and destiny. They were warned of the consequences of tempting the hand of fate and destiny. _"And yet the needs of the heart prevailed and consequences be damned."_

Something was compelling him to continue to explore the park, as if the needs of the heart called out to him. Deep down Tommy knew who he saw tonight at the Angel Grove Music Conservatory. Without a shadow of a doubt he saw the Scarlet Sovereign, but there was something beneath the surface of the Emissary's weapon. Beneath the surface, despite misgivings of unfortunate circumstances remnants of Kimberly Hart still remained beyond the void of life and death.

He was slowly beginning to understand the lore and mysticism behind the Emissary and what made them such a secretive and malicious organization. Given their pivotal connection and history with the Ancient Ninjetti Order many eons ago, Tommy and the others learned first hand a history of a war that reincarnated and endured beyond every corner of the galaxy.

Unfortunately, there were still some bits and pieces missing after once again being pulled back to the frontlines of another warfront chapter between the Garrison and the Emissary. Sure, the Emissary found means and resources throughout the ages to prolong death and take the tutelages of knowledge they learned from their previous heralds in their alternative lives. However, the history of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary remained uncleared and it became a question of their roles to play in it all.

 **Angel Grove Music Conservatory...**

Meanwhile, Kat and Jason lost track of their missing friend in the midst of all the guests in the lobby while at the same time keeping the kids close together. It was easy for them to lose track of Tommy, but something set their leader off on another impulsive pursuit. The drastic change in Tommy's expression was noted amongst the couple before he left, which worried them.

"We need to tell the others what's going on," Jason said scanning the lobby for the others.

"And tell them what? That Tommy took off again chasing ghosts from the past and left his daughter." Kat said worried. "This is a big night for Zack and Tanya's record label and of course once again the enemy spoils the fun. We're not going to have a least one normal night with family and friends aren't we?"

"But we know what happens to my best friend when he's walking blind into a potential trap." Jason replied. "Kat, we know why he took off and what happens to his rational thinking when it comes to anything involving her. Whenever it comes to anything involving Kimberly...you know where Tommy's head is. He knows her inside and out..."

"Still, after all this time," Kat sighed in frustration. "Tommy will go through hell and back and if Kimberly was here tonight then..."

Unfortunately it was too late to break the news to the rest of the group once they overheard Jason and Kat's conversation. The realization that the Scarlet Sovereign was in attendance at the show baffled the group. However, it only meant that things were about to pick up once the Emissary finds out.

"Are you serious? The Scarlet Sovereign...or Kimberly was actually here?" Zack asked. "And where is Tommy now?"

"Where do you think he went? Pursuing her once he figured out Kim was here. I think...I think she came on her own but what I'm worried about is what will happen if the Emissary finds Tommy." Jason explained. "We couldn't stop him from leaving but we all know Tommy. She maybe the Scarlet Sovereign, but to him and the rest of us that is still our crane and our Kimberly. It's more than just finding her..."

"He's looking for answers," Tanya added. "Whatever happened to her or what they did...Tommy would want to know."

"We noticed his expression changed as if something triggered it, or maybe something was triggered inside Kim. There could be a million places he could have gone to try to pursue Kim, but it if we know their history there is one spot in this entire city that holds a lot of history for those two." Kat said with a thought.

"Angel Grove Park..." Jason said with a slight smile, knowing very well the significance of the place for his sister and best friend. "Whatever is happening we need to work fast because one way or another either the Garrison or the Emissary will intervene. I'm worried there are forces beyond our control that will prevent Tommy from finding out the truth about what happened to Kimberly."

 **Angel Grove Park, half an hour later...**

She found herself near the lake in Angel Grove Park, as the moonlight reflected upon the water. It was as if something about this particular spot acted like a siren call to her as she continued to stare out aimlessly at the water. The Scarlet Sovereign couldn't explain it but what was it about the mysterious man she saw earlier at the music conservatory that alluded her thoughts?

Everything about her state of mind and her psyche felt like a fragile piece of glass that could shatter at the slightest movement. This was the second time this man infiltrated her thoughts, but all in the while it made her curious about him. She only knew of the life as the Scarlet Sovereign, the Emissary's greatest weapon who pulled her from the void of life and death. Her destiny was to make sure the Emissary served her and life itself and strike down all those who oppose them.

The Emissary has been the only thing she has known for as long as she can remember and fulfilling its mission has been her life duty. However, the pillars of the Emissary treated her as if she was some porcelain glass doll that had to be carefully handled due to the tremendous amount of strength and power she was granted. She couldn't explain what happened to her before the Emissary found her but wherever she was, it was in a place that laid beyond life and death, a place riddled with mystery.

Wherever she was prior to the life she is currently granted, there was a distance voice, or a beckoning call of something ancient that remained with her. It was an entity like something the Scarlet Sovereign couldn't ignore as the same caw sound ran through her head again. She winced in pain trying to tone it out, only to have her train of thought interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Emissary.

"My dear you had us worried." Pan replied in a calming, but manipulative tone alongside Balor, Ashei and Salazar. "We got word from our patrols that you abandoned the security detail that Malo provided. I will see to it we apprehend Malo for his actions for his lack of management on the protection of our greatest asset."

"Let me guess I have to inform Malo you have retrieved our asset once again?" Ashei asked in a sarcastic voice. "Gosh leave Balor in charge in our leader's absence the rest of the men in this circle go on an all out alpha male bender."

"Do you have a problem with following orders Ashei?" Balor argued. "Over four thousand years and you and Malo alternate on which one of you two fumble on the simplest tasks to handle. If you don't want us to apprehend you for Malo's blunders than I suggest you make sure next time he carries out a task with ease and with a lack of error along the way. While Dalia is away the chain of command of this organization falls under me being the second most senior member of this group."

"Here we go again the alpha male overload again," Ashei said with disdained. "Why don't you get off that high horse of yours Balor?"

"Why you disrespectful little..." There was a verbal dispute breaking out among the Emissary as Pan and Salazar attempted to broker peace amongst their allies. However, the Scarlet Sovereign looked on with dissatisfaction and boredom hearing her so called heralds and subordinates argue amongst each other. She was fed up and tiresome that suddenly she used her power to knock the four pillars of the Emissary back, much to their disappointment and shock.

"Are you all finished your little discussion?" she asked in a irritating voice. "Why are you all here?! It's like you all treat me some sort of fragile glass doll you worry is going to smash into a million pieces. This...this...over coddling sensation is suffocating! Is...it not too much to ask for some breathing room?!"

"Well this was a waste of time." Salazar replied disappointed. "We keep our asset well protected and guarded and this little firecracker bitch shows us not one ounce..."

In one quick movement of inhuman speed, she turned her attention towards Salazar and pinned him against a tree. She had her arm pressed tightly against his throat applying more pressure causing him to struggle to breathe, "Try me...and I'll knock the wind right out from where you stand."

"You...you need to calm down dearie," Pan said attempting to diffuse the situation. Balor and Ashei knew what was happening as the members of the Emissary have seen it many times. However, the side effects they all dealt with after their exposure to the substance during their first self-resurrection remained in tact after many eons. It was evident the side effects of the Scarlet Sovereign's rebirth brought upon a more complex and complication of side effects that were unraveling to manage. "Listen to me dearie, you need to relax. You...you need to calm down. This is not good for you and Salazar means no harm."

"Listen to Pan, dear child. You...need to keep yourself grounded and remember your training." Balor added in a soothing voice. "That untamed urge, the lust it's rising in you again. You must channel it into a particular focus. You need to control the power surging inside of you. Listen to us child. Keep yourself grounded and channel your focus. We are your family and we mean you no harm. Breathe in and out...and relax..."

Unbeknownst to the Emissary they did not know they were being tailed by Tommy who was watching the exchange. However, what Tommy was witnessing did not resemble his pink crane or his beloved Kimberly: the woman who was once the light in his life and the other half of his heart and soul. Instead, he saw a twisted Jekyll and Hyde scenario being portrayed live.

It was two sides of the same coin except a toss of the coin decided which persona emerged. The more he watched the Scarlet Sovereign it was like he could feel the internal conflict raging within her and it only fueled his own emotional turmoil. It was like although Kimberly was within arm's reach, he couldn't stretch out to reach out to her.

 _"Oh Beautiful, you're so close and yet I can't reach out to you."_ Tommy thought to himself watching the scene unfold. He saw the Emissary attempting to quell the unstable and yet emotionally conflicted young woman. They talked to her as if she was some patient in a hospital about to experience another psychotic mental break. _"I...I know you can feel me somehow, and I can feel whatever it is raging within you. What has happened to you?"_

Tommy couldn't take it anymore and every single part of him told him to make his presence known. There was that urgency to reawaken the woman known as Kimberly Hart-Oliver that was buried deep within the vessel occupied by the Scarlet Sovereign. On the contrary, he felt himself being forcibly pulled back in order not to give away his hiding spot by none other than Quinn. Things only got worse when Jason and the others found him in the park hoping not to alert the Emissary of their presence.

"I know what you're thinking kid. Believe me that is one powder keg you don't want to light up." Quinn argued looking at his former student. "You're definitely not thinking and that thing over there is on the verge of another psychological meltdown."

"What does it matter to you? It's hard enough watching Kim alive but also knowing at the same time it's not fully the woman I love." Tommy said gritting his teeth and then looking at his friends. "I told you before she's is not an "it" or a "thing." In the last hour I'm experiencing things I can't explain and the woman I love is beckoning. She was there tonight at the music conservatory and I felt her. The connection of the falcon and crane...it can't be destroyed and that is what is tearing me apart inside. What is happening to me? What is it I'm feeling? Is it me? Or it is Kim or whatever the heck that woman over there is going all Jekyll and Hyde on the Emissary?"

"What the hell is going on with the Emissary?" Jason watched in awe as the others listened on with the confrontation on display. "Is...is that Kimberly? We had to find you bro knowing what you were up to. We suspected you followed...her and it was what spooked you out. Tommy? Tommy what's happening?"

"I think she's remembering things about her past..." Tommy said sighing. "It's as if something is triggering it..."

"Listen to me Tommy, along with the rest of you Power Rangers." Quinn warned murmuring. "That thing over there...it's what you define as two sides of the same coin being mixed in with a much of magic mojo. She may look like Kimberly, but believe me it's a massive coin toss of which side emerges. Pulling someone back from the void of life and death has some serious psychological repercussions and add the full extent of blood lust, uncontrollable rage and mental Monty episodes what they brought back was something beyond their control. Unless they can tame the wildfire, it will just burn rapid leaving a trail and ash and dust. Yes, Tommy the connection of the falcon and crane remains in tact because it's a bond that can't be broken. However, that connection has been severely compromised thanks to those jackasses over there."

"Then there is a chance to reach for her and believe I have to be there." Tommy replied only for Quinn to cut him off. "Twice, she hesitated and it was as if she reacted to hearing my voice. She doesn't wholeheartedly belong to the Emissary. The crane was calling out to her and I felt the crane calling out to the falcon and to Kim. I feel like somehow I can see into Kim's memories the more the falcon and crane call out to her. I can still feel her inside Quinn. Am I doing this to her just being around her?"

"You try testing those limits then we got a major problem on our hands. That thing over there is going rampant right now. It cannot distinguish with everything shoved and mojo into that vessel currently being driven by the Scarlet Sovereign. You want to set the powder keg off Tommy then you'll put us all in danger. Those mental Monty breaks she's experiencing are what we call major side effects. Even after five years she's not all there Tommy and it's slowly showing. It is why the Scarlet Sovereign is considered a dangerous weapon in the Emissary's artillery because it is not even one those pieces of shit cannot fully control. There will always be an action and a reaction when one defiles the laws of nature and the universe: that there is a side effect of that conundrum. If I were all of you we need to get out of here right now."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question wouldn't you say, Power Rangers?" A voice said as the Rangers turned to see themselves face to face with the Emissary. They held their ground but Tommy's focus was solely on the Scarlet Sovereign being shielded out of view from their sight. Quinn had his hand on the hilt of his sword ready for unsheathing staring down at Balor and the other members. "Quinn, I see you're still in one piece."

"Where's your boss lady, Dalia?" Quinn replied smirking. "Now it's a goddamn party we got on our hands."

"So how long did it take you people to figure out it was us following you?" Tommy said in a mocking tone. "You know after all these years in any shape or form you jerks still remain half-minded and completely oblivious to what is happening. Still the same boneheaded idiots we last remember you as."

"You self-righteous little prick." Pan snapped. "You have the nerve to talk to us like that. You Power Rangers have been a thorn on our side for too long and after what you did to our masters, we're here to finish what they started."

"And what is that? To screw up time and time again and have their plans foiled?" Jason snapped. "We know what you're after and you think we're let you collection of garbage level out our city like what you did to the others long ago? Serious, who are you people?"

"They want something and apparently their worst fears have come to light." Quinn smiled defiantly. "The ones who exiled them many years ago, the legacy of the Ninjetti is back to lay their claim and dominion. Basically Power Rangers, they think the Garrison is what stands in their way when in reality it's you guys they are threatened by."

"The Garrison have always been a parasite to us for many eons because they serve to preserve the legacy of the Ninjetti. They protect their fabled Bloodline of Power, the so called heir apparent to continue the Ninjetti kingdom and claimant of the legacy." Balor snapped looking at Tommy. "Even long before you first became a Power Ranger we never anticipated just how much of a leech you have become to us. The one true Winged Lord of the Skies and the list of travesties you have inflicted upon the Emissary over the years goes on and on. Don't worry you'll soon pay your dues once we reclaim what we need to fulfill our mission."

"Travesties huh?! That's rich coming from you bastards for what this god forsaken vendetta has done to me..." Tommy shot back and then glanced over at the Scarlet Sovereign who stood there quietly and emotionless. "...And what you did to her. What's the matter? Didn't figure out that unknowingly I was being trained long before I first got my powers to fight in this war? Many times I tried walking away from the frontlines, but the call of duty always beckons me, a call I can't ignore. What Quinn says is right and it's not the Garrison you should fear...it's us."

In a matter of seconds, the Rangers and Quinn found themselves surrounded by the Emissary's forces. The four pillars smirk wickedly as they step back to let their underlings deal with their adversaries. "Oh, shit not this again." Rocky moaned softly as the others held their ground. "Anyone got any bright ideas?" The others looked at each as they transformed into their Ninjetti uniforms and fought off the Emissary's minions.

The Emissary's forces continued to come in small waves as they began to break off in small groups to deal with each pillar. Jason, Tommy and Kat had their hands full with Balor while Ashei proved to be a handful for Trini and Billy. Balor attempted to buy Pan some time to retreat and escape with the Scarlet as Salazar and the rest of the Emissary's operatives kept Quinn and the rest of the Rangers busy. However, seeing the Scarlet Sovereign being escorted away Tommy once again broke away from the group, much to Quinn's dismay.

"Rangers, listen to me." Quinn replied running his sword through another Emissary operative. "We work together, we walk out of here alive. No! Tommy get back here!"

"Wait, I just wanna talk to you." Tommy groans fighting his way through a few Emissary operatives until he finally reaches the Scarlet Sovereign. He finally catches up with her on another pathway away from the scene.

"Where's Tommy? What's he thinking?" Kat yelled as she and Jason double kick Balor.

"He's not thinking straight. Stay with me!" Quinn grunts as another operative groans from a melee attack by Quinn.

Meanwhile, the combat instincts kick in once again for the Scarlet Sovereign and she loses sight of Pan. Instead, she finds herself face to face with the White Ranger as Tommy is grunting trying to dodge her vicious strikes. "Listen to me, this is not who you are. I know you." She grunts once again as they trade strikes and dodges once more as she stares at him with a cold and vicious glare. "Please, you don't want to do this. You died. I held you in my arms. I buried you, Kimberly! Kimberly."

The mention of that name stops the violent urges inside the Scarlet Sovereign as she groans. Tommy stares long and hard at the woman who resembles a lost and ravaged soul devoid of any recollection of the life she once knew. However, to Tommy it looked like the sound of her name drew her curiosity. She stares back at him, lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"That's your name, Kimberly." He murmured full of emotion wondering what had become of his lost crane. "Oh Beautiful..what have they done to you?"

"What are you doing?" Pan yelled coming to the scene before glaring at Tommy. "You are going to pay for..." Before Pan advances to attack Tommy, something snaps in the Scarlet Sovereign as she descends once again into a wild rage frenzy. This time, she gives a superhuman punch to Pan causing him to fly hard into tree before she knocks down Tommy and retreats in a state of disorientation and confusion.

"No, no wait! I can help you, Kim! Please Beautiful, come back to me!" A disorientated Scarlet Sovereign flees, leaving Tommy alone with an unconscious Pan off on the sidelines until Jason and the others catch up to him along with Quinn. They found the White Ranger in a state of daze and bewilderment trying to keep his emotions in line.

"Let's go, bro we got more coming our way so we need to retreat." Jason said trying to snap his best friend out of his trance. "Tommy? Tommy?"

"I don't know what they did to her, Jase but it's still two sides of the same coin." Tommy murmured sighing. "She's still in there, but yet I can't reach her. However, she hesitated again guys when I called her name. She's not fully the Scarlet Sovereign, is she?" He then turned to Quinn. "What is happening to Kimberly? Is she...is there some resemblance of the woman I love inside the Emissary's weapon called the Scarlet Sovereign? Tell me god damnit because I'm about to lose it here! Years ago in the factory when we found out the truth about the Scarlet Sovereign: could it have gone differently? Or was it...always meant to be Kim's fate?"

Unknown to the other Rangers with the exception of Jason and Quinn, Tommy's eyes flashed green as his emotions flared up. The rage built up inside of him along with the anguish, and hurt as if it was not only his pain he was feeling, but possibly Kim's internal struggle. It was the first time Quinn noticed the flash of green in Tommy's eyes but he heard the stories from Zordon. There was an unconcealed fury inside the white ranger but seeing the effects the fate as the Scarlet Sovereign it made him think back years ago to what Quinn said that night in the factory.

"It is why you two were always considered the exceptions. The two individuals who had the power to balance two sides of the same coin." Quinn said to Tommy. "As I said long ago I failed to protect you, both of you from everything. She will always be your destiny in any shape or form because somehow the universe always finds a way to draw you two together. What you're experiencing is the power building up inside of you: the balance of light and shadow. It's what makes you a powerful force in the name of the Ninjetti Order: it's what makes you the one true Winged Lord of the Skies. Unfortunately, fortune is tipping the scales in a different direction and what you saw is what happens when the scale tips in another direction. You two are bonded, but to break the tether placed on your lost Winged Lady of the Skies will be a fleet that you push you beyond the brink. The balance of nature and the universe is unraveling and you'll see first hand that things will only get darker before you find the light once more."

"You said you failed to protect us years ago from a fate and destiny worse than death. It was predetermined either one of us would have been chosen to be the Scarlet Sovereign. However, being two soulmates who learned how to balance both sides of the coin made us a threat to whoever laid claim to one of us." Tommy replied deep in thought. "You steered us towards prophetic birth right that unconsciously became another fate and destiny in our place. That power it's building within me and also within Kimberly too. There is more to it than you're letting us know but it's not going to stop us. I'm not going to back down and I will push myself beyond or die trying because I'm not going to make the same mistake five years. This time, I'm going to set things right and finish what I started so I can bring my Beautiful Crane back where she belongs."

 **March 22, 2009**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

 **12:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Dalia Tate entered the private elevators that were restricted closed off to public access. She made her way to the private floors strictly used for the Emissary and up to the top floor of the building. She exited the elevator seeing Salazar grunt in displeasure as he and Malo were forced to drag out another body out of the large training room. The other pillars quickly padlocked the door as they have done for over two weeks.

The group found themselves in a predicament after their last encounter with the Ninjetti Power Rangers, forcing them to now accelerate their plans. However, thanks to the Garrison's interference they found themselves at another roadblock. To further agitate them, they had no clue as to the whereabouts of the key component they required to unlock the mystery that laid dormant beneath the city of Angel Grove. The members convened outside the large training room and surprisingly heard silence.

"Do you think it was wise to squander another portion of our contingency?" Ashei questioned. "For now this is only a temporary reprieve and we cannot restrict her power and also her blood lust for so long. Her strength and power...is exceeding and surpassing all of us beyond our expectations."

"And we cannot afford to deplete our reserve forces for she already slayed at least a dozen of our loyal operatives." Thea sighed in disdained. "Keeping her in confinement in order to control and maintain the Scarlet Sovereign's power doesn't include putting the rest of the entire Emissary at risk. Dear sister, was it necessary to go to extreme lengths in order to maintain our foothold against our enemies?"

"Are you questioning your sister's judgement, Thea?" Balor asked. "We all swore a fealty and oath to uphold this organization and take the necessary steps required in order to fulfill our purpose. Remember that we are the pillars of the Emissary, the foundation that holds this ancient organization. We serve the Scarlet Sovereign and life itself."

"Life itself...did that include us being the added addenum in order to reserve the last of our contingency." Salazar replied bluntly as the group fell silent. "We have all been together for many eons. We have endured and survived every variation of the Emissary across the universe, in many different eras and lifetimes. The seven of us have been through it all since the beginning, since we were first cast off by the elders from Pheados for defying the Ancient Ninjetti. It seems here ladies and gentlemen...our esteem leader has lately been relying too much on our highly questionable investment." Moments later, Pan came out of the training room after Salazar's rant.

"Well the Scarlet Sovereign has at least quelled her inner demons for the time being." Pan announced to the group and then addressed his other ally. "I have overheard what you had to say to our prestigious leader, Salazar. Over the years, the seven of us have escaped every manner of danger and death under the guidance and leadership of Dalia. We have been a united front over the years because of her and now is not the time to fall apart because of a few minor mishaps. Dalia knows just what to say to defuse our little untamed firecraker."

Dalia entered the training room to find blood stains on the mats, the racks of weapons knocked over and a couple parts of the wall damaged due to the Scarlet Sovereign strength of power. She found the young woman viciously attacking a steel training dummy that the Emissary created. She stopped noticing Dalia's presence in the room.

"You have kept me in solitude confinement for an extended amount of time." she spoke stopping her attack. "You...you all treat me like I'm some child that needs to be discipline and confined to her room." Suddenly, she let out a smirk. "Let me guess...did I scare the babysitters once again that they locked me up and grounded me?"

"You're skilled, my dear girl." Dalia commented circling the Scarlet Sovereign. "It's clear, watching you fight, that you know much more than anyone can learn in a single life. That's a compliment. They've said the same thing about me. However, it has seems that you experienced another episode and it raised some concern among the group."

"You've trained me well...all of you have." She replied sighing. "I overheard the others talking about me, like I'm some sort of abnormal thing. They look at me like I'm about roast them alive, especially Salazar. I feel out of place here and for some reason I yearn for something more. There's this thing I'm feeling, something I can't explain and yet whatever it is...I want to obtain more of it."

"And...what is this item you are seeking to obtain?" Dalia questioned feeling that there was a shift in the Scarlet Sovereign's aura. It became a concern to the Emissary after learning of their last encounter with the Power Rangers in her absence. Since then, they reluctantly all came upon an agreement to keep an extra close eye on their asset.

"I do not know but part of me my purpose runs beyond the Emissary, to lead this group as its instrument against our enemies." She questioned. "But yet, something inside of me is awakening, something I can't explain and it's making stronger and exceeding beyond my expectations. I have Pan and Balor who have trained me to be who I am. The others I can see hesitation and doubt about my place and my role in the Emissary. I have seen death and rebirth...but yet this life doesn't feel fulfilling as I anticipated."

"I had a daughter once when I was very young." Dalia replied looking out the window. "This was in my first life. Before I made the pilgrimage to Phaedos. Before I learned of the substance. And before I started the organization. And she was intelligent, kind but unfortunately I never had the opportunity to raise her. The price I paid to bring life to her I brought shame upon my family and she was taken from me when she was born. Only when I was able to find her many years later, death took her from me before I learned how to defeat it. In my grief, people told me that she was too good for this world and I live with a lifetime of regret for giving her up. I didn't believe them and thought my grief will consume me. But there was some truth in what they said. She wasn't a warrior and many would say she was better off without me in her life.

"She wasn't like you and me. And now I know I was never meant to raise her. I was meant to raise the Scarlet Sovereign. I'm grateful for you." Dalia complimented. "I am grateful that the regret I endured in my previous life I have been able to atone for them with your presence. You had no choice in returning from death. I realize that. But I hope you understand that this is the life you were chosen to lead, as a weapon against our enemies. If you do not fulfill that role you're of no use to the Emissary. Or to me."

"Of course not...I am useful by fulfilling the role this new lease in life has given me." The Scarlet Sovereign stated. "In this life...I'm destined to lead, to rule and I will prove my fealty to serve the Emissary and life itself. I will see to it there is no doubt spoken about me or where my place stands with the Emissary."

Satisfied with what she heard, Dalia left the Scarlet Sovereign to resume her training before rejoining with the rest of the pillars. The other six awaited what their leader had to say but despite the reassurances of their weapon, there was some undisclosed issues to deal with.

"I sure hope you know what we've gotten ourselves into." Malo said with hesitation. "Her aura...it's shifting drastically and he will not stop pursuing us. The bloodline, it's reclaiming their dominion and restoring the last kingdom of the Ninjetti. There is a beating heart answering a call from deep within the void. Sooner or later he will finish what he started...the Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon. He's going to reclaim his lost soulmate from beyond the void. Are you sure it is wise knowing of the power surging inside of her?"

"Let the white falcon try to challenge his claimant and dominion to rule his kingdom alongside those who swear fealty to him." Dalia replied before getting to the point. "Twice, a stirring presence from deep within the void answers the call. That aura...it's building within the balance of shadow and light, but yet we need it to lead us to what we must obtain. We'll risk it all in order to achieve our goals, even if we have to tip the scales of power in uncharted territories. However, in order to do that we need to break the chains that the Garrison have planted to slow our rise to dominance and power. The Bloodline of Power cannot rise to lay their claimant...for dire consequences will await them."


	31. During the Highest Tide

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 31 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The song "The Highest Tide" by The Wealthy West is featured in this chapter after I heard it on an episode of the Vampire Diaries & Reign. Also, the song was the main inspiration for this chapter which finds the Rangers doing a bit of reflection and soul searching in the midst of their ongoing battle against their enemies & dealing with their everyday lives.)**

 **Chapter 31: During the Highest Tide**

 **April 18, 2009**

 **Angel Grove Cemetery**

 **3:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

As they heard the priest give his eulogy for Shawna Elena Hilton, a woman who lived her life to the fullest, they couldn't help but shuddered. There was one life lesson they couldn't master learning and that was how to deal with the unexpected as they stood one Saturday afternoon attending Shawna's funeral.

Life and death was an element that remained constant in the balance of nature and the universe. It can come at any moment whether it be natural, or due to unforeseen circumstances, or for justifiable cause and merit. For Rocky and Aisha, they knew that Shawna anticipated her time was up once and willingly accepted her fate.

The couple received the call a few days ago learning that Shawna was admitted to the hospital after her condition turned for the worst. It had been an emotional week for the couple who bid a final farewell to an old friend with the promise to care for Robbie and Bianca. In last days of Shawna's life, she finally made peace with the past and made one last bedside confession to Bianca the truth behind why she and her brother were being adopted by Rocky and Aisha before she passed away from cardiac arrest due to complications of pneumonia.

They watched as Shawna's casket was being lowered into the ground, the other Rangers who came to Shawna's funeral to support their friends saw the newly formed family bond over the loss of someone dear to them. As Aisha continued to hold onto Robbie, Bianca stared at the casket descending down into the ground as she reached out and gently held onto Rocky. He glanced down at the little girl who continue to maintain her death grip on him, desperately seeking her father's comfort in a time of need.

For Rocky, he reflected on Shawna's deathbed confession to their daughter about the truth of her paternity. Bianca was only seven years old but she was old enough to gasp the concept of preparing for life without her mother. She already accepted the responsibility of looking after her little brother, but upon hearing the truth about Rocky being her dad, the young girl's response surprised him. Despite Rocky's past with his daughter's mom, he ensured his old friend that he will always be there for their daughter and love Robbie as his own son.

Once the priest gave his thanks to everyone in attendance, he announced that a reception hosted by the Hilton family will be hosted in the church's meeting hall. The Rangers looked at the priest who went to speak directly with the Hilton family and Aisha could only imagine what her old friend's family is going through. They saw Aisha making an effort to extend an olive branch to Shawna's family despite the turbulent relationship the Hiltons had with their daughter.

After all, she was fulfilling her childhood friend's dying wish to be there for her family once she was gone. The last thing Aisha didn't want Shawna's parents to feel was guilt and regret for how they treated Shawna while she was alive. While Aisha went off with Robbie to talk with the Hiltons, the rest of the Rangers waited off to the side and watched Rocky standing behind his daughter as the pair continued to stare at Shawna's gravesite.

"According to Rocky and Aisha, Shawna had Giloblastoma, an aggressive type of brain cancer and her condition was terminal." Adam whispered to the group. "Basically, they gave her eighteen months max and surprisingly, the doctors were right on their timeline. I knew Shawna along with Rocky and Aisha when we lived in Stone Canyon since first grade. The four of us ironically ended up in the same class during elementary and middle school. It's hard to believe for a woman who spent the last year of her life to correct the mistakes of her past is suddenly gone."

"Imagine the overwhelming feeling Shawna's parents are going through with the guilt and regret they're feeling for how they treated their daughter." Tommy added. "Then picture Bianca and Robbie going through life without their mom. Robbie already lost both of his parents, but I know Aisha and even so, Rocky. Those two kids need them more than ever to get them through this time. Even more, Rocky and Bianca need each other now that the truth of their relationship as father/daughter is out."

The others stood off to the side to give Rocky and Bianca some time alone, knowing the pair needed this moment to themselves.

"Uncle Rocky...did mommy know she was really sick? Is that why she wanted Robbie and me to live with you and Aunt Aisha when she was gone?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, your mom know she was sick but she fought long and hard in order to spend more time with you and your brother." Rocky explained. "Sometimes, things happen for a reason we can't control like why people get really sick and why sometimes not even medicine can make them better. However, your mom wanted to make sure that if in case anything happens to her she wanted to make sure you and Robbie were taken care of."

"Is that why she waited to tell me that you're my real daddy and not Noah? Is that why Robbie and I are with you and Aunt Aisha because you're my real dad? Noah wasn't my real dad but he was like a dad too. I remember when mommy was sad when Noah died. I was sad too and so was Robbie, but now mommy is in heaven with Noah."

"I'm sorry you lost your mom Bianca and your Aunt Aisha and I lost a good friend we knew since we were kids. I know it's going to hurt for awhile but we'll get through the grieving process. The best way to remember your mom is not about how she was sick, it's remembering all the good times with her."

"Mommy said to me that you and Aunt Aisha are going to be our new mommy and daddy when you adopt us." Bianca said murmuring. "Does that mean you, me, Robbie and Aunt Aisha are a family now?"

"That's what it means kiddo and I promise your mom we'll look after you two." Rocky reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know I've only been in your life for a few months and I can't make up for the years I wasn't there for you. However, despite all of this...I'm glad to have you in my life Bianca, both you and Robbie."

"I'm glad you're my real daddy, Uncle Rocky and I don't want anything to happen to you or Aunt Aisha." Bianca replied sincerely. "I already lost my mommy and my first daddy. I don't want to lose my real dad or my second mommy. I know you told us not to tell mommy about you two being superheroes but I also don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. Will you promise you will always be with us?"

"Hey there is nothing in this world that will keep me away from in this lifetime Bianca. We're not going anywhere and don't think we won't give you two up easily. Even if I knew the truth about you or not, regardless your Aunt Aisha and I will always be there for you and Robbie. You want to know a secret kiddo?"

"What is it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love you very much Bianca," Rocky replied hugging his daughter. "...Always and forever and that's a promise."

"I love you too, daddy...always and forever." Bianca whispered in his ear hugging back. Rocky was stunned when she finally acknowledged him as her father and hearing his daughter say it made it worth the while. It was going to be some rough days ahead, but Rocky had the support he needed with Aisha by his side and the two kids they vowed to love and keep safe in this world no matter what.

 **April 19, 2009**

 **5:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

"I believe these new system upgrades will be sufficient to establish our second base of operations." Zordon confirmed as he handed Billy and the others the new hardware drives and system components needed. The Rangers, with the exception of Rocky and Aisha found themselves back in the hidden ruins of the Ninjetti kingdom to get some more inside information about the situation in Angel Grove.

For one thing, the Rangers couldn't ignore the call of their former mentor who once again resumed his role as both guide and Garrison leader to prepare his Rangers and also allies for what the Emissary had in store for them. To better prepare and equip the Rangers for the next phase of their battle, Zordon and Dulcea provided them with the same upgrades that was made to Tommy's lab and instituted it for the hidden lab that was currently under constructed underneath Dune Lion Record's new head office.

The new upgrades also provided communication and contact between Tommy's lab, the hidden Ninjetti kingdom ruins that there was also a mini command centre establish to monitor activity between Reefside and Angel Grove. However, things have been quiet for over a month since the night of Tanya's concert.

"It's been awfully quiet for over a month, eerily too quiet for our liking." Tommy said. "The Emissary knows who we are and they made no bones at wanting us to know that they can get the best of us. In addition, I still can't get it out of my head thinking about Kimberly. Every time I look at Rideau Circle I know she's in there somewhere in that 42 level stronghold with those seven pillars of the Emissary."

"They had a lot of potential to them a very long time ago, thought that the teachings of the Ninjetti would mature them to be upstanding warriors of the light. However, once we saw their true intentions we got a glimpse to their dark intentions and their malicious desire for immortality and power." Zordon recalled.

"Literally it was a sense of the students spitting in the faces of their teachers huh?" Tommy commented probing for more insight. "Did you have an idea back then there will be an uprising on their part after you guys exiled them and deemed them unworthy of ever obtaining the Great Power?"

"We always pondered that thought as to what made those seven heretics form the Emissary." Dulcea said. "The irony of the definition of the word itself brings upon a double-edge standard. Originally, they were going to be the representatives to carry out the mission of the Ninjetti Order across the galaxy. Instead, they became emissaries to much more fouler evils that existed on this planet and continue to carry out the work of the heralds they swore their fealty to."

"But there was an upside to all of this wasn't there?" Jason asked.

"In some sense yes that we found new emissaries to represent the legacy and mission of the Ninjetti and uphold the Great Power." Zordon said. "There have been many chapters throughout time about the war between the Emissary and the Garrison: a civil war that originated long ago on Phaedos. Every chapter chronicled has a beginning, middle and end and this current chronicle that has carried out for over four thousand years in his reincarnation maybe the last chronicles of this war."

"This current chronicle you're talking about it's this war between the Emissary and the Garrison on Earth for over four thousand years?" Adam asked.

"As ancient beings and immortals who have lived different variations of this war in many lifeforms and eras, the outcome varies, but the cycle doesn't. One side looks to continue to prolong their existence at the cost of desecrating the greatest force in the universe, the Great Power. Another side fights to preserve the sanctity of the universe's balance by any means necessary. It is the same mantra that has kept this continuous cycle going." Dulcea stated.

"So where do we fit into all of this?" Tommy replied. "The main protagonists in the current chapter in the war between the Garrison and the Emissary. Everything has a beginning and an end to it and both factions are looking for a way to write the final chapter with the ending they desire. You told us we are the future of the new Ninjetti, the restoration of the Bloodline of Power. However, for some reason we're the wildcards in this equation are we?"

"Both sides are ancient factions who are at the last stretch of this chapter." Zordon warned. "The Emissary has already disposed of the majority of our contingency and we are running on borrowed time just like our adversaries we have waged war upon for over four thousand years. The balance of the universe itself is tipping and an act of unbalance will tip the scales should our enemies destroy the one last line of defense that has kept their ambitions at bay for many years."

"Are you talking about the mystery of interest buried underneath Angel Grove?" Jason questioned. "This Modus Operandi that will ravage our hometown. Is this the dark ages of this kingdom you're referring to?"

"The trials that this kingdom will face has already begun." Dulcea replied deep in thought. "These trials go beyond physical confrontations on the frontlines. The trials and tribulations you will all face will take you to places that will test your limitations beyond your emotional; spiritual and mental state of minds. Protecting the key of the future is essential because if the Emissary obtains the essentials needed to fulfill their ambitions: your world will plunge into a reign of silence and the light burned into ashes."

"However Power Rangers, there is a lot to learn about the road ahead. This war you are engaged in will take you beyond the frontlines and take you to places beyond your reach. There is a power shifting drastically and with unpredictability." Zordon took a deep look at each of his Rangers individually, but his gaze focused mainly on Tommy. Both the mentor and leader of the Power Rangers did not need words to describe the silent exchange going on between them. It was as if he could feel the shifting aura rising in his white falcon. "Should you attempt to test the limitations of your powers without proper discipline and training, the results will leave you in uncharted territories."

"If that's the case, then we'll take on whatever comes on our way next." Tommy stated. "We need to be calculated and grounded if we have a chance on taking out the Emissary once and for all. The foundation of their organization depends on those seven pillars and we got to prepare ourselves for a power play."

 **May 9, 2009**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **10:00 a.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

It was a surprise when Tommy woke up during another May weekend to see a sailboat parked in the front of his house on Valencia Drive. On the contrary, the owner of sailboat turned out to be none other than his best friend and brother, Jason but he didn't arrive alone. Of course, Jason made the two hour drive to Reefside towing not only the sailboat, but Kat and their brood of children to visit their Uncle Tommy and Amelia.

Joining Kat and Jason for the impromptu and unplanned visit was Rocky and Aisha alongside Robbie and Bianca. Tommy hasn't seen the couple since Shawna's funeral as the he and the rest of the Rangers decided to give the couple time to help the kids cope with the loss of Shawna and also deal with the revelation of Bianca's paternity. He initially planned on coming down to Angel Grove for the day to help with the construction of the new lab underneath Dune Lion Records, but the foursome had other plans.

A few days ago, Jason called his best friend to tell him about the old sailboat his uncle owned and recalled the summers when they were teenagers riding and sailing around the waters and harbor marina outside of Angel Grove. Tommy remembered how Jason and Kimberly taught him how about the basics of sailing as a way of helping him bond with the others after joining the team.

He was grateful for learning the functions of sailing because something about sailing during a breezy day when the tides slowly rise brought upon a calm within him. Back then Tommy describe that feeling of being out in the open water like washing away the worries of life that drown him at times. Even during his time in Boston, he sometimes found himself sailing every once in awhile in order to bring himself closer to feeling Kimberly's presence with him.

According to Kat, he found out that Jason and the guys spent the last two years restoring the sailboat as it was one of the few sentimental items of value for them. He didn't expect Jason and the others to show up with Jason's sailboat in tow after the morning he had, but he was thankful somewhat for a slight distraction.

Seeing the sailboat brought back some memories and reluctantly he agreed to temporarily store the boat at his place until they can find a spot at marina to dock it. Of course Amelia was excited to see her godparents, along with her Uncle Rocky, Aunt Aisha and her honorary cousins and was ecstatic about seeing the sailboat. The guys wanted to test out the sailboat out on the waters of Reefside hoping to invite Tommy and Amelia out for the day.

"Come on daddy can we go today? Besides, we haven't been sailing since we left Boston and I really miss it." Amelia smiled pleading. "Pretty please can we go?"

"What do you say bro? Are you willing to test out your old sailing skills since the others gave us a free family day pass to spend with the kids?" Jason said. "Come on in the midst of all the chaos and madness we're dealing with, sometimes we lose sight of the priorities in our lives. Please let us feel that we didn't waste a drive up to Reefside."

"Look, we know Aisha and I haven't been around much since Shawna's funeral and maybe we kind of need this today." Rocky said. "Don't you remember the days we all spent driving Jason's uncle's sailboat back in Angel Grove. Heck, then there was that time we helped you plan your one year anniversary surprise for Kim by taking her out sailing followed by the dinner we set up."

"Yeah...those were the good old days." Tommy slightly smiled staring at the sailboat. "I remember being nervous driving that thing out on my own with Kim for the first time back in high school because I wanted to make our first year anniversary of dating memorable. I couldn't believe you trusted me bro to borrow it your uncle's boat that day."

"She never forgot about it because it meant something to her." Kat commented smiling. "She rated it as one of her top ten best dates ever with you knowing how nervous back then you were on driving that sailboat. Jason and I sure had our few share of memories on that boat there too if you know..."

"Yeah that's a tad too intimate there girl," Aisha laughed. "We don't want to figure out how many of your brood of kids were conceived out in the open water."

"Okay fine we'll come as long as you guys don't spill out any tales of conception or anything PG13 while we're on that boat." Tommy replied chuckling. "Besides, it's not a bad day to go sailing and it's been awhile since I last sailed a boat, unless I need a fair warning in advance about Rocko educating the kids about the birds and the bees."

"Seriously?! Are you guys still holding that against me?" Rocky laughed. "It was one time and I paid last summer for a dessert cutoff courtesy of Mrs. Scott over there."

"Awesome this is going to be so much fun!" Henry happily replied.

"I agree and besides Robbie and I never have been on a sailboat so this will be really epic!" Bianca said as Robbie nodded smiling. Jason instructed his son to go to the car to check on the lifejackets to make sure there was enough to go around for both the kids and adults.

While Aisha and Kat stayed outside to organize the other children, Rocky and Jason accompanied Tommy and Amelia inside the house so the pair can gather their things for their visit to the harborfront. The guys noticed that their leader was distracted by something and that they must have stumbled upon it before their unexpected arrival until the guys noticed there was a pair of white envelopes with Tommy and Amelia's names on them sealed.

The men knew the handwriting too well on the front which contributing to the somber mood in the Oliver home. Jason and Rocky can only draw from assumptions that somehow Tommy must have stumbled the sealed letters earlier this morning and was reluctant to open and read it. After all, they remembered the last time Tommy received a letter years ago, it nearly destroyed the relationship between him and Kimberly. They could only imagine what the contents of the envelopes will be knowing that somehow this must have been written over five years back before everything in Tommy's life drastically changed.

"Daddy found that this morning while he was cleaning up my bedroom," the turned around and found Amelia standing in the living room. "I found one with my name on it but daddy didn't want me to see it. Then suddenly, he became very sad looking at it because he says it's from mommy."

"Oh man, poor Tommy knowing his history with letters and all," Jason said sighing. "Maybe part of him wishes he never found it. I'm guessing Kim must have written them the night before...well you know..."

"Uncle Jason, I see that daddy doesn't really like letters, especially ones written by mommy. For some reason he gets really sad and then he cries although he used to tell me that grown men aren't suppose to cry." Amelia replied.

"You see Amelia, the thing with your dad is that he hasn't had a good history when it comes to letters." Rocky explained. "Do you know why people write letters?"

"Ms. Versio, my teacher says that people write letters for many things. They write to announce good news, they write to say hello to friends and family travelling or to show that they love each other. Sometimes...people also write letters to say goodbye. Is that why daddy didn't want me to see the letter? Did mom write a goodbye letter to dad?"

There was no way of getting pass Amelia's observation. The little girl definitely inherited her parents' perception to notice things around her. "We're not sure peanut but we won't know unless your dad reads the letter. However, we can't force him to do something that will make him upset." Jason told his goddaughter.

"Okay, if he won't read mom's letter to him, why can't I read mine?" Amelia asked. "Does daddy think it will make me feel sad?"

"That's something you got to ask him for yourself." Jason simply replied as Amelia excused herself to get her shoes on. The two spied Tommy. He could only assume his daughter spilled the truth about his despondent, somber mood once he saw his friends glancing at the letters on the coffee table. He knew it be his turn to be interrogated.

"I guess Amelia told you about my little discovery this morning..." Tommy replied neutrally.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rocky asked awkwardly. "We know with your history with letters and we can only assume the contents of those ones..."

"Yeah you guys know my track record with letters, especially ones written by Kim..." He confessed. "Amelia asked about it this morning...but what do I say to her? Do I tell her the truth about her mom..." He shrugged helplessly. "...I can only guess what Kim wrote before everything got flipped upside down. Yet still, there's some half truth and lies to it and also it just serves as another reminder."

"Part of you wants to read it I can see it," Jason said as he picked up the letters from the table. "...And Amelia, you can't help but feed her curiosity to know..."

"Five years I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth...but what now?" Tommy asked, staring at the letters Jason held out. "She has this idea of the type of woman her mother was as if she was still here with us. I can't destroy Amelia's vision of who Kimberly was knowing...what became of her these past few years..."

"What if the reason why don't want Amelia isn't because you want to protect her from the truth?" Rocky asked quietly. "What if...it reminds you of who she once was?" The belief that the woman you love still love, the one you thought died five years ago still remains regardless of the circumstances?"

"Just give some thought to it bro," Jason said holding out the letters. "You had the opportunity to throw those letters out, but you didn't once you found them. Either way they would have turned up for you to find. Maybe it may have been Kim's last words to you and Amelia, you don't know. However, how will you be at ease if you don't know?"

"If you guys insist although I may kill the mood of this little boating trip by the end of the day," Tommy said reluctantly taking the letters. "Even if I read it or not or show Amelia her mom's letter, what difference will it make? Knowing that she's out there and not the person she once was, how do I deal? What will it say for Amelia?"

"You survived five years raising your daughter and everything she knows about her mom is because of you...I don't think it will change things."

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Deep beneath the city of Angel Grove, the pillars of the Emissary stood in front of the mysterious wall with their trusted mystics. Once again, their efforts proved to be futile as mere frustration continued to plague the Emissary. It was simple back in the day when they retrieved the substance and fulfill their Modus Operandi. However, their resources were drastically depleting with each day and they resorted to emergency contingencies that further put them in a vulnerable position.

At first there was a disagreement amongst the group about how to proceed and they weren't making any progress as long as the Power Rangers or the Garrison remained a constant threat to them. It was why they laid low for nearly a month after Dalia insisted that the group complies to a radical tactic to preserve their dominance and authority.

"Ashei is contacting our forces in Asia for a second consultation." Balor reported. "And Salazar already has massed his forces from Tortuga to start scowling the shore for any of the remaining Garrison sanctums. Malo put out word to his suppliers in Africa for more surplus. Pan is on watch duty for our asset...he thought it be best that our sovereign needed some fresh air."

"And do not worry there is a security detail escorting her for her protection." Thea added.

"Excellent work." Dalia said firmly. "Follow me up on the status and progress of the others and see to it that there is reserves on hand should our forces require compensation for their services." The two bowed as Balor left, but Thea remained much to Dalia's surprise. "Is something the matter, dear sister?"

"I didn't want to bring it up previously hoping to spare your feelings Dalia." Thea said in seriousness. "The idea of any harm coming to the Scarlet Sovereign. Sister, you do know...she cannot replace what you once lost during her first life. The somewhat attachment you feel for her, it reminds you of what life could have been once upon a time."

"In all the lifetimes I lived, for some reason that memory of my daughter remains. However, I recall the consequences having her brought upon our family but I had no regret bringing her into existence. I was a young and naïve woman and one transgression with someone below our social caliber resulted in it. You were only a child back then when our parents took my daughter away from me."

"And yet I remember the heartbreak you felt when our father snatched her away from you right after she was born and how they banished you for it. There is that part of you that still wondered what your daughter would have been like if you found her, but you'll never know."

"That thought still plagues me after all these lifetimes wondering what became of the child that was taken from me in my first life." Dalia said neutrally. "That is in the past, we must look ahead to building the future and legacy of the Emissary. We all have past regrets and transgressions from our previous lives we all wish to erase. However, we can't and all we can do right now is rewrite our futures so our past transgressions are pardoned."

"I know and everyone of us is pardoning their past transgressions through the Scarlet Sovereign." Thea said unexpectedly. "However, despite it all, it still won't erase the errors of the past or give us back what we once lost. You may think you were destined to raise the Scarlet Sovereign as the new leader in the future, still it cannot fill that void of pondering that one "what if" in your existence."

 **2:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

 _If you knew me back when I was younger  
_ _The world at my feet was what mattered_  
 _And oh how I thought everything, it was beautiful_  
 _And I loved it much like a mother_

There was something about therapeutic and serene about sailing out in the open waters. Maybe it was the scenery of the bright sun, or the ocean breeze or the sensation of the tides gently rocking the boat. Whatever the notion of it was, it also brought a sense of calm and self-reflection as if it was a way to wash away the weight of the realities of life and let them drift away from shore.

Off in the distance, the city skyline of Reefside was in clear view along with the a picture photograph view of the Reefside Habourfont & boardwalk. It was what attracted him and Kimberly years ago to move to the quiet city just two hours outside from their original hometown of Angel Grove. Their home roots always beckoned them back home on the west coast and they wanted to introduce Amelia to their home roots along with the friends and family that were part of their lives.

Listening to the local live music echoing from the various restaurants and the sounds of the melodies drifting out to the open sea, there was some poetic and reflective about the song that could be heard from the boat. They spent the afternoon sailing along the marina and bay area nearby as a means to not overstimulate the children's anxiety of being out in the middle of the open water. As long as they can see the coast line of the city, it would ease their minds.

He watched his best friend teaching Kat and Henry about how to work the controls of the sailboat since Jason loved being the one driving the boat. Even back in the old days, the guys always made sure to let Jason play the impromptu role of captain of the ship, a recurring running joke that remained to this day. He smiled seeing how thrilled his godson was learning everything their is about sailing from his parents. He saw the look of admiration and love on Henry's face, reminding him of the same love and admiration Amelia has for him and her mother. It was a sight to see the happiness on his godson's face enjoying a carefree day with his family.

Soon Tommy turned his attention to Amelia enjoying a friendly game of gold fish with the others kids alongside Rocky and Aisha. The sight of his daughter always brought a feeling of pure joy and bliss when he himself struggled daily to find his own bliss of happiness in the midst of being haunted by the shadows of his past. Maybe it was why he made the conscious decision five years ago to leave "the life" behind to give those around him the chance to find their own slices of happiness without his grief and his personal loss being a burden upon them. It was still a work in progress after being back in Reefside for eight months with the promise to his little girl they were going to live in the place they intended to call home with the people that matter. After all, he still had to make amends for the years he vanished from the lives of those dear to him.

Tommy looked at the unopened letter in his hand he discovered this morning, the reason for his somber and despondent mood. He mostly kept to himself for the entire duration of their afternoon cruise along the shoreline. His mind dwelled back to eight months ago and the sudden decision to come back to the place that brought joy and pain to him. Originally, Tommy's decision to return to Reefside was strictly for mission purposes: to finish what he started five years ago with the Emissary. The immediate threat in Boston was enough to drive him back home back to the frontlines and in the last eight months became a soldier once again fighting in a war that plagued him unconsciously for nearly two decades.

 _If humility is the thing I've been needing  
_ _Well, I've got enough to last_  
 _Maybe it's time that I try something dangerous_  
 _But only if you have my back_

 _During the highest tide, while the water is rising  
_ _Will you still keep me in your sight?_

Tommy let the ocean breeze hit his face and gripped the railing of the boat listening to the sounds of his friends, their kids and his daughter in the background. It was a pleasant sound hearing the people he cares about enjoying the simple pleasures of life: something he always wished for the people in his life. Maybe it was the other reason why he made the decision to return as well. It made him think about what life would have been like if things turned out differently. Sometimes he wondered about the choices he made, the undying devotion and loyalty Kimberly had standing by him through all of it, the prospect of what the future would be like for them and their daughter.

Jason turned off the engine of the sailboat and dropped the anchor to give themselves a break. He and Kat saw Tommy near the back of the boat sitting down staring at the unopened letter in his hand. Rocky and Aisha noticed Jason and Kat staring at Tommy sitting at the back deep in thought with the unopened letter in his hand. Giving the kids a few minutes to themselves alone, the four longtime friends can only imagine what was going through their leader's mind.

They knew Tommy's track record when it came to letters, especially the infamous letter that nearly tore Kimberly and Tommy's relationship apart. All of them would assume what the contents of the questionable letter in Tommy's hands contained. These days they think about the loving pink crane and dearest friend they all spent nearly five years mourning for, the one lost to them. However, circumstances beyond their control turned their longest desire to once again see the woman they considered one half of the heart and soul of their team as a hallow shell of the woman who once touched the hearts of those she loved.

It not only pained Tommy to see what has become of his pink princess, but it also hurt the others to see a drastic fall from grace of a soul full of pure light and innocence become something unrecognizable and deprived of what made her the real Kimberly Hart they have loved and known for years. She was so close and yet so far away and each of them wondered how Tommy endures it everyday living a half-life without the other half of his heart and soul.

There was that moment of anticipation when Jason pondered if his best friend was going to take his advice and read the letter. Maybe, if Tommy read it then it would put his thoughts at ease instead of being plagued with more unanswered questions. Furthermore, he and the others wondered what he will do about the letter Kimberly left for Amelia? Was he going to show his daughter what might been the final words from her mother? Overall, they can only simply wait to see Tommy's next course of action.

 _All I want is to feel my heart beating  
_ _I'm beating it to death_  
 _I remember when running forever_  
 _Was the only escape I could get_  
 _If only I knew what that meant_

 _During the highest tide, while the water is rising  
_ _Will you still keep me in your sight?_

For some reason, Tommy was thankful that neither one of the guys came up to him inquiring about the recently discovered letters: one addressed to him and the other for his daughter. Part of him wondered not only what the contents of the letter contained, but he also wondered about the writer herself. It had been nearly over a month since their last encounter of the woman who was now an unrecognizable shell of the pink princess he remembered, loved and is now lost in the disorientated and fragile state of mind.

 _"It makes you wonder if this is what you get for wishing for the impossible to become reality?"_ Tommy shuddered at the thought of this was the work of the hand of fate and destiny. Somewhere buried deep in the humanity deprived, hallow lightless entity known as the Scarlet Sovereign was there any remnants left of the heart and soul of Kimberly Hart? Did the woman he loved more than life itself, a soul full of light and agile grace still beat deep within the confines of the void it was somewhere locked away?

Despite it being a never ending endurance of emotional turmoil for Tommy's fragile heart and soul, deep down there was a light that still existed. It was a balance of both shadow and light that etched the very core of their being as he finally put his inner turmoil thoughts at bay and opened the letter. The words gave Tommy the one tiny bit of spark left to hold onto the hope to survive another day living in the world.

 _"T_ _ommy,_

 _My beloved white knight, dearest falcon. It's no easy task being an ordinary wife to an extraordinary man who captured my heart and soul years ago in Angel Grove. I failed in that task, to keep the looming shadows at bay from penetrating the light you fought so long to obtain. And because of the consequences of my action, I failed you and the future we have longed desire. I am haunted by how things might have turned out differently if I had been able to make the decisions that will ultimately shape the course of our future. If you are reading this, then it will mean that I have paid the price for the decision to follow my heart's desire and telling myself consequences be damned. This is probably the last thing you needed: another letter containing my parting words to you, my Handsome. For me it's the end of a life I lived with no regrets with the man I love and to the fullest filled with love, purity and grace. For you, this is not the end. This is a chance to for you to do the one thing we have longed envisioned: grow old and do better in building the life we envisioned for the little defender we created. It's for that final gift I bestow upon my white knight is to be the defender to the child our love created and show her what the world has to offer._

 _I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget about breaking a vow of being with you. Do not let yourself be lost in the void of grief and despair and although I may not be with you, always know that you will always remain within my heart and know that your crane will soar alongside my mate, the falcon beyond the skies. I ask only that you believe this: whether you are now reading this somewhere off on a faraway adventure or in our cozy home at Reefside fiddling in the lab with your computers. I love you all the same and our story...it's not the end of it. Remember that you will always be white knight, my Handsome white falcon and I shall love you for all eternity...always and forever, my Winged Lord of the Skies as I will always be your Winged Lady of the Skies._

 _Your beloved Beautiful pink crane and princess_

 _Kimberly"_

 _"You are right Beautiful, this is not the end...my Winged Lady of the Skies."_ Tommy let the words etched themselves in his heart and soul. To him, the letter would have been Kim's parting words to him and the acceptance of her own fate and destiny. Underneath the solemn undertone, there was a flickering spark that still remained: a heart and soul he will fight to restore no matter what the cost. Despite it all, there was a parting message left to him: it was not the end for them.

"Penny for your thoughts, bro?" Jason asked inquiring about the unopened letter. He looked up to see Jason and the others staring at him. "I see you decided to put your mind at ease instead of letting yourself be filled with more unanswered questions. How are you feeling?"

"Makes me wonder if the woman who wrote this letter to her Winged Lord of the Skies still exists in his heart?" Tommy asked clutching the letter like his lifeline. "I ask myself if the heart and soul of the writer that once dreamed of a life full of dreams and happiness for those she loves is still beating? I wonder if the woman that was willingly ready to embrace her fate still believes that this is not the end? It makes me think if the writer of this letter believes that the reader has fulfilled a promise he made to soar beyond the sky's limit?"

"And what do...you think the reader is thinking about?" Aisha asked understanding Tommy's response to the letter.

"I think he believes...that there is still salvation left for his Winged Lady of the Skies." Tommy murmured, looking at the letter. "He thought she failed him at keeping the shadows at bay from penetrating the light he fought hard to obtain. However, she never failed her winged lord of the skies because she left to him a light that will help him survive in her absence. It may sound like her parting words, but it's not and I know the woman who wrote this letter is still in there lost in the confines of the deep void she is trapped within. It gets hard when you struggle to balance both the shadows and light in your life...but you carry with you the spark that it's not the end of it."

"Then hold onto that belief then Tommy," Kat replied smiling. "The woman who wrote that letter still exists and the heart beats deep in the confines of the void."

"Thanks guys and I know she still exists in there in spite of it all." Tommy said looking at his daughter. "You know my little girl is the one thing that kept me going during those years? I thought I lost one light in my life, but she gave me another to help endure living in this world. I made a promise to be Amelia's light for both of us...and now I'm going to return the light to Kimberly by any means to bring it back home where she belongs."

"No matter what comes next, just know that you two are family and we stick together through thick and thin." Rocky said looking down at the second letter. "However, knowing that little girl of yours, maybe she should know. After all, you spent five years keeping Kim's memory alive."

 **7:00 pm**

 _During the highest tide, while the water is rising  
_ _Will you still keep me in your sight?_

As the Sunday daylight began to fade and dusk was settling, Jason announced it was time to call it a day. Once the boat and its passengers returned to the Reefside harbourfront marina and boardwalk, by the time they returned to shore the harborfront was bustling with nightlife activity. Tommy talked to the harbormaster of the marina and luckily was able to get a dock space to rent out to park Jason's sailboat temporarily.

By the time the guys secured the boat for the evening, Aisha and Kat noticed how hungry the children were and went off to scout out a restaurant for dinner. The guys took care of securing everyone's personal belongings and packing it in the car. Once the girls found a restaurant for dinner, everyone headed off to eat except for Tommy and Amelia. Tommy assured the others they'll catch up soon. Jason figured his goddaughter and her father needed this time alone.

The two sat on a bench outside the restaurant with a nice evening view of the marina and water. Amelia saw the letters in her dad's hand and the one with his name on it was open and she figured he read it. However, her curiosity about her letter spurned her interest. The young girl wanted to know what was in it but will her dad let her see it?

"Did you read your letter from mommy?" Amelia asked looking at it. "When did she write it daddy?"

"I actually did read the letter kiddo. I'm not sure princess when she wrote it, but I can guess that your mommy wrote it a very long time ago when you were a baby." Tommy explained. "Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for being such a downer today Amy and not paying attention to you for the day. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Is it because you read the letter?" Amelia asked. "Are you feeling better now that you read it? And don't worry, I can't be mad at you dad."

"Thanks Amy it means a lot for you to say that," Tommy said holding out his daughter's letter. "Actually, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to apologize for taking this away from you. I heard what you said earlier today to your Uncle Jason and Uncle Rocky. Do you want to ask me something sweetheart?"

"Did you take the letter away because you think it will make feel sad?" Amelia asked. "Do you think mommy wrote me a goodbye letter too like she wrote you one? I just want to know what she wrote to me because I was curious. If you don't want to give me the letter daddy I understand."

"Oh no sweetie it's not that," Tommy reassured her. "It's just I wasn't sure if you were ready to see it. You're daddy's little girl and I want to protect you in any way possible from all the bad stuff going on. However, you're growing up and next month you'll be seven years old. It seems like you're becoming aware of the world around you. But, I believe this should go back to its rightful owner. What you want to do with it is all up to you."

"Daddy, do you think we can read my letter together?" Amelia suddenly asked looking at the envelope. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter written in her mom's handwriting. However, the young girl saw how lengthy it was. "It looks like mommy wrote a lot and there maybe some big words I won't understand."

"If that is what you want, my little defender." Tommy slightly smiled taking the letter from his daughter. He read his wife's words to their daughter as the contents of Amelia's letter from Kimberly also etched itself in his heart and soul. He gave into Amelia's curiosity as he read out what her mother had to say:

 _"My dearest Amelia,_

 _I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or as a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you I love you, and to explain that in our family and city's darkest hour, I was called upon to answer the call of duty and save our city, and so I did. Should this letter find you then it means that I have done what I swore a fealty and oath to many years ago. I want you to know that answering the call of duty requires sacrifice without victory and I know my sacrifice hasn't been in vain to ensure a better future for you, my sweet little defender and for your father. Please do not mourn me, whatever pain I endure and consequence I paid to ensure a better tomorrow, I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret, is that I will be away from you and will never gaze upon the eyes of the child who has been the greatest treasure me and your father have been given. Be good to your father and give him all the love and support he will need to survive in this world. I draw comfort knowing that he will protect you. And I know that you will be the light for him in my absence to keep his shadows at bay. Be his inspiration and guide him to discover all the beauty this world has to offer._

 _Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow and forge your own destiny and future. Make the world what you want it to be, see it for the light and shadows to understand both sides of the coin. Do not let this world get the best of you and always survive and persevere whatever challenges and trials you will face. It is my wish to see you become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine: a remarkable spirt who is unbowed, unbent and unbroken. Please remember you are the legacy our family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect and for the future we continue to believe in._

 _You are, eternally and forever and always will be...our Defender and light."_

"Daddy, do you believe I'll see my mommy one day?" Amelia asked once Tommy finished reading the letter. For some reason, that one simple question spurned in him his flickering hope to survive and endure whatever this war will bring. "I know mommy loves you very much because of what you tell me about her. I know she loved me very much too so I believe maybe one day...we'll see mommy again."

"You know what baby girl...I'll hold you to your word on that," Tommy replied taking a hold of his daughter's hand. "We'll believe in the impossible together and maybe one day we'll see your mom again."

Although he couldn't tell her the truth yet, somehow he needed the comfort of letting Amelia believe in the same thing he desired too: the belief that it was not the end and that one day they get their light back in their life.


	32. The Curious Case of Amelia Oliver

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 32 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. In the midst of Amelia's birthday, Tommy makes some surprising discoveries about his daughter.)**

 **Chapter 32: The Curious Case of Amelia Oliver**

 **June 3rd, 2009**

 **Reefside High School**

 **8:45 a.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Good morning, Dr. Oliver," Principal Elsa Randall greeted as Tommy pulled up into the parking lot of Reefside High School. He finished running carpool this morning for Amelia and dropped his daughter off to school, along with a box of two dozen cupcakes she brought. The reason for it is because it is Amelia's birthday and she and Tommy spent all night baking two dozen cupcakes she wanted to share with her classmates to celebrate her birthday. He planned on marking the celebration of his daughter's birthday with a party he planned for this upcoming weekend. However, due to assisting Amelia earlier in the morning, Tommy found himself racing to get to work on time. Thankfully, summer vacation is less than two weeks away and it was rewarding for Tommy following the surprising school year he had since returning back to his old job.

"Principal Randall, good morning to you too." He replied as the two coworkers walked into the building together. "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing much except to pass along a present to your daughter Amelia," Randall replied handing a gift bag to Tommy. "Anton and I bought it for her last weekend and give our best wishes and regards to your little girl."

"Thanks Elsa I'm sure Amelia will appreciate the gift." Tommy said politely. "And also give Anton my thanks on Amelia's behalf." Tommy never imagined he find himself being civil and acting all comradery with Elsa and Anton after Mesogog's defeat five years ago. He saw the complete change in both his former adversaries once Mesogog was finally defeated once and for all. It surprised him to learn from Trent in the aftermath, Elsa and Anton became an item after bonding over their experience with Mesogog and finding common ground with each other. He heard from the two that they have been living as common-law partners these last five years and Tommy thought it was nice they got a second chance for everything they endured.

"So how are things going with Anton? He's probably busy with his day to day operations at Mercer Industries I assume." Tommy commented.

"Yes, well with Ethan as his assistant at least Anton has a better handling of the daily schedule of things." Elsa said. "He's currently away on business in San Angeles until Sunday meeting with Professor Andrew Hartford. It was such a shame when I phoned Trent last night to tell him his dad went out of town this week. Trent and Kira's flight from Berkeley is due to arrive later on this evening. Unfortunately, I have a board meeting to attend later on this evening and I know today is Amelia's birthday and..."

"...The one thing about my little girl is she is a very understanding child." Tommy replied. "Listen Elsa, if you needed someone to pick up Trent and Kira from the airport I would be glad to do it on your behalves. Anton knows about the history I got with Trent and Kira along with the other former Rangers with everything. Besides, Amelia and I were just planning on out to dinner tonight since her birthday party won't be until the weekend."

"Tommy, I greatly appreciate this and both of us owe you a lot." Elsa said. "Trent and Kira's flight is due to arrive at around 7pm this evening. I would have asked Connor but he has a game he is coaching for his junior boys soccer league team tonight and Anton has Ethan handling all of his personal work while he's out of town. Just drop the couple off later on this evening at the house, I should be home no later than 9:30pm. I'll message the couple to let them the details."

"Just tell them to expect Amelia and me at the airport later." Tommy said as the morning bell for first period rang signalling the start of Tommy's day. "Hope you have a good day, Principal Randall."

"Same to you Dr. Oliver." Elsa replied heading in the direction towards her office.

 **Somewhere in Reefside Forest...**

"Looks like the lost kingdom still beats and life is slowly prospering to the land." Zordon said overlooking on the plateau of the landscape below them of the ancient Ninjetti kingdom. He saw Dulcea in a state of mediation as she opened her eyes to notice her longtime comrade's presence. "The spirits aid the Bloodline of Power in their plight."

"That is what we have swore a fealty and oath to for over four thousand years." Dulcea replied. "To ensure our mission has not been in vain and that we restore the legacy of the Ninjetti and Great Power for the hope that the heir apparent take their claimant and dominion. The Winged Lord of the Skies calls out its mate, his Winged Lady of the Skies from deep within the void. The bond of the falcon and crane struggles to maintain the bridge in order to balance out the shadow and light. Yet, I sense a drastic shift in the air of our lost and wayward ladyship. The crane's spirit still continues to reach out to the soul of its human mate for the sake of her human spirit's lordship."

"You sense it too don't you? A fragmented split of the spirit and soul of our lost ladyship?" Zordon asked sighing. "This is what we should have known. The price paid for tampering with the veils of life and death. However, the consequences weigh heavily upon the Winged Lord of the Skies. His ladyship cannot survive a half-life existence if she is not fully returned to the land of the living. Restoring the spirit and soul of the Winged Lady of the Skies will prove to be a challenge beyond our testament. I'm afraid our adversaries have once again dipped into some dark mystical forces that will make our efforts futile to fully restore the Bloodline of Power."

"More chains to breaks I presume?" Dulcea said with dismay. "The power of the Scarlet Sovereign is taking its toll on the Emissary to contain. We have known for many years what happens once that weapon is activated? However, it is now becoming a battle of wits and will as the ancients spirits call to their lost ladyship to return. But as long as the power of the Scarlet Sovereign resides within our agile Kimberly, the chances of reclaiming the balance of light and shadow falters."

"Well I'm afraid that is not the only problem we must contend with." Zordon reported. "The sanctums' powers are fading and one by one they are being destroyed and our forces wiped out. We paid a heavy price to ask our remaining allies and contingencies to abandon their sanctums and redirect all our forces to Monument Valley."

"The Thrace Sanctum has already fallen Zordon but its power still remains as long as its surviving members still breath. Jade and Roxas are the only other authority figures left standing of the Garrison." Dulcea added. "The power of the remnants of the sanctums of Thrace, Panama and Cook Islands are being redirected to the one last sanctum we got left. Should that sanctum fall, then we can no longer mask what the powers of those sanctums have kept contain and hidden for far too long."

"Unfortunately, it's already too late as the powers of the key are magnifying at an incredible rate. The sanctums were created to protect and hide the power from those with malicious and ill desires to obtain it for evil purposes. The only problem is the key itself holds unlimited and untrained aura within it. The key was created from the unity of the balance of light and shadow and it holds no true alliance for it's pure power itself: the accumulation of the remnants of the Great Power of Phaedos, the ancient sacred animal spirits of the Ninjetti. It was created in order to preserve the essence of the Great Power siphoned over the years by the Emissary's desecration."

"Which is why the survival of our last sanctum is imperative knowing should the power of the sanctums fall." Dulcea said. "The fate and destiny of a young, pure innocent soul depends on it. The ancient sacred spirits protect the young defender and it's fitting and ironic how the young soul is deemed "their little defender." In all my years fulfilling my fealty as the High Priestess of the Ninjetti Order, there have been many who have come and gone from our ranks. Makes us question what made this chapter on Earth very compelling?"

"It is because the Great Power chose individuals it deemed worthy to carry on the legacy of the Ninjetti." Zordon answered. "This is why this chapter of the Garrison has endured and survived for over four thousand years. This organization has spent eons finding the heir apparent bloodline destined to carry on the new hope and future should they survive the trials and tribulations that await them. All we need is one last spark to do the one thing we spent many years trying...to finally conclude this war."

 **2:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Meanwhile in the Rideau Circle head offices, Pan took his leave and accessed Dalia's private elevators to the restricted floors. The top twelve floors of the building were purposely closed off to the public and to the other tenants and businesses currently operating in the building, many believed the top floors of Rideau Circle were solely private residential suites owned by the company's executives.

For the last three months since their last encounter with the Power Rangers in Angel Grove Park, the Emissary have kept the Scarlet Sovereign hidden and out of sight from public eye. Unfortunately, they had to contend with the uncontrollable blood lust and rage as a result of the episodes of psychological breakdowns she experienced. Deep in the cover of night, they would unleash their asset upon the city in order to quell her fiery urges through a coping mechanism of violence and destruction.

Pan walked off the elevator to find Malo arguing with Balor and Dalia about the Scarlet Sovereign's latest late night escapade in the city. They left their weapon in her private penthouse suite while the rest of the pillars discussed their weapon's recent bouts. Unfortunately, it citizens of Angel Grove were spinning tales of an unknown civilian inflicting "vigilante justice" upon the lowlifes of the city. It wasn't the attention the Emissary wanted knowing the source of these supposed rumors.

"Seems like we have a slight PR predicament on our hands." Dalia said looking at today's newspaper. "This was the headline the local media ran with?"

"This is the fifth story these idiot newspaper tabloids have ran about an unknown vigilante cleaning up the streets of Angel Grove." Malo reported. "One of our field operatives have reported the local law enforcement of this city are now investigating these so called crimes being committed. Unfortunately, the local cops cannot ignore the sheer brutality these acts were committed even on the lowlifes and scum of this city."

"Yes, any crime committed and displayed with a disturbing case of violence and brutality cannot be ignored." Balor said. "I suppose you had your clean up crew destroy an evidence linking our presence at these supposed crime scenes?"

"How the heck do you expect to clean up half a dozen drug runners left on meat hooks at a meat packing factory?" Malo questioned. "Yes, I destroyed the evidence of our presence and left no traces of us being there, but the crime scene I couldn't clean up since we ran into some complications."

"Complications how?" Dalia questioned suspiciously.

"The fact that our high powered weapon is now being dubbed a vigilante in Angel Grove for cleaning up the filth of this city." Malo said sighing. "The homicide of one of the Garrison's little followers only made five minutes of airtime on the local news. What she did at that factory became the main topic of the media. It is like the sovereign cannot distinguish friend or foe whenever she gets into these episodes. Last night she completely went off the rails without a care in the world. Man, I should have went hunting with Salazar and Ashei instead of being regulated to clean up duty."

"Where is the Scarlet Sovereign right now?" Pan asked.

"Currently she is detained right at the moment in her quarters." Dalia said looking at the doors. "The Scarlet Sovereign is currently trying to handle the magnitude of power she wields and the vessel, the body she currently resides in also holds a tremendous amount of power too balanced by both the light and shadow. We must be patient with her to learn how to master the mystical powers she possesses. We all swore a fealty and oath as pillars of the Emissary to uphold the foundation of this organization and everything we stand for, what we live and what we serve."

"But do you think it's wise to keep her contained? She becomes unhinged, unpredictable and chaotic and this is something we must take with extreme caution." Balor said as he addressed Pan. "Precise, maybe your words of analysis can diagnose what is going on through our sovereign's psyche." He let out a sly smirk as he looked at his fellow pillars and proceeded to walk into the private suite room. He saw the young woman, but even in her previous life Pan had a twisted obsession with the Scarlet Sovereign. It was only when she was returned to her rightful place with the Emissary, his twisted desire for the Scarlet Sovereign doubled.

"Let me guess, it's your turn to do your routine check up on me?" she said staring out at the window. "So Pan, what damage have I done this time to be scolded like some defenceless child? I'm not an idiot nor deaf to hear you lot conversing outside my room. These walls aren't very thick and sound does travel. Also, you can stop staring at me like some lovesick struck fool. Those lusting eyes of yours makes me want to yank them out from your sockets if you continue to gawk at me like that."

"My apologies my lady if my presence is making you feel uncomfortable." Pan said bowing. "I will respect your personal space and privacy. However, your latest late night therapy escapades cannot be ignored and the others are concerned about the attention it will bring upon this group. Yes, you have succeeded in exterminating another one of the Garrison's smaller operative cells, but I'm here to discuss about the transgression that occurred last night."

"Are you referring to the scumbags that were left dangling on meat hooks?" The Scarlet Sovereign replied huffing. "That didn't help for the therapeutic treatment and Malo's cleanup maintenance was just a nuisance to put up with. Besides, what does it matter who those lowlifes were? From my understanding they're way beneath us, didn't matter if they lived or die and their lives had no value or contribution to this city."

"Okay well about the other recent bouts of what you called stress relief? These lower and less for nothing filth you have maliciously and brutally disposed of are gathering for you a reputation the citizens of this city perceive you to be, Dearie. The biker bar you rained upon with arrows; the nightclub you shot up; the man you left hanging upside down in an alley; the cargo container by the docks you set on fire and now this latest bout. My lady, this is what the citizens of this city call vigilantism."

"Oh really?" She replied sarcastically. "I simply called this stress relief therapy. Isn't this what you all taught me? How to channel that untamed fire and direct it on a focus to let it burn. Unfortunately Pan...therapy isn't working like you want it to because it still burns and yet no matter how much I control it I get no satisfaction out of it."

"Perhaps, I should probably leave you be for the time to meditate on your thoughts." Pan said reluctantly staring at her. He can sense the Scarlet Sovereign's aura but it was as these days it became a challenge to the Emissary to anticipate what their sovereign's next move is. However, during her influx state of unpredictability, she proved to be more deadly and malicious. Once Pan left the room, the Scarlet Sovereign stared out the window again.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her and there a magnitude of multiple powers surging within her. The Scarlet Sovereign couldn't care less about her recent late night escapades that brought questionable comments by the other pillars of the Emissary. It became a routine that during her little episodes they confine her to her private quarters or the training room and let her vent out the untamed sensation festering inside. However, she felt a lack of fulfillment and satisfaction and her fury only intensified putting those around her at tremendous risk.

The feeling of being caged up like a wild animal filled her thoughts and every once in awhile she heard it again: a distance caw from deep within the void. For some reason, she let that distance call from deep within the void quell the burning untamed fire inside of her. At the same time, it was as if this caw was attempting to break free from the confines it was contained in. Her thoughts were jumbled and her emotions were on overdrive, but the only thing she wanted right now was an escape. To the misfortune of the Emissary, the Scarlet Sovereign knew a few tricks up her sleeve to get what she wanted.

"Treat me like some child they can scold me and ground me huh?" The Scarlet Sovereign replied smirking finding what she wanted. "If they wish to treat me like a child, well they'll get their wish only for them to regret it."

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Hayley's Cyberspace**

 **Reefside, CA**

True to his word to Elsa, Tommy picked up Trent and Kira from the airport. It was a surprise to the couple who arrived earlier than expected that their former science teacher and his daughter waiting for them at the arrival terminal. Their post-graduate studies at UC Berkeley have kept Kira and Trent out of the loop about the recent events that have transpired the last couple of months. Every once in awhile they received updates from Ethan and Connor on the latest gossip in Reefside.

On the contrary, despite the last minute change in their pickup from the airport, Kira and Trent didn't return empty handed. Knowing today is Amelia's birthday, the couple convinced Tommy to let them take him and Amelia out for dinner at Applebee's to celebrate their honorary "little sister's" seventh birthday. After dinner, the four made a quick stop to Hayley's Cyberspace where they ran into Ethan coming off from a long day of work.

"Looks like the band is almost back together," Ethan commented greeting Kira and Trent. "The old team is present and accounted for...except for a certain Red Ranger."

"Coach McKnight as his little league soccer team calls him is currently coaching a game tonight." Hayley explained. "He came by earlier before the game to pick up cooler of drinks he needed for his team. He sends his regards to you guys for not coming." She then turned her attention to Amelia giving her a small gift bag. "And he also left a little present he wanted me to give to his honorary "little sister" on her birthday."

"It's from Connor?!" Amelia smiled looking at her dad. "Look daddy, I got another present today and I can't wait this weekend for my party. I'm really excited for it. You guys are all coming right? Daddy, make sure you invite them alright?"

"Wow looks like a certain daddy's little girl has her dad wrapped around her little finger." Kira teased her former teacher. "Good luck with managing her Dr. O and wait until she gets to the age where she starts dating."

"Don't worry I got that all planned out guys." Tommy slightly laughed as they all took a seat at the table. "I'm going to make sure daddy's little girl can't date until she's thirty or probably over my dead body at any potential suitor eyeing my little girl. Besides, Amelia is only seven I haven't mapped out how to navigate the teenage years with her yet."

"Come on you had practice somewhat navigating surviving our teenage filled drama lives Dr. O," Trent replied.

"Yes and thanks for the reminder," Tommy smiled. "Your drama filled, complicated teenage lives made life for Kim and me very interesting. That, along with you all raiding our fridges, tying up our phone lines to plan your outings and dates, and saving us money on hiring a babysitter for our daughter whenever we wanted date night. With that out of the way, it is great to see you all once again and I know it's been awhile with everything going on in your lives. Also, as for the kid...you heard what she said."

"Don't worry we'll come this weekend to Amelia's birthday." Trent replied. "Gives us another excuse to get you more presents."

"We're having a beach party this weekend for Amelia and according to the forecast it should be nice and warm." Tommy said. "This is basically the first birthday Amelia is celebrating back in Reefside and it would mean a lot to Amelia...and me if you guys come. Considering everything we all been through as a team five years ago and besides, you guys are part of this Ranger family."

"We'll be there Tommy and we wouldn't miss celebrating Amelia's birthday." Hayley said as took Tommy and his former students drink orders while they watched Amelia open her birthday present from Connor. Tommy sat at the table catching up with his three former students telling him about the latest happenings the last couple months including him and the original Rangers becoming Power Rangers again and regaining the Ninjetti Powers. He told them about secret ancient Ninjetti kingdom ruins hidden deep in the forest, the Emissary's plans for Angel Grove, the secret of Rideau Circle and about the Garrison being hunted down to near extinction.

The three former Dino Rangers and Hayley were surprised to learn when Tommy revealed the identity of the Scarlet Sovereign as Kimberly. It was a stunning revelation and luckily, Amelia was in the washroom when Tommy dropped the bombshell. His former students can only imagine what Tommy and the others are going through and the emotions they felt finding out that the people who wrecked havoc on their city had a hand on bring their former history teacher and teammate back to life. Unfortunately, they found out that Amelia didn't know that her mother was alive and it was something Tommy intended to keep secret for the time being.

"So Amelia has no clue about her mom being alive?" Ethan asked whispering. "She thinks her mom died in Reefside and it was why you guys left for over four years. She already knows about the Power Rangers, but does she know about the whole Emissary and Garrison war?"

"That is about the last thing I want my daughter caught up in," Tommy replied. "That damn war has been a plague on my life for nearly two decades. It sucks it already plays an instrumental part for why we reclaimed our powers and our mission. But that is the least of my worries. All those campfire stories about the war Quinn told me as a child they're actually coming true despite how much I kept telling myself they were tall tales. Whatever the endgame is in Angel Grove that is what our main concern is but it makes me wonder if somehow my daughter is going to be part of this."

"Maybe she is...you just didn't realize it." Hayley said. "Amelia isn't like most kids her age and whatever dormant power is laying deep within her, it's as if something is driving it to be unleashed. From what you told us about the legend of the Ninjetti, literally you and Kimberly are the living embodiment of the mystical lore behind what made them powerful. What if...what if that same power has been passed down to your daughter?"

"It makes me think about it, the possibility that Amelia is displaying abilities beyond her control?" Tommy asked thinking about his daughter. "You guys want to know something, the thought has been on my mind ever since Thanksgiving. My kid draws pictures as if she can see a window into the past, present and future. She is able to communicate with our animal spirits Brennan and Shalimar at will as if the ancient Ninjetti animal spirits call to her. She can sense the power of the Ninjetti kingdom hidden deep in the forest and I don't know what else she can possibly do. My daughter's aura is shifting...along with mine and I can't explain what is causing it."

Meanwhile, Kira excuses herself from the table to use the washroom and told the others she was going to check up on Amelia. She sees the little girl in the washroom and smiles at the little girl washing her hands. As Kira sat in one of the stalls, she can hear Amelia struggling to get the hand dryer to work. Peeking through the crack of her stall door, Kira saw Amelia take off her bracelet and to her shock saw a faint pink/white glow emit from her hand and directed towards the blow dryer, causing it to mysteriously work again. Amelia puts her bracelet back on but Kira is surprised by what she witnessed.

 _"Okay, that is something out of the ordinary for most seven year old girls."_ Kira thought as she called out to Amelia. "Hey Amelia...are you alright there?"

"I'm fine Kira." Amelia said happily. "I'm just waiting for you to finish." Once Kira was finished, she walked back out with Amelia to rejoin the others at the table. Any conversation the adults had in Amelia's absence was instantly dropped once the little girl returned to the table. However, Kira couldn't help but wonder to add more suspicion to Tommy's concerns about his daughter. It was now a matter of debate whether to tell the others what she had seen and what else Amelia was capable of doing.

 **June 6th, 2009**

 **12:30 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

The weekend finally came and Tommy planned on having Amelia's birthday celebration with a trip to the beach. Tommy made sure he emailed directions to the others of how to get there along with a barrage of text messages from his friends not to forget the portable barbeque grill. He made plans for everyone to meet up for around lunchtime, so Tommy packed Amelia up, along with her entourage of children's stuff plus an additional bag of beach toys she received as gifts from her grandparents and their bag of towels and sunscreen and the like.

It was Amelia's request she wanted a trip to beach to celebrate her seventh birthday because she enjoyed the southern California weather where temperatures rarely got anywhere bellowing freezing. She loved the idea of all year round trips to the beach compared to the two years they spent living in Boston having to adapt to the winter conditions and seasonal summer weather. It was one of the things Tommy missed while away those past few years: the all year round sunny weather.

Once they were packed up and ready, the duo drove off for a day of fun and relaxation. It wasn't before long the pair arrived and quickly located their friends and family, who had set up the towels, chairs, umbrellas and the folding picnic table with the food and presents that Trini and Billy brought. Tommy joined the others and quickly helped his daughter set up, and Jason helped his best friend a lot with unpacking Tommy's jeep and setting the portable grill so they can begin cooking. Tommy's former students not long after the other veterans and set their stuff up as the others played and swam, enjoying the sun and still warm water. It was nice change of pace for Tommy to have his friends come down to Reefside knowing that these days his trips to Angel Grove consist of Ranger visit and a day off from battle was what they all needed. However, it meant a lot to him to have the people that mattered to him take time off to help him celebrate his daughter's birthday.

He brought the video camera to record Amelia's beach party and saw how much fun his little girl was having. Tommy was taping his friends swimming in the lake, and switched to his former students relaxing and chatting with Justin. He got a clip of Jason playing with his youngest daughter Hazel in the water and Kat playing with Matthew and Olivia in the water. Afterwards, he switched to film Amelia building a sand castle with Henry, Robbie and Bianca while his godson talked about vigilantes running about in Angel Grove, much to the humor of the other kids.

Deciding that he got enough footage for the time being, Tommy set the video camera down on his beach chair. There was a massive crowd of people today and his enhanced senses picked up every single sound and the scent of beach air and sand. Unfortunately, the one downside he hated about his heightened senses was the fact he involuntarily overhears conversations whether he liked to or not. He overheard his former students talking to his friends about Amelia and it was something that intrigued him.

"You know you have to tell Dr. O about what you saw the other day at Hayley's." Trent said. "You don't think she's doing that weird thing she did back at the waterfall during Thanksgiving now...is she?"

"I can't explain what I saw...except that somehow she made that faulty hand dryer in the women's washroom suddenly work properly again." Kira replied. "There was a pink and white glow that came out of her hand. She wasn't like this when she was a toddler."

"But her and Dr. O have been away for five years after what happened with Mrs. Oliver." Connor added. "What if somehow over time...Amelia may have developed weird powers without us knowing. After all, from what we heard about the Ninjetti legends especially with Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver's animal spirits: the falcon and crane, maybe she might have inherited it too from her parents."

"It's a theory given that based on testimony, Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver are considered by far the two most powerful Power Rangers ever to exist." Ethan said. "Hayley has been filling me in about this legend of this Bloodline of Power and the whole Ninjetti mythology. What about Dr. O? Maybe it's possible that something is happening to him too..."

"We're not one to count out Tommy," Billy said. "If there were two people that we know of that was in tune with the power of the Ninjetti it was Tommy and Kimberly. It is the idea that they're powerful enough to balance and contend with mastering both the forces of light and shadow. Both of them each part of two sides of one coin and how Amelia fits into all of this is undetermined. We can all see it that the fate and destiny of the heart and soul of our team is being put to the test. It is a testament to Tommy how he survives and endures day after day with his lost Winged Lady of the Skies at arm's lengths and with a daughter who is about to unlock unlimited power she may wield."

"You know the downside about heightened senses is that everything is amplified tenfold, including hearing." Tommy said approaching the group. "I know you guys are talking about my little girl and the unexpected changes upon the horizon." The group kept on forgetting about Tommy's heightened senses knowing he eavesdrops on their conversations. "Am I concerned about what is happening to her day in and day out each time something happens with the Garrison or Emissary? I already got one warning that somehow me, my lost wife and my daughter complete the Bloodline of Power. The same one destined to be the heir apparent to rule the new Ninjetti kingdom. Amelia is tapping into abilities I can't fathom nor she is unaware of, just like myself."

"It's okay to worry and we're sorry to bring it up especially at Amelia's birthday party." Trini apologized.

"I get it and I don't blame you guys for anything discussed amongst yourselves." Tommy reassured. "You're not the only ones to raise your suspicions about Amelia because it weighs heavy on my thoughts everyday. I made a promise to my pink crane that I will keep our little defender safe and be her light for both of us." He smiled staring at his daughter building a sand castle with the other kids as she was telling some story. "She is only seven years old and the world is trying to get the best of this little girl. A child who is basically the one thing I got left to live for and is my reason for waking up in the morning. If I could wish for anything for my daughter is that she grows up with a pure and innocent heart like the one that drew me to her mother all those years ago. I wish for the impossible to become possible especially for Amelia because her happiness is what I fight for and defend."

Meanwhile as Tommy and the others continued to chat, Amelia and the other kids were busy working on their sand castle. As the kids continued to dig in the sand and mould the towers and walls, Amelia started telling a story about ancient kingdoms and faraway castles. Unaware to the other kids about their friend's daydream, Amelia went on to tell about the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies who rule the fantasy kingdom. Unfortunately, Tommy was prone to eavesdropping and heard the other kids joking as if their friend was making up a really good fictional fairytale.

 _"If those other kids only knew the truth."_ Tommy thought to himself wondering if Amelia was letting on more than she made everyone believe. His thoughts were interrupted when they heard an altercation going on when a group of mean spirited kids around Amelia's age was causing problems for the other children. Henry and Bianca were not impressed especially when these mean kids constantly kept on taking Robbie's beach buckets. Henry and the other kids looked like he wanted to pick a fight with the mean kids but Jason and Kat and the others weren't going to have their kids getting into a physical confrontation.

"Henry Thomas Scott! Don't you dare move a muscle!" Jason and Kat scolded their son. "We are not letting you going around beating up other kids because they're mean, especially on Amelia's birthday."

"That goes for the same with you two," Rocky and Aisha warned their kids. "Bianca, Robbie what have we told you about using violence against others?"

"But dad you don't understand, those jerks were being mean." Bianca argued. "And they constantly kept on stealing Robbie's beach toys."

"If you let me get a piece of those jerks, then we can settle the score because no one makes my friends upset." Henry added.

"Hey, what did we tell you kids about using inappropriate language?" Jason warned. "Just because a group of kids are mean to you guys it doesn't give you the right to go around and threaten them. It makes you kids no good than they are."

"Listen to Jason kids," Tommy replied. "Nothing good doesn't come out of violence. Believe us, we know what it's like back in the day to deal with bullies."

"But why were those kids so mean? We don't know them and they kept taking my beach toys." Robbie sighed as Amelia looked at her friends complaining to their parents about the mean kids who were causing them trouble. She couldn't blame her friends for being upset, and Amelia also didn't appreciate these kids bothering them all afternoon and wrecking their sand castle out of spite. However, Amelia knows that her father taught her never to use violence or physicality against others. This was her birthday and she wasn't going to let a group of mean kids ruin her day so she saw them not too far away and was determine to confront them.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Scarlet Sovereign found herself miles away from Rideau Circle after crossing into the town line of Reefside, California in the early hours of the morning. She walked for days going somewhere, anywhere just for some space and time to herself. She couldn't care less if she once again had the Emissary searching all over for her. Although she pledge her loyalty to them and these people lived for serve her, they came off as very suffocating and they literally tip-toed around her 24/7.

She broke into a local thrift shop earlier in the morning and stole some clothes to blend in with the locals while ditching her battle outfit. Wearing a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity, the Scarlet Sovereign explored Reefside, but for some reason she was suddenly hit with the same cawing sound that beckoned her. Something about this town felt familiar, as if she lived her in another life and there was this feeling of incompleteness and longing. The siren cawing was drawing her to the local beach in search of the source that lured her to this mysterious town. The Scarlet Sovereign was surrounded by the local visitors enjoying a day at the beach, but her eyes were drawn to a children's birthday party set up for one of the locals. There were some children attending the party along with some adults who felt familiar to her.

Her eyes were drawn to Tommy once again, feeling that same magnetic pull she felt the last time. Who was he and why did this man have this effect on her? It was a calming feeling like the untamed fire and blood lust burning within her settled down. The bird caw kept on ringing in her head as she winced and rubbed her forehead, but something else caught her attention. She felt an unique aura that was ancient, mystical, familiar and uncontrollably powerful, an aura that was the result of both the combination of light and shadow from within. The Scarlet Sovereign's attention went from Tommy to Amelia as she saw the little girl confront the group of mean kids.

There was something extraordinary about this little girl but at the same time, she felt an uncanny connection to her, like a maternal instinct. She watched with anticipation the young girl verbally confronting the mean kids for making her friends upset at her birthday party. In a moment of rarity, the Scarlet Sovereign found herself expressing a small smile on her face staring at Amelia. First, she watched as Amelia asked for Robbie's beach toys back from the mean kids only for them to laugh in Amelia's face and out of spite snatch her bracelet off her wrist playing a game of keep away.

"So what are you going to do about it you shrimp huh?" One of the mean kids replied to Amelia. For some odd reason, part of the Scarlet Sovereign wanted to slap those mean kids over the head for taunting this little girl, but she can sense Amelia was resilient and tough. "Are you going to cry to mommy and daddy?"

"I think you should give my bracelet back please," Amelia said walking up to what she assumed was the leader of the group of mean kids. "And I think you give back Robbie's beach toys as well and stop being mean to my friends."

"Now why would I do that?" the kid replied grunting.

"I think you should give my bracelet back please," Amelia repeated one more time staring straight at the kid's face. However, the way she addressed the kid was as if she was putting him in a compulsion like trance. "And I think you give back Robbie's beach toys as well and stop being mean to my friends." The Scarlet Sovereign was puzzled when she noticed the leader of the mean kids in a state of trance suddenly pick up the bucket of beach toys and hand them to Amelia along with her bracelet she put back on. Just a moment ago these kids were acting like jerks but then seconds later, they mysteriously gave back the toys and bracelet they took.

"Okay, here is your bracelet back and your friend's beach toys and we are sorry for being mean to your friends." The kid replied very robotically as he turned to his other friends who also had that same compulsion like trance. "We will leave those kids alone now and play somewhere else." Once the kids left, Amelia let out a small smile satisfied that she got Robbie's stuff back along with her bracelet. It was like she compelled these kids to do what she wanted them to do and finally got them to stop bothering her and the others.

"That's odd, she made those mean kids do what she wanted them to," The Scarlet Sovereign said. "It was as if she compelled them...without any thought. She is a very mysterious child, but also intriguing at the same time." She stepped on a twig but it didn't go unnoticed by Amelia who heard it.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Amelia called out as the Scarlet Sovereign tried to retreat but was spotted by the young girl. "Oh, hello there. Are you lost?"

"Huh, are you...talking to me?" The Scarlet Sovereign asked awkwardly. "Well, actually I'm not sure why I'm here, but I think I'm looking for something. I saw...I saw what happened with those mean kids."

"Yeah those kids were being jerks today and kept ruining our sand castle and then they took Robbie's toys and my bracelet. But then I made sure they gave it all back and now they left us alone for the rest of the day. That way...they can stop ruining my birthday party."

"Oh...it's your birthday today? Can I ask, how old are you little girl?"

"I'm seven years old but my birthday was a few days ago, so instead I had my party at the beach today with all my friends and family." Amelia replied. "So what are you looking for lady? Maybe I can help you find it...I'm good at finding things."

"Amelia? Amelia where are you?" they heard Tommy calling in the distance. "Amelia? Come on kiddo where did you go?"

"Maybe...maybe you should get back to your mommy and daddy and to your birthday party." The Scarlet Sovereign replied. "I'm sure they'll be worried about you."

"That's my daddy calling for me I should get back." Amelia said hearing her dad call in the distance. "My name is Amelia Hope Oliver. What is your name?"

"My name...my name I...I don't remember my name." The Scarlet Sovereign reluctantly said. "I...I was in an accident I think. I...I don't remember much of my life or where I come from." Despite wearing the sunglasses, she found herself drawn to the small child and let out a rare smile. "Amelia, that is a very lovely name."

"It's the name my mommy and daddy gave me. Daddy says that I'm what he and mommy used to call their little defender." She couldn't ignore the sound of the caw ringing in her head. Then suddenly, she felt another caw ringing in her head, this time it sounded like a falcon as she clutched her forehead and winced. Amelia's aura continued to shift as the Scarlet Sovereign sensed Amelia's aura the longer she was in the child's presence. "Is that what you lost? Your memory because you can't remember who you are? That's very sad and I'm sorry you got hurt and you can't remember your name or who you are or where you come from. Are...you okay?"

"Oh Amy there you are sweetie," Tommy replied as he spotted his daughter with a lady wearing sunglasses. "Hey kiddo, everybody is looking for you. How many times have I told you not to run off by yourself?"

"But daddy, I got Robbie's toys back from those mean kids along with my bracelet." Amelia said as her bracelet fell off again as she tried putting it back on. "I made sure those kids didn't bother us again and this lady here needed help to find something."

"What lady are you talking about princess?" Tommy asked as he looked at the woman leaning against a tree clutching her forehead. Suddenly, Tommy started breathing hard as he looked at the woman who was clutching her chest and gasped in pain. "Oh hey madam, are you alright? Do you need any help?" For some odd reason, he was hearing the sound of Shalimar and Brennan ringing through his head and it was getting stronger and stronger. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that Amelia's bracelet was off and the young girl was startled by the turn of events.

"Daddy...I can hear them again, the two birds." Amelia replied in awe. "They're coming from you and the lady who doesn't know stuff. I can see it...it's like a lake house and there's a girl dressed in a white dress staring out. She's lonely and the birds are saying she keeps on calling out to someone."

"You? Are you...are you the one doing this?" The Scarlet Sovereign spoke leaning against the tree taking off her sunglasses. Tommy was shock to realize that it was the Scarlet Sovereign, but more importantly standing in front of him was Kimberly. Unfortunately, he can see that the Scarlet Sovereign was having one of the mysterious episodes witnessed the last time. "What's...what's happening here? What are you...what are you doing to me?!"

"Amelia?! Amelia, you have to stop baby girl!" Tommy yelled suddenly feeling an unsuspecting aura of power building. It clicked in his mind that there was a reason why his daughter needed to keep the bracelet on at all times. Whatever was happening was inadvertently being caused by Amelia's unknown powers and her aura was being felt by not only him, but it was effecting the Scarlet Sovereign. "Listen to me Amelia, you need to put your bracelet back on. Amelia, something is happening that you are not aware of."

"Am I doing this? What's going on daddy?" Amelia replied fastening her bracelet on. "Your power...it's coming back to you daddy, just like her power too. You're the same!"

"What is going on here? Make it stop, make it stop!" The Scarlet Sovereign replied gasping for air as Amelia suddenly put on her bracelet once more. However, the massive and unexplained energy load was becoming unbearable and the calls of the falcon and crane intensified. She suddenly passed out unable to contend with the mystical energy coursing between her, Tommy and Amelia that before she started losing consciousness, Tommy's Ninjetti powers also overloaded him as well after years of dormancy. What got to him was the sound of his wife uttering his name for the first time in five years as if she remembered him. "...Tommy..."

"...Kimberly!" He uttered her name as the overstressed power surge reawakened as he felt the breeze picking up. The sound of hearing his lost wife speak his name for the first time in five years caused an overdrive in his emotions like he was channeling them. He couldn't control the mysterious power surge that was being caused unintentionally by Amelia but he was starting to figure out the type of power his daughter possesses. Did Amelia somehow draw them together without knowing as he started glowing white as he reached out for the Scarlet Sovereign before passing out. A strong shockwave blast shook the ground the moment he laid his hand on top of hers, leaving the young girl frightened and confused by the turn of events after feeling a tremor shake. "Kimberly..."


	33. From the Spaces In-Between

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 33 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. This is a pretty long chapter. The Rangers seek help after the fallout of Amelia's birthday party & Tommy finds himself in uncharted territories where he has a surprising encounter.)**

 **Chapter 33: From the Spaces In-Between**

 **June 6th, 2009**

 **3:00 pm**

 **Reefside, CA**

Amelia was frightened beyond belief staring at her father and the unidentified amnesiac woman laying on the ground unconscious. The last thing the seven year old heard her dad tell her was that she had to keep her bracelet on at all times. In the midst of the commotion, Amelia found Tommy's arrowhead necklace on the ground and the young girl picked it up. she knew she had to get help, but she couldn't leave her dad or the mysterious woman alone and hoped the others would find her.

Back at the party, Jason and the others felt a strange sensation overcome them as they heard the mental cries of the animal spirits. More importantly, why were they hearing the calls of the falcon and crane? And where was Tommy and Amelia? They knew Tommy went to go find his daughter after Robbie told the other adults Amelia was planning to get confront the mean kids to get Robbie's beach toys back. Jason got worried for both his best friend and goddaughter that he rallied Kat, Trini and Billy to help him track down the missing duo.

The quartet eventually found them not too far from where they set up their stuff and were surprised to come upon a scene they were not prepared for. They found Amelia standing near a tree leaning by it, completely frightened and confused and an unconscious Tommy. They were however not prepared when they saw the Scarlet Sovereign laying unconscious, but to their surprise they saw that Tommy's hand was on top of hers like he was reaching out to her.

"Oh man, is that the Scarlet...is that Kimberly?" Kat asked. "What the heck happened?"

"How's Tommy doing Trini?" Jason called out to Trini ordering his friend to check up on his best friend. He slowly approached Amelia who continued to stare at the adults, unaware that the unconscious woman was in fact her mother. "Is...is he alright?"

"He's breathing normally but he's unconscious and non-responsive. His heartbeat is slightly elevated but not life threatening and he still has a pulse." Trini informed.

"How about Kim? What do we do about her?" Jason asked cautiously. "Do we know if...well if...she's breathing or alive?"

"That's hard to determine Jase or also to figure out what we just walked right into." Billy said. "Even if we wanted to know what was happening to her how can determine her current condition? Technically according to Tommy, Kim is not in entirely alive per say minus a heartbeat or pulse. We're just going on a limb here to assume she'll stay unconscious for the time being."

"Then what do we do then? Wait until we witness another psychological mental Monty episode?" Jason replied.

"But we can't leave her here babe," Kat interjected. "She's our friend, no matter what she has become and I couldn't care less if she is the Scarlet Sovereign or not. Why she suddenly showed up in Reefside is a mystery we'll all figure out together as a team. However, I know you love and you wouldn't abandon your lil sis because she means everything to your best friend and our goddaughter."

"Daddy told me to always keep my bracelet on," Amelia spoke getting the adults' attention. She was stroking the bracelet "I heard them calling out to one another: the falcon and the crane like in daddy's bedtime stories he used to tell me. I was doing things...things that happen when my bracelet comes off."

"What do you mean you do things when your bracelet comes off?" Trini asked.

"I felt it...the aura and energy, they're both the same." Amelia said in awe. "I did something to my dad and that lady who can't remember things. I saw things I don't know what they're about. I saw a place that was empty, that always was locked up in my dad's mind, but I opened it for him and unlocked his magic powers along with that lady when daddy's necklace came off too."

"Amelia, does this happen whenever you take your bracelet off?" Jason asked looking at the others. "Hey peanut, do you know who that lady is? Did you find out why she was here in Reefside?"

"She doesn't know who she is or her name, but she said I was doing something strange to her and it caused her pain, along with daddy. They suddenly passed out and dropped to the ground but daddy looked like he knew the lady and she said dad's name. Then after before daddy passed out, he reached out to touch the lady's hand and then he called her Kimberly and then the ground felt like it vibrated when he said that name."

"What do you mean the ground vibrated?" Billy asked. "Amelia, what happened to you dad?"

"It was like a shockwave daddy unleashed when he said the name Kimberly. She kept looking at me like I was doing something to her and my dad and when daddy's necklace came off, everything got weird." Amelia replied holding up Tommy's arrowhead necklace. "You're all looking at her like you know her and when dad touched her hand, things got weirder. She reminds me of someone I know and the name dad says is the same name as mommy's. Who is she Uncle Jason? Did you all know this lady?"

"Amelia, we do know her because she is someone very special to us." Jason said reluctantly. "That lady is also special to your dad...and to you too. You do know her..." To Jason and the others' shock, Amelia suddenly falls over and faints on the ground. Kat instantly rushes to the girl's aid cradling the child in her arms. Jason and the others look up with dismay as Quinn walks around the corner. "You bastard, what the hell did you just do to my goddaughter."

"My apologies Gold Ranger, I just gave the youngster a magical knock on the head for now. But not to worry, the little princess will be fine." Quinn said surveying the scene around them. "It looks like I walked into something a little late." His eyes were then drawn on the unconscious Scarlet Sovereign. "This is quite interesting."

"You're unbelievable you know that, Quinn." Kat snapped cradling Amelia. "Why in god's name did you do that to Amelia? She's only seven years old."

"Except she is not like most children her age, especially with the shifting aura and the untrained energy pulsing through the tri-force right here. Thanks to this little madam, the surviving members of the Garrison felt it and the ancient sacred Ninjetti Spirits felt it too. It was why your animal spirits went haywire, why she suddenly busted the floodgates open inside mommy and daddy without knowing it." Quinn explained casting an enchantment spell to keep Amelia's bracelet in tact. He then looked at the unconscious Scarlet Sovereign and muttered an incantation that caused a pair of wristbands to be locked onto her wrists. "Consider this a temporarily fix for now."

"A temporarily fix for what? And what about Tommy? How do we wake him up?" Trini asked. "We just can't leave him like this."

"Tell that to the little girl who suddenly kicked our Winged Lord of the Skies' powers into instinct overdrive. That's what happen when years of suppressing the true potential and aura of the power within kicks in. The fuel used to ignite the spark suddenly amplifies in tenfold and Amelia is basically waving one big magic wand without any proper training or instructions. Oh imagine what happens when she finds herself going face to face with mommy should she wake up to another mental Monty episode." Quinn continued. "One is basically wandering inside of his own mental and spiritual creation while the other is struggling with controlling the fragmented pieces of one's damaged psyche and spiritual being. The internal struggle of the balance of light and shadow rages on as we speak. Can't risk the little sprite activating the homing beacon."

"So what are do you expect us to do?" Billy snapped. "You talk as if something is wrong with Amelia, like her having powers is something dangerous..."

"Because there are some things about that little girl that were kept hidden for good reasons. That is all you need to know." Quinn replied sternly. "For now, I suggest Power Rangers that you seek us out in our usual meeting place while I tend to our heir apparent royal family of the Ninjetti, the Bloodline of Power. For the time being, they'll be alright as long as they stay under, especially the Scarlet Sovereign. Lord knows that the Emissary will tear through Reefside to reclaim their weapon."

"Then we won't let it happen for Tommy's sake or Amelia's." Jason said suddenly. "Whatever is happening we'll figure it out and we'll face what the Emissary has in store. We'll deal with all the baggage that is being dealt to Tommy because he alone can't carry this weight. We made an oath and a fealty to serve our Winged Lord of the Skies, our falcon and his ladyship, the Winged Lady of the Skies along with their heir apparent. We swore to defend the future legacy and kingdom of the Ninjetti and to protect the sanctity of the Great Power. You say they're the future of the Ninjetti...the Bloodline of Power? We will serve to protect it and restore the kingdom to its former glory."

"I can see why Tommy considers you his brother and best friend." Quinn slightly chuckled. "Next to the bond he shares with his ladyship, the bond he has with you Gold Ranger is one of "always and forever." It is the mantra that those two uphold along with their unbowed, unbent and unbroken spirit that doesn't yield. If you believe in your fealty and your oath to protect the Bloodline of Power...fulfill your duty and mission and seek us out." With that, Quinn suddenly teleported away with Tommy, Kimberly and Amelia leaving Jason and the others to deal with the aftermath. In the midst of all of this, they wondered what Quinn meant by Tommy wandering inside his own creation?

 **Inside Tommy's Mind**

 _"Tommy, you must wake up." Brennan called out as Tommy heard the cry of his falcon._

 _The distance sound of the distress cry of the crane snapped Tommy awake as he looked around to find out where he was. It was like his dream, the same one he had for the last five years. The landscape hasn't changed much with the lone estate lake house overlooking the lake. He also heard the cry of another bird, one that caw with rage and fury as he saw small flickers of ember drizzle down from the sky._

 _"It's like my dream, but this time it feels so real." Tommy said in awe. "But it also feels empty, and yet it feels like my own personal haven. Did I do this? Did I create this?"_

 _"This place...this is one of the many mysteries that encompasses the power of the Ninjetti: how to master travel through the spiritual planes beyond the physical world. It's an extraordinary rarity for one to dig deep into the farther corners of one's core emotions to trigger an phenomenal amount of psychic energy and translate it into a spiritual manifestation beyond the confines of the void." Brennan explained as he cried out again."Only it laid dormant until a push of power triggered your deepest pain and strongest emotions to unleash a wave that brought your strongest heart's desire to life. This my human mate...is only the tip of the power you possess."_

 _"This is my own spiritual world I created? I made this place out of my deepest emotions and heart's desire? But why am I here?" Tommy asked. "Amelia?! She unlocked my power didn't she? My daughter, she caused me to create my own spiritual world?" He stared at the landscape around him finally understanding why he kept having these dreams and why he kept venturing to the further depths of his own mind._

 _Tommy inadvertently didn't realize he was in his own spiritual world, one that was directly linked to him and could not be access by no other entity. It became a question as why and what made him create his own spiritual world separate from the spiritual world of the Ninjetti he had traveled to many years ago in the past. More importantly he questioned how Amelia had the power to unlock the full potential of his Ninjetti powers without his authorization. On the contrary, Tommy remained cautious and alert despite being told that this spiritual world was a creation fueled by his deepest emotions and questioned if he had the power to control his own manifestations of the mind. At first, he awoken to a vast and empty landscape, wondering how he got here of where "there" was. After hours of walking, he finally came upon the place that was the scenery of his dream for so long, now understanding the destination._

 _How could he have not known he created this place? In the past Tommy learned about the mysteries behind travelling through the Ninjetti spirit world. Besides, it was how he and Kimberly learned about the teachings of the ancient Ninjetti a long time ago. However, the spirit world remained to this day uncharted territories the Rangers wouldn't risk venturing to for an excess amount of time in the spirit world can cause unwreckable consequences upon the human soul and mind. From their understanding, trips inside the spirit world was like venturing deep in the void of life and death and it was only amplified by a strong psychic connection or bond. It puzzled Tommy as he continued to stare at the estate lake house across the lake._

 _"You have questions my human mate," Brennan said as he settled upon a rock on the shoreline. "It still remains elegant as you dreamt it. You created a space in between where your soul and spirit remained ageless and barren by the turmoil of the heart. A safe haven to preserve the keepsakes you hold dear to you."_

 _"So this spiritual world I made is kind of like a vault of some sort?" Tommy asked. Before he could answer, he heard the screech of the crane in the distance and to his surprise it flew into view. "Shalimar?"_

 _"Hello Tommy I see you have finally aided me in my quest." the bird replied as it descended towards him. "Brennan, it's been far too long my mate."_

 _"Apparently your human's mate is still trying to adjust understanding the full gasp of what it means to wear the crown of the Winged Lord of the Skies." Brennan said._

 _"I don't understand Shal, how did I help you in your quest?" Tommy asked when they were interrupted by the sounds of the another bird flying in the far distance, one full of rage and fury. There were tiny droplets of ember falling from the sky, but it wasn't burning the ground. Instead it disintegrated into ash. "What is that sound?"_

 _"That is the sound of something trying to break in the space of your own spiritual creation." Shalimar said. "It's safe to say that you can now venture beyond the shorelines thanks to "the key" unlocking the power within our one true falcon. The bridge in between is in tact but only for a short time because there is a tether that still remains bounded that must be severed."_

 _"_ _However as my mate stated, savor this short time as a small victory of the fruit of your labors." Brennan said._

 _"Small victory of the fruit of my labors?" Tommy replied confused. "If you haven't noticed, we haven't won anything yet and the Emissary is doing a number on us and the Garrison continues to be hunted down. Also, my human mate, your human Shal has been brought back to life, pulled from the void of life and death by our enemies. She is nothing but a hallow shell of who she once was, and all that remains is the Scarlet Sovereign. Our Winged Lady of the Skies...she is nothing but a wayward lost soul deprived of everything that was once the agile and graceful crane she was and I can't reach her from the confines of the void."_

 _"Is that what you think, our dear falcon? Perception is not what you assume it to be." Brennan asked as he looked at Shalimar. He turned back towards the lake and...found a small boat. He was puzzled by the sudden appearance of the boat on the shoreline. He wondered what Brennan meant by perception not assuming it to be. They eyed him curiously wondering what his next step will be. "Your perception of not gasping the full utility of your true power is based on your insecurity of not trusting what you wield from within." It started to make sense to Tommy what both the falcon and crane meant, and the purpose behind this spiritual world. Finally trusting his Ninjetti powers, he concentrated and got in the boat to make the long awaited trek to the other side of the lake. Once he reached the docks of the estate lake house, he let out a small smile._

 _"YES! I made it to the other side." Calming himself down, he stepped out of the boat and stood on the docks staring at he estate lake house that was elevated slightly on a hilltop. Tommy examined the surrounding landscape seeing a well tended garden, a cloudy and sunny sky along with architecture garden statues and fountain along with a cobblestone walkway to the entrance. He let out a small chuckle recalling a long distant memory from a time that reminded him of his earlier days, a love that was full of pure bliss, joy and innocence with his pink princess. "I know this place, Shal. It was what I based my dream on Bren, like how I imagined it to be."_

 _"It is splendid isn't it? And of course it has been well taken care in anticipation for your arrival."_

 _"Anticipated for my arrival?! I thought I was alone here that this was my own personal spiritual world."_

 _"We told you that you created your own spiritual world as a safe haven to preserve the keepsakes you hold very dear. Think of this place as the space in between that houses your heart and soul's most valued possessions, the very reason why it is linked directly to you. A place where you are the master and gatekeeper that only the one true Winged Lord of the Skies claims as his dominion." Brennan said as he flew up ahead along with Shalimar towards a terrace overlooking the lake and tapped on the window._

 _"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. "Is there someone inside?"_

 _"It is safe to venture ahead while we have time. However, we must hurry before the bridge is severed again." Letting the falcon and crane guide him, Tommy sighed as he ventured up the cobblestone walkway towards the entrance of the house. He hesitated to grab the doorknob but he heard the cries of the falcon and the crane, but it sounded like screeches of anticipation. "Go on Tommy, you may proceed." With the urging of his spirit mates, he opened the door and felt a surge of power go through his body. He focused on his destination as he made his way inside the front foyer of the house._

 _The house looked well maintained, clean and upkeep as Tommy continued to stare in awe at it. As Tommy continued to wonder aimless inside the massive estate house, he felt a surge of power, even stronger than before go through him, and felt it pulling him in the direction to the top bedroom of the house with the terrace overlooking the lake. He watched as his body glowed white, before it glowed pink and felt his body surge as it accepted the powers before it disappeared. The moment he did, he found himself in front of the bedroom door and opened it. He stepped inside the room and in that moment he understood what Shalimar and Brennan meant by safe haven and the existence of his spiritual world._

 _"Hello? Hello is somebody here?" Tommy called. "Hello, who's in here?"_

 _"Look whose finally arrived home." The caramel brown haired figure replied emerging from the terrace. Tommy's eyes made contact with the brown doe eyes that stopped him dead in his tracks. He came to understand what the falcon and crane meant by protecting his keepsakes. "Hello, Handsome."_

 **3:30 p.m**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"Our tactical team has found no traces of her Dalia." Balor reported as Dalia became frustrated once again hitting another dead end. The other pillars of the Emissary could see the frustration and stress upon their leader's face after three days of no sign or trace of the Scarlet Sovereign. They scowled the streets of Angel Grove looking for her after she suddenly vanished without a trace in the middle of the night. They couldn't detect her aura in the city according to their mystics as if it was being shielded by forces beyond their comprehension.

"She couldn't have disappeared off the face of the Earth!" Dalia replied. "It's been three days and there haven't been any reports on the Scarlet Sovereign's whereabouts. I can't stress upon the urgency that it is imperative we find her immediately." She then turned to Pan in anger and disappointment. "This, this falls upon you Pan."

"Our Scarlet Sovereign apparently has a learned a few tricks or two." Pan argued. "It's not my fault you didn't put a bell on her. Besides, standard locator spells are not working at the present moment since wherever she is, apparently it is cloaking her aura from us."

"Besides, we do need her back since someone was foolish enough to cast the ignorant Everlasting Spell to buy us time to preserve our immortality." Malo grunted. "Should we gamble our remaining lifespans should anything happen to our precious sovereign? This is not consolidating our remaining resources mean because I for one like to live to see another century or two."

"This is only a temporarily arrangement once we unlock what lies beneath this wretched city." Thea argued defending her sister. "Yes Malo, the rest of us too will like to live to see another century or two. Besides, it took us years to return to our original bodies after living one alternate lifeform after another."

"Okay this is not helping our situation." Dalia addressed the group. "Yes, we find ourselves in a vulnerable position and without the Scarlet Sovereign, we cannot proceed with the final steps of our plans. We will get eventually retrieve her for she is bound to us now and no divine power beyond the void, nor the physical or spiritual plane can take our claimant and dominion. In the past we've had our fair share of trials and tribulations but in the end we prevailed. We learned from the heralds we have served in the past and it is by our fealty and oath we carry out their legacy. We are the Emissary...and we shall prevail." A moment later, one of their operatives walked in to deliver a scroll to Balor as the second in command let out an evil smirk. It drew the group's attention watching his expression change. "Balor, what's with the smirk?"

"Despite our complications with our missing sovereign, it seems our other pillars have made a breakthrough." Balor reported smiling gleefully.

"Please, do not keep us in suspense waiting." Dalia replied.

"Salazar and Ashei...found where the remaining resources of the Garrison are being redirected." Balor announced. "We can finally dispose of the opposition that has been a thorn on our side for far too long. We take out the loyal support system of the Ninjetti then they cannot contest with our power. Then, we can finally procure the substance once we figure out how to unlock the door beneath this city."

"At least that is one piece of news I am satisfied with." Dalia smiled wickedly. "Get a word to Salazar and Ashei to continue monitoring while the rest of us contact our contingencies to prepare to launch an assault on the Garrison. Soon, once they're disposed of that is one less adversary to contend with."

 **5:30 p.m**

 **Reefside Forest**

 **Reefside, CA**

The ten original veteran Rangers knew time was of the essence as they once again left Tommy's former Rangers on guard duty to keep their children safe. The fact that they mentioned to the younger team about Quinn made the former Dino Thunder Rangers on edge. After all, their memories of their previous encounters with the mysterious member of the Garrison left a sour taste in their mouths. Not to mention that five years ago, his sudden reappearance in Tommy and Kimberly's lives drastically altered the couple's future.

Deep down they had the upmost faith that the original Rangers would prevail and finish what they had a hand at starting off five years ago. Although they weren't fully active on the battlefield, the former Dino Rangers proved to be a strong support system the Ninjetti Rangers needed to aid them in their battle against the Emissary. They stayed true to their word to hold down the front even if it meant being put on babysitting duty to protect the children that may one day follow in the footsteps of their parents.

With their kids left in safe and protective hands after they returned to Tommy's house, Jason led the rest of the team out into the forest. While trekking to the waterfall, there were many questions the Rangers wanted to know and more importantly, what transpired at the beach earlier today. Suddenly, Jason told the group to stop as each of them started glowing their colors. Seconds later, they shielded their eyes from the glow emitting from themselves and felt a sensation of teleportation.

When the light cleared, the ten found themselves once more on the plateau of the hidden kingdom dressed in their Ninjetti robes. The hidden Ninjetti kingdom looked like it was thriving once and the splendid beauty of the land was coming back. The landscape surrounding the area featured the green of the trees and the ancient ruins of the land no longer looked like a war torn wasteland, but more like a kingdom in the process of restoration.

"Whoa, this place looks like it's going through a massive makeover on a daily basis." Rocky said in awe of the drastic change. "Is this because of us?"

"You could say that my dear Ape," Zordon smiled. "With each passing day; the kingdom continues to thrive and heal thanks to the efforts of the Ninjetti Rangers."

"How is this place continue to restore itself despite us getting our asses kicked by the Emissary?" Tanya asked. "Not to mention that Angel Grove is running rampant with the influence of the Emissary spilling into the city?"

"Yeah Tanya does have a point." Adam said. "This place is like a safe haven but Angel Grove has now become a warzone."

"Makes us fortunate of the two hour driving distance." Zack replied. "So what makes Angel Grove and Reefside prime locations?"

"Because many years ago this land became the prime cornerstone in the chapter of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary." Dulcea said looking out. "The land where the cities of Angel Grove and Reefside stand today became the groundwork that laid out the Garrison's last line of defense to stop the Emissary's Modus Operandi from being fulfilled. The landscape was interconnected many years ago until time itself and the passing years shifted the terrain and the groundwork was lost to time."

"The first Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies? The founders of the Garrison they put the plan in motion to thwart the Emissary's efforts." Aisha said.

"The Bloodline of Power...it's coming full circle that's why this place is restoring itself to its former glory." Jason said. "Reefside was intended to serve as the Garrison's safe haven and Angel Grove served to safeguard the last remnants of the old ancient order of the Ninjetti? The original remains of the Ancient Sacred Animal from eons ago?"

"We established that the ancient sacred animal spirits of the Ninjetti were once actual living beings that lived millions of years ago on Phaedos." Dulcea continued but then her attention turned to Quinn. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid future inquiries about the history of our ancient order must be put on hold for now. I believe Quinn here has summoned you on a more delicate urgent matter we must deal with."

Getting straight to the point, the Rangers were led inside the temple where they found the Oliver family unconscious alongside the Scarlet Sovereign, much to the Rangers' surprise. However, they were wary after witnessing first hand what became of their lost crane, but their thoughts were distracted when Amelia started regaining consciousness as the Rangers rushed to the young girl's side.

"Amelia!" they all replied as she sat up from the stone altar she was laying down on. "Oh thank goodness."

"Oh, where am I?" Amelia said groggily as she sat up. "Oh, hi everybody. This sure doesn't look like the beach."

"Hey kiddo, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jason said checking up on his goddaughter, hoping not to scare the girl. However, there was a calm and subtle demeanour on Amelia's face as if she wasn't frightened or fazed by her current location. Instead, she gave Jason and the others a look of curiosity to satisfy a child. "Amelia, listen to me and don't get frightened alright..."

"...I drew this place in one of my pictures," Amelia said in awe looking around, drawing curious and intriguing looks from the Rangers and their mentors. She got up and stared from the vantage point upon the plateau at the landscape below. It was an expression of pure imagination coming to life. "...It's like the stories of faraway hidden kingdoms ruled by kings and queens. The funny feeling I get like daddy...it comes from this place but it's a nice funny feeling. I like it here it's so awesome. So daddy was right that this is like a super secret kingdom right?"

"She sure is her mother's daughter, full of optimism and light within her." Zordon murmured to Dulcea. "And yet she still has the innocent curiosity ideal of a child."

"Do you know what this place is Amelia?" Kat asked. "What did your dad tell you about it?"

"That it was a special once upon a time to the falcon and crane. That it was in a magical faraway land hidden somewhere like a fairytale kingdom..." Suddenly Amelia stopped once she saw her dad laying unconscious on the stone altar alongside the Scarlet Sovereign. She ran over to her dad's side. "...Oh no, daddy! Daddy?! Daddy, wake up! It's me Amelia! Daddy?! What's going on? Why won't he wake up?" She tried shaking Tommy awake but got no response.

"Hello little one, maybe you can tell us what happened to your dad and that lady over there?" Zordon asked bending down towards her as she stood by Tommy's side holding his hand. "I do not mean you any harm. Your father and I go back a very long way. Do...you know who I am?"

"Are you Zordon? My dad said you were the one that gave him and mommy their superpowers a long time ago along with the others," Amelia said looking up. "And is that other person beside you, is your name Dulcea? And is that...Quinn?"

"You are a very perspective little girl," Dulcea complimented. "You are indeed one of a kind, Amelia Oliver and we are who your father says we are."

"We figured your dad would never lie to you about us being Power Rangers," Billy reassured bending down to the girl girl. "I know this is hard to explain and the last thing we don't want to do is frighten you Amelia. Sweetie, can you tell us what happened to your dad and why he's not waking up?"

"Don't worry, daddy is safe because he is at the big lake house like the tingling feeling says so." Amelia said holding Tommy's hand. "He's been building it for a long time now and the falcon and crane are helping him out. I think daddy found what he's looking for...and so did that lady because I see her there too. But only daddy and the lady are allowed inside, but an angry bird is trying to break into the house."

"Huh, Amelia what is the big lake house?" Justin asked as the others looked confused.

"It's daddy's special place made by the tingling feeling he gets. When he touched that lady's hand, he called her Kimberly and then dad and the lady went to sleep. Then, after the ground shook and this wave happened." She then stared at the Scarlet Sovereign with curiosity and came to a startling conclusion of who she was. They couldn't explain how a child at her age could be calm and collective unless if being in the hidden Ninjetti kingdom was affecting her. "Daddy knows her doesn't she? And so do I? The tingling feeling happens when my bracelet comes off doesn't it? I did that to him and her didn't I? Does that lady...does she know me?"

"Little one, now is not the time to inquire the identity..." Quinn replied but suddenly Jason interrupted the longtime Garrison member. Whatever Amelia did to Tommy and Kimberly she must have done it for reasons unknown, but being close to her mother for the first time in five years the paternal bond she was feeling was surging.

"No, don't you dare you stop me and as someone once says consequences be damned right?" Jason said looking at his goddaughter. "I know this is suppose to be Tommy doing this, but apparently she did something to put her dad...and mom out for awhile. Look, it wasn't your fault what happened to them kiddo."

"You called that lady my mommy...Kimberly it was my mommy's name." Amelia said as she stood over the Scarlet Sovereign laying on the stone altar. "Daddy called her Kimberly. Is...is that my mommy? Why are you all calling her the Scarlet Sovereign?"

"Yes Amelia, that person we call the Scarlet Sovereign is in fact your mommy, Kimberly." Jason said as Amelia looked in awe at her mom. She stared for a few moments before she started stroking her mom's face but no response occurred. There was a look of shock on the young girl's face, trying to understand if it was real. "Amelia? Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

"My dad says that my mom died a long time ago in Reefside because she was saving the city. Is...she really my mom? When I talked to her I felt something like a tingling feeling when I was near her. It was like I know her and is it because she is my mom?" Amelia asked looking at her. "How is my mom alive? Is it because of magic? Can magic bring people back to life? Wait a minute, she said she lost her memory and she doesn't know who she is. Did my mom lose her memories too?"

"Magic did bring your mom back sweetheart," Tanya reluctantly said. "But it was not the magic that helps the good guys. It was evil magic and it made your mom forget everything about your dad, you and her entire life. Something is very wrong with your mom and we're doing everything we can to help her."

"But I saw her in dad's special place at the big lake house. She's there with him but that angry bird on fire is trying to break in but daddy is keeping it out." Amelia explained looking at her parents. "It was her calling out to daddy in the empty space and daddy couldn't get to the other side of the lake house. He was able to make it across the lake and now he's at the house like he always wanted. He's been building it for a long time now, but only him and my mom...or at least part of her is allowed."

"That's impossible, it's a rare occurrence for something like that to happen." Dulcea suddenly spoke up with a clear knowledge of the current situation. "But they are the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the falcon and crane. Their powers know no limitation and it's unbowed, unbent and unbroken and they do not yield to anybody, not even the confines of the void of life and death...or the physical and spiritual world. Strong psychic connections and bonds with eternal soulmates...it takes a tremendous amount of energy to trigger a rarity as such. Channeling the deepest depths of one's emotions triggers traumatic psychic awakens but..."

"Hold up rewind for a moment," Zack said. "Are you saying Dulcea you know what happened to Tommy?"

"What type of rarity are you talking about? And what does psychic connections with the spirit world have to do with any of this?" Aisha asked.

"It is a gift that Tommy has had for quite sometime now. However, for someone like him who does not seem to gasp his gift, he is sure powerful. It's one of the perks as you Rangers like to call it, sharing a kinship among the Ninjetti, an awareness of one another." Zordon explained looking at his unconscious Rangers. "Though part of himself doesn't feel powerful or understand any of this, there was at least one thing that came out of this."

"And what exactly did Tommy get out of being magically knocked up mysteriously and Kimberly suddenly being drawn to come to Reefside?" Jason asked.

"We are giving you Power Rangers an understanding of what is becoming of the falcon." Dulcea explained. "Five years ago, Tommy had a powerful, traumatic awakening, the night Kimberly died. In those years of pure grief and anguish over the loss of his soulmate, the falcon's emotions reliving that trauma manifested. In his dreams, he kept on remembering the moment of his crane's death. But it wasn't just of Kimberly...but how it felt. Murdered right before his eyes by his worst adversary. To lose his love, his happiness, his future. He thought of her. He thought of her dying needlessly and his daughter losing her mother. He thought of her dreams, and of her happiness. How do you think he felt reliving that trauma? Now imagine the rage and anguish and how part of him started embracing it, channeling it as a source of power. It was a power that was surging, but yet he kept suppressed for years until his daughter unlocked the power within him"

"What kind of power did Amelia unlock of Tommy's?" Kat asked as suddenly they started noticing the Scarlet Sovereign moaning as she started thrashing in her sleep. Quinn quickly got to work mixing a combination of herbs and powders and putting them into a bowl and then bringing a pair of shackles. He burned some sage as he ordered the Rangers to grab the shackles to tie down the unconscious woman. "What...what's happening to her? What's going on with Kimberly?"

"I think we can theorize what became of Kimberly's spirit the moment the Emissary brought her back to life. Gives us a better understanding of what triggered Tommy's power as a result of Kimberly's spirit since the moment of her death, and, finally, we have our answers of what Amelia unlocked." Zordon explained. "When Kimberly died, Tommy screamed and something extraordinary happened at the moment of his deepest pain. A powerful psychic blast created an entire spirit world. A private dimension linked only to him. Hidden, even from all of us and separate from the natural Ninjetti spirit world we are familiar with. Do you realize how rare that is? In all our thousands of years, not a single being alive has ever done anything like what he did. He didn't realize it until now and why he created his own private spirit world...to protect the fragments of the shatter soul of his beloved Winged Lady of the Skies, the part of her soul he kept all this time since her death. What Amelia is describing and the blast she felt is her father's spirit world he is using to protect the remains of Kimberly's soul with the upmost intention of fully restoring the Winged Lady of the Skies."

"A private spirit world linked directly to Tommy?" Trini asked. "So what of Kimberly's soul? What's the theory?"

"When the Emissary resurrected Kimberly using the sarcophagus, her soul was shattered as her crane spirit, Shalimar attempted to ward off the power of the Scarlet Sovereign from fully consuming it." Dulcea said. "The shattering of his ladyship's soul added to the suppress trauma that was building within Tommy. Now, with that fragment of Kimberly's soul being answered by her falcon, he's going on a crusade to locate the other fragments of Kimberly's soul with the help of the falcon and crane. Unfortunately, what you are witnessing with another episode of the Scarlet Sovereign, she will not relinquish the vessel that has given her new life. You can guess that another soul fragment of our crane is being confined inside the Scarlet Sovereign deep in the void. And the other parts reside within Amelia and Shalimar, Kim's animal spirit."

"So you're saying not only Tommy created his own personal spirit world that his daughter opened up," Jason said. "But part of Kimberly's soul is alive in Tommy's personal spirit world? And the other pieces of Kimberly's soul have broken up and hidden inside herself, Amelia and Shalimar, her animal spirit? Kim's animal spirit split it out when the Emissary brought her back to life as the Scarlet Sovereign to prevent her soul from being destroyed. However, she's only existing on a half-life isn't she?"

"Oh no, the angry fire bird is coming back and is trying to break into the lake house with daddy and mommy." Amelia said running back to her dad's side. She had a look of worry and fear for him. "It wants to hurt my mom again because it wants to find her again and put her back in the empty place. Dad is trying to keep the angry bird out with the help of the falcon and crane. It wants to make my dad feel pain and suffering. I need...I need to help my daddy and mommy in his special place."

"What, wait a minute Amelia no!" The others yelled as Amelia grabbed hold of her dad's hand as the child started feeling a surge of power. "Amelia stop! You don't know what you're doing and you have never traveled into the spirit world! If you unlocked the one your dad created, what makes you think he'll let you in or he'll come out!" Amelia started glowing pink and white as the young girl passed out ignoring the protesting shouts of her parents' friends. "Why didn't you stop her? She's just a kid and what she did is careless and outright dangerous. Her bracelet is suppose to suppress her power isn't it?"

"Do not fret Power Rangers, the little defender will surprise us in ways we cannot expect." Zordon said. "What you can do for her right now is help her guide our falcon back to the physical world. I fear the power of the Scarlet Sovereign cannot be kept at bay for any longer and it will sense the Winged Lady of the Skies. The power of the Scarlet Sovereign is bounded to the Emissary and should they learn of Tommy's secret...or that of the key..." They looked at the body of Kimberly struggling with the power of the Scarlet Sovereign inside of as she continued to thrash and her body convulse. Even if they pulled Tommy back then they'll be left to make one more painful decision all of them knew would only hinder their progress.

 **Inside Tommy's Mind**

 _The second he walked in the large upstairs room, Tommy looked in the eyes he longed to gaze upon for nearly five years. He felt a wave of answering emotions in him wondering if his own creation conjured a figment of his strongest heart's desire. However, the angelic figure that stood before him consumed him and she let out the heartfelt smile that pulled on his heartstrings. She stood on the open terrace in a beautiful rose pink spaghetti strap summer dress and wearing a pair of sandals. Part of him was cautious if this was another trick of his own mind. However, the second the figment of Kim stepped forward and hugged him, the years of pent up emotions flooded him the moment Tommy felt her touch. He felt her lips touch his as she reached up and kissed him pouring all the passion and love into that longing kiss he dreamed of._

 _"You're here...am I dreaming this?" Tommy asked touching her face as tears welled up his eyes. "Are you a figment of my imagination? Are you here with me, Beautiful?"_

 _"I promised you my white knight, this is not the end of us. I will love you for all eternity...always and forever, my falcon." Kim smiled touching his face. "You kept me alive all this time in here." She pointed her finger to his head and to his heart. "I felt everything you were feeling, even when I was lost deep in the void. I felt your pain, your grief, rage, your deepest heart's desires, dreams, all of it. You kept calling out to me in the void and our falcon and crane...they kept you safe as I intended."_

 _"I don't get it how are you here? Is it true this place we're in, did I create it?" Tommy asked holding her hand._

 _"Even in your deepest pain you created a spiritual world, one design by your own heart's desire separate from the Ninjetti spirit world we know of. However, in the years you suppressed your emotions, your own spiritual dimension continued to thrive during your times of trial and tribulation." Kimberly said. "Our daughter, she unlocked this space in between for us to find one another. A place we can call our own where we are one, but I'm afraid we do have limitations here as well."_

 _"Oh Kim you don't realize how much I missed you so much. Everyday, I prayed for the impossible to be possible and then...and then it happened only for it to be my living nightmare. I didn't want this for you...to suffer a fate worst than death, to endure a fate of servitude to a destiny derived of humanity and light. I dreamt of you every night, kept you alive in my memories for our daughter's sake. Oh Beautiful, you should see our little girl, our little defender."_

 _"Amelia? How is she? You have to tell me everything about our little girl?" Kimberly replied happily in tears at the thought of their daughter. "What is she like? Tell me all is there about our little defender." She walks out to the terrace as the two are overlooking the lake. It is sunny in the sky but cloudless like a calm and serenity washes over them. Tommy relishes being in close spaces with Kimberly, as the power surges inside of him, telling him the truth his heart has long wanted to hear._

 _"Our little girl, she is just how we imagined her to be: pure, innocent, a child full of wonder and kindhearted just like her mother." Tommy smiled coming up from behind her and embracing her. "She knows everything about you just like you wanted. Amelia knows that her mother is the strongest person I've known and the light to shine from within the shadows. She reminds me so much of you Beautiful everyday and I know part of you will always be with her."_ _She stumbles slightly and Tommy quickly grabs her arms to help her._ _"Kimberly? Beautiful, what's wrong?"_

 _"I remember this place because it was from a picture of a listing we saw one time on the internet. It was at the time of Amelia's first Christmas before we moved to Reefside and you started your internship with Anton." Kimberly said looking at the water deep in thought. "We had this dream of what our ideal retirement plan would be from "the life" once our duty was finished. You said you wanted to retire by the lake, live in a nice lake side house like this and wake up every morning to see the sunrise and sunset, a place where Amelia can grow up living a carefree childhood. All we have to do is survive and endure in order to pay our dues."_

 _"Guess that's why this psychic spiritual world I created somehow was modeled by my heart's deepest dreams and desires." Tommy replied as he starts noticing on the horizon on the other side of the lake, clouds forming. For a moment he thought he could hear in the distance the cries of an angry bird, but also for a minute he felt he heard the sounds of his daughter calling him in the distance. His face expresses a feeling of worry and fear as Kimberly picks up on it. "I wanted to create a space in between, one of my own design to keep my shadows at bay, both the physical and the spiritual. The hope of restoring the balance of light and shadow in my life alongside my soulmate. I do love you, you know?"_

 _"It's funny...even though we're so different. I feel like I've always known you, from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Maybe it's because I've been in your mind, or maybe that's just how you know you love someone, Tommy. We've always found a way to balance both the light and shadows in our lives because of who we are and what we mean to each other."_ _Her smile suddenly fades as the realisation of her impending end of time together finally sinks in, and her eyes begin to fill with tears. "_ _I thought you were going to tell me that tomorrow..? I really don't have another tomorrow, do I? The clouds, the sounds...Tommy we still have our limits do we?"_ _Although as he turns back to her, she grips him in panic when the sun begins to get covered by the clouds and he helps her back inside. Moments later, the hear the cries of the falcon and the crane as they fly into the room guiding them back down to the stairs to the main foyer. The couple begins to hear the sounds of their daughter's cries echoing. "Tommy?_ _What-what-what's happening?"_

 _He focuses on the sounds of Amelia's pleas knowing somehow his daughter is trying to reach him. However, the sound of the angry bird attempting to break into his personal spirit world is putting daughter in harm's way. Tommy slowly_ _his head towards Kimberly as they reach the front door, emotion clear on his face at the realization what needs to be done. "_ _Your heart is slowing in this place. But it still beats despite you not being whole. You're fighting, because you're a survivor, you endure. Part of you fights to remain here and I will keep on fighting to protect my most treasured keepsakes."_

 _"I need to be brave and you taught me that. I have to handle this with dignity. But I...I can't...I...I don't want to yield. I don't want to submit." Kimberly said as the emotions were getting the best of both of them. However, the calls of Amelia were weighing heavily as Shalimar and Brennan warned of the danger. "Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or us. It's why our little defender will always be first priority. You know what that sound is right? The looming shadow that has plagued us for so long. Tommy you have to get Amelia away from it, from this place because it's trying to find me through you both. It's trying to claim my soul for the darkness. I don't want to get lost in the void again, but I've been tethered to the Emissary's power. I can't let them destroy "the key" to the future. Tommy, don't yield to them._ _So much for the so Winged Lady of the Skies, huh? When I said I was ready to die back then, I was full of it. Then a twisted stroke of fate hands you a second lease full of constraints, and boy that took the fun out of dying with honor and valor. I'm forced back on this plane of existence to see the mess I left in my wake, Handsome._ _"_

 _"_ _I'm here. I'm here I'm not going to abandon you again, Beautiful. I lost you once, I will not yield and give you up without a fight."_ _Her soft panting due to crying is impairing her speech slightly as the scene flickers with Tommy attempting to console her, knowing time is running out. "_ _No, no, no, no...not yet, just a few more minutes longer?_ _Don't you think for a moment that you failed me. You stayed my hand. Quelled my rage, my loneliness and healed my heart and soul. You inspired goodness in me. And unlike all of the souls I've encountered and forgotten in the long march of time... I will carry you with me whether it be here on the physical plane or here in our spiritual world. Listen to me my pink crane because I'm going to make a promise to you so you can survive come what may. My promise to you is I'm going to finish what we started five years ago in Reefside. I'm going to end the cycle of this vendetta between the Garrison and the Emissary, the war that intertwined our fates and destiny into it. You and me: we're the falcon and the crane: the one true Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. We are unbowed, unbent and unbroken and we do not yield to anyone but each other. We are eternal soulmates, always and forever. Keep that with you in order to survive, just like that Bible verse you once read to me."_

 _"The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it." Kimberly slightly smiled through the tears as Tommy was forced outside the house as she reluctantly remained inside standing by the front entrance. They continue to hold hands as the sky slowly begins to darken and Tommy feels a lurking presence attempting to break into his spirit world. He knows that heartbreaking truth of what he must do. "_ _I was never naive enough to think that...I was your light, but you are both my light and my shadow as I am yours. But there is light in you that continues to shine so keep it bright and keep your shadows at bay. All that anger, loneliness and pain...there is more to that, where there is grief there is a spark of hope. Keep that light shining for our little girl, for Amelia because she will need your guidance and give my love to her. She's the best of us both and her future...the tides of change are upon the horizon."_

 _She let out a small smile as Shalimar and Brennan descended as Tommy felt his Ninjetti powers and focused to call upon his powers. For Kimberly, knowing she couldn't follow back and she came to the acceptance of temporarily residing to a questionable fate, at least she did what she needed. To ignite a spark of hope for her white falcon and reassurance he needed to quell his heart and soul. "You need to go, Tommy. Don't worry I'll keep the place tidy while you're away." Stepping forward, she reached over the threshold of the doorway and pulled his head towards hers. "I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and reluctantly pulled away. "Shal, Bren, keep them safe."_

 _"Do not worry our dearest ladyship, we will keep your human mate and your heir apparent safe." they assured her. "Stay strong for it is not the end."_

 _"I love you too, my pink crane." He said as he stepped away. "Hold me to my promise and survive. I'll find my way back to you I swear to it alright?" He stared watching her nod her head, believing him as the front door of the lake house closed with Kimberly no longer in sight. Focusing on the task at hand, Tommy retraced his steps back with the help of the falcon and crane. Tommy felt the power come over him like a warm blanket as he made the journey across the lake. Once he reached his destination, he instinctively knew what to do and saw his daughter coming to greet him at the shoreline. "Amelia? I'm right here?"_

 _"Daddy? Is that you?" Amelia said. "That angry bird on fire. It wants to get inside. I know everything...I know about mommy. It wants to hurt her the angry bird."_

 _"Well we're not going to let that happen now are we darling?" Tommy smile glancing at the lake house on the other side. He turned to his daughter holding her hand. "Do you trust me, my little princess?"_

 _"I trust you dad, let's go home." Amelia said as the two took their positions and called their powers. As they both faded away, they felt the presence attempting to infiltrate his spirit world being forcibly exorcised out. The last thing he heard before disappearing was a reassurance from their pink crane that she will be with them on their journey._

 _"I'll come back for you...I promise you Beautiful."_

 **Back in Reefside Forest...**

"Tommy! Are you okay?" Jason asked as he reached out a hand to help him. He accepted his best friend's hand to help him out. Tommy looked around and found he was in the hidden Ninjetti kingdom in Reefside Forest alongside his friends. He saw that Trini and Billy were helping Amelia out. However, he was shocked when he saw the others attempting to assist Quinn in trying to keep the Scarlet Sovereign under as she continued to thrash and convulse.

"We got a situation here! We can't keep the Scarlet Sovereign contained any longer." Quinn said looking at Zordon and Dulcea. "The power that binds her to the Emissary, it's calling out to her. It maybe the body of Kimberly, but she is the Scarlet Sovereign and her presence here will put this kingdom in peril."

"What are you saying?" Billy asked as it looked like the Scarlet Sovereign was soon going to regain consciousness.

"No, no you're not meaning to tell us we...have to send her back to them?!" Trini objected as Amelia looked on with concern.

"In order to protect this place from the Emissary, it's a heavy heart to say we must part ways for now with our pink crane." Zordon reluctantly said.

"It was stroke of luck we got Kim away from them." Jason said. Just when they were relieved with the return of Tommy and Amelia, they were hit with another devastating blow. The Rangers saw Tommy's face struggling with yet another heartbreaking decision after surviving one ordeal for a day. "Tommy, we'll find another way to keep Kim with us for your sake and your little girl."

Tommy said nothing as he walked towards the stone altar where the Scarlet Sovereign laid, looking at her.

"White Falcon, I know your heart weighs heavy with the decision you must make." Dulcea said consoling him. "However, you know that your pink crane would want you to keep your little defender safe and protected. We all vow to you that although you must part ways with her for now, her heart still beats in the void. She has given the spark you need to survive and endure the war. Take comfort in that."

"Daddy...I trust you," Amelia reassured her dad knowing he didn't want to part ways. "Dad...you have to be strong for mom because you promised her and for me."

"I know you're alive in there, so I need you to listen to me." Tommy said. His voice soft yet loud enough to be heard by the others as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't think of this as a goodbye, but I know you're with me in there and do not let yourself be lost in the void of the darkness that is binding you. So...I need you to stay alive and I will make you whole once more. I will bring you back home where and you will soar once more alongside your falcon. I swear to it, Beautiful I will always find you, so wait for me. We will keep your light alive for you, but promise me? You keep on fighting and survive and do not yield to them because you do not belong to them."

He placed one soft kiss on top of her head as he reluctantly stepped back, but he told the others to stay where they are as he took point. Tommy focused on his Ninjetti powers and concentrated on the task at hand, teleporting the Scarlet Sovereign, or Kimberly as faraway as possible to protect Amelia. He lift up his hands and stretched them forward feeling a surge of power. His body started glowing white with a shade of pink as a burst of energy came out of his hands, stopping the Scarlet Sovereign's convulsions and thrashing. The others watched as the Scarlet Sovereign's body started glowing white and pink and with that, the body disappeared, taken to parts unknown.

"This is not the end for us, believe that my pink crane." He shrugged as he let his emotions out realizing what he did.

"Tommy, we're so sorry and we're with you all the way." Adam reassured as the others nodded in agreement. Amelia came up to her dad and gave him a hug as Tommy lifted up his daughter in his arms. Although it hurt him, Tommy knew he had to do it for his daughter's sake and to protect the others. "Look, we're not going to give up on Kim and we know what you did. It's that spark of hope she gave you in that space in between, she's fighting till she finds her way home."

"Your powers and your gift are growing at a tremendous rate Tommy." Zordon said. "You have demonstrated the true strength of your power, your claimant as the Winged Lord of the Skies. You have shown your fleet of strength and power that is a testament to who you are. You and your daughter are indeed the Bloodline of Power, the future tide of the Ninjetti. It's the spark you need to keep on fighting, to knock down the foundations of the Emissary."

"I know she's alive in there because somehow I made sure of it and I know what became of her the moment the Emissary got their hands on her." Tommy said. "Inside that vessel being driven by the Scarlet Sovereign lays our pink crane. She still fights in the void beyond the physical and spirit world, but her soul has been splintered so I need to make it whole again. It hurts knowing I had to send her back into the hands of our enemies because they're threaten the very existence of the legacy of the Great Power and the Ninjetti. They have bind our pink crane to them but I'm going to break the hold they have on her. But I take comfort in knowing part of the real Kimberly we love and know exists, that she hasn't been forever lost deep in the void. For now, that's all that matters at this moment so at least...it's one spark to get the fight going."


	34. Off the Charts

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 34 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. Certain scenes with interactions in the spirit world will be written in italics. Tommy tries to grapple his newfound status, but a discovery by the Rangers are pulled them into the fray of the Garrison's standoff against the Emissary.)**

 **Chapter 34: Off the Charts**

 **June 6th, 2009**

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

It was an understatement that Amelia's birthday at the beach was one she remembered as Tommy and his daughter put the rest of the beach stuff away. He did make his daughter's 7th birthday celebration memorable, both in a figurative and ironic sense. Long after the others left for their return trip back to Angel Grove, Tommy was left alone with Amelia and processing the events that happened today.

The trek from the forest back to his house was a swirl of emotions and silence knowing his friends were also processing what transpired today. He didn't know where to begin: was it over the sudden encounter between Amelia and her long lost mother? Or what was it over the revelation of his daughter's emerging abilities and how she unwillingly drawn he and Kim together after all these years? Or was it the mystery that somehow his little girl inadvertently awoken his long dormant powers and unlocked his untapped mystical Ninjetti psychic gifts?

He couldn't help but wonder just how much farther he was able to test the limit of his abilities or that of Amelia's. Maybe it was because he has had the longest tenure as being a Power Ranger next to Kimberly that somehow over the years the power within him manifested and laid dormant. Tommy didn't see himself as someone who was capable of doing extraordinary things beyond recognition, but apparently there were forces out there that thought otherwise about him and his family.

The idea of the testament of his true power was overwhelming and it made him question if he had control over his own abilities. After all, he saw the drawbacks witnessing what power can do to someone like his pink crane struggling to grapple her new status from the brink of life and death. Tommy's observation is further confirmed seeing what is happening with Amelia and knowing that sooner or later his little girl wouldn't be able to control herself with all the power coursing through her.

It was a wide eyed open experience for Tommy to learn the degree of what he was capable of doing and his own power was channeled by his deepest emotions. Whatever he experienced in his own little spirit world he created told him of things to expect and things to come. He took solace in his fragile soul to know that part of his beloved pink crane was alive and he kept part of her safe all this time. There was a spark that ignited deep in the confines of the void, inside the hallow vessel occupied by the Scarlet Sovereign and his Winged Lady of the Skies answered the call of her Winged Lord of the Skies.

For the brief moment he had Kimberly with her after years of separation only to make the painful decision to send her off back into the hands of the Emissary. He felt that heartbreak all over again losing her once again for the sake of keeping Amelia safe. However, the realization that they were parents and Amelia's needs outweighed their own heart's desire longing for each other was the priority, but he hoped his crane's heart still beat in whatever kept her bind to the Emissary.

"I'm so sorry, daddy."

Tommy heard his daughter's voice and simply made his way towards Amelia's bedroom. His little girl was getting herself ready for bed and he could only imagine what was going on in Amelia's mind after the day she had. Part of him felt a pang of guilt and fear wondering if his daughter had some resentment towards him. It was like she can sense her dad's emotion as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, providing comfort for her emotionally drained father.

"It will be alright like you said," she murmured as she held Tommy tight. "Don't be sad daddy, I'm with you."

"Thanks my little princess, you don't know how much that means to me." Tommy said softly as he sniffled, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I'm sorry your beach party got ruined because of our little adventure. All I wanted was for you to celebrate your birthday and apparently your dad can't get things right these days."

"I'm not angry dad and I'm not mad my birthday party got ruined because the weird tingling feeling we were having." Amelia said. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I'm sorry about finding out about mommy, but Uncle Jason and the others told me when you suddenly went to sleep. Is it true what they said about mommy that she came back to life by magic?"

"Yeah kiddo, what your Uncle Jason and the others said about your mommy is all true." Tommy said waiting for Amelia's reaction. "Oh baby girl I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your mom. I know you must have a lot of questions to ask me and I couldn't tell you the truth about your mom because I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you to believe in the stories I told you about her because that is the person I want you to remember, to know. I wish I could tell you how it happened but I can't."

"Is mommy a different person because magic brought her back to life?" Amelia asked as she sat down on her bed. "When I saw her earlier today I felt the tingling feeling inside when I was around mom. But she didn't know her name or who she was and she looked like she was lost. Did the funny feeling do something to mommy too? Did I do that to mommy too, make her forget and lose her memory? Did the bad things happen to you and mom when my bracelet comes off?"

"Hey, don't think for one minute you did something bad to your mom or me because it's not your fault." Tommy reassured her putting an arm around her. "The thing with your mom is that it's true she went away for awhile although she didn't want to. However, some very mean people did something to her and it's the reason why she doesn't know who she is or us. Also about your bracelet, the reason why you wear it is to control the tingling feeling you get inside, just like how daddy wears his necklace to control his."

"Is that why I always have to keep it on just like you wear your necklace?" Amelia replied. "I did...funny things today at the beach like I made those mean kids who took Robbie's beach toys give them back. I made them do it by making them them follow what I say to them. I think...my tingling feeling inside was what brought mommy to the beach today and it made you open your special place inside your head dad."

"Yeah little lady, you sure do have this special effect on people." Tommy said as he tucked his daughter into bed. "Look, I know it's been a very interesting day Amy and the two of us are dealing with some very heavy stuff."

"Dad, why did mom have to go away again?" Amelia said sadly. "Is it because there is something bad inside of her that it may hurt everybody?"

"Kiddo I wish I didn't have to do that...but I had to although it was hard to let her go again," Tommy replied sighing. "Did you know that special place you opened up in my head lets me talk to mommy without the bad people knowing? Listen, although she may not be with us right now, your mom is trying to come back home. It was why I had to make mommy disappear because she didn't want to hurt you. Baby, I didn't want to your mom to leave and you can be mad at me for everything whether it be not telling you the truth about her or sending her away, I deserve it. Amelia, I'm so sorry I couldn't keep your mom with us again and I'm sorry for everything."

"Please don't say sorry dad because you didn't do anything wrong, I know that because you're a good dad. You looked after me, took care of me, gave me anything I ask for and I wouldn't ask for a better daddy than you." Amelia smiled stroking his cheek. "If mommy were here she do the same thing for me and everything you tell me about mommy I know it's true because you say so. You're the bravest dad I know and it is why you have to be strong for everybody, including mommy. I don't want you to feel sad and I know mommy still loves you very much because she's your crane, and you are her falcon, like in the stories you tell me."

"You remind me so much of her do you know that?" Tommy said slightly smiling. "Your mom always knew how to make me feel better and I know she's still in there. We got a really big job to do to get mommy to come home. Listen to me, I promise you I will always be truthful and honest with my little defender. Next to your mom and probably your godfather, you're someone I can never lie to. I just need you to always trust me and believe in me kiddo."

"I always trust you daddy and love you...always and forever."

"Okay the always and forever pact just seals the deal for me. Now I think it's way pass a little princess' bedtime. Come on my bouncing sprite, time for you to sleep." Tommy said once Amelia got settled into bed and he tucked her in to sleep for the night. "Sweet dreams my little defender."

"Good night daddy and don't worry," Amelia replied as she yawned. "You'll see mommy again in your special place because I know it."

Tommy smiled and said. "I hope so too pal because right now it's the only place I can reach her. However, first I need to figure out how to control it and how I made it."

 **June 9th, 2009**

 **Somewhere in Monument Valley**

Out in the vast and red-sand desert region along the Arizona-Utah border, a small coalition of surviving Garrison forces congregate in the organization's last standing sanctum. The word spread that their last remaining sanctums have fallen after the members and brigades made the decision to flee for survival. With the last of the contingency all gathered in one place, it was only a matter of time before the Emissary showed up.

The last surviving leaders of the Garrison know that their army was facing a crossroads. In fact, spending the last four thousand years serving their purpose to defend the last kingdom of the Ninjetti and the Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent of the Great Power was their sole mission throughout existence. It was an unwavering loyalty and fealty they fulfilled and there was a spark igniting. Despite the darkest of days, there was a change coming, one that they'll see being brought forth until their last breath.

The months on crusade of the Emissary attempting to purge their long standing adversaries was met with resilience and resistance from the forces of good. Despite the lack of numbers, the Garrison was strong willed and as long as the new order of the Ninjetti survived, it was all worth it.

For many eons, the Monument Valley sanctum is what many considered the headquarters of the Earth chapter of the Garrison as the last surviving leaders looked on at their members training and preparing for combat. Time was limited and they knew soon this chapter of the Garrison will come to a conclusion, leaving its future uncertain.

However for the former Ninja Storm & Thunder Rangers, Monument Valley became their sanctuary following the fall of the Wind Ninja Academy. It had been more than ten months since they were force to escape Blue Bay Harbor and witness as Sensei Watanabe sacrificed himself in order for his former Rangers to fulfill their school's six hundred year secret. They were reluctant messengers tasked with making sure a mission was fulfilled and are now wondering if it is being carried out.

Being thrust into the Garrison's world made them realize why they have been such a secret for over four thousand years. Despite being the forces of good, their tactics and methods were met with questionable debate and their last encounters with Emissary agents have proven to be brutal and violent confrontations, something beyond moral standards they upheld as Power Rangers.

"It's only a matter of time before this place gets breach." Jade reported as the Rangers listened. "We already got confirmation that the so called pirate king torched the sanctums of Thrace, Cook Islands and Panama. Monument Valley is the last one left standing."

"Well the consolation we got is that we emptied up and locked up shop before it became a bloodbath." Roxas replied. "Have they been informed at sanctuary about the recent changes? We gave our word to Quinn we will defend this sanctum until the last of us are left standing. Patrol has said that there have been Emissary mystics amassing along the zero barrier ground of our area."

"Then that means the sanctum's power is weaken and then once Monument Valley falls, they'll find what they're looking for." Jade said. "We are what's left of the leadership of the Garrison because our other brethren have been systematically wiped up by the Scarlet Sovereign. But Quinn warned us something is stirring in the horizon, an awakening of the key's true power. It will be revealed soon and the Bloodline of Power will soon unleash their true strength."

"But we're at a standstill and the Emissary are close to unlocking their pathway to the substance." Roxas stated. "You've seen what has happened to every place those bastards has initiated their _Modus Operandi,_ the desecration they left in their wake and the destruction and chaos upon thousands of different civilizations. There is one left standing and we have prologued it for over four thousand years. We have been safeguarding and protecting the key of the future knowing this was the last resort to preserve the remnants and essence of the Great Power."

"Wait a minute, you said the key of the future is preserving the remnants of the Great Power." Blake replied.

"So that means...whatever is laying underneath Angel Grove is what we been fighting to keep sealed?" Tori asked wondering.

"My father must have known about this huh?" Cam replied. "So here's the million dollar question, exactly what happens if this sanctum falls? Will this key be revealed?"

"I'm afraid we're a little too late on that because the key's power has already begun manifesting." Roxas reported to the group. "It will only be a matter of time before the Emissary finds our sanctum. It was why they were built as safeguards to cloak and shield the power of "the key." The one travesty those defilers have committed is tarnish the integrity and legacy of the Great Power and spit on the teachings of the Ninjetti Order. It's a neverending cycle of war and conflict but this organization has been destined to always keep the Emissary at bay because of our fealty and oath to serve the Ninjetti, the idea of serving a higher calling and duty above all."

"Hence all the secretiveness and hidden messages throughout the ages." Shane said. "And every single one of these members of the Garrison believes it?"

"They can believe what they want to believe but it has to gave them a sort of purpose," Dustin replied.

"...A mission to fulfill, just like Sensei." Hunter concluded as one of the patrol scouts came in. There was a look of concern on the faces of Jade and Roxas hearing the patrol's report of the perimeter and then surveyed the sanctum and the members of the Garrison. "...Is something wrong?"

"Looks like the clock is ticking on Monument Valley." Roxas stated. "A small patrol unit of Garrison soldiers were found dead in the east sector of the perimeter. This is not looking good because we have been getting multiple reports of the Emissary calling in their contingency forces from all over and are planning to descend upon this place in full force. These bastards are looking to finish every single man, woman, young and old of us down to the last child. The power of the fallen sanctums of Thrace, Cook Islands and Panama remain in tact after we redirected our forces here."

"So what does that mean?" Tori asked.

"We only have a matter of days before they breach this sanctum, but basically the chances of survival are looking slim." Jade said. "Unless...unless we get word out to the boss that we need them front and centre on the frontlines. We're only tethers that have been keeping the true source of our mission shielded for too long but we're not giving up this sanctum without a fight. Get word out to Quinn...he needs to convince the Winged Lord of the Skies and his council to join the fray."

 **June 24th, 2009**

 **10:00 a.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"Maybe one of us should call him." Billy suggested to the group as they looked at the calendar and realize what today was, but this year it felt different. They all gathered underneath the recently completed underground lab they constructed inside the new head office of Dune Lion Records wondering how to proceed forward with today. At first, they all dreaded whenever June 24th came around, knowing the significance of the day and where they all were that night.

"Besides, he's our friend and leader and knowing this emotional state of mind these days," Aisha suggested. "He and Amelia shouldn't be alone."

"Yeah especially now we know the truth, but still there's a double standard about this day." Jason said gloomily. "Still, that image haunted me four years ago and watching my best friend's world collapse around him was heartbreaking. We thought we lost the heart and soul of our team that day. My best friend and brother lost the person that meant the world to him."

"But it changes things now that we know the truth," Tanya replied sounding somewhat optimistic, but deep down it was far from that. "But, does it make a difference?"

"The fact that the friend and pink crane we mourned for over four years was resurrected by a bunch of mystical bastards? Or that the Kimberly we know is nothing but a hallow shell of who she once was and is now the Scarlet Sovereign? The Emissary wanted to strike us in the heart where it hurts, they pretty sure did that." Kat seethed.

"Especially when we had to watch Tommy send her off again back into the lion's den." Rocky sighed. "Yeah, I pretty much officially hate June 24th if that's an understatement."

"None of us couldn't agree more." The others agreed reluctantly to Rocky's statement.

"Still, there's that whole mystery behind Tommy's little psychic powers and Amelia's unexplained abilities." Trini said in thought recalling the events of Amelia's birthday party. For the others who were still being educated about the Ninjetti Order, they were trying to understand the connection with their animal spirits and how it can be used to master their abilities and powers. Their ancient animal spirits felt an uncanny pull to Amelia for some reason like the girl was channeling them. "That kid is powerful and for some reason she behest both her parents' strength without realizing it. Didn't you guys feel it a few weeks back at the beach and once we got back to the hidden kingdom?"

"Wait a second, you felt a weird pull as well right?" Adam asked curiously. "It was like our animal spirits were responding to Amelia or whatever mystic power the kid holds. It was like she was channeling our energy or the power of our animal spirits."

"And what was that thing with Tommy and this whole talk about him creating his own Ninjetti spirit world?" Justin asked. "What was that about?"

"Based on what was discussed recently about Tommy's dormant psychic abilities, it's safe to say that he's fulfilling the prophecy of completing the Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent to the Ninjetti kingdom and the Great Power." Billy explained as he looked at Aisha, Rocky and Adam. "Do you guys remember how back in the day after we first got our Ninjetti powers after the whole Ivan Ooze mayhem and how we used our powers to revive Zordon?"

"Yeah we learned that to those who are Ninjetti anything is possible." Aisha replied. "It was how we were able to bring Zordon back to life by tapping into the Great Power. But our powers had limitations such as the fact that our Ninjetti powers bonded with our natural human life force. Theory was proven when Zedd and Rita stole Kim's power coin years ago and it almost cost Kim her life."

"Okay, so the Ninjetti powers are somehow connected to our life force now?" Zack asked. "You mentioned about limitations: our powers being linked to our life force is one factor. What are the other limitations we're looking at?"

"Well there's the apparent psychic connection that because we've all been initiated into the Ninjetti order, we share some sort of kinship with one another." Billy continued. "It is like a link with one another. Testing out the mental component of our powers can lead us into venturing beyond the physical world, mainly diving into the spirit world and wandering one's mind. We try to limit ourselves from venturing into the spirit world knowing the consequences and the side effects that we face if we stay too long in the confines of our own minds. It's why we all still need to work on our psychic connection with one another because something tells me this goes beyond the physical plane."

"Out of curiosity, how powerful were Tommy and Kimberly back in the day when they first got their powers?" Jason asked as the other original veterans still new to their Ninjetti powers wanted an insight from the rest of their friends. They heard the stories the first time after they stepped down and transferred their original powers. "We heard how powerful anyone who possesses the powers of the falcon and crane are especially since both animal spirits are in fact soulmates and bound to one another. They're in fact the descendants of the boy who founded the Garrison and his second in command, the first known Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies."

"And the fact that both of them can master both the light and shadow." Adam added. "The true definition of two soulmates who are unbowed, unbent and unbroken and do not yield to anyone but each other. Quite frankly, if there were two powerful Rangers among us or maybe overall we have known it's those two. Also, given their ancestry somehow those two were destined to hold the power in any shape or form because some loyal nutjob like Quinn found two kids years ago at a summer camp and saw something in them."

"Yeah train them to be soldiers in someone else's war," Justin said sighing. "I mean they were just kids back then..."

"But that came with complications," Tanya pointed out while she was working on one of the computer consoles. "The Scarlet Sovereign. If Tommy and Kimberly represent the Ninjetti's balance of light and shadow it speaks literally to them. Each of them balancing two sides of the same coin..." However before Tanya could continue, one of the computers was picking up signatures of seismic activity in the area. Using the equipment and upgrades provided by Zordon, Billy with Justin's help started analyzing it.

"Alright what was that?" The others asked. "Billy, Justin talk to us what's going on?"

"Okay that's new," Billy replied reading the report. "There is an abnormal energy reading coming from Rideau Circle and we obviously know what the source is. However, we still haven't finished navigating the underground tunnels and I still need to review the old city blueprints of the cancelled subway tunnel lines and the old bootleg system this old building used back in the day. This has already been the 3rd energy signature reading that's been detected the last few days. There's something odd about these strange power signatures we been analyzing."

"What would be weird about these energy signatures?" Jason asked. "It's the remains of the original, old bones of the ancient sacred animals of the Ninjetti. Zordon and Dulcea said that's what is buried underneath the city the Emissary is trying to retrieved for their ploy at immortality. The Garrison spent years to prevent these modus operandi from happening. If these old ancient bones possess some sort of power in them, it must be worth destroying our city for it."

"Except whatever means or enchantments the Garrison have cast long ago is only causing an influx or imbalance to prevent it from happening." Justin explained. "It's like the thing that is contained inside is reacting to something, or maybe someone. Whatever mystical or ancient security system the Garrison implanted it's causing these unexplained energy signatures unless we find a way to control it. This is already the third time the computer picked up on it."

"Third energy reading?" Kat asked. "When these readings start happening, or more precisely when did first one occur?" Billy had a look at his face telling them that it was news they weren't looking forward to hearing but he had to tell them. More importantly, it was becoming apparent the situation was getting more critical. "Billy, Justin there's something you're not telling us."

"The first energy signature was detected...the day after Amelia's birthday party." Billy sighed cleaning off his glasses. "The signatures are somehow connected to all three of them: Tommy, Amelia...and Kimberly. However, the question is to find out which one of them precisely these signatures are responding to. Knowing that the Emissary have Kimberly in their custody again, its aggravating whatever energy source is padlock underneath our city. The funny thing about the energy reading is that there is neither a detection of good or evil energy in it...it's just pure power that is being detected. We need to detect the source before the Emissary figures out what we're up to."

"Okay then, who thinks it's a good idea to ring up Tommy?" Rocky replied with a bit of sarcasm but worry in his voice. "And tell our fearless leader that either him or his daughter may have cause something stirring in Angel Grove without them realizing it."

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

The arrival of his former Dino Thunder Ranger team earlier in the morning meant only one thing: today is June 24th. Tommy's former Rangers and students knew the significance of that day too well and where they were five years ago. Though the memory of the events of that night still burned in their minds, they wondered why today feels different? Is it because they all knew the truth about what really happened to Kimberly in the aftermath?

They sat down in Tommy's lab along with Hayley and Amelia waiting for Tommy to come downstairs and Tommy was well aware why Hayley and his former team were at his house. He spent the four previous years mourning the loss of his supposed dead wife, not realizing that the people responsible for turning his life upside down played a cruel trick by defying the boundaries of life and death. He let them know he was home when he turned on his old jukebox and Sam Cooke's "Bring on Home To Me" was being played all throughout the house.

It was a tradition for him to play that song every year to commemorate the anniversary of Mesogog's defeat and Kimberly's supposed death. Besides, the song was from 1962 and it was recorded before either one of them was born. However, listening to the song brought back the memories of the days of old as looking at an old picture of their little family that was taken right after their move to Reefside. Tommy always dreaded whenever this day came up and playing this record was his source of solace to cope.

 _If you ever change your mind_  
 _About leaving, leaving me behind_  
 _Oh, oh, bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_  
 _Bring it on home to me_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_

 _I know I laughed when you left_  
 _But now I know I only hurt myself_  
 _Oh, oh, bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_  
 _Bring it on home to me_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_

 _Tommy stopped for a moment when he felt same pull again, being drawn into his spirit world. However, this time it resembled his living room and he was wide awake. It was like he had a foothold on both sides of the physical and spiritual plane but why was he here? He was trying to unlock it afterwards, hoping to see Kimberly one more time, hoping that some part of her was enduring while in the Emissary's possession._

 _"You know I'll never get tired of this song," A voice said as Tommy turned around and stared in shock seeing Kimberly again. She put her hand on the jukebox and smiled at her husband and soulmate. "For some reason during Amelia's first months she liked this song and it put her to sleep. Of all the records in that jukebox this song was the only one we never had problems with, must be a sign of good fortune."_

 _"Who knew our daughter had a taste of classic vinyl vintage music." Tommy slightly chuckled as she grabbed his hand. He was startled when he felt her touch although he knew she wasn't fully with him or overall alive. "Beautiful, how...how are you here? Am I doing this? Are you still here with me in my personal spirit world? It feels real, every touch, your scent, but I know this is the space in-between."_

 _"I know but we got to make do with what we can huh?" Kimberly replied. "I also know what today is and I can only imagine the emotions you are going through. It is what is channeling your spirit world right now. However, you have to be careful not to tap into it so often because the Emissary can detect a psychic disturbance or imbalance in the spirit world."_

 _"How much time do we have?" Tommy asked as he held her as the music continued to play. "Being in this space in-between makes it difficult but also comforting. Part of me is still trying to understand how this all work, especially on today of all days. You're here somehow, but yet you're still out of reach and not a day goes by you're always in my thoughts. Time is precious I get it but whatever time, even for the small fraction of minutes or seconds we have with each other, I'll make the best of it."_

 _I'll give you jewelry and money too_  
 _That ain't all, that ain't all I'll do for you_  
 _Oh, if bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_  
 _Bring it on home to me_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_

 _You know I'll always be your slave_  
 _'Till I'm buried, buried in my grave_  
 _Oh, honey bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_  
 _Bring it on home to me_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_

 _"I get that feeling too Handsome" She murmured leaning against his chest. Part of her entire being, who she was has been shattered and fragmented into pieces and been trying to make itself whole again. Tommy knew he couldn't expose what he has done out of the fear his enemies will use his own powers against him. "Time is precious and even the smallest fraction of minutes or seconds we get...I'll make the best of them. I heard your words and I hold no hard feelings for what you had to do for Amelia's sake."_

 _"Even at the cost of sending you back...to them in your current state?" Tommy replied. "Are you well? Do...you still fight and endure to survive the void?"_

 _"Still fighting, but they make the job difficult just to get a split moment away. It sucks living whatever state of well...I don't know what to call it. However, as much as you don't want to admit it, it's still two sides of the same coin. Part of me exists as Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the Pink Ninjetti Ranger and the agile crane, the Winged Lady of the Skies and part of the Bloodline of Power. Also, I am the Scarlet Sovereign, the Emissary's greatest weapon: two sides of the same coin. It's just like you, my white knight. The coin that is Tommy Oliver, the White Ninjetti Ranger and the falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies and part of the Bloodline of Power. Like me, there is also a part of you that exists, the part of that represents a fragment of the looming shadows of your past you keep at bay..."_

 _"...I know what you're talking about, the part of me that was once the Evil Green Ranger." He murmured reluctantly. "Two sides of the same coin known as Tommy Oliver."_

 _It was the truth he knew too well and coming to realize even if he succeeded in his impossible quest, there will always be that part of Kimberly that existed. He learned it long ago after losing his Green Ranger powers twice that part of the shadows of his past existed due to his days when he was under Rita's spell. Their lives have lived the double-edged standard, it was why there was a lore about them that made them appealing to the eyes of their adversaries._

 _"There's a change on the horizon, the balance of light and shadow will reveal its true power soon." Kimberly said cryptically. "Can you feel it Tommy? It calls out in the far reaches and distance. It holds no allegiance to either side but both seek to obtain it. One act of preservation cause a containment in the greatest force the universe has seen and soon, the tides of change will sweep. One ploy of immortality will spell destruction if that power is unleashed to parts unknown..."_

 _"Sooner or later this will all come to a head, and I think they want an end to their chapter." Tommy replied as they continued to dance. "We were thrusted into this war without any knowledge and we've been paying the price for it for far too long. It gets hard knowing what I have to face out there, what I have to stare down every single time I'm on the frontline. This, whatever this place is or what I am doing, for me this is reality, the part of you that still exists in my heart and soul. What about the being that hides behind the scarlet mask? I know that's also you too...but they made the job harder for me and this world wants to keep pushing me to the limits."_

 _One more thing_  
 _I tried to treat you right_  
 _But you stayed out, stayed out at night_  
 _But I forgive you, bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_  
 _Bring it on home to me_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)_  
 _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah_

 _Tommy felt the sensation again that he had to close up his personal spirit world once again as the song ended. "I guess we can't keep hitting the repeat button on the jukebox if I want to risk breaking it." Tommy murmured reluctantly. It was hard enough he had to relinquish the person that matter to him more than life itself, but being able to only communicate with Kimberly in a space in-between on borrowed time made it more difficult. His Ninjetti powers were increasing at an alarming rate where he found himself more sensitive to the different auras surrounding him metaphorically and mystically._

 _"It doesn't matter what my current state is...you'll always love me regardless of it, just as much as I love you." She reassured him knowing time was up. "You'll always take the good, the bad, and everything in between because it's who you are. I'm still in there somewhere and I'll hold you to your promise...to keep surviving and enduring whatever this world throws. Right now, they need their white falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies because fate and destiny is about to be turned upside down."_

 _"What do you mean? Something is happening isn't it because there is a drastic shift in aura and energy. There's a pulse rising, something beating in the unknown." Tommy said as he thought he heard in the distance people calling out to him. Reluctantly, Kimberly stepped back but held onto Tommy's hand for a few more seconds. "The Scarlet Sovereign's aura...I can feel it again. It's becoming unstable, uncontrollable and there's a complicated binding that is causing this struggle."_

 _"Remember Tommy, no matter_ _what state you see me in, it's still part of the same coin and you'll love me for it regardless. Take the pain, the heartache, the emotional turmoil, everything this battle and world will throw at you and do what you always do: endure it all. Besides, there is someone out there that needs a white knight to catch her...when the safety net will eventually give out. It's not only our future and that of everyone we know of that is in peril...even the most innocent souls become the powerful and also vulnerable at the same time."_

 _"...Does it have to do with Amelia?"_ Suddenly Tommy found the connection closed off once again and then he found himself back to normal in his living room with Hayley and his former Dino Thunder Rangers staring at him. They were somewhat confused, but didn't want to press their former teacher and mentor for answers. In a state of disorientation, he figured that must have opened up his personal spirit world to give Kimberly a few minutes to reach out, but he felt that aura and force that kept her out of reach, the aura that somehow bind her to the Emissary, to the power of the Scarlet Sovereign.

"Dr. O, are you alright?" Connor asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Tommy, hey just relax it's us," Hayley reassured her friend as Tommy walked around looking for his daughter who emerge from the lab with Kira. Amelia saw her dad and there was a look of confusion and disorientation and the young girl could sense her father's inner turmoil. She stared at her dad and took Tommy's hand and smile to reassure him where he is right now. "Well, that is an interesting turn of events, nothing like our little wunderkind to cure her father's mopey mood."

"Daddy's not mopey Aunt Hayley." Amelia replied smiling. "He was talking to mommy again in his super special place. Am I right daddy?"

"Sorry for the blank out guys and yeah little lady, daddy was wondering his super special place again." Tommy said to his daughter only to be met with confused expressions from Hayley and his former students. "Judging by the looks on your face I guess I have probably explain this maybe for a third time how this works."

It was hard enough getting an explanation from Zordon and Dulcea about his rare ability to create his own spirit world and explaining the concept of it to his closet friends. He tried earlier in the day to explain the concept to Hayley and his former students but the only parts they took with them from Tommy's explanation was the idea of psychic connections and souls walking around in spirits worlds. For some reason, the only person who had a full understanding of how his newfound ability works was his daughter since she was the one that unlock her father's dormant powers.

"No, no it's okay Dr. O you pretty much summarized it in a sense I can maybe put into theory." Ethan said. "One of your rare Ninjetti abilities involves creating your own little spirit world that let's you talk to Kimberly, or the part of her soul/spirit or whatever it is that is not possessed by the Scarlet Sovereign. In sense, this special place as Amelia likes to call it is linked directly to you as a way of protecting the part of Kimberly's soul that you kept since the Emissary mojo her back to life."

"So...that part about Kimberly's soul being split into fragments and all that's real?" Kira asked.

"And the whole spirit world stuff and mystical mojo talk too?" Trent replied as Tommy nodded. "Boy we got a lot to catch up on during summer vacation."

"Look whether you believe me or not or think I'm out of my mind quite frankly the opinion doesn't bother me, especially today of all days." Tommy said slightly chuckling. "She picked today of all days to reach out but waiting on the days whether or not the other parts of her soul reach out will reach worries me. It's more than just trying to keep the Emissary at bay and keep whatever power of interest they want to open up in Angel Grove. It's also about trying to figure how the hell to deal with what sort of chaos comes our way...or even coming for my daughter."

"It will take time for us to adjust and understand what you're going through right now Tommy." Hayley said. "Though some parts may take time to process, but know whatever you and the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers are going through, know that you got a support system here. If you ever need us on the frontline, we're with you and as for Amelia, you're not the only ones who want to keep that girl safe. After what we witnessed at her birthday party, it's no secret something is going gung ho so I suggest you always have your phone on you."

Hayley held out Tommy's cellphone as he took it from the redhead's hand and saw at least a dozen missed calls and messages from his friends. Reading the text messages and listening to the voicemails, Tommy now had that mission focused expression on his face. He headed down to the lab with Amelia, Hayley and his former students following as he went straight to the computer. From what he heard on the voicemail, he can only assume business is picking up in Angel Grove.

"Whoa, does that look like energy signatures in Angel Grove?" Ethan asked analyzing the computer. "Dr. O, this area in your old hometown is this..."

"Yeah Ethan, this is where the Emissary has currently set up shop, in Angel Grove where my adventures as a Power Ranger began." Tommy said sternly. "And right in the heart of the middle of the city lies a neighbourhood known as the Troika District. Think of it as Hell's Kitchen in New York City and right smack in the middle of the city is the head office of Rideau Circle, the current mask the Emissary wears. You guys remember Rideau Circle right?"

"Yeah five years ago my dad got approached by them for some controversial business dealings with his other half." Trent stated. "So why Angel Grove?"

"Because they're after something and if they obtain what they seek, it will spell disaster for the city. I have to head to Angel Grove." Tommy said as he patched through the communicator monitors of the underground lab at Dune Lion Records in Angel Grove, much to the surprise of his friends. He instructed Billy for standby telling them he needed to be teleported to Angel Grove after all the missed calls. Hayley prepared to teleport Tommy to Angel Grove but held off for a moment to talk to his daughter.

"I can't go with you this time can I?" Amelia asked. "Do you need me to hold down the fort here?"

"You're definitely our little defender aren't you sweetie?" Tommy smiled giving Amelia a hug. "Yeah, for now kiddo you need to sit this one out, but Hayley and the guys are going to keep you safe while I'm away. I guess I don't have to tell you to be a good girl and mind your manners?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anymore tingling feeling stuff right now," Amelia reassured tapping her bracelet. "I have to keep this on don't I? It's like how you have to keep your necklace on too? Daddy, stay safe out there will you?"

"Of course kiddo and you know I love you right?" Tommy replied as he gave Hayley the signal to teleport him. "Keep Amelia safe for me while I'm gone."

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Within less than half an hour after teleporting from Reefside, Tommy landed safely in the recently built constructed underground lair in Dune Lion Records. They already confirmed that teleporting between Tommy's lab and Angel Grove was successful and he relayed his safe arrival to Hayley, his daughter and his former students back at Reefside. His friends didn't expect he would reply to their messages, especially knowing what today is, but Tommy proved otherwise.

"You know bro, we wouldn't have expected you to come knowing that today it's been five years." Jason replied, taking breath.

"Well after another full filled sudden trip into my personal spirit world, I figured I had some work to do to keep myself occupied today." Tommy replied slightly chuckling. "Oh and also it was kind of exhausting explaining to my former students three different versions of my sudden newfound ability to create my own spirit world. Breaking down the part of how my power works was another tale in itself."

"And how are you adjusting to it?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Which part are we talking about? The part where I somehow feel like I'm walking in two places at the same time or the fact that I can only personally talk to the part of my missing wife that I kept safe for five years?" Tommy asked looking at his friends. "Yeah I'm trying to grasp the straws here to take my pick at which part of my life gets complicated more everyday, and what I have to deal with."

"Then you probably know why we left all those messages for you." Billy stated get straight to the point. "We wouldn't have done it...but knowing how much your daughter means to you we couldn't withhold the truth from you Tommy."

"Those energy signatures underneath Rideau Circle you sent me, I looked at them before teleporting here." Tommy said. "So how long have they been occurring?"

"Ever since the day after Amelia's birthday party and when you were force to send Kim away from the hidden Ninjetti kingdom." Justin replied. "We think...these energy signatures must have been triggered when Amelia unlocked the rest of your dormant Ninjetti powers."

"You think either me or my daughter or even possibly Kim are related to these weird energy signatures?" Tommy asked, unsure what to think. "Though technically I live over two hours away from here, how is it possible somehow I can have this strange effect to whatever is padlock below the grounds of this city? You're meaning to tell me a bunch of ancient, old sacred animal bones are causing all of this?"

"Well that's the funny thing because these energy signatures are neither good or negative readings." Jason added. "It's just...pure power radiating from these mystical and fabled bones. It's as if the power itself doesn't want to be contained or whatever is trying to cloak or hide the power, the security system is failing."

"Unless its the enchantments and the mystical spells or any other piece of mojo magic the Garrison placed for the last four thousand years." Tommy said as a thought came to him. "The balance of light and shadow will soon reveal its true power...stupid bastard's mythical tall tales coming to life again. The true power of light and shadow, the Bloodline of Power." Tommy stopped for a moment as he picked up on a familiar heartbeat he could hear miles away and despite the stealthiness, he knew it too well. Shaking his head, he suddenly called out. "So Quinn, to what do you have to grace us with your presence with?"

"Are you serious?! Somebody needs to put a bell on that guy." Rocky commented as the others were in disbelief finding out they were infiltrated by Quinn again.

"Those senses of yours do work overtime don't they Tommy?" Quinn asked as he emerged from the shadow corner of the lab. "Pretty high risk, putting a base of operations right under the nose of the pricks hellbent on destroying you and levelling out Angel Grove. I'm on borrowed time and knowing the stench of the Emissary reeking this city, it's open season on anyone who is in line with the Garrison."

"The energy signatures you know what's causing them don't you?" Trini asked.

"Well I wouldn't have risked my ass coming into a viper's nest if it wasn't important. Besides, being the last few surviving senior heads of the Garrison you learn to take calculated risks in order to buy the most essential commodity in war...that commodity is time." Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm. "Unfortunately, when a few bastards decide to speed up the hands on the clock, shit goes down and now you find yourself pulling in the reluctant soldiers onto the frontline."

"So we are right," Tommy said. "Those energy signatures are caused by whatever mojo security system you set up to make sure the Emissary never probes into. You placed enchantments to make sure they never broke in?"

"It's more than just about the security system, it's also about making sure keeping something hidden from prying eyes. Do the coordinates 110.1735 W Longitude and 37.0042 N Latitude ring any bells to the geniuses in the room because apparently those collections of crap found the Garrison's little humble burrow."

"Monument Valley near the Navajo Nation Reservation along the Arizona-Utah border." Billy replied.

"You left a note for me once and stated it was a "safe zone" for your brigade. We sent the Ninja Storm Team there after the Emissary levelled out their academy when they learned it was one of your recruitment centres for six centuries." Tommy said sarcastically. "Monument Valley, you called it a sanctuary for the Garrison so I suggest you start connecting the dots?"

"It's the last standing sanctum of the Garrison, the one where I'm sanctum leader. Long story short thanks to Scarlet Sovereign, the Emissary have run shot on every single one of our sanctums all over the world: diminishing the power of the sanctums by murder the sanctum leaders and the members of the Garrison who swore fealty and duty to their assigned post. One by one they each fell: Galway, Osaka, Thrace, Cook Islands, Panama & Guinea until only one was left standing: Monument Valley." Quinn explained to the Rangers. "All the contingency and whatever remaining power left from the Garrison sanctums have been rerouted to Monument Valley."

"The sanctums, they what was making it difficult for the Emissary to unlock whatever is hidden underneath the city?" Tanya replied.

"If the Monument Valley sanctum falls, the entire dam will collapse. It's like our Alamo and the Emissary are in hot pursuit to not only tear it down piece by piece, but also spill to anyone who swore fealty to it." Quinn continued. "I wouldn't...I wouldn't be asking if I was looking to ensure the survival of the Garrison and the remaining senior elders or if you want to be more technical, sanctum leaders. Even if they set the buildings on fire, if at least one wall or door still remains standing, at least the sanctum's power is safe. I only have a matter of days before the Emissary breaks through ground zero and unleashes hellfire and brimstone."

"You wouldn't be desperate to seek us out and ask for help unless there was a catch," Tommy said warily. "I know you Quinn for nearly two decades. There's always an underline and fine print in between. It's more than just about the Monument Valley sanctum, they wouldn't be hellbent on destroying the Garrison without a purpose or reason."

"I know you do anything, all of you would do anything to protect the people you love, to keep those that matter safe from harm." Quinn answered. "Believe me when I tell you that somehow your friends are right about their theory that somehow the Bloodline of Power are connected to these energy signatures radiating from underneath the city. If you want to go punch out a wall Tommy by all means."

"You're basically about to say something that will set Tommy off again aren't you?" Zack snapped.

"Whether you tell me or not, pretty much you're right I will probably punch out something whether it be a wall or maybe you for that matter." Tommy said wanting to confirm his suspicions and also his worries. "I'm going to cut to the chase right now, does this...have to do with my daughter and whatever freaky power is emerging?"

"Like I said, you'll do anything to protect the ones you love, especially you Tommy when it comes to your daughter." Quinn answered. "Those Garrison sanctums are more than just about keeping whatever is padlock underneath the city contained. They were built to cloak and suppress the power of the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power, the child of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the falcon and crane. The true power of the balance of shadow and light, it's your daughter Amelia. The last thing you need...is for the Emissary to find out just what kind of power your little girl holds because her fate lies on making sure the last Garrison sanctum remains standing."


	35. Consequences Be Damned: Part I

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 35 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers prepare intense standoff with the Emissary to save the Garrison's last stronghold with the stakes being raised.)**

 **Chapter 35: Consequences Be Damned- Part I**

 **June 24th, 2009**

 **2:30 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

"Tommy!" They all cried. Without any response or reaction, they knew all too well Tommy's way of dealing with another complication at hand. He took a deep breath before his fist made contact with Quinn's face as he decked the once former prince of Treyforia. Quinn just simply let out a slight smirk expecting his former student's reaction wiping the small cut on his lip.

"Obviously, it's always been his response to things especially with matters of the heart." Quinn responded, only to receive death glares from the other Rangers as Jason and Adam held their friend back. Tommy tried to keep a calm demeanor, but it was obvious it was hard to keep his emotions in check. If there was one thing he could ask for it was for his daughter not to somehow be tied into this life. For him, choosing which part of their overall crusade to defeat the Emissary was becoming a challenge, like the checklist of tasks at hand only kept on growing longer and longer. "Your emotions are ramping up, use it and channel it into something constructive kid."

"Hey, why don't you shut up for a minute." Jason growled, trying to keep his best friend calm and collective. However, his hard eyes flashed green and it did not go unnoticed by the others. The Rangers wondered the true potential of their leader's power in his current emotional state if traces of his power from his evil green ranger days were still evident in him. The necklace he wore was suppose to keep his powers in check, but now they suspected otherwise. "Tommy, listen to me you need to calm down and relax please, bro."

"Okay, I seem a bit leveled out and calm for now." Tommy stated taking a breath, and then gave a not so pleasant stare at Quinn. "As for decking you, that's my first reaction to you these days in terms of how I respond to hearing you say something that will flip the script again. Maybe it's also my way of dealing with 19 years worth of memories I recall of you. Don't you remember Quinn? The ones where you kept reminding me of how much of a disappointment I was."

"Looks like the old green dragon still lays dormant in you Tommy." Quinn replied. "The other side of the coin that makes Tommy Oliver."

"Or why don't I rip this necklace off and maybe test out just how much power the so called Bloodline of Power wields." Tommy snapped angrily. "Is that why you guys created my necklace? The same way you created the bracelet for my daughter? Yeah, I know my life hasn't been normal since I was eleven years old. Being a Power Ranger I knew the risk that there will be no sense of normalcy left in my life. I accepted it, Kim accepted it, my friends accepted there is no such thing as normalcy when you're fated to save the world countless times. If there was one thing I could ask the universe it was to at least give Amelia a sense of normalcy in her life. Is that hard to ask on behalf of a seven year old little girl?"

"That kid's fate was already predetermined thanks to mommy and daddy long ago..." Unfortunately, Quinn's recent remark didn't suit well with Tommy again as he was met with another punch in the face. This time, Jason and Adam let their friend go knowing he had a lot of issues to work out and needed time to process the news. They wanted to intervene and stop before Tommy lost control, but Quinn simply just let out a smirk and wiped his busted lip again. "This is just normal Rangers for Tommy to let out all those suppressed emotions he's been bottling up inside for so many years."

"You basically have the worst timing possible don't you?" Adam asked.

"I preferred you as Prince Trey back in the day," Kat commented sarcastically. "Because you as Quinn, you're basically one sarcastic bastard aren't you?"

"Maybe I should have asked my parents to send me to a different summer camp all those years ago instead of going to Algoma Summer Camp." Tommy said sarcastically. "My summer vacation at eleven years of age might have been different. Maybe I didn't sign up for martial arts classes that were secretly being used as training sessions for young recruits into an unknown army. Or maybe I didn't have to find myself five years ago in an abandon factory and hear that the woman I married turn out to be some mythical living weapon of a bunch of frantic organization. Or maybe I'm probably dreaming or stuck in my personal spirit world again and didn't hear you confirm my worst fears for my seven year old daughter. However, I'm trying to keep calm no matter how much bullshit you tell me that can possibly only make my life even shitty as it is right now. We have history Quinn, not the most colorful history but I'm willing to listen even though half the time these days I just want to punch your lights out."

"Tommy, this guy has done more damage than good in your life for the last nineteen years. Despite him being an ally, why put up with it?" Zack asked.

"Because...if it wasn't for him, Kimberly wouldn't have been part of my life." Tommy said reluctantly admitting Quinn's indirect involvement of Kim's impact on his life. No matter how much animosity or resentment he had for Quinn's influence in his life, Tommy couldn't deny fate and destiny especially when it comes to Kimberly and it was for that simple matter he owed his former camp counsellor for it. "Part of me wants to hate you so much, but I can't because you brought me the one person that meant the world to me into my life that day, her. True or false...was meeting Kim also part of your mission long ago?"

"That one, I did out of my own conviction because I saw two kids who would eventually become kindred spirits down the line." Quinn admitted. "As I said many times, you two were always the exceptional ones. Being around for so long, I've trained many who have come and gone, but something about you two always stumped me. It was why the others said I developed a soft spot for the both of you. Do you want to know why I suggested that the two of you talk to each other all those years ago? It's because you both understand one another and the feeling of trying to control both sides of the same coin. Eventually, one little conservation became history from that point on."

"You're one complex guy do you know that?" Aisha commented as Quinn gave a sarcastic smile. "Still wondering till this day what Zordon and Dulcea saw in you as an ally."

"Probably my unwavering dedication and fealty to the Garrison, doing whatever means possible to stay alive throughout the years." Quinn answered with a smirk.

"Well did your unwavering dedication help me out five years ago? You obviously picked one of the worst days of the year to grace us with your presence knowing all too well what happened in Reefside five years ago? I risked everything to save your ass back then because for the life of me I believed you could help me save Kim and our future, but look where that got us. Now, that sense of deja vu all is coming over me again to save your sanctum because of my daughter and the city where our adventures began as Power Rangers. You've been this catalyst in my life that impacted the fate of my family and those around me. I tried getting you out of my life, but I can't because no matter what, at the end of the day you're still there lurking in the distance, doing what you do because of your unwavering fealty."

"I lived for many years without regretting my actions and it's a rarity that there are a few times I feel guilt and regret. What happened five years ago was one of the things I regretted because of what it did to you, Tommy." Quinn reluctantly admitted. "Most people in your position have seen more tragedy and trauma than triumph take the high road and head out of the town kid. I should know that feeling when everything your world revolves around was suddenly snuffed out. However, how you manage to survive the trauma when it left you spent demonstrates your will and spirit to endure what comes your way. The survival of the Monument Valley sanctum will determine the outcome of your daughter's fate, but I'll do what I can to make sure I uphold a promise I should have kept five years ago...only if you and your court will ride with me?"

"And...what promise is that?" Tommy asked warily. "What promise do you intend to uphold you didn't keep to me five years ago?"

"To not make the same mistake twice and make sure I find a way to save your future and that of your daughter's." Quinn replied. "I'm doing this because I owe it to Kimberly for failing to protect her from a fate and destiny worst than death. Maybe, for her little girl there is still hope for her and that spark to ignite the hope that there is still a heartbeat left in the void. So I appeal to you, white falcon, Winged Lord of the Skies, heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power...what say you?"

The others looked at Tommy wondering what his response will be despite just a few moments ago he took two swings at the guy. Dealing with Quinn was like walking on eggshells because the high ranking Garrison elder had a hidden motive. However, the decision came down to Tommy debating whether if he'll let history repeat itself or take a risk and rewrite it. "...If you can correct the mistakes from five years ago, we'll see where we go from here." Tommy informed him reluctantly. "You couldn't steer Kim away from her fate and destiny five years ago, maybe you'll have luck and help me make sure my daughter's fate doesn't follow her mom's path right into the Emissary."

 **Somewhere near the Arizona-Utah Border**

Out in an abandon service centre somewhere in the desert, the seven pillars of the Emissary made the final preparations required to launch their assault. After time and patience, their mystics were able to locate the last Garrison sanctum that eluded them for months. This was going to be their chance to finally dismantle and eliminate their adversary that have plagued them for over four thousand years.

This internal civil conflict between the Garrison and the Emissary have exceed since the far reaches of the galaxy. It was an ironic twist of fate this war has followed them to every corner of the universe from their first confrontation on Phaedos, and expanded their chapter for the last four thousand years on Earth. It was true that both the Garrison and the Emissary originated from the same concepts and origins of the Ninjetti Order on Phaedos, but their ideologies and fundamental beliefs was what caused the divide.

That final decree that exiled the Emissary long ago was the catalyst that brought upon their formation while the Garrison was formed to protect and preserve the legacy and ancient teachings of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. There was a resilience and resistance that ran through their adversaries, one that they complimented their enemies for: to always rebuild from the ashes of destruction and chaos.

However despite their resistance and defiance, the Garrison wasn't prepared to do battle with the Emissary's ultimate weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign. They needed the sovereign's strength and power to demolish the Monument Valley sanctum, but it was more than just about diminishing the Garrison's influence. They studied the ancient teachings of the Ninjetti Order in the past and the sanctums served as sanctuaries to protect the integrity of the Great Power. Each sanctum governed by the basic fundamental elements of balance in the universe: aspects of life itself.

The battle lines were set to strike as final preparations were on the way and the Scarlet Sovereign undergoing last minute battle combat training with Pan. Dalia wanted in on their impending assault on the Garrison sanctum against the objections of Balor and Thea, much to the suspicion of the rest of the pillars. As the last remnants of daylight disappear beyond the desert horizon, Thea felt a shift of aura in the atmosphere, a power and energy unlike anything out of the ordinary from both the light and shadow.

"Thea, what is it?" Dalia asked her sister as the rest of the Emissary looked on. "What do you sense?"

"There is an uncanny aura in the atmosphere: it's very powerful, rare energy; but unyielding and unbounded. This aura holds no allegiance to the shadow and light." Thea said sensing an unexplained feeling. "There are a lot of factors at work here pulling from both sides of the spectrum: from the physical and spiritual plane, but yet it's powerful enough to contain and conceal their signatures, auras and energy."

"What should we expect from the Garrison?" Salazar asked. "They have cloaked this particular sanctum for so long, making it difficult to unbind the power it holds."

"Because we know the sanctum leader of this particular location will not hold back," Dalia stated. "The sooner this sanctum falls, the sooner we can proceed to dismantle this little resistance. They are what stands in between us obtaining the substance and our plans to fulfill our masters' legacies. We have worked for too long not to be set back by a few minor transgression, we are this close to unlocking what we desire."

"Well boss lady our little siege may have be pushed back a day or two," Ashei addressed the group as a few agents of the Emissary dragged one of the unconscious mystics back to their hideout. "Congratulations, we're down a mystic. Somehow he just dropped down on the ground and I can sense a compound mixture of belladonna, hemlock and foxglove in his system. Apparently, the land is tainted surrounding the Garrison sanctum..."

"You're meaning to tell us they poisoned the dirt ground?" Dalia asked utterly in disbelief. "Our mystics work in threes, if one is out of commission, simply get a replacement! We must have a few on standby now don't we people?"

"They contaminated the ground to purposely incapacitate us and our mystics are now becoming inflicted with whatever they sprinkled on the ground." Malo explained. "We need a new tactic to breach ground zero without putting our reserves out of commission."

"We'll think of something," Dalia stated. "This is only a minor setback and it will only be a matter of time before we find an immunization to their defences. They can only prologue their destruction for so long."

"Well they better be ready dear sister," Thea said as she concentrated. "It seems like our favourite lordship is growing in strength and he wants to demonstrate to us his power and they are coming for us. This time...they're going to take things to the next level."

 **6:00 p.m**

 **Momument Valley**

In a matter of couple of hours, the Power Rangers found themselves thrusted into an unknown battlefield, one that they felt foreign to them. They remember in high school learning about the geography of Monument Valley. It was an area part of the Colorado Plateau. The elevation of the valley floor ranges from 5,000 to 6,000 feet (1,500 to 1,800 m) above sea level. The floor is largely siltstone of the Cutler Group, or sand derived from it, deposited by the meandering rivers that carved the valley. The valley's vivid red color comes from iron oxide exposed in the weathered siltstone. The darker, blue-gray rocks in the valley get their color from manganese oxide.

According to Billy the buttes are clearly stratified, with three principal layers. The lowest layer is the Organ Rock Shale, the middle is de Chelly Sandstone, and the top layer is the Moenkopi Formation capped by Shinarump Conglomerate. The valley includes large stone structures including the famed "Eye of the Sun". Back in the day, they used to watch old western movies with Monument Valley in a lot of the backdrop scenes in these movies that depicted fictional life in the wild west.

On the contrary, the Rangers never imagined the moment they first stepped foot in the one of the Garrison's sanctums, they were getting a first hand glimpse of what the Garrison was all about. They didn't know this vast desert region was a secret stronghold that fought to defend the legacy and integrity of the Ninjetti order and the Great Power for over four thousand years. It was like an ancient secret civilization or city hidden deep within the rocky canyon formations and beneath the surface. However, watching them in action and their intensive training was like watching what they assumed was their personal army being prepared for war.

The sight of seeing the Garrison's sanctum hit close to home for Tommy; in particular the fact that for nearly two decades he had been avoiding ever laying eyes on what was supposed to be steered for his future. He was seeing Garrison brigades ranging from young to old; kids; teenagers; young adults; everyone in between willingly and swearing to fealty to fight this war against the Emissary.

Part of Tommy wondered if he was fortunate enough not to be a full fledged member of the Garrison despite being trained in the ways of fighting style long ago. Then his thoughts were about Kimberly wondering if she ever laid eyes on this place in those eight months all those years ago when she fled Florida? Maybe she must have seen this and it was why she deserted Quinn in order to follow her heart's desire back to him.

There was a sense of sympathy Tommy felt for these people who either spent their entire lives; or had previous generations work as members of the Garrison. He thought about all the innocent victims who were agents of the Garrison who sacrificed their lives in order for him and his friends to fulfill their fate and destiny. Did any of these people have their own ambitions; dreams and goals in life? Was it worth it for them to throw their meaning of life away in order for their survival? As the Rangers toured the sanctum with Quinn breaking down how their operation work, Tommy couldn't shake the thought he was giving into the thing that caused the divide between him and Quinn years ago.

"Do you ever think about it?" Jason suddenly asked his best friend. "Maybe...that might been you down there with the rest of those people who dedicated their lives to nothing else but the Garrison? To fighting a war that has long existed across the universe? It's what's going through your mind, bro and you're probably thinking if Kim thought about it."

"If I wanted to, part of me wishes this place never existed, or the truth about the Garrison, the Emissary, all of it remained nothing but campfire tales." Tommy said. "As much as every part of me wanted to despise Quinn, I can't do that because of the impact he had on Kim and me. I kept telling myself over the years his stories were nothing but tales of delusion and he was basically seeking out people who would throw their lives away for nothing and for no meaning except being a soldier of war. I'm looking at all those people down there and it occurred to me they fight for us, they fight so we can live, so we can finish what we started five years ago with the Emissary."

"Maybe it's because for some, complicated reason it's their purpose, it's their need in order to serve a greater cause." Jason replied. "It made me think about Sasha Gideon, one of the senior partners from Billy's old law firm. Her family's legacy revolved around the Garrison and for five generations, that family swore fealty to some sanctum in Galway until the very last living member. Those people down there are here by choice, by a belief and an idea of something greater."

"I always debated that with Quinn for years what this war has come to Jase. Quinn used to tell me I had a gift, the special kind, the kind few people have or deserve. It was the sales pitch he sold me and Kim on years ago when we first met him. Quinn and his fortune-cookie wisdom, cause that's all he needed, 'cause he was training children to fight a war. Do you know what the scary part about all of this was? Kim and I unwillingly were doing the same thing five years ago with the Dino Thunder Rangers. You try to find that line in the sand between being a soldier of war or a defender of justice. Long ago he wanted a soldier, we wanted a parental role model to look up to and I guess we just ended up disappointing one another. Do you want to know why Kim originally came back to Angel Grove eight months after the letter?" Tommy looked at his best friend before he continued. "I never thought this was why she chose me, but maybe if she didn't..."

"Whatever happened in the past it's all in the past." Jason reassured him. "Kim chose her own fate, her own destiny and you are what she saw in her fate and destiny. You shouldn't let the shadows of the past dictate the outcome of how things turned out in the present or possibly the future. Do you honestly think this was in your future?"

"...Well originally Quinn wanted Kim to recruit me into the Garrison all those years ago, but she didn't." Tommy suddenly admitted. "She spent eight months with Quinn, training to be part of the Garrison after the incident in Florida and the letter. He wanted her to use her feelings for me for his benefit to bring me into the fold, for the warfront effort as he called it. Kimberly called those eight months the "darkest time of her life" but she couldn't bring herself to fulfill her mission for Quinn. It was because I showed her there was a life outside of the front lines; outside of being a soldier for someone else's war. Seeing the Garrison up close this was what she wanted to spare me from: a tutelage to fight a war where you moral credo and compass get thrown out the window. Kim...she had that instant to kill by any means, it was this part of herself she tried to contain and conceal for many years, her shadows of the past. Guess that is why we were a match made for each other."

"That you two are and we still believe that the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies will be reunited once again," Billy replied as he and the others joined the two best friends after hearing their conversation. "We made a promise to protect our falcon and lordship, the Bloodline of Power and despite all that has been thrown at him, he still endures and he prevails."

"Okay, how long have all of you guys been standing there?" Tommy inquired.

"Long enough to let you and my husband have your little bromance moment," Kat slightly chuckled. "We heard every word you said and do not think being here is suppose to give you a wake up call to what life was suppose to be. We don't know what to expect and this is uncharted territory for us, stepping into the Garrison's world."

"Yeah, it is uncharted territory, but I felt like I been part of it without realizing it," Tommy replied. "It was long before they came to Reefside five years ago when the Emissary used Mesogog and his goons to help with their plans; long when they had secret Garrison operatives watching over us; before Algoma Camp; before Amelia's birth. Maybe it was predetermined even before either of us were born. Now I find myself on their turf once again in order to save my daughter's future because apparently some old sanctum is connected to her whatever freaky ancient magical power is emerging from my little girl. I know my future and that of Kimberly's is wavering in uncharted waters and clouded by the second, but I don't want that same prediction for Amelia. She's only seven years old and deserves a carefree childhood, the one kids her age should have."

"And we know that and we know how much you sacrificed and dedicated to your daughter." Rocky said. "I understand what it means to be a parent even though I'm still in the process of navigating that with my own daughter and Robbie. Jason and Kat they know what you're going through to do what you have to do for their own children and the rest of us. You don't want Amelia to pay for any wrongdoings you or Kimberly had in the past at the cost of her future, even if it means putting yourself in the line of fire just to protect her."

"Rocky is right, as much as you tell yourself you wanted out of this life you couldn't do that because of Amelia." Aisha said. "We made the choice as a team to stand by you because you're our friend and we're all family and we protect one another. Long ago we heard this credo and mantra that stayed with us and defined our family because of two people who are very foundation of what makes this family. They are the heart and soul of it and we made a vow to protect it: always and forever."

"Always and forever: our team's credo and mantra," Tommy slightly chuckled. "Well that's Kimberly for you...and her always saying consequences be damned."

"Well that's our other mantra too," Jason said smiling. "So, does our mantra as a team still stand regardless of what comes next?"

"It still does and whatever comes this way, consequences be damned." Tommy said. "I didn't come here because of Quinn's request or that of the Garrison, I came here because I'm not making the same mistake twice. I still walk on eggshells when it comes to him, but he knows things that we don't and if protecting this sanctum is what has to be done, then fine we'll do it, but we aren't doing for his benefit. We're doing this because it's who we are and who we fight for."

 **9:30 p.m**

For the next three and a half hours the Rangers were introduced to the operations of the Garrison in the Monument Valley sanctum. They were reunited with their allies the Ninja Storm and Thunder Rangers of the Wind Ninja Academy. Although it wasn't the ideal place to send their allies for sanctuary, being under the protection of the Garrison had its benefits and provided them a place to retrain their skills and abilities.

The sanctum itself was a crossover between a very old, ancient fallout shelter that reminded them of the Command Center back in the day. It was hidden well inside the geographical terrain of the area which was why it was impossible for the Emissary to find it. There were Garrison members undergoing rigorous training exercises and drills like they were undergoing military combat training. From further examination, these people looked focus orientated and displayed concentration and discipline.

Quinn gave the rundown to the Rangers what has been happening and how he left his sanctum under the protection of the last surviving members of the Garrison for the last couple of months. However, with the immediate threat of the Emissary's impending assault looming it was only a matter of time before their remaining sanctum would be located. The sanctum itself was divided in levels and sections with a series of interconnecting tunnels and stairways that led outside, to hidden chambers or escape routes should they abandon it.

From Quinn's impromptu tour of the sanctum, the Rangers knew he wasn't going to give this place up without a fight. Unfortunately, that resilience and resistance drive that ran through him and the rest of the Garrison meant the possibility of them signing their own death certificates. He led the Rangers to one of the chambers in the sanctum that was an annex and contained many ancient artifacts and also what looked like pods of some sort. There were seven around the area that were empty but their attention was drawn to what looked like an ancient looking torch that constantly changed colors.

It was in a mystical cauldron that was decorated but it brought upon a mesmerizing and mystical atmosphere to it, probably too mystical for Tommy who found himself enthralled by the flames. For some reason it was causing a compulsion, a desire of self-searching into the windows of the past, present and future until the others and Quinn had to snap Tommy back to reality.

"Be careful of that for those who touches its flames will be enthralled by the mysticism," A young girl who looked no more than seventeen years old appeared along with a male roughly close to Quinn's age. "The embers of the past, present and future shine bright but for one to know their own fate must be prepared to be burned."

"Seriously Jade you and your speeches of mysticism," the man replied at the young girl. "These people here are the heir apparent of the Ninjetti Order." He then turned his attention to Tommy and carefully looked at him. "And this one here is the one true Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon. He is the Bloodline of Power, heir to the Ninjetti Kingdom and the Great Power, the royal family."

"Okay that is pretty much putting Tommy high up on that pedestal of the Garrison or the rest of us for that matter." Jason stated staring at the two individuals. "Seriously, who the heck are you people?"

"Jade, Roxas...I see that you two have manage to hold the fort down in my absence." Quinn greeted his two comrades. "And of course you bought us a few more days making sure the Emissary's mystic dogs aren't sniffing in our territory. How about the cloaking spell?"

"It will only buy us about two days, three at most but they're a persistent bunch of bastards." Roxas reported. "After that, it's open season so right now we're amplifying the training session and doubling up our efforts in the armory. Does the boss man know what is happening? What about Ari...I mean Dulcea? My apologies she has that tendency to switch between her Garrison name and that of her Master Warrior identity of Phaedos."

"Huh, hello there we're not deaf or blind..." Trini replied a little offended. "Can you tell us who they are?"

"Oh my mistake, forgot the introductions here." Quinn added. "Power Rangers, meet Jade and Roxas, the last remaining sanctum leaders of the Garrison. Jade here may look like your run of the mill typical teenager but trust me, this little strumpet here is a fierce soldier and arcane expert. Don't let her age or her appearance fool you for she has taken a mentor ship role once upon a time in her alternate life, kind of like Zordon. Roxas, he and I have had our fair share of fighting alongside one another over the ages in many chapters of the Garrison's existence. He too was brought into the fold many years ago by Zordon after the Emissary ravaged his home planet in their quest for the substance, once upon a time on Eltar. Jade and Roxas here have significant history here on Earth working alongside the Power Rangers of Earth."

"They know us?" Tommy asked, but then a thought came to him. "It's kind of like the Emissary, that somehow in their previous or alternate lives they were heralds who served the likes of Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Divatox and all the other forms of evil that we battled. You all...knew Zordon in some shape or form and it was why the Garrison was formed for that reason? So if Quinn was Prince Trey in his alternate life and Aria was Dulcea, the Master Warrior and High Priestess of the Ninjetti, then Jade and Roxas must have been known by another form or name we once met?"

"I think I'm going to take a stab at this since they were vaguely dropping hints of their previous identities to us?" Justin said looking at the two Garrison members. First, he turned his attention to Jade. "You always use to have this way of speaking to us, very metaphorically and cryptically, but yet it was a big responsibility for you to fill Zordon's shoes long ago. Wasn't it, Dimitria?" The smile on the young teenager's face and the stunned reaction figuring out Jade's identity by Justin's analysis was nothing more than just speechless.

"Like what Quinn said don't let my appearances fool you Power Rangers," Jade replied smiling. "Though it was a pleasure once again to finally see you all." Justin then turned his attention to Roxas.

"In terms of figuring out Roxas, if Cassie was only here to see this I'm sure she'd be stunned to figure out who were once were." Justin continued sensing Roxas' face react at the mention of the former second pink Turbo Ranger & Space Ranger's name. "You're from Eltar too, like Zordon and you were also a sworn ally to him for many years, and to us because of your fealty and oath to those who fight in Zordon's name. Cassie, she still thinks about you from time to time wondering what became of the mysterious Phantom Ranger."

"So the founders of the Garrison once were sworn allies and comrades to Zordon many eons ago?" Tommy asked. "That's why you kept on saying you all knew us in previous alternate lives and all that? It's still a little weird to wrap our heads around this stuff and to this day we're trying to unravel the mystery of how ancient intergalatic cosmic beings like yourselves can exist in other alternate states or lives throughout the ages. Now that we know who you all really are and your connection to us years ago, what do we call you by? The names we once knew you as or by what you go by in the Garrison?"

"Kid, names or what we were in our current states or alternate lives don't matter here. What matters is that we've existed for a pretty long time to fulfill a fealty and oath that the foundations and mission mandate the Garrison was founded upon." Quinn explained. "To us it doesn't matter what you refer us by, although with you for the last two decades you've known me as Quinn. We're here because of one common goal and mission."

"To fight the Emissary and stop them from fulfilling their Modus Operandi upon Angel Grove." Adam replied. "So you guys...are all that's left as the founders of the Garrison on Earth?"

"Like the seven pillars that formed the Emissary, we too had our beginnings originate on Phaedos after the Elders of the Ninjetti Order banished the heretics and decreed them unworthy of ever obtaining the Great Power." Roxas explained. "Zordon was once one of the Elders of the Ninjetti Order and after word was spread of the heretics defiling the very name and integrity of the Great Power and Ninjetti, he formed the Garrison as a means to protect its sanctity and integrity with the Master Warrior and High Priestess Dulcea being the first. In order to carry out the mission to expand the teachings across the universe, they found six other members that would be the core foundation of the Garrison."

"Yeah and the rest is history according to Quinn's account." Tanya said.

"That pretty much rewrites the definition of ancient beings and everything we know about the Ninjetti Order." Billy said. "So the other six members of the Garrison, you weren't originally part of the Ninjetti Order were you unlike Zordon and Dulcea?"

"The Garrison's purpose is to protect the new generation of initiates into the Ninjetti Order, the council that will in turn swear fealty and oath to the heir apparent of the Ninjetti Kingdom, the Bloodline of Power." Jade replied. "If you hear it from Quinn, long story short, we're basically the army that serves the Ninjetti Order. We fight to protect the very foundation and cornerstones of what this legacy and the Great Power and the Ninjetti is about. Everything the members learned about the Ninjetti is what became the fundamentals of what made the Garrison what it is today. Our tactics and methods may bring upon questionable doubt and debate, but it is what it is."

"An organization in the name of good that uses violence and killing as a means to fight? To do things that questions one's moral compass and ethics?" Kat asked.

"We are what's left of the founding members of the Garrison because the Scarlet Sovereign," Quinn said noticing Tommy's expression at the mention of the Scarlet Sovereign's name. It was an ugly truth for the White Ranger to know what his crane's new lease of her existence has been reduced to. "It was why for many years we kept it hidden away from the Emissary but they knew of their weapon, the one that can bring upon the fire and destruction upon on our organization. This is why the chapter of Earth's Garrison has been going on for over four thousand years. The three other founding members of the Garrison: Hideo, the Osaka sanctum leader; Whistler, the Galaway sanctum leader; and Felix, the Guinea sanctum leader all have lost their lives when their sanctums fell along with their brigades. One by one every sanctum fell and in a means to ensure our survivals, we abandoned the rest of our Garrison sanctums at the cost of losing its power."

"You can imagine the bind we are in right now," Jade replied. "The only last contingency we got left is keeping the Monument Valley sanctum standing and keeping the hidden Ninjetti Kingdom in Reefside as sanctuary grounds. The old guard is on the verge of being burned by the untamed fire of the Emissary's greatest weapon unless we can put a stop to it. However, we never anticipated in our wake that there is a tide of change upon the horizon that will once again rewrite what we know."

"Tell us something we don't know," Zack said sullenly.

"Zack has a point because we already know what's at stake," Tommy said, staring down at the surviving founders of the Garrison. "For nearly two decades, this organization has inadvertently been a constant influence on my life without me knowing it. Long before I ever came to Angel Grove it all began at that summer camp where somehow it led me to a chance meeting of fate and destiny with a girl who eventually become the center of my world. She too, would learn that this organization will also be a constant influence on her life too. Becoming Power Rangers, somehow in the eyes of the powers that be became two of the most powerful Rangers in existence: the falcon and crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies and the completion of the Bloodline of Power. Over the years I kept asking myself what the hell made me so special and if everything about my life has been predetermined by fate and destiny itself. I know life is complicated and no matter how many times this world tries to bury me under its weight and burden, I have to endure it because it's my nature. Me and my friends have given our lives time and time again for the greater good knowing somewhere along the way we must make sacrifices in the name of victory. It's getting harder to find that line in the sand and whether or not to cross it. However, when it comes to hearts of the matter I say consequences be damned. That tide of change you're talking about is my daughter and that's where I will draw the line for you."

"It seems the power of the balance of light and shadow is understanding the full magnitude of the power being at work here." Roxas said looking at Quinn. "He's very different this one is from the last Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. No wonder why you considered him and his ladyship the exceptional ones Quinn. The very least you can do is educate them about the source of power of the sanctum starting with the flame."

"What does that multicolored cauldron torch flame have to do with the sanctum?" Jason asked looking at his best friend, however for some reason Tommy found himself entranced by the cauldron in the room. "Tommy? Tommy what is it?"

"That flame...there is something about it like it's a window to all aspects of time: the past, the present and the possible future." Tommy said in awe. "That represents the power of the Garrison sanctum doesn't it? I can remain calm and collective for a moment unless you say something to me that makes me want to punch your lights out. I do suggest you take your comrade's advice and explain to us what makes these cauldrons special and how they're linked to the sanctums? Ultimately, explain to me its overall connection to my daughter's fate?"

"Each flame that once resided in the Garrison sanctum's represented different characteristics of existence that remained prominent throughout the universe. It's the very essence of what makes life itself in general." Quinn said. "It was an ancient story we learned from Zordon and the other elders of Phaedos long ago during the early formations of the Garrison how each aspect of existence reflects one's being and individuality. Our strength came from following each of these aspect in some means of combat as a guide to know the meaning of existence: soul; mind; time; space; reality; power; and knowledge. The flames in the cauldron represent each aspect of existence one sanctum is guided by. When the power of the flames are extinguish, the sanctum's power is extinguish when the last sworn member of that sanctum perishes. The flames from three of the seven sanctums have been extinguished, except for...the flame from the sanctum of Monument Valley. Are you following closely or is the Dragon within you boiling inside?"

"You said three sanctums have been completely destroyed by the Scarlet Sovereign?" Aisha asked. "And with that three of the founding members of the Garrison?"

"That is correct." Roxas confirmed nodding his head. "Myself, Jade and Aria abandoned our sanctums and took with us the members of the Garrison assigned to the respective sanctums in Panama; Thrace and the Cook Islands. They may have destroyed the buildings themselves, but not extinguish the power completely and thanks to some quick witted work from Jade, we formulated a plan to consolidate the remaining powers of the sanctums into one direct area."

"The cauldron torch burning here? This is it isn't it? The last of the Garrison's sanctums power?" Tommy asked. "You said each sanctum represented a different characteristic of existence in the universe? What was extinguish and which are the ones suddenly make up that super multicolored torch burning in Monument Valley?"

"Power, space and reality after the fall of the Osaka, Galway and Guinea sanctums." Quinn continued. "The flames of soul, mind, and knowledge were merged with the flames of time, the source of Monument Valley's sanctum power. I told you earlier that keeping the last Garrison sanctum standing is just about ensuring we keep whatever is contained underneath Angel Grove padlocked. I said to you that the survival of this sanctum is also about containing and cloaking the true nature of your daughter Amelia's power: the true power of the balance of shadow and light. The different characteristics of existence also speaks to the cornerstones of what the Ninjetti is about. It's awakening in her and the spirits of the ancient Ninjetti call in the far reaches to the Bloodline of Power, to the key of the future. There have been serious repercussions every time a Modus Operandi occurred and the powers that be try to find a way to rectify every action and reaction in existence."

"It's like layers and layers of protection these sanctums represent aren't they?" Tommy asked touching his necklace. "And one by one it's all unraveling. Those energy signatures the guys detected in Angel Grove, it's only the beginning isn't it?" His eyes were focused on the flame once again. "There is more to that flame is there? You said I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people I love: my daughter and my lost Winged Lady of the Skies. Tell me...what do I need to do in order to find the truth?"

"Quinn, we suggested to provide them knowledge about the flames that are the source of the sanctum's power." Jade argued realizing Tommy's motive. "Wait a minute, no this is not the appropriate approach to this!"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked looking at the Garrison and then at Tommy. "Oh dear god. Tommy, hey listen to me bro, they said that cauldron torch is mystical and that is powerful, unknown and ancient mystical stuff at play." He turned to Quinn knowing he inadvertently instigated all of this. "Hey, talk him out of it!"

"Tommy stop this is not the way!" the others argued as Tommy stepped forward in front of the cauldron, the power source of the last Garrison sanctum. "Don't do it!"

"Is this your way to rectify the promise you couldn't fulfill five years ago?" Tommy asked directly to Quinn. "Is this your way of making sure you don't make the same mistake twice? So tell me...is this your way to redeem yourself for failing me all those years ago?"

"If you're willing to know the truth, all you need to do..." Quinn said carefully. "...All you need to do is let the embers of the cauldron touch you Tommy. However, be warned and against my judgement don't say I warned you if attempt to go beyond the limitations of the power you wield. However, I gave you my world and you wanted to know what you need to do in order to protect Amelia's future?"

"Consequences be damned as my Beautiful pink princess and crane would say huh?" Tommy replied as he began to reach for the cauldron, much to the protest of the other Rangers and the surviving founders of the Garrison. Once the first bits of ember made contact with him, the next thing he felt was a sudden surge he couldn't explain.


	36. Consequences Be Damned: Part II

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 36 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. As the Emissary closes in on the Garrison sanctum, the Rangers learn more about the power source of the sanctum with surprising results.)**

 **Chapter 36: Consequences Be Damned- Part II**

 **June 24th, 2009**

 **9:30 p.m**

 **The Garrison Sanctum: Monument** **Valley**

 _"Consequences be damned as my Beautiful pink princess and crane would say huh?" Tommy replied as he began to reach for the cauldron, much to the protest of the other Rangers and the surviving founders of the Garrison. Once the first bits of ember made contact with him, the next thing he felt was a sudden surge he couldn't explain._

Tommy thought that he be suffering from burns from the embers of the sanctum's torch, but instead he felt something else. The embers began to attach itself to Tommy as he concentrated hard and focused on his Ninjetti powers. He closed his eyes while his body started to glow white, but with a tint of pink from the powers of the Crane also. But the flames of the Garrison sanctum were starting to work its mysticism and enchantment with a desire to scorch possible hostile threats who wish to extinguish the flame.

However, Tommy yield the flames to his own will, calling to Brennan as he heard the falcon's cry in his head. Unfortunately, the falcon saw what Tommy was doing and protested to the plans of his human mate, worried about what the powers of the sanctum's flames will do to him. The Rangers had no idea what Tommy was up to nor the power he was channeling but they heard the cries of their animal spirits protesting along with Tommy's falcon to withdraw.

"God damnit you crazy son of a bitch!" Jason yelled in protest watching his best friend being surrounded by the embers of the sanctum's flames. However, to their surprise he wasn't being harmed or burn by it as they felt a power surge go through Tommy's body. He then turned his attention to Quinn. "Can't you do something before Tommy walks out looking like the Human Torch."

"Oh no that can't be good." Billy said as they saw that Tommy's necklace have come off from around his neck.

"The unbowed, unbent and unbroken spirit of the Winged Lord of the Skies." Quinn stated watching his former student. "The flames of time, knowledge, soul, and mind are yielding its embers to the Bloodline of Power: the balance of shadow and light. Its flames will not scorch the heir apparent rulers of the Ninjetti kingdom. It is simply showing him what his heart is desiring...the cornerstones of his existence and the hand of fate and destiny's grand design. Like the Bloodline of Power compiled of two sides of the coin, existence itself is also represented by two sides of a coin and characterized by basic fundamentals of the reason of existence."

"Basically Tommy is bathing himself in the combined powers of four different sanctum flames for answers?" Justin asked.

"Quinn the necklace came off," Jade warned picking it up. "You already have seen what the white falcon can do and his powers hold no limitations. The bloodline itself their powers hold no boundaries. This is reckless letting him touch the sanctum's flame, especially since we consolidated the remaining sanctums' powers into one living flame."

"Jade is right Quinn, can he handle this?" Roxas asked.

"I made a promise and I gave him my word...I make a deal, I keep a deal." Quinn said to his comrades and then turned to the Rangers. "Power Rangers, do you still believe in the true power of shadow and light? Do you still believe in the tales of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the falcon and the crane?"

"We believe in our friend Tommy Oliver and what he is capable of," they simply stated. "No matter what he is or what you define him as he will always be Tommy to us. So you better make sure whatever comes next, you make sure to protect everything that Tommy Oliver holds dear to his heart. The true depth of his power comes from his heart and soul...the very core that wills his fighting spirit. We swore a fealty and oath to our lordship to serve as his council and protect the bloodline, the key of the future and just like you people have your fealty to serve us, we have ours as well."

"It is no wonder why you people are extraordinary and Zordon chose wisely and Dulcea for selecting rightful candidates to initiate into the Ninjetti Order." Jade explained giving a slight smile. "After years of observing you Power Rangers both on the battlefield and off of it, there is a reason why your team has been highly regarded as the cornerstone and foundation of the legacy of power. One way or another the final chapter of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary will be written and you, Power Rangers will be the epitome of the final conflict..."

"...Providing we survive the onslaught of what the Emissary has in store for us in the upcoming hours." Roxas stated as they stared at Tommy before turning his attention to Quinn. "I see why you regarded him as one of the exceptions of students you trained."

"He exceeded beyond my expectations," Quinn let out a smirk. "There are some things about Tommy Oliver that may surprise you all." He then turned his attention to Tommy who continued to make the sanctum's flames yield to him. He felt Tommy's aura and power surging the more he was exposing himself to the sanctum's power source. "Hey Tommy, can you hear me?"

Whatever power or force Tommy was feeling emitting from the sanctum's cauldron, it was overwhelming him, but yet he tried to keep it under containment. It was like the flame itself knew his deepest emotions and heart's desire. Unfortunately, it also had a mystical force of its own he couldn't explain, but yet he told himself to proceed forward not knowing what to expect. The more time he felt himself being exposed to the sanctum flame, it began to show him things: visions of the past, present and future.

But there was more to it than just the visions as if something from beyond was calling to him. Tommy felt it from all corners: from the physical and spiritual plane to both sides of light and shadow. Then he felt something in between: a balance and energy that held no binds or ties to either...it was just pure power. It was that same sensation he felt the first time he created his spirit world, but yet he wanted to dive deeper into it, finding what he needed to seek.

"Quinn, what was that?" Tommy suddenly asked as the flame in the cauldron started rising and changing colors. _"_ I...feel something, an unwavering aura, its calling to me. Is something happening to me? What am I finding? How does this all work Quinn?"

"Dear white falcon, I see your eyes; you already know the truth." Quinn said. "Your heart, body and soul are guiding you to what you must know. But there's someone who still could. The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. We are simple soldiers who fight in honor of the Ninjetti, but we believe in it. The power inside of you it moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes...feel it. The light...it's always been there, it will guide you. The answers you seek, let it be found. The power that calls to you from beyond the depths, it's closer than you think and it will keep calling to you until you answer it. From beneath you, the power devours and calls to you..."

"The power is closer than I think it is," Tommy said staring at the flame. However, the more focused and trance out Tommy became, it raised flags of what was happening to their friend and leader. It seemed like the Garrison were letting on more than they revealed. "From beneath you, the power devours and calls to me...the source underneath Rideau Circle?! There is something about whatever lies beneath the city of Angel Grove that calls to me. It's more than just the ancient sacred animal bones of the Ninjetti animal spirits. How do I proceed Quinn?"

"Tommy, listen to us you need to stop!" Jason pleaded to his best friend. "Damnit you crazy bastard what is that flame doing to him?! Look, I don't give a rat's ass about some bullshit deal you made with my best friend. Lord help me if something happens to him because your stupidity. All I care about is making sure a seven year old girl back in Reefside has at least one parent left to keep her safe."

"You're the sanctum leader!" Trini argued. "Can't you disconnect him from it before he does anymore damage?"

"I made a promise to Tommy, one I intend to fulfill as penance for a promise I couldn't keep five years ago. He wants to know how to save his daughter's future then he's doing whatever it takes to ensure Amelia's future." Quinn said turning back to Tommy. "Kid, you need to follow my voice. Breathe in and out. Reach out with your deepest feelings and search them. What do you see?"

"The Garrison sanctum. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence." Tommy suddenly responded concentrating and letting the sanctum flame work its magic. "What am I feeling? There's something in between all of it. Every emotion, the light, the shadow, the void, the spiritual, time. It's drawing me in..."

He heard the sound of Brennan in his head and felt his falcon lending his power to his human mate. The flame in the cauldron was yielding to Tommy's Ninjetti powers, controlling it and channeling his powers into the flame. For the surviving founders of the Garrison, they were amazed by the degree of control and power Tommy wield to keep the flame contained. In the past, those who wield the powers of the falcon and the crane bared with them the burden of balancing the forces of light and shadow for they were the heir apparent rulers of the Ninjetti Order and kingdom. It was why they were known as the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies.

The flames that gave the powers to each of the sanctums on Earth for over four thousand years was meant to protect the Bloodline of Power as a sign of fealty and oath to the Ninjetti. However, the safeguards that were implemented for so many years were unraveling and history itself was in the verge of being rewritten. It was a calculated risk Quinn took, knowing that soon the Garrison's time was passing. He never once questioned Zordon's wisdom and held the former ruler of Eltar with high prestige. There was something about this group of Power Rangers that made these individuals remarkable. It was also how he come to understand what Dulcea saw in them when they were revealed to be the new generation of the Ancient Sacred Ninjetti.

There were still lessons that needed to be taught and one of them was laying beneath the surface of the city that began the Power Rangers' journey years ago. It was only half the story they come to learn about the history of the Ninjetti, a legacy and reputation of the Great Power the Emissary was hellbent on tarnishing. It became a question of whether or not what was kept contained for the sanctity and balance of the universe can remain hidden or will the powers that be reveal itself?

"And what do you see between it all?" Quinn asked suddenly. "What lies in the middle of it all?"

"There is a balance and energy." Tommy said. "A force that beckons far in the distance. It waits for the call to be answered...it's drawing me in, both the light and shadow, two sides of the same coin being pulled in."

"And what do you feel inside of you right now Tommy?"

"Inside of me, the power surging through me, is that same force that beckons far in the distance?" Tommy asked. "However, it doesn't call just to me, it calls to them, the bloodline, the two most important people that my world revolves around. There is no light or shadow aura that surrounds it. There is more to this force is there? Is this how I get the answers I need? Going beyond the limitations of my power?"

"It's time you discover the truth and it begins with this lesson." Quinn explained as the others looked on. "The cornerstones and foundations of the Garrison and the Emissary stem from one point of origin, but guided by two philosophies of shadow and light. However, in between the combine powers of light and shadow lays a force that is unbound and does not yield. That Force does not belong to the Garrison or the Emissary. To say that if the Garrison die, the light dies should the Emissary and the looming shadow prevail, is vanity. Can you feel that Tommy? White Falcon, Winged Lord of the Skies what beckons you far in the distance?"

 **9:45 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Back in Reefside, Amelia couldn't sleep worrying over her dad, and also for her mom as well. Being left in the care of Hayley and the other Dino Thunder Rangers was alright for the young girl as her dad's former students provided her with some late night entertainment that consisted of movies, board games and an impromptu pizza party. Earlier on Amelia started drawing pictures again, much to the surprise of the Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley. These days the group worried about looking at one of Amelia's drawings knowing too well the contents of her drawing. Hayley updated the young girl to let her know her dad's current whereabouts in Monument Valley with the original Rangers protecting the last Garrison sanctum.

Over the years the Dino Thunder Rangers grew attached to Amelia ever since they first became Rangers under the mentorship of Tommy and Kimberly. The four former students dubbed the little girl as their honorary "little sister" vowing to protect her and keep her safe. Even after the supposed death of Kimberly five years ago and the sudden departure of their science teacher, not a day went by they thought about the girl who everyone adored and admired. Amelia Hope Oliver wasn't like any average seven year old child. In fact, she was an extraordinary child and the daughter of possibly the two most strongest Power Rangers ever in existence.

What bothered them about all of this was the fact that this sweet, innocent and bright young girl was unwillingly being put in a vulnerable position of becoming an open target to the forces that they dealt with five years ago. On the contrary, Amelia came off as a wild enigma that was riddled with mystery and uncertainty. And yet, the young child possessed a wisdom and maturity beyond her years to understand what was happening to her, a lesson and trait she inherited from her parents.

"I can't believe Tommy and the others are stepping foot in the Garrison's territory." Hayley said addressing the younger Rangers. "Even after five years, the Emissary still remains a menace in Tommy's life and getting involved with the Garrison can only spell trouble."

"But why would Dr. O insist on helping the Garrison, especially Quinn of all people after everything they put him through?" Ethan asked. "The last time that jerk rolled into town he got himself kidnapped for information about the Scarlet Sovereign."

"Ethan has a point and it's always Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver that have to bail Quinn's ass out," Connor added. "If I was Dr. O I wouldn't owe that man anything."

"But yet despite everything, Dr. O is still indebted to Quinn after 19 years." Kira replied much to the shock of the guys. "Quinn maybe an asshole or prick, whatever foul name we can call him, but if it wasn't for that jerk Dr. O wouldn't have ever met Kimberly when they were kids. It's why he owes Quinn."

"Because of Kimberly," Trent said. "The very core and center of Dr. Oliver's world. But after what the Emissary did to her, there's a question if there is part of her that exists underneath the Scarlet Sovereign."

"Don't worry I know daddy will find a way to speak to mommy again." Amelia said drawing at the table as she spoke. "Dad's tingling feeling lets him talk to mommy even though she doesn't know who she is or who we are. The falcon and the crane are making sure they can reach one another because I can hear the birds calling out."

"What do you mean by your dad's tingling feeling that lets him talk to your mom?" Hayley asked looking at the young girl's drawing. It was a picture of what looked like Tommy standing in front of a torch with a flame that was colored in many different colors. Then she saw another picture Amelia drew looked like two individuals that resembled her parents dressed in pink and white clothing surrounded by multicolored flames. "Amelia, sweetie what are you drawing?"

"Stuff I'm feeling whenever the tingling sensation is happening." Amelia replied looking at the picture. "I think this one is happening because I feel it, or I think I am making it happen." She looked at Hayley and the other Dino Rangers. "Hayley, Connor, Trent, Ethan, Kira where did my daddy and the others go? Is he with Quinn, the guy that knew my parents a very long time ago as kids?"

"Your dad...he and the others are with Quinn right now because they have to help him with something very big." Kira explained looking at the little girl. "They are trying to find a way to keep you safe and also keep Angel Grove safe too. Hey kiddo, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, not feeling the funny tingling feeling that makes me do weird stuff," Amelia said tapping her bracelet. "Dad says I have to keep this on at all times after he sent mommy away to keep me safe. I sense something bad inside of my mom like it wants to hurt my dad and it was trying to break into daddy's special place that lets him talk to my mom. I felt it before because it tried to put my mom back into the empty place and dad was trying to keep the bad tingling feeling away with the falcon and crane's help."

"Are you talking about the Scarlet Sovereign?" Connor asked.

"That's what I heard the others call the thing inside of mom, but she's not the only one with a bad feeling inside., Daddy also has a bad tingling feeling inside of him too. This one felt all green and it sounded like a dragon and it only comes out whenever dad gets very, very angry and upset." Amelia explained as she drew a picture of a green dragon and red bird on fire on paper. "They both have angry animals calling out to them, like the falcon and crane. Dad tries to tame the green dragon a lot, but the angry red bird wants to burn a lot of stuff and it's making mom feeling not good inside. They're both the light and dark, kind of like a teeter-totter."

"Amelia, who are the green dragon and the red bird suppose to be?" Trent asked giving a bewildered look to his friends. "Is this suppose to be your parents?"

"It's the other side of the coins mommy and daddy have. The parts of them they fight inside so they don't fall into the empty place." Amelia said curiously like it wasn't anything strange. She continued to draw some more pictures as the others observed. "The tingling feeling inside of me tells me that I have keep mom and dad in line and I hear stuff from beneath the ground calling to me. It's in the place where my parents first became superheroes. It is calling to my dad...to my mom, and to me..."

"She's not possessed or something now is she?" Ethan questioned warily wondering what to expect next. They only got an update awhile back from the veteran Rangers about their purpose in Monument Valley. They had to be on guard after witnessing first hand the power Amelia possessed. It is the reason why Tommy and the others are in the crossfires of another Garrison and Emissary showdown: to prevent the true nature of Amelia's abilities from being exposed. "It's hard to figure out how that little girl fits into all of this?"

"It's hard to ignore everything the kid says because it either comes out as premonitions on paper or by cryptic messages." Hayley said sighing as she clutched her cellphone in her hand. "Part of me wonders if what Amelia is drawing on paper is happening right now."

"But that's the problem we don't know anything going on." Connor replied. "But knowing Dr. Oliver when it comes to his daughter, he'll do anything for her, even put his own life on the line."

"The thing she's saying about hearing stuff beneath the ground calling to her," Kira replied. "Do you think...Amelia is referring to the thing buried underneath Rideau Circle in Angel Grove city?"

"That could only be the logical conclusion," Trent said. "If this Garrison stronghold falls, there's a possibility Amelia will be in a more vulnerable position." It was at that moment, Amelia drew another picture again, but this one brought upon an ominous tone to it. Hayley and the others couldn't help but wonder what this drawing meant as the young girl drew what looked like a door being opened with fire and a drawing of a girl wearing dress and crown laying on the ground. "Amelia? What are you drawing kiddo?"

"The door, it's surrounded by fire and ashes." Amelia said sighing as she continued to color the picture in. "I can hear them, the spirits and voices. It calls to what lies beyond that door but if they open it...the world would be lit on fire by light and shadow. It calls to them, it calls to the Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent of the Ninjetti. I know what calls to them...the Great Power calls in the distance. The kingdom, it's at a crossroads."

"Why is it at a crossroads?" Hayley suddenly asked as Amelia looked sad. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Because it happened before to the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The unity and balance of light and shadow's true power was created by them. The remnants of the Great Power that was taken from each Modus Operandi...it needed to be locked and contained. That is what they did...they created the key of the future and now the powers that be want it back. It calls to the bloodline to restart the cycle, break the chains, end the conflict that ravaged the kingdom for too long. But the past will be the epitome of the final conflict that will test two sides of the coin." She pointed to the picture of what looked like Tommy standing in front of a multicolored flame.

"Amelia, what is it about this picture?" Ethan asked. "Is this...happening right now?"

"My dad wants to find a way to keep me safe, even if it means putting himself to fight against the bad tingling feeling inside my mom." Amelia replied. "He wants to know how to save his ladyship, but she's missing the part that makes her the Winged Lady of the Skies. That fire...it will show him everything he wants, but it will only make him feel more sad because in the end it will come down to a choice. I can feel them struggling and slipping and he doesn't know it yet. My mom, the bad people who used magic to bring her back, they did something to her and they're coming to burn his kingdom to the ground. He's seeing it all and I don't want him to feel anymore pain and sadness."

 **Meanwhile in the desert**

Out in the middle of the deserts, Dalia saw her younger sister Thea in a state of meditation as the other pillars of the Emissary attempted to restrain the Scarlet Sovereign. She was having another episode again but the Emissary's prized weapon proved to be more powerful than expected. The young woman reverted to a feral and unstable state where she couldn't distinguish between ally or foe and only responded to pure instinct and violence.

Thea's eyes snapped open feeling a surge of power and aura spike drastically and it was emitting from the Scarlet Sovereign. For some reason, this aura put fear in Thea for this signature was unlike she hasn't detected. Something was beckoning their weapon and it was causing her state of delirium and confusion, but the beckoning aura was just pure power, no ties or aura of shadow and light. Unfortunately, it was sending the Scarlet Sovereign into another frenzy while Dalia examined the bruises and cuts that were administered to Salazar, Malo and Pan.

In order to quell the frenzy, bloodlust and psychological break within the Scarlet Sovereign, they put her through another no holds barred sparring match with some of the Emissary's top operative agents. However, this only amplified the untamed violence and fire within the young woman who literally left her sparring partners bloody and nearly beaten to unconscious or submission. This was not what they had in mind while they awaited on their mystics to counteract the efforts of the Garrison's enchantments.

"This is all I can come with for now to counteract the compounds the Garrison used to contaminate the ground surrounding their sanctum," Dalia said to Ashei mixing a mortar bowl with some mystical herbs, compounds and powders. She poured them into a few vials explaining how the combination compounds works. "It can only buy up to seventy two hours of immunization to whatever our enemies sprinkled on the ground. It will give our mystics enough time to work their magic in our favour."

"Seventy-two hours?! This will only buy our mystics three days at most," Ashei replied. "We need enough for our contingency and our forces once we launch the assault."

"Ashei has a point Dalia, we tested the ground within the point of ground zero where the Garrison Sanctum is pinpointed." Balor reported. "Although the Garrison scum may have created their vaccinations to immune themselves to their special concoctions, our forces will be left vulnerable before they reach the front door."

"Unfortunately, we can only work on the seventy-two hour immunization tactic," Salazar reluctantly reported. "The Garrison expected us to coordinate an attack on one of their sanctums after we destroyed the ones in Galway, Osaka and Guinea. They had a few sleeper cells from some of the small factions that survived the attempts on their Thrace, Cook Islands and Panama sanctums they ransacked and raided our supply barracks in Nassau. Our forces in the area were only able to secure a small portion of our stock that was not stolen by the Garrison which is being used by Dalia to create the counteract immunization."

"We can survive on seventy-two hours and don't forget that all of us pillars of the Emissary as well as the Scarlet Sovereign are immune to the Garrison's tactics." Dalia said in reassurance. "Our latest intel has informed us that the remaining powers of the Garrison's sanctums have all been consolidated into one source. The remaining power has been redirected to the Monument Valley Sanctum. All we need to do is extinguish the sanctum's power source and then we can proceed with our plans to obtain the substance. Their little parlour tricks have gone long enough and it is about time we put them to rest for good."

"Well you better hurry up because something is stirring, an aura I can't explain," Thea announced to the group with a concern expression. "Sister, maybe we should...hold up on the attack until we can work on the compound to better prepare our forces." The suggestion to postpone the assault on the Garrison sanctum startled Dalia and the rest of the pillars of the Emissary. It was a surprising request made by Thea, but it raised questions as to why. "Sister, our enemies have anticipated this from us and have fully prepared but there is an uncanny aura rising in the atmosphere. It has the same pulse as what lies underneath the grounds of Angel Grove City."

"Are you out of your mind Thea?" Malo argued. "We are not known to back down from a challenge!"

"Malo is right little sister," Dalia reassured but Thea held her ground. "You are rarely known to question our tactics, so why now? We are this close from achieving our mission and suddenly you feel an uncanny aura in the atmosphere. I do trust your abilities and power little sister, but sometimes it is subjective so we cannot be certain..."

"Stop talking to me like I'm incompetent!" Thea suddenly snapped, but the young pillar's outburst was spurred by Salazar and Pan attempting to pry off a feral and frenzy induced Scarlet Sovereign off one of their agents. At this point, the Emissary's weapon was becoming unstable again, staring at them dull , emotionless and ready to fight anything in her way. "Can you once heave my warning or else we'll be dragging more of our contingency back in body bags back to headquarters?"

"Do you dare raise your voice to me, your older sister?" Dalia argued back. "Why this sudden spur of doubt in our plans?"

"If you haven't noticed big sister right now our plans are going off the rails should you proceed." Thea replied pointing to the Scarlet Sovereign who was now suddenly attacking Salazar and Pan. As the two gentlemen attempted to counteract every strike launched at them by their weapon, Thea felt another shift in aura and power surge building, only this time it was being detected within the Scarlet Sovereign. "I'm feeling it, a power surge, a force beckoning in the distance. It calls out and it will not yield until the call is answered. This uncanny aura...there is something abnormal about it because it's the same pulse we are trying to procure from underneath and..."

"...Get back all of you! Get the hell back! Who...what...what is happening to me?!" The Scarlet Sovereign yelled holding the pillars of the Emissary back. She held her twin swords up keeping them at an arm's length distance away from her. Something was stirring and she couldn't explain the strange aura or surge building in her. "...You people, you better tell me what is this? What is this thing...beckoning to me? It won't stop calling to me! I need...I need to burn it down! I need...I need more! I need...to find it..."

"So Dalia...what's the plan now?" Pan and Salazar reluctantly asked now questioning what the next move of attack is.

 **The Garrison Sanctum**

The Rangers along with the surviving founding members of the Garrison stood watching Tommy continue to channel the power of the sanctum flame. He focused on the flame and recalled what he learned about the power source of the sanctums and called forth his own powers. Suddenly, to the group's surprise, Tommy's body started glowing white with a hint of a pink aura mixed into it. At that exact moment, the rest of the Rangers felt a surge of power fill them as it was in sync with what Tommy was doing.

Whatever mystical and mythical powers the sanctum flame of the Garrison possessed, it was reacting to Tommy's powers. There was a cry let out from the Rangers' respective Ninjetti Animal Spirits as if it was yielding to their Winged Lord of the Skies, or more like lending their powers to the falcon and crane. Tommy continued to manipulate and channel the sanctum flame focusing solely on each component of its power source: time, knowledge, soul and mind all burning as one. Focusing solely on his deepest emotions, feelings and thoughts, it was suddenly released but yet it once again pulled him into his personal space in-between in his personal spirit world.

 _(Inside Tommy's spirit world)_

 _Tommy unwillingly pulled himself once again into the space in-between, his own spirit world only this time he wasn't at the lake house. Instead, he had a foothold in both the physical and spirit world venturing the Garrison sanctum inside his own spirit world or mind. It was a different manifestation than the one from the physical world, this one filled with many caverns and tunnels, each lit up with torches and cauldrons for light. One particular tunnel led him down towards a cavern with a mysterious wall that looked like a door with ancient and mystical symbols and writing on it._

 _There was a sound coming from behind the wall that caught Tommy's attention as he went to reach out to touch it. However, Tommy felt another familiar presence once he heard the cries of the crane echo the cavern. As Tommy was moments away from making contact with the mysterious wall, a familiar hand reached out pulling his arm away from the wall._

 _"You can hear it can you? It calls to us from the far distance. Can you feel it? Reach out for it?" He turned around and found himself facing Kimberly. "Listen to me Handsome, the fire still burns. It's being manifested by your power, your emotions, everything you're feeling from the deepest core of your heart and soul: light and shadow burning as one flame."_

 _"Kimberly?! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked startled as he looked at the mysterious wall. "What's happening to me? Is it...is it the sanctum's flame that's doing this to me? To us? Quinn told me if I wanted to know of a way to save Amelia's future, all I had to do was touch the flame and let it work it's mystical magic. It doesn't...hurt you know whatever it's doing to me."_

 _"And yet you turned to that crazy bastard in your hour of need," Kimberly sarcastically said chuckling a bit. "Guess after all these year, we're both suckers because of the impact he had on us. Even though he has that tendency to screw us over time and time again."_

 _"He did against his better judgment Beautiful because of a promise he couldn't fulfill five years ago. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice after what happened with the Emissary and...with you. As you always said consequences be damned right?"_

 _"Consequences be damned," she murmured taking a hold of his hand. "The layers are peeling off one by one and the true power of light and shadow will soon reveal the "key of the future," the one that will be the tide of change on the horizon." Her eyes were diverted to the mysterious wall again. "You've seen this have you?"_

 _"I have...it's what lies beneath Angel Grove City isn't it?" Tommy suddenly asked, deep in thought. "But is the flame doing this? Showing us the future? What the final outcome of the battle will be? I feel it calling to me, to you, to our little defender. What is calling to us in the distance? Is this what Quinn needs us to see?"_

 _"Listen to me, my white falcon." Kimberly felt an unsettling sensation come over her as well as Tommy, like the untamed lurking shadows they have kept at bay within themselves was emerging. He felt more with himself and more powerful whenever he found himself in the space-in between, inside his personal spirit world. Suddenly, Kimberly took a shaky breath and fell to her knees._

 _"Kim!" Tommy called out as he rushed to her. He fell to his knees next to her and he placed a hand on her arm. He held his breath as she slowly raised her head. He watched as she opened her eyes, but her doe-brown eyes convey an expression of struggle, but despite it all, she looked at him and gave a heartfelt smile. "Look at me, I'm here."_

 _"I know you are just like I'll always be with you no matter what." she whispered with a smile. He pulled her into a hug, needing a sense of reassurance for himself despite their current circumstances. "Looks like we're running on borrowed time again? Keep the key of the future in tact, it's where the core of the light and shadow's true power is held. An unbound and unyielding heir apparent will be in the heart of the storm. It's why you're here. You needed to know...we needed to know. The last piece of the puzzle, the one true power of the universe we have been gifted many years ago. It's closer than you think and yet it calls to us. We should have seen it a long time ago..."_

 _"Amelia, she's at the heart of all of this isn't she?" Tommy asked in awe. "An unbound and unyielding tide of change, it's our daughter isn't it? I'm here because of her and for you, to make sure that Quinn fulfills a promise he couldn't keep five years ago." He looked at Kimberly, deep in thought as he pulled back from their hug. "I guess that bastard got what he wanted didn't he with us? Reluctant soldiers in someone else's war, except we're fighting on opposite sides are we? I tried so hard for five years to keep away from this life and if I stayed away...maybe..."_

 _"...You can never ignore the call of duty no matter how many times you renounce it or walk away from it. Something always pulls you back to the frontlines and it was the choice we made long ago when we first accepted the power, Tommy. As I said, you are Tommy Oliver, the white falcon and Winged Lord of the Skies and deep within you lies two sides of the same coin. You'll need that balance of the light and shadows within you because it's who you are. In your heart you know what is happening and you need to do is open your eyes to confront the task up ahead. Remember there's no sacrifice without victory and sooner or later you'll come down that road."_

 _"...But the obstacle I have to face, that includes the looming shadow that has haunted my dreams for five years, the other side of your coin, Kim. I'll love you no matter what state you're in and I promise you that you will find your way home. I'm not sacrificing any chances to bring you back and I know what has become of you. Promise you'll survive and you'll endure...just like I will do the same."_

 _"Then do that then, my dearest white knight." Kimberly reassured him. "Take the good, the bad and everything in between and somewhere deep in the void. In between the light and shadow, beyond the lines of life and death, there is still a beating heartbeat in the void. Keep reaching out and I'll survive and endure because no binds can tie me down and I will no yield. You'll love me regardless of it and you'll keep that fighting spirit burning within you. Remember what I told you handsome?"_

 _"Take the pain, the heartache, the emotional turmoil and everything this war and this world will throw at me and endure it all no matter what. I'll take it all, Beautiful and embrace it for our little defender. The changing tide on the horizon, the true power of light and shadow..." Tommy replied. "...What is in store for Amelia? What is she to the Bloodline of Power? What are we to them? The Ninjetti? The Great Power? I...I...need to know. How do I save our daughter's future, Beautiful?"_

 _"...Then let Quinn know at least atoned for a promise he couldn't fulfill five years ago. However, the truth always comes with a price." Kimberly said reluctantly staring at the mysterious wall again. "How far are you willing to go all the way in order to claim victory? Sooner or later all of this will come to a head."_

 _Tommy knew this wall will somehow be part of the endgame to this war and the final chapter of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary. A pang of fear and worry came over him remembering that at one point Amelia drew it in one of her pictures. The question loomed if their daughter somehow predicted the future. In the far distance he felt an unsettling aura of another presence in the distance. He placed his hand on the wall and his face clenches with dejection seeing visions of the past, present and the possible future in store as everything around him fades to white and he passes out and fades back into the physical world._

 _(Physical World)_

"Jesus, you need to contain that flame Quinn!" Jade argued to her comrade feeling a startling surge and aura of power manifesting from Tommy. However, she felt something in the atmosphere, a power surge unlike any other and it was responding to Tommy's power and another aura. She could feel it was the Bloodline of Power, but the signatures were off the charts and unyielding to one another.

They took steps towards him but stopped when he backed away and said. "No. I need to see the truth!" They stood there and watched as his Ninjetti robes disappeared and reappeared.

"Your little supernova flame is messing with his head." Jason argued. "Even Tommy has his limits."

"The Gold Ranger has a point Quinn." Roxas replied vouching for Jason's claim. "The Winged Lord of the Skies cannot contend with the powers of four of the sanctum flames of the Garrison. We must separate him before he does severe damage to himself."

"You have to stop him from doing anymore damage to himself." Kat said.

"I gave him my word and I will honor it. He is almost done and Tommy has his way of surprising us all." Quinn said as he was about to continue, but was interrupted when Tommy let out a scream of pure agony. When they looked at him, he was glowing pure white with a tint of pink surrounding him. On the contrary, to the stunning surprise of the Rangers, his eyes flashed a mix shade of green/white. They watched as he let out a white beam of light towards the sanctum flame, controlling the embers burning. The flames were no longer touching Tommy as he let out a primal shout unleashing the bent up power within him. Tired, he couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees once the white glow disappeared.

"Tommy, are you alright?" The others asked as they ran towards him, getting over their shock. Jason was the first to come forward as he reached out a hand to help his best friend. "Bro, it's me Jason. Come on man, are you alright?"

"What the heck happened there?" Adam asked.

"I channeled it, the entire power source of the Garrison, the sanctum flame." Tommy answered, putting a hand on his chest catching his breath. He then looked at Quinn and a silent exchange of facial expressions conveyed an understanding of mutual agreement between the longtime acquaintances. "At least you atoned for the promise you couldn't fulfill five years ago."

"At least it was one thing I got right for once." Quinn simply said.

"You're serious right?!" Tanya objected. "You almost literally set our leader on fire with your supernova mojo cauldron."

"It was my call guys so don't hold it against him." Tommy said addressing his friends. "You guys may see him as a prick and bastard at times, but he's one of the founders of the Garrison. He's allegiance is to the Ninjetti and to preserving the sanctity and legacy of the Great Power. They are what is left of the army that fights in our name."

"In all of our years, we have never seen anyone master that much degree and power to channel the Garrison's power source." Jade replied in awe. "After seeing your power and strength on full display, we cannot question Zordon's decision or wisdom. You people were meant to be at the helm of the new order of the Ninjetti. You are indeed the Bloodline of Power and heir apparent to the Ninjetti Kingdom, the one true Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon."

"Boy they literally do put you on that pedestal don't they Tommy?" Zack slightly chuckled.

"I'm still trying to figure that out after all these years what the heck makes me so god damn special. I'm just a husband and father to a seven year old girl that means the world to me. You all put me on this pedestal like I'm some savior or prophetic figure, a person that carries this torch of fate and destiny." He addressed the Garrison. "I am just plain old Tommy Oliver and that's who I am to the people that matter to me in my life. I am the husband of Kimberly Hart-Oliver and father of Amelia Hope Oliver. Those two girl are my world, my life and the light that keeps me going despite how much crap the world throws my way. No matter how the hand of fate and destiny likes to twist my arm, I'll endure all of it. I'm a reluctant soldier of a war that has been going on for over four thousand years and is on the verge of coming to an end." He then turned to his best friends. "This life has the tendency to push us beyond our limits, to leave us spent and broken. I can vouch and say that this life also requires sacrifice to ensure victory. However, we overcame it as friends and as a team by survival and endurance. Even when I deserted the front lines and left you guys to fend for yourselves you still held hope and kept on fighting and living life no matter what. You all made the choice to follow me back on the front lines because to me you all saw me as a leader, someone to hold the team and keep everyone in line. Even though I'm on the brink of tethering on the edge and although I feel fragile, conflicted and nearly broken inside, I have to be here. I have to endure all of it because it's not my nature to let my friends down nor ignore the call of duty."

"Tommy, we..." Trini started. However instead Tommy focused his attention to the surviving members of the Garrison, in particular Quinn.

"You once asked me five years ago...was it worth it? Loving my Winged Lady of the Skies unconditionally with all my heart, body and soul? You tried to teach me years ago to cut my ties to humanity and to other people. You said attachments and connections to others were liabilities that would hinder us in the future, but there was always a flaw in that lesson, Quinn. It's my compassion and humanity, my connection to the people that matter to me that gives me my power, my strength and it is what channels it. Even in a life full of chaos, noise and violence and even when life is measured by mere seconds or moments, it was worth it for my pink crane. You are right, no matter what this world does to me, the hardest part about the world is living in it and wondering what's tomorrow. As I said I'm not here because of some fulfillment or giving you people your wish of being this divine individual. I'm human that's the difference and I have ties to this world I can't sever. Beneath you: power devours and that pull, that force in the distance calls out. I know what it is because it's unyielding and holds no allegiance to the light and shadow. It's the greatest force in the universe that created it: what each flame of the Garrison Sanctum stood for: the characteristics of existence itself. I think I know why you always referred to us as the exceptional ones."

"And I still stay firm by my affirmation of what I said about you all those years ago," Quinn commented addressing Tommy and then glancing at his surviving comrades of the Garrison. He then turned his attention back to Tommy and the rest of the Power Rangers. "You made your choice and it is something you come to terms with. What lies ahead in the hour of twilight, it set off a chain reaction that will set up the final chapter of this war. Four thousand years, this chapter of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary hasn't been like many others chronicled throughout the galaxy and time. It's unique how this final chapter will be written because of clouded uncertainty when everything comes full circle and all that you have come to know will be revolutionized."

"What are is he talking about Tommy?" Jason asked curiously as his friends awaited a response from their white falcon and leader. Judging by Tommy's change in expression and his address to the Garrison, they knew things will be turned upside down once more. "What...what was it you saw when you touched the flame?"

"How this final chapter of the war with the Garrison and the Emissary will be written in the tidal wave of clouded uncertainty and change on the horizon." Tommy said quietly as he looked around the room, very deep in thought. He then his attention back at the task at hand. "The beating heartbeat in the void, two sides of the same coin each belonging to the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, the falcon and the crane. This ploy in the Emissary's quest for immortality goes beyond desecrating and tarnishing the Ninjetti Order and the Great Power. Those Modus Operandi were more than just acts of desecration and in one final act created the key of the future, the one where the Bloodline of Power comes full circle, the last heir apparent of the Ninjetti Kingdom. I came here because of my daughter and how her fate will be determined by the survival of this sanctum."

No one didn't have the heart to try to interrupt Tommy as he continued on with a voice of resolution and valor. "For eons, armies have been assembled on both sides to fight a war that has been ongoing beyond the stars and beyond the galaxy. The outcome was different in every scenario where the forces of light and shadow struggled to balance in the universe. Four thousand years ago that war landed on Earth and now it's looking for a conclusion to it. Whatever lies ahead in the hour of twilight here at this sanctum will set the stage for the final battle where our journeys first began: Angel Grove City. Everything we know about the myth, legend and tales of the Ninjetti and the Great Power, the other pieces of the puzzle are now being assembled. The Emissary's weapon will be unleashed on us but yet there a battle raging on between two sides of the same coin within. It just became more than about preventing another Modus Operandi from devastating our city, our planet like it did many times in the past to other distant planets. The true power of the balance of light and shadow will face one last confrontation for the fate of the living embodiment of the greatest force in the universe: The Great Power. My daughter, she is more than just the true power of the balance of light and shadow is she? Amelia, is she the last piece that will write the final chapter?"

"Then you know about the force that calls to her in the distance, beneath the ground? To you, the one True Winged Lord of the Skies, the falcon and the sleeping Green Dragon within? Your two sides of the coin? It also calls to your missing ladyship still beating in the void. The Winged Lady of the Skies, the crane and the living embodiment of the Emissary's mystical weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign?" Quinn said sternly looking at the sanctum flame. "The burning flame, it lights the path of how this story will be concluded. However, in the hour of twilight you must ask how will the beginning of the end start?"

"By channeling both sides of the coin...the Winged Lord of the Skies and the sleeping Dragon from within." Tommy said firmly. "I will endure it no matter what. We will endure it all to protect the key of the future: the living embodiment of the Great Power...which happens to be my little defender, Amelia. That's what the Garrison have fought to protect for over four thousand years, the Ninjetti's greatest treasure isn't it? Which is why I will unleash both the light and shadows lurking within me and my power should something happen to my little girl. The Emissary are coming to tear this sanctum down in order to awaken a sleeping dragon for their own gain. However, they should be aware that the sleeping dragon has already been awoken...because we'll make them believe that we're more than mythical stories they desecrated. We are very, very real."


	37. Consequences Be Damned: Part III

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 37 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. I apologize for the delay in updates due to personal family matters these past few weeks. Recently, my family is coping with the loss of my grandmother and it had been a difficult time for our family, but we are getting by and healing. Anyways this will be a fairly lengthy chapter so be warned but it will make up for the lack of updates.)**

 **Summary: The Rangers engage in another confrontation with the Emissary to save the Garrison's sanctum, but get some unexpected help.**

 **Chapter 37: Consequences Be Damned- Part III**

 **June 25th, 2009**

 **8:45 am**

 **Reefside, CA**

In the last 24 hours, sleep was the last thing on everyone's minds, especially for Hayley and the Dino Rangers. It happened once again where Amelia's abilities got the best of the little girl and it only scared them to know she was right on the mark. From their last recent update from Tommy and the others at the Garrison Sanctum, everything Amelia drew the previous night came true, much to Tommy's amusement, but shock as well.

There was speculation that Tommy was holding back more than he reported in regards to his daughter. Unfortunately, they were kept in the dark about Amelia's true nature and role in this entire battle. The seven year old wasn't aware how powerful and how much of a huge target she was, nor unaware of the vital role she'll be involved in the final confrontation up ahead. However, they gave Tommy their word to protect the little girl that meant the world to their former teacher and mentor. In turn, they had a soft spot for Amelia recalling her earlier days when she was diapers and inadvertently offered free babysitting services to her parents to give the couple at least one date night a week.

Despite the not so normal upbringing in the early days of Amelia's life, Hayley and the Dino Thunder Rangers were allowed to share in the moments of the happier days of the Oliver family. It was a surprise that Tommy and Kimberly allowed them to be part of the small milestones the young couple marveled in as their daughter kept growing. It made sense why Tommy suddenly left one day five years ago after the carnage left in the wake of Mesogog's final demise. Despite Tommy being back home for the last nine months to the place he abruptly abandoned, in the end they knew there was no way for the legendary Ranger to ignore the call of duty.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Amelia asked as they were all sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. "Is my dad okay? Did you hear from him and everybody else?"

"I heard from your dad and he says he's alright and he'll be home soon." Hayley said looking at the little girl eating her waffles.

"How are the waffles squirt? Do you like them?" Trent asked attempting to change the subject.

"They're good and I don't have homemade blueberry waffles much. When daddy and I were living on our boat house in Boston Thursdays was what we called waffle Thursday breakfast." Amelia replied as she took another bite. "But every once in awhile he would sometimes take me out to breakfast or on weekends we eat during something called brunch. The last time I ate waffles with lots of people was when daddy's friends came over for breakfast on our boat house in Boston before we came home to Reefside."

"It was pretty rare back in the day seeing Dr. Oliver cook," Kira replied. "Usually it was always Mrs. Oliver or Kimberly usually doing all the cooking."

"Yeah Kim was usually on Tommy's case for his lack of cooking skills, even after she got pregnant with Amelia." Hayley said smiling at the little girl. "Did you know that your dad only learned how to cook after your mom was pregnant with you? Literally, you dad's definition of cooking was something that was made prepackaged that you reheat to eat and literally your mom got your dad's case for that."

"Did mommy have to teach daddy how to cook?" Amelia asked curiously. "What did daddy use to cook for mommy for dinner?"

"Anything that involved instant ramen soup, microwave dinners, pizzas, takeout until one year for his birthday your mom got your dad a bunch of cookbooks and demanded that at least three times a week they make homemade lunches and dinner." Hayley explained. "After they got married, your mom wanted to make sure that they at least ate some healthy and delicious homemade meals and not be exposed to too much processed and prepackaged meals. Also, it was hinting that in the long run when they had kids, meaning you for that matter."

"Who knew Dr. O lacked culinary skills back in the day?" Connor slightly teased.

"Guess there are some things the legendary Tommy Oliver wasn't good at back then," Ethan chuckled.

"So that's why you, Uncle Jason, Auntie Kat and everybody else always use to tell me to give you guys a call if daddy ever tried cooking anything or baking." Amelia replied smiling. "But the cookies he made for my bake sale on Valentine's Day were very delicious. Plus, the smoke detector didn't go off and there was no fire coming out of the oven like Uncle Jason tried warning me. My dad said it was my mom that taught him how to make shortbread cookies. Is that true Hayley?"

"Yeah I was there the first time Tommy attempted to bake some cookies for a fundraiser that was being held at Bridgewater one year. It was the school where your mom did her graduate studies to become a teacher." Hayley explained. "That was an experience being the first person to test your father's culinary experiment and your mommy was on your dad making sure he followed the recipe to the detail. First sample batch he made turned out good except he may have added a bit too much sugar and the batch was way too sugary for my tastebuds." Amelia let out a little chuckle hearing Hayley's story as the other Dino Thunder Rangers joined in.

Kira looked over to see that Amelia stopped eating and stared at her plate. "Hey peanut, is everything alright?"

"I like hearing stories about my mommy and daddy," Amelia said deep in thought. "But that tingling feeling inside of me tells me that mommy is drifting farther into the empty place again. Sooner or later she won't remember daddy because the angry fire bird wants to hurt them again. Do you know why I like hearing stories about mommy and daddy? It's because they're like the falcon and crane in the stories daddy used to tell me. I wish I can do something to help my dad...and my mom because the tingling feeling inside of me feels that something bad is going to happen."

"Hey we know you do Amy," Hayley reassured the little girl. "Listen, more than anything we all wish the same thing for your dad and the other veteran Power Rangers. More than ever we also wish for the same for your mom. You have to believe in them Amelia and your dad and his friends, and the rest of the Power Rangers out there like these guys here, they're as tough as nails. You need to believe and hope with all your heart because that is what gives your dad his strength and power...the hope of his little defender believing in him."

Amelia stared at everyone at the table as they gave the little girl reassuring smiles. For a child, she was very observant and possessed a maturity not seen by other peers her age. It was mainly because of her parents' history and legacy as Power Rangers and how "the life" had this impact on them and everyone around them. She had her parents' compassion and fighting spirit alongside the hero complexity in her. More than ever, they were in the same vote as Amelia wishing somehow they could aid the veterans in their hour of need.

 **12:00 p.m**

 **Monument Valley**

Tommy couldn't tune out the sounds of grueling morning training sessions; battle preparation plans or security and recon reports. It was the downside of his special ability of enhanced senses, hearing too much for his liking. He had to compliment Quinn's training using the Garrison's methodology to home his fighting skills and ability. He wouldn't be the expert martial artist he was today if it wasn't for that one eventful trip to Algoma Summer Camp nineteen years ago, but it also had its drawbacks.

"This is last thing that should be your focus, considering everything you've been through. I don't really try to pry into asking people who served in the armed forces about their experiences being on the frontlines. It's out of respect because I can't imagine the things you witness before your eyes, Justin." Tommy replied using his senses to indicate Justin's presence in the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Justin asked amused but then realized the obvious of how their leader knew. "Sorry, I forgot you got those Daredevil like senses working in your favor, minus the red devil suit and the whole blind lawyer bit. Don't worry about me Tommy I'm fine although I do worry about our fearless leader here."

"You know me, I'm able to handle whatever crap gets thrown my way," Tommy replied fiddling with his arrowhead necklace he's wearing. "I always thought the powers that be created this little trinket to keep me in check, quell the battle of wits between light and shadow within me. Maybe...this thing was for my own self-control, just like the bracelet they created for Amelia."

"Do you think being here is hindering your sense of rationality? I mean, the way you talk about Quinn and the Garrison..." Justin said reluctantly. "...I mean why do you still trust him after everything they have done? Look, if I'm overstepping the line prying into your personal history and stuff..."

"No, no it's all good. I get ask that question on a weekly basis over the years. They ask me what the hell makes me seek help from the guy who is the catalyst of drawing me into the mess of things?" Tommy said letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I hear it over and over again that Quinn brings nothing but trouble whenever he rolls into town. I kept telling myself his campfire stories about ancient secret warring factions were nothing but tall tales. It was delusional tales for people who wanted to throw their lives away for nothing and for no reason. Guess he literally flipped the script whenever someone tells you "seeing is believing" and yeah, pretty much got kicked in the ass for that."

"But you didn't come here for Quinn's benefit or that of the Garrisons. You're here because of Amelia and to protect your daughter's future. We came here because the Emissary is looking to set off a ticking time bomb that could spell trouble for the city our adventures began as Power Rangers." Justin replied. "Yeah, we all got baggage to deal with but we're trying to keep ourselves in check in order to survive what to expect next because it is something you taught us."

"You guys still hold me with high prestige and valor despite me having days where my head isn't much in the game?" Tommy replied.

"We're a team and a family...always and forever as you and our pink crane will always say." Justin slightly smiled but then noticed that Tommy's expression shifted as if he was listening to something important. There was a look of concern and tension on Tommy's face. "Tommy, what's going on? Is something the matter?"

It wasn't the general sounds of everything in the Garrison sanctum he overheard, but he was also able to track the movements and sounds of the Emissary forces on route to the sanctum. As the two headed back to the main hall of the hideout to meet up with Quinn and the remaining members of the Garrison, the other Rangers were already there getting the latest update as he abruptly interrupted Quinn's latest report.

"...You can forget about the three day delay because they're not going to wait!" Tommy warned the group sternly. "I tracked their movements and current positions. By nightfall the Emissary is coming full force to dismantle and wipe out the Garrison sanctum. Your toxic contamination of the ground surrounding the area is not going to stop them because they figured out your little ploy. They're coming in full force, the Emissary...Kimberly included."

"How long do we have?" Quinn suddenly asked as he saw that Tommy focused on listening in the far distance.

"By nightfall...they're going to breach zero ground once their little mystical concoction kicks in they brewed up." Tommy reported as he continued to listen. His face continued to shift based on what he was hearing nearly over hundreds of yards away from their current location. "Wait, there's something else going on."

"Dude, how does he do that?" Rocky asked staring in awe. "How can he hear nearly hundreds of yards away what the Emissary is planning?"

"It's those Daredevil superhuman like senses. I swear it's like he has super sonar and sensitivity times one hundred." Aisha commented.

"Tommy has always told me that his senses work at a heightened rate beyond normal capacity." Jason stated. "It's what made his precision and accuracy sharp and agile and being here in the Garrison's sanctum you can tell just how well they trained him."

"If they're going to be here by nightfall then we must prepare the brigades for battle." Jade warned. "We are drastically outnumbered and if the sanctum flame is extinguished, then so is the power of the Garrison. Quinn, we swore to defend it from the very last brick to the last member who sworn fealty to this place breathing."

"I know and the odds are stacked against us." Quinn stated addressing the group. "Every single person trained by the Garrison has believed in the cornerstones that held this group in place for over four thousand years. We have fought, bled, lived, breathed and sacrificed for a worthy and greater cause. We have survived different variations and chapters of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary where the outcome varies everytime. We been known to have the odds stacked against us, but it doesn't mean we don't submit or yield without a fight."

"You people are dead serious aren't you? You're going to face them head on again aren't you?" Kat asked. "Knowing too well who they're bringing to the fight?"

"It's what this organization has done for eons and whether you agree with our methods or not, this is our soul mission." Roxas stated. "Blood will be spilled, but that is the consequences in the spoils of war. Sometimes the ideologies that you follow to the letter since the beginning need to adapt and change in times of desperation."

"They're right...whether we question their methods of not." Tommy suddenly replied, much to the surprise of his friends. "We maybe offended by what the Garrison does in the name of the greater good and I personally hold much dismay for them over the years. However, in times of desperation we need to adapt and change our tactics and ideologies. Wiping out the remaining supporters of the Garrison is nothing to them or the destruction of the leaders. The one thing they want to take out is that sanctum flame which is a threat to them because it's the consolidation of the Garrison's dominion and power. The Emissary is looking is extinguish it permanently, but not today."

"Tommy, you know what that means right?" Billy asked. "We're going to be expecting the Emissary in full force by nightfall along with Kimberly. Are you willing to battle her again? She's not the same person we knew five years ago and knowing full well the consequences and the impact of going up against her."

 _"Remember Tommy, no matter what state you see me in, it's still part of the same coin and you'll love me for it regardless. You'll always take the good, the bad and everything in between because it's who you are. Take the pain, the heartache, the emotional turmoil, everything this battle and this world will throw at you and do what you always do: endure it all."_ He was reminded of Kimberly's affirmation, the proof that she was still in there despite the circumstances they were in. This was a time of desperation where both factions intended to ensure their survival, trying to tip this eternal conflict on either side.

Tommy blinked his eyes, trying to contain and keep his emotions in check. It was the unfortunate circumstance that they found themselves right in the middle of the conflict but pulled on opposite directions. It was as if somewhere deep in his very heart and soul he could sense the internal struggle raging inside his wayward pink crane. Deep down, he knew the Emissary will have her carry out their mission to destroy the Garrison's source of dominion and power.

"You're right and circumstances have change the last five years." Tommy grumbled. "Yeah, our first few confrontations with the Emissary were only a mere sample of the power and strength they possess. They won't hold any punches against us, but it doesn't mean we're going to be laying down. They maybe ancient, but it hasn't stopped us."

"Ancient or not it hasn't stopped us from the very beginning." Jason said. "So despite the odds stacked against us, we're going to take them head on."

"Yeah, let's see if we can put a few dents to the pillars of the Emissary." Trini said with a head nod.

"Damn right you are. It's time we start putting cracks into the foundation that is called the Emissary." Tommy added slightly smiling as he saw nothing but head nods and heard nothing but agreements. He thank them all but his eyes diverted to the corridor leading to the sanctum flame chamber. "We maybe outnumbered and members of the Garrison will probably not make it out alive. I know the Emissary will send their weapon to extinguish the flame, but I'm going to hold position and protect it by any means."

"Then you understand Tommy how vital it is to keep that sanctum flame burning right?" Quinn questioned as Tommy nodded his head. "The Scarlet Sovereign has already has her sights set on the target. Putting yourself in her line of fire will surely give her a battle that will drive her beyond her limits. She has already exterminated three Garrison sanctums and killed three founding members of this organization. You may think your head is in the game right now but when it comes to hearts of the matter, espeicially with her of all people..."

"I know what I have to do and regardless of who she is...it's still part of the same coin." Tommy stated firmly. "The Emissary are very egotistical and they boast on their mysticism and mythical allure. We have seen them do things out of the ordinary and taken everything they learned from their heralds to make a name for themselves. They made a name to show their adversaries their ultimate weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign. So, if anyone is going to deal with the Emissary's weapon it's going to be me. Do you understand? My head is in the game so don't doubt that and I know she wants a challenge equal on the same caliber level that she's at."

"Do you think it's wise to challenge her, man?" Zack questioned. "The last time we went up against Kim she got the best of us without ease. Whatever mystical forces they used to bring back Kim from the dead, it's pretty clear it messed her up big time. That is something we're not expecting nor prepared for."

"Look, you guys may have doubts and the Kimberly we knew back then is not the same person the Emissary resurrected for their own gain." Tommy replied. "You are right, she's not in the clearest of minds right now. They splintered and shattered the very core and being that makes our pink crane. Whatever mystical or mysterious force is inside the body of Kimberly Hart-Oliver, it's fighting for dominance to balance two sides of the same coin. I know my wife, my pink princess and my Winged Lady of the Skies and my heart tells me I can still reach her someway, somehow. If it's only for a faction of a second, I'll take it because it lets me know there's still a beating heart within."

"It's that optimistic faith and hope that makes you a compelling man Tommy Oliver." Jade suddenly spoke up. "Same thing was spoken true about Kimberly Hart years ago as well. Two soulmates with complex and shifting fates and destiny, but yet the balance and fate of the universe rest upon their shoulders. We've seen this happen to those who bare the mantle and throne as the heir apparent of the Ninjetti. It is your destiny and fate to reclaim the dominion you were destined to rule over, only if you can withstand the tides of change on the horizon."

"The part where my daughter somehow is the centerpiece in this whole tide of change." Tommy muttered deep in thought. "So come nightfall, they'll be here in full force trying to rip this sanctum to pieces. Amelia, she's somehow linked to whatever is brewing underneath Angel Grove isn't she?"

"If we survive the onslaught that will await us at nightfall, then we made sure we did our damn job protecting what we kept hidden." Roxas replied. "The key of the future because it is what the Emissary needs to unleash another Modus Operandi. However, this one is different, something uncanny from the others that have befallen."

"Are you saying whatever magic mojo is padlocked underneath Angel Grove, it's like the power has a mind of its own?" Justin asked. "Things are going to get more complicated aren't they?"

"Things have never been easy for us and we've been known to deal with complications along the way." Tommy muttered as he listened to every available member of the Garrison prepare for battle. "We're in for a battle come nightfall. It's about time we make them believe in our tale, our stories."

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

Trekking into Reefside Forest was the last thing on the Dino Thunder Rangers' minds, especially when the group of four had their uncertainties. Hayley stayed back at Tommy's house with Amelia as she put an emergency distress call with the hope someone will respond. The four former students of Tommy's found themselves near the waterfall in the forest and carrying with them the various pictures that Amelia drew.

Walking along the hiking trails and hearing the sounds of the waterfall in the forest, the former Dino Thunder Rangers surveyed the area. The last time they were at this location it was during Thanksgiving where the group got a sample of the power manifesting inside of Amelia. The experience left them confused and still seeking answers from the veteran Rangers about the mysterious forces that took control of Amelia that day.

"Are you sure...this is the right spot?" Connor asked looking around.

"Look, I don't have any mystical, ancient ninja like abilities or powers like Dr. O and the rest of the veterans." Kira said. "But for some reason, this spot here, especially this waterfall there's something mysterious about it. What does that scanner tell you Ethan?"

"Well, given this is one of Dr. O's old devices that detects abnormal anomalies and auras, this spot is picking up a small trace." Ethan reported looking at the scanner that Hayley gave them to investigate the forest. It was what led them back to the waterfall in the forest.

"And ironically it was at the same spot that seven months ago Amelia was mysteriously possessed by this mysterious force talking to Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"Pretty much but behind the beauty and splendor of this waterfall, it holds a great mystery of interest." Kira stated staring at it. "Whatever the mystery was it brought Dr. O and the original Rangers back to investigate this spot a few months afterwards. I don't know what secrets are buried deep in this spot, but for some reason they're protecting it with their very lives like it's something of significance, especially to Dr. O, Amelia...and Mrs. Oliver."

"Exactly how do we help them when we lost our powers after the final battle with Mesogog and the Emissary?" Connor asked.

"Connor has a point, sweetie what's the plan?" Trent asked his girlfriend. "The last time we went up against the Emissary they were doing some messed up stuff we haven't ever seen. This was the same people who was draining kids in a secret room in our high school for months; human trafficking; ritual resurrections; and a bunch of illegal crimes that is highly controversial to make local headlines."

"Yeah and I still can't shake that mental image out of my mind when we found all those kids five years ago in the maintenance room." Ethan sighed. "They literally looked like the walking dead in those cages. Do you think...these powers that be or the Garrison themselves will show up?"

"That Quinn guy has a talent for showing up at the worst time possible, why not them?" Kira asked looking at those pictures. "Five years ago we came upon something beyond our control and we thought it was Mesogog orchestrating things. However, he was only a puppet and the true puppet masters were pulling the strings behind the scenes. If we thought what happened five years ago was something to forget, well we're dead wrong. We're all caught in this war between the Garrison and the Emissary and right in the middle of it is Dr. O, his daughter and his friends. Powers or not, we owe it to Dr. O to keep Amelia safe because for him she is what matters."

"I can see that the falcon and crane chose such remarkable individuals to wield the power." A voice boomed startling the group. The Dino Thunder Rangers saw a stout man, all dressed in white, complete with a staff/wand in his right hand. The four former Dino Thunder Rangers heard the stories from their mentors. Standing in front of them was the man who was instrumental at the origins of the Power Rangers many years ago.

"You're him aren't you? Are you Zordon?" Connor muttered in shock. "You're the one who gave Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver their powers years ago alongside the original veterans?"

"It seems your mentors have spoken highly of me to you Rangers and yes that is who I am." Zordon said with a slight smile. "We heard the stories about your heroics five years ago with Mesogog. I like to extend my gratitude and thanks for your actions on defending Reefside from the forces that threatened your city."

"Um, thank you sir," Ethan said, for once he couldn't think of anything else to say. "We just...did what we had to do."

"Although your battle with Mesogog have taken you to limits beyond your imagination and engage in actions never imagined by the likes of others before you, as a team you held firm to your mission and fealty to one another." Zordon continued.

"Yeah but we paid a heavy price to put Mesogog down once and for all and now the aftermath is happening." Trent stated. "That fight took us to our limits, and it nearly broke Dr. O five years ago after what happened to Kimberly. We defeated Mesogog five years ago, but we failed to change Kimberly's future and now she's back resided to a fate much worst than death."

"Part of that is true, but I'm afraid the plight of the crane will be tremulous and will push the falcon even further than he imagined." Zordon warned with a sigh. "It is already starting and has been building for years. The final chapter of the war between the Emissary and the Garrison is building up to the climax. You four have seen things beyond your imagination and dealt with enemies unlike anything the Power Rangers have battled."

"So everything we heard about them, the Emissary is truth or myth?" Kira asked holding up Amelia's pictures. "These drawings, is this part of allure that makes the Emissary mystical, but a formidable adversary? The last time they came to town we found ourselves caught in some messed up shit that is beyond Ranger standards."

"It's more than about believing in a truth or myth. It's about stopping a cycle that has continued on and on for eons in different variations across the universe. A chapter of this neverending war that has accumulated for over four thousand years on Earth." Zordon said, knowing with deep understanding what the four young individuals were looking to find. "The climax of this war will come to a head in the heart of Angel Grove, but this particular "Modus Operandi" the Ninjetti Power Rangers are attempt to halt is what you can call an uncanny enigma."

"Yeah we know and unfortunately right now our former mentor and his friends are about to get invaded come nightfall in some lonesome Garrison sanctum." Trent said.

"Then it means the changing tide on the horizon is upon us." Zordon said. "However, I sense you didn't venture out here to chat or get confirmation about what you already have seen and know. Like Tommy and the rest of the original Rangers, this war too has also pulled their closet allies into the fray. You're all willing to step back into the frontlines of war to finish a fight that was started years ago? So tell me, Dino Thunder Rangers...what is it you intend to seek by coming out here?"

Zordon could see in the eyes of the four young individuals once mentored by the falcon and crane there was a will and fighting spirit within. They saw first hand what the puppeteer handwork the Emissary has done behind the scenes pulling the strings on Mesogog and his minions. However, despite the protest from Tommy that this was his fight, they couldn't sit back and watch their former mentor and his friends be bested by the conflict between the Emissary and Garrison.

"Dr. O warned us he was going to finish what he started five years ago with the Emissary. This war nearly destroyed a good man who had his entire world shattered right before his eyes only for it to be flipped upside down again." Ethan said sternly. "They're crossing a line and a little girl's life is suddenly being woven into this conflict and that's where we're putting our foot down. So Zordon, if what Dr. O and the other Rangers say is true about you...then you know we're not walking away from a fight."

"Ethan is right about that." Connor stepped forward and then pulled out his Dino Gem from his pocket, much to the amusement of Zordon. "Dr. O once said he's a Power Ranger till the very end, and so are we. So...we need a way to get back into this fight and to finish off what we began in Reefside five years ago."

 **5:30 p.m**

 **Monument Valley**

"Everything is ready and our forces are waiting the orders to proceed Dalia!" Malo reported to Dalia as the Emissary was preparing to mount their assault on the Garrison Sanctum.

The sun shone still in the cloudless sky but dusk was only a few hours away and nightfall would soon fall upon the lone desert region. Their forces were armed and ready for another confrontation with the Garrison and the Emissary was looking to demoralize their opposition greatly. They raveled at their slight advantage over the greatest rival, but over the years learned despite periods of one sided victories and conflicts, the Garrison were known for their resilience and counter insurgence tactics.

"Good, did you distribute the antidote to our forces?" Dalia asked Ashei and Salazar. "There's enough for three dosages for each agent of the Emissary. Unfortunately, given the time constraint and the compound component seventy-two hours max is out of the question. Ashei's calculations on the dosage confirms each injection can buy our agents eight hours before they are required to administer another dosage of the antidote."

"Twenty-four maximum?!" Thea yelled in objection. "You all obviously clearly miscalculated our timeline to storm the Garrison Sanctum. This will end in disaster I am warning you. Either we're bringing back half of our contingency back to headquarters in body bags, or worst...it's either one of us that gets compromised in this fool's mission. I am imploring you, as your sister reconsider the plan. There are too many loopholes and miscalculations in this mission."

"Do you lack the belief that we will succeed in this plan, Thea?" Balor questioned sneering at the woman. "We have worked too long and too hard to locate this pathetic obstacle that stands in our way. Time is a luxury we do not have deary and we are running on borrowed time. Do you not understand the magnitude of our situation?"

"I understand loud and clear, Balor." Thea replied angrily. "But at least I'm the rational one of this group here who thinks we should reconsider while we have time..."

"This is nonsense! Dal, tell your pesky bratty little sister of yours that she should know her place among this group!" Pan added and then glared at Thea. "We already have taken out half of the Garrison and we can surely end them tonight!"

"Besides, we're talking strength in numbers little girl," Salazar smirked in a mocking tone.

"You have to trust in our plan, little sister and we have faced adversity throughout the ages," Dalia said in a calming manner addressing Thea. "Our forces can deal with what our opposition throws at us. We live and die for the Emissary, we serve the Emissary...and life itself. That has been the mantra of this organization for many years and we're this close to obtaining the substance we require to maintain our dominion and foothold. All we need to do is tie up some loose ends..."

"Your sister is right, Thea." Ashei said in support of the Emissary leader. "Our forces have been preparing and we have taken the necessary precautions to survive the battle."

"Mount the forces and prepare to move out." Dalia order the other pillars of the Emissary as they nodded in recognition. She then turned her attention to her younger sister who still had a look of uncertainty. Thea glanced at the Scarlet Sovereign who quietly continued to sharpen her twin swords and stared at them with a blank expression. She felt on edge given the shifting aura she was feeling coming from the Emissary's weapon. However, she couldn't convey that to the rest of the pillars, and especially Dalia and she picked up on her younger sister's hesitation. "You still have your doubts do you, little sister?"

"I will not question the decisions of the Emissary and especially your orders, dear sister." Thea said reluctantly. "I must respect that we are running on borrowed time, and you are running on borrowed time. I comply to do whatever is necessary to ensure the survival of the leader of the Emissary and my only family left. However, I do request that I am treated as an equal pillar of this organization and held to the same standards as the others."

"Do I sense some distension between you and the other pillars of the Emissary? Is it the reason why you objected to their collective decisions these last few days? We are sisters Thea and we do not conceal secrets from one another. Tell me, what is the cause of your discomfort and confide in me your worries."

"There is something brewing within the void. An untamed and unyielding force calling out the heir apparent destined to oppose us. They call to the lordship and ladyship destined to balance both the light and shadows within them. The instruments of the true source of power of balance. Many doors are being opened and yet that unyielding force that beckons in the distances continues to call. It holds no bound or mastery...but it's contained within a soul who doesn't understand the true power brewing within,for this source is the key of the future. The visions are changing like a rising tide on the horizon and the force in the far distance, it keeps beckoning."

"Should we be worried about this mysterious force beckoning?" Dalia asked warily looking at the Scarlet Sovereign. "It calls to...them doesn't it?"

"The force beckons to them all whether it be a fighting spirit, an untamed fire raging within or an unyielding spirit that is untrained, but powerful it will call." Thea warned looking at her sister. "It will not be ignored big sister just as the future shifts on the horizon like a roaring tidal wave. As much as time is limited on our part, what price are we gambling to ensure our dominion and power as the Emissary against our adversaries?"

 **8:00 p.m**

 **The Garrison Sanctum**

Night settled upon the vast open desert landscape, but Tommy was clearly focused on the commotion going on in the Garrison sanctum. There have been massive patrol groups out keeping tabs on the Emissary's current position as they strategically mapped out their line of defense. Training and stockpiling of armory and supplies was the main focus throughout the day knowing once the last glimpses of daylight disappeared.

Tommy and the rest of the original veterans were swept by the Garrison's preparation and tactics as if this wasn't anything new to them. However, it made them wonder if after four thousand years of internal conflict between the two rival factions, how would the final chapter be written. Unfortunately, the Garrison was outnumbered and with nearly the remaining sanctum leaders and contingencies all pooled together into one last stronghold, their fate was now tied to Amelia's.

No matter how many times Tommy tried to deny the mysticism and lore of the war between the Garrison and the Emissary, he eventually came to terms how this internal conflict shaped his fate and destiny. There was always a bigger picture to look at and deep down, whatever happens this very night will signal the drastic winds of change upon the horizon.

For the last five years he attempted to runaway from the frontlines, renounce the life of a Power Ranger for the sake of his little defender. Now, he was back on the frontlines again and at their hour of need, they needed the White Falcon, the one true Winged Lord of the Skies and heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power to aid them in their hour of need. Tommy wasn't doing this for the sole purpose for Quinn or the Garrison's benefit despite their common ground interest. All he needed was to endure what the night will bring upon them.

"They're almost approaching the ground zero barrier of this sanctum." Tommy said as he and the others looked at Quinn. "The Emissary won't hold back will they?"

"Kid, you just answered that question for yourself there." Quinn slightly smirked. "We been going toe to toe with these bastards for over four thousand years. They'll come at you with full persistence and velocity. Like the Emissary, the Garrison will fight and match the same persistence and velocity they do."

"We faced them a few times before, what will make this encounter different?" Jason asked.

"Because in order for them to initiate their Modus Operandi, they need to destroy the one obstacle they believe is hindering their mission." Tommy said looking at the sanctum flame. "They want to burn down their opposition, but we'll take them head on and let's see...if we can knock down the foundations that hold up the Emissary. They are bringing the fight to us tonight so we'll give them one."

"You are ready, Power Rangers." Quinn said. "As the new generation of the Ninjetti Order, the Garrison will fight and uphold the fealty and oath this organization has held for eons and many lifetimes. It is the foundations and cornerstone of why the Garrison exist: to preserve and protect the legacy and integrity of the Great Power and the Ninjetti, the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power. We fight on the frontlines and serve for a higher calling and greater purpose."

Everyone looked at one another and simply nodded in agreement. It was now about counting down the seconds until the enemy approached their territory, but then Tommy's senses got the best of him. Instead, he heard a different type of commotion topside as he alerted the others to head up to the main entrance of the sanctum.

They arrived out by the front entrance of the the Garrison sanctum as Roxas ordered their agents to open the gate. To the original veterans' surprise and everyone else in the Garrison, they found themselves greeted by the unexpected of some much needed help. Tommy took a step in front of his friends and was startled by the surprising arrival of his former team, the Dino Thunder Rangers, but they weren't alone.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were accompanied by Andros and the Space Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue team, Wes, Taylor, Eric and their Silver Guardian squad. It was then from their talks with Tommy's former students, they learned that they sought out Zordon in Reefside Forest for some much needed guidance. With Hayley's assistance, she managed to send out an emergency distress call hoping someone will aid the original veterans and the Garrison in their standoff.

Zordon, with the assistance of Dulcea restored the Space and Lightspeed Rangers' powers along with Taylor's Wild Force powers and Wes and Eric's Time Force powers. In addition, with the Dino Thunder Rangers' powers also restored, they presented to Cam and the rest of the Ninja Storm team their old power morphers fully restored. It was the call of duty and the determination to be back on the frontlines that made them answer the call to aid the Ninjetti Rangers. Over the years, they heard the stories of the mystical, myth and legend of the Emissary and somewhere down the line they all got a sample of what this malicious organization was capable of.

It gave them a fighting chance to survive the onslaught of what was descending upon them. Hearing the confirmation from their closet allies that they were jumping into the fray with them, it reignited the fighting spirit for the Garrison. Furthermore, it gave Tommy the will and hope to ensure his daughter's future.

"We couldn't let you guys go in at this alone," Connor stated. "We made a promise to protect a little seven year old girl who means a lot to us Dr. O. Five years ago we took that risk and got a taste first hand what the Emissary is capable of."

"And also we had some much needed assistance from the Garrison's big boss, also known as your old mentor Zordon." Kira replied smiling.

"Amelia, is my little girl...is she alright?" Tommy asked addressing his daughter. "Guys, please tell me that she is nowhere in sight from this god forsaken place."

"Your daughter is still back in Reefside like you wanted and in protective custody." Andros confirmed addressing his ally. "Your friend Hayley is keeping her safe and we called in a favor from Mr. Hartford in San Angeles. Your little girl has at least one Power Ranger team in the form of the Operation Overdrive team protecting your place."

"Also my dad and some of our top special forces units at Lightspeed are in Reefside keeping the city and your daughter safe." Dana added. "Hayley covered all the basis needed and we're here with you guys front and center."

"Well at least you can say that the Garrison's odds have went up," Jason reassured grinning and looking at his best friend and brother. "So fearless leader, what's next?"

"I say let's suit up for battle guys." Tommy said smiling. "Everyone get to your positions and let's give a welcome they won't forget!"

 **Front Entrance**

The moment reinforcements arrived to aid the original Rangers and the Garrison to mount their defenses, all hell broke loose in a matter of minutes. The alarms blared throughout the sanctum because of the impending arrival of the Emissary forces amassing outside their premise. The topside of the legendary sanctum was turning into a all out battleground with the combined efforts of the various Power Ranger teams and the Garrison contingency holding ground.

Since the incident with Mesogog five years ago in Reefside, the various Power Ranger teams heard the whispers and rumors of the accounts that went down. They heard the stories about two mysterious ancient factions whose longtime war intertwined with the battle between Mesogog and the Dino Thunder Rangers. The events that happened five years ago raised a lot of red flags to the rest of the Power Ranger teams who found themselves involved with the Garrison and Emissary conflict.

However, watching the forces of the Emissary and Garrison clash there was something different about these two rival groups which made the lore and myth about them very real. It was true both factions fought on opposite sides in the neverending battle of good and evil. They were relentless, fought with such velocity and the line of moral credo was obviously non-existent as these two factions held no hesitation to kill one another.

As the battle continued on, there was already casualty and bloodshed being carried out on both sides. The Power Rangers along with the Garrison and the rest of their allies were doing everything possible to keep the fight outside and contained from entering the main structure.

What startled the Rangers about the whole entire battle, age and experience was a foreign concept and the drive to fight was the main focus. The rules of warfare were drastically changing by the second and seeing both factions going at it, they were seeing fighters whether they were preteens, youths, teenagers, young adults, old, young, women, men, children it didn't matter. As long as they had the skills and experience to fight, they were fighting for who they swore fealty to.

"Come on you got to keep your head in the game man." Jason said to Carter as he used his power blaster to knock down a group of Emissary agents. To the Red Lightspeed Ranger's surprise, one of the Emissary agents Jason used his blaster on looked like a teenager no more than fifteen years old. "These guys are trying to press us back."

"Are you insane? One of those ninja clad dudes you shot with a blaster was a teenager!" Carter replied startled by their foe.

"People, there's no exceptions on who the enemy is." Roxas stated after he swiftly dispatched another Emissary agent with a stroke of his sword. It still bothered them from their standards and morals as Power Rangers how easily the Garrison is capable of keeping their adversaries down, permanently. It bothered Jason he was forced to use his power blaster on someone that was an armed teenager, but it was his defensive instincts that drove him to do that.

The battle continued on outside as the Power Rangers and the Garrison were doing their best to handle the Emissary army. They were doing everything they can to keep the Emissary army contained outside, but their enemies continued to put more pressure on their offensive strategy. However, things started to slowly go sour when their defenses were started to become breached.

"The south sector of the perimeter has been breached!" one of the Garrison agents shouted. "We got a breach in our defenses!"

"Silver Guardians, mount counter measures on the south sector and contain the enemies!" Wes ordered the Silver Guardians operatives.

"Yeah, that ain't going to help because the entire south sector is now being overrun by the Emissary!" Adam warned.

"We need a new tactic!" Kat shouted as she used her power blaster to knock out a few more Emissary operatives. "We're getting swarmed!"

Realizing that their forces were now being swarmed after a breach in the south perimeter, the Power Rangers continued to battle while trying to mount a retreat command issued by the Garrison leaders. They fought their way to retrieve any surviving Garrison brigades ordering them to fall back inside the sanctum.

However, the Emissary continued to advanced and march on towards the main entrance of the Garrison Sanctum. They already took out the first gated defensive line outside the perimeter, but Quinn wasn't done yet. The original Power Rangers saw Quinn heading towards a secret control compartment buried within the grand stairwell entrance up to the building. Shouting at everyone to fall back into the grand hall of the sanctum, Quinn shouted commands to Billy and Justin on how to activate the second defensive systems of the sanctum in hopes of buying some more time.

 **The Sanctum Flame Chamber**

Tommy could hear the commotion from the topside levels of the Garrison sanctum and it was becoming a futile effort to keep the Emissary forces at bay. They already broke through the first defensive line systems and the combined efforts of the Garrison and the Power Rangers pressed on contain the battle topside level. However, he could feel the pillars of the Emissary making their way descending down inside the sanctum right into the chamber.

On the contrary, he heard the faint cry of Shalimar, Kimberly's crane echo in his head warning him of Kimberly's presence. Unfortunately, the familiar exhaled breathing sound he committed to memory alerted him that he wasn't alone as the the scarlet cloaked figure known as the Scarlet Sovereign made her presence known. Tommy looked at his pink princess through his helmet and felt his heart being ripped from him. He tried to find some sort of recollection in the eyes of the woman who was his entire world, but the eyes glancing at him only conveyed a lack of humanity or emotionless expression.

The woman in front him looked like she was battle ready and calculatedly studied the adversary in front of her. However, for Tommy the woman known as the Scarlet Sovereign was still two sides of the same coin that existed within Kimberly Hart-Oliver. However, the two long lost lovers were on opposite sides of the spectrum of good and evil as the Scarlet Sovereign eyed the Garrison Sanctum Flame, her main mission target.

He felt a shift in Kimberly's aura once again and this time her eyes conveyed an expression of focus and it was what snapped Tommy back to reality. Part of him expected that the Emissary will send their weapon the Scarlet Sovereign to destroy the Garrison's source of power and dominion. It was a ploy in order to further cripple their opposition, but the Scarlet Sovereign didn't anticipate she run into the man who has now become a mysterious enigma and presence these last couple of months.

"You don't have to do this because this is not you." Tommy pleaded.

"I am the Scarlet Sovereign and I am the weapon of the Emissary." She said emotionless eyeing Tommy intensely. "The untamed fire burns within me to serve life itself."

"You're more than that and you don't belong to them, Kimberly." Tommy said, attempting to hold his ground as he said her name, causing a moment of hesitation. But instead, she pulls a sword out of her sheath only for it to separate into a pair of twin swords as she advances towards Tommy. "Kimberly?! It's who you are, Kimberly!"

"You've been a mysterious enigma to me since our last confrontation and yet, for some reason you match me as an equal." She said scoffing. "That name you speak, it's as if that name is throwing me off from completing my mission. And yet, you're my opposition who stands in the ways of the Emissary's plans and for that I must destroy you!"

Tommy took a deep breath and reluctantly, flicked his wrist to summon Saba. The familiar sword appeared in his hand and before he had time to even position himself, Kimberly was moving at an inhumanly quick speed with her swords, ready to strike.

He quickly dodged the first set of strikes and his quick reflexes and senses went on the defensive. Tommy saw that Kimberly was attempting to extinguish the sanctum flame and it was what made him go on the offensive strike, keeping her away from what she was tasked to destroy. However, it only fueled the strength and power within Kim.

Their swords collided as Tommy blocked a low swing from Kimberly. He was trying to stay on the defensive for fear of hurting his wife, but he was going to lose this battle if he continued that approach and he knew it.

He continued to block blow after blow until he found an opening to launch an offensive attack. He blocked an attack when she attempted to advance towards the sanctum flame and then without thinking about it, he kicked Kimberly in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.

She cried out in pain and slumped to the floor as Tommy winced at the sight of her struggle, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Soon enough, she was back on her feet and recovering her twin swords, she charged towards Tommy again forcing him back on the defensive.

Tommy flipped backwards as he dodged an attack and then ducked underneath another. He moved Saba swiftly at Kim's legs as she let out a high pitched scream. Tommy watched in shock and pain as blood began to drip from where he struck.

"You won't make me yield!" She muttered as she struck Tommy in the shoulder, throwing him backwards and causing sparks to fly from his shield.

"I know you won't but deep down you know I don't yield to anyone but my Winged Lady of the Skies, my soulmate." Tommy said as she looked at him. "This is not you!"

"What makes you think that?" she simply asked. "You have bested me at every turn and match me for every strike. Who am I to you?"

"Someone whose heart is still beating deep in the confines of the void." Somehow he managed to get himself into a sitting position and rolled out of the way of another attack. The Scarlet Sovereign was caught off guard when he swept his leg at her feet as she fell and he launched himself back onto his feet. "Someone whose waiting for her white knight to save her from a fate worst than death."

"Oh there are worst fates than death. Do you want me to demonstrate that to you?" She pushed herself back up and began to harness a powerful energy blast as everything Tommy was saying was triggering an uncanny surge of power within her.

 **The Grand Hall**

Somehow, the Rangers had managed to get the rest of the Garrison forces to retreat inside. The minute Justin and Billy activated the sanctum's secondary defensive systems it bought them some time to keep the Emissary army outside of the sanctum.

The Garrison continued to mount counter offensive measures to drive the Emissary back despite the secondary barrier being up for the time being. Just when they thought they got a temporary relief of safety, they saw a Garrison agent stumble into the grand hall, bloodied, severely injured and holding what looked like a life threatening stab wound to his stomach before collapsing from the blood loss.

To the dismay of the remaining Garrison leaders and the Rangers, they learned from the dying agent that the breach in the south sector caused a massive complication. It was discovered that a small unit led by the pillars of the Emissary managed to used the exposure of the south sector breach to infiltrate the inside of the sanctum just before the secondary defensive systems were activated.

It became an unfortunate situation finding out that their plan to retreat back into the sanctum went sour and instead they had to contend with forces both inside and outside of their base of operations. The minute they came in contact with the pillars of the Emissary and their small forces inside, Jade quickly sealed off the remaining access points into the Grand Hall to prevent further casualty. However, that tactic left the contingency of the Garrison and the Power Rangers confined.

"These guys won't stop will they?" Tanya muttered watching some of the Garrison agents firing arrows outside towards the army outside. "We're sitting ducks here."

"It should buy us some time before the secondary defensive systems become compromised." Quinn said. "We'll defend this sanctum to the very last brick."

"The integrity of the secondary defensive systems will cease to exist if the Emissary continues to pound away at the barrier." Billy muttered as Roxas showed him the access system to the security systems from the grand hall. "Right now there is a ten percent integrity damage done to the secondary defenses."

"We're doing everything we can to keep the army outside away from the entrance." Eric reported as Wes commanded another round of shots fired. "Unfortunately, we're running low on ammo and that army outside is continuing to advance."

"Not to mentioned there is a small unit of the Emissary inside the sanctum along with its leaders." TJ added as they suddenly heard banging coming from the sealed entrances into the grand hall from the inside.

"Looks like we're completely boxed in aren't we?" Kira replied. "These people want to see the Garrison laying dead on the ground don't they?"

Jason looked around the grand hall trying to drown out the sounds of the Emissary army outside of the sanctum and the small unit on the inside attempting to breach the grand hall. Their resistance force was clearly trapped and he knew Tommy was outside beyond the doors of the hall fighting solo protecting the very core of the sanctum.

Within the last twenty four hours he made quick note to carefully study the exterior and interior of the Garrison sanctum. They must of had one contingency plan on top of another to ensure their survival should their plight to protect the structure became impossible. However, his thoughts was on his best friend wondering and hoping somehow in his battle he could reach the team's heart and soul.

"There has to be a way out of this room," Jason suddenly said. "Tommy is outside beyond those doors alone and on his own fighting to protect the source of power of your Garrison sanctum. We can't leave him out there by himself up against the pillars of the Emissary knowing that Kim is with them doing their dirty work."

"You're considering going outside there?" Dustin asked surprised. "Those bastards are trying to break into the grand hall both from the outside and from the inside."

"Maybe if we deal with the enemies inside the sanctum it maybe our chance to get this army outside the sanctum to retreat." Jason muttered as the banging continued.

"It's a calculated risk we got to take to get either one of these Emissary forces to retreat." Zack said agreeing with his longtime friend.

"Jason is right we can't leave Tommy alone out there," Kat replied as the Garrison fighters started barricading the entrances. "We know that the Garrison will fight and defend thise place with their lives. The temporary defenses can only buy little time, but the main threat right now inside this sanctum is the pillars of the Emissary."

"But those guys are ancient, malicious and powerful because of the immortality crap in them." Connor said. "We won't last one round with them in combat."

"We'll take the fight to the pillars to protect you guys," Jason said turning to Quinn. "Quinn, is there a way out of this room without them detecting us?"

The ten original veteran Rangers looked as Quinn walked towards a section of the floor as he whispered an incantation. Suddenly, part of the floor revealed what looked like a hidden trap door as he opened it to reveal a hidden secret passageway beneath the floor.

It surprised the other Power Ranger teams when the Garrison leaders explained that the hidden secret passageway in the grand hall connected to a network of secret passageways and tunnels that connected all throughout the sanctum. Part of them didn't want the original veterans to leave but they knew they were the only ones who can match up in combat against the Emissary leaders.

"The secret passageways throughout the sanctum are cloaked and protected by magic." Quinn explained to the Rangers. "The Emissary can't detect the passageways or access them which makes it easier for you Rangers to use these hidden passageways to your advantage. The wards and protection spells that have been cast upon this sanctum will work in favor to the Ninjetti so do not worry."

"Take this it will help you," Roxas said as he gave them what looked like a stone like crystal compass. "This crystal will reveal the exit points from the hidden secret passages and will only open and reveal itself when necessary. It will make it easy to navigate through the network of tunnels throughout the sanctum so you'll be safe."

"How will we know if we come across a secret hidden passageway?" Aisha asked.

"It will glow blue if you find an entry and it will glow red when you come across an exit." Jade added. "Also, besides acting as an impromptu compass it works as a key."

"Go, do what you have to do." Andros said as the rest of their allies nodded. "We'll continue to keep the army outside at bay."

"Alright but if things start looking bleak, get out by any means and make sure you keep everyone alive." Jason muttered as he looked at the other nine original Rangers and quickly made their way inside the hidden secret passageway. The trap door soon disappeared once the original veterans entered it.

 **The Sanctum Flame Chamber**

Tommy managed to knock Kimberly back on the ground, but the power of the Scarlet Sovereign was relentless and refused to give up. For some reason, she was finding an adrenaline rush in all of this and she underestimated how far Tommy was willing to go. The more they engaged in their fight, the more Tommy was growing relentless as the battle progress ramping up the intensity and physicality of the fight.

As Kim made another attempt to extinguish the sanctum flame, she dove at him and as he flipped back to avoid another attack, his foot connected with her chin. Tommy landed on his feet and turned to see Kim sprawled out on the floor. He quickly ran over to Kim and pointed Saba at her as the sword released energy beams from its eyes, but he didn't anticipate the she deflect the attack.

Unfortunately, the energy from Saba's attack caused the room to temporary shake for a moment as the the blast threw both of them on opposite ends of the room. But there was no quitting in both of them as the dust cleared out and the couple stared at each other intensely showcasing the bruises, scrapes and cuts that riddled their faces and body. The expression on Kimberly's face changed as Tommy could tell by her eyes something was emerging, a glimpse of a familiar resemblance of what was once his wife.

They were breathing heavily after their last round as Kim inadvertently dropped her swords on the ground continuing to stare down at Tommy. She had that look again of hesitation as if part of the old Kimberly was slowly reemerging, but part of Tommy remained on guard as he continued to grip Saba in his hand.

"You fight like someone who matches me in every capacity," she declared. "You are someone who doesn't yield and refuses to bow down in submission. You have matched me with precision and velocity. What is it about you that makes you this conundrum to me?"

Tommy stared at her through his helmet and for the first time in a long time it was as if something was trying to break through to make the pink crane whole. What was standing in front of him was a woman who was fragmented, disconnected and lost in the confines of her own existence. He could feel the presence of the falcon and crane working its power trying to call out to the shattered soul of his soulmate as a voice echoed in his head.

 _"We're the falcon and the crane: the one true Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. We are unbent, unbowed and unbroken and we do yield to anyone but each other."_

He reluctantly dropped Saba on the floor as he slowly removed his helmet, and tossed it aside. His emotions were getting the best of him as he watched Kim continue to engage in an internal struggle with the power coursing through her. It reminded him of their last encounter after he reluctantly had to relinquish her as another thought echoed in his head.

 _"A force that beckons far in the distance. It waits for a call to be answered, both the shadow and light, two sides of the same coin being pulled in."_

 _"_ Who are you to me? Why does this unhinged compulsion inside of me cause me to hesitate?" she spat out. "Something stirs, an unknown force inside you and me."

"Feel it because it calls to you and me." Tommy spat back at her. "It's an unbound force that calls to two sides of the same coin of shadow and light."

"That same force beckons me again, what is it? Make it stop right now!" she begged as she let out an agonizing scream due to the unknown surge.

"Do you want to know who I am? Somewhere deep down locked away in the confined void of yourself, lies my pink princess, my soulmate and one true love." Tommy answered. "She is my entire world and she is my Beautiful Pink Crane, my lost Winged Lady of the Skies and ladyship. I am her white falcon, her one true Winged Lord of the Skies who will not stop until she is returned to her rightful place as the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power. It won't stop until its call has been answered..."

"No, no, no! Do not test me for I am the Scarlet Sovereign, the weapon of the Emissary!" She yelled back as she looked at the sanctum flame. "That flame, it is what is causing this stirring from within. It must be disposed at all cost."

"Please Kim, you need to wake up! You need to remember me! This is not you!" Tommy pleaded. "Remember me Kimberly. This is not the end for us, it never will be!"

She continued to battle the power struggle inside of her as Tommy tried to anticipate the next move. He saw a reaction happening with the sanctum flame as the power of the Scarlet Sovereign starting coursing through her once again as she went to retrieve her double swords once again advancing towards Tommy.

"I will make the stirring inside of me stop at all cost." She muttered out as her eyes opened. "It is my mission, and I must fulfill it."

Quickly Tommy went to retrieve Saba as he dodged another one of Kimberly's strikes but he felt his necklace come off as he felt his Ninjetti powers emerging. She made her way towards the sanctum flame and attempted to use the powers of the Scarlet Sovereign to extinguish the flames once and for all from the cauldron.

Concentrating and focusing on his Ninjetti powers, Tommy dipped the blade of Saba into the flame as he manipulated the embers to surround his body. In one swift motion, he instantly disarmed Kimberly and fiercely grabbed a hold of her hand. Soon, she found herself surrounded by the power of sanctum flame along with Tommy.

"...Consequences be damned," Tommy muttered as he came into physical contact with Kimberly and looked at her with emotion and passion. "You may not remember me but no matter what I'll take all of it: the good, the bad and everything in between because I will not yield. I will not give up. No matter what Beautiful, I will always find you because I need you to keep fighting. You're still in there I know it...so consequences be damned. Remember our promise? If you can hear me...say it, Beautiful please!"

Suddenly, Kim started convulsing as her and Tommy continued to be surrounded by the sanctum flame. It created a barrier around the couple as the pillars of the Emissary made their way to the chamber to witness what was happening. They were in a heated confrontation with the original Power Rangers as they attempted to retrieve the Scarlet Sovereign, but the Rangers kept them at bay.

He wasn't sure what he was doing but for some reason he kept on manipulating the sanctum flame's power in order for it to serve his purpose. The couple was still encased in what looked like a flame like cocoon as Tommy continued to keep his hold on Kimberly. The longer he maintained physical contact, he started to realize her current state and condition she was in. She attempted to pull away, but break out but the unknown force beckoning them kept working until she muttered three words that struck the deepest core of Tommy's heart and soul.

"...Always and forever," She managed to squeak out as her eyes opened and looked directly at Tommy. "...It's a promise for all eternity."

The three words of that simple promise struck a cord inside of Tommy, but he felt an unhinged forces of both their powers of shadow and light emerging. It was becoming a test of will power and strength as Tommy felt the dormant green Dragon stirring being in the mere presence of the Scarlet Sovereign. They were contesting and mastering an array of power surges building within them.

It was like a ricochet domino effect as an uncanny power blast of energy was suddenly unleashed that caused a tidal wave of energy to be released. The impact of the blast caused the couple to suddenly separately in a matter of seconds but it blasted the pillars of the Emissary to suddenly be instantly teleported away.

To his utter shock and dismay, Tommy thought the sudden shockwave of the clash of their powers would have sent Kimberly flying across the room. Instead, to his disappointment, somehow whatever his powers did, once again it separated him once again from his beloved Winged Lady of the Skies. Soon, the fire and light had subsided as the only people left in the chamber was Tommy and the other ten Rangers who were trying to figure out what they witnessed.

"Tommy, bro are you..." Jason began trying to make sense of what occurred.

"I felt it whatever it is that is stirring, that unknown force that beckons me." Tommy answered as the others seemed to calm down a little. "Our promise, always and forever, she said it to me. Consequences be damned right? She tried destroying the sanctum flame, but then somehow I used it on her."

"You unleashed your power again didn't you?" Aisha said as she picked up Tommy's necklace from the ground and quietly handed it him.

"I can't explain it but it was as if I became unhinged but yet I channeled it." Tommy muttered as he looked and found that the sanctum flame was still in tact. He focused on using his enhanced hearing to pick up on the commotion happening topside. He breathed a sigh of relief to inform the others of the current status of the Garrison sanctum of Monument Valley. "I can hear the commotion from topside. The Garrison, they'll live to fight another day and the Emissary is in full retreat."

"What do you think happened Tommy?" Rocky asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure but whatever happened the moment Kim in contact with the sanctum flame, something awoke in her." Tommy said looking at the flame. "Somewhere locked deep in the confines of the void still lays the beating heartbeat of our pink crane, the Winged Lady of the Skies. I'm not giving up on her and if tonight proves that, it means we got a chance to get Kimberly back."

"What's the matter bro?" Jason asked. "What's on your mind?"

"They did something to her because I felt it. I'm not going to rest and I kept my word I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect my daughter's future and this is only just the beginning. One thing I know for sure, whatever unbound force is beckoning me, it calls to you too and I will keep on calling to it."

A few moments later, they heard an unknown groan from the other side of the chamber and went to investigate it. To the sudden surprise of the original Power Rangers, they found the source of where the groan came from. Moving some of the debris and rubble away, they glanced upon the face of Malo, one of the pillars of the Emissary unconscious on the floor.

"Oh shit, it's one of them isn't it? A pillar of the Emissary?" Adam asked startled. "Tommy, we should probably let Quinn and the others know."

"Yeah we should let them that somehow we got an enemy in our possession." Tommy said in a stern and cold manner. "I think it's time we get the long overdue answers we been waiting for. They have answers we want to know and this son of a bitch will give me what I need to know: what they did to Kimberly and secondly how this final chapter of this war is going to play out."


	38. Wrath of the Green Dragon

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 38 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers interrogate a cunning adversary who reveals some stunning revelations. However, things become complicated when Tommy gets reacquainted with the shadows of the past from within.)**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath of the Green Dragon**

 **June 28th, 2009**

 **Reefside Forest**

 **5:00 a.m**

It was a rarity that the Garrison can relish in a battle against the Emissary that they come out victorious in the confrontation. Given that over the years they have been relegated to the role as the unyielding underdogs, their triumph at defending the Monument Valley Sanctum guaranteed a temporary relief. However, they knew that time was limited and it will only be before a matter of time where the final chapter of this war will be written.

So it was then the remaining leaders of the Garrison convened within the reclusive lands of the ancient and secret landscapes of the hidden Ninjetti Kingdom buried deep in the covers of Reefside Forest. The remaining sanctum leaders stood before the longtime founding father of the Garrison and the face of the alliance of good. No matter what chapter or variation the war between the Garrison and the Emissary took form, they swore a fealty and oath as an organization to answer the call and serve to protect the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power, the ones destined to reign dominion over the Ninjetti.

Unfortunately, there was a pulse rising deep within the Great Power, an unknown force that beckons to the corners of light and shadow. It had been the same routine over and over again for over four thousand years to prevent the Emissary from unleashing another Modus Operandi. They have fought, bled and sacrifice everything to protect the integrity and sanctity of the Great Power and the Ninjetti and it was basically the foundations of their mission: to keep the Emissary at bay at all cost.

They have done everything in their power to steer the Power Rangers in the right direction by restoring the power of the Ninjetti to Zordon's original Rangers. Over the years the Garrison continued to operate behind the scenes to uphold their oath and fealty they have sworn long ago since the beginning. The defilers who once had the capacity to be considered inducted into the Ninjetti Order long ago spent eons discrediting and desecrating the name of the Great Power and Ninjetti. However, despite the trials and tribulations the ancient Ninjetti encountered, it brought forth special individuals who believed in a higher purpose and greater cause, thus bringing forth the Garrison.

"We have survived another tumultuous encounter with the Emissary and the Garrison lives to fight another day." Zordon said addressing the remaining Garrison. "We are what is left of a fealty and oath that first commenced many eons ago beyond the stars on Pheados. We were brought together for a common cause and greater purpose in the name of the Great Power and the ancient order of the Ninjetti. My friends, we now stand at a crossroads and what we have spent eons fulfilling and lived in different variations is now all coming to a head. There is a tide of change upon the horizon and the stirring of an unknown uncertainty beckons in the far distance."

"You do understand that just because we halted the Emissary's plans on destroying our last sanctum, it doesn't mean they will submit or bow down." Jade replied. "As Zordon puts it, we are what remains of the Garrison and this council."

"And yet our enemies still continue to pursue their malicious endeavors without any consequences and inflict as much casualty to demoralize us." Dulcea added sternly.

"Though it was the sacrifice our fallen brethren understood." Roxas said.

"That was part of the mandate and mission they fulfilled and fought for till their last breaths." Zordon said. "My friends do not fret that the demise of Hideo, Felix and Whistler was not avenged in full restitution. We all fought together on and off the battlefield against the Emissary for eons. I assure you we will get our retribution for what our enemies have done to our fallen brethren, that I will guarantee you."

"I know you will keep your word Zordon and the rest of us are still alive if it wasn't for your intervention." Quinn replied. "As sanctum leaders, we have fought on and off the frontlines for the sake of safeguarding the key of the future. We have fought, bled, cut, punch, and kick and knockdown our opposition at every turn and corner. We have only bought ourselves a temporary reprieve for now but it will not stop calling to them. The unknown force that beckons them, it will keep on reaching from the distance until the call is answered."

"We warned you Quinn what happens when one tampers with the sanctum flame. The very core of existence throughout the universe is like a oculus glass that constantly changes, where the future has infinite possibilities." Jade addressed. "The White Falcon harnessed the power of the sanctum flame in order to chart the path he must partake to protect the future of the Bloodline of Power."

"Then I must reluctantly say that the pathway has been paved and the guidelines of the final chapter of this war has already been plotted down." Dulcea said addressing the group. "The unyielding force has already started pulsing as light and shadow were drawn once more from the depths of the void. Quinn is right that the Garrison has only bought itself a temporary reprisal, but the power of shadow and light will not yield."

"And our efforts have proven to be futile for over four thousand years." Roxas said sighing. "We couldn't prevent the activation of the Scarlet Sovereign by the Emissary and now the unyielding force that beckons beneath the confines of Angel Grove echos. Do you think...he can endure anymore? Now, the Winged Lord of the Skies is tapping once again into the shadows he kept at bay for many years. The wrath of the other side of his coin is bellowing and you know too well Zordon what we speak of."

"He'll take all of it regardless of the consequences, the trials and tribulations he'll face because it is his nature." Zordon simply said. "The White Falcon knows what is at stake but the Lord and Lady's little defender continues to beat the unknown pulse coursing through her. The power within her stirs as it beckons to the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. It beckons to the light and shadow each of them balances, but the little princess...her aura is untrained, uncanny and something beyond our imagination. It seems our tale here...is coming full circle should her true nature reveal itself to all of us. Each side of their coins flips and I know the silent shadow within our lordship stirs because it hears the strangled cries of its mate battling deep in the void. Balance is the key to their endeavor to survive this war."

"We're going to let it all play out aren't we?" Quinn asked surprisingly as the rest of the Garrison reluctantly nodded. "The layers are coming off aren't they? That little girl is an enigma brought forth by the Bloodline of Power. With she will set the cornerstones of the new generation of the Ninjetti and heir apparent destined to rule over the order. You mentioned many years ago that the Great Power and the Ninjetti are one mystery and legacy encompassed as one. What if...what if those tales and legends are being played out as we speak Zordon? Our mission mandate is about to take another turn towards something beyond their comprehension. Are...are they prepared for it?"

"They have to be because the fate and destiny of this planet will be in their hands." Zordon said. "Most importantly, the story of the falcon and crane will determine it, should they keep their two sides of their respective coins at bay."

 **7:00 a.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

Tommy sat in a chair wearing a pair of pajama pants and tank top as Amelia was still sound asleep. He sneaked into his daughter's room a few hours ago after not being able to get back to sleep after the last few days. If his daughter only knew what he and the others have been up to since they succeeded in their mission to repel the Emissary's attack on the Garrison Sanctum in Monument Valley.

It was a sight for Tommy to just sit there, watching the child he loves and treasures with his body, heart and soul sleeping peacefully. She continued to clutch the all familiar white teddy bear he once gave to Kimberly years ago and passed on to their little girl the day she was born. To Tommy, his daughter was the bridge and the bound that kept his connection in tact with his absent crane. Despite the trials and tribulations he endured these last five years, Amelia remained the constant light in his life.

Yet, he still feared for the fate and destiny that was being paved for his little defender and he couldn't control the unknown force stirring inside of Amelia. It was becoming more clearer that his little girl is becoming aware of what is happening to her the more this battle with the Emissary continued. He stuck by his word to protect his daughter at all cost, even if it meant reaching down to the deepest parts within himself. However, that notion of by any means necessary, was he willing to even tap into the shadows of his past he kept at bay for many years in order to protect Amelia and save Kimberly from the fate she has been resided to?

There was a great concern Tommy noticed among his closet friends the last few days since their successful mission in Monument Valley. Even with his necklace on, Tommy questioned if he truly had control over his own powers the more this fight with the Emissary continued. Part of him was grateful that Amelia was still asleep when he felt the air become thick once again with energy that crackled around them.

Tommy's hands started glowing white while green energy ran through him and he knew exactly where that power within him was coming from. He had a look of calm determination as he continued to stare at his daughter and his eyes were flashing green. It was the primitive power that first enslaved him as Rita's Evil Green Ranger that made its presence known as he could feel the Green Dragon stirring within in. However, even years after Rita's spell was broken over him, the powers of Dragon took a life of its own becoming one with Tommy in ways he never imagined. It was that looming shadow he kept contained over the years and Kimberly was the equilibrium that kept his shadows at bay over the years.

For some reason, this whole situation with the Scarlet Sovereign was causing an unsettling unrest inside of Tommy like he was willing to unleash Dragon from within in order to contend with the Emissary. He thought long ago the green ranger powers were no longer accessible and that the power itself was completely destroyed. Tommy learned back then during the crisis with Kimberly's missing power coin that he inadvertently accessed them in a dire time of need: when Kim was in immediate danger. Now the Dragon within him was willing to come out to protect his family from the danger that threatened them. Suddenly, he heard Amelia yawn and she opened her eyes staring at her father as he tried to keep the green dragon within him at bay.

"Daddy, are you alright? Why...why is the green dragon very angry?" Amelia asked yawning as Tommy's eyes returned to their brown color instead of the flashing green.

"Amelia, oh hey princess you're finally awake." Tommy asked curiously as made his way towards his daughter's bed and sat on the edge of it. As the sunlight began to flood his daughter's bedroom, he saw on her table her pictures. It could only mean one thing when he saw the drawings of what looked like a green dragon and a red firebird on paper that Amelia had an idea of what her parents were dealing with. He then turned to face his daughter as he gently reached for her hand for the need of comfort.

"It's like the angry firebird that tries to break into your special place where you and mommy meet." Amelia whispered looking at him. "I feel the other tingling feelings inside of you too daddy. The green dragon is angry because the mean people who made mommy forget about us did something bad. It wants to help you to keep me safe but he may do things that will hurt others around him if you let him help. It wants to go after the firebird that is harming mom isn't it?"

"What do you know about the green dragon and the angry firebird sweetheart? Do you know what it means?"

"It's the tingling feelings inside of you again," she answered. "Dad, did the green dragon make you do bad things a very long time ago?"

"Yes...once it made me do bad things that hurt my friends and your mommy a very long time ago. Heck, even sometimes the bad guys never liked it whenever the green dragon came out because it not scared the good guys, but the bad guys too." Tommy reluctantly answered and it startled him that whatever power was brewing inside of Amelia was highly sensitive to the power within him. It was like it can sense the turmoil and conflict Tommy was struggling with. "Do...do you feel what I'm feeling right now kiddo? I promise I never lie to you and you maybe too young to understand all of this, but something tells me you're capable of anything."

"I can feel it inside of you daddy, the green dragon. It made you do bad things before but not anymore because of mommy and your friends. Sometimes, it gets angry whenever something bad will happen to mom doesn't it?" Amelia asked sitting up on her bed. "The green dragon almost came out a few times didn't he? If something bad happens to me, does it also come out too? It also reminds me of the stories you sometimes tell me about a green dragon and a firebird when I was little."

"Oh princess, this part of myself is something I have a hard time dealing with for a very long time." Tommy said taking a deep breath. "Those stories I tell you are stories about a special part inside of your mom and me. You could say it's like your mommy and me have two tingling feelings inside, but it's still the same coin. Think of it as a coin toss when you flip a coin, it lands on heads or tails. It is part of our superhero powers when we both became Power Rangers a very long time ago. Remember when we went to the park with Uncle Jason and Auntie Kat along with their kids and you went on the teeter-totter with Henry?"

"Yeah I remember and sometimes my feet couldn't really touch the ground because Henry was a little too heavy. Sometimes it wouldn't go up and down and I was always up and Henry was down. But then there was that one time the seesaw stayed in the middle like we both balanced it out. Why do you ask dad?"

"All those stories about the falcon and crane, plus the stories of the green dragon and red firebird are like mommy and daddy's personal seesaw. What most kids don't know about the seesaw is that it is more than just about going up and down on the board. Every once in awhile kids who weigh the same manage to balance the seesaw in the middle like a scale. The reason sometimes when you went on the seesaw with Henry and kept being the one going up is because he weighed a little more than you since he's a boy. The white falcon and the green dragon inside of daddy, sometimes they're riding a seesaw where each of them sees which one goes up or down."

"I think I get what you're saying about the tingling animal spirits and powers inside of you. They're sort of on a seesaw in a way trying to figure out how to keep the board in the middle or like standing on a balance beam." Amelia slightly chuckled. "Well...what about the seesaw inside of mommy? Is it different like your tingling feeling?"

"You could say that but the tingling animal spirits inside of daddy...they'll always care for your mom." Tommy reassured his daughter. "Whether it's a good or bad tingling feeling inside of me, it will do whatever it takes to keep your mom safe. The tingling feeling inside your mom, they made her different but I'm going to fix it for both our sakes I promise you that okay, my little defender?"

"I believe you dad and I trust you." Amelia said eyeing her dad. "Dad, can I ask you something...about the green dragon?"

"What do you want to know about it?" Tommy asked with precaution.

"Why did you say both the good guys and bad guys would sometimes get scared if the green dragon tingling feeling happened?" Amelia asked curiously. "Was he that scary?"

"It's because...there is that part of me that I tap into whenever something bad happens to the people I love. All the emotions, thoughts and feelings I feel within myself take a life of its own or power you will say." Tommy replied. "One thing for sure...if they mess with the ones that mean the world to me, that's when things become interesting and everything goes haywire."

 **10:00 a.m**

 **Dune Lion Records**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Adam sat in the lab reading the local newspaper today as Billy and Trini continued to run a scan over the city. The majority of the original Rangers were down in the lab with the exception of Zack and Tanya who remained topside to continue their cover of Dune Lion Records. Jason, Rocky and Aisha's absence was noted for specific reasons as Adam continued reading the newspaper. However, he noticed a shift in Kat and Justin's faces when he mentioned the headline on the front page and the two knew what the paper was writing about.

"Looks like Angel Grove has gotten itself a local vigilante pulling off a cape crusade on crime in our city." Adam said looking at the paper.

"You better hope Jason hasn't read the paper this morning." Justin said. "If this stuff with the Garrison and Emissary hasn't got us worked up, this local headline of the so called Angel Grove vigilante will surely distract him."

"It's the detective inside of Jason that won't let this little issue go." Kat said, deep in thought. "And there is no way of stopping my husband from seeing the headlines in today's paper. Probably he'll add the paper clipping alongside that little wall he has going on at the office. He's been tracking this little vigilante story the last few weeks since the first case hit the papers."

"Are you talking about the headline a few weeks back about the same so called vigilante who fired multiple arrows inside a biker bar?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, that was the headline that started this whole Angel Grove vigilante story in the papers." Adam commented. "Apparently this dude pulled off a Green Arrow motif."

"Until the next stories covered in the paper had our vigilante channeling their inner Punisher or Deadpool in them." Justin said slightly smiling. "Nightclubs being shot up; a corrupt cop being hanged upside down in an alley; an illegal human trafficking ring being set on fire at the docks; and a bunch of drug cartels hung from meat hooks." In a matter of moments Justin's slightly playful attitude became somber knowing what today's story in the paper was about. "Today's latest headline surely...doesn't help with the current state of things in our city."

"I told him I wanted to come with him and the kids to his parents' place but he insisted that at least one of us show up here to check in," Kat said sighing. "Has anyone checked in with Rocky and Aisha and how they're doing with Bianca and Robbie?"

"Yeah I called up Rocky this morning and they were going to lay low for the day." Billy reported. "Apparently the kids are a little shaken up, but overall they're alright."

"I could relate because Henry was asking a lot of questions last night." Kat added. "Being questioned by the cops about the events of yesterday didn't make things better and it only drove Jason's obsession about this vigilante story in Angel Grove."

The group discussed about the headline in today's newspaper which covered a story about a daytime shooting during a children's day activity event that took place in Angel Grove Park. Unfortunately, what shook the group about the headline was that they attended the event in order to spend the day with their kids as a way of relaxation and for stress relief. It deeply bothered them that an innocent activity hosted for kids in the city escalated out of control and they got caught in the crossfire.

"It's a miracle none of the kids at the event got hurt." Trini replied.

"That is true Trini and thank god that Henry and the twins were safe and unharmed along with Bianca and Robbie." Kat replied. "I mean the children who attended were safe and sound that's a blessing, but still someone ended up dead in the end and it's what bothers me and Jase as parents. I read the paper this morning and I can see why Jason is rattled about this. For someone to take the law into their own hands at the cost of the public's safety doesn't make them law abiding citizens."

"Except the fact that one of the volunteers who got killed yesterday at the shooting in the park had prior criminal records for domestic abuse." Justin said sighing. "And our local vigilante thought by putting an arrow right between his eyes they were doing a public service duty for our city."

"Unfortunately we don't live in comic book cities like Gotham, Bloodhaven or Star City." Adam added as he set the paper down. "Right now, we need to redirect our focus on why we're all here and the task at hand."

"Adam has a point and as much as I worry if Jason's curiosity about this Angel Grove vigilante, maybe the Ranger crisis we're dealing right now will somewhat distract him for the time being." Kat said as she and the others looked at Billy and Trini attending to the purpose of their visit in the lab.

Despite the recent events from the previous day, the group needed something to distract them for the time being. They took a big calculated risk bringing the captive Malo to their underground lab and close to Rideau Circle. However, thanks to the Garrison's intervention they were able to keep Malo prisoner and undetected due to Jade's assistance with incantation and spells to cloak Malo from the Emissary. They kept him under heavy sedation and restraint until they figured out their next plan.

"We dosed him to keep him under for another 24 hours and so far his vitals or lack of it are stable." Billy reported. "We had him for over three days and not once this guy has said a word yet. Unless we switch up on tactics on how to extort information from Malo about the Emissary's plans we're back to square one. I've been giving Tommy updates on the status here in Angel Grove these last three days including the local news. Look, when I stated about switching up our tactic, Tommy mentioned about...well..."

"...You mean by doing everything necessary to get the information we need?" Trini said uneasily. "By any means...you don't mean Tommy wants to...I mean..."

"We been getting a handle of this whole connection we have to one another through our Ninjetti powers." Adam replied with worry. "And our animal spirits are feeling the looming shadow inside of Tommy stirring, the one that has the power to literally scare the shit out of both good and evil."

"Well what does that mean for the rest of us?" Kat asked. "We already have enough on our plate to handle between all this Ranger business with the Emissary and our personal lives. We want answers I get that, but is this what we're resorting to? The others aren't going to stand by and let Tommy tap into the depths of himself he has long tried to keep in order for years. We all witnessed what happens to our leader and friend when he taps into the deepest shadows of himself."

"That's the thing and the person who has kept his shadows at bay for years is the driving factor." Billy added monitoring Malo as the others debated over their situation.

With the lack of cooperation and the constant idle taunts of threats by Malo these last few days, they needed to prepare themselves for the repercussions of their decisions and actions as a whole team. There was a tentative plan Tommy formulated that Billy revealed to the others and it involved them returning to a familiar scene from five years ago to execute their plan.

 **11:00 a.m**

 **Rideau Circle**

Back at Rideau Circle, Dalia continued to berate the company's PR team over the local media's story about the so called "Angel Grove Vigilante" after the latest escapade of the Scarlet Sovereign. After the mess at Monument Valley and the abduction of Malo, the Emissary were on the edge and tension was boiling. What threw the entire group off was underestimating the power of the Ninjetti Power Rangers, most importantly the power inside of Tommy. It was something that had a yin-yang effect on their weapon.

"Usually Malo will be doing all the clean up work for us because he is good at it." Ashei said with disdained. "Media containment, leaving things unmarked as if they weren't touched, that is Malo's forte, not mine!"

"Well unfortunately for you Ashei you have to temporary perform all of Malo's duties in his...absence." Balor said in a discreet manner. "As much as this displeases you."

"Oh we are all displease alright Balor." Thea added angrily. "Actually, I can relate with Ashei on her displeasure. In fact, we wouldn't have been in his situation if I had some backup on convincing my stubborn sister that our plan to attack the Garrison Sanctum had a few holes in them! Literally, you all threw me under the bus back there and because of your misguidance and egos, we lost Malo."

"Malo's abduction is just the tip of our problems. We were gloated into a battle with an adversary who clearly held back the true potential of his power." Salazar addressed the group and then looked directly at Dalia. "We've known that Tommy Oliver has been a formidable adversary over the years and he has performed fleets beyond our imagination. We saw with our own eyes just how much of a dangerous threat he is and you should be, very, very concern."

"Why is this a concern to us Salazar?" Dalia asked curiously. "He's a skilled fighter, yes, but so are we. Does anyone else think this is a concern to us?"

"It is not his fighting that worries me or his power." Pan reluctantly spoke up. "There is a reason why Tommy Oliver has been a formidable opponent for this organization for many years. Even in our alternative lives, he has gotten the best of us. We all know that despite being one of the all time powerful Power Rangers in existence as much as I hate to admit it, he has one weakness. Unfortunately, that one weakness also gives him strength and like a double-edged sword, it works both ways. What we need to concern ourselves about with Tommy Oliver is his relationship with Kimberly Hart."

"She fought side by side with him in her last life and we are very aware of the history between those two." Dalia addressed. "Next to Tommy Oliver, the only other Ranger in existence to match the same strength and power as he was Kimberly Hart. It is why they were known as the falcon and crane...the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies as the Ninjetti Order prophesied. Through them began the reign of the Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent destined to rule over the last kingdom of the Ninjetti and the future lineage of it. However...that was in a previous lifetime and that prophecy is nothing more but a tall tale lost to time."

"I hate to admit this dear sister, but there is no way the connection of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies can be severed." Thea argued. "You can argue all you want but we're not idiots when it comes to history. We've seen this happen before and how our follies impact the previous predecessors who once held the falcon and crane powers, but this is different. There is an unknown force at work here that we haven't anticipated and for some reason, when those two were bestowed the powers of the falcon and crane many years ago by the High Priestess of the Ninjetti, a new order was established through them."

"Thea has a point because it is more than that." Pan added. "Tommy Oliver is the one Kimberly Hart loved. I remember the incident at the park when she attacked me at first, I thought she was protecting her kill, but I think it's something else. If she was prophesied to be the Scarlet Sovereign, then something tells me...there may have been a slight misinterpretation to what we believe in."

"Do you think she was protecting him that night in the park?" Dalia questioned.

"I do not think she is the empty vessel we were promised." Salazar blurted out. "Nothing in the prophecy talked about our weapon going on random rampages shooting the filth and lowlifes of this city or has mental psyche breakdowns where we unwillingly become that loose canon's personal punching bags."

"Is this what you all wanted to discuss with us earlier?" Balor questioned coming to Dalia's defense. "You believe the Scarlet Sovereign has failed us?"

"As always, coming to defense of our humble leader." Ashei argued. "What we're here to discuss is the lack of decision making you displayed recently and how you have failed in it. You made a unilateral decision and used the last of the substance to resurrect her five years ago. Our contingent resources have already been exceeded, our forces and numbers depleted thanks to the botched mission to dismantle the Garrsion and now, we are all vulnerable. That falls upon the poor decision making and I worry that our vulnerability will be on full display and don't forget that fail safe plan you strong armed us into participating in."

"Actually, I have never felt better than with her at my side." Dalia countered with Balor's approval. "We are now in a position of power."

"Except, it's not about you. It's about all of us, sister." Thea replied. "You can say that the power has shifted in our favor but not without a heavy price to solidify our standing and position."

"For once, your little sister is right." Salazar replied. "Seven pillars created the Emissary. We're stronger together and powerful like a oiled machine. There are only six pillars now left standing. Malo is gone..."

"He will return to us I guarantee it!" Dalia replied.

"You don't know that or are you too blind to see it?" Salazar argued back. "For the first time, death is a possibility."

"Even if he doesn't, we will survive." Balor said. "This group who proceed forward alongside with our weapon..."

"Except there have been a few occasions the Scarlet Sovereign almost killed me Then there would be five." Pan argued back. "Don't deny what most of us know and as much as we despise it, you can't ignore it. That connection between the falcon and crane still beats even beyond the void of life and death. Looking at all of this, perhaps this is what we needed. A reminder that everyone in this room is expendable. Everyone here, including you two. You seem to have forgotten why we started this mission. Why we need to find the key that will unlock our future."

"No, I haven't forgotten our mission and we'll see to it that we will unlock our destinies and reclaim our dominion." Dalia addressed the group. "We are all in the same vote after this situation with Malo. We all want to live to see another day and we are afraid of dying. We want to live long enough to go home and rule over our respective homelands. We may have experience a few minor mishaps in our mission, but it shouldn't hinder our progress or what we aim to achieve. However, in order for us to do that we all must be on the same page regardless of our difference."

"On the same page huh?" Salazar questioned warily as he stared at the other pillars of the Emissary. "Perhaps it's time to make a plan without the Scarlet Sovereign or our fearless leader. From where we stand it seems like our weapon has become more of a liability than an asset to this organization."

 **July 10th, 2009**

 **5:00 p.m**

 **Downtown Reefside**

This was the last place the Rangers had in mind to stash their captive prisoner who proved to be more of a nuisance than valuable for the last two weeks. The easy part was learning how gullible their adversaries was assuming Malo was still in Angel Grove seeing how the Emissary exhausted their agents on searching the city. Thanks to some insider tips from Tommy's old days of Garrison training, the Rangers were able to distinguish who was in league with their enemies or not.

Pulling up to the abandon building of the old Trader Joe's food distribution plant brought back ominous and traumatic memories. The events of five years ago still haunted their minds despite the discovered truth of their wayward crane's fate that night. There was an unrest feeling coming upon the Rangers' animal spirits, in particular Jason's as he remained behind outside while the others made their way inside with their concealed prisoner.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked warily looking at the cache container he was holding. "It was easy for me to get this for you, bro. I've seen some of the ex-delta and former intel operatives use these caches for discreet and intense interrogations. It was their mission to obtain the intel required by any means necessary."

Jason reluctantly held out the cache container for his best friend, but at the last moment, his instincts made him retract back leaving Tommy puzzled. "That looming shadow that you've kept at bay for years, it's stirring and it wants to come out badly. Knowing if I give this to you, are you going to let the green dragon inside of you run rampant?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked firmly. "You think...I'm going to let my emotions get the best of me? I get it you're concern and I also worry about you too bro. I may haven't visited the old hometown the last couple of weeks but the others do keep me posted on the latest gossip. They told me about your little investigation about tracking down this so called "Angel Grove vigilante." If I know my best friend, he's not going to let this go until he unmasks the vigilante whose taking justice into his own hands."

"And you think me trying to expose this so called vigilante in Angel Grove isn't any different with you going to great lengths for the truth?" Jason asked.

"It's just if I tap into that looming shadow and unleash the Dragon in me again, I need a moral compass to pull me back if I go over the edge." Tommy said, looking at the cache container deep in thought. "The others wouldn't have suggested this as a last resort unless it is necessary and wondering if my state of mind can cope with it. If there is anyone next to Kim who knew how to keep the Dragon's wrath in check, it be someone of equal caliber to do so. I can only think of one other person...and that is my brother and best friend. It's a lot to ask but you're the only other person I know with the same conviction and a moral compass that doesn't waver. If anything happens to me I..."

"...I kept my word that no matter what, I'm with you on the frontlines shoulder to shoulder because we're brothers." Jason replied. "I've seen the two sides of the coin that is Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart and both of them have struggled for years to find the balance between the light within and the shadows they keep at bay. I can feel the Dragon stirring but I won't let him get the best of a man who is one of the most important people in my life, next to my wife and kids. You never have to ask me for anything Tommy because no matter what, you'll always have me watching your back until we fulfill our mission. So about this cache, do you know how to use it?"

"Standard army and military personnel though I never had any experience with this stuff." Tommy said opening up the weapon cache container. It was standard register weaponry along with some customized artillery authorized by army and military personnel. However, he saw what looked like a baton inside until he opened to reveal it to see a concealed whip fashioned in it. Tommy let out a small smirk at the mechanics and creativity of the modified baton and saw the initials M.R. "I see...someone channeled their inner Daredevil."

"It's not everyday you find out your former commanding officer was once former Delta and intel years ago." Jason added looking at the cache. "I heard the stories from my unit back in the day about Ryback's career as an ex-Delta before he took charge of our unit. That once belonged to him, his personalized weapons cache, plus he was an avid comic book fanatic. That's where the inspiration came from for most of his designs. So, I guess it's time we get some answers now don't we?"

The two best friends made their way into the abandon factory where they saw that the others have restrained Malo in a chair and tied him down. They kept the power dampening shackles on him that the Garrison supplied them after they left Monument Valley. He instructed Jason and Justin to open the weapon cache, only for the others to discover what the contents inside was. If his friends couldn't get the information they wanted from their enemy, they believed that Tommy will get it for them, by any means.

"Wow look at this I am in the mere presence of the legendary Tommy Oliver." Malo mocked smirking. "The last time we met you and your little band of merry Red Rangers blew up Serpenterra to kingdom come, along with the last regime of the Machine Empire. I was a general for a powerful kingdom once upon a time."

"Well that was in another life when you were once General Venjix of the Machine Empire." Rocky replied angrily. "By the way, it was great pleasure seeing Serpenterra back in the day light up on the moon like a firecracker. Oh and FYI, we lavished in the fact that we made sure all that was left of Mondo's kingdom was scraps and bolts, thanks to good old Tommy over here."

"I'm gonna make this real simple, _Gray Beret_." Tommy said in a cold and threatening manner picking up the baton, much to the amusement of Malo. "You're gonna answer our questions or shit's gonna get dark in here. Believe me, I am capable of tapping into forces you bastards can't imagine in order to get what I want."

"What do they call you? The White Falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies? Or did they also call you the infamous Green Ranger once upon a time? The rage and wrath of the green dragon boils within you doesn't it?" Malo gasped as Tommy retracted the whip out of the baton choking him, much to the disdain and uneasiness of the others. "Even if you could kill me, it wouldn't make a difference. Knockdown the pillar, the foundation itself still remains standing. We will win. We have armies, resources and artillery at our disposal for our commodities are unlimited. Most importantly, we have our weapon."

"Funny you mention the Emissary's prized weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign." Tommy smirked sarcastically. "Let's talk about your weapon because you're going to answer the million dollar we all been dying to know. What the hell did you do to her? What did you do to Kimberly?"

"...Kimberly, you mean your once precious pink crane?" Malo mocked as Tommy continued to choke him. His eyes began flashing green again as the pain and anger boiled and Malo's taunts only fueled the raging fire inside of Tommy more. Deep inside, Tommy closed his eyes and ears to the sounds of his friends pleading, he willingly let Dragon make its presence known to the pillar of the Emissary.

"Yeah, you bastard, my wife, my pink crane, my soulmate and my Winged Lady of the Skies." Tommy continued. "I know what you sons of bitches did and it took gazing upon an empty casket to find out the sick truth. You dug up her grave and stole her body. You hid her for five years from the people who mattered to her and used some sick mystical magic that made her into something else. So tell me, what did you turn my wife into?"

"The body you knew was merely a vessel, waiting for its purpose to be fulfilled." Malo said smirking wickedly. "She's ours now, back home where she was destined." He felt a shifting aura inside of Tommy as the green Dragon began to slowly resurface. It was stirring and the mention of the pink crane continued to add more fuel. "Oh, I can feel the green fire raging in you, little Winged Lord of the Skies. That other side of your coin, is the green dragon raging within?"

"Hey asshole if I were you...I wouldn't be pushing the falcon's buttons even further." Jason warned reluctantly fearing what will happen. "I don't care if your ass gets lit on fire or if you just drop dead on this floor, but the green Dragon inside of Tommy is willing to come out and play unless you give him what he wants."

"And why should I do that?" Malo asked mockingly.

"Because shit is about to hit the fan if you don't comply and this is just the tip of Tommy's power." Billy warned. "The green ranger felt the Scarlet Sovereign's presence inside the heart of its mate. It knows what you sons of bitches did to our ladyship and the green Dragon doesn't like it when someone messes with its heart."

"And you idiotic fools believe that your little crane still beats deep in the void? Good luck trying to restore the heart to the vessel it once was. All that's left of Kimberly Hart is the hallow shell that is only now the Scarlet Sovereign. Even if that heartbeat in the void still stirs, it cannot contend with balancing two sides of a coin if the other half of the coin is nothing but shattered fragments discarded far beyond the reaches."

"If she's your vessel why hasn't she killed me yet? Three times now, she could've taken my life, but she hasn't. Why do you think that is? Huh? Your weapon is defective. She won't yield to the likes of the Emissary. That connection, the bond of the falcon and crane: it's unbowed, unbent and unbroken. No matter what magic or enchantments you cast she'll breakthrough because the heart and soul of the crane still beats. That unknown force that beckons in the distance to her, it will keep calling to her until she answers it. Don't you see, she's not the weapon you hype her up to be if she can't fulfill the Emissary's purpose."

"Then she will be destroyed." Malo said in a threatening manner. "This has been the minor flaw in our plan with the Scarlet Sovereign. She was the perfect vessel and we have served her, our light of the Emissary. Now, she's a liability and must be disposed of before she be the downfall of us all. So much for tethering our remaining lifespans to buy us another day of living."

Tommy grunts over Malo's claims of disposing of the Scarlet Sovereign. He recoiled the whip causing it to wrap tighter around Malo's neck. "Not on my watch that won't happen! I'll get her back if I have to destroy each member of the Emissary to do so!" Tommy's emotions got the best of him as he felt Dragon's rage boil in him, willingly allowing his former green ranger altered powers to emerge. His assault on Malo came out with such fierceness that the others felt the persona of Tommy's green ranger days.

"Oh Jesus, looks like the dragon is being unleashed." Zack replied as the guys made their way towards Tommy in an attempt to stop his assault on Malo. However, they knew too well not one of them can reach their friend and leader. "Tommy! Tommy, listen to us you have to stop! Tommy, drop the baton!"

"Hey, come on Tommy stop!" the others pleaded trying to reach their friend and leader. "You can't undo this! Tommy, don't let your emotions get the best of you, especially with Dragon coming out!"

"Admit it! Come on you son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled angrily. "Kimberly's still in there! I know and I damn well feel it!"

"You failed. - You're the one who failed her, white falcon." Malo said in gasping for air. "You all think I'm no dense to realize this rundown old building we're in. I know it too well Tommy because this is where the Scarlet Sovereign's previous life ended. Do you want to know why you failed Tommy? It's because Kimberly died on a rooftop in your arms because you couldn't protect her."

It was enough to set Tommy off as he let out a primal cry of rage and anger as he pulled the baton back using the retractable whip. He literally choked the air out of Malo to the point their tied down prisoner started rocking the chair in an attempt for air. Tommy's eyes glowed green and for a mere second a green aura surrounded Tommy despite the fact his necklace was on. Unfortunately, Malo fell back still tied to the chair, but the ordeal left him unconscious, much to the dismay and shock of the others.

"Oh Shit," Kat said in awe and shock once Tommy stopped his assault. "Is he dead?"

"Eh, unfortunately, no. Passed out from the looks of it." Jason said panting as he slowly approached his best friend. He heard Tommy panting as he clutched the baton once he retracted it back to its regular form. "Tommy? Tommy, please let it all go. Listen to me bro, drop the baton and hear my voice. Are...are you with us?"

"Don't worry Rangers, the Winged Lord of the Skies is still in there." A voice said as the Power Rangers turned around to see Quinn standing there. He looked at the unconscious Malo still tied to the chair and Tommy breathing heavily. Reluctantly, Tommy held up the baton for Jason to retrieve noticing that his eyes weren't glowing green no more. "Kid, I believe it's time you told them the truth because clearly this wasn't your first rodeo at this stuff."

 **Meanwhile in Angel Grove...**

The Scarlet Sovereign stopped her training the second she felt an uncanny sensation come over her. She was working on a training dummy when she saw her hand surrounded for a moment with a mysterious green aura. Then, she took off her workout gloves as she clutched her head when she thought she heard what sounded like the roar of a dragon alongside a falcon's caw. The Scarlet Sovereign was hit with feelings of rage, anger and despair as if the dragon she was hearing was seeking something.

In response, she heard the angry sounds of a firebird inside her head, along with the cry of a crane like they were responding to the dragon. The multitude of power and aura working its magic became overbearing for her. It was a mental and psychological strain on her as she tried to contend with the sensations flooding her. She couldn't stand another moment of confinement in Rideau Circle that she made her escape once again without the Emissary detecting her.

 _"It's that unknown force stirring again? Who are you? Why do you call to me?"_ She replied in deep thought trying to regain control of her breathing and pulse. She wasn't sure what was calling to her. Maybe it was whatever the heck the Emissary was trying to unlock beneath the city of Angel Grove. Or maybe it was the uncanny aura of these foreign animal spirits as she referred them to that beckoned her. The further she ventured away from Rideau Circle, she regained some sense of composure due to distance.

 _"The roar of a green, a caw of a white falcon, the cries of a pink crane, and...a firebird?"_ She eventually made her way to a secluded area of Angel Grove Park where she suddenly collapsed, bending on her knees. The Scarlet Sovereign started glowing an eerie aura of pink, white, green and a hint of red energy, but it felt more like a ripping sensation that was too much for her.

" _What is this...what is this sensation? This force, it won't stop stirring. I...I need...to find the source that is causing this. I need...to know where it comes from."_

 **Downtown Reefside**

 **Reefside, CA**

It only took a matter of minutes when the unannounced arrival of Quinn in the old factory became more unsettling. The Rangers were already accustomed to the Garrison's unpaid visits and these days it was more gloom than triumph. However, the disturbing tactics of interrogation displayed by Tommy left an uneasy feeling over the team but what they learned next about Tommy's history with the Garrison was a lot to process.

"We were willing to work with you with whatever plan you came up with." Tanya said after the unsettling feeling subsided witnessing Tommy's "interrogation" play out. Till this day they always found themselves disturbed and uneasy whenever Dragon emerged. "Was this even in the plan? Since when did we all decide to go off the books?"

"Tanya makes a point." Rocky replied. "We made a promise to each other not to go off the rails after our first trip to Rideau Circle when Justin went rogue."

"Since when did we get into the business of physical torture like what they do to POW's back in the day?" Kat questioned warily. "Is there something else you forgot to mention to us Tommy about your ties with the Garrison? You said that they have done things that cross the moral line and by any means necessary. Did...did you or Kim ever do anything like that before?"

"Kim and I never knew since the first day we met years ago as kids we were being trained by him to fight the Emissary." Tommy confessed truthfully. "After the incident in Florida, Kim fled and went to Phoenix to seek out Quinn. For eight months, she trained alongside him again and then we all knew what happened when her and Jason came to visit. Originally, Quinn sent Kim to Angel Grove to try to recruit me for the Garrison." The admission didn't surprise Quinn, but it startled the others as Tommy continued with his story. "She told him consequences be damned because she walked away again from the Garrison for a future with me. You asked her a question that night in the park."

"What did you ask Kimberly?" Aisha asked.

 _"Is it worth it to make the gamble that will light up a spark you won't know is igniting?"_ Quinn answered looking at Tommy. "Unfortunately, old habits never die don't they Tommy? You and your girl found your way again back to Phoenix and having the soft spot for you two gave you that sense of security while you pursue your mundane living."

"But it didn't come free without a form of payment didn't it?" Tommy said warily. "No wonder why Kim felt my hesitation of getting close to you after all those years. For some reason I saw into some of Kimberly's memories that night in Angel Grove Park during Tanya's concert. It was why I knew what you asked her and apparently us showing up in Phoenix was a gamble wasn't it? We saw how you ran your dojo in Phoenix because we reluctantly had to live there while we went to school. It was the same tactics and lesson plans like at Algoma Summer Camp." He then paused for a moment before looking at his friends. "There were some memories of you I...no we wanted to bury. You wanted soldiers and there was an incident I recalled one night at your dojo I never wanted to talk about, until now."

"You're meaning to tell us the Garrison has done shit like this?! Are you serious?!" Jason asked surprised. "No wonder why you asked me to keep the Dragon in you in check."

"I know I should have been honest with you guys about everything." Tommy replied. "If you guys knew about our time in Phoenix before our marriage and Amelia's birth, would you have looked at us the same? It's always been his cycle between Quinn, Kimberly and myself of reeling in and reeling out. Just when you think you almost got your soldiers, we pulled away at the last minute knowing what the hell went down that night and then I figured it out the moment I choked out one of the pillars of the Emissary. I did this before didn't I? One of those so called gang members some of your students tracked down there was more to it? It was an Emissary agent wasn't it?"

"Wait a second, you encountered the Emissary when you two went to ASU?" Billy asked as Tommy nodded his head.

"And yet you allowed us to let Tommy unleash the green Dragon knowing the consequences?" Zack replied. "So...why is he remembering this now?"

"Because it was by my hand I complied to a simple request from the crane herself." Quinn simply said. "It would have been an essential asset in this war back then, until someone got soft and thought her white knight shouldn't unleash the shadows inside. Long story short, those Emissary bastards tracked me in Phoenix and paid me a visit one night. They were after something, that I don't know what so I had my agents wipe them out. We kept one alive under discretion until the happy couple came home from date night and saw what their old camp councilor was up to. I got first taste of what happens when the green Dragon comes out."

"You made me forget about that night because I what I did? I helped torture that Emissary agent because he threatened Kim didn't he?" Tommy said deep in thought. "The only thing that keeps Dragon in control is immediate threats towards Kim isn't it? I unleashed Dragon that night eight years ago? This all happened before Kimberly's birthday on Valentine's Day? Even if I did remember it or not, would it have made a difference with how things are today? Why did you make me forget?" He looked at his friends. "Guys, there's nothing I can say to you to explain myself or why I kept this hidden from my best friends..."

"History is complicated we get it and it's still complicated now." Jason said with a slight smile. "Between the two of you back then, you were always the one that struggled a lot with the shadows of your past within you. Somehow, it took a life of its own becoming part of that same coin that makes Tommy Oliver. Despite what went down in the past, both the light and the shadow inside of you is what you need to help you endure and survive this battle ahead. You think you don't have a handle of it after your experience as the Green Ranger. My friend, you don't give yourself enough credit to your powers and ability."

"Tommy, I only did what Kimberly asked me years ago because she knew about the remorse and angst you'll feel for your actions. Just like your mate, part of you felt empathy and remorse afterwards. I kept the memory of you torturing that Emissary agent suppressed in your subconscious against my better judgement and out of respect for your crane." Quinn said with a small chuckle he left out. "Ironically, timing was on my side in that rare moment because it came at that period where you made plans to propose to your longtime true love on her birthday. Once Kim accepted your proposal, part of me felt that you two weren't longed for this war for the time being. I thought for once I let you two lovebirds at least have your moment of bliss for the time being, but then obviously we know the rest is history."

"You left afterwards once we graduated from ASU and we got engaged." Tommy said sighing. "As much of a prick you are...you sure do have a disturbed and funny way of showing your way of looking out for us. Two years of bliss, I got out of it and I lived the fairytale ending with my wife and my daughter until I had to pay up. Now, they're collecting aren't they? Being in this building it brings back all those memories especially the moment I was holding her when she died in my arms and then they resurrected her. Whatever she is now, the thing we've been fighting, it's something else. That's what you'd tell me isn't it?"

"If you want me to say it," Quinn replied. "You want me to tell you that there is still a chance on saving her?"

"It's hard to believe that Kim is back," Justin replied. "But yet at the same time, she's not the same Kimberly we knew and that nearly got us killed at one point?"

"When I said her name, she recognized it. She knew me. I think whatever they did when they resurrected her, I think I can get through to her." Tommy said looking at the unconscious Malo. "Right before I choked the air out of that son of a bitch, he dropped some vital information that we can use to our advantage. There was a side effect when they brought Kim back to life, something they didn't anticipate, the connection of the falcon and crane. She's still in there somehow but her soul, it was shattered in fragments and each of those fragments somehow found its way into myself, Amelia and one kept under the protection of Kimberly's crane, Shalimar. There is still a part of Kim's soul that resides in Kim herself, the one suppressed deep in the void. That bastard was ranting about Kim becoming a liability that needed to be taken out."

"So you're saying somehow whatever magic they used to resurrect Kimberly, somehow it split her soul up?" Billy asked curiously. "Maybe it's a side effect because of her connection to the crane. But it still doesn't explain the psychological or emotional trauma she has whenever she suffers a breakdown. Maybe we're oversimplifying all of this."

"Well what about the mysterious influx of aura and power coursing through Tommy and Amelia?" Jason added. "How is Kim tied to this too?"

"Maybe it's because of their status as the Bloodline of Power?" Kat replied. "Or maybe somehow their power is linked to what lies underneath Rideau Circle."

"He called her liability that he needed to be dealt with before she be their downfall." Tommy said in thought. "Malo talked about Kimberly like her survival was linked to the fate of the Emissary. Unless...maybe it's not the Emissary in general, but maybe the pillars themselves?"

"Unless those idiots were desperate enough to use the fail safe contingency in their little resurrection plan then we got a problem." Quinn said muttering some words of disdain and profanity. "The thing sealed beneath Angel Grove is not like the others. Everytime the Emissary desecrated or came in contact with the remains of the original Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti, there was a belief that the Great Power itself would be reincarnated or reborn. That was according to the legends we heard. It was one of the many secrets the Emissary raided once they were expelled many eons ago from Phaedos and the Ninjetti Order."

"What was the other?" Zack asked.

"The belief that maybe our falcon might have his hunch that the Emissary's weapon is defective." Quinn replied. "Anyone who holds the powers of the falcon and crane are forever bonded and that connection can't be severed. It's why we've been experiencing the mental Monty episodes with our lost ladyship. If those fools were stupid enough to attempt to sever the bond, they would have used the spell known as "fail safe" plan to empower their weapon."

"What kind of spell is it?" Tommy asked curiously. "Just what the hell did they do to my wife Quinn?"

"Anyone stupid and ignorant like the Emissary will cast something like an Everlasting Spell just to buy themselves another day of immortality..." Quinn answered.

Before Quinn could finish, the group gasped when they heard a chair break and suddenly Malo regained consciousness. In one swift movement, he grabbed a hunting knife from the weapon's cache as he forcibly grabbed Kat, holding her towards his chest with a knife pointed at her neck. Jason's anger boiled along with Tommy and the others as Malo moved back dragging Kat with him.

"Guys help me!" Kat yelled in fear. "Jason! Jason!"

"Don't you dare move!. Let's not kid each other. This is personal for every one of us. But now I have come to understand things about the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, specially with you and the Scarlet Sovereign." Malo said holding the knife to Kat's neck as she was gasping for breath. He looked at Quinn giving him a mocking smile before turning his attention to Tommy. "You basically laid out all the cards on the table didn't you Quinn? Maybe it's fair I lay the cards out too for your entertainment."

"You hurt my wife I'll rip your head apart!" Jason angrily yelled as Tommy held his best friend back.

"Jase we can't risk Kat's safety!" Tommy said glaring at Malo. "What game are you playing?"

"For eons anyone who held the power of the falcon and crane were conundrums, destined for a greater purpose on behalf of the Great Power. All this talk about new life and reincarnation it was obvious that the answer was right underneath our noses this whole time. The Garrison have misdirected us one too many times but they were naive to their own fealty to lead us to the source of it all. The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies, they did the impossible didn't they? They brought upon the reincarnation of "the Key of the Future" the Emissary seeks. The key to life, to our salvation, the source of the Great Power itself. They brought upon the end of the war..."

Kat was relieved that somehow her reflexes worked quick time as she manage to free herself from Malo's hold and went straight into Jason's arms. Tommy wasn't sure what happened but all he heard was the sound of Malo's body falling back and dropping on the ground as his friends let out a scream of shock. He turned around to see that Quinn was the one responsible for throwing the dagger into Malo's chest as the pillar of the Emissary struggled for air due to blood loss as the group slowly approached.

"The Everlasting Spell, the reincarnation of the key of the future, what's the endgame god dammit?" Tommy yelled in a threatening tone. "Tell me what I want to know!"

"...You maybe powerful, white falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies, but always predictable especially when it comes to matters of the heart." Malo said gasping for air knowing his time was running up. However, if this was going to be his end, he wanted the satisfaction of giving his adversaries one last parting gift. "...It's your greatest strength, yet it is your greatest weakness and it will be your downfall, just like how the our greatest weapon will be ours should each pillar crumble one by one. But not to worry...at least you'd deliver to us the key we needed to our salvation. Just...just didn't notice that you already brought it upon the world...the unknown force that beckons in the distance..."

Malo's last words struck a cord in Tommy although his friends were distracted by the sounds of Quinn's katana sword coming down on Malo's neck. It was like a swift guillotine sound and the last sound that was made was an ominous rolling sound. Tommy stared at the dead body of Malo while his friends were stunned by Quinn's actions.

"I got my answers didn't I and all I had to do was tow the line between the light and shadow." Tommy replied. "The Everlasting Spell, it's more than just about restoring our wayward ladyship back to her rightful place isn't it? For every action there is a reaction. That's what he meant when he said she was a liability. Those bastards, they linked their lives to Kimberly's in order to make her their weapon in a bid for immortality? That's how the spell works right?"

"Kid, it always comes down to hearts of the matter especially when it's in your case." Quinn said staring at his former student. "I told you there was something remarkable about your little girl. Now tell me, how much of that line are you willing to tow now that the Emissary has shown their hand to us? The Great Power works in mysterious ways doesn't it Rangers, especially when it is the key to the fate of Angel Grove. That's the unknown force that beckons in the distance, the power within your daughter...and it won't stop until it calls to those of fate and destiny. But be careful on who answers the call because for a child to possess the greatest power in the universe, many will come for it."


	39. Double-Edged Standards

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 39 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers deal with the revelations of the Emissary's plans for Angel Grove while another feels the implications caused by the Emissary's actions.)**

 **Chapter 39: Double-Edged Standards**

 _FLASHBACK- Angel Grove 1997_

 _He watched the caramel brown haired sleeping princess asleep in his bed and couldn't help but smile. There was always something mesmerizing and enchanting about Kimberly which is why Tommy still wondered to this day what drew him to this pure and kindhearted girl. He thank the powers that be for giving him this second chance at a future with the woman who meant the entire world to him. He sat down in his chair next to his bed holding a cup of coffee in his hand._

 _"I know you're awake, Beautiful." Tommy smiled leaning in as Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at him as she welcomed the morning sunlight. "It's time to wake up my pink crane. You can't keep your white knight waiting."_

 _"Yes I am, Handsome. Your pink princess is wide awake." she teased him as she sat up in his bed. "It's a beautiful morning and it's such a lovely way to start it."_

 _"You've been sleeping for hours, but I thought I give that to you. But you know nothing gets the morning started like a nice cup of coffee."_

 _"Wow, such a gentleman." Kimberly said taking a sip of the cup of coffee Tommy offered and setting it down on the nightstand. She got up from the bed and went to join Tommy by his dresser as he was putting on a white t-shirt. "Thank you for the coffee I greatly appreciate it."_

 _"It's always a pleasure serving my ladyship to fulfill her needs." Tommy whispered as he pulled her against him and she buried her face into his chest. "What are you thinking about my beloved?"_

 _"Nothing, just that it feels natural being in the arms of my one true soulmate and falcon." Kim smiled looking up at him._ _"I like it here, it feels right."_

 _"What do you like, Kim? Being back in Angel Grove?" Tommy playfully asked._

 _"No, I like being back here...with you. You're the one thing in my life I'll never regret." she smiled giving him a kiss. "This is where I belong: always and forever with you."_

 **Angel Grove, CA: Present Day**

She suddenly woke up in a state of shock and startle from the bed she laid down in for hours. The woman known as the Scarlet Sovereign found herself in a bedroom of an unfamiliar house somewhere in Angel Grove after spending hours wandering aimlessly through the park. A strange sensation came over here like a feeling of liberation, but also at the same time a sudden surge of power coursing through her. Luckily, the homeowners weren't home and her first instinct reaction upon coming towards the vacant residence was to simply break in and crash in for the night.

However, part of her felt that this house she was hold up in for the last few hours felt familiar and she knew ways in and out without causing any property damage. Once she entered the house, she toured the main floor looking at the various photos on display to get an idea of the family who lived here. Something about this house brought a sense of comfortability and warmth giving her this welcoming feeling. It was as if this place held some importance to her in another life she couldn't recall.

The bedroom she inadvertently fell asleep in gave her an idea of whose bedroom this belonged to and she assumed it once belonged to the son of the homeowners. The more time she spent in the house, the more her curiosity got the best of her. Looking around the bedroom, she found a picture of a young couple in their late teens by a lakeside smiling and full of love. The couple looked familiar to her as did the young man in the picture. The more she stared at the photograph, the feeling of an unknown longing flooded her thoughts as if she was attempting to fill a void deep within her.

 _"They look so innocent, full of love as if they belong together."_ She thought looking at the picture. " _It feels familiar as if maybe...maybe this must have been a previous life I lived a long time ago. This house, this room, for some reason being here this place holds significant memories locked away. Why does this place give a sense of warmth, a longing I crave and desire?"_

Reluctantly, the Scarlet Sovereign left the bedroom and made her way back downstairs to the main floor. She returned once again to the spot on the mantle above the fireplace where the homeowners placed more pictures on display. She saw more pictures again of the homeowners' son with a woman who looked like a younger version of herself. Her eyes caught the attention of one particular picture of the couple holding a baby girl in front of a house that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. Carefully, she took the picture from the mantle and carefully opened the back of the picture frame. She found something written saying " _Tommy, Kimberly & Amelia Oliver- Reefside, California 2003."_

 _"Tommy and Kimberly Oliver? That name, it sounds like I know those names."_ She stared studying the picture, but the baby girl in the picture sparked her interest. The name of the place Reefside sounded like she knew it as well. She couldn't explain what was happening to her but these vague flashbacks the more she stayed in the house were coming at her. Something compelled her to keep the picture as she put the empty picture frame back on the mantle and very discreetly made her exit from the house.

" _I feel like...I feel like this man and this baby they're important for some reason."_ She said as she took one last look at the house she inadvertently spent a few hours in. " _This woman in the picture, was I her in another life? I feel like it's the same person and these people...they mean something to her._ _Reefside, California? I think I was there...before but why? Did...are they people who knew this girl named Kimberly? Why do I remember a life that might not be mine? Or is it a life I lived before? Who are you to me, Tommy Oliver? Why does your name keep on coming to my mind?"_

 **July 10th, 2009**

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Downtown** **Reefside**

There is no denying that the Garrison have been known for their extreme tactics and methods of violence to fight the war against the Emissary. Each of the eleven original Rangers had various reactions on what they just witnessed. Some of them were left speechless, while others looked like they were going to vomit over the fact that they unwillingly saw their prisoner abruptly decapitated right in front of them.

"Seriously?! Couldn't you lay off for a few minutes on the blood and gore show?!" Jason was the first to speak up in outrage. "Buddy, this isn't the Middle Ages where chopping off people's head happened on a weekly basis!" He turned to see that Rocky wasn't taken the sight of the headless Malo too well as he vomited off to the side.

"Rocko, how's it going there?" Adam asked his friend while Aisha went to check up on her husband.

"I...I think I'll be fine," Rocky finally spoke. "Hopefully I'll keep my dinner down for the rest of the night."

"Quinn, did you have to go all Bloody Mary on the guy?" Tommy said staring in awe. "Since when...since when do the Garrison let the heads of their enemies roll?"

"Oh that is to make sure they stay dead in the ground permanently once they exhaust their last alternate lifespan." Quinn explained cleaning off his sword casually. "I know it's bloody and gory but it's the only way to make sure they don't come back to life again. Maybe I should I added that little detail about how to dispose of the pillars of the Emissary for good to make sure they don't self rejuvenate. At least that's one less of them to worry about."

"So chopping off their heads will kill them permanently?" Kat asked sarcastically. "Wow, now why didn't we think of that? Or mention that to us?"

"The Emissary have exposed themselves for eons to the rejuvenation substance. Even if you drop a building on top of them or throw them off the roof, they'll come back to life because that's the immortality coursing through them. Decapitation is the only means to make sure they don't rejuvenate to rain seven bells of hell on us." Quinn said.

"But what does it mean for Kimberly?" Tommy asked. "You still haven't clued us into the full details of how this fail safe spell called the Everlasting Spell works. You said that that the seven pillars of the Emissary linked their remaining lifespans to hers in order for them to make her the Scarlet Sovereign. If they already used the substance to bring her back to life, why linked their lifespans to her? What's the whole point of it?"

"Well one, it was their attempt to tether the Emissary's fate to the Scarlet Sovereign. Not the best idea when you want to activate a weapon by defusing it from a previous source of power, the bond of the falcon and the crane. Those guys should have read the fine print before they turned the power on." Quinn continued. "The double-edged standard once again in play."

"Double-edged standard?" Aisha asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Take out an everlasting, one lifespan already used up. There was a reason why the Everlasting Spell was never cast and let's just say that the elders of the Ninjetti Order many years ago classified as the one that has been recalled one too many times." Quinn muttered in disdained. "As the founding members of the Garrison, the Elders felt the need it was necessary to educate us about the mythology and mystical lore of certain topics of great matter. Believe me our pilgrimage taught us everything we needed to know like the purpose of the sanctum flames, the animal spirits, even the secrets of chi and immortality. Spells to prolong life was considered an act of desecration, a violation against the balance of nature in the universe. What they did to your soulmate, I can't put it into words to describe the ordeal she is enduring."

"Yeah, I get it and just watching her go through whatever it is she's struggling with, it feels like my heart breaks every time." Tommy said deep in thought. "There is a part of the real Kimberly that is still in there. Just when I think I'm about to reach out for her, something pulls her back." He then looked at Quinn. "Tell me Quinn, what's the chances of us getting the pink crane back, our one true Winged Lady of the Skies?"

"Even if you can do the impossible and restore the soul of your ladyship, this fleet you're facing has unimaginable odds stacked against you. You're dealing with forces beyond your imagination and despite the power you possess, it too has its limitations." Quinn explained. "There is more than just Kimberly's fate at stake here. Didn't realize that the powers that be did in fact have plans for the two of you once you took the mantle of Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The Bloodline of Power, it sure does have it's double-edged standards. Power itself, holds no allegiance to either the forces of shadow and light: that's the great mystery of two sides of the same coin."

"Very fickle especially when the Great Power itself decides to reincarnate itself and the greatest power in the universe is contained inside my seven year old daughter. It's the unknown force that beckons me in the distance? To Kimberly? It's the power inside of Amelia?" Tommy replied sighing. "The key of the future, it's Amelia isn't it? And the Emissary are after my little girl to open whatever lies beneath Angel Grove."

"Hey don't be hard on yourself Tommy," Billy reassured his friend. "You and Kimberly never imagined in your wildest dreams any of this. It wasn't like this was all planned out and sometimes we can't control the powers that be at work here. Amelia is a child, an innocent, pure hearted and sweet little girl who needs her father more than ever."

"But why my little girl of all people?" Tommy kept asking. "No matter how many times I ask why it all happens, I'll never get a straight answer. They can't answer why it was Kim that was chosen to be the Emissary's weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign. They can't answer why the Great Power itself somehow reincarnated itself within my seven year old daughter. They can't tell me what my purpose is being the heir apparent of the last kingdom of the Ninjetti, the Bloodline of Power. You all need me to come up with a battle plan of what to do next when I literally question if I have control over myself these days. Or do I question where my head or heart currently stands in all of this?"

"You keep fighting and enduring whatever gets thrown your way." Quinn spoke up. "Since when are you for one to lat down and yield to the bastards that have run shot on your life for nearly two decades? You were reluctant to come back to the front lines after renouncing "the life" for five years. You came back because you wanted to finish something that was started five years ago. This chapter is beginning to write out its end and for four thousand years this war has ravaged on and on. Maybe it's time...it's time for a new regime to begin but in order for that to happen, the story in this final chapter needs to be written. Only you, Tommy can put to paper how it will happen."

"One of the pillars of the Emissary is dead," Tommy stated. "There are only six of them left and each of them have somehow tethered their lifespans to Kimberly's. As long as those bastards are breathing, the Emissary still stands along with the foundation of that organization. I don't know how that Everlasting Spell works but I'll found out if it's my one chance to fully restore the life of our Winged Lady of the Skies, our pink crane. It's a beginning to say the least, one somewhat small victory in our favour. They'll come gunning for us once they find out about Malo's death. So the question is are we going all in on this together?"

"We made our move, they'll make theirs next: peace or war it's not really up to them but either way we need to prepare for what's going down." Jason stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then we take it on, pound for pound we stand our ground because shit will hit the fan," Tommy replied looking at the headless body of Malo, much to the reluctance of the others who uneasily gazed upon the body too. "So...what are we suppose to do about that?"

"Yeah, huh we're not in the business of disposing of dead corpses..." Tanya said uneasily.

"I'll take care of the body," Quinn stated bluntly. "Don't worry about getting your hands dirty Power Rangers. I've been in this game and this line of work for over four thousand years. It's just another day of being in the Garrison. Besides, tomorrow is a new day and your priorities are now in order. The Everlasting Spell, I know that's the one topic that is sparking your interest Tommy along with the true nature of your daughter. You deal with matters of the heart at the moment, I'll deal with the clean up."

"Why does it disturb me to hear you sound like getting rid of Malo's body is nothing to you?" Tommy asked with sarcasm. "Knowing you none of us don't have to make a bet that you'll probably send Malo's head to Rideau Circle so the Emissary will get the message. So it's going to come down to who we intend to take out next."

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

After an intense day at the abandoned Trader Joe's food distribution warehouse all the Rangers wanted was a night of relaxation. The events of today took a toll on them and Tommy was thankful for the weekend company of his friends and family at his place. By the time they arrived back at Tommy's house, much to amusement they saw the kids wide awake and music from the vintage jukebox.

Walking into the house, Tommy and the others saw Amelia and the other kids being given an impromptu music history by Kira and the Dino Thunder Rangers. Hayley saw the veterans come in and jokingly commented how their little babysitting charges were persistent night owls and constantly kept on playing Southern Nights by Glenn Campbell on repeat for the last half an hour.

Despite the drama filled day of revelations from Malo about the fates of Kimberly and Amelia, the one thing that always brought a smile to the battled worn leader of the Rangers is seeing his little girl happy. It was hard to come to grips that the odds of saving his pink crane went from impossible to mere suicidal knowing the severe ramifications in the course of action he intended to embark. What even made things more complicated was learning the full extent of Amelia's true nature which only made him more determine than ever to make sure Amelia was safe at all cost.

"Thank goodness you're home Dr. O." Connor said groaning. "Those kids have constantly put the jukebox on repeat for the last half an hour listening to that one song."

"Let me guess, still not a fan of the vintage classic vinyl records?" Tommy jokingly said to his former students.

"Well originally the person who wrote and recorded Southern Nights was Allen Toussiant back in 1975 before country singer Glen Campbell recorded it in 1977." Kira explained as the track played once again. "Most pop culture grew up on Glen Campbell's version of the song."

"Kira says that the lyrics of "Southern Nights" were inspired by childhood memories Allen Toussaint had of visiting relatives in the Louisiana backwoods, which often entailed storytelling under star-filled nighttime skies." Amelia explained to her dad. "When Campbell heard Toussaint's version, he immediately identified with the lyrics which reminded him of his own youth growing up on an Arkansas farm. In October 1976, Campbell recorded the song with slightly modified lyrics, well according to Kira."

"I like this music even though I wasn't born yet," Henry commented. "Connor and the guys call it dinosaur and old music..."

"Wow, thanks for your review of vintage vinyl classic music," Tommy replied jokingly. "I feel proud that at least there's one generation of kids who appreciate good classic vinyls and the inspiration behind the lyrics."

"Seriously shouldn't these little kids be in bed now?" Trent asked as the former Dino Thunder Rangers breathed a sigh of relief that the kids decided to change the track on the jukebox. Unfortunately, to the dismay of the young men, it was another "dinosaur vinyl" track as they called it. "Great, more dinosaur music."

"Okay, don't be hating on the vintage vinyls." Kira said to her boyfriend. "We had vintage vinyl Fridays during my work internship at Dune Lion Records back in LA. This track, Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay & The Americans is a 1960's classic."

"Well at least Kira wow some brownie points on appreciating vinyl classics," Zack and Tanya smiled.

"We should probably work out the sleeping arrangements for tonight with everyone here since we're all spending the weekend here." Kat and Jason suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea and probably we have to set up a bathroom schedule for each family here." Aisha replied looking at Robbie and Bianca. "Come on Rocko let's go get the kids settled in for the night."

"If you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask." Tommy let his friends get themselves settled in for the night while working out the sleeping arrangements amongst ten extra adults and six children staying with him and Amelia. Hayley and Ethan headed to the lab to do some surveillance of Reefside under Tommy's request. As he stared at his daughter, Tommy felt a strange sensation come over him. He wasn't sure what was happening but he felt the stirring presence of the falcon and crane within him. He became in tune with the bond between Brennan and Shalimar and how the animal spirits have guided him over these last couple of months.

The spirits of the falcon and crane have been an essential constant in his life since he was a teenager. Over the years, he have come to understand its importance and how that bond became of great significance to him and Kimberly, taking on a life of its own. Looking back at it, never in a million years did he imagine that being dubbed the Bloodline of Power came with a tremendous weight to bare a crown he nor his ladyship asked for. However, it was destiny and fate that called to them and an unknown force that beckoned them in the far distance to answer it.

What threw Tommy off guard about all of this was the fact that what beckoned him in the far distance was the greatest power to ever exist in the universe, the Great Power itself. Somehow, that unknown and unlimited force in the universe took a life of its own as well, finding its way into his seven year old daughter. It was difficult to sense or feel his daughter's aura or the power within her because it was unpredictable, and unyielding. It didn't sway to one side or another as if the balance of light and shadow was contradicted. Unfortunately, knowing the circumstances of Amelia's role made Tommy's curiosity grow wondering if he knew everything there about legends, history and secrets of the Ninjetti Order and the Great Power.

"You're looking at your daughter as if she is hiding something, bro." Jason said coming back down to the main floor of the house. "Come on Tommy, we've been best friends since freshman year of high school. Next to Kim, there's no way of hiding things from me and I'll eventually figure out the truth one way or another."

"She's still my daughter no matter what and I go through hell and back for my little girl." Tommy said sincerely. "Amelia is the reason I'm still here and my reason to keep going despite how shitty life has been for the last five years. The smallest moments of bliss and happiness I have with my child is what gets me by everyday because it's those moments I live for. Yet, it's also those moments I fight to preserve and protect in this chaotic and messed up warzone I walked back into."

"We know and it's why we understand why you walked away from this life five years ago." Jason replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's what being a parent is about."

"It was always the plan right after Mesogog was defeated once and for all." Tommy said. "That night on the rooftop, I promised Kim we were done with this life for Amelia's sake should be survive what was beyond the door of the rooftop. We were going to leave it all behind, leave the life, get out of Reefside and travel the world with our daughter. All we ever wanted was to raise Amelia living a happy and normal childhood. It is the least we can ask for as a reward for saving the world one too many times you lose count."

"You have a daughter that loves you and thinks of you as her white knight, just like her mom." Jason added looking at his goddaughter. "They say that in the eyes of a child, a parent is God in their eyes." He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing. "For the record, if things turned out different that night, I wouldn't blame either you or Kim for wanting out of "this life" for Amelia's sake. Heck, Kat and I would have also wanted the same thing with our kids."

"There's this overwhelming feeling inside of me and I felt it the moment Quinn went all bloody Mary on Malo." Tommy said deep in thought. "It was as if I felt something being unchained or slowly being broken. It was as if...as if whatever they did to Kimberly was slowly being unraveled. Yet, at the same time, whatever mystical forces is keeping my pink crane bonded to the Emissary, it's like Amelia's powers or whatever is brewing in her gets stronger and then it's going to come down to a choice."

"What choice is that?" Jason asked.

"A choice that involves matters of the heart." Tommy said shrugging his shoulders. "I think that's the true weight of the crown the Winged Lord of the Skies has to bare in order to prove his claimant. It's like the hand of fate and destiny has its way of always putting one test after another in order to prove your worth. The true test lies deep within and it strikes the deepest core of one's heart, body, mind and soul. Kimberly and Amelia...they're the source of my heart, my world, and my constant in life. We can possess all this power in order to save the world, but what happens when you have to use that power to either save the ones that matter or destroy them for the sake of the greater good?"

"It's what still holds you back isn't Tommy?" Jason asked. "The Emissary revealed what they're after and it won't stop them until they learn the truth about Amelia. Heck, they already have done serious resurrection damage to my little sis, but it shouldn't stop you from continuing to reach out. That little girl is the bridge that keeps that bond you have with your crane in tact so there is still hope. We're figure this out, like we always do as a team and take it one step at a time."

"I pray we do because hope is a fragile thing to hold onto in this day and age." Tommy replied looking at his daughter playing with his former students. "I still dream for the impossible to become possible again. I still hold onto the belief Amelia will have her mother back after five years. I still fight that I can get through to my Winged Lady of the Skies, my pink crane and bring her home where she belongs. If I have to tap into both the light and shadow and travel from here and beyond the void to fight for my dreams then I will. Quinn says that there's this double-edged standard to everything, but there's always two sides of the story right?"

"Exactly which is why we got a whole entire weekend to figure out our next course of action." Jason said. "However, first thing we need is some sleep after the day we had."

"Tomorrow is another day as they say." Tommy slightly smiled as he went to join his daughter in the living room. Jason went back to go check up on Kat and the kids to make sure his family was settled in for the weekend.

 **July 11th, 2009**

 **10:00 a.m**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

The six remaining pillars of the Emissary stared at the ominous brown packaged box placed in the center of the conference room table. They knew it was a suspicious package after they found it was left anonymously at the front desk security of the building. It wasn't enough they had no leads on Malo's location and suddenly the Scarlet Sovereign mysteriously vanishes once again.

With the situation in Angel Grove picking up, it was a rare occasion to see the Emissary on the brink of panic and tension. Six pairs of eyes cautiously stared at the brown box and Dalia being the leader of them opened it to see the contents. However, the look of dismay, shock and anger on Dalia's face proved the worst case scenario as she pulled out a taunting note that had blood splatter on the cardboard starch.

"With regards, an old friend..." Dalia angrily said crumpling the note and ripping it revealing the contents of the box. "Well, it seems we were right to assume the worst case scenario for Malo. He has finally...returned to us, but not fully in tact."

"They've done it now, those bastards!" Ashei yelled staring at the gruesome sight of what was left of their longtime comrade and pillar.

"It comes to show that now with Malo's demise anyone of us are expendable." Salazar stated with disdain. "He would have been safe with us if he didn't fall into the hands of our enemies. God knows what they did to the rest of him..."

"Knowing the Power Rangers not one of those pathetic fools will have the stomach to partake in something, barbaric and savage as this." Balor simply reassured. "Those humans are too moral and pure of good intentions to stoop into the dark places of their minds."

"But yet, despite how many times we demoralize and slaughter those cockroaches known as the Garrison," Dalia snapped. "Those sneaky parasites will always protect and fulfill their pathetic fealty and oath to the Bloodline of Power and the Ninjetti Order. They've been looking to collect on our immortality for many years and with Malo's death it proves they're out for blood."

"Obviously and the feeling is very mutual to say the least," Pan replied angrily.

"They will pay with what they did to Malo I will promise you. We will get our retribution for what they have done to our fallen pillar." Dalia address the group. Unfortunately, her sister Thea's glances at her didn't go unnoticed by the older sibling. It was obvious to Dalia that her younger sister was looking to address their current circumstances that led to Malo's demise. However, instead of letting the hostility and tension escalate, she looked at Thea to give her the floor to speak her mind.

"Why do you look at me like that, dear sister?" Thea questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not here to cast judgment or critique on you, little sister. As your elder sibling, I respect you and I see that you have something on your mind." Dalia said casually. "As leader of this group, I give you authorization to speak your mind Thea."

"Speak my mind? Am I allowed or given authorization big sis to address this group who looks down at me as your kid sister?" Thea replied sarcastically looking at the severed head of Malo in the box. She glanced at it for a minute, then felt a strange sensation pass through her. Staring at the contents, the youngest pillar of the Emissary knew the ramifications of Malo's demise due to their actions and decisions.

"Thea, what is happening? Are you alright?" Dalia asked seeing a flush look over her sister's face.

"Our actions come without consequences and clearly what happened to Malo demonstrates our lack of practicality to make informed decisions as a group." Thea said, much to the dismay of the group. "Malo wouldn't have been captured if he wasn't so naive and blinded to believe we could simply annihilated the Garrison Sanctum in Monument Valley. That fool's ploy had many complications and loopholes and we paid the price for it with Malo's demise. Time is limited everybody and this is only just the beginning of the final chapter. It will be written whether we like it or not and we cannot ignore that we are losing our grip of control over our weapon because I can feel it..."

"What is it you feel? That so called unknown force that beckons in the distance?" Balor questioned warily. "Or is it something else that should be brought to our intention?"

"I sensed the last fragments of Malo's aura from whatever remained of him and he pulled through for us in hindsight." Thea explained taking a deep breath. "The Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent of the last Ninjetti Kingdom and order. These two are not like the predecessors before them who held the claimant reign of Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The falcon and the crane: something about these soulmates that make them enigmas as if each of them possess two sides of the same coin within them. The balance of light and shadow, but through them it created an unorthodox that no one anticipated due to prior transgressions. It is the unknown force that beckons in the distance, but is unyielding, untrained and limitless to be bind to hold fealty to either sides of the balance."

"Are you saying that Malo found what we're looking for?" Dalia asked her sister raising the group's interest. "The side effects of the Everlasting Spell are beginning to unravel and it's part of the double-edged standard of that spell." Knowing about Thea's abilities, she asked her sister another question. "Did Malo revealed the truth about the spell to the Power Rangers?" Thea looked at the box only for a frown to be shown on her face, much to the dismay for the rest of the Emissary. "...Stupid, stupid fool!"

"Okay, well maybe it might be better now that Malo's dead." Pan replied throwing his arms up in disbelief. "Wow what a mess of things that Benedict Arnold left in his wake."

"The fact he inadvertently laid our cards out on the table for the Power Rangers?" Dalia said angrily. "We're officially all running on borrowed time here and with the Scarlet Sovereign running rampant again because of our...transgression, we need to refocus. We need to redirect all our remaining resources..."

"We wouldn't be on borrowed time if you didn't strong arm this group into casting that damn Everlasting Spell!" Salazar snapped. "Yes Malo spilled the beans, but you set this whole thing in motion and now we're all in the line of fire because of your stupidity. That woman, our prized weapon has become a ticking time bomb and it won't be long until she contests us! No more mystical spells, magics, or rituals because our remaining resources got squandered to that loose canon you call the Scarlet Sovereign."

"Everybody shut up for one moment!" Thea yelled stopping the arguments among the group. "As I was saying, there is still one upside to Malo's death."

"Please enlighten us since we're all officially screwed at this point." Ashei said mockingly.

"That unknown force that beckons in the distance, it is the "key of the future:" the key to life, our salvation, the key to end the war." Thea said examining the box of Malo's remains. "It's within the Bloodline of Power because they unwillingly brought it upon the world. The Great Power in the universe...it has a funny way of working in mysterious ways. Once we obtain the key, everything comes full circle. Our weapon and the heir apparent to the Ninjetti...it's their bridge that is the key to our salvation. However, for something as young and innocent to contain the remnants of the Great Power within, we need to confirm our suspicions."

"Of course, it's always about the bloodline isn't it?" Dalia said smiling wickedly. "Those crafty fools. So the question comes how do we utilize our weapon to our advantage to obtain the thing the Bloodline of Power holds dear to them? The Garrison's efforts to misdirect us for so long has favored them over the years, but now we know the truth and all we have to do is for them to confirm our suspicions. However, we still have one obstacle that does hinder in our plans and it's the White Falcon because knowing him, he's the one we must contend with. Prying away the thing he holds dear to his heart will sure be a challenging fleet we must embark upon."

 **July 13th, 2009**

 **12:30 p.m**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Well that was a memorable...story time at the library," Rocky commented as the group let out a laugh while they were eating lunch at Reefside Mall with the kids.

"Dad, why was that guy and the lady during puppet time arguing?" Bianca asked her dad.

"Yeah and what did that guy mean when he said it takes two people to tango?" Henry asked his parents much to the amusement of the other veterans in the group who didn't have kids.

"I know puppets aren't suppose to fight, but those two people were really going at it," Amelia chuckled. "Then the puppets were fighting afterwards."

"So much for a lover's quarrel to ruin story time," Aisha said chuckling. "Especially if it's teenage drama."

"Come on we weren't that bad back in the day," Jason said as the group ate at the table. "But yeah we were teenagers during a different time, but I gotta admit I couldn't help but laugh my butt off over it."

"Was that part of the show?" Robbie asked eating some french fries. "The part where the girl with the princess puppet hit the boy with the magician puppet? What did the girl mean by caught in the act?"

"I think the best part of the show was when the other people with the knight puppets had to get the girl off the guy once they knockdown the puppet theater." Amelia said laughing. "Then all the parents in the audience, including daddy and you guys just grabbing the kids and leave. I heard Lindsay's mom say that she didn't want her daughter to sit through a live episode of something called Dr. Phil, but I don't know what she means by that."

"Let's just say Dr. Phil is a show that we'll probably see those nice teenagers on one day when you're old enough to understand it." Kat replied discreetly. "Anyways, your dad should be back soon. He just needed to pick up something from one of the stores."

It was one of the rare times Tommy enjoyed in the midst of this ongoing battle with the Emissary and also dealing the drama of the Garrison. He was surprised when Jason and the others decided to stay an extra day in Reefside and since it was the summer, the kids were enjoying their summer vacation off school. For Tommy, it was an entire summer to relax and spend time with his daughter until the start of the new school year teaching at Reefside High.

They spent the morning taking the kids to a story time event at the local library that included a very, colorful puppet show much to the confusion and bewilderment of the kids in attendance. For the adults who brought their kids to the library that following morning, they were dismayed when the volunteers running the event got into a lover's quarrel that resulted in a show that was the talk of the day.

After abruptly leaving the library dissatisfied, but also with a few laughs, Tommy and the guys decided to take the kids to the mall for a bit. While the group hung out at the food court, Tommy left Amelia with the others to make a quick stop at Swarovski Jewelries to pick up a late birthday present he had reserved for his daughter.

Originally, he was suppose to give her on her birthday last month, but the store didn't have Amelia's birthday present in stock. Still, after one month he was surprised when he got a call last week from the store that the jewelry he had on reserve was in stock. He met up with the others at the food court holding a small shopping bag, much to the surprise of his friends.

"I see the colourful story time we had at the library has been the lunchtime conversation," Tommy replied joining his friends and daughter at the table. He sat down next to her placing the shopping bag on the table. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Amelia guys."

"Hey it's no problem seeing that someone needed to make a special stop to Swarovski." Trini smiled. "Tommy Oliver usually doesn't head to a jewelry store unless he was on a special shopping mission."

"Thanks for noticing Trini and since you guys are all here, I got a little surprise here for my little girl." Tommy said. "And yes, it is one month overdue so I don't want you guys jumping on me due to my swiss cheese memory."

"Is this a very, very late birthday present daddy?"

"Most definitely and I apologize that it is not gift wrapped, but it's in a very special shopping bag with tissue paper in it." He assured her his daughter. A small smile formed on her face as she dug through the bag and shuffled through the tissue paper to pull out a rectangular box.

"Oh Amy you're one lucky little girl," the girls complimented the young child.

"Oh, my gosh, it's so shiny and pretty..." Amelia oohed, pulling out the delicate necklace out of the box. Hanging from the golden links was a horizontal round medallion. It was decorated with rosy pink crystals on the front with golden star design on the front. In the centre of the star simulated Amelia's birthstone.

"Wow bro, that must have cost you a fortune to spend bling like that for you kid," Zack complimented seeing Amelia's face as she was showing the other kids her necklace.

"I learned from an experience shopper once upon a time. It has been my limited experience that pretty girls like pretty jewelry." Tommy replied, pleased that his late gift has been well received by his daughter.

"I have never had a really, really sparkly necklace before." Amelia murmured in awe. "Oh, look there's a star in the middle of it."

"It's not just a necklace, take a look closely sweetie." Tommy ran his thumbnail along the bottom of the circle. "It's a special necklace called a locket. That star on the front is called Polaris, it's the North Star in the sky."

"Oh awesome, I never had a locket before daddy and I like the pretty star on the front. What do you do with the locket?" Amelia wondered.

"It's a necklace where you put pictures in it." Tommy explained. "Here princess, come see this." Opening it all the way, Tommy revealed two photographs already inside.

"Wow daddy, it's you." she declared, proudly flashing the photos to everybody at the table. "And it's also mommy inside. I love it so much daddy."

"I know you love that gift and I know you'll keep your locket safe." Tommy said proudly. "Besides, the people at the jewelry store owed me for the late shipment. I had those pictures made at the office supply store and had coloured copies made."

"I remember those pictures," Jason complimented. "You're lucky to have those memories to keep safe of your mom and dad Amelia."

"Thank you so much daddy and I promise I'll keep my locket safe and I won't take it off. Why is there a star called Polaris on the front of my locket? What does it mean dad?"

"Polaris is the North Star in the sky that is constant and doesn't move." Tommy explained wrapping an arm around his daughter. "If you ever get lost somewhere and can't find your way home, always look for the North Star in the sky. It will help you find your way home to us. Remember my little defender, you will always be mommy and daddy's constant in our lives no matter what. Keep this to remind you of who we are and how much we love you very much."

"Of course I will and I really, really love this picture of mommy." Amelia said in awe staring at the picture. "Especially her smile." Tommy stroked the top of his daughter's head as he fastened the locket around her neck. She beamed down at it in wonder as she let her finger trace around the star on the front of it.

Tommy knew his daughter appreciated the sentimental gift and despite what was in store for his little girl, he needed to give her a sense of constant to hold onto. He wanted to give Amelia a keepsake to remind her of who her parents are and how much she meant to them because it was her future and her fate they spent years fighting to protect.

 **Meanwhile in Reefside Forest...**

Deep in the cover of Reefside Forest, the remaining members of the Garrison convened in the sacred hidden Ninjetti Kingdom. They were surprised but also satisfied with Quinn's latest update about the events that transpired a few days back with Rangers' interrogation of Malo. What caught the surviving members of the Garrison offguard was the news upon the demise of one of the pillars of the Emissary.

Although the Garrison wanted to revel in the small victory of destroying one of the seven pillars of the Emissary, it was short lived once Quinn informed the group about the circumstances of the Scarlet Sovereign and the truth about young Amelia Oliver. It was why Dulcea and Zordon found Quinn all day in the old Ninjetti history room below the mess hall inside the old ancient castle ruins. Although Jade and Roxas were sent back to the Monument Valley Sanctum to safeguard the remaining contingency of the Garrison army, Quinn was determine to keep watch over the Ninjetti Rangers, in particular Tommy and his daughter.

Over the years since the beginning foundations of the Garrison, every chapter and era of the Ninjetti and the chronicled war with the Emissary throughout the various planets and ages. It was one of the mission mandates and cornerstones for anyone who joined the ranks of the Garrison: to understand and learn about history of the Ninjetti and the Great Power. Throughout the ages, the Garrison have battled the Emissary to prevent them from triggering the Operandi Modus that ravaged countless planets across the galaxy.

It was why Zordon, as one of the original elders of the Ninjetti began the Garrison. As an ancient being, he was there on Phaedos many eons ago when the original Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti roamed the distant and fabled planet. The greatest act of desecration against the Ninjetti and its legacy is to use the remains of the ancient bones of the original Sacred Animals for a fool's errand to gain immortality, power and dominion.

Out of the founding members of the Garrison, Quinn showed an undying and fierce loyalty and fealty to the Garrison. Being the Prince of Treyforia in his alternative life, he had an unlimited loyalty to serve his people and planet. It was true that the Garrison fought for the side of good, but their tactics and methods were brought to question, especially with the Power Rangers. In their minds, they never expected that their mentor would form an organization who despite were aligned with the side of good would resort to violence and bloodshed to fight for peace.

Both Dulcea and Zordon observed Quinn throughout the day pulling out every scroll, ancient documents and texts finding references about the Everlasting Spell that was cast upon Kimberly in the Emissary's attempt to bring her back to life as the Scarlet Sovereign. Both of them felt a pang of agony knowing it was a fate that loomed over the destined Bloodline of Power that somehow either one of them was destined to be chosen to bare the looming shadow of the Scarlet Sovereign. Literally, it was a fate worst than death and they understood the toll it was taking on the white falcon. But yet, he still held onto that fragile hope that his missing ladyship will return.

"You never stopped on completing a mission given to you huh, old friend?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't realize that Zordon was watching him. Zordon looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

"One of these days, huh?" He said. "Maybe the time will come to correct past transgressions."

"You got that right, old friend." Quinn said, conviction lacing his voice. "It was as if fate had a way of history repeating itself. First, with the boy and the young girl who in turn became the cornerstone of this chapter of the Garrison. Then, it happened again many years later when I encountered two children destined to fulfill what their representative predecessors laid out long ago."

"Despite everything that has happened, what you did regardless of your motives, it was worth a greater good." Zordon said. "You saw something in them when you first encountered them that day two decades ago at Algoma Summer Camp. For the two of them to play a pivotal role in each other's lives wasn't done by our hand, that was by their own conviction and fate itself. It is true what they say about those who hold the power of the Falcon and Crane."

"That although they are two sacred animals spirits individually, together they are one in the same coin." Quinn said. "Do you think it was destiny for Tommy and Kimberly to be the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies? The heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power? Should this chapter of this never ending war with the Emissary close, in the end everything the Ninjetti knew about the legends and stories will be redefined."

"You can say and you can say that the hour of twilight is upon the Garrison." Zordon said, walking over to the window and staring out at a mountain view. "I always wondered what fascinated you about staring out into that mountain view that overlooked this kingdom?"

"Maybe it's because that is the one landscape of this kingdom that still remained in tact when fire and smoke filled the sky." Quinn said. "It is as if it stands as a monument to remind us of a requiem of desolation that rang through this place. Time healed the place over the ages, but yet the scars of past desolation still remain and the hallowing echoes can be heard some nights in the breeze."

"That we can't erase, the requiem of desolation of those Operandi Modus the Emissary unleashed upon countless innocent souls across the galaxy." Dulcea said joining the two individuals. Quinn continued to look through the history of the Ninjetti coming across chronicles from different chapters, especially the Ninjetti's accounts from Triforia.

"We all came together with the purpose of combating the heretics the elders of the Ninjetti Order cast out from Phaedos." Quinn said letting out a small chuckle. "Like the young individuals many years ago you chose to become Power Rangers Zordon, you brought us together by giving us a purpose to swear fealty to the ancient Ninjetti Order and safeguard the chosen council of the Great Power. This group, this organization is more than just an army for a single purpose to protect a lineage and bloodline, it's become a brethren we have endure together and throughout countless lifetimes."

"That we are dearest Quinn, a brethren, a council that has endured throughout countless lifetimes across the galaxy." Dulcea said. "Although this chapter of our brethren is closing upon us, it maybe our final chapter together. However, we must pave the path for the future to write a new genesis of the ancient Ninjetti."

"And yet, even the Great Power itself does have a mind of its own. The unknown force that beckons in the distance, calling to the destined ones chosen to govern the last kingdom of this prestigious legacy." Quinn said as he grabbed what he needed and let out a small smile to his longtime allies.

"I suppose you already have come for what you needed to complete your mission have you old friend?" Zordon said. "A kingdom cannot be governed without a ruler who can fully gasp the full weight of the crown they bare. I take it this is part of settling some old accounts?"

"For me, I call it trying to seek atonement for a promise I couldn't fulfill for two decades." Quinn stated. "I am slowly making my peace and getting my affairs in order should this war's tide turn for the better or worse. Three of our founders have already fallen to the malice of the Emissary and the Scarlet Sovereign. Should I fall...then at least I can part from this existence by giving one last spark for our chosen lordship to keep on fighting."

"Twilight is falling upon us as the chaos of fire and smoke fill the sky, but yet the light and shadow do not yield." Dulcea said. "What we once fought and defended to contain stirs and the power within pulses. The embodiment of the greatest power in the universe remains restless, but it still echoes its siren call for all to hear it."

"The heartbeat in the void answers the call. It's a small flickering spark to know deep down the wayward ladyship still hears it." Quinn said as he walked out with conviction.

 **10:00 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

"Well peanut it's back to normal and just another quiet night at the old Oliver Residence." Tommy replied as he finished washing the last of the dishes while Amelia was sitting at the table drawing. He smiled seeing Amelia admiring the locket he gave her and she couldn't stop opening and closing it the whole day.

More than an hour passed after Jason and the others left heading back to Angel Grove once dinner was over. Although he enjoyed having his friends over for the weekend and his house more lively, every once in awhile he did enjoy his solitude and quality time with his daughter. He left the television on as they both watched the nightly news.

Amelia's eyes were glued to the TV as she watched the local anchorman on the screen recount a story about local law authorities investigating a crime scene involving the bodies of a gang suspected of illegal weapons trafficking. Hearing the reported details gave Tommy a suspicious feeling that this was the same so called vigilante case Jason became obsessed with in Angel Grove.

"Dad, Henry said that Uncle Jason was working on some special case in Angel Grove with Justin." Amelia said watching the news. "What the guy on TV is saying the person who hurt all those bad criminals is doing what the vigilante in Angel Grove is doing."

"Yeah and I have this feeling that your godfather is probably going to be watching this once he gets home." Tommy said, sighing.

"What does it mean to be a vigilante?" Amelia asked. "Can you call them superheroes too if they stop the bad guys from doing very bad things? Henry and Robbie read comics and say that the superheroes in the comics are what people call vigilantes because they fight crime, but have to keep their identities a secret."

"There is truth to what the boys do read in the comics about what a vigilante is." Tommy replied watching the news. "Vigilantes are civilians who basically seek justice without permission from the authorities of the law. People become vigilantes because sometimes they believe the justice system doesn't do enough to enforce the law."

"So vigilantes don't work for the cops. But you and mommy were Power Rangers along with everyone else. Wouldn't that make you guys vigilantes too because you save people without getting permission from the cops?"

"You know what, I never really thought about that." Tommy said, surprised that some have thought of Power Rangers as vigilantes. _"Dad? Daddy, are you alright? Dad?"_

 _Inside Tommy's Mind_

 _It happened so suddenly that one minute he was discussing about the topic of vigilantes to Amelia, the next he found himself pulled into his personal spirit world again. He found himself in the upstairs hallway only to hear the cries of the falcon and crane echoing throughout the top floor. The connection he still felt with Kimberly remained in tact and part of him wondered if Amelia inadvertently made him access his personal spirit world again or did he will himself to venture in._

 _He continued to walk the upstairs hallway until he found was greeted by Brennan who flew into view. He found his falcon perched on a window as it landed on Tommy's shoulder, much to his amusement. Passing one of the rooms, the falcon was startled as was Tommy when they heard a frustrated roar inside that he knew too well._

 _"Oh don't mind Dragon. He does have that tendency to disturb everyone here inside the house." Brennan said, letting out a caw to settle down the rattling coming from within the room. "Our Winged Lady of the Skies has been keeping the house in order and decided to give Dragon his own personal space. He eases down in her presence."_

 _"Great, so I let the looming shadow of my past into my personal spirit world? Very interesting." Tommy said slightly chuckling. "He hasn't been much trouble now has he?"_

 _"Dragon does have his good days and bad days, but Bren and I do keep in in line of our ladyship's sake." Shalimar said, flying into view. She was perched above the doorframe of the bedroom Tommy knew who occupied it. "White falcon, always a pleasure having you grace us with your presence. However, please warn us in advance next time we end up getting an unexpected houseguest."_

 _"Okay I'll make a note of that," Tommy said, hearing Dragon's roar from across the hallway. He opened the bedroom door finding Kimberly standing in front of an unfamiliar closet door._

 _Since his last visit, it looked like the bedroom have been redecorated and the furniture rearranged. He heard a rattling sound coming from the closet as both Brennan and Shalimar landed on top of the bed. Kimberly took a few steps back before colliding into Tommy, who held his long absent soulmate in a protective embrace. She was clutching her chest the more the banging and rattling from the locked closet door continued._

 _"I...I...I knew you come as always." Kimberly smiled turning towards her lover, stroking his face. "It found its way in our personal spirit world, but it's going berserks so I locked it away to keep everyone safe. As much I am reluctant to say it, that also includes keeping Dragon safe. Boy Handsome, that is one mess of things you left for me to clean up."_

 _"But at least the house is still standing isn't it Beautiful?" Tommy slightly joked. "How long do you think you can keep it locked away?"_

 _"I'm not too sure but gosh what have you guys done topside?" Kimberly asked. "Did you seriously have to invite Dragon to stay for a bit? He literally scared the crap out of poor Bren and Shal here, but apparently he does have a soft spot for a certain pink princess. That thing on the other hand, well we need to find a sturdy cage to keep it from burning down the joint. Honestly, who knew that somehow the last missing piece of the puzzle found its way home?"_

 _"The last missing piece? The other side of your coin? The looming shadow: The Scarlet Sovereign?" Tommy asked bewildered. "But...wait...if Dragon and Brennan are my respective animal spirits, both the light and shadow within me. The falcon and the green dragon...then..."_

 _"Well let's just say that the monster in my closet currently disturbing the tranquility of our humble spiritual oasis, is the last part of "me" that needs to be whole again." Kim said staring at the closet as she heard a loud and angry screech inside. "The crane and the red firebird, my two sides of the coin. Unfortunately, mystical forces of magic at work made things quite interesting. One by one those chains are going to come off and just like this closet door, I don't know how long it can stay locked."_

 _"Firebird, the power of the Scarlet Sovereign it's what is fuelling its rage isn't it?" Tommy asked trying to tune out the angry cries of the confined bird._

 _"It's answering a beckoning call of an unknown force in the distance. The one that has been calling to us, pulling us in and it has been doing that right from the heart of our very own home." Kimberly warned as she suddenly her and Tommy heard Amelia's voice echoing in the distance. "The Everlasting Spell, the effects it's starting to reveal itself and our little defender doesn't realize what she is doing."_

 _"Wait...you feel it too don't you? The power, the aura within our little girl. Is what you're sensing, feeling is the Great Power inside her?" Tommy asked._

 _"They won't stop until they find her." Kimberly said rushing him out of the room. "The tether that keeps me bind to them is snapping but it unleash a fury of smoke and fire in its wake. I already done it tonight and the power of the Scarlet Sovereign is becoming unhinged. You may have all the pieces of the puzzle together, but getting them to fit will be the next challenge ahead."_

 _"No, no don't send me back yet Kim. I'm not done yet!" Tommy urged grabbing a hold of his wife. "We already defeated one pillar of the Emissary, we only need six more and then we can restore you back to as the one true Winged Lady of the Skies, the crane. The heir apparent and Bloodline of Power who are heirs of the Ninjetti Kingdom."_

 _"It will always come down to matters of the heart, my white knight." Kimberly said as she continued to pull him out of the bedroom. She led him through the hallways and down the stairs all the way to the entrance of the house. "You know what needs to be done, our little girl. She's the key to all of this and she needs her father to help her understand why she is special. They're coming for her, the Emissary but I will vow to you regardless of what state you see me in, I will never, ever let any harm come to Amelia."_

 _"I know you won't and I trust you to keep your word." Tommy said reluctantly stepping outside. "Promise me Beautiful, you keep fighting and you stay alive. I will always find you, mark my words and I will see to it we end this war with the Emissary once and for all."_

 **Physical World**

"Dad? Daddy, are you alright? Dad?" Tommy's eyes snapped open as he found himself laying on the floor with Amelia hovering over him. She had her hands on his shoulders trying to get her father to regain consciousness.

Once he opened his eyes, Amelia leaned forward to hug him. "Thank God you're alright! You scared me when you suddenly fell down on the floor."

"Amelia, I'm okay don't worry sweetheart I'm fine." He reassured his daughter as he got up from the floor. He walked over to the couch in the living room still trying to catch his breath after being pulled into his personal spirit world again. "Sweetie, daddy needs a minute to get his bearings."

"Were you in your special place again inside your head?" Amelia asked staring out the window. "Did you see mommy again and talk to her?"

"Yeah kiddo, I did again. I suddenly got pulled in my personal spirit world again and don't worry, it's not your fault." He reassured her. "Weird things have been happening Amy and I needed to see your mom to make sure she was alright."

"Are you sure you talk to mommy in your special place?" Amelia asked.

"What do you mean princess?" Tommy questioned his daughter as she stood by the window staring at something outside. Curiosity got the better of him to investigate what his daughter was seeing outside their house. "Amelia, what is it you see outside?"

"Dad, did your special place lead mommy home?" Amelia questioned as Tommy looked outside and was stunned. Gently he pulled his daughter away from the window but kept her protectively behind him. He slowly and cautiously made his way to the front door to confront what Amelia saw through the window. "She's standing right out front."

Tommy felt his hand tremble as he slowly opened the front door and told his daughter to stay inside of the house. He stepped out on the front porch with his eyes not breaking contact with the individual standing at the bottom of the steps. In the flint moonlight, he saw what looked like a disorientated woman with a confused expression on her face, and small splatters of blood that stained her clothes and hands.

He wasn't sure what Amelia's last statement meant and his mind wonder if this was a mirage or figment of his imagination. The caramel brown haired woman looked at Tommy with a blank, but bewildering stare as if she was studying him. Was this the Scarlet Sovereign he was staring down at or did somehow the real Kimberly emerge from the damaged, and shell of the woman standing before him.

"Tommy Oliver? That name, it beckons to me by an unknown force in the distance." She murmured in awe holding up a picture. "There's a name, one that has been lingering in my mind. Do you know...the name that I'm talking about? Are you Tommy Oliver?"

"Do you know me? Do you remember me?" Tommy replied, hesitant to reach out but part of her looked like she was out of it. "You can't forget my name can you...just like I can't forget the name of my beautiful pink crane, Kimberly. I need to know...do you remember me, Kimberly? Do you remember your handsome, white falcon?"


	40. Out of My Mind

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 40 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. Tommy deals with an unexpected visitor, but the situation** **leaves him and the others divided on their next course of action.)**

 **Chapter 40: Out of My Mind**

 **July 13th, 2009**

 **10:30 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

 _"Tommy Oliver? That name, it beckons to me by an unknown force in the distance." She murmured in awe holding up a picture. "There's a name, one that has been lingering in my mind. Do you know...the name that I'm talking about? Are you Tommy Oliver?"_

 _"Do you know me? Do you remember me?" Tommy replied, hesitant to reach out but part of her looked like she was out of it. "You can't forget my name can you...just like I can't forget the name of my beautiful pink crane, Kimberly. I need to know...do you remember me, Kimberly? Do you remember your handsome, white falcon?"_

He studied her very thoroughly and used his heightened senses in an attempt to read her aura. The woman standing before him may have resembled his beloved wife, his soulmate and his beautiful pink crane. However, Tommy knew the truth of what became of this woman due to the lack of detection of a heartbeat, a pulse or the proper circulation of blood flow through the body.

Yet, the breathing patterns of the Scarlet Sovereign haven't changed over the years and Tommy committed to memory the inhaling and exhaling sounds. He was confused as to why she was here or how she even found her way to the house she once called home. Part of him studied if there was any remnants of the real Kimberly Hart-Oliver underneath the facade that was known as the Scarlet Sovereign. The picture she clutched in her hand looked ironically familiar recognizing it came from his parents' house in Angel Grove.

Was it possible that somehow Kimberly found her way first to his parents' place back in Angel Grove? It will explain why she had the picture his parents took when the couple first moved to Reefside after they completed graduate school in Boston. Maybe it was what caused her to seek him out in Reefside, both him and Amelia. However, he couldn't ignore the sight of blood splatters on her clothes and blood stains on her hands as if she was in a violent fist fight.

"You're him are you? From the picture?" The Scarlet Sovereign replied holding up the picture. "This house, it's from the picture isn't it? Your name, Tommy Oliver it sounds familiar like I know...I know it from somewhere."

"Oh my god, Kimberly?" Tommy murmured in awe taking a step forward, only to find her recoiling her arm back and stepping back. "Kim? Beautiful do you know me?"

"Beautiful? Why...why...do you call me that?" she asked bewildered.

"It's okay, it's okay just please...please stay I won't hurt you." Tommy reluctantly said trying to ease the tension. "Please Kimberly, don't go away again."

"Dad, daddy what's going on?" Amelia yelled from inside the house as the sound of the child's voice caught the Scarlet Sovereign's attention. "Daddy, is that mommy outside?" The last statement that came out of the little girl's mouth startled her as she glanced back at the picture. Tommy watched his wife studying the photograph.

 _"Mommy?_ _Did that little girl...call me mommy?"_ She thought eyeing the child standing inside the house. However, she felt that same stirring presence she felt previously and she recalled where she saw Tommy. It was a mental tug of war going on through her but something about the little girl startled her. She sensed something powerful, untrained and raw inside of her. "The little girl, her aura there's something...off about her. It's like an unknown force that pulls me towards her...and you, all of us."

"Dad, what's happening?" Amelia called out as she attempted to come outside. However, Tommy abruptly put a stop to it.

"Amelia, sweetie stay inside!" He ordered his daughter, but the Scarlet Sovereign's attention was solely focused on Amelia. Tommy felt the drastic shift in control and aura of power raging inside of Kimberly, but the photograph she held in her hand was somehow helping her keep her state of mind in check. "Don't worry, I got it under control."

"Amelia? Is...the baby in this picture...is her name Amelia?" she asked looking at him. "Is she your daughter?"

"She is my daughter," Tommy whispered softly. "Amelia is much as mine as she is yours. She's our little defender, the bridge that holds us together."

"Am I'm her in this picture?" She replied, pointing to the image of her younger self in the photograph. "Kimberly? Is that my name? You were in the sanctum weren't you? I feel this pull to you, and yet when you say that name Kimberly it's as if something feels natural about it. I felt weird, like all these strange sensations coming at me all at once. Something...led me here and I can't explain why. I was at a house somewhere in another place but it also felt familiar too like I was there or..."

"...Somehow you're starting to remember your old life, the one that they took away from you for five years." Tommy said in awe. He knew from what Quinn told him that there were drastic side effects to the Everlasting Spell. Did Malo's death begin to unravel the restraints that bind Kimberly to the the Emissary?

"There was a promise: always and forever. Those three words it's like a vow or..."

"...It's a promise for all eternity." Tommy said continuing but he saw some hesitation in her. "Wait, wait don't be afraid. Listen to me Kimberly, I can help you. I know you're confused, disorientated and more than anything I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Everything you're saying to me, those are memories of your life. That promise of always and forever...it's more than what you know. Your name is Kimberly and my name is Tommy. You know me, and deep down you can never forget me."

"You cared for Kimberly didn't you? You loved her with all your heart, body and soul is that true? I...I...I remember being stuck somewhere in this dark void. I felt cold, lost, there was nothing but darkness and emptiness. But also, I felt this fire burning inside of me, like an untamed flame that doesn't want to yield. I feel all these things coming at me. A lust of power, violence, range, blood, agony, aggression, silence, desolation, anything that doesn't bind me. I let the fire burn...the one that keeps me going." She stared at her bloodstained hands and the small splatters that stained her clothes. "I enjoy it, the fury and the fire within me. I lust for it to quell the urges inside."

"Quell the urges inside?" Tommy asked curiously. "Bloodlust, it's a side effect to the spell isn't it? Oh god, what the hell did they do to you, Beautiful?"

"I quell the urges by taking it out on those whose aura reek of impure intentions, lowlifes and waste of garbage. It's very simple to put them down for good so they don't squander the potential of those around them. There are those who don't know how to keep the impure down, but I do and I make sure they stay down." she said causally.

"Oh no, no, no please don't say it's true." Tommy shook his head and was stunned beyond words. A sickening thought about her bloodstained hands and clothes concluded he knew how she acquired it. "Please tell me you didn't...do you..."

"It quells the urges burning inside of me. No one wouldn't miss them because they're irrelevant beings." she stated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because the Kimberly I know doesn't take resort to killing anybody regardless of the things they do. I know you have this urge inside of you, this untamed fire since you were a kid. I've known you for most of my life and you have been an important constant in it. Never for the life of me would I think of the day you kill people because it's not you. They unleashed it didn't they when they made you their weapon, the Scarlet Sovereign?"

"It can't stop, I yet it makes it feels so relaxed and free like there is no limit to what I can do." She replied calmly. "You look at me like I'm suddenly a stranger to you. Part of me just wants to strike you down, but yet I can't because there is something about you that keeps...that..." He started noticing her body shaking and trembling as she started gasping for breath. She clutched the side of her head wincing in pain, but this time she heard the cry of the falcon, calling out to her mentally. "What's that noise? I hear it coming from you...keeping me...it keeps..."

"Keeps you what, Beautiful?" Tommy said as he reached out for her clutching her shoulders. "I hear it...I hear it too. That unknown force, that siren call you can't ignore it and it won't let you ignore it. No matter what they try, you have to...you have to breakthrough because it's what keeps you grounded. Listen to it, the sound of your true calling, your mate calling out to you. Those two sides of the coin that call out to you from deep in the void."

"What's happening to me? I can't...I can't stop it..." she replied gasping for air as she fell to her knees groaning. "I hear something...it keeps calling. They are birds like they're trying to find each other. It's...it's a falcon and crane I hear. Why does it sound familiar?"

"It's part of you and me," Tommy simply answered. "Don't be afraid, Kim I got you. I don't know what's happening but I'm not letting you out of my sight. Consequences be damned right? It's what you always used to say...if you remember."

"Consequences be damned?" She said in a pleading manner. "Can...can you please answer me, Tommy? Do you got me?"

"Dad, is...is...mom alright?" Amelia asked coming out of the house. Whatever overwhelming sensation was taking over the entity known as the Scarlet Sovereign, both Tommy and Amelia felt it. Old habits never died no matter how much time passed as Tommy rushed over and took his wife in his arms after she suddenly fell unconscious. "Dad, what's happening to her

"I...I don't know sweetie but I'm going to find out." He murmured carrying her inside the house. Seeing his wife in the current state and fate she was subjected to got the best of his emotions as a small tear came out from his eye. Tommy looked down at his wayward crane but let out a small smile. "I got you, don't worry. At least you know my name."

 **11:00 p.m**

 **Reefside Forest**

"I take it you found what you were rummaging through in the historical archives?" Zordon asked as he watched Quinn reading through one of the old ancient textbooks knowing the subject the Garrison founder was analyzing. "You know that spell was one that had a lot of repercussions to those arrogant enough to cast it."

"Yeah and now those repercussions are undoing what was done." Quinn stated looking at it. "The Everlasting Spell it sure does have it's double-standards does it?"

"The Falcon and the Crane, their human mates are now answering the Great Power's siren call. It wants them to fulfill their fate and destiny, to reclaim their dominion and claimant as the Bloodline of Power, the last reign rulers of the Ninjetti Kingdom." Dulcea posed as tension hung in the air; the members of the Garrison could feel it, smell it, and touch it.

"But there is a complication knowing what this added addendum will do to our ladyship." Quinn explained. "We knockdown the foundation that holds up the Emissary and one by one it will be reduced to nothing but rubble. However, knowing these crafty bastards they implemented the failed safe contingency and yet, our lordship still clings to that feeble spark of hope of the impossible."

"Unfortunately time is limited and even if he is triumph in his mission, it will be uncertain if the damage inflicted upon our lost crane will be reversible or irreversible. To pull someone from the brink of the void of life and death can have adverse effects." Zordon said. "It was why we kept the Everlasting Spell under great discretion. With each lifespan spent, a new life will be earned and yet she will gain more strength at the cost of her own mental and psychological stability."

"However, for every spell there is a loophole." Dulcea said cryptically. "And yet, should that loophole reveal itself I fear the struggle between light and shadow will only escalate the tension boiling within our Winged Lady of the Skies. The unyielding stirs and the pulse within the innocence is making a noise."

"He's in uncharted waters right now, the White Falcon and I feel a restlessness in the air. A magnitude of forces colliding at once and an awakening coming to pass." Quinn stated listening carefully. "It will only be in a matter of days before the Emissary will come to retrieve their weapon again." The sky within the hidden sanctuary echoed as the Garrison felt the spirits very restless.

There was tension and discord with a hint of conflict and dilemma that stirred. The ramifications of the Emissary's actions against the Ninjetti were being felt in regards to the current state of the pink crane. With time being limited, it was becoming clear that with each second, the future became more clouded and the outcome uncertain.

 **July 15th, 2009**

 **11:00 a.m**

 **Dune Lion Records**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It was hard to ignore the suspicious minor tremors that shook the downtown core of Angel Grove earlier in the morning. The local news stations and meteorologists classified these tremors as minor earthquakes. However, after an hour of "suspicious earthquakes" Tanya and Zack headed to the lower levels of the record company once the building's lockdown and safety protocol was initiated.

The duo already found the rest of their friends down in the lab investigating the second earthquake they have witnessed in the last 48 hours. The first one occurred the day before after they all returned home from visiting Tommy and Amelia in Reefside. Of course for Tommy, despite living over two hours away from Angel Grove promised to monitor the situation in his old hometown from his lab in Reefside.

There were already warning bells of suspicion being raised among the other ten veterans with these earthquakes. Ironically, the first one occurred a day after they came back from visiting their white falcon and leader. The second one was enough to interrupt Tanya and Zack's rehearsals for the upcoming music festival sponsored by their record company. It was already a full war room scene being played out in the underground lab trying to track the source of these disturbances.

"Thank goodness this building has earthquake insurance," Zack slightly chuckled. "Probably should also add the monster insurance too just in case."

"What's the situation? It was bad cutting the rehearsal schedule short for One Voice," Tanya said. "Also, now we got to replace the mixing board thanks to another tremor."

"Believe us these tremors or earthquakes wouldn't be happening unless we did something to disturb the peace," Billy replied analyzing the computer. "It's needless to say that since the demise of Malo, activity at Rideau Circle has increased."

"You mean when we took our prisoner to Reefside for an impromptu execution by beheading?" Jason said with sarcasm. "Well we know now how to permanently kill the Emissary leaders. All we have to do is let some heads roll."

"Why does that still make me feel uneasy?" Kat questioned.

"Because we're not known for going around stabbing or dismembering our enemies." Trini said. "Watching Quinn behead our enemy like it was nothing makes me wonder."

"And what would that be?" Adam asked.

"If we have to be as ruthless, aggressive and violent like the Garrison to fight the Emissary." Justin said with unease. "But then, watching Tommy in action during that whole interrogation of Malo it was as if he had that same intensity and ruthless aggression."

"Except Tommy tapped into the darkest shadows of himself to get the job done." Jason replied sighing. "And then to figure out he did that before, it's hard to imagine or even picture the thought of my best friend and even my little sister going that dark. The looming shadow that lurks inside of Tommy is Dragon, just like the Scarlet Sovereign is the shadow that looms within Kimberly. You could say, each of us has looming shadows buried within us, a darkness we try to contain."

"That I agree upon," Trini added.

"Still, there is that lingering question about what will happen once the remaining pillars of the Emissary are destroyed." Aisha added.

"And what becomes of Kimberly?" Rocky asked. "You heard what Quinn said about that spell those bastards cast on her. We don't know the full extent of the Everlasting Spell cast on her. Unfortunately, all we know is more harm will be done to her than good."

"Well it's just another problem to add to our ever growing list of impossible tasks." Billy said as he finished working on what looked like a mini drone. After analyzing the data from the last earthquake, he pulled out the old blueprints from the abandoned subway project. "On the upside, I think that last little earthquake may have given us the opening we need to investigate."

"Investigate what precisely?" Jason asked. "Is there a reason why you built a mini drone?"

"Because the activity underneath Angel Grove will only increase if we proceed on the next course of action," Billy continued pointing to a particular section of the old blueprint to the others. "This section of the old subway plans was suppose to be the main line and this runs throughout the downtown area of Angel Grove. Based on the schematics, the subway line would have ended with the last station being at the site of where Rideau Circle stands. The old tunnels still exist and if I can pilot this drone into the tunnel systems then..."

"We can figure out the exact location of how to get to the source beneath Rideau Circle." Justin said. "Still, we need to work on getting the long range wave scanners to properly work if we can get a visual inside the tunnels. Plus, we need to enhance the chip and processing board on the drone to go more than 5 miles underground based on the geological readings we took near the Rideau Circle site."

"I think I can work on getting you the parts you guys need to enhance the drone." Jason replied. "I knew a former colleague who was part of Ryback's unit during my service days in the Armed Forces. He was a communications and surveillance tactical specialist. He owns an electronics shop in Stone Canyon I can put a call into him for help."

"Good because we need to run a few trial runs before sending that drone in." Billy continued. "Also, in order to pinpoint a precise location to penetrate, we would probably have to do things that will cause us to go beyond the gray line. My hypothesis tells me these tremors were triggered once Malo was disposed."

"So basically to pinpoint a precise location we got to kill off another one of the pillars of the Emissary?" Adam asked letting out a little chuckle.

"Yeah so all we need to do is go all hack and slash on one them and let their head roll?" Zack replied sarcastically. "Well, that sounds like an easy job."

"Let us be reminded that the Emissary once used to be minions of some of the greatest foes we faced that served the likes of Rita, Zedd, King Mondo, Divatox and any other enemies that came after." Kat added. "They served as heralds so they know how to fight us."

"But we know them too because we faced them before and defeated them." Jason pointed out. "We can do it again, even if we have to tap into the deepest and farthest reaches of ourselves to get the job done. Remember, it's not only the fate of Angel Grove we're fighting for, but also for Kimberly too. God knows what state of mind Tommy is in trying to reel with anything involving his wife and his daughter."

As the others continued to talk about their latest plans, Tanya felt her phone vibrate seeing she got an text message from Kira. Curious as to why Tommy's former student was texting her she read the message involving "a delicate situation" in Reefside according to the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. However, the shift in her expression got Adam's attention along with the others.

"Tanya, what is it?" Adam asked seeing Tanya reading her text message.

"Hey Tan, is everything alright?" Jason asked.

"Well surprisingly I got a text message from Kira." Tanya said, taking a deep breath. "Apparently there is a "delicate situation" occurring in Reefside and she feels that we should know about it. More importantly, she feels that we need to get to Tommy's place right away. She has Ethan on standby in Tommy's lab to prepare us to teleport."

"What would be deemed a delicate situation that Tommy's former students would want us to know about?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"Because our fearless leader has been holding up an unexpected houseguest that showed up the other night after we left his place." Tanya explained. "He didn't want us to know about it out of conflict of interest on how we will deal with it if we found out."

"And exactly who showed up at Tommy's house unannounced?" Jason asked. "Is it someone we should be worried about?"

"Look, this is something as a team we need to deal with together the sooner we get to Reefside." Tanya replied, sighing. "It's about Kimberly. She's the unexpected guest that showed up at his house."

 **2:00 pm**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

Tommy simply just watched her these last few days, keeping her at an arm's length distance anticipating her next course of action. He was wrestling with a tidal wave of emotions but part of him didn't want to let her go again. For five years, he was haunted by dreams and nightmares of his memories of his Beautiful pink crane and princess: both the good, the bad and everything in between.

However, hoping for the impossible to become reality had its drawbacks as he observed the woman who was once known as Kimberly Hart-Oliver wandering flightless, disorientated and an empty shell of the person she once was. There was an tremendous amount of damage done to her state of mind both mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually. She was pulled back beyond the void of life and death to resume an existence she fought to prevent; one that would unleash the looming shadows and untamed fire and impulses she kept at bay for years.

It made him wonder within that damage vessel was there still some recollection of the woman who captured his heart all those years ago remaining? For now, Tommy could only live in the moment knowing he cannot regain the five years of life stolen away from the woman he loves. Time was unpredictable and he didn't know how long he had with her until it will fall apart again. Also, it there was also that debate of telling the others about his surprise visitor he had confined to his house the last few days.

"You know you have to tell Jason and the others about this." Hayley said while she and Tommy observed Kimberly wandering in the living room. "So far, it's been three days and we haven't experienced a mental Monty episode. Heck, your former students refuse to leave Amelia alone out of fear for what will happen if...well if...she..."

"I don't blame them for wanting to stay over the last few days because they care about Amelia." Tommy replied. "She seems calm whenever she's around Amelia which is a good sign I presume." He took a deep breath and then continued. "She traveled a long way from Angel Grove all the way to Reefside because of that picture she took from my parents' place Hayley. But then when she showed up in front of my house, seeing her in the state she was in, I just couldn't let her go again. Despite her state of mind, that is still my wife, the woman I love and the mother of my child. It was a risk, a huge calculated risk I took and to the tell the others about Kim, especially Jason..."

"Are you meaning to tell me that Kim, was she responsible for that news report about that attack at the docks the other night?" Hayley asked surprisingly.

"It's not the first time she has done this," Tommy said sighing. "Those news coverage of so called vigilantism in Angel Grove that Jason has been investigating. Imagine telling my best friend that this so called vigilante he's been trying to track is one and the same person. One of the major side effects of Kim being brought back to life is an uncontrollable bloodlust. I'm guessing the Emissary's way of curing it was to let Kim go off in the middle of the night murdering innocent people, except the people she was killing were criminals. Never in a million years did I ever imagine Kim crossing that gray line out of impulsion to control this thing inside of her."

"Tommy you know about Jason's opinion about this whole vigilante thing." Hayley interjected. "I know you're shocked beyond belief that the woman in the other room has done things you never imagined. What about Amelia? What do you think will happen when she finds out the truth?"

"Do you think I haven't thought about my daughter? She's worried about her mom too as much as I am." Tommy explained. "Amy thinks that her special powers somehow lured Kim here. Look Hayley, I don't know how long I got with Kimberly but right now I'm taking it one moment at a time. It should feel right that she's home where she belongs, but at the same time I look at her it's as if she's not fully home or truly herself. However, my gut tells me that I have to make the heart wrenching choice again."

"And what choice is that Tommy?"

"I have to send her away again knowing that the Emissary will stop at nothing to retrieve their weapon." Tommy sighed. "And for Amelia's sake, I can't let them know the truth about my daughter that she's the key to opening what lies beneath Angel Grove. It's like the longer Kim and I are within each others' presence, Amelia's power grows to the point we can no longer keep it contained. Amelia somehow possesses the Great Power within her because the Bloodline of Power created the key of the Ninjetti's future lineage. It's power buried deep within her: unlimited, unyielding and untrained. That is why the Emissary are after her and it was why the Garrison went to great lengths to keep the power contained and restrained within her. The unknown force that beckons me and Kim, it's coming from Amelia and I need to figure it all out before it's too late."

As Tommy and Hayley continued to chat, they didn't notice the former Dino Thunder Rangers coming upstairs from the lab with Amelia in tow. Unfortunately, what Tommy didn't know was that his former Yellow Ranger put a call to his friends to inform them about the situation in Reefside.

It would only be a matter of minutes before Ethan will teleport the rest of the original veterans and things were going to get interesting. With Ethan on standby in the lab downstairs, the three former students walked in hearing some stunning revelations about their unexpected guest.

"Are you sending mommy away again?" Amelia asked as she came into the room with Tommy's former team. "Is it because she is that vigilante that Uncle Jason is looking for in Angel Grove?"

"Amelia?! Guys how long were all you standing there?" Tommy asked surprisingly stunned.

"Long enough to hear that you find yourself in quite a predicament Dr. O with your not so whole wife over there." Connor stated but received a nudge in the stomach from Kira due to his comment.

"Is it true what you said about Kimberly or the Scarlet Sovereign, or whatever the hell they call her?" Trent added. "Was she responsible for what happened the other night at the docks? Did she...well...did she go all Punisher on those guys there?"

"Alright yes, Kim was responsible for what happened the other night at the docks," Tommy confirmed sighing leaning against the wall. "Just like she was responsible for all those vigilante attacks occurring in Angel Grove. Yes, Trent you can refer to it that my wife went all Punisher out on those people. Was I suppose to know that one of the major drawbacks on bringing someone back to life is an uncontrollable bloodlust for violence?"

"Did mommy hurt some bad people daddy?" Amelia asked looking at her mom. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Honestly I don't know but she's not in the right frame of mind." Tommy explained. "Probably her exposure to the substance they used to bring her back to life must have messed up her head and her psyche." He then focused his attention on Amelia. "Princess, I need you to know that whatever is going on with your mom right now, she's not herself because the evil people made her forget about us. She may have done things that she wouldn't do but remember what I told you about your mom? That locket I gave you, that's the real person your mommy is. However, we are going to help her someway and somehow. Do you trust me kiddo and do you believe me?"

"I always will trust you daddy and I believe in you." Amelia reassured clutching her locket. "You told me that the picture inside my locket is who my mom is. She has a lot of tingling feelings inside of her and some of it are good and bad. I know mommy won't hurt us because you're her falcon like in the stories you tell me just like I'm her and yours' little defender?"

"Boy, Amy here does hold a lot of faith you Dr. O," Kira stated. "Especially since I may have let it slip out to Jason and the other veterans about the situation..."

"...Wait a minute? Hold up for a moment?" Tommy stopped his former student before she can continue. "Kira, did you tell Jason and the others about Kim being here?"

"Dr. O they are your friends and the guys and I did this for Amelia's safety and wellbeing." Kira explained but Tommy let out a frustrated sigh over the fact that his former rangers took matters into their own hands. However, the young woman expected this from her former mentor and was prepared to justify her reasons.

"Thank you Kira for adding another complication for me to deal with," Tommy sighed frustrated. "Look, I know you guys felt this is out of Amelia's benefit and I respect that because you all care for my daughter. However, you guys went behind my back to warn my friends that I potentially risk my safety and my daughter's by keeping Kim here."

"Why do you think we stayed here for the last two nights?" Kira argued as they took the conversation into the kitchen to avoid it being overheard. "Dr. O, as much as you took all the necessary precautions to protect yourself and Amelia, it will only be a matter of time before Kimberly goes wild and feral again. She maybe your wife, but whatever they did to her made her become something else."

"Kira has a point Dr. Oliver," Trent added. "You're about the only one who can match up to par with Kimberly, but what about the rest of us?"

"Look guys, I'm trying to figure things out as they go without risking all of your safeties, especially Amelia." Tommy explained. "It's already done and it will only take a matter of moments before Jason and the rest of the guys arrive. After what happened with Malo a few days back, right now things will intensify and I have to ready myself if the Emissary shows up once again in Reefside. Things have been heating up in Angel Grove and I can't risk adding Reefside to the mix of it all."

"But with Kimberly here Reefside is already now in the mix of things." Connor added. "That hidden Ninjetti kingdom in the forest is the one last secret the Garrison has kept off the Emissary's radar. If you say that whatever magic spell they cast to keep Kimberly bind to them, it means that they'll know where she is."

"I know and the last thing I don't want to do is jeopardize the one last secret the Garrison has long protected for many eons." Tommy continued, sighing. "It gets hard every time and believe me I have already been through it on more than one occasion. Just when I think I can somehow keep the woman I love in arm's lengths and with me, I have to make a choice that causes me to choose over the needs of the heart. Despite it all, that connection I have with Kim remains in tact no matter how compromised and damaged it is. No matter the trials and tribulations I have to endure throughout all of this, part of me knows that regardless of it, we still fight for one another. She has been my constant since I was eleven years old and the one person that embodies everything in my life. She is my entire world: my soulmate, my beautiful pink crane, princess, my Winged Lady of the Skies and she is both the light an shadow within me just like I'm hers. No words can describe the love I have for her because it goes beyond the eternal love we hold. It's a vow that encompasses it with three words: Always and Forever."

While the others were in the kitchen talking, Amelia remained in the living room continuing to study her mother's movements. She noticed Kimberly looking at the pictures and everything in the room as if she was trying to recall any recollection of her life as Kimberly Hart-Oliver. However, she wasn't deaf to overhear Tommy and his former students talking about her in the kitchen. She turned around to notice the little girl who remained in the room with her.

"Always and forever, does that mean something to Tommy?" She asked the little girl as she looked at another photograph. "Does it mean something special to you too?"

"Daddy says it's a vow when two people like you and him say to one another. He says it was your promise to him for a very long time and that no matter what happens, somehow you'll remember it." Amelia said slightly smiling. "Daddy says that you went away and the bad people made you forget about him and me. The angry firebird inside of you makes you do things that are not you and the pink crane helps both daddy's white falcon and green dragon keep you safe. It's their way of making sure you don't go back to the empty place again."

"The empty place?! What do you mean by that?" She asked confusingly.

"It's because of the tingling feeling inside of daddy and me." Amelia said moving closer to her mom. "There's a lot of tingling feelings inside of you mommy and it makes you do a lot of things that are either good or bad. Dad can feel it and so can I and he doesn't want you to disappear again. It makes him sad whenever the dark tingling feelings inside of you start acting up. Mommy, do you remember who you are?"

"I...I wish...I wish I knew but something tells me that Tommy is a big part of who I once was." She replied surprisingly, but she found herself amazed by the maturity radiating from the little girl. "I sense...something unique and special about you, Amelia. These feelings and stirring urges inside of tears at me from all sides, but for some reason being here with you and Tommy calms me down. Why is that?"

"Because you love daddy very much, well if only you can remember before the wild tingling feelings inside of you make you act like different. It happened before but you don't remember because dad had to make you go away again." The seven year old took a deep breath as she watch her mom put the picture back down. "It's going to happen again isn't it? The part where you do things that are not very good. If Uncle Jason finds out then dad will get into a lot of trouble with his friends. Are...are the wild tingling feelings inside of you going to hurt me and dad again?"

"I don't know but for some reason part of me feels like I need to control it," she replied. "But also at the same time I like it when that fire inside of me burns. I know something happened to me and I found myself lost in this unknown void between life and death. For powers beyond my imagination, I came back but different. I started having these flashbacks, small triggers of a life that this body once lived. For the life of me, you and Tommy were important people to Kimberly Oliver. However, I can't...I can't harm you or your dad for the life of me. I sense something stirring inside of you, an unknown force that beckons me and your dad. You're a mysterious child do you know that, Amelia? I can't explain what's happening to me or if you or him are the reason for it, but something compels me to keep you safe."

"Are you starting to remember daddy again? Is my special power making you remember how much you love dad?" Amelia asked smiling grabbing a hold of her mom's hands, much to her stun surprise. "Please mommy, you have to remember so daddy doesn't feel sad again. Please, don't let the wild tingling feeling takeover! Mommy, please!"

She flinched for a moment but something about Amelia and being in the house was causing an overwhelming sensation. She felt herself hyperventilating and convulsing as her condition started to frighten Amelia that the little girl started panicking. "Daddy! Daddy help! Dad, something is happening to mommy!"

In a matter of seconds, Tommy ran back into the living room as Kimberly's convulsions intensified while Amelia was immediately pulled away by Hayley. He rushed to Kim's side after she collapsed on her knees letting out an anguished cry as Tommy grabbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Kimberly?! Kim, look at me!" Tommy said trying to comfort her. "Hey come on Beautiful, don't be scared. Just breathe in and out, I'm right here. What's happening?"

"Something doesn't feel right like it's tearing me apart on the inside out. Why are you here with me? Can...you make it stop?" She groaned withering in pain. However, it became too much for her once again as she fell unconscious in Tommy's arms, much to everyone else's surprise. As she passed out from the pain she gave Tommy a pleading look. "What is...happening to me?"

"I promise you I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do." Tommy whispered to his unconscious wife. "I'm not going to give up on you Beautiful, mark my words. I need you to survive and endure whatever comes next. Consequences be damned okay?"

It was obvious that Tommy was distracted by the ongoing bunts and episodes with Kimberly's condition that he wasn't aware of the additional presence of his longtime friends who arrived unannounced. The term "delicate situation" as Kira vaguely described about the situation at their fearless leader's house became very clear.

They didn't know what to make of the situation or how they felt about it. However, all they knew witnessing Tommy's desperate pleas of reassurance in a complicated dilemma, they had a lot to discuss and debate about their next course of action.


	41. Wild and Free

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 41 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers confront Tommy over a questionable action that will result in repercussions.** **)**

 **Chapter 41: Wild and Free**

 **July 15th, 2009**

 **4:00 pm**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

The next two hours was nothing but a series of discussions and arguments over their next course of action downstairs in the lab. Of course, their topic of discussion turned out to be the unconscious houseguest laying on the gurney Tommy had discreetly kept the last few days. He was well prepared to defend his actions and his decisions to his friends over the fact he kept Kimberly's sudden appearance a secret from him.

What made the impromptu visit unsettling throughout the afternoon was the veterans' sudden need to take extreme precaution in regards to "heart of the team." Part of Tommy didn't blame his friends, Hayley or his former students for the suggestion of keeping their unpredictable guest in check. However, their definition of keeping Kimberly in check included restraints and straps to keep her tied down in her unconscious state if in case she had another episode.

As much as he wanted to help Kimberly out and despite the arguments going back and forth, he reluctantly gave in to his friends' requests for the sake of their safeties and protection. Tommy wasn't the only one hurting over seeing the dramatic change that their pink crane has undergone the last five years. Those close to her wondered if there was any resemblance of the woman they knew as Kimberly Hart-Oliver that remained.

Every once in awhile they would see her thrashing and convulsing through the restraints she was confined in. At other times, they hear the whimpering and moaning sounds coming from her like a feral, wild and frightened animal that underwent years of torture and agony. Tommy tried desperately to search through the tattered and damage bond he long held for his crane, but all he felt in the aura was nothing but gray and invalid. He even tried to appeal for Shalimar and Brennan's aid but their animal spirits needed time to recuperate from their bouts of keeping both Firebird and Dragon in check.

In the back of his mind Tommy knew time was limited and he could feel the Emissary's presence descending upon Reefside once they realize Kimberly's whereabouts. As long as she was bind to them by that Everlasting Spell, technically they still held her fate in their hands. Hence, it was once again the double-edged standard that became another obstacle for him. Right now, he simply awaited for one of his friends to say something after he explained to them his actions these last few days and the repercussions of Kimberly's current state.

Though he was upset with his former students over informing his friends of the situation, he admitted it had to be done. After all, Tommy was still on the road of redemption and atonement to make amends for the five years he put his friends through disappearing without a trace. More than ever, if they were going to endure this battle together, he needed his friends and allies by his side. In order for that that to happen, trust and honesty was essential.

"How's she doing?" Jason asked watching Tommy keep vigil on their unconscious guest.

"Well she's resting for now I guess, still hear minor whimpers and moans here and there." Tommy murmured. "Overall, she'll...well...she's alright I guess." He then turned to his friends who remained in the lab to lend their support. "Look guys, about Kim I was going to tell you and..."

"Tommy, you don't have to explain why or the reasons for it." Kat spoke up interrupting her friend. "It's a lot to process what we heard in the last two hours, but we'll deal with it together. You've been through an emotional rollercoaster these last few days we get it, both you and Amelia. We just want to know: are you alright?"

"I should be asking you guys the same thing," Tommy said slightly smiling. "I think for me it's becoming a daily routine to ride the emotional rollercoaster. However, becoming emotionally compromise I know it will have an unforeseen consequence if I can't keep my feelings in check. I know I have this tendency to worry my best friends."

"Hey it comes with the territory to look out for our Winged Lord of the Skies, our white falcon." Adam replied.

"Still, I know everything I told you in the last two hours is a lot to in. God only knows that things won't get any simpler down the road from here on out. Part of me knows that the Kimberly we're all hoping for to return to us is now a different person. Never in a million years did I imagine that this shadow, known as the Scarlet Sovereign, the Firebird that lived dormant inside of her is running rampant. She's fighting I can feel it and she still fights even if it tears her from the inside and out."

"So the question comes how long is she going to be under until she's up and kicking?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure but my gut tells me time is limited again before the Emissary decide to pay Reefside a visit." Tommy said. "Every instinct is telling me to head into the forest and demand answers from the Garrison about the Everlasting Spell. There was a dramatic increase in her adrenaline and aura and there is a struggle for control. In the back of my mind, I know Quinn is either seeking answers from Zordon or Dulcea about it. However, I have this sickening feeling we're learning about the repercussions first hand without any guidance or reference. She's basically living on a half-life existence where she's not fully alive, but yet whatever happened to her over the years...I...I..."

"...We get the feeling, bro." Jason replied putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You said you never wished for Kim to suffer a fate worst than death. What they did to her violates what she wanted to accomplish five years ago. We all dreamt about the hope that the powers that be would restore the heart of our team to us one day. Right now, that woman laying on that gurney there may resemblance my little sis, but it's a vessel that is far from the person we once knew her."

"But she is still in there I know it and I'll go through hell and back to find her again." Tommy replied firmly. "But then it comes down to a matter of where our next course of action takes us. If there is one thing I wish for was the power to change Kim's fate and that of my and Amelia's. The hand of fate and destiny is very fickle and for Kim, her's is hanging by a mere thread. Whatever happens and the choices and actions we take from here on out, it's going to bind us all together."

"Well we already got dragged into a four thousand year old ancient feud between two warring factions." Rocky replied sarcastically. "Being Ninjetti, apparently we are what these two organizations have been duking it out for eons."

"Plus throw in all the mystical, mythical and ancient prophecies and legends into the mix of things will definitely make this blood feud continuing on and on." Billy said.

"Tell me something I haven't heard many times," Tommy said letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yet, we're here again on the frontlines in a fight to protect a legacy and lineage of the most powerful force in the universe, The Great Power. That unknown force that beckons the Bloodline of Power flows through my seven year old daughter. It's not only my pink crane I'm fighting for, but also my little defender."

"And we promise you Tommy we're with you all the way," Jason reassured as the others nodded. "No mythical stories, mystical lore or whatever gets toss our way will tell us what to do. It most certainly won't dictate the fate of Tommy Oliver. Never, ever forget who you are. The two most important people in your life need you."

"You're right the hell with limitations and restrictions because two sides of the coin of shadow and light will not hold me down." Tommy replied. "I am Tommy Oliver and I am the white falcon, the one true Winged Lord of the Skies. Like my mate, the pink crane and the Winged Lady of the Skies, we are eternal soulmates: always and forever. We are the Bloodline of Power, the heir apparent of the last dynasty of the Ninjetti. We are unbowed, unbent and unbroken and we do not yield to anyone but each other."

They noticed Tommy's demeanour as he continued to stare at his unconscious wife. No words could describe what was going on inside the mind of their fearless leader, and his emotions and expressions merely conveyed all his inner thoughts. The confrontations and discussions that took place hours prior was now water under the bridge feeling empathy towards Tommy and his plight against an uphill fleet many would tell him is impossible.

"I know they're coming for you Beautiful and each day you're slipping further and further away." Tommy whispered to her. "It's hard to stomach all of this and it tears me apart from the inside out for what they did to you, to us and our family. I am taking everything this god damn war brings: the good, the bad and everything in between and I will endure it all, but I will not quit. I will not submit and I will not yield and neither will you. The shadow and light within us: we will find that balance together. I swear to it, my pink crane and I swear it on our daughter's life we're going to write the final chapter of this story. The Garrison, the Emissary, the Great Power, all of this; it doesn't matter anymore because it's you and me: always and forever, remember our promise. Come what may...I'll make them believe in us."

 **Rideau Circle**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **Same Time**

It was happening again as Thea stood in front of the mysterious wall deep beneath Rideau Circle feeling the unknown force beckoning in the distance. The aura and power drastically shifted like whatever laid beyond the wall was stirring, a pulse beating from deep within the source. She can sense a shift in the balance of light and shadow as if the power brought forth by two forces of balance was rising.

What was it that cause this sudden surge in the atmosphere? Why was it having such an profound effect on them but thanks to a miscalculated error of judgment they felt that unknown stirring. It was why she refused to go on the retrieval mission to Reefside to recover the Scarlet Sovereign knowing what laid in that fabled town.

"You're not for one to usually sit out on missions," Salazar said coming down into the cavern. "Especially when it involves your sister's wellbeing, dearie."

"Well what's your excuse Salazar?" Thea questioned. "Balor has an unwavering loyalty towards Dal and Pan has an eerie obsession of causing havoc and mayhem to the White Falcon's life. As for Ashei, well she is left to follow orders now that her partner in crime has been disposed of. In regards to me, well let's just say I like to say I'm going to take the easy road and sit this one out knowing the powder keg awaiting in Reefside."

"I get it and it's their dominion, the so called last sanctuary of the Garrison's old guard left." Salazar replied. "The power of the Ninjetti is noted in Reefside which is why the Garrison established the fabled kingdom many eons ago. We thought it was lost to time from us as many years have passed and the land itself evolved to what it is in its present state."

"Yet it still amazes me how both Reefside and Angel Grove, though two different cities are ironically interconnected with one another." Thea stated. "The land itself is enriched with the history and stories written by the accounts of light and shadow. Four thousand years this chapter of the Garrison and Emissary war on Earth has become embedded by stories and accounts from both sides."

"And yet we are still cast in different variations with the same archetypical role of being the defilers destined never to wield the Great Power." Salazar said flatly. "Although we know our time is limited, it makes me wonder how this chapter's ending will be written?"

"What makes you think we'll be able to survive the upcoming spoilers of this story?" Thea questioned bluntly. "The repercussions of our prior actions are waving heavily upon us and my sister's efforts are now becoming futile. Just when we feel control is in our gasp, it takes a moment of chaos to throw order and balance out of sync. Maybe it is the destiny of our organization to encounter adversaries who dare defy the order and balance of life itself. It is something that I fear will knockdown the foundation of the Emissary for good."

"And here we are still pledging fealty to a dying ideology and going forth with a plan that will bring upon action without reaction." Salazar simply stated. "Our fates are bind to the one thing we have spent eons searching for, the weapon we have longed served and seek. Judging by your deadpan expression you have foreseen our untimely fates haven't you, Thea?"

"Our fates were sealed the moment Malo met his untimely demise. We're vulnerable that is true and the foundation that has held the Emissary together is crumbling pillar by pillar." Thea said sighing, but then she focused her attention on the wall. "However, we are still who we are and we have one last mission to complete. If the foundations of our organization must crumble, then we should get the satisfaction of going out in one last blaze of glory by crumbling the foundation that holds our opposition up."

 **6:30 p.m**

 **Oliver Residence**

Jason and the others made the collective decision to wait it out with Tommy anticipating for the Emissary's impending arrival. For Kat, Aisha and Rocky it involved a quick trip back to Angel Grove with Billy's assistance to make overnight preparations for their kids. Being the offspring of the original Power Rangers, they have gotten use to the routine drill of last minute sleepovers at their grandparents' place. The youngsters knew the protocol of not revealing to their grandparents about their parents' double lives they have kept secret since their teenage days.

Once their affairs were in order on the homefront, it was a quick return back to Reefside where the Rangers helped Tommy on keeping Kimberly contained. Ironically, their wayward crane remained unconscious for the entire day right into the early evening. They observed Amelia watching over her dad as the little girl gave her father a sympathetic look. She was clutching her sketchbook again and the others knew too well what those infamous drawings contained.

She saw that her father kept vigil over her mom throughout the day waiting for her to wake up. However, she couldn't understand why her godparents and the rest of the original veteran Rangers had to strap and restrain Kimberly on the gurney. It was when Amelia felt the aura of the Red Firebird, the spiritual animal manifestation of the Scarlet Sovereign stirring. She wasn't sure what was happening but all she recalled was seeing Jason escort her dad out of the lab and walking out to the backyard.

"I know why you kept Kimberly a secret from the others the last few days." Jason stated as he stared down at Tommy. "I'm your best friend and I know Tommy Oliver always has an alternate motive to things."

Tommy was seated on the back steps while Jason leaned against railing. Tommy might have looked calm and collective, but it was only a front. The man was about to explode and he was looking to unleash the emotional turmoil he was undergoing.

"Nothing ever gets passed you doesn't it bro?" Tommy muttered. "Believe me the last thing I wanted was to spare the guys from the truth, especially you Jase."

"Part of me will tell you she's changed, but still I believe that the Kimberly I knew is still inside." Jason noted.

"Except the one that is kicking it and running about is a different side of the woman you once called sister and one I called Beautiful." Tommy said. "Does it bother me what became of the woman I loved since I was a kid? Did I make myself think I can still have a future with Kim while our other life kept beckoning us? She made a choice back then when she chose her heart and said consequences be damned because it was the same thing I wanted. Now I'm paying for the consequences of those decisions we both made because we followed our hearts in the matter."

"Tommy, have you ever known Kimberly to do anything she didn't want to?" Jason asked and he knew that one of the best ways to keep Tommy calm and his emotions in check was to keep him talking. "The choices Kim made back then wasn't forced upon her. You are not responsible for her actions and she loved you and Amelia more than she loved her own life."

"I know, but it still doesn't change anything." He muttered running his hands down his face.

"It does, and there is still that part inside of her no matter the circumstances that longs to be back with her falcon and little defender." Jason commented as he looked over the backyard. "Everyone will tell you that getting her back is a mission all in itself. However, I know you and you'll prove those who doubt you. Despite what those bastards did to her, part of the woman that you love exists inside. You told her to keep fighting and endure come what may. That still holds true doesn't it?"

"But the consequences and repercussions..." Tommy muttered as Jason nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll be right beside you beating them." Jason stated as Tommy sighed. "As you both will say consequences be damned right?"

"I can't lose her...not again." Tommy whispered. "Five years I lived with that looming shadow, the memories of what Mesogog did that night on the rooftop. I mourned the loss of everything that meant the world to me. I ran from the world because living in it without the other half of my heart, body and soul became an unbearable task. Yet, I'm still here because of the one treasure she and I created together. Seeing her show up like that, it was like a haunting dream that became reality. There is that part of me that feels I may lead her to her death...permanently. I thought I lost her to the void of death, but I think...I fear the promise I kept...I may not fulfill it."

"You're not going to lose her again. That promise you made, you're going to keep it." Jason heard the pain in his voice. It killed him to hear it from Tommy after everything his best friend and his sister have gone through over the years. "Nothing is going to stop you from fulfilling your promise, not even the threat of death itself."

"How do I do that?" Tommy asked finally looking up at Jason. "She has done things I never imagine Kim doing and I couldn't stand hurting you guys, especially you bro. I didn't want you to think that the Kimberly we once knew is truly dead and instead in her place is the vessel known as the Scarlet Sovereign. There is this uncontrollable and untamed fire burning inside of her and how can I calm it down without it consuming the woman I love? She's fighting with whatever will and determination she has left until it rips her from the inside out. So tell me, can I still keep my promise then?"

"I'll tell you how you're going to keep your promise. There are a group of people in this house that love you both and a little girl that means everything to them. They would do anything to get her back for you and your daughter. Don't forget she's their little sister too and their pink crane, the Winged Lady of the Skies. We are a team Tommy, and more than that, we're a family. They took her from us for five years and turned her against us, but they made one crucial mistake. They underestimated us and our power and we will show them what happens when they mess with the heart and soul of our team."

"I know and you're damn right about that." Tommy whispered. "Thanks Jason I appreciate it."

"Hey no problem. Besides, the last thing Reefside needs is to face the wrath of the green dragon." Jason laughed then said. "We may have our Ninjetti powers, but once the Dragon is out on the loose, things tend to go blank and dark inside of you."

"Hey I've made peace with my shadows and my darkness years ago." Tommy said, then questioned. "But seriously, you don't think I can control the evil?"

"Normally yes because you learned to balance both the light and shadow inside of you. That's what makes you strong and powerful. However, when it comes to Kimberly or your daughter, those eyes flash green and remind us of a time when you unleashed that wrath on us." Jason remarked thinking how crazed Tommy looked the last time when he interrogated Malo. "Your deepest emotions and feelings are what fuels the power within you that it manifests into something beyond your control. The shadows inside of you even has the ability to instill fear into the minds of our enemies. When you tap into that darkness, your mind tends to blank out and your instincts take over."

There were facts to what Jason said to him about the state of what his emotions can do. Jason witnessed first hand what happens to Tommy when he becomes emotionally compromised that his degree of control spirals out.

"That was a long time ago," Tommy muttered as Jason nodded. "I've changed a lot since then and I've learned how to keep my emotions in check. Still, I do wonder sometimes if there is a connection between my powers and my emotions that either one of them fuels the other. I've been known to do things others wouldn't imagine when I tap into the deepest core of myself. Like you said, when I tap into the deepest parts of myself, my mind tends to go blank and the instinct and power takes over."

"It was a long time ago but you always had Kim to keep you in check." Jason said. "That connection you have with her is what is keeping you grounded. For the record, I think your connection is what is keeping you both in line from going over the brink of insanity. Also, don't forget Amelia plays a big part of keeping that bridge between you two in tact."

Tommy stood up and walked up next to Jason. "I suspected that and yet I have to prepare myself for what comes next." He said before leaving Jason alone.

Jason shook his head and followed Tommy inside. He knew Tommy wasn't calm enough but it was just going to have to be alright. He could tell that his best friend was done talking for the moment and there was no reason to keep pushing him. Tommy already had enough on his plate to deal with but he felt it was best to let his best friend work out his next course of action.

Once they stepped back in the house they became aware of Amelia's presence, but didn't notice the young girl watching their earlier conversation outside. However, with the situation going on with Kimberly, Tommy's former students made it clear they weren't leaving anytime soon for Amelia's sake. The two of them found Amelia along with the Dino Thunder Rangers in the living room keeping the child occupied and hopefully distracted.

"Daddy, are you feeling better now?" Amelia asked getting up from the table and coming up to her dad giving him a hug.

"Yeah kiddo, I'll be alright don't worry I promise you. Anyways, you can thank your godfather for keeping you dad in line for you." Tommy explained looking at his former team and students. "Hey guys, thanks for keeping an eye on Amelia for me."

"There's no need to thank us Dr. O." Ethan said looking at the two veteran Rangers. "Besides, Amelia here is our honorary little sister. She's an only child so we like the feeling of being honorary older siblings to the little peanut."

"Of course I get the unofficial privilege of mentoring surrogate siblings for my little girl." Tommy laughed then said. "For the record, it's safe to say that my little girl has got all four of you wrapped around her little fingers."

"Hey most of us are only children, well with the exception of Connor." Trent said.

"Come on Dr. O don't be hard on us if we can't say no to that adorable little face of hers." Kira replied. "Besides, mommy and daddy taught their little princess how to work her little charm and cuteness on everybody since she was in diapers. I'm guessing it's that Oliver charm in her genetics that is reason."

"Or maybe there are four adults in their twenties who are probably the biggest pushovers to bow to the whims and pleas of a little girl." Jason said jokingly.

"Jase I think you're right because Amy knows my limits and knows when I won't give into her demands." Tommy slightly smiled. "However, I do find a group of young adults in their twenties do have this tendency to let my daughter burn a hole through their wallet." He smiled looking at his daughter. "So Amy, what's your little secret?"

"Oh come on Dr. O we don't say we spoil Amelia on a daily basis." Trent jokingly replied. "Well with the exception of the sketchbooks she asked us to buy awhile back. Heck, she already almost finish drawing in one of them." Tommy looked at his daughter and the mention of the word drawing these days when it comes to Amelia could mean one thing. "Maybe Amelia must have been an artist in another life or something."

"But I just like drawing because it's fun to do that," Amelia said looking at her dad. "I even draw things whenever the tingling feeling happens inside of me or I draw things I dream about or imagine. Do you want to see my new drawings daddy?"

"Sure, why don't you show me what you drew today with Kira and the others." Tommy murmured as she went to retrieve her sketchbook. While his daughter went to put away her crayons and drawing supplies, Tommy, Jason and his former students were in the living room flipping through the sketches.

"There's a pattern that we notice every time Amelia draws." Connor said as Tommy flipped through the pages. "She'll draw random things at first like boats, cars, food, animals and anything non-related. But then suddenly her drawings start changing."

"Like the power inside of her begins to stir and then she starts to see things." Jason added staring at the pictures.

"Yeah as Amelia will describe it it's because the tingling feeling inside of her makes her draw this stuff." Tommy replied. "Zordon and Dulcea created her bracelet as a means to suppress her power, keep it under control so the Emissary doesn't sense the presence of the Great Power. The Garrison sanctums were built as a secondary defense mechanism to conceal the key of the future, the heir apparent born from the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. There are still things that need to be clarified."

"A picture with seven different colored flames?" Ethan asked looking at a picture of seven different colored flames.

"The seven flames of power from the Garrison sanctums, the power source of their dominion." Tommy explained to the group. "One of the many ancient stories the Garrison heard from the Ninjetti Elders on Phaedos. The cliff notes version of the story is that each of those seven flames represent seven different characteristics of existence that reflects one's being and individuality: soul; time; power; mind; space; reality; and knowledge. The flames themselves can only be extinguish when a Garrison sanctum falls and the last member sworn to defend their posted sanctum perishes. In a sense, it's like the Everlasting Spell was referenced in this thing."

"The Emissary already extinguished the power of three sanctums; and the surviving founding members consolidated the remaining power to Monument Valley." Jason confirmed. "With the fall of each sanctum, the efforts of the Garrison to conceal Amelia's true nature weakened."

"But now it doesn't make a difference after finding out despite our efforts Amelia's power doesn't hold any restraints." Tommy said, continuing to flip through Amelia's sketchbooks examining the drawings. "There were legends that foretold prophecies about the heir apparent to the last kingdom of the Ninjetti: the Bloodline of Power, the one True Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The falcon and the crane, the destined heirs who embody the universal balance of shadow and light. According to lore the true union of shadow and light will bring upon the key of the future; light and shadow's true power, the living embodiment of the Great Power, it's Amelia. It's not just the power of the Ninjetti she embodies, she wields the Great Power itself and my kid is starting to test the true strength of the power she holds without knowing it."

"Wait a second, the lore and myth of the Great Power, it's more than just a story?" Kira asked. "Then everything, the stories you and Kim used to tell us about the Ninjetti and the Great Power, the sacred animal spirits, all of it? So, it's all real? You're saying that the living embodiment of the Great Power is Amelia?"

"In a sense all of it is coming true thanks to this eternal fight between the Garrison and Emissary." Tommy explained, looking through the sketchbook. "Long story short to refresh your memories guys. What is buried underneath Angel Grove is rumored to believe the ancient remains of the original Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti from millions of years ago." Ironically, he flipped to the sketch of what looked like animal bones of dirt as he continued. "It's the secret to what kept the Emissary alive for many years, harvesting the bones in a bid for immortality at the cost of triggering a Modus Operandi every time it happens. To the Ninjetti, it's a vile act of desecration to sacred remains."

"Whenever the Emissary would dig up the remains of the ancient bones, catastrophes would leading to disasters and utter destruction." Tommy continued. "They have done this many times before in different lifetimes; different planets and the results were the same. The Garrison believed that the Great Power itself found a way to preserve the remnants of the power the Emissary attempted to procure for their own gain that it needed a vessel to safeguard the power itself. It wasn't until four thousand years ago in their bid for one last ploy of desecrating the remains of the ancient bones, a bloodline came to be, one chosen by the Ninjetti Order to rule over the last kingdom standing."

"Let me guess, the bloodline was needed to create a vessel to safeguard the greatest power in the universe?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah pretty much and it required the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies; the falcon and the crane. The heir apparent soulmates that mastered the balance of shadow and light, according to lore." Tommy replied clutching his necklace. "It was what the Garrison try to conceal for four thousand years from the Emissary until now. Those bastards are coming for their weapon and my daughter. That is my family they want to take from me again for their own personal gain. However, I feel there are other forces beyond the light and shadow, beyond good and evil that are at work and myself, Kim and Amelia are in the centre of it. That goes the same with everyone else."

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" A voice emerged and surprisingly it was Amelia who asked the question, much to the group's shock. "I maybe seven years old dad, but I'm not stupid." The others slightly chuckled at the sly remark of the little girl and Tommy let out a small smile amazed by his daughter's never give up attitude. She was definitely his daughter and also had her mother's heart and will. "I trust you daddy and I love you very much. Those people that brought mommy back with magic, they're bad and are the reason why the bad tingling feelings are happening to mom isn't it? They want me do they and they want to take mom away again do they?"

"Yeah kiddo, those people who brought mommy back are bad and they're after your mom and you." Tommy said as he bent down placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"If they want to take mommy away from us again then let them try because it won't happen!" Amelia replied much to Tommy's shock. "I know why they want mom it's because of her special power and to hurt you more daddy. They want me too because of my special power but I'm going to kick their butt! It's because of them that mommy is acting funny and screaming a lot. They did something to her didn't they because I can feel it like you do."

"Sweetie no way. This is way too dangerous and I can't bare it if anything happens to you. Those people that are responsible for what happened to your mom, they won't stop until they get her back and get their hands on you too." Tommy replied. "Amelia, you mean the world to me and you're the one constant that kept me going for five years while they took your mom away from us. There are things happening to you, to me, and to your mom that we have yet to understand. Something or someone needs us to do something very important that may decide the fate of the world."

"I know that because you used to tell me all the stories about the Power Rangers." Amelia insisted. "Mommy needs us to fight to keep her out of the empty place. She may not know us because of what the bad people did to her, but she can't forget us or you because you're her falcon. Mom is still in there because you believe it and so do I."

"There is no way I'm going to put you at risk because it's the last thing your mom wouldn't want for you. I'm going to fight the ones responsible for all of this because I have to and it's my job. The last thing I don't want for you is to become a soldier for someone else's war. Believe me princess, the one thing that will make me happy in this world is you growing up being the pure hearted, kind and innocent little girl that means everything to me and your mom."

"But I don't want anything bad to happen to you, just like what is happening to mom right now." Amelia replied. "My drawings worries me because I think it's going to come true, all of it. I know you want to keep me safe, but who's going to keep you safe dad? I can fight too and I need you to believe me when I tell you I'm not going to let the bad guys take mom away from us again!"

Tommy felt a shift in Amelia's aura and the sensation was overwhelming. It was like a tidal wave of power coursing through her fueled by her heart's desire and will. "I'm not going to let them take you away from me too daddy because I'm going to fight with you." the young girl vowed looking at her dad.

"Listen to me Amelia Hope Oliver and you listen to me very carefully. I'm not going anywhere that I promise you and there is no way I'm going to let the same thing happen to your mother happen to you, not to you. Princess, I want you to know that you are fighting whether you don't realize it or not. You're fighting to hold on to the belief and hope that we'll get your mom back and we will win this fight when everyone else tells me your mom is lost. If you're going to fight alongside me I need you to promise me something my little defender?"

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens or how scary things will get down the road, you keep hope alive and don't let your heart falter? If I fall into that empty place or if something happens to me to save your mom, I need you to be brave, boldness and true. I need you to be unbowed, unbent and unbroken and you do not yield to anyone that will stand in your way. You are our legacy Amelia and it is because of you, that spark of hope stays alive. Can you promise me that, kiddo? Promise me that no matter what happens, you make sure that you and only you decides what your fate and destiny is? More than anything your happiness is what I fight for."

"Okay, I'll keep my promise to you daddy." Amelia replied giving her dad a hug. "I'll keep it no matter what happens and I'll make sure you keep your promise to mom."

It had been a very memorable day for the Oliver family to say the least. To their friends and everyone close to them they knew Tommy and Amelia were a family who dealt with more than their fair share of emotional trauma. Tommy made put this facade of being the fearless and strong willed leader that many perceived him to be. Yet, at the end of the day he reminded himself of his priorities and the things that mattered to him in his life.

Still, it was a testament to his character as to how he can keep going and withstand the turbulent trials put upon his own heart time and time again. The Emissary and Garrison war; the fate and future of the Ninjetti; his mission to protect the two lights in his life from an looming and uncertain future. Even if there was a moment of despair and hopelessness, he knew that somehow if either him or Kim will ultimately fall at the end of this, their hope for the future was safeguarded. It was a promise he vowed not to break because more than ever this promise was what needed to keep him going or die trying to fulfill it.

 **8:30 p.m**

 **Reefside Forest**

Zordon felt a disturbance in the air as if the Garrison's hidden sanctuary was being at risk of danger. It was already establish that Reefside was the de facto safe haven knowing it was the one place the Emissary's influence wouldn't penetrate. The forest itself had been a focal point of their mission for many years since it housed the one last kept secrets of the Ninjetti: the hidden kingdom. It will be here where they would set the foundations for the future and next generation of the Ninjetti Order.

However, his state of meditation was disrupted when Dulcea made her presence known being accompanied by three agents of the Garrison. From their sigil they were under the command of Roxas. To Zordon's surprise, he saw that Quinn entered the hidden hideout with an unconscious captive that turned out to be an Emissary agent.

"Leave it to Roxas to instruct a small brigade to keep eyes on our safe haven." Dulcea reported nodding an acknowledgement to the Garrison agents. "I do pray that him and Jade are safeguarded to keep our last contingency and sanctum in tact. However, knowing those two we are all in agreement to uphold our fealty to ensure the survival of our organization after all these years."

"If we needed an elite patrol to keep our safe haven guarded, always count on Roxas' "Phantoms" to do the job." Quinn explained. "We've trained only the elite and prestigious warriors to induct as "Phantoms." Roxas will only deploy them if the time was needed for their skills and abilities to mimic and match tactic and wit with any of the Emissary's prized warriors. Our covert brigade who masked themselves in the shadows and strike down our foes when threatened."

"And unfortunately they bring reports that the Emissary have crossed into Reefside seeking their weapon." Dulcea said sighing. "It can only mean one thing..."

"...Our wayward ladyship has made her way to the place she once called home." Zordon explained to the group. "However, the balance shadow and light rages on within her and her power will become unhinged, but also will multiply. The chains that bind her to the Emissary are breaking one by one and yet it will cause a tremendous mental strain on her fragile state of mind."

"And yet I can sense her aura wavering with every passing day. Without a full restoration of what she once was, I'm afraid the crane cannot sustain a half-life existence and unfortunately, dire consequences will be paid in an impossible fleet." Dulcea stated cryptically.

"Never expected those bastards to show up in this neck of the woods." Quinn scoffed with disdain. "The Bloodline of Power is in peril along with their pursuit to reclaim their bestowed claimant as the heir apparent of the Ninjetti. All bets are off and the Emissary is looking for everything to come full circle at a terrible cost. The question comes as to which foundation will crumble first between both factions?"

"They will not find this kingdom for this sanctuary is what the Garrison has long safeguarded for over four thousand years." Zordon proclaimed. "This dominion belongs to the next generation of the Ninjetti Order. This last kingdom was meant to be governed by the Bloodline of Power and their trusted council. These lands have witness the scars and perils of time throughout the ages. We have our fealty to uphold and this organization wasn't assembled without a purpose."

He looked to the elite of the Garrison agents that were called the Phantoms who knelt before the leader of the Garrison, original Elder of the Ninjetti Order, and ancient being and sage of Eltar. They heard the stories and legends of the Ninjetti for many eons and how the legacy itself travelled among the stars for many years.

Even with their numbers in the massive decline and their forces on the brink of extinction, the Garrison were not one to yield or submit to the banes of evil. Most importantly, they were not going to let the Emissary defile the legacy of the Ninjetti and Great Power again. They knew too well their longtime adversaries and it was just a matter of time before the last chapter will be written. Either way, it was predetermined that this war will come to its final end, the question was what the outcome will be.

 **10:00 p.m**

The rest of the original Rangers were on edge wondering what their wayward original Pink Ranger's state of mind would be. For Tommy, it was about anticipating which side of Kimberly was going to regain consciousness and whether or not they were prepared. He couldn't combat unpredictability because there was no way to be prepared for it and he was most certainly not expecting the events that transpired the last few days. However, Tommy's senses started working again and anticipated a rough night ahead.

"Tommy we got a situation in the forest!" Hayley reported to everyone in the lab and Billy joined the redhead at the computers an pulled up the visual screen. Sure enough, it was the worst timing possible and the Rangers saw a small Emissary force in the forest alongside Dalia and a few of the pillars. All hell was going to break loose in a matter of minutes as Kimberly started stirring and mumbling gibberish. The effects of the Emissary's work was brought on full display in the most brutal fashion.

"Guys, take a look at this." Billy said as the Rangers turned their attention to the screen. They saw that some of the Emissary's forces were dropping dead on the ground mysteriously as they gasped, bled or fallen like an entity at fast lightning speed was responsible for it. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Looks like our enemies are dropping dead in less than five steps or something is disposing of them at quick speed." Jason observed as he saw another one of the Emissary's agents drop on the ground dead seeing his neck snap back in a gruesome manner.

"You crazy and maniacal son of a bitch. So, I guess all those campfire stories are no longer tall tales huh?" Tommy said in awe watching the scene unfold. Unfortunately, his attention diverted when the others rushed over to Kimberly's side as she regained consciousness attempting to breakout of her restraints.

"What's happening to me, what is going on?" Kim asked breaking free from the restraints and stumbling off the gurney. "Who are you people? Where the hell am I?"

"Kimberly?! Hey listen we're not going to hurt you." Tommy said calmly, but then Kim fell on the floor and let out a horrible scream, which only caused Amelia to rush down into the lab and see her dad rush to her mom's side. He was already by her side and suddenly she started glowing an eerie shade of pink, an ominous sign of things to come.

"What's happening to her? Is this another side effect?" Jason asked looking at his best friends and knowing everyone else's reluctance to intervene.

"I want it to stop, this sensation. I need to snap the thing that binds me." Kim said, gritting her teeth as she looked at Tommy. "Do you know how to snap it, Tommy?"

"What does she mean by snapping the thing that binds her?" Aisha asked, as Kim let out another scream and fell back on the floor. "Tommy, what are you going to do? Look, I know it will be another heartbreaking episode again to go through this. It's the last thing we would never wish for you to go through."

"It's the Emissary isn't it? As long as she's bind by that Everlasting Spell to them she is in more danger than we can let on." Adam warned sighing.

"Get back, get back all of you!" Kim snapped suddenly getting up as she let out another scream of pain and felt more pink sparks showering her. With a sign of inhumane strength, she pushed Aisha and Tommy aside and repelled anyone else who came close by. "Oh god I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out! Something is beckoning me in the far distance! Something keeps me bind and I feel like I need to unleash the fire burning within me! You said you'll help me please!"

Her instincts kicked in as she knocked down a medical trolley and picked up a scalpel holding it out to keep Tommy and the others at bay. The others saw in Kimberly's eyes a primal and feral nature of someone kept in captivity and isolation for years. She didn't have any recollection of the other people present in the room, but for she couldn't take her gaze off of Tommy as if whatever was brewing in her only stayed calm in Tommy's presence.

"Kimberly, Kim listen to me. I need you to breathe in and out can you do that?" Tommy mumbled slowly approaching much to the dismay of the others. "Please Kim, you have to remember me. You need to listen to my voice, you know who I am. I told you I'm right here and I got you. Do you remember what I said?"

"Huh Tommy I don't think it's a good idea for you to approach Kim if she..." Justin tried to argue only for the White Ranger to stop him mid sentence. She started breathing heavily and reluctantly, lowered her arm she was holding the scalpel in. Slowly, but cautiously Tommy stepped forward and took the scalpel out of Kimberly's hands.

"I...I...I can't be here can I?" She suddenly asked, looking at everyone around the room. She wasn't sure why there were despondent looks on their faces full of regret and heartache. Did she know them too in another life as this Kimberly Hart-Oliver person? Everything was becoming all jumbled up inside and this nagging feeling within her told her that they didn't want to relinquish her back to the Emissary. On the contrary, her presence here was also causing an unsettling threat coming their way. "The Emissary they're here for me aren't they? And me being here is putting someone you love at risk isn't it? Is it...Amelia that will be at risk?"

"Well someone needs to make a decision here people." Rocky alerted seeing on the screen a confrontation breakout between the Emissary and the Garrison in the forest. It didn't make things easy that since Tommy lived out in the middle of nowhere and in close proximity to the Reefside Forest. For a moment, they thought they heard a loud explosion in the far distance and the confrontation was getting violent by the second the more they observed it.

"Right now we got a grudge match happening in the forest not too far away from here." Tanya replied, but then she and the others saw Tommy giving Billy some instructions by the computer.

"Are you sure about this Tommy?" they heard Billy asked their longtime friend. "This is one calculated move I didn't anticipate, but I guarantee you the coordinates work."

"It's the one last option I got and it's better out there than back in the hands of the Emissary, or at the Garrison's judgment." Tommy said to Billy before redirecting his attention back to Kimberly. He simply held out his hand as a sign of trust to the confused and disorientated woman. "Kimberly, do you trust me?" With a reluctant nod she shakily took Tommy's hand and held it when he called out. "Billy, teleport us right now!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amelia yelled as Billy activated the computer and the young girl watched her parents suddenly disappear in a flash of white and pink light. Jason and Kat held their goddaughter back to prevent her from getting caught up in the teleportation. "Wait, where did my parents go?"

"Billy, what the hell did you do?!" Jason asked shockingly. "Exactly where did you teleport them to?"

"It's simple, Tommy told me to teleport him and Kim somewhere out of the reaches of the Emissary and the Garrison." Billy said cryptically. "A place that we know holds special memories in our heart and soul...a place that is responsible for "the life" we were introduced to long ago."

 **Unknown Location**

Two beams of pink and white touched down in the middle of a secluded and barren desert in the dusk of night. Long ago, they used to call this place a second home and the pile of rubble and debris that remained of the once safe haven stood as a reminder of the monument that introduced them to "the other life."

It was a starry and cloudless night in the desert with the minor echoes of the coyotes that roamed the wild sandy terrain. Despite how much time has passed since that fateful pilgrimage over a decade ago, the derelict ruins of the Power Chamber stood as a memorial to the days of yesterday and eternal memories never to be forgotten. She studied Tommy's expression seeing a few tears being shed and to her surprise she felt a wave a empathy standing on the grounds of this foreign terrain.

He told her to trust him and the beckoning voice in the far distance told her to trust it only to be suddenly whisked away mysteriously to parts unknown. However, something about this place brought a familiar sense of longing and yearning as if this other life Kimberly Hart-Oliver once lived had ties to these desert ruins.

"You said to trust you and yet we are suddenly whisked away in this sandy barren terrain. However, this place feels familiar the more I stand here and these ruins bring upon a sense of fate and destiny intertwining." Kimberly said. "Being here, I feel the urges quelling inside of me, like this was a place of importance to me once upon a time."

With that, he threw his arms around Kimberly. Though startled at first, though surprisingly never let him go.

"There are some places deep within our hearts and souls we can never forget." Tommy whispered letting out a small sob. "Although inside of us we're damaged, the memories stay constant and we can never forget the longing we desire and yearn for. Your heart maybe tattered, bruised or torn inside, but deep down you know you can't forget this place or me for that matter."

"Then why can't I seek what I long for?" She asked. "The layers are coming down, but not without a price is there? Is it why you brought me here knowing what I can do?"

"It's the risk I'm willing to take to fight for matters of the heart." Tommy said. "Each day it becomes a struggle but I endure it because it's who I am. I'll take everything that comes my way: the good, the bad and everything in between. No matter how much pain and aguish I have to suffer, I'll take it all without no regret."

"Even if it means costing you the thing you love the most in the world?" Kim said. "Something is happening to me and I am the equilibrium in this struggle you're facing because I can feel it. It seems like the life I lived before was of great importance and significance. It is still now isn't it? Tell me, what are you fighting for, Tommy Oliver?"

"I fight for a future and for the impossible to become possible. I'll still fight for it even at the cost of keeping the one I love the most at arm's lengths." Tommy whispered reluctantly relinquishing his hold on Kimberly. "You may not remember me yet, or the life we shared together with the daughter we treasure. You asked if you were a risk to Amelia's safety just being so close? It is true...but I know deep down you won't harm her because of the connection we share."

"Is it why you brought me here in the middle of the desert to keep her safe?" Kim said. "I feel this war raging inside of me like two sides of a coin are trying to coincide with one another. This unknown beckoning presence calls to me in the distance trying to keep me falling into the void. Amelia, she is an interesting child, an unyielding sprite who has yet to discover the many wonders within her."

"Yeah, that's Amelia for you: an unyielding and untamed sprite. She gets that from both her parents: the falcon and the crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. It's her birthright and the fate and destiny ahead for the bloodline destined to reign over the last claimant of the Ninjetti Kingdom." Tommy slightly smiled but then notice Kim let out a small sigh as if something about that statement triggered something. "As for my reason of bringing you here as I said you're better off being unbound and out here than in the hands of those who want you to yield for their own purposes."

"I understand your reason and for the record I am bound nor I yield to nobody but myself." Kim said. "You risked a lot knowing there will be repercussions you'll face for your actions. Whenever I encounter you...something stirs inside...like...you...were...a constant presence to me. However, a weighted burden is in you and a reluctance with it."

"There is and it gets harder each time, but I know it's not the end, for us." Tommy replied sadly taking a step back but surprisingly found her not moving. "Regardless of what state you're in or how I find you, I'll always love you regardless. Survive and endure whatever comes, Beautiful and never forget: always and forever."

"Somehow you'll find me again because it is who you are." Kim said. "Something tells me you'll always find me, Tommy."

Tommy nodded, and sadly tapped his communicator and raised it to his mouth. With one last glance, he looked at her and she acknowledge what must be done. A few moments later, she saw him disappear in a flash of white light away from the secluded desert ruins.

Alone in the nighttime sandy terrain, it occurred to her that she found herself indebted to Tommy. It was for the fact that out in these ruins he gave her a feeling she had thought was nonexistent. Tommy finally gave her the freedom and wildness she desire, but at what price did it come at?


	42. Breaking Ground

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 42 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. After being put in the middle of a standoff, Tommy prepares the Rangers to venture below the depths of Angel Grove in a bid to catch the Emissary offguard.** **)**

 **Chapter 42: Breaking Ground**

 **July 16th, 2009**

 **Midnight**

 **Reefside Forest**

For Tommy Oliver he knew what an active battlefield looked like the second he found himself back in Reefside Forest in the dead of midnight. He was already emotionally drained and worn out after the events that transpired less than two hours ago.

He simply ignored the inquiries and questions that his friends and allies asked him once Billy teleported him back to his lab. Some of them thought it was a high risk calculated decision he made to teleport himself and Kimberly out to the deserts of the old Command Center Ruins away from the reaches of the Emissary, the Garrison and more importantly, from themselves.

By unintentionally giving Kimberly an impromptu freedom and letting her out in the wild was it the right call to make? Just when he thought he was within arm's lengths of reclaiming his wayward crane, there were forces and circumstances that kept them from within reach. Upon returning to the lab, the video image continued to show the violent confrontation between the Emissary and the Garrison.

Watching the scene unfold on the screen, he felt the stirring presence of Dragon slowly emerging, much to the reluctance of Brennan and Shalimar. Although the dormant powers of the green dragon were beneficial, at times Dragon proved to be an unpredictable wildcard to handle fueled by the emotional turmoil raging within Tommy. Unfortunately, to the dismay of the rest of the Rangers, they found that once again their White Ranger fearlessly headed back into action and right into an active warzone.

Using his heightened senses, he can detect the movements of the Emissary's forces and that of the Garrison's elite fighters dubbed The Phantoms. Another one of Quinn's many campfire stories come to life as he was the only one who could detect the Phantoms. It was a name that was appropriate for them as being silent guardians swearing fealty to the Garrison's cause but yet also carrying the methodology and tactics of the Garrison themselves.

However, his attention was solely focused on the four pillars of the Emissary currently present in the melee. He could see Quinn and Dulcea in the fray taking on their longtime adversaries. Unfortunately, the primal rage and anger festering inside of Tommy thinking about the current state of Kimberly was overtaking him. For a moment, his eyes glowed green and the dormant green ranger power radiating in him. It was still an internal struggle to balance both the shadow and light within him. But with much negotiation and urging from the falcon and its mate, the crane they were able to quell the restless presence and negotiate co-existing to aid the human mate destined to balance both sides.

"Oh crap, fire and blood is about to rain down on all of us." Quinn moaned in dismay feeling an massive power surge brewing in Tommy and turned to Dulcea. "Can you sense that Dulcea? The shadow and light within the Winged Lord of the Skies, they are coexisting to balance the power within their chosen human."

"You people have the balls to actually show up in my neck of the woods do you?" Tommy warned standing before everyone in his White Ninjetti robes. As another dead minion was slain, Tommy leapt into action, surging forward and knocking Pan into a tree and grabbing his neck to hold him in place. "This feels like old times doesn't it, Zeltrax? Or is it Pan now these days to your Emissary buddies?"

"Tommy, this is not you. Please hear our plea, white falcon." Dulcea pleaded with the emotionally conflicted young man. "Do not contest to combat them at the cost of your moral compass and everything that embodies the Winged Lord of the Skies."

"Why shouldn't I contest them by using the Emissary's own tactics on them? Or your methods and ideologies for that matter as the Garrison? Isn't that what you wanted, a soldier to fight in this war since I was eleven? It was what Quinn was training us for, to go to war." Tommy said tightening his hold on Pan. "Do you think I will ever forget that night when your former herald Mesogog took away the woman I loved from me five years ago? You people dug her up, shoved her into that sarcophagus and brought back to life the tattered and damaged woman who is my mate and ladyship. You thought she is your Scarlet Sovereign, the deity the Emissary lives to serve and life itself? Did you honestly think that for every action, there is a reaction and what you did to her is beyond words. You think by casting that folly of an Everlasting Spell it will buy you fools time in your fool's quest for immortality but guess what? Your weapon...it was always defective and imagine that the Scarlet Sovereign you all blindly put your fealty in is the thing that will take apart the foundations of your organization once and for all."

"Not unless you be the one to end her first, Tommy before you begin." Pan gritted with a false bravado. However, his choice of words only put Tommy in a more foul mood after the emotional day he had. Surprisingly, Tommy loosen the grip on Pan's neck trying to regain his composure only to be met with a katana pointed directly straight at his chest. Tommy sensed the other members of both factions ready to unsheathe their weapons ready for another round.

"Clearly, you should have known never mess with me, especially when it comes to those I love." Tommy said glaring at him and then turning his attention to Dalia. "You're here because your weapon defected again after what happened to Malo. It was a sight witnessing first hand the repercussions of what your little spell did to Kimberly. I don't know who benefits from it and who doesn't. All I know is you people are all running on borrowed time and it's only a matter of time before your weapon completely malfunctions on you."

"You don't understand the half of it." Dalia stated looking at the Garrison and then turning her attention to Tommy. "Besides, we're not the only ones with secrets and we can sympathizes with you Tommy what it is like to be manipulated by the hand of fate. Are you familiar with the saying for everything action, there is a reaction? Believe me, we wouldn't be the way we are if it wasn't for what transpired many years ago back in Pheados."

"What you defilers did was an act of desecration against the Ninjetti and the Great Power." Dulcea snapped back. "You disrespected the teachings and tarnished the legacy of the Ninjetti and exploited it for your own collective soul purposes! For many generations, you degenerates made it your mission to denounce the Ninjetti and the Great Power and what did you benefit you in the end?"

"At least we swore our fealty to heralds you people denounced as so called degenerates in this universe!" Balor interjected back, but at this point Tommy witnessed the verbal altercation occurring between both sides. It was clear that this war between the Garrison and Emissary had been going on for far too long. It was the question as to how many innocent bystanders unwillingly became pawns and soldiers needed to fight for either side. "We may have wiped out each other throughout the ages but never forget that this battle between our two factions will always be written in blood."

"Yeah and how many lifetimes have each side paid the price for this war?" Quinn questioned angrily.

"Do you understand what this ancient war has done to countless lives across the galaxy? Each side fights for their own vocation but both sides fight for mere survival to live out our existences as we intended." Dalia replied. "We do admit that there were countless lives drawn into our eternal conflict with one another. It is a travesty for innocent lives to be thrown away at a fool's errand. However, in the midst of the violence and chaos, a greater purpose is served out from whatever perspective or side you're on."

"You got to be joking me if you think for one second I'm going to believe anything to comes out from either any of your mouths." Tommy said. "I have been used time and time again in this great big war of good versus evil. It doesn't matter how you spin it because many innocent lives get drawn into the conflict and they are the ones that pay the price for it with their lives. For four thousand years, this eternal conflict has ravaged this planet for far too long but guest what? I'm going to make sure what was set in motion five years ago, I'm going to finish it." Looking down at Pan and seeing him subdued on the floor, Tommy stared back at the sword in his hand. The tip of the blade was mere inches away from Pan's chest but Balor and Ashei were ready to attack and awaiting Dalia's orders. "They call you the puppet master of the Emissary, the one pulling the strings behind the scene. You think you can manipulate one puppet to do your organization's bidding like the last one did? Buddy, you picked the wrong puppet for the job."

Pan felt a slight pinch from the tip of Tommy's katana but he saw the demeanour change in his eyes. There was an edge and coldness to them, the same one he unleashed after the Scarlet Sovereign's rebirth. However, with Tommy's eyes there was a depth to them that unintentionally held both sides at bay. He was indeed an heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power, but he felt the drastic shifting aura brewing inside his adversary. Was he going to be another casualty to witness the true power of shadow and light?

"For heaven's sake, let him go! We have already lost one pillar and like you and your allies, we stand together." The sudden plea from Ashei surprised both sides as Tommy looked at his adversaries who had looks of shock and fear. Deep down, the reluctant pillar of the Emissary knew what the White Ranger desired and for the Emissary's sake and also that of the Garrison's didn't want their situation to escalate even further. It was already a fact that the Emissary were running on borrowed time and the whereabouts of the Scarlet Sovereign was still a topic of discussion. Tommy looked at Ashei and realized she was the only one of the Emissary who was serious about preventing another round of conflict from breaking out. Besides, too much blood was spilled this night examining the dead bodies of agents on both sides laying lifeless.

"If you agree to our terms of parley and cease fire this once, we will depart from Reefside right away..." Dalia whispered reluctantly. "You...you have our word..."

"Tommy, kid do not do something there is no turning back from." Quinn pleaded with his former student. "What they're saying...they'll honor their word to leave because like us, they too value their lives and fealty to one another. You want to fight this war do you? Then fight it on your own terms, your own way. Hey, you're pretty much scaring both sides of the fence shitless here which is why everyone is at a standstill. Kid, you hold all the cards in your hands and everyone here will yield to your wishes."

"...There's a tradeoff if I spare this scumbag's life and what you want in return is the location of your weapon." Tommy stated. "You keep your word you leave Reefside then I'll let you in on where I stashed your Scarlet Sovereign." He slowly raised his katana up from Pan's chest as the frightened pillar breathed a sigh of relief. Ashei and Balor quickly rushed to retrieve Pan under Dalia's orders as both sides stood across from each other with Tommy expectedly situated in the middle. He listened as the Garrison's elite warriors the Phantoms stood down discreetly without any sound or detection. He saw Dalia's expression change to a calm and neutral demeanour reluctantly.

"I guessed it was a fool's errand to invade your territory for our impromptu visit was worth nothing." Dalia said sighing. "The Scarlet Sovereign's presence was felt here earlier in Reefside, but she is now out of our reaches. I should probably thank you for that, white falcon removing the potential threat that would have harmed this city. The bond of the falcon and crane cannot be severed and to those who are bestowed the claimant of Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies are destined to carry the weight of the crown it comes with. They are what originated the royal Bloodline of Power: a bond of two soulmates created by balancing both shadow and light which is why it still beats...in her."

"And yet it is by your hands you brought back my mate into whatever the hell your magics and mystics did." Tommy snapped angrily.

"On the contrary, anyone born within the Bloodline of Power can accomplish fleets beyond their comprehension." Dalia stated. "It was something we learned long ago from our first elders and masters. There is more to the story of the Bloodline of Power and its destined lord and lady chosen to rule over its governed kingdom. As I said...there are forces beyond the control of good and evil that are at work. There's a strong will and heart that beats within you, Tommy Oliver. A rarity to see an individual like you make the agents of good and evil bend the knee to the One True Winged Lord of the Skies because of the power that lays dormant in you."

Something in Dalia's speech startled Tommy but for a brief moment he looked to both sides as if there was a rare mutual understanding amongst the warring factions. It was ironic he found himself standing right in the centre between two factions vying for control and dominion in one last bid to end this chapter of their eternal conflict. Yet, in this moment of parley and cease fire, Tommy continued to hold his ground trying to make sense of things as the Emissary made their quiet exit as promised. However, as the two factions passed one another, Dulcea discreetly grabbed Dalia's arm, much to the surprise of the Emissary leader.

"You know as well as everyone does how this war will end..." Dulcea whispered in a threatening tone to her adversary. Despite the infinite wisdom and knowledge these ancient beings possessed, Dalia knew better that some things that were better left unsaid until the time was right to reveal them. "We have been at this for far too long so why now divulge what we thought was once lost to time? You always have an angle you're playing at, Dalia."

"This war will come to an end that is a guarantee, but the outcome itself has yet to be determined." Dalia growled. "The future itself is not set in stone, but unfortunately there is a shift that has been felt, but not in how either of us see it fit. Being agents of good and evil respectively, there are forces that dictate the fates and destinies of all. It seems the forces beyond our control has already started and it will only be a matter of time before it will reveal itself to all in our hour of twilight."

Once the Emissary left, Tommy focused his attention back to the remaining members of the Garrison. He couldn't help but notice the rare nod of acknowledgement as if both sides knew something but were worried to say.

"I can agree with them...this war will come to an end that is guarantee." Tommy muttered sternly. "The outcome hasn't been decided but yet I feel that it will be determined by a force beyond the recognition of light and shadow. So tell me, are we the ones that will unleash this unknown force to write out the final chapter of this war?"

 **July 25, 2009**

 **Scott Residence**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

It took a children's birthday party being hosted at the Scott residence to liven the mood and bring together family and friends for the day. For Jason and Kat, it is hard to imagine how fast time flies. Two years ago, the gang thought Jason and Kat were done expanding their family with Henry and the twins Matt and Liv. After all, how does a couple manage to raise three children all under the age of six?

However, their friends were proven wrong when the group's resident child "breeders" once again added to their collection of children with the birth of their daughter, Hazel Ann Scott. Despite the recent events that have occurred the last couple of months, nothing was going to stop Jason and Kat from celebrating Hazel's birthday. For the couple, they needed this day for themselves as a reminder of the joys and pleasures of life and parenthood.

With the party in full swing, Jason and Kat knew they weren't getting Hazel back anytime soon with their friends and family passing her around. There were squeals of joy throughout the day from Hazel as she opened her presents, ran around and played with her new toys and shoved cake in her face. For Amelia, Bianca and Robbie it was nice to have another day visiting all four of Jason and Kat's kids.

It was noted that Justin and Billy were absent at Hazel's birthday. Of course Trini was going to get on Billy's case for missing out on their goddaughter's birthday as the others would expect. However, she had to let it slide knowing that their two residential geniuses were working on something down in the lab. They also were surprised to hear that Tommy and Amelia were staying in town for a couple of days at his parents' house since his parents were on their annual European summer vacation.

"So you're going to stick in town for the next couple of days is that right, bro?" Jason replied as he poured another pitcher of soft drinks for his friends. "Are we going to have another one of our late night gaming nights where I schooled you guys in Street Fighter?"

"Jase I believe it's the other way around, my old bro." Tommy jokingly said. "Besides, I owned all of you guys and if so I can even win with one arm tied behind my back."

"Bring it Mr. Multicolored Rainbow Man," Rocky laughed. "We still have your parents' house on our calling list."

"Oh great girls look at our men," Kat sighed playfully with the girls teasing Jason and the other guys. "Planning another boys night in with their video games and gamer trash talking to see which one of them is in need of an ego boost. Don't you expect to be bringing our sons to your guys' night in gaming parties Jason Lee Scott because our children do have bedtime schedules may I remind you."

"Oh poor Jason looks like our local breeder is officially whipped." Tommy smiled teasing his best friend. To see Tommy joking and laughing was a rare occasion these days giving everything he's been through the last five years. For his close friends if there was one wish they could all make collectively it was to see their longtime friend happy again and reunited with his pink crane.

"Very funny man and apparently my goddaughter picked up on daddy's gaming skills." Jason replied. "Imagine Kim rolling her eyes learning that her little princess is becoming a miniature version of Mr. Tardy and forgetful here."

"Well Kim should be proud that at least Amelia got her mommy's memory genes instead of daddy's." Tommy smiled letting out a chuckle and sigh. Taking in on Justin and Billy's absence from Hazel's birthday, there was a hint as to what the two geniuses were working on.

"You're noticing our two resident geniuses' absence aren't you?" Trini asked changing the topic of discussion.

"It's obvious and it has to do with Rideau Circle's little underground project?" Tommy replied as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the unknown force beneath the city but his years of experience with his Ninjetti Powers and mastering them was putting itself to use. "Being in Angel Grove gives off this sensation that hits me at full throttle. We can feel whatever it is stirring beneath the surface of this city and it's getting restless..."

"But somehow that unknown force is drawing the Bloodline of Power in," Aisha said. "It makes us curious to know exactly what we're dealing with beneath the surface."

"Even if we find our way down underground, what then? Rideau Circle is a corporate fortress and they'll know we'll be coming." Zack said. "We barely got out after our first trip. How exactly are we going to slip behind enemy lines undetected?"

"You guys mentioned that Billy and Justin kept the area around Rideau Circle under surveillance for months." Tommy said formulating a plan. "Coincidentally, the lab underneath the Dune Lion Records connects to the defunct and abandoned subway tunnels. The tunnels themselves are at least one mile below the street level. There has to be a way to record the activity underneath Rideau Circle to figure out exactly where "below the surface" leads to?"

"You're actually suggesting we venture below the ground to figure out exactly what is buried underneath Angel Grove?" Tanya asked surprisingly.

"We need to stop the Emissary by any means knowing how desperate they are to stay alive and keep themselves in tact." Tommy explained recalling the recent incident in Reefside. "I didn't come to Angel Grove for more than just a visit. I came to take the fight to those bastards after that stunt they pulled in Reefside. Yeah I struck a nerve in them by keeping Kimberly out of their reaches knowing what I did again to keep her of their hands. My emotions got the best of me again and I literally tapped into unleashing the green dragon again on the Emissary if it wasn't for the intervention of the Garrison. But then something that the Emissary said got to me..."

"What is it?" Rocky asked. "You couldn't possibly believe anything those ancient sick punks have to say."

"I wouldn't trust one word those guys said let alone throw them overboard the first chance I get." Tommy muttered bluntly. "It was only after I literally tapped into my dark shadows and threatened to destroy another one of their pillars in the form of Pan right in front of them. I wasn't joking when I made those threats but it was only after Ashei got desperate and begged me to let Pan go and spare his life for another day. They wanted to save Pan's life in exchange they gave their word to leave Reefside. Of course I knew there was a tradeoff and they wanted Kim's location out of this deal, but they figured I was one step ahead of them."

"Please tell me you didn't let the green dragon out and follow through with your threat bro." Jason said uneasily. "You didn't go all evil green ranger on them did you?"

"Don't worry I didn't follow through with playing executioner that night. However, as much as I wanted to end Pan because all I see whenever I'm reminded of him was the chaos he invoked as Zeltrax. He was the true puppet master behind the scenes that orchestrated everything that went down with Mesogog in Reefside five years ago. I don't know what happened in that moment of ceased fire between the Garrison and Emissary but it was the vague exchange of words that got to me."

"You know the Emissary they'll say things to confuse you and twist things around in their favor." Kat added. "Everything they do always has a motive to it."

"But yet I can sense some hesitation on both sides that night." Tommy explained. "Dalia said that anyone born within the Bloodline of Power can accomplish fleets beyond their comprehension. I honestly don't know what that means or what she rambled about in terms about forces at work beyond good and evil. She called me a rarity because an individual like me can make the agents of good and evil bend the knee to the One True Winged Lord of the Skies of the power laying dormant in me. I don't know what game they're playing at but apparently it seems that it's a tossup between myself, Kimberly or our daughter to see which one of us will set the final chapter in motion."

"As much as we hate to say it but that last part about you having the power to make good and evil "bend the knee" as they put it is true." Adam replied.

There was not a minute throughout the years that somehow Tommy or Kimberly found themselves being put on top of a pedestal. What made them so appealing for many years to the forces of good and evil and why were the ones chosen to determine the fate of the world? They were simply two individuals who knew each other since they were eleven years old that one day met at a summer camp. The rest as others will say was history afterwards for anyone who followed the storybook romance tale of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

Thinking back to the events in the forest, Tommy couldn't help but reflect about the discreet exchange of final words between Dulcea and Dalia. He wouldn't know whether or not if they were aware he overheard them but it left an unsettling feeling inside of him. The mention of a shift unbeknownst to both sides has started to occur and the ominous possibility that this shift would ultimately seal his fate and destiny once it was revealed. Was there a price he was paying in order to restore the part of his heart that was taken from him?

"Tommy? Hey Tommy are you alright?" Jason called out snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. "Looks like you spaced out there for a moment."

"I was just thinking about Kim and stuff." Tommy said half truthfully. "Part of me is hoping there is some recollection of the Kimberly left in whatever the hell the Emissary did to her. Still, I left her out there in the middle of nowhere to fend for herself out in the desert near the old ruins of the Command Center. It was a decision based on impulse, one out of desperation because I rather have her out in the wild than back in the hands of Emissary. Everything I do, all my actions and decisions I make there is still that one fading spark of hope I cling onto everyday...the hope that somehow Kim will find her way back to me, to us, and to Amelia most of all."

"We hold no hard feelings for what you did and if it was anyone of us in your position, we do the same thing." Aisha reassured. "At least for now regardless of Kimberly's current state of mind you gave her a sense of freedom after being kept away by the Emissary for five years. Deep down, there was that part of our crane that knew that by leaving her out in Command Center ruins, you took a risk for her."

"Aisha has a point there Tommy," Rocky added. "They may have messed with Kim's psyche and mind, infused her with some sort of magic substance to bring her back to life, turned her into this deadly, unstable killing machine but she's still in there. No matter how many times they'll try to compromise the connection of the falcon and crane, it still beats and it's what is prolonging her survival. You'll find her again because that's what you always do, Tommy."

"That's funny because it was the last thing she said to me before I left her." Tommy slightly smiled. "I'll somehow find her again because it's who I am." He took a deep breath before he continued. "For every action, there is a reaction and I'm not done with the Emissary, not by a long shot. I'll take very risk out there to bring her back and it's going to start by going down beneath the surface of Angel Grove to find out what we're dealing with. We need to gear up for our next course of action guys because we're heading back behind enemy lines to plot the next part of the final chapter."

 **5:00 p.m**

 **Power Chamber Ruins**

She carved another tally that was etched in the ruins and rubble that occupied the isolated desert terrain. The tally came up to 10 days since she was reluctantly abandoned here away from the prying eyes and reaches of the Emissary. It has been ten days since she last saw Tommy Oliver, a name that suddenly became etched in her mind.

Seeing the remains of the sunshine starting to settle down and dim in preparation for dusk and twilight, she couldn't help but remain within the vicinity of the place that she was granted free reign and freedom. There were days she find herself just simply sitting outside all day just watching the daylight pass or glance at the barren desert terrain that stretched on for miles.

She was given all this breathing room and open ranged space to do whatever pleases her. If she wanted to, she could just wander the desert aimlessly without a care in the world. However, during her ten days of seclusion, being within these ruins and rubble brought a sense of security and safety that felt familiar to her. What was it about these ruins that compelled her to remain there for her benefit and protection?

It didn't bother her that she was still in the same clothes she obtained on her journey to Reefside, but still there was that part of her that desired for a need for cleanliness and to refreshed up. During her time in the desert, she never once thought about exploring the inside of the ruined buildings to find out what the significance of the place was to the life of Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver.

The picture of Tommy, Kimberly and Amelia was the only item she had in her possession as she pulled it out from her pocket and stared at it. For reasons unknown, she couldn't find herself to part ways with the photograph and the picture brought her a need of comfort in her days of self-seclusion.

Eventually, she made her way to venture inside the ruins of the building finding debris of destroyed computer consoles, control panels, and an array of highly advanced technological machinery and equipment. There was a feeling of sadness and loss the more she continued to explore the place as if she felt the familiar pang of sadness and loss Tommy felt when he brought her to these ruins.

The lack of light to explore deeper into the ruins put a sudden halt to her exploration and instead she settled with staying on what she assumed was the main area of the building. She continued lurking the remains of the Power Chamber as her hand brushed over the rubble and debris of the damaged computer consoles and terminals. She saw something flash in her mind the second she made contact with the computer consoles. " _Power Rangers?"_ She thought. She saw an image of herself with Tommy and four other people as teenagers standing in the Power Chamber talking to an intergalactic floating head being and dressed in multicolored suits and helmets. She shook her head but she couldn't ignore what she saw.

"What was that? Is this another fragment of a life I lived before?" She asked, looking confused but intrigued.

" _Can you feel it my wayward ladyship? It's the beating heart in the void calling for you to wake it up. The part of you that slumbers, the name has lingers within."_ A voice beckoned in her mind, one that sounded regal like, ancient and mystical. There was something about this place that felt so familiar, a beckoning voice pleading with her to wake up. It was happening again, the internal war raging inside of her head. She began panting and clutching her chest trying to contend with the mental screeching cries of the two mysterious entities beckoning her. They were birds by the sound of it: a crane and a firebird. However, in the far distance, she heard the roars of a dragon and a falcon caw trying to ease the internal struggle happening within her. She was seeing bits of Kim's memories in the Command Center: her time as the Pink Ranger. She saw herself fighting as the pink ranger, commanding first the pterodactyl, then the firebird zord. She then saw herself on Phaedos with the rest of the Rangers receiving her Ninjetti Powers as the pink crane, the Winged Lady of the Skies. She saw when Tommy received his powers as the white falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies, figuring out the significance and bond between the two most powerful animal spirits and soulmates.

She unwillingly found herself glowing pink but once she opened her eyes, she was shock to realize what was happening. Quickly, she retracted her hand away and stepped back, a look of intensity and question in her eyes. The strange power surge she felt seconds ago inadvertently made her refresh and noticed her wardrobe was different. She found herself dressed in ninja robes, but they were different from the ones she wore as the Scarlet Sovereign. The ninja fighting robes she wore were pink with a gold medallion round crest in the middle of her chest. It had a crane on it as she touched the emblem. She felt a sense of tranquility looking at the crane emblem on her ches.

 _"_ A pink crane? It's as if I have a connection to this entity? A bond I share with another?" She said to herself as she looked around the area hoping for a reply. It was as if part of herself was slowly returning to bits and she continued to explore while marveling at the new garments she was wearing. "Am I her? I need you to answer me! Is my name Kimberly?! Who I am to you?!" There was a moment of fear and anxiety running through her but something about the name Kimberly hit a soft spot. "I feel you inside of me calling out to me. If I am Kimberly...please tell me, what is going on? What is happening to me?"

 _"You must wake up wayward ladyship for your heart still beats in the confines of the void."_ A voice said in her head. _"Two sides of a coin vying for balance: the light and the shadow controlled by the one true Winged Lady of the Skies. The lost ladyship still slumbers, but yet she carries on a half-life existence bound and tethered by the threads of defilement. The ladyship cannot sustain a borrowed life that was not earned or spent for the life bond unwilling earned will expire with each thread snapped in a battle of wit and survival. The fragments to make the heir apparent of the Bloodline whole are scattered for safekeeping until "the waking." The power that lays deep in the destined soulmates, a power not taken lightly for the "faint of the heart." Be wary as the light within the tattered heart dims further into the emptiness until it ceases to shine..."_

"A power of waking? What do you mean by I'm still sleeping? The name that lingers within...me?" Something about the last statement shook her, filling her thoughts with anxiety and worry. Talks about sustaining a borrowed half-life not earned or spent rattled her and she was starting to hint that somehow her existence was tied to the fate of the Emissary. Was this the cost she was paying for the state of her existence?

She made a quick hasty exit out of the ruins and found herself outside once again staring out to the wide open desert. Tommy told her that there are some places deep within the hearts and souls of people that remain in their memory. Inside, she felt that connection and the name that lingered in her. She remembered her name, but suddenly became aware of her state of existence. Now the next question was how much time did she have left before she can no longer be awaken by the one she is waiting for?

 **July 27th, 2009**

 **Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo**

 **7:00 p.m**

"Hey thanks again Angela for helping us out and we're sorry for putting you on babysitting watch." Zack replied as he walked into the dojo with Angela and Malcolm. The two have gotten close in the months after Curtis' death and Angela was one of the only few civilians who knew about Zack and his friends' history as Power Rangers. She in fact was one of the only few people left in the town who suspected that weird activity was going on the minute Weyland Co started their development project for Rideau Circle.

She wasn't no superhero but she proved to be a reliable inside contact using her position in city hall as part of the city council to access public records. Angela figured that Zack and her friends haven't slowed down on their pursuit to investigate Rideau Circle in the last seven months after Curtis' death. They all met up at the dojo and it was the one place in town where she could keep a close eye on the rest of the kids.

"Looks like you guys are going on some sort of covert mission in downtown aren't you?" Angela asked the group. "I've never seen city council this worked up these last couple of months since Rideau Circle decided to set up shop in town."

"You're telling us and with the state of the city in crisis, the influence of Rideau Circle in our town will only intensify." Jason said warily.

"Well I hope you know what you people are doing." Angela explained handing them what looked like a portfolio. "Zack told me you guys were looking to head into the defunct and unused subway tunnels from the rejected subway project. You're lucky I got my hands on these plans before one of those yes men from Rideau Circle attempted to get their hands on these documents."

"Stealing blueprints and public records from city hall," Tommy commented. "Angela, we don't want to put anymore innocent civilians at risk, especially you and your son. You don't know the full story behind Rideau Circle and anyone who attempts to uncover their secrets pays the price for it. You're a good friend and we for Zack's sake we couldn't risk anything bad happening to people he cares about..."

"I know the risk because I wanted justice for what happened with Curtis and I've known all of you guys since high school." Angela continued. "We've lived in Angel Grove for a long time to know that our city is known for its share of monster attacks, alien invasions and mystical and supernatural things. The residence of this city maybe naïve and blind not to see behind the façade of Rideau Circle, but there is more to them than meets the eye."

"Which is why we're going to take them down and expose them for what they really are." Trini said.

"Yeah we should get a move on and meet up with Justin and Billy to get this plan in motion." Tommy said as the guys nodded in agreement. Aisha and Rocky said their goodbyes to Robbie and Bianca telling them to listen to Angela. Tommy and Amelia had a moment to themselves to talk and stood in the far corner of the dojo.

"You're going to that place again aren't you? The building with the bad tingling feeling?" Amelia asked worried. "Daddy, please be careful because I feel something funny about that place. I think...I think it's coming from underground but it's a funny tingling feeling that makes you do things."

"You're feeling it too aren't you? It's true kiddo." Tommy said sighing giving his daughter a hug. "I'm going to head to the building with the bad tingling feeling. Listen Amelia, I need you promise me something." He saw his daughter nod her head as he continued. "You're may feel some strange sensation going on, the tingling feeling that makes you do things like all those superheroes you watch on tv. If it happens, I need you to be brave and I need you to have courage and not be afraid. Can you be my little defender?"

"Does that mean if I get that tingling feeling again am I going to wear superpower ninja suits or costumes like you and your friends?" Amelia asked curiously as Tommy let out a slight chuckle.

"I don't think they make Power Ranger suits for most seven years olds." Tommy said smiling pulling his daughter into a hug. "Unless if it's for Halloween then yes. Look, it may get scary at times and strange things may happen, but I know you. I know you'll keep your friends and family safe and if it happens, I know you can control it. I believe in you princess and you can do anything you set your mind to. I promise you...I'll be back soon and I'll stay safe. I give you my word on that. I love you very much kiddo."

"I love you too daddy," Amelia smiled hugging back and then letting go. "Hey dad?! Kick some monster butt out there!" Tommy regrouped with his friends and then watched Kat and Jason have a moment with their children, in particular with Henry. It seemed that his godson had an eager look on his face hearing about anything involving Power Ranger business or work.

"Okay buddy we're counting on you to keep your sisters and brother safe." Jason said to his son. "Your mom and I need you to keep an eye on them for us. Can you do that for us Henry?"

"Don't worry mommy, daddy." Henry reassured his parents pulling out his makeshift slingshot he built. "I have something to keep Matt, Liv and Hazel safe from the bad guys you can trust me."

"Looks like somebody has been reading one too many superhero stories." Kat slightly chuckled ruffling her son's hair. "I'm sure you have a good aim with your trusty little slingshot there Henry."

"Our little boy, just like his parents always playing superhero," Jason replied smiling. "Hey Henry, for the record I know this is a lot to take in. This is a lot for us to ask of you being a kid and trying to make sense that sometimes your mom and I have to go out "for work" and leave you guys for hours on end. These last couple of months I know it's been rough on you kids and we want you to know that you, Matthew, Olivia and Hazel mean everything to us."

"I know that daddy and I understand about you and mommy's other job about saving the world." Henry said smiling. "It's scary thinking something bad that happen to you two and you both get hurt. It's cool that my mom and dad are Power Rangers even though I can't tell my classmates about it because it's top secret. I know that superheroes are real because my parents are the ones who keep the people of Angel Grove safe and they always save the day. You know I love you dad and mom very much right?"

"Thank you for being such a bright boy and so understanding." Kat smiled hugging her son. "Yeah, what your dad and I is dangerous at times but we do it to keep you, your sisters and brother safe. Something is happening in Angel Grove right now and your safety and protection of you kids are always our first priority. We love you guys more than anything in this world. That is the honest truth."

After Kat and Jason embraced Henry and the rest of their kids, the couple rejoined their friends leaving the children with Angela at the dojo. Taking a few steps outside, the nine veterans contacted Billy and Justin giving them the signal and teleported to the lab ready for their upcoming mission.

 **7:30 p.m**

 **Dune Lion Records (Underground Lab)**

Billy made one last adjustment to the minitaure drone he and Justin spent the last two weeks working on for it was the essential component for this mission. With the others retrieiving the additional blueprints they obtained from Angela, everything was falling into place. There was a mixture of anxiety, intrigue and determination to finally get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding the Emissary.

The two resident geniuses of the group devised a well calculated plan combining elements of science along with their Ninjetti training on how to traverse through the complex network of underground tunnels underneath Angel Grove. It was as if the city itself held its own secrets away from the prying eyes of the civilians. Their expedition of the tunnels consisted of extensive surveying, monitoring abnormal geographic activity with some much assisted help from the Space Rangers.

The young Green Ninjetti Ranger put the call to his old friends to help them investigate the underground tunnel network. It was for the hope and sake to bypass security surrounding Rideau Circle after weeks of studying surveillance footage near the area. The more they ventured into the tunnels it was like travelling into a hidden city or world buried below the city.

However, during the last few days of running simulation tests inside the tunnels, there were potential risks of tunnel collapses, foundation issues with compromising any sites above top level, and overall, abnormal geological tremors that occurred at random times. Reviewing the blueprints and maps from the public records gave them an idea of the route to take while trying to map out possible exit points should they not be able to reach their destination.

Communication was also another key essential to this mission after figuring out their signal range to the lab was weak. However, thanks to Andros and Zhane's assistance and some highly advanced technology from KO35, they upgraded and enhance the communications in the lab. As the veterans made last minute preparations, the Space Rangers knew for the original group of eleven this was a personal mission, but were willing to run point being the team's eyes and ears at central command.

Determination was laced on the faces of the Rangers present, something that hasn't been the case in the last couple of months. Something was set in motion in Reefside and the ripple effect came with them to Angel Grove. It was time for them to now dig deeper and unearth more of the mystery shrouding them.

"Is everybody's mind completely ready?" Tommy said, going into leader mode. "We need to hit them hard without them knowing we're coming."

"We ran every scenario and simulation with Justin and Billy on the best possible route to bypass detection and seismic activity." Andros explained showing the map of the underground tunnels on the computer screen. "It gave our team enough time on routing our communication scanners and computers to maintain contact with you guys. Line 2 of the abandoned subway is your starting point and go north of that tunnel until you reach an interchange junction to switch on Line 1 or 3. You'll hang right and go east down the tunnel that is Line 1 which will place you right in Troika, right underneath Rideau Circle. Apparently that line was never completed and it stops there."

"So this route we're showing you is your best way to travel." Carlos continued. "TJ, Cassie and I will be on the streets keeping the communication range in tact. The tunnels themselves are about 1.5 miles above the street level and they lead to emergency access points to some of the sewer tunnels that run throughout the city. We marked them on the map should you need a quick exit out."

"Thanks for mapping out the route for us guys, but we'll see to it to follow the path you charted to the end of the line." Tommy said, studying the schematics memorizing it to the latter. He then looked to Justin and Billy for one last inquiry. "You said the tunnel, line 1 ends right in the heart of Troika, right underneath Rideau Circle."

"Yeah about that particular tunnel I think this is why the subway project in Angel Grove was discarded years ago." Billy explained rubbing his glasses as he took out the small video chip from the camera installed on the drone. He inserted it into a hard drive putting the video image on screen. "This was from an excavation we ran the day before Hazel's birthday when we ran a pilot test on the drone's capabilities. Justin piloted the drone approximately 300 yards away from where tunnel Line 1 ends. Ashley and Andros ran some geological data about the integrity and seismic activity emitting from that area."

"You guys wouldn't believe what the drone recorded because this is where we believe is the source of what the Emissary is after." Justin replied as the Rangers watched the footage. The image was dark due to the lack of light but the night vision mode the two installed on the drone to give a somewhat clear image. What they saw looked like a large circular hole at the end of the tunnel as the image continued to shown the drone being piloted to examine the suspected hole.

"Oh shit, is that a hole?" Kat asked in awe and in disbelief. "Was that dug just recently?"

"So those bastards built the building as a cover up to hide Mr. Big Hole they dug in our city?" Rocky replied sarcastically.

"It maybe a sick hunch but I think the Emissary were digging this hole for a pretty long time before they initiated their game plan." Tommy said. "So we know how to get to the big hole in question. We know why they dug it because that guys is our mission to make sure what lies below it doesn't get unearthed. How...far were you able to get the drone down that hole?"

"We couldn't get a proper read on it but we only got an initial estimate and signature read." Ashley added. "You're looking at about 40 stories below the street level. Whatever is down that giant hole has a power signature we cannot get a proper read on. We had to pull the drone out after it went 8 feet down the hole which means in order to get a proper measurement..."

"...We either have to get closer to the source or...we descend down to the bottom of it." Tommy concluded studying the video footage.

The more he viewed the footage, he felt this sensation running through him as it whatever was laying at the bottom of the hole was beckoning him. There were some discussions being brought up about possible theories of what was down the hole and how long the Emissary has known. They were warnings from the Space Rangers of possible drawbacks if the original veterans attempted to access the unknown power signature being admitted without any proper data collected.

"Even if you guys get inside, there is a chance we'll lose contact with you," Andros warned them. "Communication and visual contact was being disrupted during the last simulation we ran and whatever is down there, it's like it has a mind of its own. There is inconclusive reading of positive or negative energy readings, it's like it's just pure power..." The leader of the Space Rangers found himself cut off by the one of the greatest Rangers of all time. Something told the Red Space Ranger that the legendary Tommy Oliver made his choice, and with his own conviction was sticking to it.

"...It's why the Emissary went through four thousand years of plotting and planning their gameplan for this." Tommy said firmly, but with a tone of determination and understanding. "Whatever is down there represents a remnant of the greatest power in the universe, The Great Power itself. It's not going to make a difference if we attempt to study or gather more data but one thing I know for sure is this. One way or another...we're going down that hole knowing the risk of what awaits us beneath the depths of Angel Grove. They bide their time for far too long, well not us, not anymore because we'll go straight to them, right at the source of all things."


	43. As Above, So Below

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 43 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers journey underneath the depths of Angel Grove only to find themselves shrouded in the mystery of the unknown force lurking below.** **)**

 **Chapter 43: As Above, So Below**

 **July 27th, 2009**

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

There were many stories told about the underground tunnels that ran throughout Angel Grove: some that were historical facts, while others became rumors and lores. No one didn't know exactly when these tunnels were built but there was a suspicion that the network was here long before the founding of Angel Grove. It was as if there was a hidden city buried beneath the surface riddling with intrigue and mystery.

Following the charted route underneath the street level, Tommy and the others continued to venture inside the tunnels while taking note of the collection of items left behind throughout the years. Some of it represented Angel Grove's history in legitimate activities and some that were illegitimate. Old mine carts and pick axes during the height of the coal mining industry in the late 1800's. Boxed crates and wooden barrels that contained what looked like contraband commodities such as beer, illegal firearms dating back to the days of Prohibition in the 1920's. Cellar doors that led to a few dilapidated speakeasies that were once temporarily set up back in the day.

Continuing down the darken tunnels, the Rangers reflected on what they learned about the history of the town of Angel Grove. Some would say that the best way to learn history besides lessons taught in the classroom is to experience and live it. Ironically, their days as Power Rangers gave them an insight about Angel Grove's past through adventures that took them back in time to better understand their town's legacy.

There was no denying that something about the lore of Angel Grove was the reason why the town itself became a focal battleground in the fight between good and evil. It made them wonder what was the appealed an ordinary Earth city like Angel Grove to the powers that be that were the authors of these chronicled battles? If the foundations above the street levels had its own secrets and history once upon a time, then the same could say about what was buried below the city's foundations.

 **"Okay you guys are about to reach the line change junction in about 500 yards from your current location."** Andros told the originals through their communication devices back at the lab. **"Ashley got intel from the others on the street level that so far there is minimum activity going on."**

"If you guys can see what we see than everything we know about the history of Angel Grove will be viewed differently." Tommy replied back. "What lies beneath Angel Grove feels like an entirely different world that existed above the surface. Plus, with all the stuff we stumbled upon it's least to say that probably some illegal criminal activity was conducted during the height of the underground criminal business back in the 1920's."

 **"Yeah we can see what you guys are seeing."** Ashley reported. **"The Prohibition activity in the 1920's Angel Grove was duty noted. The Bootleg business relied on those tunnels as a way of keeping off the police's radar of suspicious contraband trafficking. They also said that a few speakeasies were built underground but didn't last due to structural issues."**

"Well it looked like it's a blend of both legitimate and illegitimate." Jason said. "Makes you wonder if the Emissary continued the long standing tradition of illegitimate business practices deep within these tunnels."

"There's no assumption to it and it's best to say these guys can surely continue their dirty work underground away from prying eyes." Kat added.

"That's what makes them deadly and adds to their malicious lore about them." Tommy replied. "The Emissary are like silent mysterious shadows. They're ancient and lurk in the darkest corners away from prying eyes. They existed as whispers throughout the universe for many eons and have taken on many facades to mask their true selves from the galaxy. Like the Garrison, their fanatical idea that everyone lives and dies for the Emissary is the out of their need to serve life itself in some twisted radical ideology."

 **"I believe what you say about the Emissary, Tommy."** Andros said through the commlink. **"They existed throughout the galaxy as whispers and rumors, their exploits not accounted for in certified databases because it's part of their lore you say. However, historical records drop hints through the facades and anagrams they went by. Spending half my life training as a Power Ranger on KO35 you find yourself diving into the myths and lore that have existed for eons. I never imagined Tommy that you and Kimberly found yourselves inadvertently dragged into all of this for nearly two decades."**

Tommy gave a look to Justin and would have guessed the Green Ninjetti Ranger told his old teammates about Tommy and Kimberly's history with the Garrison and the Emissary. Somehow one way or another, this internal war between the Emissary and Garrison would eventually drag other Power Ranger teams into the conflict, directly or indirectly. He wasn't holding no hard feelings towards Justin, at least he was giving a basic insight as to what to expect on the battlefield.

"This ancient war with the Emissary and Garrison, was it thought as only rumors throughout the galaxy?" Tommy asked with the idea of gaining another perspective from a resident who lived off planet. "From your perspective Andros and your team's point of view, did you think they were more than just whispers?"

 **"Unless you traveled to other planets like Triforia, Aquaitar, Phaedos, Eltar, or any other planetary system in the universe they would have told you long ago this ancient war is more than just whispers."** Andros explained. **"These Modus Operandi as they are called left scars and a lifetime worth of trauma that can't be erased from the memories of those who lived it. Despite repairing the damage inflicted and the years passing, they were made to believe it because they had to experience it. The aftermath of this internal conflict between these two factions made others throughout the galaxy take a stand a pick a side."**

 **"They been at this over the years on different planets. Sometimes the conflicts will last months, days, years, centuries that over the years they lose track of how many wars each side won."** Ashley said through the commlink. **"Every chapter or chronicle is different based on the testimonies left behind by those who joined either side. Overall it was two factions, both originated long ago on Phaedos that was divided based on their ideologies of the Ninjetti and the Great Power."**

"Yeah one group spat on the teachings of the Elders on Phaedos and defiled the ancient sacred remains in a bid for immortality." Adam replied. "Then the other group existed to protect the integrity and sanctity of the Ninjetti legacy using highly questionable tactics."

"Alright we're at the line change junction." Justin reported shining his flashlight and looking at the signs on the walls. So far they were following the mapped out route and headed down the tunnel called Line 1. They continued on but it felt like these tunnels continued on forever which made the lore of Angel Grove's underground more intriguing and mysterious.

"Brace yourselves guys, things will definitely get weird the further we travel through these tunnels." Tommy replied taking the lead. "Keep the communication lines open."

 **"We'll keep the communication lines open guys."** Andros reassured them. **"We sent Zhane out to join the others on monitoring the streets. Stay alert because right now Ash and I are reading mysterious power signatures near your current position. We can't get a fix on whether these are positive or negative signatures."**

"Look, all we have to do is just walk to the end of this tunnel until we come upon something that resembles a giant hole." Tanya said.

"This is like the neverending road that won't stop," Rocky sarcastically said looking around. However, they noticed some changes in the structural integrity of the tunnel and saw some corridors that they suspected looked like were occupied as they saw some torches lit up.

The Rangers got distracted when they heard Andros and Ashley's side conversations through their commlinks about their latest excavation survey. It got the original Ranger's attention wondering if they were going to be doing a bit of detouring inside the tunnels.

"Hey lovebirds, we can hear you on the open channel of the commlinks here," Jason replied as the group slightly chuckled at their friend's joke. "Someone on the other end mentioned something about structural changes within these tunnels as if it had inhabited."

"Justin? Billy? You guys didn't show us the full footage from the drone did you?" Tommy asked looking around as Justin was holding the scanner. "Or this wasn't properly recorded for analysis from the last excavation survey you conducted."

 **"The computer is running an updated schematic visual of your current position just hang tight."** Ashley reported. **"We're transmitting the data to your scanner right now. From the looks of it, there are some hidden corridors that didn't pick up on the schematic scanner and from these thermal readings it looks like there were some inhabitants ..."**

"Guess these guys went underground after the whole fiasco in Reefside." Tommy said as the Rangers took a small detour off the charted path and followed one of the hidden corridor tunnels. It was like something out of a fictional video game or movie with hidden hideouts or temples existing below ground. This was something that reminded Tommy about the workings of secret societies but what they discovered was proof of the Emissary's presence. "Are you guys getting a visual of this?"

 **"We're seeing it bright and clear,"** Andros said. **"Is this the Emissary's hideout?! Guys, I suggest you clear out right now before stuff gets ugly."**

"It's okay we don't have to worry because these bastards aren't within the tunnels right now," Tommy reassured them surprisingly. "However, what we got here looks like a hidden temple of some sort the Emissary set up shop. It does make you feel like you're in some sort of video game where you discover a hidden underground dungeon temple built by some secret society and..."

Tommy stopped mid sentence once they reached what looked like a ritual ceremonial chamber of some sorts. It wasn't the room that caught his attention but the object placed right in the center. An eerie familiar sensation overcame him like he had this place before in a dream. Except now, the ominous dream became a reality when he realized what the haunting object was. The other Rangers didn't say anything to Tommy as he continued to stare daggers at the infamous stone object.

The last time he physically laid eyes on the stone sarcophagus was five years ago at Reefside High School in a hidden room in the janitorial room. His former students stumbled upon what looked like a satanic blood ritual crime scene seeing a bunch of missing teenagers being bled out and imprisoned for the Emissary's gain. Quinn referred to the ancient device as an act of blasphemy that desecration against the balance of life and death.

He didn't know what was the worst thing he remembered about this device. Was it discovering it hidden within Reefside High five years ago or knowing the knowledge that this stone sarcophagus was the thing responsible for the current state of his beloved pink crane. Tommy couldn't pick out but ultimately something inside of him desperately wanted to destroy it by any means as he reluctantly place a hand on the lid. The moment he made physical contact with the stone sarcophagus, Tommy suddenly got hit with a flashback that haunted him for the last five years.

 _FLASHBACK- 5 years ago_

 _A bloody hand emerge and with a test of unimaginable strength, the lid of the stone sarcophagus was flung off. The Emissary watched as a frightened and disorientated woman bathed in the substance rise up yelling in shock. The woman emerged in a feral state as she supernaturally jumped out of the sarcophagus and landed on the floor, completely confused, unaware and still covered in the substance she spent months submerged in._

 _However, the other members of the Emissary saw a woman who looked like a feral individual isolated and driven to savagely and insanity. The warriors of the Emissary proceeded to advance toward the newly revived startled woman until Dalia intervened._

 _"Everyone stay where you are!" Dalia calmly ordered her subordinates and slowly advanced towards the scared woman. "I know you're afraid my dear, but that will pass...and so will the pain. Shh, it's alright, it's alright." However, the feral and unfamiliar sense within the woman caused her to crawl back in retreat against the sarcophagus. Dalia took her cloak off in an attempt to offer some security. "This is your home now, this is your family. We have waited for so long to finally meet you."_

 _Unfortunately, the young woman's instincts went into overdrive as she lashed out and began to attack Dalia. However, the lack of entropy in their sovereign's legs made it easy for Dalia to behest the young woman in hand to hand combat. She order Balor and Pan to subdue the woman as she screamed in primal rage and let out tears of confusion._

 _"Easy now, take a deep breath dear," Dalia said in a soothing manner as the young woman struggled from the grips of the other members of the Emissary._

 _"What must we do with her? She has been stuck beyond the void for quite sometime." Balor replied looking at the disorientated woman. "But yet, there is an unsettling amount of strength and power in her. Do you think she has been compromised being confined for far too long?"_

 _"She needs time and guidance until she will regain her strength. It is our duty to guide her in this world for she serves life itself as we serve her." Dalia informed. "She is the future of the Emissary to finish what we have started. We must aid our weapon and teach her the ways of our order for she will eliminate those who defy us. We have given her a second chance at life so she will be able to fulfill her long awaited destiny as our deity...the one who is the foundation of the Emissary. The life that was in this vessel before has long pass and now...there is only the Scarlet Sovereign."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Jason was the first to approach his best friend as he recoiled his hand back from the top of the lid. It was as if the Rangers saw what Tommy saw through the flashbacks and could only imagine what their leader went through for five years. Jason could tell that Tommy literally lost it as the tears started pouring and all he could do was try his best to comfort him. No words could describe the emotional turmoil Tommy felt and the stone sarcophagus served as a reminder of it.

"Tommy, we understand what you're going through, bro." Jason said.

"The last time I saw that thing it was a secret room hidden in the janitorial room of Reefside High School. My team...found a bunch of missing kids caged up and being bled out to feed that device." Tommy managed to speak. "I've seen that thing in my dreams for five years as a haunting reminder what brought my wife back. I...I can't...imagine what it did to her...or why it made...how...and everything about her...it's...it's..."

"Sometimes fate has a way of being unpredictable when wishing and hoping for the impossible." Jason replied. "You never asked for any of this to happen nor you didn't have any control over what happened to Kimberly. We're a team and as a team we share the burden and divide the grief remember?"

"I can't imagine what it must have felt like for Kim being locked up in that thing for months," Kat sighed with regret. "Being pulled back from the void to reside to a faith worst than death...or being given a second lease of life...or...I can't really..."

"Believe me the Emissary have done this many times before, but it wasn't from a life earned or spent." Tommy murmured. "No one isn't granted a second lease on life without consequences and repercussions. They disrupted the balance in the universe by unbalancing the voids of life and death because one can only reside to a half-life instead of a full-life. You can conquer death in a bid to achieve eternal life and immortality, but at what price? The powers that be will always demand a balance in the universe, it's just the law of things."

 **"Huh hey guys sorry to interrupt,"** Ashley's voice came over the commlink diverting the Rangers' attention back. **"If you're done going on your little detour of the Emissary's secret lair, I suggest you guys get back on course and follow the charted route."**

"Tommy they have a point. Reliving the past will only hinder the progress we've been making." Billy replied trying to get divert Tommy's attention elsewhere and back to the mission. "Our crane is still in there because you kept that hope alive for all of us. There is still a spark for the future but we need to move forward and make a breakthrough."

 **"Listen to your friends Tommy because your family needs you."** Andros said. **"It's time to stop being haunted by the looming shadows of the past."**

"Okay, I need to refocus and I need to do this for Amelia and for Kim." Tommy said staring at the stone sarcophagus and turned to his friends walking out and heading back to the main tunnel. "I can't keep being reminded of what I lost five years ago. We've come this far and I still have a promise to keep to finish what I started. We need to move forward guys and keep heading down to the end of the Line 1 tunnel."

"According to the scanner, we got about 2.5 miles left until Line 1 ends. A lot of the electrical interference will occur within 300 yards of the hole." Justin explained. "However, the goal is to send the drone down at least 40 feet into the hole to figure out what is at the bottom. We need to be extremely careful once we reach our destination because the last test run we ran picked up some highly suspicious energy readings."

 **"We're keeping the communication lines open."** Andros reported back. **"The others are on recon right outside the vicinity of Rideau Circle's offices. They'll work on strengthen the lines from the topside. Maybe if luck is your side you'll probably get a glimpse as to the source of all of this activity in Angel Grove."**

"Well wish us luck that we don't trigger another seismic activity while we journey to the center of Angel Grove." Tommy said. "Whatever this unknown force is laying below the depths of the city it sure has a mind of its own. I like to know why it caused the conflict between the Emissary and the Garrison for four thousand years."

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Rideau Circle Financial**

"This should take the edge off of the symptoms you're experiencing." Thea replied handing a glass of water and a bottle of pills to Dalia. Reluctantly, the elder sister took the pills and sipped on the water swallowing the contents in her mouth. "You need to take it easy, sister managing one fiasco after another."

"I know but I need to keep up a front towards the others knowing that my leadership to run this organization has come to question." Dalia replied. "And I know how critical you are of my leadership because you have voiced your position and standing amongst us. I have no quarrel with anyone of you despite the chaos we've endured recently."

"Still at the end of the day despite our differences of opinions and viewpoints," Thea said staring at her sister. "No matter what...we are family, always and forever."

There was something in Thea's tone of voice that caught Dalia's attention, but secretly had the elder sibling on edge. Despite her younger sister's strong criticism and questioning her position many times amongst the Emissary, at the end of the day they were family first. Both sisters have experienced many lifetimes together as pillars of the Emissary and at times parted ways temporary in a bid for independence and strength.

Regardless of species, origin, time or eons, the concept of family values ran high in many shapes and forms. Like many older siblings in a family, Dalia was very protective of her younger sister and that never changed throughout the ages. In fact, Thea was one of the only few individuals that Dalia truly cared about and she couldn't imagine living another lifetime without her younger sister by her side.

"We will always be sisters Thea, nothing will ever change that." Dalia said sincerely, something that is rarely seen. "We have been through many lifetimes together because you and me are what is left of our family's legacy. I maybe hard headed but I do care for you little sister and I can't bare if something happens to you. We have been there for each other through our struggles and trials throughout the ages. There is a twilight descending upon us and it has already knocked down one pillar. Despite our grievances as a collective group, I do value all your lives, yours in particular dear sister."

"The twilight that is descending upon us cannot be stopped nor we can no longer prolong it, Dalia. You have taught me many lessons throughout the ages and the lifetimes we have spent together." Thea continued speaking, deep in thought. "Throughout our lifetimes with the Emissary, we have fought to serve life itself in order to maintain control and balance among many things. You as my sister have taught me many lessons and at times I may have been a slow learner, but I learned. In the midst of everything, where there is a strive to battle for control, chaos occurs as a challenge to battle that control. Chaos, the gaping pit waiting to swallow us all."

"But yet, there is more to chaos than meets the eye little sister." Dalia reassured her placing a hand on Thea's shoulders. "Did you forget what I taught you about chaos' purpose and it's role? Chaos... isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, who are given the chance to climb, they refuse. They cling to the realm. Or the gods. Or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is. Still, even in our hour of twilight, no victory comes easily without chaos and havoc to reign in. Though yet...I do pray that my family doesn't find themselves in the midst of the chaos coming our way."

 **Meanwhile beneath Angel Grove City**

They stopped about 200 yards from what was the end of the tunnel as they predicted. The Rangers knew what laid ahead and as an added precaution, Adam drew a dirt line on the ground to confirm Justin and Billy's suspicion of communication and visual disruption if they proceeded on. The two geniuses began setting up the drone in order to get a visual analysis of what was down in the hole dug by the Emissary.

It was hard for Tommy to block out the draw of power radiating from the area. Even if he was more or less than two hundred yards away from the hole, whatever was the unknown force that laid down at the bottom, it wouldn't stop beckoning him. At the same time, he wanted a better understanding of it and wondered if there was more than just ancient sacred bones laying beneath the city.

The Rangers made preparations setting up communication and video monitoring back at the lab with Andros and Ashley. As much as they were ready to dive straight down to the depths below Angel Grove, there was a lot of uncertainty as to what awaited them at the very bottom of the hole. In the midst of preparing the drone, it somehow brought upon a philosophical discussion among the group which was broadcasted back to their allies at the underground lab.

"There was this saying Hermes Trismegistus stated: As above, so below, as within, so without, as the universe, so the soul" Billy recited making some adjustments to the drone's remote controller. "Actually, the term, "As above, so below" was recorded in the Hermetic texts from The Emerald Tablet of Hermes Trismegistus, which states: "That which is Below corresponds to that which is Above, and that which is Above corresponds to that which is Below, to accomplish the miracle of the One Thing."

"Are we actually going through a quick guide of philosophy 101 with Professor Cranston here?" Zack jokingly asked.

"Actually the concept of as above, so below can be intercepted in the subjects of religion and science as well." Justin added, as their friends looked at the two geniuses at work in their element. "Manly P. Hall had said, _"We are the gods of the atoms that make up ourselves, but we are also the atoms of the gods that make up the universe"_ ; and Paracelsus says that man's spirit comes from the stars, his soul from the planets, his body from the elements. More recently Carl Sagan had said quite simply, "we're made of star stuff."

"And someone once quoted our goal with our lives is to evolve, not devolve. To rise above, not fall below. To love and be loved. Hence, those humans who do not know their pasts, simply never last." Billy continued working on the drone. "Those who live a lie always die, and those who live by truth never die. It was another interpretation of the Principle of Correspondence: As is above, so is below. As is below, so is above."

"One of The Seven Principles of the Universe," Tommy said, letting out a small smirk. "I took an intro to Philosophy class as an elective during my first year at ASU. Kim also took it as well because if in case she couldn't become a history teacher, she wanted to at least another area of social science whether it be sociology, psychology or anthropology or philosophy. I can honestly say it was the one class I studied my ass off since our professor was a classic old school from the book instructor."

"You really took philosophy back in college?!" Jason asked. "Wow, who would have thought Tommy Oliver could hack taking a class that involved hardcore memorization?"

"Come on my memory has come a long way over the years." Tommy replied. "All this talk about philosophy made me think about the situation with the Emissary, the Garrison, and the whole Ninjetti Order."

"What about them?" Tanya asked.

"This idea of balance in the universe according to whoever's perspective you view it in. Think about it, these ancient groups are no different than us regular human beings despite the whole eternal youth and immortality." Tommy replied. "These ideologies and methods are set by certain laws and principles that govern every living being in the universe. Like the sanctum flames in the Garrison Sanctums, it represented their calling card about how they maintain balance."

"Like the Seven Principles of the Universe?" Billy added. "The first being the _Principle of Mentalism: "All is Mind,_ " followed by the 2nd principle in the _Principle of Correspondence: "As is above, so is below. As is below, so is above."_ Then there is the _Principle of Vibration: "Nothing rests; everything moves; everything vibrates."_ The fourth law is the _Principle of Polarity, "Everything is dual; everything has an opposite, and opposites are identical in nature but different in degree."_ The fifth law is the _Principle of Rhythm: "Everything flows, out and in; the pendulum-swing manifests in everything; the measure of the swing to the right is the measure of the swing to the left- rhythm compensates."_ Then we got the six law of the _Principle of Cause and Effect: "Every cause has its effect; every effect has its cause."_ Finally, the seventh and final one is the _Principle of Gender: "Everything has its masculine and feminine principles."_

"They are no different than us as I stated when it comes to that mission of maintaining the universe's balance." Tommy said. "But then you have to consider the alternative in all of this. What happens when the balance shifts and the rules of fate and destiny are made to be rewritten? There was a reason there were rules that existed and the laws of nature in the universe were in place. However, sometimes you have to break the rules that are in place in order to help the greater good and protect the ones you love."

"It's for Amelia and Kimberly's sake you're doing this." Jason reassured his best friend as Billy and Justin signaled that the drone was ready for deployment. "We wouldn't be venturing underneath Angel Grove if it wasn't for family."

"Looks like we're ready to go," Justin confirmed as he tapped his communicator. "Andros? Ashley do you read me?"

 **"Guys we read you and we're picking up your signal at the precise location."** Andros confirmed on the other end of the line. **"Ash, can you strength the video feed so we can get a clear visual? Guys, is the camera moving?"**

"Affirmative you two. The camera on the drone is fully functional." Billy confirmed after he saw the lens on the drone rotate. They had the tablet set up as Justin piloted the drone with the remote control testing out the camera and audio. The computer was set up as Justin maneuvered the drone to hover directly above the hole to test out the battery level and the overall mechanical functions of the drone. "Communication systems and visual audio are activated and the drone is fully charged ready for descent."

 **"Okay scanner is ready to compile the analysis needed."** Ashley replied on the other end. **"Judging by the depth of the hole, it's no more than forty feet underground the street level. The drone will monitor any electrostatic and magnetic disruptions depending on the reading of the power signatures beneath."**

"Alright let's send this thing down to the centre of Angel Grove and see what lies beneath." Tommy replied as Justin piloted the drone while Billy and Jason used the tablet to monitor the camera attached to the drone. Very slowly and delicately, the drone descended down into the hole as the rest of the Rangers began to monitor the depth it was going while radioing with Andros and Ashley the intel back at the headquarters. Trini and Kat observed the scanner to detect abnormal power signatures once the drone descended 20 feet down the hole.

Tommy stood at the edge of the hole listening to the sound the drone the further it went down. Thank goodness they were able to enhance the night vision mode on the camera as Justin continued to pilot the drone. The Rangers paid close attention to the tablet screen documenting everything captured by the drone. They saw along the walls what looked like a cable cart shaft elevator running down to the bottom. From the looks of it, it looked like they found an entry point as Zack, Adam and Tanya found the access panel and controls for the cable cart elevator. It looked like it was under repair but still operational but they couldn't risk testing it without giving away their position.

Unfortunately, upon reaching the 30 feet down the hole, the Rangers ran into some issues with the drone's scanner trying to read the power signatures inside. The drone started experiencing static and electrical malfunctions as it continued further down into the hole. The two veteran geniuses working on enhancing the drone's connection to improve the visual components and scanners as Jason took over piloting the drone's final descent.

Whatever was down below that hole, they were feeling a pull of an unforeseen force they couldn't explain. However, it was clear to Tommy that he was more prone and sensitive to it as he felt it calling out to him from the depths below. There was an immediate reaction occurring as Tommy looked down at his arms and hands as white energy began to radiate. It reminded him of a similar situation years ago during the crisis of Kimberly's missing power coin, except the sensation he was feeling was not an energy drain. Instead, he felt his body being overrun with white energy like he was being pulled towards the edge of the hole.

 **"Guys...guys...do you copy?"** Andros responded on the other end. **"The drone is close to the target...depth...but the feed is cutting off..."**

"Huh woah I think we got more problems to worry about than reaching the target." Tommy muttered as he bent down for a bit and knelt. He was trying to make sense of why his body was responding weirdly but it was no guess that it involved with what was down that hole. "I can...I can hear the drone down the hole...it's reached it's mark."

"What's happening to him? Tommy, are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"It's a sort of power surge reaction. It seems like Tommy's body is reacting to the unknown power signature down the hole." Billy said.

"I don't feel drained or weak, but it's like this unknown force is trying to sync itself to my power." Tommy replied with thought.

"You can sense the energy readings?" Kat asked. "Are you sure you're alright Tommy?" Kat and Tanya attempted to help Tommy but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts the longer they were in close proximity to the hole.

 **"The scanner is running on full power and detecting readings on the computers on our end here."** Ashley relayed on the other end. **"The analysis reads that the drone is at 40 feet below."**

"We're reading the power signatures and energy levels right now." Billy reported as the Rangers focused on the partial visuals they were recording from the bottom of the hole. However, due to the electrical and magnetic disruption, it was difficult to see a clear visual but it looked like the drone landed in front of what looked like a mysterious wall with strange symbols on it. Justin tried to enhance the imaginary from the camera as he had Jason take over piloting the drone to record what was below the hole.

"The imagine is very choppy and the electrical static disruption isn't helping to get a clear visual." Trini replied.

"Something is down there I know it," Tommy said, concentrating and looking down into the hole. "Whatever the Emissary is trying to access it's like it has a mind of its own and it holds no allegiance. It's not bound to either the shadow or light. I can't describe it but it's like it won't stop calling out in the distance to me. I can feel the presence of the ancient Ninjetti spirits from within, but yet I also feel something else...but it's unyielding and untrained. At the same time it feels pure and raw..."

 _"Are you the Lord with the traversing heart to reach the world beyond the void of light and shadow?"_ Tommy thought he was going out of his mind but he felt a mysteriously presence talking to him. It wasn't either the falcon or the crane, but presence sounded neutral but childlike and at the same time had a cryptic and maverick feeling in the voice.

"Who are you? Are you the force in the far distance calling out to me?" Tommy asked only for his friends to look puzzled wondering who he was talking to.

 _"The heart with the power to awaken the beating heart in the void from its slumber. Yet, the Lord with the traversing heart has used it to traverse beyond the void to reach his deepest heart's desire, a fleet so daring that does come with a price for a voyage beyond comprehension. The power that sleeps in you is trying to awaken to free the one that calls in the distance. The lord of power who holds the keys to the kingdom, to awaken his kingdom from the slumber it has partaken in for far too long._ "

"Why are you calling out to me?! The key to the kingdom?! My daughter?! Answer me, what are you and what do you want with me?!"

"Tommy, who are you talking to?" Aisha asked looking worried.

"Maybe you should take a step back from the hole." Rocky said feeling wary of their friend's reaction.

"Listen to Rocky, man you need to back away." Adam warned.

 _"The One True Winged Lord of the Skies, the lord with the traversing heart to awaken the beating in the void. I sense your power: unbowed, unbent & unbroken, the spirit that doesn't yield to anyone but its eternal soulmate. A bloodline of regal and royal caliber: a lord of fate and destiny to end a conflict defined by blood and turmoil. If you wish not to drift away into infinity once again and traverse to the edge of the beyond, seek us out. Your power...it is answering our call to grant you your boom."_

"Answering a call...to the depths below the surface?" Tommy said in awe as things started to spiral out of control as Jason started noticing.

"Huh guys listen I think we've done enough digging for one day," Jason replied as the guys realized that their video feed on the drone cut off. Justin and Billy were already working on the tablets and computers trying to reestablish contact with the drone only to hear from Andros and Ashley that they lost connection with drone despite it still reading as operational. Tommy was too distracted to hear the commotion amongst his friends over the technical difficulties they were experiencing with the drone. He was still preoccupied with dealing with the unexplained energy surge that continued to radiate through his body. The girls continued to stare at Tommy in awe as they watched their fearless leader suddenly get hit with another wave of energy radiating through his body, this time it was a mixture of pink, green and red. Tommy was puzzled but in awe at the same time wondering why he wasn't feeling weak or drained knowing something like this usually indicates an energy drain.

"Okay this is a first and I can't explain why I don't feel drained." Tommy said in awe looking down at the hole. He felt a sudden pulse deep within him as whatever was lurking below started to channel the power within him. To the others' shock, Tommy's body started glowing and he felt himself being pulled from the edge of the hole. In a matter of seconds, he was levitating above the hole and soon found himself being mysteriously pulled down as his body continued to glow, much to his friends' dismay.

"Tommy!" The others yelled in dismay as they watched their friend suddenly descend down into the hole mysteriously. They couldn't react quickly nor prevent Tommy's descent down into the hole but they were in distress and worried. They already lost their connection to the drone and now Tommy was forcibly pulled into the hole.

"What the hell did we just witness?" Jason growled. The unpredictability was taking a toll on them since they were in enemy territory. "Tommy?! Tommy!"

"That was more than just an average power surge that we saw Tommy undertaking." Kat said warily. "We need to work on trying to get the last feed recorded from the drone and fast. It was as if some unknown force pulled Tommy down to the depths of the hole."

"Something was talking to him and whatever "it" was literally dragged our friend to the center of Angel Grove." Zack replied in dismay as their communicators went off.

 **"Billy?! Justin?! Anyone do you copy?"** It was Andros again on the other end. **"Are you guys alright? What's the status report? From the lab the drone is still operational but it looks like the connection is still compromised. Unfortunately, there is something else that has come up..."**

"Well Andros if you and Ashley haven't notice the drone is the least of our concerns right now." Jason responded. "Whatever was that unexplained energy signature that was detected, it worked its magic again and somehow lured Tommy to the bottom where our malfunctioning drone lays."

 **"Tommy went down that hole alone?!"** Ashley and Andros replied shock.

"It was more like "it" beckoned him down the giant rabbit hole to whatever lies in wake at the bottom." Billy muttered. "We can only gather from the partial feedback and visual that there is something that is sealed beneath Angel Grove. Maybe, if by some sheer luck if Tommy is up close and personal with whatever lies lurking beneath, he can finish what we were trying to gather up."

 **"Well unfortunately things are about to go from bad to worse."** Andros said as there was a deep sigh coming from the other end. The last thing the Rangers needed was for things to get worse and Andros' statement was a glooming example of it. **"Look we already had one too many mishaps tonight with sneaking behind enemy lines but Carlos and the others just informed us that things have escalated topside."**

"You're serious aren't you?!" Jason argued. "Are you suggesting we abandon what we're doing right now and leave Tommy down that giant crater underneath the city?!"

 **"We wouldn't suggest it unless if it was an emergency,"** Ashley spoke up. **"Unfortunately, since you guys are behind enemy lines either way...they'll know you're in their territory. Especially, when they have something that you guys hold dear."**

Something in Ashley's vague statement triggered a fear of panic and distress among the Rangers, especially for Kat, Jason, Rocky, Zack and Aisha. Reluctantly, it was Kat who broke the momentary silence among the group. "Tell us what is happening?" Kat reluctantly said. "It's about the kids isn't it?"

 **A few moments ago...**

 **Dune Lion Records**

Back at the lab, Ashley and Andros attempted to reestablish contact with the original veteran Rangers after the connection to the drone was disrupted. There were facing multiple electrical and static interference due to the influx power signature readings they were getting from the hole. The partial data they were compiling about the power readings and energy levels coming from the hole couldn't be accurately read. They even attempted to improve the visual imagines they received from the drone.

Although they figured that the depth of the mysterious hole was reached by the drone, communication and visual contact was compromised despite the rest of the Space Rangers' efforts on enhancing contact topside. There were moments where they got communication back only to hear what sounded like hysteria and panic coming from the group underneath Rideau Circle.

If things beneath Rideau Circle were spiraling out of control, it didn't help when their communicators went off only for the couple to get more bad news.

"Carlos, tell us you guys are having some luck out on the field keeping contact with Tommy and the others." Andros replied.

 **"Well things are going from bad to worse because right now I'm at Adam and Rocky's dojo."** Carlos reported frantically. **"Guys we got a situation and it's not good. Zhane, Karone and TJ are keeping an eye on things outside Rideau Circle, but Cassie and I are here with Angela Taylor, the wife of Zack's cousin, Curtis. She was saying that there were some guys lurking around the place tonight, I think they were Emissary agents."**

"The Emissary hit the dojo?!" Ashley asked shocked. "What the hell happened?! How are Angela and the kids?!"

 **"Angela and her son Malcolm were unharmed thank goodness along with Rocky and Aisha's kids Bianca and Robbie. Also Kat and Jason's twins Matt and Liv alongside with baby Hazel are safe and sound."** Cassie reported, sighing. **"However, unfortunately there were two kids that weren't accounted for and are missing. Tommy's daughter, Amelia is missing, along with Jason and Kat's oldest son, Henry."**

"Son of a bitch!? They got snatched during the whole commotion didn't they?" Andros said slamming his fists down on the computer panels. "There's only one place we know those bastards will take those kids and their parents are right in the heart of it."

"But Amelia and Henry's lives depend on it." Ashley sighed. "Their parents need to know even if we risk exposing their plans to the enemy. If the Emissary are taking the kids to Rideau Circle we need confirmation that they're in the building."

 **"It's already been confirmed according to Zhane. He saw two young children hooded and be carefully escorted into Rideau Circle."** Carlos replied on the other end sighing. **"They seemed to be unharmed but the question is what do they want with Henry and Amelia?"**

"Tell Zhane and the others to be on standby and prepare to provide backup." Andros reluctantly said. "These people have the tendency to make things personal and I believe they picked the wrong group of Power Rangers to make things personal with. Question is, what are they going to do once they find out?"

 **Underneath Angel Grove City- Present**

The Rangers were speechless after hearing Andros and Ashley's recap of what happened, but Kat spoke. "You're right, these bastards like to make things personal."

"If I know Tommy the power inside will only magnify since we're right behind enemy lines." Jason said, clenching his fists trying to keep his emotions in check. He knew that in his best friend's absence, the others will look to him to take charge during a time of crisis. "I know we can't leave Tommy here by himself but he never forgive us if something happens to his daughter." He then turned to Kat. "They have our son, Kitty-Kat and I'll be damned if those bastards use our boy for their sick and twisted plans. It is what they want, they're using our kids to bait us out and reveal our hand."

"Either we go back topside and kick down the doors of Rideau Circle or finish our mission here." Zack replied. "One way or another, we'll still be fighting behind enemy lines."


	44. When the Clenching Power Breaks Free

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 44 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers are force to fight behind enemy lines in order to save Henry & Amelia, but it seems the night will be far from over.** **)**

 **Chapter 44: When the Clenching Power Breaks Free**

 **July 27th, 2009**

 **11:30 p.m**

 **Underneath Angel Grove City**

In the darkest depths beneath the city streets of Angel Grove, Jason can only stare down at the giant hole pondering the next course of action. Yet, with the revelation that their plans of stealth infiltration got thrown a deadly wrench to derail everything, he knew where his priorities were.

This was one of the many tough lessons he learned long ago as a leader back in the day: how to make the tough decisions in a time of crisis. Being a leader requires understanding the choices that are made have both an action and consequence to them. The Rangers could imagine what their Gold Ranger was thinking knowing that their friend had to unwillingly take the reins of leadership at the worst possible time.

The others knew it wasn't only Jason and Kat contemplating the next course of action but also Rocky, Aisha and even Zack. At this point, the Rangers knew they'll be divided by whatever course of action they decide upon next. They were all concerned for the safety of Amelia and Henry and as parents the Rangers feared that their children would be targeted by their enemies. It was that lingering fear and worry after seeing how Tommy was in protecting his daughter knowing that little girl had the biggest target on her back.

What irate Jason about this was the fact his eldest son was suddenly taken by the Emissary for reasons he couldn't figure out. At times Henry would put up this front for his parents of being the protective "older brother" to his younger siblings. However, at the end of the day in the eyes of his parents, he was still their little boy no matter what. Not only he couldn't leave his son and goddaughter at the mercy of the Emissary, but he needed to find out what became of his best friend and brother.

Whatever power or force was stirring or making its presence known, each of the Rangers' wished that somehow Tommy would escape from the depths of the hole. Deep down if there was anything that can trigger or reined in Tommy, it was the concern and wellbeing of his daughter. However, there was that sense of loyalty and comradery the longtime group of friends had towards one another.

They were more than just teammates, they were also family to one another. Regardless of the passing of time, all the ups and downs they have experienced and tested their friendships over the years, they stood by one another through it all. It was what made the decision making as a collective less stressful, but also complicated at the same time.

"We know what you want to do Jason and we'll follow wherever you tell us to go." Trini addressed her longtime friend. "If Tommy was here, he'll go through hell and back just to keep his daughter safe. I know you and Katherine will do the same thing if you were in Tommy's position. It's a big risk knowing full well we're going to expose what we've been up to this evening to the Emissary if we go and rescue Amelia and Henry."

"Yeah things do change once you have kids," Jason said slightly chuckling and looked at Kat before addressing the other. "The group's residential breeder who is the father of four children all under the age of seven. You do everything in your power to keep them safe and protected, even design trackers for them if they go missing like what our fearless leader did with his princess. It would be tough to abandon Tommy not knowing what or who pulled him down to the center of the city. But Tommy is a survivor and he has that fighting spirit. He's faced worst situations he couldn't find a way to escape from."

"But he never forgive us if anything happens to his daughter." Tanya said. "Amelia means the world to him."

"That's how we feel about Henry as well." Kat replied. "We know the truth about Amelia and we can't let that be exposed to the Emissary. I don't care if I have to tap into my dark side but I'll surely welcome it if anyone of those bastards harm my son in any capacity. If they see us coming, fine by me but I'm not leaving Rideau Circle without getting Henry back and Amelia."

"Well we need a game plan if we are stuck behind enemy lines." Rocky said. "And still, part of us want to know if Tommy is alright. If only we can find a way to get some eyes down into the hole to see or a sign our fearless leader is safe."

"Justin and I will work on every backup system we have at our availability to reestablish the drone's connection." Billy confirmed going back to the computers and equipment set up. "The drone is still responsive which is a good sign, but if we can repair the visual and audio on the camera then we can get some eyes down there."

"Okay we can work on that and hopefully get some answers. Still, I hope Tommy is alright down there." Jason instructed the two geniuses of the original group. "Trini, they'll probably need a third pair of hands to help them out."

"Say no more Jase you know that you can count on me." Trini said as the trio went straight to work.

"There's no arguing where the rest of us are heading to are we?" Zack asked looking at the documents they received earlier from Angela during the evening. "When one plan goes out the window, always have a Plan B to fall back on. Since we're right underground, we could probably use the old sewer towers to bypass the security and get inside the main building."

"Though we will risk exposing ourselves once we reach the 30th floor of Rideau Circle." Aisha replied.

"It's most likely they're holding Henry and Amelia," Jason said deep in thought. "We need to use the element of surprise as much as we can until we got no cover or camouflage left to conceal ourselves." He then looked at Adam who let out a slight smile. "Adam? Hey what is it man?"

"We may have one camouflage trick up our sleeves." Adam stared at Rocky, Billy and Aisha and the four knew that the rest of their friends were still trying to understand their status as new initiates into the Ninjetti Order. However, something about being in close proximity to the unknown force beneath the city gave the veteran Ninjetti a sense of understanding. "We believed that whatever lies beneath this city maybe the Great Power itself, or the original remains of the Sacred Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti. We don't know yet. However, what we know is it is power itself and it can come in many forms or be wielded by the desires of one's heart."

"What are you getting at?" Kat asked curiously. "How are we going to use this to help our kids?"

"As Dulcea would always say: to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." Adam said confidently. "We have our duty to serve our Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies as their council. We are the legacy of this order that has to protect the Bloodline of Power, the future heir apparent of the last reigning Ninjetti kingdom. In order for us to serve our full fealty we need to tap deep into our hidden Ninjetti powers to reach our full potential. We're all connected as one as a team, can you all feel it?"

"Yeah, it's like being here in this place...there is this clenching power inside that is trying to break free." Jason said calmly. "I don't know what it is but it feels like it will aid us in what we want to achieve. That is for the sake of rescuing our kids." He then paused for a moment breathing in and out and then continued. "If the power in us that we're wielding is trying to break free, then it will surely mean the power inside of Amelia, since she is somehow the living embodiment of the Great Power...it...mean..."

"It means we got no time to waste." Aisha continued as the rest of the Rangers got into position. "Alright, let's do this!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" the Rangers morphed into their Ninjetti uniforms while they removed some of the wrapping around their faces to see their eyes and faces. Trini, Justin and Billy resumed their duties back on trying to track Tommy. The others were ready to head up back topside to break into Rideau Circle.

"We'll regroup with you guys inside once we get our falcon out of the hole he is trapped in." Billy confirmed as he handed Jason a tracker. "It will be easy to find Amelia thanks to the little tracking device Tommy built into his little girl's necklace. It should help you guys."

"Thanks Billy and stay safe down here you three." Jason confirmed as the others went up ahead of him while he talked to the trio. "Find Tommy and make sure you get him out of that hole by any means. I can't afford for my goddaughter to lose her father and vice versa for Tommy as well not to lose the thing he loves the most on this planet, his daughter. We believe you guys can get the job done."

 **Inside Rideau Circle**

They didn't know what happened earlier this evening except that someone paid a surprising visit to Adam and Rocky's dojo earlier in the evening. The last thing Amelia Oliver and Henry Scott remembered was their frantic babysitter Angela was looking for Olivia after she hid the other kids safely in the secret panic room the guys had installed. All the two young children recalled was Henry slipping out of the panic room trying to find his younger sister.

Amelia remembered following Henry as they found Olivia in one of the classroom hiding in the equipment closet and remembered hearing footsteps. The eldest Scott child told his younger sister to stay quiet and not make and sound while as the young boy attempted to keep his sister safe. The plan worked except not accounting for the fact that in a matter of seconds someone snatched him and Amelia and muffled their mouths with gags and put some blindfolds over their eyes.

Everything sounded muffled but they swore they heard the screams of panic and terror from Angela as they were forcibly carried out of the dojo and bundled into an unknown moving vehicle. Their kidnappers didn't make any sounds but they heard someone giving their abductors orders. It felt like once they got to their destination they heard what sounded like them riding an elevator in a very tall building and then forcibly pushed and locked inside a room.

As soon as Amelia and Henry removed their blindfolds, they found their hands and feet tied up and sitting on a decorated sofa. They examined the room they were imprisoned in and it looked like a fancy apartment or office of some sort in a tall high rise building. They spotted the security camera in the room. Standing by the entrance of the room looked like a guy dressed in a ninja outfit but he was armed with a Bo staff quietly standing on guard.

"Amelia?! Amelia?!" Henry whispered quietly to his friend. "Where are we? I don't think this looks like a place where mommy and daddy would take me shopping."

"I don't think most shopping malls and business office people would hire people dressed like ninjas," Amelia murmured. "Daddy doesn't like coming to this building because he gets a bad tingling feeling from it. I think these ninja people work for the bad people wearing the fancy suits who work in the building."

"What do you think they want with us?"

"I don't know Henry but I think these people are going to make my daddy and your parents very angry."

"Is it because they took us and kept us here in their big fancy office building?" Henry asked. "Do they know that our parents are the Power Rangers?"

"Most likely and these people are most definitely not very friendly and they're evil." The kids saw on one of the desks business cards of Rideau Circle and they know very well their exact location. After all, their parents have voiced their dislike for the mysterious corporation deeming them "corporate yes men" according to them. "Rideau Circle Financial?! Daddy sees them on the news a lot and says they are people who do not do good things for others."

"Oh yeah, I remember because all of those work cases my dad and Justin work on always involves them." Henry added. "Mom and dad said that people who do business with Rideau Circle get hurt very badly. A lot of my dad's work involves him always finding dirt on them as he puts it. One time I overheard him and mom talking saying that sometimes people even get killed by them which makes them very, very scary people."

"I don't want to be around these people if they want to hurt us. We're going to get out of here Henry." Amelia's statement startled the young boy but she was serious.

"How are we going to do that?!" Henry asked shockingly. "That guy with the wooden staff is guarding the door and he can whack us over the head if we don't behave."

"Do you remember that scene from Star Wars?" Amelia asked only getting a puzzled look from her friend but he nodded his head. "Remember the scene when the Storm Troopers are looking for R2 & C3PO on Tatooine? Then the old guy, Obi-Wan Kenobi waves his hand to the Trooper saying these aren't the droids you're looking for."

"You mean that whole Jedi Mind Trick move?!" Henry replied whispering. "So it's true what mom and dad said about you. Amelia, do you have special powers like those Jedi Knights in Star Wars?"

"I don't know but I do get this tingling feeling inside of me that makes me do funny things." Amelia explained. "It makes me do things I'm not suppose to do like draw pictures that become real or of things that happen; I can fix things or make my daddy wake up his special funny feelings inside just like my mommy too. I also one time made those mean kids give Robbie his beach toys back by making them do it." She stared at the guard in front of the door for a bit and he found it very annoying. However, for a few more minutes it was starting to bothering him the way Amelia looked at him.

"Hey kid, what are you staring at?!" the guard snapped at them. "The way you look at me it creeps me out, freak!"

"You're going to step away from the door and you will come over here to untie us." The guard stares at them, but Amelia's eyes are trained on him.

"What did you say?" The guard asked but Amelia spoke up more with authority repeating her statement once more. "You're going to step away from the door and you will come over here to untie us."

"How about I beat your little heads with my staff, you little punks." The guard said angrily, but Amelia stares intently again at the guard much to Henry's confusion. She calms herself again and then repeats herself again.

"You're going to step away from the door and you will come over here to untie us." To Henry's shock, the guard listens to Amelia's command. Henry watches as the guard steps away from the door and walks over to them to with a blank expression like he is hypnotized untying the ropes.

"I am stepping away from the door and you have been untied from your ropes." He blankly stated to the kids standing still like a statue. Henry and Amelia let out a little chuckle as the young boy referred to his friend as a sort of Jedi. Once the kids were freed from their bondages, Amelia turned around and gave one more command.

"Oh yeah, you're going to turn off the security camera and you're going to leave your staff on the ground." Amelia quickly ordered. "And also, you're going to stand still while Henry knocks you out with the stick and you're not going to remember how we escaped."

"I will turn off the security camera and leave my staff on the floor and stand still." Henry couldn't believe what Amelia did to the guard as he followed all of her instructions. The two looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces. Afterwards, Henry picks up the Bo Staff the guard put down on the ground and he knocked him out unconscious with a hard hit to the head.

"I'm telling you that is some Jedi mind trick you pulled out." Henry smiled holding the staff. "I think he'll be sleeping for a little while. We should be careful and make sure we don't get spotted while we get out of here."

"Yeah we should go before he decides to wake up," Amelia said as the two made their way towards the door. They were careful to open the door cautiously to find the hallway empty as they sneaked out of the room hiding behind corridors and vacate offices. They would hide behind the doors to bypass the guards patrolling the hallways on the floor but the two were trying to find their way to an emergency fire exit stairs.

The two finally found the emergency stairs and started making their way down from the 36th floor they were being held on. Amelia felt a strange sensation come over as she started hearing the cries of various animals inside her head. It was as they were trying to find her and Henry and the further down she kept going, the more they echoed trying to reassure her that they will be alright.

However, Amelia felt another presence nearby, one she couldn't explain but felt so familiar. She then heard the faint cries of the crane and that of the red firebird knowing all too well who it was. It was hard enough being trapped in Rideau Circle and feel this collision of energy and power she couldn't understand. Something told Amelia that there is more to Rideau Circle than meets the eye. The longer Amelia remained trapped, it was becoming noticeable that she is about to truly test the full capabilities of her powers.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tommy couldn't understand what or where he was except something called out to him in the far distance. The echoing wouldn't cease and it kept beckoning him to answer back. Soon, he found himself down at the very bottom of the hole underneath Angel Grove after experiencing another unknown power surge coursing through him. He looked at his hands again getting up from the ground and saw another wave of energy radiating through his body: a combination of white, green, pink, red and black running through his body.

It was no surprise the energy radiating represented his and Kimberly's Ranger colors over the years. However, he became distracted when he heard the buzzing noise of what sounded like the missing drone as he navigated his way through the pitch dark abyss planning his next course of action. Part of him should have been afraid being dragged down to the bottom of the abyss by an unknown force but for some reason this felt familiar to Tommy.

Once he found the drone, Tommy examined it hoping that somehow he can get a message to his friends to let them know he was alright and unharmed. He must have guessed his friends are trying to reestablish the connection with the drone trying to get visual of what laid below the bottom of the hole. Quite frankly, it was a mystery to Tommy as to what beckoned him and if there is some way to get the information they all needed to stop the Emissary's plans once and for all.

His thoughts focused on Amelia as he felt his daughter's presence or maybe it was her connection to the Great Power itself. Tommy felt this need to find a way out of his predicament in order to get to his daughter right away and it was a feeling he couldn't ignore. Whatever aura or energy was radiating at the bottom of this dark hole it was stirring and it is restless. With the limited lighting at the bottom of the hole, Tommy picked up the drone attempting to make contact.

"Hello?! Guys, can anyone hear me?! Come in, this is Tommy!" He yelled into the camera attached on the drone. "Hello?! Rangers, do you copy?! Guys, I'm here this is Tommy do you hear me?!" He attempted once again to get a reply on the drone hoping to see the camera rotate or move. The drone still worked but he was at trapped in a hole almost forty feet below the surface and whatever was down here, the power signature must be off the charts.

"Great, I'm stuck in a hole literally forty feet below the surface," Tommy mumbled to himself still holding the drone. "Whatever powers that be dragged me to the center of Angel Grove make yourselves known. There is a reason you yanked me into this hole so here I am! Come on, you know who I am because apparently my name and reputation perceives the powers that be!"

For a few moments, it was nothing but dead air and silence as Tommy came across the manual control panel that Billy and Justin installed on the drone. He must of figured the manual control panel was built in by the guys as a secondary protocol for emergencies. The least he could do is in his current situation was keep himself occupied as he figured out how to work the manual panel and found the scanner to read the energy signatures. He is already up close to the source might as well collect the data needed.

While Tommy continued to use the drone to compile the energy signatures and repair the camera to record video images inside the hole, he continued to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. He increased his concentration and continued to whisper inaudible words trying to control the surge of power radiating as his focus became deeper. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled between the void of the physical & spiritual world once more. Only this time, this venture felt different.

 _Tommy knew he was in venturing in the confines of the spirit world again. It may looked like he was still in the bottom of the hole, but he saw what looked like multicolored pyreflies swirling around. To his surprise, he saw an image of what looked like a preteen girl coming towards him. For some reason, the young girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 looked familiar to him: the eerie same brown eyes and hairs and she was wearing a white laced spaghetti strap dress._

 _"He's doing it again, using the power of waking to reach out beyond the edge of the void. Can't you stop him from using his power again?" the girl replied, as if she was calling out to something in the air. "The Lord with the traversing heart, his spirit is not yielding nor he doesn't listen." He heard a familiar caw and Tommy held up his arm to let Brennan perch himself on his arm as his falcon addressed the young girl._

 _"It is not our fault if our Lord's spirit doesn't yield to those who commands it. He is our human mate, he has earned his accreditation balancing out both the light and shadow within him." Brennan stated vouching for his human mate. "Our fealty is to him, to his soulmate, the Lady herself and their heir apparent, the key of the future to their reign and kingdom. We are not accountable for his actions and we only answer to the desires held deep within our Winged Lord's heart."_

 _"The one true Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies whose accreditation exceeded beyond our expectations." The young girl spoke. "Their spirits are adjoined with one another as one heartbeat and rhythm. Yet, as strong as that bond and connection is there are limitations when the unified bond of both shadow and light are compromised in your represented human mates. Both the bonds of shadow and light fight to preserve that balance when unforeseen trials and tribulations test your lord and lady beyond comprehension."_

 _Tommy sighed heavily as he heard another screeching cry, this time it was the crane, or Shalimar as he knew. Something about this young girl was puzzling Tommy as she seemed only address both the falcon and crane. Despite standing a few inches away from her, it seemed the girl wasn't acknowledging Tommy's presence._

 _"Then you know what he is willing to do to restore the heart and soul of his kindred ladyship." Shalimar replied perching herself on Tommy's shoulder._

 _"Yes I am aware of that nor he does not realize that his actions are having unforeseen consequences on what we have fought to preserve." The girl warned cryptically and then turned her attention to Tommy. "The Great Power has been tampered with time and time again by the whims of those who do not understand the full extent of its essence. We are a power that answers to the desires and will of those whose hearts it reflects upon. The Great Power itself holds no limitations or boundaries and it is the key to the uncharted path of a slate cleaned future."_

 _The young girl looked at Tommy and gave him a small smirk. She was standing a short distance away before she approached Tommy and stopped for a moment. Brennan and Shalimar remained by Tommy's side while the young girl walked around Tommy, inspecting him with a small smile._

 _"We finally meet, Tommy Oliver." The girl said and stood in front of him._

 _"You look familiar, and you reminded me of someone I knew once upon a time." Tommy stated looking around. "Am I walking between the void of the physical and spiritual world again? I feel like I know you, the force that beckons in the far distance, the one that calls out to me, to my daughter, to...her."_

 _"It seems our lord liege here still thinks he is seeking answers to questions his heart already knows." The girl said bowing and letting out a small chuckle._

 _Tommy was in no mood for anymore cryptic conversations letting out a small huff. The girl resembled what may looked like a younger version of Kimberly as a preteen from the pictures he saw of his wife in the past. However, examining the girl thoroughly and confirming with Brennan and Shalimar, Tommy knew who he was speaking to._

 _"Power works in mysterious ways doesn't it? No matter what shape or form it takes, power is power, even the Great Power itself." Tommy said, giving a nod. "However, despite the walking between the physical and spiritual world or the void of the shadow and light, it still remains constant doesn't it?"_

 _"This one, just like his kindred mate are unlike the other Lord and Lady liege who held the title and claimant." The girl commented. "It's why the Bloodline of Power runs through their geology. It is through them it will all come in full circle should the key of the future rectify the old guard for the new guard to begin anew."_

 _"Then you understand the depth of our fealty and bond with our respective lordship and ladyship." Brennan said. "They have proven their valor and regality as the One True Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. They are the future of the kingdom of the Ninjetti and it is through their bloodline a new guard will be anew."_

 _"Our fealty and oath is to our chosen mates, the One True Lord and Lady of the Skies. It is through the Great Power their fates and destinies were intertwined and the last kingdom of the Ninjetti stands to preserve the legacy and lineage of the Ninjetti Order." Shalimar stated. "The wheel will soon spin full circle as it has been predestined."_

 _"You're it aren't you? A manifestation of the remnants of the original Ninjetti spirits returned to the Great Power?" Tommy question letting out a small smirk. "The unknown force that beckons in the far distance, the unknown power that calls to my daughter. You look like what would be Amelia's future, her fate. So tell me, did...did my daughter somehow see this too? My daughter is the final piece to write this final chapter which is why I'm here. The Emissary, they'll use her because she's the living embodiment of the union of shadow and light. She is the last remnants of the Great Power itself siphoned for many eons by the Emissary."_

 _"I suggest you be wise and take a deep breath before proceeding through the door, Tommy." The girl warned. "The power waking up inside of you is reaching out to the hearts and souls from beyond the edges of light and shadow. Be mindful for have use this one too many times without you knowing it and yet it has left a trail of whirlwind paths in your endearing heart's quest. You know who we are and our purpose but do not worry. We are simply here because the will and desire of your heart seeks consultation in your hour of need for answers. Even so, you have decided to seek our consultation in your own dominion if you want our precise location."_

 _"The spirit world we're speaking in, this is my personal spirit world you guys are talking to me in?!" Tommy asked surprisingly. "I thought my powers have its limitations."_

 _"Limitations it does have, but yet the heart, soul and spirit of the Winged Lord of the Skies is unbowed, unbent and unbroken. You call to us and we answered just as that same unyielding spirit has called out to the tattered ladyship bound by an everlasting folly chain." The girl said. "We know your plight, we know about your fleet to piece together the shattered heart, soul and spirit of your kindred Winged Lady of the Skies. The fragments of your beloved have endured its survival by concealing itself to keep the beating heartbeat in the void in tact. The spirits and the power itself senses that desired fleet which makes this particular hallow special."_

 _"You speak the truth of what lies beneath this fabled city," Brennan and Shalimar addressed. "It is the last hallow grounds of the resting place of the original spirits of the Ninjetti. This site is where the destined heir apparent must validate their claimant to the last kingdom standing. Either upon this site the chains of bondage will snap to release the tattered ladyship from the confines of an empty void, or for a wheel to be broken to spin it in a new direction by the key that bridges the past, present and future of the bloodline's lineage and liege. Our Lordship understands the burden and weight of the crown he must carry in order to restore the valor of his kingdom and legacy..."_

 _It was no doubt that the girl he's been talking to is a manifestation of the Great Power itself. However, in an ironic twist took the appearance of what maybe Amelia in the future down the unknown road. Soon, in the pyreflies swirled around to illuminate a bit of light in the dark hole to reveal in full form the secret beneath Angel Grove._

 _Behind the girl materialized a mystical wall with symbols, runes and markings etched in it. But Tommy knew otherwise this is more than just a wall for it was actually a mystical door. Fate and destiny had a way of working its will and manipulate both the shadow and light to its own devices. Tommy felt that there were forces beyond the Garrison and Emissary's control that was at hand that maneuvered certain events and incidents to transpire over the years._

 _Brennan and Shalimar have become part of him and Kimberly over the years as their bonds with the falcon and crane made them stronger. Literally, the mated animal spirits validated for him what he was facing and he knew time was limited. Unfortunately, he was also given a warning about the power he wields and that he possessed a deeper power that came with a price if he accessed it in his plight._

 _"The remains of the original Lord and Lady of the Skies?! That is what lies beyond this wall isn't it?" Tommy answered truthfully. "Bren and Shal have validated my plight to you and what I'm willing to do. This is where it will take place is it? The final chapter of this war? Tell me something I don't know already because whatever I have to do to keep my family and friends safe, consequences be damned. There is this power I have spent years training and mastering. In order for me to control it I had to look at things from both the shadow and light. If I have to either break the chains of bondage or for a wheel to spin in a new direction I can do both...whatever the cost."_

 _"You have a strong spirit and will, Tommy Oliver. I admire that." The girl said._

 _"Then you know how far that spirit and will is going to take me because of my heart's desire. I understand the burden and the weight of the crown I carry but it can't exist without an heir apparent nor its destined ladyship by my side. If you say we are future of the Bloodline of Power then I'm going to write that final chapter. I'm going to make sure I succeed in my mission because there is no limit to what I can do if it involves saving my daughter and my wife from the impending void that wants to take them."_

 _"There is still much you have yet to discover about the true power you wield inside, Winged Lord of the Skies." The girl said gently. "Yet, the bloodline cannot ignore us any longer as we call out to the fated and destined ones in the far distance. The hour of twilight is coming upon us and sooner or later it will reach its climax upon this chosen site where the final chapter will be written. It's waking up inside of you, inside of your tattered ladyship...and inside the bridge of shadow and light's union. Within the midst of chaos and fire, one must "bend the knee" in order to break the cycle. Only then the new order and dominion can begin its reign. The time will come and then you'll understand..."_

 _"It's starting isn't it? I have to go back because I feel it calling to them." Tommy said urgently. "Can you send me back please? I know I'm needed right now."_

 _"Oh silly white falcon, you had the power within you and yet you still have a lot to learn about ruling your kingdom." The girl said gently. She waved her hand and then a portal opened next to them. They looked towards it. "I do believe you are needed to assist a little maiden who is beginning to test the limits to the power she wields. The defiling shadows are descending upon her but an untamed wildcard may bring upon chaos and mayhem in the standoff that you'll walk into. Go now, your defender needs her white knight to be her beckon of light."_

 _Tommy breathed deeply and watched as Brennan and Shalimar fly through the portal. He took one last look at the girl who gave him a nod of approval and he walked through the portal. The girl watched the portal close completely and looked towards the stone wall. She heard the cries and echoes of the restless spirits and whispered in a long forgotten language words of reassurance. The girl was surrounded by hundreds of pyreflies and shut her eyes as the area became shrouded in a blinding light._

Moments later there was a static sound buzzing in the area that caught his attention. Tommy took four deep breaths. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a blurred vision. He blinked them four times to clear them. He looked around the area and found himself emerged in the pitch black abyss once again. He stood up slowly stretching out his arms and legs and rubbed his nose.

The sound of the drone redirected his focus and he found himself back again in the physical world. It was by some miracle that he saw the camera on the drone rotating as if somehow communication was restored. Maybe the camera on the drone caught what was going on in the hole and must have done a scan of the energy readings. By some miracle Tommy hoped his friends would be able to see and he can get in contact with them.

Grabbing the drone, Tommy started speaking into the camera hoping for a response. After speaking into the mic and attempting to get a sign of contact, he breathed a deep sigh of relief when the lens on the camera rotated meaning the others heard him. Being trapped forty feet down a hole, Tommy made a quick escape plan on how to get out right away. Once he was back topside, he would deal with what he encountered down the hole. However, it was imperative he get out because Tommy felt this overwhelming need to bust into Rideau Circle sensing that Amelia was in need of her father's help.

 **Back inside Rideau Circle**

The minute the building initiated a lockdown protocol, the Rangers knew they needed to work fast. By the time they reached the 30th level this was where they had to exercise extreme and discreet caution. However, the higher they were ascending up in the building they felt this overwhelming surge of power coursing through them. It felt that the longer they were on the premises, whatever laid buried within that hole underneath Rideau Circle was unlocking their innermost Ninjetti abilities. That statement came true once they began to glow their respective colors.

It surprised the Rangers to tap into their hidden abilities without realizing who or what was the source of this unknown power surge. Putting their skills of evasion and stealth to the test, it made bypassing the Emissary forces easy to dispatch knocking them out without detection. One by one each of the veterans tapped into their hidden Ninjetti abilities while they continued to search for the kids.

Jason was the first to discover his Ninjetti ability after his eyes flashed gold and his entire arm went on fire in fury when he knocked out a guard blocking the elevator. Kat learned her ability of self-regeneration while Rocky discovered his ability of super strength. Zack learned he can make his skin impenetrable while Tanya learned her ability to unleash powerful sound waves. Aisha's ability of generating force fields and Adam's ability of camouflage prevented them from being detected. The others were hoping to soon find out what abilities Trini, Billy and Justin possessed.

By the time they reached the 31st floor, Adam activated his camouflage ability to hide himself and the others. They blended with the grey colored walls in the halls as another security detail led by Balor who were currently sweeping the entire floor for signs of Amelia and Henry.

"Guys keep quiet!" Adam ordered to the others camouflaging them. "The Emissary are coming!"

"Sweep each floor! Those kids couldn't have gone far!" Balor ordered security and then angrily turned to Ashei. "It was your job to keep an eye on them! Not leave them in the hands of an incompetent underling!"

"What was I suppose to do huh?! I'm not a hired babysitter Balor!" Ashei snapped back. "The guard had no idea those children somehow slipped out!"

"Unfortunately, we have a little situation on our hands here tracking down two little children." Pan reported. "The 35th & 36th floors have been cleared. No sign of the little power brats. So which one of us is going to tell boss lady about our little escapees running amuck in our building?"

"There is no need to tell me since the building's lockdown protocol is blazing like a Christmas Tree throughout the building." Dalia stated approaching the rest of the pillars of the Emissary. "But apparently our little captives are not your mere average children, especially the little lady. There is something stirring inside that little girl. A power that is unyielding, unlimited and untrained. That child is beginning to test out the full potential of the power stirring in her which could be a problem for us."

"Why would that be a concern for us? We can take on a mere little girl she is no threat to us." Pan sneered.

"No, but her father is...and her mother is also becoming a wildcard to deal with." Dalia explained. "There is an uncanny aura inside that little girl and it's emerging the longer she is loose in this building. Whatever is laying in wake beneath us is stirring and it is reacting to the Bloodline of Power. We've seen this before and we know the stories of what happens. They are what stands in the way of our mission but we need to halt their progress. We could...we could probably work on retrieving the boy first. We could use the boy as leverage to get the little lady to yield."

Kat silently gripped Jason's hand feeling her husband's anger boiling but tried to keep him calm while they were incognito. The mention of Henry being used as bait lure their goddaughter was absolutely unforgivable. As the Rangers watched the Emissary disperse, they came out of their hiding spots resuming their search.

"You don't think Amelia maybe the reason why we're suddenly unlocking full access to our Ninjetti abilities is it?" Kat asked curiously.

"She did it once with Tommy and him unlocking that whole personal spirit world thing." Jason explained. "If what they're saying about Amelia is true then we have to get the kids out of this building. Amelia is the embodiment of the Great Power and she has the ability to unlock our innermost powers so her power alone holds no limitations."

"Well forget the Garrison trying to keep a lid on Amelia's powers the longer she is inside Rideau Circle." Adam replied.

"She is seeing what she can do with those powers and she will keep on testing the full potential." Jason continued. "I'm praying to God that Amelia and my son are safe because I will unleash my wrath if anything happens to my son and goddaughter. I'm not holding back my fury and if Amelia is responsible for this, then why don't we test the full potential of our abilities too?"

"That is something we can all agree upon." the others agreed. "The kids need us and I sure like to see what we can do when we have the whole group on hand."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the 31st floor, Amelia and Henry travelled through the air ducts after mind controlling one of the guards to help them up inside and keep their location hidden. Amelia could sense the other veteran Rangers nearby and that somehow her powers must of unlocked the Rangers' innermost Ninjetti abilities. The two kids managed to avoid detection the last few floors down to their current location.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Amelia and Henry jump down out of the air ducts thanks to the array of Amelia's tested abilities she practiced. The two kids ended up in one of the boardrooms looking around hoping to see one of original veterans. Unfortunately, the kids soon found themselves in danger as Amelia turned around to be confronted by Thea and Salazar. To the little girl's horror, she saw that Salazar was holding Henry hostage and they were surrounded by Emissary agents.

"Looks like playtime is over missy," Thea sneered wickedly. "Someone has been a very, very bad girl."

"Don't you dare try to move you little slippery brat or your pal over here gets it." Salazar laughed holding a sword to Henry's blade. "You know you have cause quite the mayhem here tonight."

"Oh just you wait until my mom and dad kick your butt!" Henry snapped threateningly. "The Power Rangers will come for us!"

"I know who you people are!" Amelia replied defiantly. "You're the bad people that brought my mommy back with the bad tingling feeling inside of her. You're the people that took my mommy away from my daddy and made him feel sad because she's not with him. My dad says you people like to hurt good people and that you're evil. You want to hurt me too, just like you want to hurt my parents by keeping them away from each other."

"You're a very smart girl, Amelia Oliver." Thea asked. "Is that what your dad told you about us? There is more to us than you know, little girl. We've been searching for you for many years and your parents and yourself are very, very important individuals. We're not the bad guys here, Amelia. We have a mission and we have a purpose to fulfill and you're the only one who can help us. Do you understand what is happening to you...and to your parents? Do you know about the power you wield inside?"

"You leave her alone!" Henry yelled. "Amelia, don't listen to them! I know your dad, my parents and the other Power Rangers will save us."

"Why don't you mind your own business, boy!" Salazar snapped. "We're having a very, very important talk with your buddy here."

"I know that you are very, very bad people and you did something to my mommy because that tingling feeling inside of her is acting funny." Amelia said. "I know you people are scared of my daddy because the tingling feeling inside of him of the green dragon and white falcon. You'll just make my dad more angry if you do something to me because you know he'll come after all of you. They're here in the building and they found out your little secret."

"You're meaning to tell us that the Power Rangers have been roaming around our neck of the woods?!" They replied angrily.

"You damn right we are and believe us we're the wrong people to mess with!" A voice snapped back and the kids looked up to see Jason and the other Rangers come into the board room after taking out a few of the Emissary agents.

"We knew you come for us!" the kids happily replied but Salazar tightened his hold on Henry.

"If you lay one hand on Henry we'll drop you right on the spot the second you blink." Jason said angrily getting into a fighting stance. "Henry, Amelia are you two alright?"

"Better than ever and happy you're here to save us." Amelia slightly smiled. "I can feel my daddy too coming for me. Boy, you people are in big trouble."

 **Meanwhile**

Tommy fought his way up to the 31st floor of Rideau Circle with Billy, Trini and Justin by his side. At this point he didn't care about the element of surprise and made his presence known by literally knocking out anything or anybody associated with the Emissary. There was a surge of power running through the Rangers and like the others, the longer they were in the building, the others soon tapped into their innermost Ninjetti abilities.

It startled Trini, Justin and Billy at first discovering her newly hidden Ninjetti abilities but it was worth it to get the edge against their enemies. The adrenaline and energy running through them helped each of the remaining original Rangers master their newfound powers. Billy was the first to learn his ability of super-speed once he was glowing blue and moved swiftly taking out any enemies in his way. Trini tried to defend herself from some of the armed Emissary agents until her body started to glow orange and instead of being directly attacked, she learned she was able to phase through her enemies.

"Oh man you're able to phase through those guys!" Billy exclaimed. "That is so awesome you can basically go through walls and stuff!"

"Yeah and you have quick agility like a true wolf!" Trini explained as one of the enemies was about to hit Justin. He quickly raised his arm up and started glowing green as he suddenly pushed the Emissary ninjas away with an invisible force.

"Nothing like a little mind over matter huh?" Justin called out. "Telekinesis, I can move objects with my mind. I need to seriously talk to Andros about how it all works."

Meanwhile, Tommy found himself dealing with the other four pillars of the Emissary trading blow for blow with each one of them. He made quick work of Balor and Ashei before he alternated strikes and hits between Pan and Dalia. The impact of Tommy's attacks were felt as the entire 31st floor of Rideau Circle turned into a battleground from different areas.

Billy, Trini and Justin stayed close to Tommy holding their own with Balor and Ashei as Tommy continued to duel with both Pan and Dalia. Soon, the quartet's battle spilled into the board room where they regrouped with the others fighting Salazar and Thea. However, the moment Tommy saw Amelia and Henry something stirred inside of him as his whole body began to glow both green and white alternately.

"Daddy?! Uncle Tommy?!" Henry and Amelia both called out at the same time.

"Tommy, great timing as usual!" Jason replied fighting the Emissary agents blocking him from getting to Salazar who still held Henry captive. "Great you joined the party!"

"Looks like I haven't missed much," Tommy said as he suddenly pushed back a few ninjas with telekinesis. He saw that Jason's fists were glowing fiery gold and was amazed that somehow his friends discovered their inner Ninjetti abilities. Unfortunately, the Emissary refused to back down despite their forces being overwhelmed by the Rangers as the fight continued on.

Amelia watched as the fight continued on but she felt the power inside of her stirring and making the other Rangers stronger, especially her father. Thea saw the little girl and felt a massive spike of power surging in her. But Thea knew there was a twilight that was about to descend upon them in a matter of moments. The white falcon's power was amassing in tenfold and he was working both Pan and Dalia to their limits.

She made her way towards Amelia but the little girl started using her abilities to keep Thea away from her. The Rangers fought their way to retrieve Henry from Salazar's clutches and just when Jason was clear to get to his son, the boy yelled as he was once again restrained this time by Pan and Balor. It halted the confrontation with Amelia in the center of the board room between the Rangers and the Emissary.

"If I were you child, you should stay your hand and listen to your elders." Dalia addressed the young girl as Tommy and the others felt a wave of fear over them. Kat and Jason saw Henry struggling against his captors and the boy still had that defiant attitude in him. However, the main focus of attention was solely on Amelia and it only made Tommy clench even more with anger and fury. "We know that you don't want to cause any trouble especially when it concerns your loved ones."

"You touch my daughter I'll make sure to drop you right where you're standing." Tommy said darkly, knocking out the last of the Emissary's forces.

"Give us back our son you bastards!" Kat and Jason angrily demanded as Henry tried to wiggle free from Pan and Balor's grip. "If you hurt our boy you'll pay dearly."

"Power Rangers, you impress us every time we meet I must compliment you on that." Dalia said maliciously, addressing them like she was giving a presentation in the board room. "Especially you, Dr. Tommy Oliver. You have exceeded our expectations of your powers, skills and caliber. It's not everyday, the Winged Lord of the Skies displays empathic mimicry but you surprise us at every turn, white falcon. Each of you have validated your power and valor to the Ninjetti Order and we can see why the Garrison have taken such invested interest with the Ninjetti for many eons."

"Yeah and you pretty much impressed us as to how foolish it will be to cross us when you make things very personal with us." Tommy growled. "Your little mission, this goes beyond what you put us through five years ago. Did you honestly think we wouldn't unlock the dirty little secret you guys have buried underneath us?"

"So you have seen what we are seeking have you?" Thea asked looking at the Rangers.

"The secret down that little rabbit hole in that forty foot hole underneath this building? It's not everyday we come across a mystical wall and a giant hole to find out that what you're trying to unlock is the last remnants of the Great Power itself?! The original remains of the Sacred Ninjetti spirits?" Billy spoke up angrily. "You people must be desperate to win your little war against the Garrison at the cost of our town for it."

"It is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good and to serve life itself." Balor stated sneering.

"And yet it took you people four thousand years to finally fulfill your mission huh?" Tommy spat back glaring at them. "You really believe you'll win this never ending war against the Garrison? Your adversaries spent the last four thousand years throwing wrenches in your plans while you people carved one Modus Operandi after another in a bid for immortality and power. So my daughter is the key to ending this war that has been written in blood and violence for four thousand years?"

"Your little girl was the secret that has been concealed from us by our adversaries for four thousand years. Do you ever wonder Tommy why the Garrison have spent years suppressing her true power? Why they have had such an invested interest to those who wield the powers of the falcon and the crane?" Dalia questioned. "You and your pink princess aren't like those before you who wielded the powers of the falcon and crane. You two became something else and that connection you two formed extends beyond what you comprehend. Which is why you're able to make both shadow and light yield to your will and hand. There is more to the Bloodline of Power than meets the eye."

"Which is why we intend to finally close the chapter of this war once and for all." Thea stated looking at Amelia. "And it was what Malo saw. It is you, young Amelia Oliver that can put an end to this war that has ravaged this planet for nearly four thousand years. You have two options young one to ensure the future of those you love. The first option is we'll spare your loved ones in exchange for you and we ensure no harm will come to them. Option two is that the rest of the Emissary will dispose of those who stand in our way should you not comply to our wishes. Either way, it is imperative you fulfill what you were destined for, little one."

Immediately Tommy took a step forward but then Thea made a quick dash to Amelia's side and threateningly pointed a sword to his daughter. He stopped but glared daggers at his enemies as Adam and Rocky were force to restrain their leader back. On the contrary, Thea's actions startled the other Pillars of the Emissary which gave Jason and Kat the opportunity needed to retrieve Henry as the couple managed to pull their son to safety by the Rangers' side.

Amelia remained quiet and relatively calm and focused her eyes to stare at her father. She could feel the conflict brewing inside her dad trying to keep both the falcon and green dragon, Brennan and Dragon within him composed and under control. The spirits inside of him were fueling the power inside of Tommy begging to unleash their wrath and fury. She felt the spirit of the crane, Shalimar making its presence known to her and Tommy sensing its distress over the situation escalating.

"Daddy, don't worry I trust you." Amelia mouthed to her father to give him some reassurance. "I'm not afraid daddy and I know...I know you will trust me."

"Amelia, I love you so much baby girl and you mean everything to me kiddo." Tommy told his daughter. "I promise you that everything will be alright. I know you will trust just as I will always trust my little defender." He then focused his attention on the Emissary angrily addressing them. "Do you think my daughter will yield to you bastards' delusions and grand visions?! I'm not afraid to drop each and every single one of you on this ground if you dare think I'm not leaving here without Amelia!"

"What do you think you're doing Thea?! Are you out of your mind little sister?!" Dalia said in disbelief. "I am speaking to you as your sister to stand down right this minute before you make things worse! That little girl is our key to the future of the Emissary and no harm shall come to her!"

"You sons of bitches better stand down because our patience have run its course with you people!" Jason angrily said as Kat hugged their son protectively. "We swear to God we'll take down this entire building if anything happens to that little girl!"

"I think you have it the other way around, Gold Ranger." Pan said mockingly.

"Over my dead body my daughter's life will be forfeited for your ploy for power and immortality." Tommy growled taking a step forward, but reluctantly being held back by his teammates. He continued to stare daggers at Thea continuing to point her sword at Amelia. "You people made the biggest mistake coming after my family and I vowed that no harm will ever come to them. Congratulations you people single handedly signed your own death warrants."

"Actually on the contrary you apparently are one step ahead of us on that one, Tommy." Thea cryptically warned. "A twilight will descend upon us and believe me this one will be unlike anything you have seen. There are only two options in the matter and if you value your lives then you will yield or..."

There was an eerie silence that fell upon the board room except for the split second sword of a swooshing sound coming from a sharp sword. Suddenly, Thea's blade made a clanking sound as it momentarily dropped on the floor as both sides stared in disbelief.

Thea let out a gasping sound and gave a look of shock at Dalia and the rest of the Emissary before she started coughing up blood. She looked to see a sword ferociously ran through her gut as the sword was withdrawn. The young pillar of the Emissary held her stomach in disbelief to see the swordswoman responsible. Both sides recognized the infamous scarlet cloak figured but she defiantly removed her hood to reveal herself. Behind those familiar doe brown eyes told another story, one that Tommy tried to piece.

"The Scarlet Sovereign..." Thea said weakly in disbelief. "You...you...who are you...who..."

"Always keep in mind of option three and you know damn well who I am." She addressed the fallen pillar as she collapsed on the ground from massive blood loss, but her eyes told another side of her. Watching the fallen woman struggle for air she quietly made her way to Thea with her sword in hand. "You talk about a twilight descending this very evening. Let me tell you this, I am the twilight that has come upon you tonight and will silence those who make power yield."

A rare scream of agony came out of Dalia's mouth and the Rangers looked on in pure disbelief and horror to witness their lost pink crane deal the execution blow to Thea to dispose of another Pillar of the Emissary. Tommy saw into Kimberly's eyes a blank and robotic stare that lacked any humanity as the gory sound of a decapitated head rolling on the ground was heard. Neither side didn't know what to anticipate next and wonder if the shell of the woman was either Kimberly or the Scarlet Sovereign.

Suddenly, with the impromptu execution done she shifted her attention to Amelia who stared in absolute silence at her mother. Something inside quelled that untamed fire inside of her glancing upon the little girl as she quietly held her hand out to her. She didn't bother to acknowledge the Emissary who were filled with shock witnessing their weapon suddenly execute Thea moments ago or the Power Rangers who attempted to get her attention by calling out her name.

"I promise that no one will make you yield the power you wield, Amelia." She told the little girl calmly. "It calls to you doesn't it just like it calls to me." In a trance like manner, Amelia reached out her hand to grab a hold of her mother's hand but this time Tommy broke through to make his way towards his wife and daughter.

"No stop! Don't go! Wait please Kimberly?! Kim!" Tommy yelled frantically not knowing what was going to happen next. For a manner of minutes, his voice caught their attention as she turned to the worried and emotionally distraught man. "Please for the love of god stop! Kimberly?! Is it...is it you Beautiful?"

"I know you value Amelia's life but she is not made to yield to anyone but herself. I give you my word that no harm will come to your little defender, Tommy." She whispered sincerely but with Thea's death she was beginning to feel the after effects of the Everlasting Spell. She came for her own agenda and hers alone and Amelia was essential to her reasons. She felt that familiar stirring sensation again whenever he was in her presence. "You'll always seek me out just like you do and I'll expect you'll find me again."

Tommy sniffled knowing what was about to happen. "Please, don't let anything happen to her I beg of you."

Giving a nod of understanding personally directed towards Tommy, she took hold of Amelia's hand as the young girl looked on at her despondent dad. It was a sickening feeling that part of him knew this would happen and there was nothing to stop it. He and everyone else could only watch as Amelia was mysteriously sprinted away alongside her mom into the unknown long night.


	45. Emotionally Compromised

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 45 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The aftermath of the events at Rideau Circle tests the Rangers' state of minds but Tommy is more preoccupied with other matters as the Emissary looks for retribution.** **)**

 **Chapter 45: Emotionally Compromised**

 **July 30th, 2009**

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Scott Residence**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Jason arrived home a little after lunch time while Kat finished putting Hazel down for a nap and had Jason's parents pick up the twins for the afternoon. Henry opted to stay home alongside his parents and baby sister since he was worried about his godfather Tommy. The couple stared outside at their longtime friend outside in the backyard sitting quietly on the deck, just like he has done the last few days.

The events at Rideau Circle left the Rangers worn out the last few days and on high alert. However, it wasn't about the battle that got to them, it was the overall aftermath and the struggle to regain their composure and regroup. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Tommy and more than ever his friends needed to be there for him.

It was the reason why the Rangers refused to leave Tommy alone at his parents' house these last few days due to becoming the emotional wrecking ball he became. They saw first hand Tommy's worst nightmare play out and despite their offer of kind words and reassurance, nothing worked to comfort him. The Rangers lost count in the last few days the number of times they seen Tommy cry an excessive amount of tears until he expunged enough energy to force himself into a restless sleep.

Tommy wasn't the only one left in a distraught state after escaping Rideau Circle. They felt sympathy knowing how much of an emotional toll this fight and conflict between the Garrison and Emissary have taken on him. It was understandable and it was the fear of the unknown for Amelia's fate that haunted Tommy. The Rangers knew about the sacrifices and everything Tommy did to keep Amelia safe and it was the mystery of wondering why he let Kimberly sprint away with their daughter.

There were still a lot of unanswered questions except one thing that was a fact. Things were starting to spiral out of control and it put the Rangers in a very volatile and delicate situation which begs to ask: what was going on? Between unearthing the hole beneath Rideau Circle and the demise of Thea, they were still left on edge wondering what retaliation would await them by the Emissary.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Both sides were left speechless after the sudden disappearance of Amelia and Kimberly. All that was left in the aftermath was the beheaded corpse of Thea as a result of the Emissary's attempts to procure the young girl. Unfortunately, both sides didn't take into account the sudden appearance of the Scarlet Sovereign. This time, she came for her own agenda and had no disregard for the people responsible for her second lease in life or for the ten veteran Rangers who were family to her._

 _In a rare moment of shock value, the leader of the Emissary was left stunned over what transpired. It was odd for the Emissary to display any feelings or emotions but it was uncommon for these ancient immortal beings to behest on a personal level. Never in their existence have they found themselves emotionally compromised by someone who knew how to get the best of them without any remorse or ease._

 _"If you value leaving these premises in one piece I suggest you do so now before my patience runs its course!" Dalia spoke with a trembling voice laced with shock, denial and anger. "If you want another round with us...then take this deal of parley and leave immediately."_

 _"Dalia it will be our honor to avenge your sister and dispose of these pesky Power Rangers..." Pan smirked wickedly but to his surprise, Dalia interrupted._

 _"Just get them out of my sight right this minute!" Dalia suddenly yelled before she turned to Tommy giving him a direct warning. "Do not take this "act of mercy" very likely, Tommy. I will get my retribution for what has been done to my sister. Mark my words, Power Ranger someone will be held accountable for my sister's demise! You have no idea of the mayhem and chaos you have unleashed upon this insignificant city. What, are you all for a loss of words too just as we are?"_

 _"You people brought this upon yourselves so don't hold us responsible for what happened to your sister." Tommy scowled angrily. "We didn't deal that death blow to her as much as we would have wanted that satisfaction. However, you can tell Thea knew it and it was by your weapon's hand that led to your sister's demise."_

 _"You better hold your tongue if you dare speak ill about my sister in my presence!" Dalia snapped furiously._

 _"Hey your sister was no saint and that goes for the rest of you sons of bitches," Jason snapped._

 _"Maybe Kim disposing your sister was an act out of "mercy" to spare her from the inevitable." Tommy replied angrily. "I don't know what you people did to my wife and I don't know what her motives are thanks to the magic crap you put her through. She is not the weapon you people make her out to be since she's obviously defective. Whatever you did to her can't be undone because the power you gave her, it's burning out of control and spiraling fast. She'll burn everything in her path and silence those who stand in her way. She...she...won't give it up without a fight and she'll run through anybody to get what she wants."_

 _"That is the case but she'll do the same thing to the rest of you Power Rangers." Balor warned them. "However, it was by our hands we gave her life, we can certainly take that from her if that is what needs to be done. Maybe it might be our hands or by yours Tommy you'll end up taking her down once again. Then, we'll procure our key to the future that will ensure our survival."_

 _"I wouldn't be sure about that." Tommy warned them in a darken tone. Deep down he knew his enemies were masking their vulnerability but yet these adversaries' fates were tied to Kimberly's. It would only be a matter of time before they would find a way to get to Amelia again. "I have no sympathy for what Kim did to your sister and I couldn't care less for her. After that stunt she pulled with my daughter, I'm not going to cry any tears over your loss. If I know my wife, part of her will do everything in her power to keep Amelia out of reach from anyone who threatens her daughter."_

 _"Even from you too?! The power of the Scarlet Sovereign runs through the body of Kimberly Hart-Oliver." Dalia replied. "Let me remind you one cannot exist on a half-life existence if one's heart and soul is tattered up into splintered fragments. Restoring a person's beating heart from the void is a fleet beyond imagination. You have inadvertently set this planet on a collision course to witness a power beyond comprehension. Tell me something Tommy, how are you willing to go until you'll be forced to submit and yield?"_

 _"Far beyond the limits of the power I wield because you know damn well what I'll do for my family." Tommy said defiantly as the Rangers made their getaway. He knew they were hellbent on retribution for what Kimberly did to Thea, especially Dalia. Still, everything was up in the air as it was becoming a race to determine Amelia's whereabouts before Kim's time was running up. "We're not choosing sides nor we hold any allegiance to either the Garrison or the Emissary. We fight for each other and for the people we love. It's ironic that it's us that will ultimately decide which side will be victorious in the final chapter of this four thousand year old conflict."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Jason and Kat knew what was on Tommy's mind but the others didn't want to bring up the events of Rideau Circle at their falcon's expense. As much as he tried to conceal his emotions, it was obvious that their longtime best friend was suffering and Amelia's disappearance only made the pain worsen. Even Henry was worried about his godfather and the little boy wanted to show his support for his uncle in his time of need.

The of them stepped outside while Tommy continued to sit quietly in the backyard as he's been doing the last few days. He heard his friends coming outside to check up on him like they been doing after he reluctantly accepted their invitation to stay with them ever since the Rideau Circle incident. Sooner or later he had to open up about it, including what he experienced down in the hole under Rideau Circle.

"She let us leave because somehow Kimberly found a way to emotionally compromise the leader of the Emissary." Tommy suddenly spoke much to Jason and Kat's shock.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"My wife came out of her own actions and showed us first hand what she is capable of doing." Tommy answered. "Somehow she got the best of them, especially Dalia by hitting her where it hurts the most."

"What play the role of impromptu executioner?!" Jason asked shockingly. "This is the same Kimberly we're talking about right?! The one that went around Angel Grove the last couple of months dropping lowlife criminals like some sort of vigilante?! The same one who we watched behead another pillar of the Emissary without a blink of an eye?!"

"I know all of that bro, I know all of it because I feel it every time." Tommy said. "I can't know what is going on in her mind because I'm not sure. She's close and within reach but yet, I will always be arm's lengths away from her and I can't reach out to get to her. She knew exactly what she was doing when she killed Thea and for a brief second I felt something inside of Kim when she looked at Amelia."

"What do you think it is you felt?" Kat questioned. "We know that Kim's life is tied to the rest of the Emissary through the Everlasting Spell they casted."

"Except the spell bounds her to them through their remaining life essences." Tommy explained. "Every time one of them dies, it's like the tethers that bind her to their magic breaks off and it makes her stronger. However, because they brought her back using the substance and with her powers of the Crane she possessed, it shattered her soul into fragments. It meant that she is living with a half-life existence, part alive and part not so alive. What I felt back there is Kim attempting to piece together parts of her heart and soul, but she cannot do it..."

"It's because of the Everlasting Spell," Jason said with a sigh.

"Maybe but apparently the powers that be somehow found a way to separate Kim's soul and it can only be felt through this bond with soulmates. It was why I was able to still talk to Shalimar in the spirit world all this time. I was told I have done this before, traveling between the physical and spiritual world, interacting with a person's heart and soul, theoretically. I think...I think it's why she's been able to survive all this time because I inadvertently kept her alive. It was why."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. "How did you think Kim's been alive this whole time?"

"All this time I was traveling to my personal spirit world, I figured out where each part of Kim's soul went to. One portion of her soul resides in Amelia, another inside of me, another portion that remained within her and the last one which merged with her animal spirit: the crane, Shalimar. But thanks to the Everlasting Spell and the substance, that portion of her soul inside of her animal spirit represented the shadow and light within in and it split when it awakened the shadow inside of her, the Scarlet Sovereign. If you want to be more literal, the part of her soul that is the Scarlet Sovereign is in actuality, the Firebird."

"So you're saying that when those bastards resurrected Kim, it caused Kim's heart and soul to split and share it with three other entities beside herself?" Jason inquired as Tommy reluctantly nodded. "One part of Kim's heart and soul is with you, another part is with Amelia and another portion is with her animal spirit, Shalimar. However, when they resurrected her, the portion with her crane spirit caused a further split when they gave her the power of the Scarlet Sovereign. That portion held by the crane split further between Shalimar and Firebird."

"It's what Amelia meant when she said...when she said to trust her." Tommy said, sighing deep in thought. "It is why...it is why I let Kim take our daughter away. Maybe Amy saw this I don't know, but the power inside of my daughter is stirring. There is nothing the Garrison can do to conceal it's aura and the Emissary are closing in on them. I didn't want this for my little girl. I didn't this to be my family's future and now...now there is more chaos and mayhem."

"But there is that consolation that Amelia is safe with someone her heart trusts." Kat attempted to reassure him. There was a part of her that wonder if her choice of words was the right one to say to Tommy knowing how emotionally conflicted he gets when it comes to his family, especially his wife. "You trust your daughter right?"

"With all my heart and soul...Amelia is the one thing that makes living this unbearable nightmare the reason I'm still here." Tommy continued. "I told my daughter to be brave, selfless and true in the face of danger. I told my seven year old daughter not to be afraid but at the end of the day, she is still a child."

"We know bro but still you we remind ourselves at the end of the day, they're still kids." Jason stated as Tommy sighed.

"And yet she's still vulnerable and it's what scares me..." He whispers. "...My little girl is alone out there without anyone to protect her from the dangers of the world. I don't care if this world wants to take me down and get the best of me. But Amelia...I can't let this world ware her out. I need my daughter to know that no matter what she'll always be safe but how can I do that if I don't know...if I don't know how?"

"You'll always figure out a way Tommy and we all made a promise that we'll be with you all the way." Kat reassured him.

"I made promise that I couldn't make five years ago when I let the Emissary get their hands on Kim. I failed in protecting my pink princess from an impending fate we fought so hard to prevent. I'm not going to put my daughter down that same path her mother was forced to endure." He replied. "That is my family out there and I feel helpless to let them fend for themselves knowing I inadvertently put a target on their backs. I'm in a bind here and when this is all said and done, part of me is scared that I can't fight the hand of fate and destiny without...sacrificing my own just for theirs."

"We won't rest until we knock down the rest of the pillars of the Emissary." Jason assured his best friend. "Two of them have already been disposed of and we're not afraid of getting down and dirty to do so. Like you said we'll fight this war and battle on our own terms. However, we need you Tommy because you're the only one who knows what it will take to come out of this victorious."

"Yeah but you can't imagine how far I'll go to ensure victory." Tommy solemnly spoke up. "One final chapter will be written it's a question of how it will all end."

He already understood the work he had ahead of him in his fleeting task and was still haunted by his encounter beneath the city. Yet, the cryptic warning of the upcoming battle ahead loomed over him wondering how much more of his fragile heart's desires he had to sacrifice for the greater good. If he had to reach down to the deepest core of himself to ensure it what will become of him when the dust settles?

He unintentionally released his daughter into the hands of his wayward, lost pink crane. They were out there on their own and after what happened at Rideau Circle, part of him felt that at this point their adversaries are regretting investing the last of their resources in their weapon. There is no point on choosing a side or staying neutral because the rules were changing constantly. For Tommy, it would be a matter of time before everything will soon become a free for all on both ends of shadow and light.

 **3:30 p.m**

 **Somewhere outside of Angel Grove**

There was something about familiar about the cabin they spent the last few days retreating to. However, Amelia knew exactly where her mother sprinted them away to if only her mom can recall the memories of the happier times as Kimberly Hart-Oliver. It would be only be a matter of time before someone would find them if it either be the Garrison or the Emissary.

It was fortunate that the owners of the lakeside cabin weren't vacationing but it was fully stocked with the essentials and had some change of clothes for the duo. There wasn't much interaction between mother and daughter with the exception of meals and bedtime rituals. Overall, Amelia knew her mom was true to her word and for now they were out of harm's way.

However, the young girl couldn't shake the feeling of her father's despair and worry from her mind. Amelia missed her dad and more than ever all she wished her was for her father to stop suffering from being separated from her mother. She understood her father's struggle and just when they were mere inches from one another, they are abruptly divided by the wildcard hand of fate.

She heard the stories about her parents' history and epic love story and how over the years they have overcome and endured the trials and tribulations. More than ever Amelia wished there was something she could do to give her mom and dad the happily ever after they deserved. Despite everything, there was always that part of Tommy and Kimberly that remained deep down that couldn't forget about one another.

Maybe it was what compelled Kimberly to whisked her and Amelia to Tommy's uncle's cabin of all places. Or the other possible reason was because it was one of the few places her mother couldn't forget that held special memories of the life she knew once upon a time. Whatever the colliding forces were inside of Kimberly, it was becoming this internal struggle to find a balance to keep both the light and shadow at bay.

All Kimberly knew was that the moment she disposed of Thea back in Rideau Circle, it became clear that she needed to break the chains that were binding her. For each pillar she knocked down, she felt a massive surge of power coursing through her. Unfortunately, where she felt invincibility, there was also vulnerability which became unbearable and bringing her closer to that empty edge attempting to swallow her. It was why Amelia's presence and being at this remote cabin was temporary soothing the combustible power struggle inside of her.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Amelia asked finding her mother sitting outside once again staring aimlessly at the remote lake.

"I think I'll be alright. I hope to be alright soon, Amelia." she simply said. "I like it here. It's very peaceful and quiet. I think I was here a long time ago with...with him."

"Do you know where we are and where you brought us?" Amelia asked taking a seat next to her mom. "We were here a long time ago when I was a baby. My dad says that he's been coming up to this place for as long as he could remember."

"Maybe that's why I brought us here because...it's a place I can't forget either." she explained. "Your dad, I think I was here with him long ago. I get flashes, memories, fragments of a life I need...no, I'm compelled to remember. It doesn't hurt as much, but remembering it all becomes a struggle unless you're here. I feel things, thoughts and emotions from people that matter to me: I feel yours and that of Tommy."

"Me too I feel what you and daddy feel sometimes because of the tingling feeling inside of me." Amelia muttered pointing to her bracelet. "It makes me do things but sometimes it makes you and daddy act funny. The people in the forest called the Garrison tried to hide my special powers from the bad guys by making me and dad wear these special jewelries. Those people in the building called the Emissary want me to do something that can hurt a lot of people. They been fighting for a long time."

"Why do these people want you for your power?" Kimberly reluctantly asked. "What makes you a very special little girl, Amelia?"

"It's because I'm your daughter and you and dad are very powerful everyone says. You don't remember because of the special magic those Emissary people used on you to pull you out of empty place. No matter what you're my mommy even if you don't remember me or daddy and I hate seeing him sad because of what happened to you. I know part of you remembers daddy because you never hurt him and he keeps finding you no matter where you go. Daddy always used to say "always and forever" is your eternal promise to each other because he loves you."

"That promise of always and forever...I can't forget it can I?" she asked. "I think that is more than just him and me, but to you too." She saw the little girl nod her head and let out a small chuckle. Something about Amelia complexed her and whatever it was this little girl possessed, it was strong enough to keep the conflicting power struggle raging inside of Kimberly at bay. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"I saw flashes of a young couple who spent a lot of time here." She recalled deep in thought. "They had very fond memories at this cabin together. They were very much in love and talked about all their dreams and aspirations in life." Amelia saw her mother let out a sigh and a slight smirk before continuing. "This place holds a special place in Tommy's heart doesn't it? The more I remember, the more it becomes a tug of war trying to balance the light and shadow within."

 _"There are some places deep within our hearts and soul we can never forget."_ She started recalling something Tommy told her back in the desert of the old Command Center and for some reason it stayed with her. _"Although inside of us we're damaged, the memories stay constant and we can never forget the longing we desire and yearn for..."_

"Are you okay, mommy? Is something wrong?" Amelia asked snapping her mom out of her daydream.

"Does it hurt to remember things? I know I'm not...I'm not me or normal but something calls out to me in the distance. I know something happened to me and it's like pieces of me are scattered all over the place. I can't control this thing inside of me but it itches to come out every single time." Kimberly said. "I think I'm the Scarlet Sovereign, the weapon of the Emissary to serve life itself. However, I think I went by a different name in a previous life, Kimberly Hart-Oliver. That life beckons me to remember it because someone is telling me to wake up. These voices, they call to me from both sides but nothing beats in the void like I'm missing something. What is it I'm missing?"

"You're missing the part of you that remembered loving daddy and me," Amelia answered, though she hinted a bit of sadness in the little girl's voice. "Why do you hurt daddy by not knowing us? Is it because those bad people made you forget about us? It makes daddy sad whenever you go away again."

"I...I...I can't help it and something is happening to me like I'm running on a limited amount of time. Those people, the Emissary gave me another lease on life by pulling me from the void. They brought me back but I'm not...I'm not the person he thinks I am. But your dad, for some reason I can't forget him and...and..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"...And maybe he's the one that the voices also call to in the far distance. I owe him a debt for my freedom and in return I must repay that debt. He's like me, an unyielding spirit who doesn't answer to anyone but their own. However, there is this divide that separates us and our own convictions are different from one another. Yet, we are bound by one common factor, making sure you are safe."

"I trust my dad...and I trust you because you're my mommy whether you know it or not." She reassured her mother. "They're going to come for you because of the funny tingling feeling inside of you. Also, you killed somebody in front of everybody."

"They don't know what I'm capable of but I must do what is necessary to achieve what I desire." She simply stated. "However, I did give my word to Tommy to keep you safe because there are forces out there who want to make you suppress the power you possess or use it for their own devices. I for one find it a travesty that no one hasn't give you a full understanding of the power you possess kiddo. Is that why you chose to come with me?"

"I wanted to be with my mommy to keep her safe because that funny tingling feeling inside of you is going to make you do weird things again. Daddy trusts me and he knows you won't let anyone hurt me. You're looking for something and I think...I think I have to help you find it. Is daddy going to find you again?"

"It's what he does because I think that's Tommy's nature." Kimberly replied looking at her daughter. "I think you're suppose to help me find something I need and I gave your dad my word to keep you safe. No one will make you yield the power you wield. It shouldn't be restrained or conceal and I will do what needs to be done to make sure that power remains unbound and free. Remember, you are in control of the power possess and with it...comes great untapped potential waiting to be unlocked."

 **5:30 p.m**

 **Reefside Forest**

 **Reefside, CA**

"The spirits are stirring and there is a drastic shift in power." Dulcea replied looking at the cauldron on the plateau as the wind continued to shift in another direction. "The balance of light and shadow beats erratically. It calls to them, the Great Power for everything to come in full circle. The power within will no longer yield to its confinement."

"And thus another pillar of the Emissary is demolished by the hands of their own weapon." Zordon confirmed as glanced over the landscape of the hidden Ninjetti kingdom and let out a deep sigh. The ancient being of Eltar felt a sense of inner turmoil and a struggle of balance in the atmosphere knowing the aura that is currently undergoing it.

"Our fabled and wayward ladyship is breaking the chains that bind her isn't she?" Dulcea muttered.

"The consequences of chaos' ladder spiraling out of control and now our lost pink crane is acting upon her own convictions though time is limited. She has emotionally compromised the Emissary to the brink of yielding to the power she wields. There is a heartbeat attempting to steady the bloodlust and fire burning within our crowned ladyship of the Skies." Zordon explained staring at the cauldron. "What is the status of our leftover contingency?"

"Jade is holding together the last of our forces at the Monument Valley sanctum." Dulcea reported. "The Phantoms are disposing of any sleeper cells still active and attempting to hunt down our allies. Roxas remains out in the field keeping an eye of suspicious activity going on in Angel Grove. We have doubled patrol around the area should be prepare for another confrontation with the Emissary."

In the middle of their conversations, the duo turned their attention to Quinn who had recently returned from another pilgrimage near the mountain terrains. The remaining founders of the Garrison took notice of Quinn's recent trips deep into the mountains. They all knew the history behind those past pilgrimages or quests many have embarked upon in the past during the golden days of the Ninjetti Order and the hidden kingdom.

"I see the ancient spirits have given you sanctuary on your travels along the mountain pass, old friend." Zordon said with a slight smile. "Do the restless wayfarer wanderers still whisper their infinite guidance and wisdom?"

"The terrain hasn't changed much no matter how much time passes or the landscape changes." Quinn addressed the duo. "Yet, the whispering "wayfarer wanderers" as you call them my comrades are answering the call. It's waking up what has longed slumbered in the void, answering to the beckoning force in the distance. The heartbeat of these fabled lands is thriving."

"So the question begs is will our destined lordship and the bloodline be ready to take flight?" Dulcea replied. "The essence of the Great Power stirs and the spirits remain restless as long as this conflict between the Emissary and Garrison continues to be written in blood and violence. The future is clouded and uncertain and the traditions and history of this organization and order is under question."

"Maybe...maybe that is the key to finally closing this four thousand year old chapter will come down to unpredictability and uncertainty of the unknown." Quinn said with a sense of firm conviction. "Besides, this new order you've chosen to uphold the Ninjetti are individuals who specialize in being unorthodox and unpredictable? Maybe it's time that tradition...tradition changes and the rules are redesigned."

 **6:00 p.m**

 **Downtown Angel Grove**

Back in Angel Grove, Justin was on the phone finishing talking to Jason and Kat getting the latest update on Tommy. As for the rest of the original Rangers, they were back at Dune Lion Records reviewing the intel they got from the drone from their exploration beneath Rideau Circle. Unfortunately, the events of the last few days left the Ranger teams currently stationed in the city on edge worried about retaliation from the Emissary and the current whereabouts of Kimberly and Amelia.

The P.I in training prompted the young Ninjetti Green Ranger to hit the streets hoping to gain intel on the Emissary's latest activities in the city. For the rest of the original veterans, the other Ninjetti Rangers knew too well about their young friend's history of going "off the books" and wanted to make sure Justin wasn't going gung ho.

Much to the young man's surprise, he found himself being tailed by TJ and Cassie under the orders of Jason and the others to provide Justin backup. For the last hour, the trio staked out Rideau Circle from the Coffee Beanery shop across the street. They saw activity happening awhile later when Salazar emerged from the building with a bunch of Malo's old youth underlings instructing the youngsters to head to the docks.

Recalling the tragic death of Nico's brother, Arturo due to his involvement with the Emissary's youth groups the trio tailed the youths to the docks. However, upon their arrival at the docks, the three Rangers were in for a stunning scene once they arrived near the pier. To their horror, they found the entire youth group disposed without alerting screams of suspicious activity. They caught a glimpse of the perpetrators responsible for disposing of the Emissary's underlings who looked like ancient ninja like warriors who moved like ghosts with soundless steps and swiftness. One of them caught Justin, TJ & Cassie spying on them and about to advance towards.

"Stay where you are!" A voice ordered one of the warriors advancing towards the trio. "They are not to be harmed. These are the Power Rangers, no one is to harm them."

"You're the one responsible for this?!" Justin replied looking around watching as it looked like a crime scene was being wiped clean and spotless. Much to TJ and Cassie's surprise, there was something familiar about the man who inadvertently kept them from further harm.

Unfortunately, for Justin the last thing they needed was to be subjected to another one of the Garrison's questionable battle tactics. They haven't seen Roxas since the battle at the Monument Valley Garrison Sanctum, but these days they were skeptical of another encounter with the remaining founders.

"We meet again, Justin it's been awhile." Roxas said casually. "TJ Johnson and Cassie Chan, it's a pleasure seeing you two Space Rangers again."

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Cassie asked suspiciously. "You seem to know us like we're old acquaintances..."

"What the hell is this? Did you realize what you guys have done?!" Justin snapped much to his friends dismay at the mysterious stranger. "Hey we don't go around Angel Grove killing anyone as we please. Those kids you and your buddies just quietly disposed of had families. Is it the Garrison's policy to get rid of any Emissary opposition regardless of their age, Roxas?"

"It was necessary to take out any threats that remained obstacles in the Garrison's way." Roxas explained. "I know you have strong oppositions to our methods and ideologies but we have been at this for many eons fighting against the Emissary. They maybe youths, but still they are soldiers fighting alongside our adversaries and we couldn't let proceed with their orders given to them by the pillars."

"Orders? What orders are you talking about?" TJ asked.

"If you know something, please share with us if you say we fight the same common enemy." Cassie replied pleading with Roxas. For Justin, he wasn't sure if he should share with TJ and Cassie the truth about the Garrison's true identities, especially Roxas. It was evident there was still a connection after all these years and Roxas still held a upmost respect for the Pink Space Ranger. Even when was known as the Phantom Ranger back in the day, the mutual respect remained in tact. "A little girl's life is at stake on this."

"I know who you're talking about, the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power. The little defender of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies." Roxas stated. "Yet, we were caught off guard with the events that transpired at Rideau Circle and now the wayward lost crane is out, both bound and unbound but with her power peaking with each pillar that is knocked down."

"Please, if you have any information about how to save Kim and find Amelia please tell us." Justin said sincerely. "Quinn said that there are repercussions to that Everlasting Spell they cast upon Kim and themselves. He likes to call it "the spell on constant recall" which means there is always major glitches whenever it's casted. After what she did to Thea we're worried that the Emissary will seek retaliation, especially Dalia. Somehow, for everyone of those pillars that dies, Kim gets stronger and parts of her starts recalling her old life. It's a side effect isn't it?"

"It's more than just worrying about the Emissary's retaliation or Dalia's revenge for the death of her sister." Roxas added letting out a slight smirk. "Quinn is right to call the Everlasting Spell the spell on constant recall because you don't cast it upon someone whose very heart and soul is splintered and fragmented. It was...it was never meant to be cast upon someone who is residing to a half-life existence, yet our wayward ladyship is persistent. There is a domino effect at work here should she attempt to unbind herself from the chains that keep her bound to the Emissary. But..."

"There is always a but to this explanation." Justin said crossing his arms.

"The weapon our adversaries activated reawakened the dormant part of the ladyship's fragmented heart and soul. It was the looming shadow that lurked behind the scenes and those bastards woke it up. It was known as the Scarlet Sovereign but like your emotionally compromised lordship, he too has both his beckoning light and looming shadow to contend with, just as she does." Roxas continued as the trio continued to uneasily watch the Garrison's elite agents, the Phantoms dispose of the dead youths. "He has his white falcon and the burning rage of the green Dragon to contend with, your wayward ladyship has her agile crane and the fiery Firebird within her."

"So why go through all this trouble to dispose of a bunch of lesser underlings then?" TJ asked. "You know you people just committed murder once the police find out."

"It was necessary in order...to give your lordship a twenty-four hour head start before the Emissary and Garrison will descend upon his loved ones to correct a lapse error of judgment." Roxas reluctantly replied as Justin picked up on what the Garrison member hinted. "Those underlings under Salazar's orders were sent to rectify the problem they created and keep it under containment. They will then proceed to retrieve the key component they require to end this war. I...I was given a request to stand down."

"Stand down for what?" Cassie asked warily but then she saw that Justin proceeded to pull out his cellphone. She and TJ were confused by Roxas' comments or the scene they stumbled upon. Just when they were about to interrogate him again for more answers, the trio saw that Roxas and his followers suddenly gone from the scene. "Wait, where did he go? Justin, who was that guy and what is with all the cryptic talk going on?"

"One of the last surviving founding members of the Garrison goes by the name Roxas." Justin answered while he quickly started sending a text message. He reassured his friends once they met up with the others he'll explain to them everything.

For a moment Justin stared intensely at his phone screen with a sense of uncertainty hanging over his head. If he sent this message out to Tommy then he will have this feeling that whatever the next course of action will occur, it will eventually be set in motion by their fearless leader. After all, with emotions running high and rampant, the only thing they can do is anticipate the results as Justin hit the send button.

 **Meanwhile...**

It didn't take too long for Justin's text message to reach the already emotionally conflicted White Ranger once he contacted Billy and requested a teleportation to his uncle's cabin by the lake. He dodged any questions from his friends as to his reasons for going there, but with their friend's emotional state, they let him be. Unbeknownst to the others with the exception of Justin, it was a matter of business once he arrived at his destination.

The place looked like it has been kept under good condition and someone had maintained the upkeep at the cabin that remained a focal destination throughout Tommy's entire life. He approached the property as he recalled all the fond memories he had back in the day at his uncle's cabin. It was more than just a vacation getaway for him away from the bustling city life in Angel Grove.

Tommy recalled coming up to his uncle's cabin as a sanctuary retreat at times he needed to collect his thoughts and reflect on life in general. It was also a place that held a special place in the storybook love story history of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. With each step closer to the cabin, memories of the life that seemed like a long ago distant past played in his mind. The memories of the days of young teenage lovers professing their feelings for one another, their first time together, weekend getaways with each other and friends, and a rarity of one of the only few times they visited his uncle's cabin as newlyweds.

Then it hit him that the last time he visited his uncle's cabin was over six years ago during the early years of Amelia's life. He heard the sound of laughter in the distance of a child playing with a young woman carefully keeping watch over the girl. Maybe it was an illusion but, the sound of the girl's innocent voice brought Tommy back to reality and he figured that despite it all, part of him knew that a promise was kept subconsciously.

Moments later, the young girl stopped playing sensing an all familiar presence she had long awaited to see these last few days. There was a sense of relief that washed over the woman's face who kept the child company. A magnitude of emotions came over Tommy at the sight upon him and all that mattered was that no matter the circumstances before him, he would eventually find them: his family, his wife and daughter.

"Daddy? Daddy you found us! You're here, you're here you found us!" Amelia smiled running towards her father. Instantly, the little girl jumped into Tommy's arms as he embraced his little princess. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief that his daughter wasn't harmed or injured.

"Amelia, oh princess thank goodness you're alright." Tommy replied smiling while he examined his daughter. "Let me look at you. You're alright, you're not injured or hurt."

"I'm sorry I scared you daddy but you trusted me right? Did you trust me I be okay daddy?"

"Of course I did and I know...I know that you were probably brave and strong like how me and...mommy wanted you to be." The last part of his statement alerted a familiar presence he longed to see again. Tommy diverted his attention to find his wayward and beloved pink crane staring at both father and daughter. To his startled surprise, her attire was different as she was dressed in civilian clothing. She was a resemblance of the Kimberly Hart-Oliver he fell in love with as a teenager.

"I kept my word I keep...I keep...our daughter safe." Kimberly spoke nervously to Tommy's stunned reaction that she acknowledged Amelia as "their" daughter. "I know how much she means to you, Tommy. She...also does mean something to me for reasons that are as the same as yours."

"Kimberly..." Tommy murmured speaking her name like a distant daydream. He released his hold from their daughter and slowly, but cautiously made his way towards his beloved wife. It was an initial instinct for him to stop within an arm's length distance from her knowing all too well how many times he counted that she'll once again slip away from his grasp.

"You found me again like you always do." She simply said. "You look well."

"Are you okay, Beautiful? Are you well?"

"I think I'm fine and the more I'm here it seems like I'm piecing together the life I once lived or knew as Kimberly Hart-Oliver." She replied. "It must be the reason why I chose this location. Why I chose to hide out here with Amelia away from all of this. This is a place I'll remember because deep in our hearts and soul some places we can't forget. We had some special memories here didn't we, Tommy?"

"We did and they were memories I can never forget no matter how much time passes, Kim." He answered as tears slowly caused his eyes to get wet. Amelia watched her dad dealing with a multiple of emotions and it can only be due to her mother. "Those memories are what get me through the day. They're both my strength, weakness, dreams, nightmares, everything rolled into one because they were what I had to keep you alive."

"And yet you risked yourself once more for a fleet of unimaginable odds?" She asked. "No matter how much pain and agony it will cost you and how emotionally compromise you'll become? Why do you make yourself endure all of this? I sense something powerful in you but it's channeled by the deepest thoughts, emotions and desires your heart and soul possesses. It's unyielding and no matter how many times you try to keep it at bay, it will unleash itself."

"Only because the people I love are being threatened by my enemies and for nearly two decades we been on the frontlines of someone else's war." Tommy said softly. "I've sacrificed so much for the greater good at the cost of my own future and that of my family. I've done things where I cross the line and my moral compass is tested at every turn. I've known you since we were kids and we had our lives dictated to us, predetermined by the hand of fate and destiny. We have been soldiers to fight in a war we didn't ask for and no matter how tired and spent it makes me, I still fight because I have to. I have to endure what gets thrown my way."

"Then I complement you on your tenacity, Tommy." She watched as he instructed Amelia to give them a moment alone. It was a scenario that felt familiar to her from her previous life. To his surprise, it was as if for a rare moment shades of the old Kimberly were resurfacing. "This is a familiar situation...something I experienced before a long time ago when I was her age. Did...did was my family...like yours? The one I grew up with?"

"We both came from different family backgrounds I can tell you that." He slightly chuckled explaining. "Probably it was why it meant a lot to us when we had Amelia, to have a family we can finally call our own. You came from a broken family because your parents divorced when you were eleven years old. It was why you ended up going to Algoma Summer Camp that year and you told me you wanted to get away from your parents' constant fighting. With me, I wouldn't say I came from a broken family but I grew up in one that I wasn't related by blood to. It comes with the territory of being an adopted child and then growing up wondering the truth about your biological origins."

Tommy could tell that those were the last memories Kimberly wanted to regain about her life. He knew in the past that she had a hard time dealing with her parents' divorce and the subsequent move of her father and brother Kenny to Greenwich, Connecticut afterwards. If there was some sense of restoring remnants of his beloved pink crane back, it meant recalling everything from the good, the bad, and everything in between.

Yet, to bring up his own experience of life as an adopted child also came with the concept of recalling both the positive and traumatic memories they experienced. Maybe it was why he was drawn to her a long time ago during that fateful summer at Algoma Summer Camp when they were kids. Whether their encounter as children was predestined or one based on their own accords, Tommy knew that somehow Kimberly would be the constant that remained prominent in his life.

"Was it why it was important for you to have a family to call your own because of the family situations I...we...grew up with?" Kimberly asked murmuring. "I came from a broken family and you came from one that you weren't related by blood. Maybe we were drawn to one another because of it."

"Who knows but since that day you remained a constant I couldn't live without in my life." Tommy replied. "...Whether you remember or not. I guess my emotions go rampant and I become compromise when it comes to you and Amelia which is why I'm here."

"Daddy, what's wrong? What's going on?" Amelia asked approaching her parents again and looking at her father. She felt the emotional turmoil brewing inside of him once again and suddenly reached out to grab his hand. "I can feel you're sad again, daddy. Something is going to happen, is it?"

"It's me isn't it? Am I the one that is the cause of your inner turmoil?" Kimberly replied sensing reluctance within Tommy as moments after Amelia reached out her other hand to grab a hold of Kimberly's. "Amelia, what are you doing? Why are you holding both our hands?"

"I needed to know what it feels like before it goes away...again. Please, I want to feel it for a few minutes." Amelia pleaded.

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" Tommy asked as Amelia continued to hold onto their hands.

"I want to know what it feels like...to finally have my mommy and daddy together with me." Amelia said as their daughter's words somehow reawakened a small spark of hope buried deep in the void. Somehow, deep down Kimberly felt these two held the fragments of that could give her back what she longed desired. For Tommy, he was living his current state of life by mere moments and minutes before it vanishes in a blink of an eye. If only he could somehow make these minutes permanent.

"Now I know what it feels like to finally have my mommy and daddy back." Amelia replied. "It's actually real because you both feel it too. What it's like to be a family."

"Baby girl more than anything that is all I want, all I ever dreamed about every night for us to be a family when the impossible couldn't be possible." Tommy said. "You have no idea how long it has been waiting for this day, even if it can only last for a few minutes. More than anything your happiness and future is what I fight for, sweetie."

"However, like you said it can only last for a few minutes can it?" Kimberly asked as the young girl reluctantly released her parents' hands. "I don't know the current state of my existence and I know I'm running on borrowed time aren't I? Yet, somehow you two have peaked my intrigue and the more these chains that bind me break, the more of myself is released. So tell me again Tommy, do I cause your inner turmoil at the cost of depriving Amelia the future you fight in her name?"

"Despite all the inner turmoil you think you'll cause me, all the pain, heartache and anguish I have to endure, I'll gladly go through all of it." Tommy replied. "I've had practice over the years and you know what is going to happen next do you, Beautiful? Consequences be damned and don't...don't ever once think you're the cause of all of this. As I said I'll take everything that comes my way: the good, the bad and everything in between."

Once she heard the familiar nickname her subconscious committed to memory, she reluctantly took one step back. Again, Amelia found herself caught in the middle of what felt like a recurring routine that had become a custom in this ongoing battle.

"...I know you will because it's who you are, Tommy." Kimberly said firmly. "However, you know what I must do although it will put us at a crossroads once again that you leave us at a standstill. The life I knew before this current state of existence continues to lurk behind the scenes. You already given me my freedom out in the great wide open, what more do you want from me? Whatever comes next or the actions I must take to obtain what I need, will you be held accountable for the repercussions ahead?"

"They'll come for you, both the Garrison and the Emissary because of what happened at Rideau Circle. No one knows you're here and it's why you got a twenty-four hour head start before the chase begins." Tommy softly said. "I know you'll endure and survive out there because whenever I find you, part of me gets a sense of reassurance that the promise we made to each other still remains in tact. If I'm held reliable for what happens on the field, then it is because of the choices I make for the ones I love."

"...Always and forever?" She replied as she prepared to depart once again. However, she stopped and then turned back to face Tommy and Amelia.

"Yeah, always and forever, Beautiful. I'm not letting go of that vow because it's never the end for us, trust me." Amelia looked at her mother and she felt that sting of pain that her momentarily feeling of having her parents again will vanish once again.

"Please, will I see you again mommy?" Amelia asked.

"Our paths will cross once again I promise you that." She bent down and saw the locket around Amelia's neck and opened it. Inside she stared at the pictures inside the locket to find both a picture of her and Tommy inside. She closed it as her finger brushed the star symbol on the front. "Hold onto that keepsake until then, little defender."

"Daddy says it's my constant to remind me of who you are mommy." Amelia smiled and much to Tommy's surprise saw a rare smile form across his wife's face by their daughter's remarks. "He says I have your smile mommy and he is right. You're going away because the funny tingling feeling inside is making you leave?"

"I must do what is necessary in order to obtain what I desire, even if it means taking the freedom your father gave me." Kimberly stated firmly. "Once again Tommy you have taken on another burden upon yourself to bare. Yet, you do this for the sake of her...for our daughter."

"Yeah, for Amelia's future knowing I have to fight for it in the middle of a warzone I tried to walkaway from years ago. You know, we found ourselves at this similar crossroads five years ago planning to runaway from all of this and leave it behind for Amelia's sake. It...it was never my intention to find myself back on the battlefield and that is something I want you to know. All those years I spent mourning your loss, blaming myself for what happened, the one thing I could never get rid of was my love for you."

"And yet you find yourself back in the warzone fighting someone else's war. Running isn't freedom and I will not hold myself back for what I must do next. This current existence I'm currently resided to has its limits doesn't it?" she asked as Tommy reluctantly nodded in confirmation her suspicion. "You and Amelia, somehow are essential in what I desire and yet as much as I want to relieve you of your emotional turmoil, circumstances prohibits it."

"If only you can wake up this will all stop..." Tommy said sighing. "Next time if our paths cross again, believe me when I say circumstances will be different the longer we remain locked in this warzone. The next time I find you again, I will not hold myself back from doing what I must to finish what I started five years ago, Beautiful."

"I wouldn't expect less from you to show me the true power you wield." Kim said as she started to make her getaway. "I know you'll always find me again, Handsome."

For a moment it looked like she hesitated to leave behind the "family" her memories began to recall. It was the life of Kimberly Hart-Oliver but right now she was nothing more than a shell currently residing a half-life existence on borrowed time. Instead, she didn't look back at them and for a moment she felt something she longed thought was irrelevant in her current state. She felt empathy for the father and daughter that quietly stood and watch her depart.

Never in a million years did Tommy expect to hear his pink princess speak his familiar nickname. Once she got her head start he inadvertently gave her, reality settled in. She was still inside Tommy knew that, but the next time they find each other again circumstances will change and alter the outcome the impending final chapter.


	46. The Constant Cry from Afar

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 46 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. In this chapter, Tommy discovers the hidden abilities within him have its drawbacks after testing them in uncharted waters forcing the Rangers to travel into unknown territories to help stabilize their friend's unpredictable powers.** **)**

 **Chapter 46: The Constant Cry from Afar**

 **August 3rd, 2009**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Reefside, CA**

 **6:00 p.m**

By the start of the beginning of August, Tommy and Amelia were back home in Reefside after their memorable visit to Angel Grove. Much to the relief of the other original Rangers, they were thrilled that their white falcon was able to retrieve his little defender safe and unharmed. Unfortunately, once Tommy revealed to his friends about finding his daughter with Kimberly at his uncle's cabin, they felt empathy towards their emotionally conflicted leader once again forced to keep his pink princess beyond arm's reach.

Still, it surprised everyone to learned that in the aftermath of Thea's death by Kimberly's hands, she ended up retreating to his uncle's cabin with their daughter. It was by mere luck or a miracle that no one didn't know his family's location and it stunned Tommy that part of her remembered the cabin. Once he returned back to his house, Tommy went to pull out his old photographs from his many visits to the cabin with each picture serving him as a reminder of a time that seemed long ago.

That was where the other Rangers found him in the living room when they arrived later on in the evening for the cookout. They saw Tommy reminiscing with his daughter about memories from long ago at the cabin telling Amelia stories behind each picture. Once Tommy realized that he and his daughter had company over, the duo put the pictures aside and helped everyone get ready for the cookout.

The cookout also served as the start of the week long visit for the original Rangers to return the favor to Tommy and stay for awhile by hanging out in Tommy's neck of the woods as they called it. However, their week long stay also commemorated almost one year to the date the Original Rangers reunited with their prodigal falcon.

Soon, the realization hit them reflecting back on the events that went down in Boston nearly one year ago was what sparked their inadvertent adventure in the ongoing war between the Emissary and Garrison. It was almost one year ago to the day Tommy reluctantly, but brave hearted made the fateful decision to return to the frontlines to take on an adversary that loomed behind the scenes for nearly two decades in his life.

After almost a year, Tommy wondered if he had enough time to earn his friends' forgiveness for abruptly abandoning them for four years after Kimberly's faux death? He wondered if he deserved any of their friendships after everything he put them through in his absence. He admit he wasn't in a good place for four years during his time of self-exile, self-discovery and reflection while trying to be a good father to Amelia. But it didn't mean that his friends weren't forgotten during the time he was away.

Sometimes he questioned why they willingly welcomed him back with open arms after what he put them through. Why did they willingly follow him back onto the frontlines when they were getting on with their lives in their absence? His ten best friends reassured him for almost an entire year that despite the trials and tribulations, their friendships with one another will never change and it was for Kimberly's sake they kept an eye on her precious white falcon and daughter.

Once everyone began getting the evening's festivities going, the Oliver household became lively as the original Rangers were later joined later on by Hayley and the Dino Thunder Rangers who accepted an invite from their former mentor and teacher. Also, it provided both teams to share the latest updates about the latest events happening in both Angel Grove and Reefside. It was going to be more than just an evening of reminiscing but also an evening of feedback and the status of the past year's events.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year to the day you guys found me in Boston," Tommy said. "It wasn't the ideal reunion I had in mind with my friends after four years apart from you guys. An assassination attempt on Andrew Hartford & an impromptu battle in the Boston Plaza Hotel with the Emissary aside, this past year made me realize just how much your friendships mean to me, all of you."

"Yeah watching your best friend take out a group of ninjas while wearing a disguise is an uncanny way to reunite," Jason slightly chuckled. "Bro, were you seriously trying to pull a Daredevil parody on me there?"

"Maybe I was trying to put my hidden vigilante skills to the test there last year." Tommy said letting out a slight smile at Jason's small joke. "Still, the circumstances brought me back into the fold and nearly one year later, here we are. We're still fighting this ongoing mission against the Emissary."

"Who knew that it was by coincidence we got roped back into action after semi-retirement was due to the destruction of the Wind Ninja Academy?" Kira stated.

"Especially with each one of them showing up because Sensei Watanabe's dying declaration was a six centuries old secret behind the ninja school." Adam replied.

"I spent nearly two decades trying to debunk any claims to Quinn's radical campfire stories. There were times I wonder if that man got insane or delusional over the years with everything he put us through. When we were at that sanctum part of me asked if my association with the Garrison was destined to happen." Tommy said. "The only person I was able to confide in about anything involving Quinn was Kim because she and I had a long history with him."

"There is no way I can apologize for how his actions impacted us directly or indirectly." Tommy continued. "Or I can't apologize for Kimberly's current state or her actions because of something I wasn't able to prevent five years ago. A year is going to pass soon and the current progress we have to show is a multitude of civilian casualties, a truckload of hidden secrets by the ones who were responsible for our powers or finding out we've been deceived about the truth about our crane. It's hard to take a pick at which one of these circumstances hurts the most but this is the reality of what being on the frontlines of a battlefield is about."

"This will sound like a broken record telling you this but it wasn't your fault or Kimberly's for everything you two experienced for two decades." Kat reassured. "There are some circumstances that happen by coincidence and some that are fated and destined by the powers that be."

"Look man, don't be hard on yourself." Rocky replied. "The last thing we need is for our fearless leader to throw himself another guilt trip pity party. You can't let yourself be buried under the weight the world. Let yourself divide the burden and grief you're carrying because we want to be there for you and Amelia."

"We're all in the same vote here Tommy," Aisha said. "We all want the same thing that you and your daughter have been trying to get back for almost a year."

"And still a year later, we haven't gotten closer to our goal." Tommy said. "What have we dealt with during the past year with our battle with the Emissary? We prevented an assassination attempt on the former mentor of the Operation Overdrive team; sent another Ranger team into hiding with some reluctant allies; discovered a senior partner lawyer's legacy of six generations of family as members of the Garrison; Curtis' suicide; a bunch of dead Garrison agents and the list goes on."

"However, despite it all the consolation we all get out of this is knowing that Kim is alive or...somewhat alive however you want to call it." Tommy continued taking a deep breath and resuming. "I know this past year we had our disagreements on how we handle the revelation of our pink crane's current state of existence. We're in another bind we know that every time we knockdown another pillar of the Emissary. We took out two of them already, we only got five more left but it's going to get more complex and chaotic. All the secrets, legends, myths and tall tales are coming to life right before our eyes. All we can do is ready ourselves for what is in store for us."

"We can expect the Emissary will be more volatile and malicious after Kim mercilessly executed Dalia's sister Thea right in front of them." Jason said. "And they'll do everything in their power to deal with their defective weapon. After everything they went through to bring her back to life, question comes how desperate will they be?"

"Let's also not forget about the Garrison to keep in mind too." Justin added, wanting to include another piece of vital intel. "Roxas willingly tipped us off about the Garrison's initial plans to also retrieve Kim from the Emissary's hands. Unless Quinn has a plan and is not clueing us in on it."

"Do you think Quinn is still trustworthy Dr. O?" Trent asked. "Even if you beat the pulp out of the guy to make him cooperate he'll still find a way to screw us over."

"I'll deal with that when it comes down that road." Tommy said. "I can't anticipate what is going on in Kim's mind but the longer she remains in her current state of existence there is this internal struggle that continues within her."

"So this whole balance of shadow and light within the Ninjetti and stuff," Hayley inquired. "Everything we found out five years ago about the Scarlet Sovereign, the war between the Garrison and Emissary?"

"You can't forget that the Emissary were once ex-communed members of the Ninjetti Order exiled by the Elders from Pheados." Tommy said summarizing what they learned during the past year. "It was by the decree of the master warriors elders they were deemed unworthy of possessing the Great Power for their malicious intentions all for a ploy of immortality and eternal youth. Those heretics eventually will become heralds and underlings to some of our greatest adversaries we faced during our tenure as Power Rangers. When all this was happening this secret war that lasted four thousand years lurked beneath the surface being fought from behind the scenes."

"It was probably after Zordon's purification of the United Alliance of Evil, the secret war behind the scenes got brought out in the open." Billy said as the others nodded.

"Yeah and both sides have suffered casualties along the way." Tommy replied. "How this final chapter gets written up is all up to chance. Yes, I admit I have done some questionable things in the name of protecting my family and friends, but consequences be damned. These factions will go to desperate lengths to maintain their authority and power at the cost of our planet. They're going to try to make us see the point of this war from their perspectives."

"Yeah and we learned nearly a year ago the lengths these people will go to tear one another." Rocky said.

"And that is why it's going to stop once and for all, no matter what lengths and lines we have to cross." Tommy stated firmly addressing the group. "These people have spent four thousand years at each other's throats at the expense of joining others to fight someone else's war. Whatever our next move is, from hear on out all is fair game."

 **9:30 p.m**

By the time all the food and dishes were cleaned up and put away, Tommy helped the others settle in for the night. He went to check on Amelia hoping to find his daughter helping the other kids get ready for bed. Instead, Tommy saw that his daughter wasn't in her room and surprisingly found Amelia in his room going through his stuff.

Surprisingly, Tommy found his little girl holding a familiar hardcover book from his shelf, "Sonnets from the Portuguese." The last time he recalled opening that book was the night of the reception after Kim's funeral. The book that was left inside for five years remained on the same page as he saw Amelia turn the page to the Number 43 sonnet.

Curiosity got the better of him watching his seven year old daughter try to make sense of literature way beyond her years. Yet, did Amelia know the significance of what that poem meant to her parents? There were words advanced for the child's vocabulary but despite the olden and classic language, Amelia tried to read it out loud.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height," Amelia slowly read out loud trying to pronounce each word to the best of the her reading ability. " My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's. Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight..."

Tommy saw Amelia struggling to finish the rest of the poem as some of the words were difficult to pronounce. It was rare for him to memorize certain works of literature with his faulty and forgetful memory. But this particular piece of work remained etched into his heart and memory.

Immediately, he made his presence known to his little girl as she looked up as the two smiled at each other. Amelia kept the book open in her lap as he took a seat next to his daughter on the bed.

"...I love thee freely, as men strive for right. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use," Tommy continued reciting every word of the poem word for word to his daughter. "In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath. Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose. I shall but love thee better after death..."

Once he finished reciting the sonnet, Amelia stared at her father in awe and let out a genuine smile as she closed the book and looked up. Then she let out a small laugh setting the book aside.

"You know that is probably a little bit too old for you to read," Tommy playfully scolded. "Especially for a little girl your age and plus it is way past your bedtime. So, do you want to tell daddy what got my little princess curious to go through his stuff tonight? If you wanted me to read you a bedtime story I would have been more than happy to read you one, Amy. So...what got you into a sonnet that was written a very, long time ago?"

"It sounded nice and I like how you read it without looking at the book." Amelia said chuckling. "I knew a few words but then it started talking very funny English I couldn't make sense of. I did really wanted to hear more of it daddy and I think it meant something to you. I feel it because of how you spoke when you said it out loud."

"That is definitely the truth sweetie that this is probably the only poem daddy remembers despite his faulty memory." Tommy said. "It's a very special poem for me."

"Does it have to do with mommy?" Amelia asked directly. "Dad, I know mommy is acting funny and I worry that she may get hurt being out there alone. The wild tingling feelings inside of her are making her act weird but I know she won't hurt us. However, those bad people want to hurt her because she did something awful to them."

"I know you worry about her and so do I more than ever." Tommy replied. "Did you know that poem your mommy read it to me the day we got married seven years ago? It was the most happiness day of our lives because we loved each other very much. Then a few months later, you were born and those were the best moments of our lives because it was when we finally became a family."

"Then why does that weird tingling feeling keep mommy from coming home to us?" Amelia asked.

"I wish I knew but it doesn't mean that your mom is not here." Tommy said. "We kept her alive all this time because we loved her very much. No matter where she went somehow there was a part of her that couldn't forget you and me, kiddo. Your mom is also fighting too whatever it is that is happening to her but we got to be strong."

"Because we have to for mommy." Amelia said. "You are right about mommy that she is very pretty and she is like what you said in your pictures. But it feels like mom lost something very important to her. Daddy, if we do make mom feel better of her tingling feelings what will happen to her?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Tommy asked.

"Is...is she going to go away again like she did before?" Amelia asked curiously. "Is that why she ran away because of the tingling feeling inside of her? Why did those bad people take mommy away from us for a long time? They made her do bad things and now they want to do bad things to our family too."

"Listen to me kiddo we're going to fix mommy that I swear to you on my life and my love for you and your mother." Tommy said firmly looking at his daughter. "Those bad people kept your mom away from us for five years because they wanted her for their evil plans. Yet, no matter what they did to her there was a part of your mom that kept fighting and she is right this moment. We need to do our part to keep on fighting for her so we can finally have our Winged Lady of the Skies home where she belongs."

 **Somewhere Outside of Angel Grove**

Running was the only thing she knew what to do and her battle instincts were kicking in. Fealty to the Emissary, Garrison or whatever faction existed was something irrelevant to her these days. It was difficult to distinguish friend from foe or allies from adversaries. All she knew was that whoever stood in her way were obstacles, except for two individuals that her tattered subconscious mind couldn't forget.

Yet, she remained on the move constantly and everyday it was a fight for survival. The days on the road, many passengers and travelers assumed she was a drifter or a hitchhiker who passed by her while on the run. At nights, she found herself resting out in the wilderness or every once in awhile breaking into RV & Trailer dealerships she came by. In terms of essentials, she break into stores to "borrow" items such as food and clothing for her travels.

Currently this time Kimberly found herself camping out in the middle of the woods under the starry night sky miles away from civilization. Her thoughts dwelled on Tommy and Amelia as she continued to stare into the campfire. Although it was silent the internal battle within her subconscious continued to rage on. The unknown force that beckoned her in the distance kept calling out to her and to them. Deep down, there was a connection that kept their fates intertwined and for reasons she couldn't explain hoped that the bond the tied them wouldn't sever. It was as if remnants of the life she knew once upon a time continued to work its way back into her mind.

However, at the same time she became aware of her current state of existence. Two sides of the same coin that couldn't coincide with one another, battling for either control or coexistence to restore something once lost. Part of her knew she is Kimberly Hart-Oliver and part of her also existed as the Scarlet Sovereign. Looking around the impromptu campsite she set up she disregarded the lifeless bodies of the adversaries that pursued her earlier on in the evening.

She focused on her silent task as she found herself creating a makeshift bow and arrow from materials she had procured. It felt natural holding the bow and arrow like it was a natural weapon of choice in her previous life looking at the finished results. Yet, she had come to realize being haunted by her current status of a half-life existence and understanding that her pursuit to unbind herself from the tethers that hold her back come with a price.

Moments later, her senses went on high alert when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. In a quick and swift move, she instantly drew her makeshift bow and pointed it directly at her unexpected guest. Her eyes were locked on ready to unleash the arrow but the cold and listless glare she continued to give at her perpetrator told him that the unhinged fire within her was blazing.

"That bloody trail of breadcrumbs you're leaving dearie is left to the imagination." Pan stated holding his hands up. "Yet, you are a combustible little firecracker and it looks like your time on Tortuga has paid off."

"Take one more step and I'll make sure to aim this arrow point blank at a spot it will stick." She stated coldly. "You know what I'm capable of doing don't you, Pan?"

"Which is why no one knows where I am and you made sure no one follow your trail after observing the carnage you left in your wake." Pan said firmly. "We have bestowed upon you power and strength beyond anything the likes this world has see. We have trained and your combat skills has exceeded beyond our expectations. Unfortunately, we may have trained too well to the point that you cannot comprehend the power you possess within you, my dear."

"Power is power whatever way you spin it." Kimberly stated. "Yet, it looks like you're just another obstacle looking to strip it from me. Garrison, Emissary, Ninjetti, Power Rangers it doesn't matter what side you fight on or fight for. The lines of good and evil are blurred and that line in the sand fades. Both sides of the coin want those with power to yield and bend the knee to those who claim dominion. Tell me, do I look like someone who will yield or bend the knee?"

"Which is why both factions are looking to claim a price on your head for your actions." Pan warned. "What you did to Thea has left the Emissary in a more vulnerable position than we have faced. The fact that her remaining lifespan was mercilessly stripped by the Scarlet Sovereign is an unspeakable act. The remaining pillars demand justice for what was done to Thea and Dalia is looking for retribution. What if that retribution Dalia demands will be paid for by something or someone that is of great value to you? I know that connection to the life you knew as Kimberly Hart-Oliver cannot be severed and they are the ties that still bound you to this half-life existence of yours."

"What are you implying? You talk as if there are limitations to the power I possess well there isn't." She snapped in a threatening manner. "I made it very clear that there are no boundaries or limitations to what I can do. Don't think you can draw a line in the sand for me to cross because I'm not someone who will bend or yield. I do not know what is happening to me but it makes me feel liberated the more I break the chains that tether me to this...state of existence. If I were you, I suggest you step out of my way and let me be if you want to keep your head in tact."

There was no way Pan wanted to relinquish the Emissary's weapon to her own impulsions or whirlwind whims. It was obvious that with each of their deaths she was becoming more combustible and untamable. The lust for power, violence and her survival instincts were running rampant and what Thea predicted upon her demise was emerging and imploding at a rapid rate. At this point, it didn't matter which side was coming for her, everyone was fair game to her.

"...And what of the little heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power?" Pan suddenly revealed cryptically. "What of the Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon? He still strives to reclaim his wayward lost ladyship in order to restore the kingdom him and his lady are destined to rule. On the contrary, you my dearie find yourself in peculiar position for claimant and power. You are a ladyship, posed to take the crown of both the light and shadow. Two kingdoms laying at your feet, but yet it needs a ruler to oversee it. Do you not see the potential of all of this, my lady?"

"Do you think that matters to me? I can see the desires of the Emissary knowing how essential young Amelia Oliver is to maintain your claimant and dominion. After all, she is in fact the living embodiment of The Great Power. Isn't that why everyone is desperate to unearth what lies beneath Angel Grove City? I'm no fool and whatever power stirs inside that little girl will not yield. It's raw, untrained and unlimited power and the powers that be will not relinquish it to the whims and desires of those who seek it, unless otherwise. If I were you...I watch my back Pan and you can tell the other pillars the exact same thing. Either way, both sides should keep a close eye for things to come."

"And if I were you, my lady I would offer that same advice for someone who thinks they're without fear or limits." Pan stated firmly warning her. "You're walking an unsteady path here my dear and I wouldn't dare bite the hand that gave you everything on a silver platter. You do remember everything has its limits, including you, my lady. Time is of the essence and one cannot sustain a half-life existence if the parts of oneself remains fragmented and splintered and cannot be whole. Let me remind you of your predicament, my sovereign due to our questionable judgment. The foundation of the Emissary is in your hands and your fate is in ours..."

"...Looks like that sounds like a threat to me doesn't it, Pan?" She snapped in a threatening manner drawing her bow. "Nothing will stop from seeking what I desire and for the first time I feel liberated. I feel unyielding and as I stated, you don't want to test me because I will unleash that untamed fire many have tried to silence for so long. Maybe you people should bow and bend the knee to me instead of me yielding my power to those who intend to restrain my limits."

Unfortunately, Pan didn't have time to react when he suddenly felt a swift and fierce superhuman fist connect with his face. It caused him to black out the moment he was sent flying into a tree and felt a bone chilling snap to his neck. Kimberly stared blankly after she quickly sent Pan flying into the tree causing the Pillar of the Emissary to inadvertently break his neck. She had no intention of killing him yet, but at least it will keep him indisposed for the next couple of hours.

She did it for the mere fact to give her time to cover her tracks knowing that the Emissary were hellbent on tracking her. At the same time she couldn't take the risk with the Garrison too knowing that both factions are monitoring her every move. However, her current state of existence gave her enough strength and training on how to counteract anyone who stood in her way. Disappearing once again in the cover of the deep night, Kimberly continued on foot leaving Pan unconscious and hoping to quell the stirring of the beckoning unknown force that continued to call to her.

 **August 5th, 2009**

 **11:00 a.m**

 **Hayley's Cyberspace**

 **Reefside, CA**

The four former students of Dr. Tommy Oliver walked into Hayley's establishment a few days later but found the technical genius wasn't alone. Apparently she was in the company of the other two geniuses from the original veteran core Ranger group, Justin and Billy. They headed directly to the back room away from customers based on the red-haired woman's instructions upon their arrival.

What's more, they were asked to bring with them their Dino Gems for reasons beyond their understanding as they found the trio working away. The four found the trio of technical geniuses reviewing the video footage the original veterans captured from their venture underneath Rideau Circle. They looked to get Hayley's analysis of their findings hoping the former MIT graduate may add some insight.

When they pulled up some CCTV footage captured outside of Rideau Circle, the four saw a familiar looking stone box being loaded on screen. It caught Hayley's attention as she said once the Dino Thunder Rangers arrived, "So this image was video stamped two days ago outside of Rideau Circle?"

"My friend Nico forwarded the image to me and staked out the area around Rideau Circle." Justin explained. "It was stamped that this was captured two days ago of a delivery truck pulling out of the loading bay in the building. Our intel back in Angel Grove says that the sarcophagus is no longer inside the building."

"Is that CCTV footage outside of Rideau Circle in Angel Grove you're all viewing?" Ethan asked. "That box those guys loaded in that truck, is that the sarcophagus?"

"Yes Ethan that is the same sarcophagus you guys encountered five years ago. The same one that was used to bleed out those missing teens you guys found in that hidden room at Reefside High School." Hayley said. "We didn't know where that thing went after the final battle with Mesogog but it seemed it served its purpose according to testimonies by Tommy and the others. They found it inside a secret lair of the Emissary's beneath the city of Angel Grove."

"They used it on Kimberly didn't they? To bring Dr. O's wife back to life after the last battle?" Kira said watching as the trio reluctantly nodded, much to their dismay.

"How is that possible? We thought after Kimberly's "death" they weren't able to use the sarcophagus for their resurrection plans." Connor argued. "And there was no way our Dino Gems could have powered up that thing once we drained the last of the energy from it."

"Unfortunately they had a loophole and the mystical genetic coding was already embedded into the thing." Hayley explained. "Also, we also reviewed the lab reports from five years back that Dana Mitchell conducted at the hospital. There was a compound mystical mixture that was read in those kidnapped teenager's bloodwork. Whatever pathogen was in their blood systems, it was enough to activate it, plus the exposure to the Dino Gems did the trick."

"However, based on Tommy's memories saw after seeing that thing, he got full knowledge of how and what it did to Kimberly." Billy said, sighing with regret. The last thing he wanted was for this team of Rangers to feel that they inadvertently contributed to what became of their mentor's true love. "Guys, don't think that you had some hand in this and don't for one minute think you inadvertently contributed to this."

"But when Dr. O found those gems on that island over six years ago, they were right by the sarcophagus." Trent replied. "It bonded with us and then suddenly all that stuff with Mesogog and the Emissary happened. Now these guys are back and are after Dr. O's daughter for what?"

The trio knew that this young team of Rangers had a soft spot for Tommy and Kimberly, especially for Amelia. It went beyond a mentorship role, but during their time they became like a second family to them. However, after learning the truth behind what became of the Pink Ranger, it made them determine to uphold their silent promise they made to Tommy. No matter what, they were going to help Tommy and the other Rangers put the Emissary down once and for all and end this war.

"Dr. Oliver has been through a lot these last five years and it's understandable. He is carrying a heavy fate and destiny that he is burdened with and this thing with the Garrison and Emissary have taken him beyond his limits." Kira said. "The man spent five years mourning the loss of his wife and wishing somehow she come back."

"But in a cruel twist of wishful thinking, his wish came true but not how he wanted it to." Connor said. "Whatever they did to Kimberly didn't really work completely in the Emissary's favor and now she's running on borrowed time. We saw this fight with them five years ago, it's best to say for Amelia and Dr. O's sake, we help them finish it."

"You're all fully aware and keeping track of what is happening. Two of the seven pillars of the Emissary have been destroyed and somehow those jokers have cast a spell that links their remaining lifespans to Kimberly's. Although it will make her strong and help her regain memories of her life before, she's still running on a half-life." Billy said.

"Technically even if all of us succeeds in wiping out the Emissary once and for all, there's a chance Dr. O will lose his wife all over again?" Kira asked knowing that the trio of geniuses didn't want to express the possible outcome. However, the young Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger had a feeling a plan was formulating, despite it being all theory.

"Unless you wouldn't have asked us here unless you people came up with a plan based on theories and hunches?" Trent asked as he clutched his Dino Gem. "The fact you coincidently mentioned that sarcophagus and our Dino Gems means there is something in the works and you need our help to execute it. What do you need us to do?"

"Word on the street is that the Emissary have brought the stone sarcophagus back to Reefside and your Dino Gems are somehow connected to it." Hayley informed them throwing down the gauntlet. "Your gems somehow have the mystical encoding and compounds that is part of the substance that resurrected Kimberly. We need you to track down the sarcophagus to retrieve the mystical compound coding in it because it maybe our key to pull off an impossible fleet."

"And what impossible fleet is that?" The Dino Rangers asked curiously. "Whatever it is then we'll help to change Dr. O and Kimberly's fate once and for all."

"A way to finally our Winged Lady of the Skies back." Justin and Billy stated firmly. "The future of the last Ninjetti Kingdom and the Bloodline of Power is put on finally laying to rest this war between the Garrison and the Emissary. We have a fealty and oath to serve our Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon to safeguard his dominion and claimant. He has longed to be reunited with his ladyship for the sake of their kingdom, their daughter, their future and the fate of our planet."

 **2:00 p.m**

 **The Oliver Residence**

"Hey don't hold me responsible if your godson inadvertently hits his godfather below the belt." Jason said. "At least it's only one out of my four kids doing this."

Jason followed Tommy outside into the backyard once the others finished cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftover food away from lunchtime. The only ones absent were Billy and Justin who were with Hayley at her shop since the early morning. The kids were waiting outside as the rest of the adults decided to lounge in the patio furniture that was out during the summer season.

"Don't worry about me bro, beside I know how to keep myself protected from any mishaps." Tommy said holding the a bundle of foam sticks in a cargo net. "And besides I came prepared. Why do you think we're giving the kids foam sticks instead of wood?"

"Yeah that's to make sure Henry doesn't go around poking the others in the eye." they heard Kat call out sitting on the sectional patio sofa chair with the twins. "Besides, there is no way we were letting Matt and Liv participate."

"Also make sure those foam sticks are child proof." Rocky playfully scolded. "Besides, Aisha and I still are getting visits from Robbie and Bianca's social worker for updates."

"I invite you guys to vacation for free at my house and you have to hound me on my child safety skills?" Tommy mocked jokingly with his friends. "Mind you all, I'm paying for all the food you guys have in my fridge and provided free lodging without pay. My property is like Fort Knox I can assure you guys the little troops are safe."

"However, I think it's best you guys show the kids first a little demo?" Trini suggested as the others encouraged to see it.

Tommy handed a pair of sticks to Jason and another to Rocky to help him put a little demonstration show for the kids. The others learned how highly skilled and trained Tommy was when it came to sparring. After all, it was something that naturally came to him since he was eleven and the only other person that could match to par with him was Kim. It brought back memories from five years ago when he and his wife first gave glimpses of their hidden past together long before their Ranger tenure.

"Okay buddy we're ready!" Rocky starts breathing heavily while Tommy is exclaiming as they begin a quick demonstration as the others watched. Both guys pauses for a moment and puts their arms down to the side.

"What rules the body?" Tommy asked them.

"My mind controls my body." Jason and Rocky both respond and starts grunting and then proceeds to continue their attacks with the wooden sticks. Tommy tosses his sticks at Jason as he dodges them and Tommy does a quick tuck and roll recovery to retrieve his sticks.

"Next question: what's your strongest weapon?" He asks this time to his friends pausing for a moment.

"My body is my strongest weapon at my disposal." They answers as they resumes they sparring match. This time they are sparring as they are attacking each other using the sticks as they collide and clank against each other. Tommy alternates between both Jason and Rocky with sharp, quicken and heightened reflexes impressing everyone.

"Connection, mind, body? What's the answer?" Tommy asked. "How is it all controlled?"

"The mind controls the body, the body controls our enemies, our enemies control jack by the time we're done with them." Rocky replies with every strike.

"However, the mind and body are one half of the connection. One must have heart and soul to drive the fighting spirit within and the connection is whole." Jason answers.

"The four main elements of the connection. Fighting is just the start. You have to control your feelings, your deep down inside feelings." Tommy explained as the others watched in awe of what they witness. "Your emotions will drive you and enhance your focus. They act as your motivation, your guide to stay the course and maintain the connection to keep it all in tact."

"How do we do that?" Jason questioned addressing both the kids and the others.

"How do we keep the connection going?" Rocky replied.

"Meditate on your feelings, channel them into positive energy." Tommy answered as the trio dropped their sticks at the same time. "The mind, body, heart and soul are all connected as one. They power the fighting spirit and our emotions channel our inner feelings and thoughts. It is the focus of our concentration on the battlefield. Open yourself up to it learn it, make you way stronger, more focused. Even heal your wounds faster: the physical, mental and emotional wounds."

"The connection keeps us in control. Without the connection, the unhinged fire burns within us. Find the focus and concentration to keep the foundations of our connection balanced: the mind, body, heart and soul." Tommy continued as they stopped and turned to the kids. The children stared in awe due to being impressed by their fighting skills, never realizing closely just how seasoned the adults were. "It's more than just the body being the strength. It's also about our emotions and the drive of the will and fighting spirit: heart and soul. Can one fight with heart and soul along with the connection of the mind and body? That is something to think about and..."

"Tommy, is everything alright bro?" Jason asked as he noticed his best friend stumbling for a bit before collapsing on his knees. Amelia immediately got up watching Jason and Rocky trying to help Tommy regain his balance. However, the second they made physical contact with the their friend, they got a glimpse of what was going on.

"What the heck is happening to him? What just happened?!" Rocky asked as Kat and the others rushed over to move the kids away from the scene. The next thing that occurred was seeing Tommy let out a scream of agony and feel a surge of power course through him. Only this time, the others felt it too. "Tommy?! Tommy are you okay?!"

 _Inside Tommy's Mind_

 _Tommy found himself wandering the confines of his personal spirit world again. This time, he was back at the estate lake house only to hear be greeted by commotion, loud screeching and the panicking voices of Shalimar and Brennan. He desperately attempted to seek Kimberly's presence inside the house, but something felt off. He heard the contested cries of the falcon, the crane, the green dragon and a rage filled firebird through the halls of the house._

 _He looked at the door down the hall that kept continuously banging as it got louder and louder the closer he approached. Tommy felt what it was and wondered if his presence was causing the restlessness that disturbed the supposed tranquility. **"What is that sound? That unseen force from deep in the void, it calls out in the distance."** He found himself wandering an unknown corridor that he wasn't familiar with, but the presence he felt continued to lure him further down the mystery hallway. This trip into the spirit world felt a bit different the closer he approached the banging door but halted before he could turn the handle. **"That presence that lies beyond this door..."**_

 ** _"If I were you I think twice before venturing inside."_** _A voice said but upon hearing it a chill was sent up Tommy's spine recognizing it. **"You never know what lies beyond that door, Tommy."** To his dismay, he looked up to what looked like a manifestation of Dragon in the form of the Evil Green Ranger._

 ** _"You?! Did you lure me inside this place?!"_** _Tommy asked. **"What's happening to me? Where am I?"**_

 _ **"What kind of question is that? The Winged Lord of the Skies, the Lord with the traversing heart. Yet, he is still oblivious to the true power that beats within him."** Dragon informed in a mocking tone, still in the form of the green ranger. **"Another labyrinth to add on. Seriously pal, we should get paid overtime for this."**_

 _ **"I'm here again aren't I? In the spirit world or the one I created?"** Tommy asked as the banging got louder. **"Why does it look different? Where's Kimberly?! Where are Brennan and Shalimar? What is going on?"**_

 _ **"You're traversing again though you don't realize you have done this many times over the years."** Dragon said as he leaned against the wall. **"Part of you don't realize that you have been making this trip time and time again. Unfortunately there is an imbalance settling in if you take that plunge again."**_

 ** _"The power that lays sleeping within me? Did I use it to traverse beyond the spirit world?"_** _Tommy questioned, but before he could answer he felt a familiar presence that laid beyond the door. Moments later, he heard a loud screech of an angry firebird inside. He also heard the cries of the falcon and crane trying to quell it along with the cries of a woman knowing that voice too well._

 ** _"KIMBERLY!?"_** _He tried to barge inside but unexpectedly found himself stopped by Dragon. **"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go in there!"**_

 _ **"Unfortunately, my orders came from your wayward ladyship to protect this point of entry."** He said firmly. **"I maybe the shadow of represents the other side of your coin Tommy but still my connection remains kindred to that of our tattered lady. I know what you're doing trying to restore the tattered and fragments of the heart and soul of our human mate. However, it remains splintered lingering a half-life existence between here and beyond the void. You may have done everything in your power to preserve the fragments of your ladyship's tattered heart and soul, but that one will not yield."**_

 ** _"It will to me because I can make it bend the knee to its lordship."_** _Tommy said. **"I made you submit to me long ago, Dragon. I can sure try to reach the real Scarlet Sovereign, the Firebird to yield. I can find my way back because I've made this trip before, haven't I?"** He nodded and reluctantly stepped aside._

 ** _"Now you're getting to understand the true core of what is waking up inside of you."_** _Dragon said. **"But tapping into the true core of your power has its consequences should it be misused one too many times. Even those with the strongest will and heart knows its boundaries and where that line in the sand is drawn. You've been advised many times about this reaching for the beating heartbeat beyond the void."**_ _He carefully eyed Tommy staring at the door._

 ** _"You've said I done this many times before without knowing it. Still, I manage to find my way back."_** _Tommy said taking a moment to himself. He stared at Dragon and to his surprise found himself on civil terms with the part of himself that he deemed the shadow side of his coin. Why was he going through all the trouble of keeping him safe if this part of his heart and soul represented the looming shadow of his past. He wondered what Dragon meant by him traversing beyond the brink of the physical and spirit world before. **"Beyond the void of the physical and spirit world, I'm calling to it aren't I? The true Scarlet Sovereign, the Firebird?!"**_

 _ **"You're willing to take that venture again aren't you?"** He said. **"All you have to do...is step through that door."** Dragon only let out a reluctant sigh watching as Tommy broke open the banging door and it immediately shut once he was inside. This was where Tommy was going to realize the truth of the "waking power" within him and the significance of this personal spirit world of his. The minute Tommy stepped into the room, everything went silent and the commotion and banging stopped. There was that familiar pulse, the light side of his and his pink princess' coin: the falcon and the crane. **"Brennan? Shalimar? Are you here?"** He focused on his connection to the respective animal spirits hoping to sense them wherever this room he walked into was. Seconds later, he heard their screeches breathing a sigh of relief they were still with him. **"Brennan? Shalimar?"** Taking a breath, a faint pink and white light came towards him and he saw the birds descend towards him._

 ** _"Tommy, our winged lordship."_** _They both called out to him and then let out a distress cry afterwards. **"Oh no you've done it again? The waking power you used it?"**_

 _ **"I've made this trip before haven't I? I travelled here many times harnessing the true power within to get here."**_

 _ **"And you been warned many times the price you pay for traversing beyond the void. Yet, even with Dragon's intervention you couldn't resist venturing beyond the brink."**_

 _ **"We took it upon ourselves to make the venture here on your behalf."** Shalimar said. **"Yet, the untamed spirit will not yield and it's been calling out in the far distance. Unfortunately, someone answered its call and looks for an audience from the one with the waking power. We did all we could to protect our lady but it seems she has her limitations of what she can endure."**_

 _ **"Your ladyship do you mean..."** Minutes later to his shock, he saw what looked like Kimberly's battered and bruised body laying on the ground. Immediately, he concentrated on his connection to Kimberly and rushed to her side. The moment he reached her, he felt a fiery burning sensation hit him, but he refused to relinquish his hold on his beloved pink princess. **"Kimberly, I'm right here my beloved pink crane."** He spoke those words as an angry screeched rang throughout the room and suddenly he felt both the falcon and crane let out a cry of distress again. This time they were on the defense as a fiery ring of fire headed towards the mated birds only to find themselves confronted by the Firebird again. Tommy picked up the unconscious body of his mate and to his relief felt her laboring breathing in his arms as he attempted to protect her._

 ** _"Keep our Winged Lady safe, my lord!"_** _They called out Tommy as he watched Brennan and Shalimar combat the Firebird, the true Scarlet Sovereign in their bid to make the untamed bird yield. He concentrated his power to heal Kimberly in order to pull her back beyond the void. He realized what was happening and the warnings he was getting about venturing beyond the spiritual and physical realm. His reflexes kicked in when he felt a projectile weapon heading towards him and Kim as he dodged the attacks to find himself face to face with the sentinel figure cloaked in the scarlet red garments that blocked his path. It stared ominously at him and stood eerily still._

 ** _"I know who you are and I know where I am."_** _He said defiantly. **"You're the shadow of the coin that looms within my mate, my ladyship and my beloved pink crane for too long. It was you that was calling in the far distance and I answered. You're the Firebird, or the Scarlet Sovereign as they call you."** He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. **"Yet, you still part of my mate, the last piece confined in the void that can make her whole again. The lord with the traversing heart is here to make you, the untamed sovereign bend the knee and yield to your one true Winged Lord of the Skies."**_

 _Physical World_

The others looked on in shock, and horror as Tommy fell on the ground. The children were confused to see why Tommy was glowing white unaware of the unpredictable surge of power coursing through him. Kat ordered the kids inside promising to explain everything to them later but getting Amelia to listen was another story. The young girl became hysterical telling her father not to wake up the power inside again. She kept yelling not to go into the empty place much to the confusion of the others.

They tried to make sense to Amelia's pleas trying to piece together what was happening to Tommy. He inadvertently let out a blast of power that was launched into the forest as he held his head in one hand and had his other hand outstretched.

"No, no I need the power to wake up from beyond the void!" Tommy screamed as he struggled to his feet. He wasn't sure what was happening to him except he couldn't clearly distinguish his foothold between the physical and spirit world. "I must make it bend the knee to the one true lord of the skies." He screamed again accepting another surge of power inside of him. This time, the other Rangers felt the unstable rise of power inside their white falcon.

"Oh dear God! What kind of power is Tommy channeling?!" Adam asked. "This isn't like any power we came across."

"What is it?" Tanya asked breathing hard due to the overwhelming sensation.

"This is just power itself, raw and pure power." Trini said looking at his best friend. "Whatever power Tommy possesses I think it extends beyond both physical and spiritual realms. He is channeling something that is pulling beyond both realms."

"He has it does he? The strong, but very dangerous tingling feeling inside of him?" Amelia asked addressing the figure who made his presence known. To the Rangers' surprise they were greeted by Quinn's presence once again seeing the scene occurring before him. "I can feel it and he travelled again didn't he to the empty place?!"

"Do you have any idea what is happening to Tommy?!" Jason asked frantically as he pulled Amelia behind him protectively. "I don't care about your crappy timing during the worst situations possible or what Amelia is talking about. You can probably tell us where the sudden surge of power we're feeling is coming from."

"Dumb ass did it again didn't he?!" Quinn sarcastically said as Tommy fell over on his knees as he started glowing white again. Immediately, the Garrison founder magically knocked Tommy out after he screamed in pure agony again from another power surge. "One too many times he has taken the plunge into the deep end of the pool. Only this time, he's going deeper and deeper into the water. He'll be out for a short period but we need to work fast before Tommy drowns in the deep end."

"What do you mean Quinn?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, what is with the sudden power surges we're experiencing?" Zack asked.

"That overwhelming sensation that is hitting all of you like a freight train is Tommy's true power." Quinn explained as he ordered the Rangers to be prepared to teleport to the forest. They quickly headed downstairs and contacted Hayley and the others at her store to get to Tommy's house. After a little while, Hayley arrived with the Dino Rangers, Billy and Justin back at Tommy's house getting a quick recap of the situation. Once the original ten veterans Rangers were present, Quinn continued. "Tommy wasn't aware of the true testament of his powers but he inadvertently has been testing them over the years without realizing it."

"Like creating personal spirit worlds, heightened senses and other stuff?" Kat asked. "What does that have to do with Tommy's powers?"

"That power spike you're all feeling is your fearless leader's powers going into hyper overdrive inside a place beyond the physical and spiritual realm he was warned many times not to travel to very often. However, as the stubborn bastard as he is, dear old Tommy Boy didn't bother reading the instruction manual. His little defender and pink princess aren't the only ones with unstable abilities and powers at their disposal. His traversing heart willed it to wake up the power within him, the Power of Waking."

"The Power of Waking?" Jason asked looking at the others. "And this power was inside of Tommy this whole time?"

"It slept within him for a long time as a means to safely access planes beyond the physical and spiritual realm. For one to possess that power must have a strong will and heart to reach a sleeping heartbeat from within the void." Quinn explained to the Rangers. "He has proven his claimant as the One True Winged Lord of the Skies and heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power. Over the years, he has demonstrated fleets beyond comprehension and yet the power within him was kept grounded by a constant that remained prominent in his life, his one true love. However, without the constant that his world revolves around, the power that slept within him manifested into a life of its own."

"But it still doesn't explain what is happening to Tommy." Tanya replied. "If Tommy has this power inside of him the whole time, why are we suddenly feeling its aura?"

"It's because he's trying to reach my mommy in the empty place where the angry firebird is calling to him." Amelia suddenly said looking at Quinn. "He's been traveling there to track the pieces of mommy's heart over and over again. He's been doing it over the years without knowing it and it's how he's trying to keep his crane alive. Creating his special place at the lake house is just part of it. He's been testing the tingling feelings inside of him for a long time now..."

"Great, just what we need." Quinn answered shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't get a proper sense of Tommy's aura or signature because it was acting erratic and his immediate reaction to the multiple power surges was intensifying. The power surging through the Bloodline of Power was unpredictable, untrained and it was just raw and pure power coursing through them. Expressing concern over Tommy's wellbeing, the only chance of preventing any further damage was to send the Rangers into unchartered territories many of them were not acquainted with. "We must work fast if you Power Rangers have a chance of pulling the falcon back from beyond the edge of the void."

"I'm sorry are you saying...we're the only ones that can reach Tommy?" Billy asked.

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" Justin replied.

"You're Ninjetti and those who possess the Great Power, anything is possible." Quinn replied firmly. "Even the strongest of will and has its limitations using the power of waking on a fool's errand. The power itself is meant for traversing hearts to reach realms, not for venturing to traversing realms to reach hearts. Should he continue to test the boundaries of the power he yields, it comes with a high price. That is why Power Rangers, it is imperative you find a way to bring Tommy back before he uses his powers again to make it impossible...for himself to pull himself back from the edge of the void."


	47. Whispers from Beyond the Edge

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's Chapter 47 & I hope you all continue to keep the reviews coming. The Rangers prepare to travel into the spirit world to embark on a rescue mission. However, their efforts find them encountering figments from the past, putting Amelia in a vital position & forcing the Dino Thunder Rangers to partake in a confrontation with a familiar foe.** **)**

 **Chapter 47: Whispers from Beyond the Edge**

 **August 5th, 2009**

 **2:30 p.m**

 **The Oliver Residence**

 _"...The power itself is meant for traversing hearts to reach realms, not for venturing to traversing realms to reach hearts. Should he continue to test the boundaries of the power he yields, it comes with a high price. That is why Power Rangers, it is imperative you find a way to bring Tommy back before he uses his powers again to make it impossible...for himself to pull himself back from the edge of the void_."

The ten Ninjetti Rangers stared intensely seeing the White Ranger laying unconscious on the cot as his body continue to flood with a surge of power. It was no secret that his powers suppressed everyone's expectations. In fact, he exceeded the limits of his abilities demonstrating fleets beyond imagination. Unfortunately, with all the power he tapped into, he inadvertently tapped deep into the core root of his power to reach out beyond the void of both the physical & spiritual realm.

However, they weren't expecting to discover that they were about to embark on a journey to break into spirit world, more literally Tommy's personal spirit world. There is no hidden truth that among the original twelve veteran Power Rangers, Tommy was known as the most powerful and legendary of them all, next to Kimberly. Any Ranger teams that came after their tenure knew of their story: the epic history of the legendary Falcon and Crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. The original power couple who faced unimaginable odds and two soulmates bounded by fate and destiny who were destined to carry on the reign of the Bloodline of Power.

Still, that legend and legacy continued to be prominent despite the eternal soulmates facing the trials and tribulations that hindered their true calling. On the contrary, seven months ago when the ten original Rangers became inducted as the new Ninjetti Order, they made a oath and fealty. It was a promise to protect the bloodline destined to inherit the fable kingdom that will usher a new era once the dark ages have pass. Now, it was time to fulfill that promise and fealty they pledge to their white falcon, their leader and friend knowing he needed the support of his loyal council and court in the upcoming battle ahead.

"We need to get a move on if you people have a chance to venture the great beyond which is inside Tommy's spirit world." Quinn answered gathering materials from the storage closets and caches in the lab. To everyone's surprise, the materials and supplies he was gathering were herbs, incenses, candles, anything that had to do with mystical and supernatural stuff. "At least the kid knows how to diversify his stockpile. Gives us an edge to bust some doors down."

"So how exactly are we going to get into the spirit world, most importantly Tommy's?" Billy asked. "You said when he created his spirit world, it was personally directly linked to Tommy, and him alone. How is he able to travel to other destinations beyond the planes of the spirit world? Is...is Tommy alright?"

"Physically he is fine. If you recall, the physical body is a shell connected by the mind and driven by the heart and soul. The Elders of the Ninjetti Order believed that a connection extends beyond the body and mind. The body is a weapon controlled by the mind and the body controls the enemies around us. If the connection of the mind and body expires, it can still remain in tact through the heart and soul to drive the fighting spirit deep within." Quinn explained. "The body itself is a mere physical shell that can be preoccupied. The heart and soul of an individual is eternal and the connection remains in tact if it's bound by a kindred soulmate."

"Do you think it's possible somehow Tommy did something to inadvertently keep Kim alive this whole time?" Adam asked.

"We don't know the true extent of Tommy and Kimberly's powers. After all, they are the falcon and crane, the two most powerful kindred soulmates of the Ninjetti and anyone who holds that power has a more in depth connection to the Great Power." Rocky replied addressing the others.

"It's more than just about the in depth connection to the Great Power, it's also about the mastery of balancing the light and shadow." Quinn continued. "Previous predecessors of the Ninjetti Order who held the powers of the falcon and crane were traditionally soulmates as both animal spirits were eternal mates according to lore. What made their legend well renowned was they represented balance: two sides of the same coin. If you recall the previous bedtime stories you people were told..."

"...Through them, they were decreed the heir apparent to rule the Ninjetti Kingdom to secure the future of the order. Thus, created the Bloodline of Power." Aisha said and then turned to stare at Amelia. "The bloodline of the falcon and crane, upon their reign will bring upon "the key," the kingdom's most prize treasure that must be protected to preserve the legacy of the universe's Great Power..."

"The key of the kingdom, wait a second don't you dare tell us that our mission solely relies on the powers of a seven year old child." Jason bluntly argued. "After what happened at Rideau Circle, the Emissary know what Amelia is capable of."

"There has to be another way. I mean, she is just a child and Tommy wouldn't forgive us if something happens to her." Zack added voicing his concerns.

"You have to understand Rangers there is no concealing the little maiden's powers at this point. The power that the young lady possesses can no longer be contained and yielding. She holds the foundations of the Great Power inside of her and should the last sacred burial beneath the city of Angel Grove be unlocked, we will enter an age of unrenowned uncertainty." Quinn explained firmly. "I wouldn't be asking this but what choice do we have? Young Amelia has demonstrated remarkable fleets of power no one has ever seen and like her parents, she too possesses an power that is unbowed, unbent and unbroken."

"And yet you make a seven year old girl sound like she is a weapon?" Justin snapped. "You're unbelievable Quinn! We promise to keep that little girl safe from harm just like what we did with her parents."

"I want to help my mommy and daddy," they all heard Amelia suddenly said looking at her unconscious dad. "That is why my daddy is in the empty place right now. He's trying to put mommy's heart and soul back together. He has a part of mommy's heart he kept safe because of their special spirit animal friends: the falcon, the crane, and even the angry green dragon. I have to give the part of mommy's heart and soul that is inside of me so daddy can put it back together. I need to do this for daddy because he told me to fight and be brave. We need to fight to save my mom from the empty place or else she'll be gone again and this time not come back."

"Amelia, sweetie it's too dangerous and I know how much you want to help your parents." Kat said to the little girl. "If something happens to you they won't forgive us."

"Daddy's special place is the only way you can get to him. He's trying to tame the angry firebird to put mommy's heart and soul back together. He's been traveling to the empty place many times without knowing it." Amelia argued back. "But the tingling feeling inside warned him about going to his special place over and over again and now he's in danger, along with my mom. The falcon and the crane don't have enough power to help daddy tame the angry firebird because mom is still sleeping in the empty place. I know it sounds crazy but I drew pictures of it!"

The Rangers were speechless in their attempt to persuade Amelia's attempts to use her powers again. However, she did possess Tommy's will and fighting spirit and the child was becoming aware of the destiny ahead of her. Immediately, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and rushed back into the lab carrying her sketchbooks. Amelia dropped them on the table and opened them to reveal the various drawings describing what they just discussed.

"Did you draw all of this?" Trini asked looking at Quinn. "Are these...visions of the future?"

"It's what Amelia sees and for someone at a young age, the ability of far and future sight is very subjective. The future changes but the events that transpire in the present can be altered." Quinn added pointing at each of the pictures. "What Amelia drew are the trials the white falcon is currently facing in his venture beyond the edge of the spirit world. You've experienced this before Rangers and you know there is always a fifty-fifty chance to alter the course of action in order for a potential outcome to work in your fortune."

They studied the picture of what looked like a woman sleeping on a chair and another one that looked like a battle between a figure in white and one in scarlet red. For some reason, something about these pictures concerned the Rangers unsure what to believe or not.

"I know you don't believe me about my mommy because of the funny tingling feeling inside of her. She's trying to remember and every time she is near my dad, she doesn't act funny because of the weird magic inside of her." Amelia explained. "I saw it when mommy took me to the cabin, she's in there but can't wake up. The voices in the far distance are calling to her. Dad needs your power to help him piece mommy's heart and soul together. I can help you...but I need you to trust me that I can be brave like my mom and dad. Please, let me do this."

"There is one place I know that will grant you entry to reach Beyond the Void. It's what they call the edge of the realm between the physical and spirit world." Quinn reluctantly answered. "But we must travel to the hidden kingdom in Reefside Forest to do so. Not many dare to step foot knowing what lies beyond the winding path for they fear what lies beyond the edge of the pathway..."

"If our battleground is taking us beyond the confines of the physical world and into uncharted territories, we'll head there." Jason said firmly as the others nodded in agreement, despite the uncertainty looming within them. "We don't know much about the spiritual world of the Ninjetti but we'll deal with it head on."

"Jason's right, we have a oath and fealty to fulfill to our Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies." Tanya added and looked at Amelia. "We'll face the danger head on but we've done this many times. Amelia, we know how much your parents mean to you and we will do everything in our power to bring them back. You have our word...we're going to save them."

"Hey, how about us?" they heard Connor and the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers speak up. "We also care about Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver too. There is no way we're going to let you guys go on your little mind trip alone into parts unknown."

"I believe Dino Thunder Rangers you already have your assignment given to you." Quinn said smirking as he gave them one of Amelia's drawings which showed the picture of the sarcophagus, along with a picture of what looked like the Emissary and a picture of Kimberly. "In this war against the Emissary, coincidences are recurring. Tommy's pink princess is being lured by the siren call of the unknown force that beckons her in the distance."

"You mean Mrs. Oliver or Kimberly is making her way to Reefside?" Kira asked.

"I believe it's time another one of those chains binding the original Pink Ranger gets untethered. Your Dino Gems are the key component that can flip the Emissary's work upside down." Quinn said cryptically. "All you have to do is knockdown another part of the Emissary's foundation and the rest will be revealed to you. Seems like an old foe is back in Reefside looking to help maintain those bastard's foothold."

"An old foe...it can't be Mesogog nor Elsa unless..." Trent pondered until it the realization came to Tommy's former students. "No, no you mean Zeltrax?"

"Metal head is still kicking it around?! I thought he was destroyed five years ago how is it..." Ethan replied in disbelief. "...He's a Pillar of the Emissary isn't he?!"

"The true puppet master who was pulling the strings behind the scenes in Reefside five years ago." Quinn stated. "Mesogog was nothing but a mere puppet for the Emissary to manipulate but proved to be expendable once he served his purpose. Out of the seven pillars, Pan is one of the most realist pieces of shit out there. You need to take out the puppeteer before he attempts to reattach the strings again to our wayward ladyship. Two coinciding missions on different planes, fighting for the same common goal."

"You make it sound easy and believe us going up against Pan or Zeltrax, whatever name he goes by wasn't any walk in the park." Connor replied. "What makes you think we can finish him off for good this time? We faced him as Zeltrax but now with the power of the Emissary inside of him this is a real step up."

"Tommy and Kimberly wouldn't have chosen you guys as Power Rangers five years without reason." Jason reassured them. "If there is a collective group of individuals who can put down another member of the Emissary for good, it's you four. You guys know how he fights so use it to your advantage. If this bastard is hell bent on reclaiming Kim for the Emissary don't give him the slightest chance. We have faith you four are capable of knocking down another piece of the Emissary's foundation."

"We take him out...it gives us the edge we need to get Dr. O's wife back." Kira replied. "It won't be easy but nothing was never easy when fighting Zeltrax. Literally, we got to put old metal brain down for good which means...we gonna see some heads rolling by the end of this."

"You know where to find him. He's attempting to reactivate the sarcophagus again knowing the Emissary's resources are severely diminished." Quinn advised the younger Rangers of their mission ahead. "The sarcophagus maybe our one chance to utilize it to work in our fortunes. Besides, I need that thing in tact should what we're attempting works out. While the original crew is wandering the spiritual landscapes of the white falcon's mind, it is your job to take care of things topside on the physical plane."

 **3:00 p.m**

 **Reefside Forest**

In the span of thirty minutes, the original ten veteran Rangers found themselves back in Reefside Forest. However, time was of the essence as the group made the trek deep into the hidden Ninjetti kingdom once again with Amelia in tow and an unconscious Tommy. Upon reaching the plateau, the rest of the Garrison had anticipated their arrival as it looked like another war council session had already concluded.

The Rangers found themselves being greeted by Zordon as the guys carefully laid Tommy on a stone altar. Carefully examining the state of Tommy's condition with the aid of Jade and Dulcea, the three founding members of the Garrison let out a frustrated sigh confirming their suspicions. Now, it was a matter of preparing the Rangers for their upcoming trial.

"It looks bad isn't it?" Jason replied, seeing the frustrated sighs on the Garrisons' faces. Quinn's eyes continued to stare at the lone mountain that presided over the mystical and majestic fabled landscape. "So, what's the verdict with Tommy?"

"Physically, there is no harm done to his body so thank goodness for that. However, the aura of power he is admitting exceeds beyond what we can comprehend." Zordon confirmed with the group. "Without a constant or anchor to sync his powers, the falcon is flying a flightless chartered path without a barren to guide him."

"And unfortunately, he inadvertently travelled somewhere he wasn't suppose to be venturing into?" Adam replied. "So if his physical body is fine, then it's heart and soul that is the thing in trouble right?"

"Precisely, my dear frog." Dulcea explained. "The Ninjetti believe of a plane that exists beyond the physical and spiritual world. A place where the hearts and souls of those venture beyond the edge of the two worlds. The body, mind, heart and soul are connected as one with each aspect of the connection functioning within both footholds. The body itself is a physical shell, a weapon that is used as the arsenal. The mind works as the control that works the physical shell of the body. The true essence of the connection lies within the heart and soul, the aspect that is truly eternal, everlasting. The body may have expired, but the heart and soul remains as long as there is a tie that keeps it bind to the one it is kindred with. It takes a power of its own to reach out beyond the edge of the void."

"The idea of life beyond death, one of the many secrets of true immortality." Aisha replied.

"Immortality...a very fickle subject for many eons and it was the essence that sparked this discord in the first place." Zordon said with a slight chuckle. "However, we will discuss that topic on a more later matter. Right now, we have a mission to fulfill and for you to reach your destination, you must be advised that the uncharted territory you must access is not for the faint of heart."

"I think we been swan diving into many uncharted territories Zordon for a very long time." Justin said with a bit of sarcasm. "We can handle anything that comes our way."

"Then it's settle and guess it's time for this new Ninjetti council to familiarize themselves with the landscape of this kingdom." The members of the Garrison led them across the plateau to where a mountain was clearly visible. "There, along the remote trails into Macalla Mountains at the foot of the mountain lays an old village called the Village of the Whills. The village served as a bridgeway for both the physical and spirit world to travel to the edge of the void. The village is occupied by the wisps and spirits of the village dwellers that perished many eons ago in a great battle for control of the land. Today, they exist as wards that guard the path into the Macalla Mountains."

"Are they really wisps and spirits that haunt the mountain path or something else?" Tanya asked.

"Wisps, spirits, ghosts or phantoms whatever you call them, they are the echoing voices that can be heard all over this land. Yet, they are strong willed and not of the faint of heart. It is the only way you'll endure the trek into the mountain." Quinn said handing them a map. "You'll find the village, the rest will reveal itself to you."

For a minute the ten Ninjetti Rangers stared out at the sight of the mountain. In the faint distance, they heard the sounds of strange ancient whispers as they directed their eyes towards the trails leading deep towards the mountains. The more they dived into the mythology of the Ninjetti, the tales and legends became that of great intrigue. It was becoming evident that in the aftermath of this, they would be the council responsible to continue to preserve the legacy of this prestige ancient order.

"Okay so let us have a clear understanding here?" Zack said. "We have to travel along these trails that leads to the foot of Macalla Mountains to find an old village? The rumor is that it's supposedly haunted by former dwellers of the region who once discovered mastery of traversing beyond the physical and spiritual world? This village is a Bridgeway that will lead us to the edge of the void where Tommy unintentionally travelled to?"

"Precisely, it was where the legend of the mastery of the Power of Waking originated. It can only be mastered by the heirs apparent to the Bloodline of Power and of its royal council." Zordon replied. "That is according to lore but very few have unlocked the Power of Waking within them." He then turns to Quinn giving a nod. "You know more of the lore of the Macalla Mountains and the Garrison cannot deny the one guide to lead the Rangers into the mountains."

"What about the others in Reefside? How are exactly are they going to bring that sarcophagus here?" Jason asked curiously. "While we wonder the spiritual planes and beyond the edge, what about the physical world? How will our actions affect what we do on the inside?"

"Jason has a point." Kat added. "Zeltrax and the Emissary rely heavily on that thing. They won't let it go easily. Who knows what the Emissary is planning."

"We been working on a plan but it involves syncopation from both the physical and spiritual planes for it to work." Jade added as they prepared. "Roxas and the Phantoms are already in position to aid things on the physical plane. Though the Winged Lady of the Skies' status of existence is compromised, her connection to the Ninjetti and Great Power is not." She then turned to Amelia. "The pink crane and our ladyship still endures, little defender. It is the white falcon's plight to try to coincide the heart and soul of the shadow and light within his soulmate. He is piecing together two sides of one coin to unify as one...even if it may cost him a price he must pay to do so."

"Even if Tommy succeeds, there's still a chance something will happen to him?" Trini asked solemnly hoping Amelia wouldn't overhear. To think of the possibility that if they defeated the Emissary for good, was there a price to that victory in the future? They're fighting to save Kim, but they didn't want to look far ahead to the outcome.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Zordon abruptly spoke up. "For now, we can sense an imbalance occurring within the spaces in-between. Good luck and be careful Rangers. The trek along the mountain path is only step. Going deeper beyond the physical realm is a challenge all on its own. Only those who prove their valor and fealty to the Great Power and the Ninjetti will be granted safe passage to the edge of the void. Be mindful, brave and remember... search inside of you the power you wield."

"Right!" they all said. Zordon smiled and the rest of the Garrison gave them a nod of appreciation as the risks ahead wouldn't stop them.

"The whispers from those long ago will yield to those who have the full force of the Ninjetti." She said, leading them to the far side overlooking the mountain. "Remember; to those who possess the heart, mind, body, and soul of Ninjetti, anything is possible. The spirits of this land will bow to those who swear oath to the true claimants of the Bloodline of Power. The council who are guided by the sacred animals to fulfill their fealty. The way will be challenging, but true strength lies in those who trust it." The Rangers were given the last of the essentials needed for the trek into the mountains. The group soon made their exit from the plateau and started their journey onward.

 **Somewhere in Downtown Reefside**

Back in Reefside, the Dino Thunder Rangers were given a tracker by Hayley to find Pan and the Emissary. She programmed it to detect the energy signatures of the sarcophagus since it was energized by the Dino Gems long ago. They scoped out the hideouts that were once used five years ago by the Emissary and got a hold of some old commercial property listings from Anton Mercer. However, every area they investigated, there was no sign of the Emissary or Pan.

They kept contact with Hayley every hour to give an updated report and for any news on suspicious activity. They were thankful Anton and Elsa decided to aid Hayley back at the lab to get some insight on the Emissary's activities from five years back. Nevertheless, the group knew these people were masters at covering their tracks.

Besides the tracker, the Dino Thunder Rangers were also given one more essential item to help with their mission. They were reluctant at first to take it because of the memories it brought up. None of the boys didn't want the burden of carrying the object around until Kira volunteered to take responsibility.

While investigating the industrial district of the city, Ethan started noticing the tracker going off near the factory areas. Every once in awhile, Kira will glance down at the object she was carrying: the Pink Dino Gem. If fortune was on their side or the powers that be somehow they prayed for a big break. They prayed for once that Lady Luck wasn't as cruel to them as they imagined.

The fact that they were going into the field with a vague battle plan and relying heavily on coincidence to get by was an understatement. Most of them wished that part of the Kimberly Hart-Oliver they knew as a friend and mentor a few years back was still inside what was known as the Scarlet Sovereign. The few times they had encountered her they came across a woman who spent the last five years deprived of the life she once knew.

Despite the mixed reactions and questions of her current state of existence, they still held onto that fading hope. Like Tommy and Amelia, his former students believed the same thing the young family did despite the emotional turmoil it put them through. This is why they signed up for this to help father and daughter give them back the person that meant the world to them.

The signal from the tracker pinged at a particular location as the Dino Thunder Rangers stopped at an infamous location.

"You got to be kidding me?!"

Connor was the first to voice his disbelief looking at Ethan who eyed the building with the same dismayed look his teammates and friends had. Not one of them wanted to set foot in that building, not after what happened five years ago. Besides, they actually witnessed the final confrontation between Mesogog and the Emissary against Tommy and Kimberly that night.

"Believe me dude, I'm in the same vote as you guys." Ethan murmured glancing as the signal on the tracker got louder. "But there's something in there of interest."

"The last time we were in this factory building five years ago we saw Dr. O's world crumble right before his eyes." Kira said, softly. "We unfortunately got front row seats to see what was Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver's last moments together. We finally put Mesogog down for good, but not without a sacrifice."

"Yeah and that was five years stolen from Dr. O and Amelia when the Emissary took Kimberly away from them." Trent sighed. "Kimberly died that night in Dr. O's arms, then he buried her and mourned her. What they did to her, bringing her back from wherever she was...no words can describe it."

"But yet she is still in there somehow fighting and surviving after all these years." Connor reassured. "If we know our former teachers those two will go through hell and back for each other. They are each other's world and the one thing those two care about more than themselves is their daughter. We can sometimes question Dr. O's emotional state and judgment, but we can't doubt the lengths he'll go to for the ones he loves."

"That's why we're here...to help Dr. O finish what was started five years ago with this war between the Garrison and Emissary." Kira replied. "And for Amelia's future too."

"For a little girl only seven years old, the world around her suddenly got bigger and confusing." Trent said. "Still at the end of the day if there is one thing Dr. O would wish for that is for Amelia to have a normal, happy childhood."

"And yet those bastards who tore through our city are raising hell in both Angel Grove and Reefside." Ethan said as they continued to explore the factory. The signal on the tracker got louder while they continued to ascend up the abandon factory. They remained cautious and on alert as they heard someone or something in the building. Kira felt her hand getting warm which got the attention of the guys.

"Okay the Pink Dino Gem is reacting to something...or someone in this building." Kira stared in awe at the glowing gem. "Guys, my gut tells me that the gem isn't glowing by coincidence. We're close to the source of whatever it is we're looking for."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Ethan replied as they continued to climbing up the building.

The signal on the tracker beeped faster and faster until they found themselves in front of the access to the rooftop. Connor opened the door and took the lead. The four young Rangers headed up to the roof and surprisingly found themselves staring at the source of the tracking signal.

It wasn't hard to recognize the face of the original Pink Ranger but she had her back turned to them. They could vaguely hear Kimberly talking to herself as if she was somehow drawn to this place. On the contrary, they weren't sure if they either walked into a trap or something unexpected.

"I...I...can sense you guys coming from a mile away." She suddenly spoke up and turned around. "I don't know what's happening to me but something is calling to me."

"Kimberly?! Mrs. Oliver, do...do...you know who we are?" Kira asked. "Do you remember this place? Do you know what happened here?"

"I'm not sure but something tells me I been here before. Something went down here from a previous life that is urging me to recall." Kim said. "I'm getting these flashes and you people were in it too. Did I know you in a previous life?"

"You did because you and Dr. Oliver were our mentors when we first became Power Rangers." Connor replied. "This...this was the place where it happened."

She looked around for a brief moment and suddenly she was hit with flashbacks of a battle. She shuttered for a moment and for a brief minute saw an image of herself and Tommy wearing Black and Pink costumes fighting what looked like Emissary ninjas alongside someone named Mesogog. However, she was drawn to the glowing pink rock that Kira held in her hand and something about it made her stare at it in awe.

A few moments later, she was hit with a flashback of seeing herself being stabbed with a dagger by Mesogog and closed her eyes. There was a moment she saw what looked like Tommy cradling her in his arms dying from her wounds. The memories continued to come back to her in quick flashes as she continued to look at the Pink Dino Gem.

"I was here and this is where it happened." Kimberly said, trying to come to grips of the memories she relived. "Did...was this the place I...I..."died?" I was killed here five years ago at this exact place. Tommy, he was with me in my final moments? Something brought me here to the place where I experienced death. I want it to stop, the voices that call to me." The Dino Thunder Rangers suspected that the Pink Dino Gem was somehow triggering Kimberly's memory lapse. "That gem?! The power...I feel it."

"Maybe this is what you need if you let us help you, Kim." Kira said as she took a step forward holding out the Pink Dino Gem. "I think you know the voice calling out to you because he needs you help. You're the only one that can help him, your Winged Lord of the Skies, your white falcon. You may have been lured to the place where your life ended. However, the irony in all of this is...I think this is where your life is about to restart once again. So tell us, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for what I desire, what I'm longing for but I don't feel whole." Kimberly said as she flinched but then extended her arm out. "I think I know who I am. I know whose calling out to me. The power waking up inside, it calls to me, to her, and the one with the traversing heart. I know what I want and that is to wake up."

"Then...then take that first step to finally wake up."

"Don't you dare grab that?!" A panicking and sinister voice bellowed out a moment too late the second Kimberly reached out to grab the Pink Dino Gem. It started glowing in her hands but she let out an agonizing scream due to the power surge. The four young Rangers turned around to find themselves outnumbered and surrounded by Pan and the Emissary. They got into a fighting stance as the power of the gem became too much for Kim as it once again reconnected itself to her. "What have you done?!"

At that moment, Connor took the lead with Trent and Ethan providing backup. The guys looked at Kira as the the trio put themselves right in the middle to protect the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and Kimberly. The guys knew the odds were stacked against them but everything was now being set in motion. If this was their mission, then they were going to fulfill a promise that was long overdue for five years.

"What we're doing is our mission and we're going to make sure we complete it, even if it means finishing what we started with you five years ago!" The Rangers declared defiantly holding up their old Dino Morphers ready for a fight. "We been waiting a long time for this Pan. Or should we call you Zeltrax like old times?"

 **Reefside** **Forest**

As the events in Reefside City continued, deep in the hidden Ninjetti Kingdom the ten original veteran Rangers alongside Quinn and Amelia continued with their mission. It only made the trek longer carrying an unconscious Tommy with them. They were already miles away from the plateau and spent most of the day trekking along the mountain trail path. The sight of the Macalla Mountain became bigger the closer the group approached it. They were warned about obstacles earlier by the Garrison but haven't encountered any along the way. However, the ghost stories and urban legends of this particular region of the kingdom were highly noted making the Rangers feel on edge.

They came across the many bones of those who once settled in the region along with the remains and ruins of old encampments and settlements along the trail. It was also noted that there were some remains and bones of those that didn't look human that looked like what many would claim to be mythical creatures. Quinn took lead as their guide briefly giving the Rangers an insight to the history of the Macalla Mountain region and various urban legends told long ago.

It reminded them that there was life beyond Earth and in the universe and it left them to question how long has this kingdom been here and who have traveled to their planet many eons ago. Yet, something about this region gave off an unsettling feeling as if the land itself was truly haunted by the spirits of the many who lived and ventured here once upon a time. How many legends and stories were told that gave this place its validation for the many unsent souls who were destined to roam from the great beyond. By the middle of the afternoon, they came across what looked like a battle outpost along with the bones wearing the tattered remains of ancient robes.

"What is this place?" Aisha asked.

"Looks like some sort of battle graveyard." Observed Billy.

"I wonder what happened to them all." said Kat.

"Personally I rather not find out." Jason retorted. "This place is a definite ghost town."

"This goes beyond an average ghost town." Rocky replied as the Rangers were startled by another ominous round of whispers echoing in the air. It was hard to ignore it because it was multiple whispers and echos. Suddenly, they flinched as soon dozens of wisps and pyreflies began to rise up from the ground. It looked like hundreds of multi colored crystals or sparkles dancing around in the air but they couldn't make what it meant.

"We're almost close to the foot of Macalla Mountain and the village." Quinn announced looking around at the hundreds of pyreflies. "It's a rare occurrence for the spirits of the region to provide safe travels to those who dare venture up the mountain trail." They watched as Quinn walked over to the bones of the remains clothed in ancient robes as he quietly stood over them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked a coin and dropped it in the circle. "For old time sake."

"Who were they?" Adam asked curiously.

"One of the many dwellers who once resided in this region. This was an outpost long ago for vagabond travelers journeying to the mountain village." Quinn explained looking at the remains. "These bones were once priests who offered spiritual guidance and prayers for those who wished for safe passage. As a token, one gave a tribute in the form of a coin to pay homage to the spirits that perished long ago." However, Amelia looked at the bones and observed them carefully. She saw a mental image of a young boy and girl from many years ago. For some reason, the two young kids she had a vision of were of great importance once upon a time.

"These people were more than priests or shamans. They were very powerful and mysterious people that used to live here before." Amelia said looking around the area. "A boy and girl once passed here a very long time ago. The mountain people said they learned a very, very top secret. I can hear them whispering and echoing in the wind, the sounds of the many people who are like the tiny spotted colored lights dancing. They learned how to travel to the empty place a very long time ago and taught other people how to do that. These people had many secrets but kept them for very good reasons. Is that true, Quinn?"

"What is she talking about?" Justin asked and then turned to Amelia. "Did your special powers make you see something, kiddo?"

"I drew him before...the boy in the story who formed the Garrison, and the girl who was his second in command." Amelia explained, much to Quinn's amusement. "Did they also learn the very special ability like what daddy did too? The one that got him stuck in the empty place? Those kids it's like they know mommy and daddy."

"The founder of the Garrison, he had that power too?! The Power of Waking?!" The Rangers interrogated.

"The Power of Waking extends to more than the revival an restoration of one's heart and soul. It also incorporates the means of retaining eternal consciousness beyond the physical and spiritual world through absolute selflessness." Quinn said. The others readily agreed to continued with their journey. It was nearing sunset when they finally came in full view of Macalla Mountain. At the foot of the mountain was a clearing with an abandoned settlement which could only mean it they reached the village. It was evident that the place had been long deserted but the exterior of the buildings had been kept well preserved over the many years.

"Incredible, this looks like something out of a painting." The Rangers stopped right at the entrance of the village. The visual setting of the village reminded them of an impressionist's artists interpretation of a rural mountainside landscape. There was a large stream and pond that ran through the village and a waterfall near the base of the mountain entrance. Jason stepped forward trailing behind Quinn as the Garrison founder observed the land.

"Even the whills themselves kept the land itself in a state of eternal consciousness." Quinn said, but he figured the Rangers still had some inquiries to ask.

"The remains of those ancient priests or shamans we passed earlier." Jason asked. "Were they the founders of this village?"

"Look, more pyreflies again rising up." Zack said.

"The remains that we passed at the outpost, they were a collective group of high priests of the Ninjetti Order long ago. Ancient beings, like Zordon and the Garrison from long ago who formed together to protect the legacy of the Ninjetti and the Great Power's history and secrets. When the Garrison was formed many eons ago, we were required to learn and understand the history of the Ninjetti in order to safeguard the heir apparent to the Bloodline of Power. When the founders first established this kingdom, it was tasked to chronicle the history of the Great Power and the Ninjetti from beyond the stars." He paused to allow them to take time to take in everything he said. He also recalled his memories and those of his fellow Garrison members during their early formation days. "The last time we came upon this village, it was known as the Village of the Whills, the bridgeway beyond the physical and spiritual realm. It was over four thousand years ago, the settlers of this area came upon wayward travelers and taught them the secrets of the Power of Waking. Only a few selective individuals were given that opportunity to partake in a mastery of skill pilgrimage."

"Well the history of the Ninjetti just keeps getting interesting." Muttered Tanya.

"The Village of the Whills is known as a pilgrimage stop solely dedicated to initiate a rite of passage to members of the Ninjetti Order." He led the group around the village until they came upon the waterfall. The Rangers felt a sensation rush through them and they suspected that this reclusive village was anything but ordinary. It was as if the spirits of this land still lingered as if everyday life still resumed.

As they ventured through the village, they were hit with a multitude of flashbacks or memories being relived like a movie. They saw flashes of the earlier days of the founding members of the Garrison bringing a young boy and girl to the village square. There were images of the high priests of the Whills training the Garrison in the ways of the Ancient Ninjetti and eons later applying that same training with the young boy and girl. What startled the Rangers was seeing a later vision of the young boy and girl grown up many years later and seeing their coins being blessed by the high priests and inhabitants of the village. They were being addressed in an ancient language.

"The boy and girl in the visions we been seeing?! He was the boy who started Earth's chapter of the Garrison four thousand years ago?" Adam replied as the others opened their eyes. "The girl was his second in the command. They were the predecessors of the Bloodline of Power?! The first Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies?! The falcon and the crane?! They were bestowed their claimant when they completed their mastery of skills in their pilgrimage?!"

"You all came here too over four thousand years ago?!" Trini asked as the Rangers decided to settle their unconscious leader on the ground in the village square.

"We wouldn't have survived the trek to Macalla Mountain and to the Village of the Whills if..." They felt a swift gust of wind sweep through the village as the pyreflies began to rise up. The waterfall began to glow along with the water flowing from the village stream. They were hearing chants in an ancient language as the pyreflies took spectral shapes shrouded in a faint multicolored glow. To their surprise, spectral forms resembled that of the the high priests they saw earlier in the outpost each standing on opposite sides of the waterfall. However, their glances were drawn to Amelia and Tommy as if they knew who they were and in a show of courtesy gave a formal bow.

"The Power of Waking, it's the mastery of skills test anyone inducted into the Ninjetti faces." Quinn explained looking at the shining waterfall. The Rangers were confused and also wondering what all of it meant. Something told them that the glowing waterfall was their way to where Tommy was currently stuck. "Beyond the veil of the physical and spiritual realm, one must master a state of eternal consciousness. It is more than just the restoration of one's heart and soul, it's about achieving an eternal state of immortality through a fleet of absolute selflessness. The mountain inhabitants that long ago resided upon this land are known as the Whills, the ancient high priests and priestesses of the Ninjetti Order. They will only teach the mastery of skills to those...who are the true council and heir apparent to the throne of the kingdom. The Whills have granted you passage to venture beyond the veil to complete your mastery of skill. You are the future of this new order and new guardians to the heir apparent of the Bloodline of Power. It is your fealty and oath...to ensure that the true lordship and ladyship complete their mastery of skill to reclaim their claimant."

"Exactly where the hell are we traveling to if we step through that waterfall?" Jason asked.

"You'll find yourselves venturing into the spirit realm of the white falcon. However, there is a presence that guards the pathway to where your lordship currently presides in his attempt to awaken the beating heart in the void." Quinn continued and glanced at Amelia and Tommy. "The veil will remain open as long as the little defender keeps the bridge in tact. Should you find Tommy, he will need your council to guide him to rediscover the power slumbering in him. Everything is already being put in motion and all you have to do is set things up on the other side of the veil."

"Please, find my daddy and my mommy you guys?" Amelia spoke up addressing the group. "I can feel them both in the empty place. Daddy is fighting the angry Firebird but he needs mom to wake up. But he can't put mommy's heart and soul back together without waking up sleeping tingling feeling in him. I know you can get in there, especially you Uncle Jason. All you have to do...is make someone you once fight yield."

"We promise we'll save your parents, you have our word, little lady." Jason agreed as the others nodded. "Okay then, let's do this. Amelia, watch over your dad."

"Don't worry I always will keep an eye on daddy." Amelia reassured them.

"Be mindful of what surrounds you beyond the veil. Focus on the task at hand and travel onward beyond the edge to seek out the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. And remember, there will be a gatekeeper task at delaying your venture. Only a trial by combat will grant you amnesty to traverse forward should you make the familiar looming shadow yield to the lordship's council." Taking a deep breath, one by one the ten original Rangers walked into the shallow stream of water towards the waterfall. All at once, they closed their eyes and reached their arms out into the cascading waterfall. For the Rangers, it felt like they were pulled on the other side as a blinding light took over. However, in reality, Quinn and Amelia watched the moment they stuck their hands in the waterfall, they all glowed their respective colors and fell unconscious. He moved to lay each one of them comfortably on the ground at the edge of the shallow riverbank. The spectral forms of the ancient priests continued to watch over the group continuing to mutter in an ancient dialect.

"He won't make it easy for them to reach my parents but he guards the way out of kindred ship. The burning rage and fury over what was done to his soulmate still boils."

"Maybe that is why he let your father through in the first place, thinking he can tame the unyielding fire that burns wildly. The fiery and uncontrollable urging that looms beyond the edge of the void holds no boundaries. On the contrary, this is the mastery of skill you have presented to them knowing full well how this will play out. Two sides of the same coin will be reforge but yet, it will remain unbowed, unbent and unbroken. Light and shadow will still contradict one another for control and dominion."

"And yet...you still risked it all knowing what you did because they're asking you." Amelia said receiving cryptic glances from the spectral forms watching over them. The power inside of her felt a heavy weight upon her body. "They're speaking about your future Quinn and the results of your actions and reactions to what will happen."

"It doesn't matter now because I fulfilled my promise I couldn't make to your family five years ago." Quinn stated.

"But still they say that you have fulfilled your fealty and oath to the Garrison." Amelia replied staring curiously. "They keep saying soon it will come to a head. Quinn, are these weird floating glowing things fortune tellers? Can they see into the future? Does this place show people the future because they're saying they can see mine."

"I don't know what to say to you little one except the priests of the Whills speak on behalf of the ancient spirits and the Great Power. It is their fealty to fulfill the will of the Ancient Ninjetti and follow it. They are more than just lingering spirits, they see into the past, present and future." He answered her. "However, any explanation I give you will be irrelevant because I knew the moment I made this trek up the mountain."

"What is it then? What did you do Quinn?" Amelia asked.

"I have sealed my own fate and destiny to set in motion your parents' next course of action." Quinn said looking at them. "By doing so, they have confirmed who will write out this final chapter, even if it means my time is limited to see it played out."

 _Inside the Spirit World_

 _The Rangers opened their eyes and let out a light grunt. They were looking back and found that there was no waterfall behind them or village. Instead, they found themselves standing in front of a luxury estate lakehouse. Something about it looked elegant, poised but also gave off that feeling of isolation and reclusiveness. It looked like it was dusk judging by the weather but something about this house urged the Rangers to step in. Slowly, but cautiously Jason led the way and carefully opened the front door of the house and walked inside._

 _"Where are we?" Justin asked._

 _"Judging by the looks of things, I think this is the spirit world." Adam answered. "We've hadn't had much practice back in the day on venturing into the spirit world unlike Tommy and Kimberly. This is something beyond the extraordinary."_

 _"The fact that somehow we found a way into Tommy's personal spirit world?" Jason pointed out looking around the foyer of the house. He observed the interior design of the place from the furniture to the decor. He saw that there were a multitude of pictures hanging all over the house. They were images of the happier days of his little sister and best friend. "You can tell that this place does have Tommy and Kimberly's personal touch to it."_

 _"You can say that again." Zack replied as they ventured to the upstairs foyer. "So why does Tommy's personal spirit world resemble that of a luxury lakehouse?"_

 _"They used to talk about it about this dream about living out by a lakehouse should they retire from "this life" and raise Amelia." Trini said looking around. "The lake is very symbolic to them because it represents the foundation of where their love started."_

 _"Okay so we're here on the inside." Rocky said. "The question is how do we go further in to reach where Tommy is."_

 _"I'm not sure but this seems too easy." Tanya said warily. "Quinn says that we got to be mindful and focus on the destination we want to get to. He did warn us that there is supposedly a gatekeeper that will keep us from reaching Tommy...and Kimberly for that matter."_

 _"Tanya has a point so we can't take things easily. Nothing is never easy when you're inside one's personal space." Jason advised the others. They spotted a door down the end of the foyer and felt a familiar pull to it. The closer they approached, they felt the stirring and restlessness of the presence of the falcon and crane. It sounded like the the mated animal spirits were calling out to one another. The ground began to tremble when they heard an angry screech of a firebird and the loud roar of a dragon which meant something ominous was about to come._

 _"Okay that doesn't sound welcoming." Kat said. "Unless those animal cries mean we might be trespassers to them."_

 _"Well we're almost close and we got to get to that door." Jason urged the others on. "I got a feeling that Tommy is beyond that door and he needs us." Before Jason had the chance to turn the handle, he heard an eerie tune that sounded like it was being played on a flute. However, it sent a chill to him and the rest of the Rangers the louder the music got. They heard footsteps slowly approaching them until something was projectile in their direction forcing the Rangers to quickly drop to the ground. There was a sinister and familiar malicious evil laugh that followed afterwards that halted the Rangers' progress._

 _"Oh no, no this can't be happening?! Tell me this is some sort of sick joke our minds are playing on us."_

 _"This is no sick joke." Jason said gritting his teeth at the figure standing before them. He knew that costume all too well after all these years. Deep down, he knew that looming shadow that long existed in Tommy laid dormant in the confines of Tommy's inner heart. It was the other side of their fearless leader's coin that had the ability to shift both the forces of light and darkness to its core. Jason took a step forward ready for a fight. "I knew you somehow would be lurking in the shadows waiting for us."_

 **" _It seems like nothing doesn't get past my old adversary, doesn't it Red Ranger?"_** _the familiar adversary maliciously said. **"Looks like you found the way in."**_

 _"And it looks like if we have to get to Tommy and Kimberly...we have to get pass the gatekeeper that stands in our way," Jason said glaring. "What do you say, Green Ranger?"_


End file.
